Pokemon Ranger Shadows Of Almia
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: My name's Kate Jones, otherwise known as Summerlands Gift, the reason for that, well you'll find out later won't you. I've come to the Ranger School to be one of the best Ragners of all time, but I never, EVER, thought that this jerk Keith Dazzel would make it so hard, and I never thought it would take this long, so follow me throughout the Almia region as I kick some Dim Sun butt!
1. Arrival

**Kates' P.O.V**

"KATHERINE ATREYA JONES GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" my mother, Freya yelled at me, I groaned as I felt a weight on my bed, my sister Remi was climbing onto me, as per usual.

"Wake up Big Sister, you're going to the Ranger School today aren't you?" she asked me, at that I shot out of bed, got dressed in the Ranger School uniform they sent me, rushed down the stairs, picking Remi up along the way, and jumped into my chair in the kitchen, literally. My mother laughed at me as I did so, I then saw the time, I didn't have to be leaving for another hour and half, my family probably just wanted to spend a little more time with me.

"Well, someone's excited this morning," my father, Adir, said to me, I nodded my head.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked, my pigtails slipping off my head, my mother laughed at me, she then came around to fix them, I didn't complain, my pigtails were like my signature trade mark, after my Ranger Pose that is. Remi came bouncing over to us; her blonde hair copied her actions, in the family Remi takes after our mother, while I take after our dad.

Remi had blonde waist length hair, she normally had it in curls, she had sparkling blue eyes and you would almost always catch her in blue and white, right now she was wearing a blue and white dress, I smiled at her.

I, however, have brown hair with matching eyes, my brown hair's spikey from an incident that happened a long time ago, involving an electric type pokemon that I tried to help, yeah it didn't end well for me. Like I said, I was wearing the Ranger Schools uniform, it suited me perfectly.

"So is Summerlands' Gift ready for her first day of school?" My sister asked me, I smiled at her, the reason she called me that, well I have a way with pokemon, there always used to be rampaging Sharpedo on the outskirts of the town, I was always the one to calm them down, but because of it, some people have come to Summerland looking for the gift, of course they've never found it.

"Why did you wake me up early anyway?" I asked them, my mom laughed at me.

"We wanted to see you off honey," she said, I nodded my head as I bit into one of my sisters' pancakes, she pouted at me but I opened my mouth and she dumped the syrup in my mouth, I laughed at her as I tried to swallow it all, soon I was choking on it, my mother laughed as she took it away from Remi, who again pouted, I would miss this.

"Well, I said looking at the time, I have about thirty minutes to spare," I said, my mom looked at me.

"Did you pack your sketch book?" she asked me, I looked at her, opened my mouth, closed it, stood up and bolted up the stairs. I came back down five minutes later with the sketch book in hand; I smiled as I grabbed my suitcase and bags. We then walked out of our house and to the port, where the ship to Almia was, I turned to my family and hugged them, everyone from Summerland was around, watching, I looked at Remi.

"I'll write, and keep Summerland safe for me," I said, she nodded her head.

"I will Big Sister," she said as she hugged me back, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but didn't let them fall, I turned to my mom.

"Try not to kill Remi while I'm gone," I said, she nodded her head as I turned to my dad.

"Keep mom and Remi safe," I said as I hugged him, he laughed at me.

"I will," he said, just when I thought I was done our family pokemon, Glaceon, came running out to me, I looked at her.

"Hey girl," I said as I petted her, she made a whiny noise, my dad looked at the two of us.

"How about you take her, it's too hot for her to come out here by herself," he said, "I've heard Almia's quite cool this time of year," I looked at my mom who nodded her head, Remi smiled as she petted Glaceon.

"Take care of her Big Sister," she said, I nodded my head before me and Glaceon boarded the ship. I walked to get my room number for the journey before going out to the back of the deck, I smiled as I saw Summerland watching everyone off, people were on this ship for holidays, I would be the only one getting off at the third or fourth stop. I smiled as we all waved to everyone, soon the ship departed from the docks and we were off.

I walked through the halls looking for my room number, along the way I ran into many people from Summerland and the other cities in Fiore, it was fun, in Fiore, don't ask me how, but everyone knew each other, you were comfortable around each other. I smiled once I found my room, the trip to Almia, was about eight maybe nine hours, so I grabbed my sketch pad, looking in my bag, I saw Glaceons' pokeball was already in it, I smiled, dad must have snuck it in, oh well.

I walked around the deck, sketching random things until the overcome said we were docking in Pueltown in Almia, I grabbed my bags, handed my keys back to the front desk, grabbed my suitcase and waiting for my older brother, once I saw a big afro I shook my head.

"Katherine," my brother, Crawford, said, he was four years older than me, leading him to be seventeen, going on eighteen, yes I was only thirteen, honestly I wasn't even supposed to be in the Ranger School for another year, so everyone there would be fourteen going on fifteen. I smiled as I hit him over the head with my sketch pad.

"The name's Kate, not Katherine," I said to him, he laughed at me.

"Nice to see you too," he said as he hugged me, I rolled my eyes but hugged him back nonetheless, it was nice seeing him again, he's been over here since he was fourteen, seeing him at all the holidays, but other than that, we hadn't seen him much. He had a Venusaur with him, I looked at him, then the pokemon, I placed my hands on my hips.

"Crawford," I said to him, he smiled innocently at me.

"He's here to help, aren't you Venusaur?" Crawford asked, the pokemon looked at us both and nodded its head, it then used its vines to pick my stuff up, I grabbed my carryon bag though. We then began walking through Vein forest to Vein town, then from Vein town to the Ranger School, once we were there a man with grey hair, wearing a brown suit greeted us, Glaceon growled at the man.

"Glaceon down," I ordered, Glaceon obeyed the man looked at me.

"I'm sorry we do not allow partner pokemon," he said, I looked at him.

"She's not a partner, she's my familys' pokemon, I have a pokeball for her," I said, the man looked at us, then Glaceon, who nudged his leg, the man smiled.

"Alright I'll allow her, Janice, please take Miss Jones' stuff up to her room, get the pokemon to help you," he ordered, a woman with brown hair, Janice, I assumed nodded her head and took my stuff, I kept my carryon with me though, I won't let nobody touch it. I smiled as the man introduced himself.

"My name is Mr Lamont, I am your principle," he said, I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you my name's Katherine Jones, but please call me Kate," I said, the older man nodded his head as he showed me to where I had to perform my capture, I turned to Crawford.

"I'll miss ya sis," he said, I smiled as I hugged him.

"I'll miss ya too bro, see ya soon," I said as he left without another word, I turned to the building, "So this is where I do my capture?" I asked Mr Lamont, who nodded, I smiled as I walked in, Mr Lamont went somewhere else, probably to tell my new teacher I was here, once I went into the building I saw greeted by a man, a hat covered his eyes so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Your job, is to capture that Pikachu," he told me, I nodded as I looked at the Pikachu, my eyes flashed white for a second, as did the Pikachus' then I began the capture, I probably should mention I had the Capture Styler in my bag with me.

Mr Lamont walked into a class room with five people in it, the entire class turned to look at him, the woman at the front, in her mid-twenties, with reddish hair smiled at him.

"Mr Lamont, what brings you in here?" she asked, Mr Lamont looked at the class then the woman.

"Ms April, as you are aware you have a new student joining your class today, she has arrived and will be done with her capture soon," he explained, the woman, Ms April, nodded her head as Mr Lamont went out.

"Cool a new student," a blonde haired girl said, Ms April nodded her head.

"Yes, Rythmi, if I remember correctly she's sharing a room with you," Ms April said, the girl, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Not cool, it's just a new girl, bet she'll be like all the rest," a boy with red spikey hair said, Ms April turned to the boy.

"What do you mean by that Keith?" she asked, the boy, Keith, smirked.

"That she's going to be another whiney little-,"

"Language," Ms April warned, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Whenever I challenge her, like the rest of them," Keith said gesturing to the other girls, Rythmi rolled her eyes at him, Ms April did so to.

"Well I better go and welcome our new guest, please feel free to talk among yourselves while I'm gone, and Keith, no pranks," Ms April warned, Keith only shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Capture complete," Kate said once she caught the Pikachu in front of her, Glaceon, who had been stood to the side, came to stand next to her, the man in front of her chuckled.

"Excellent, you are now officially part of my secret army to take over the world," the man said, Glaceon growled as Kate looked at him blankly.

"MR KAPLAN!" Ms April yelled as she threw the door open, Kate jumped a little in shock, while Glaceon jumped into her arms, "I have told you time and time again NOT to harass my student with that stupid story," she said to him, the man, Mr Kaplan, began to panic, Kate just looked at Glaceon.

"Seems like he does this kinda thing a lot," she said as she set Glaceon down, Ms April then turned to Kate.

"My name's Ms April, I will be your teacher until you graduate," she said, Kate nodded her head, Ms April then noticed the Glaceon besides Kate, Kate looked at Glaceon.

"Ah she's a family pokemon, Mr Lamont knows about her," she said, "My name's Kate by the way," she added on, Ms April nodded her head.

"Very well, let's go and meet the rest of your class for the next year or so," she said, Kate nodded her head as she followed the woman out the room, grabbing her bag along the way, she turned to Mr Kaplan on the way out.

"Yo Kaplan, great story, you really had me going," she yelled before running after Ms April, Mr Kaplan smiled to himself.

Once Ms April and Kate were in the school, they walked towards their class room, Ms April turned to Kate, who stopped.

"Wait here," she said, Kate cocked a brown, she looked at Glaceon.

"Must like to make people do an entrance," Kate shrugged, Glaceon laughed, Kate looked at her, "Don't you dare," she said, Glaceon shrunk back from her.

"Now class as you've already been told you have a new student, here she is, would you come in dear?" Ms April called, Kate shrugged as she set her bag on her shoulder, she walked in with Glaceon at her tail, Ms April smiled at her, "Introduce yourself dear," she said, again Kate looked at Glaceon, this time Glaceon shrugged, Kate mimicked her actions and turned to the class.

"My name's Kate Jones, I move here from Fiore to become a Pokemon Ranger, nice to meet you all," she said, she heard a scoff come from her left, turning her head she saw a boy with red hair looking at her.

"Yeah, you'll definitely be like the rest," he said to himself, Kate glared at the boy, while Glaceon growled.

"Glaceon, down," Kate ordered, Glaceon obeyed, "Look Red, you don't know Jack-,"

"Language," Ms April warned, Kate shrugged.

"You don't know Jack about me, so if I were you I'd shut your mouth, I've only just met you and I can already tell you shoot your mouth off like you own the place, so here's a piece of advice, do it near me, your face will be embedded in the floor, or walls, understand?" Kate asked, Keith stared at her in shock, she wasn't like the other girls, who just cheered for her, Kate smiled as she picked Glaceon up.

"Well Kate, please take a seat next to Keith," she said, Kate looked at the boy she just told off.

"Take it that's Red?" she asked, Ms April nodded her head, Kate did as told and sat down next to him, Keith only smirked to himself, this would be an interesting year.

* * *

**I know I already have one of these posted, but I was reading through the Kate/Keith section last night, I don't think there's enough where Keith's a bit of a jerk, so I've made one up, if I get tired of it or don't like it, I'll take it down or put it up for adoption or whatever, but until then please REVIEW :D**


	2. Test Of Courage

**Kates' P.O.V**

"Well that's it for treating you like the new student, from now on you're all my students who I can take pride and joy in teaching, so let's do our best to reach our goals, ok?" Ms April asked, Glaceon looked at me; I looked at her, but smiled.

"YEAH!" everyone chorused, except for me and Red, yeah I know his name's not Red, it's Keith, Keith Dazzel, I know all about him, his family, I mean why shouldn't I? After all his father has come to Summerland looking for its gift more times than I can count, not to mention he's a mob boss in Fiore, and one of the most popular at that, so in other words, I was in the same school as a mob boss' son, whoopee.

"Oh Rythmi, can I get you to show Kate around?" Ms April asked, the blonde haired girl looked at me, she then saluted, I cocked a brow.

"Sure no problem," she said, just then Glaceon turned to the door and started growling.

"Glaceon down," I ordered, she didn't obey, she always obeys, unless there's someone evil walking passed or in, the door opened to reveal a blonde haired man, who had hair like Elvis, he wore black trousers, red shoes, a yellow long sleeved top with a red waist coat over it. Ok either he's evil, or we need to call the fashion police, Glaceon just kept growling, I petted her head, settling her down, the guy looked at her.

"What is that mongrel doing in here?" he asked, at this my eyes went wide, I turned in my chair to look at him.

"You aint one to talk, seen your clothes, or hair for that matter?" I asked him, the guy glared at me, I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you disrespect me, I'm a teacher here," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't care, disrespect my pokemon, I'll disrespect your face," I said to him, the guy glared at me again.

"Mr Kincaid, is there anything I can help you with?" Ms April said.

"New fashion?" I suggested, Kincaid glared at me, I only smirked as Glaceon jumped into my lap, she growled at Keith, who was staring at me.

"Got a problem Red?" I asked him, he glared at me, damn his were actually scary, I shrugged it off as I grabbed my sketch pad.

"I assure you Keith hasn't taken anything," Ms April said, I looked at Keith, he was laid back in his chair, eyes closed, hands behind his head, with his feet propped up on the desk, his chair was on two legs, I shrugged, it was too tempting. I stood up being as quiet as I could; I stood over him…

"Don't even think about it New Kid," he said to me, I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my seat, I looked at the girl next to me, she was sat next to a black hair girl with blue eyes.

"I'm Rythmi, this is Seren," she said, I smiled at both girls, Ms April turned to us.

"Rythmi, could you take Kate on that tour now, today's a free study so go study, I'll be in the staff room sorting this out with Mr Kincaid," Ms April said as they walked out, I shrugged as I stood, before I knew it I was surrounded by everyone, but there were only five people, so it didn't matter.

"You're from Summerland?" a boy with black hair and green eyes asked me, I nodded my head, "Have you ever seen the Gift of Summerland?" he asked, how the hell was I supposed to answer that? 'Yes as a matter of fact you're looking at it right now?' I'd have Reds' dad on my ass.

"No, no one in Summerland's seen it," I answered, the guy frowned, before anyone else could speak red did.

"So Flat Chest, how long did take to you to capture that Pikachu, an hour? Two at the most?" he asked me, oh how I wanted to whip the smile off his face.

"Why do you care Small Dick? But if you really must know under ten seconds, they're the easiest capture," I stated, before anyone else could say anything the window in the classroom broke, everyone looked over, a Starly was lying on the ground, it looked like its wing was broke.

"Oh my Arceus," Rythmi said, "Kellyn go get Janice," Rythmi told a brown haired boy with green eyes, the boy nodded and ran out. I walked around the desk, Rythmi looked at me.

"Kate don't you'll startle it," she said, I held my hand up, my eyes flashed white for a second, the Starly looked at me, knowing I meant no harm, it came towards me, I picked it up and placed it on my desk.

"Glace," Glaceon said handing me a bottle out of my bag, I smiled and took it, once I applied it to the pokemons' wing I put a plate of wood there to help it heal, with a bandage to keep it in place, the door then opened as Janice and Kellyn came back in, followed by a blonde haired boy, he wore a lab coat and had a mushroom haircut.

"And I thought the Ranger School would be normal," I muttered as I picked the Starly up, Janice looked at it then me.

"Oh my, did you do that?" she asked, I nodded my head as I sat Starly on my shoulder, "That's a perfect bandage, how did you?" she trailed off, I smiled innocently.

"My older brother's a Pokemon Ranger, he showed me when he came home to visit," I answered, Janice nodded her head before reaching out for the Starly, who shrunk back, I looked at it.

"Hey, she's not gonna hurt you, she's gonna take you somewhere safe, so you can heal and eat," I said, the Starly looked at me, "I promise," I said, the Starly chirped before jumping into Janices' arms, I smiled as it did so, then turned to Rythmi, "How about that tour?" I asked, she nodded as I walked out with her, Seren, Kellyn and the mushroom haircut boy.

"So, lemme see if I got this right, you're Rythmi," I said pointing to Rythmi, who nodded, "You're Seren," I said pointing to Seren, who nodded, "You're Kellyn," I said pointing to Kellyn, who nodded, "And you are?" I asked looking at the mushroom haircut boy.

"Isaac," he answered, I smiled as I stuck my hand out.

"Ah, nice to meet you," I said as he shook my hand.

"So let's get on with the tour why don't we?" Rythmi asked, I shrugged.

"Sure thing," I said as we walked around, we walked to the room next to ours.

"This is Kincaids' classroom," Rythmi said, Glaceon growled, the others looked at her.

"She's harmless," I said, they nodded; we walked up the hallway and stopped at the front of some stairs.

"That door over there's the library, otherwise known as Keiths' nap room, the door to the right is the Staff Room, that's where Mr Lamont is most of the time," Isaac said, I nodded my head, we walked up the stairs.

"Here's where we eat, sleep, drink and hang out," Kellyn said, I looked around at the vast number of chairs, tables, couches and other things, "To the left's the girls' room, in pink," he said, I scrunched up my face, "To the right's the boys," he said, I nodded my head as I went to grab my bag, only to notice it wasn't there.

"Fuck my bag," I said as I ran down the stairs, the four followed after me, once I was back in Ms Aprils' class, I saw Keith looking through my sketch pad.

"Hey, don't touch my book," I ordered as I snatched it from him, he only rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Flat Chest, I didn't do anything to your precious drawings," he said, I growled as I looked at him, Glaceon did the same.

"I don't care Small Dick, just don't touch my book," I said as I walked back to Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn and Seren, who had followed me, Rythmi and Seren were snickering, while Kellyn and Isaac were looking at Keith in shock.

I walked back out of the room with Rythmi and Seren, I found out that Isaac and Kellyn were Keiths' best friends, but they weren't as much of dick heads as he was, Rythmi and Seren were also his friend, which meant I would be seeing him a lot, I groaned at the thought, Glaceon walked next to me as we walked outside.

"This is where we come to hang out on hot days," Seren said, I looked around, there were benches and picnic tables, the place where I did my capture, pokemon ran around chasing one another, I smiled at the scene in front of me, "Over there's where we learn about target clears, you know how to do that right?" Seren asked me, I nodded my head.

"Ok then, there's only A-,"

"Oh my help me please," Janice cut Rythmi off as she came running over, she looked at us.

"Please you have to help, the Bidoof are running wild," she said, I looked at the Bidoof, sure enough they were, I rolled my eyes, what am I an amateur?

"What's with all the noise?" Kellyn asked coming out behind us, followed by Keith and Isaac.

"The Bidoof are running wild," I answered, Keith looked at them, then me.

"You deal with it Flat Chest, after all you are the new kid," he said to me, I glared at him.

"Do plan on calling me that all year Small Dick?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Depends, do you plan on calling me Small Dick all year?" he asked, I glared at him again.

"Only if keep calling me Flat Chest," I said, Keith smirked.

"Well you are," he said, "You're fourteen and you're flat chested."

"Thirteen, I'm thirteen," I stated, he looked at me, a little in shock, but that was gone once Rythmi spoke up.

"We don't have time for this," she said, I rolled my eyes as I walked forwards, my eyes flashed, no one saw of course, the Bidoof came running over to me happily, I smiled as they did so, the others just gaped at me.

"Hey guys, now what happened to ya?" I asked as I petted them, Janice walked forwards in shock.

"I must have stepped on the lead Bidoofs' tail, to make up for it I'll give them extra treats tonight," she said before smiling, with that she walked off with the Bidoof on her tail, I turned to Rythmi.

"As I was saying before that," she said, "There's only Ascension Square left to show you," she smiled as we started to walk, the boys, including Keith followed us. They took me down some steps and towards a large rock, I remember Crawford telling me about it.

"This rock's the-,"

"Pledge stone, if you make a pledge here it comes true," I said, I turned to everyone, they each had a cocked eye brow, except Keith, who was trying to look cool by leaning on the rock near me.

"How did you know?" Seren asked me, I smiled.

"I said I had a brother who's a Ranger didn't I?" I asked, I looked out to the sea, it felt weird there were no kids running around, no pokemon bobbing their heads in and out of the water, but at the same time it was peaceful.

"Well we should get back to class before the bell rings," Isaac pointed out, I nodded my head.

"Hang on," Rythmi stopped us, she grabbed my hands, "Let's be friends," she said, Seren nodded her head.

"Us too," she said, Kellyn and Isaac then stepped forwards.

"Don't forget about us," Isaac said, I laughed at them.

"Sure thing," I said, Keith just rolled his eyes.

"You lot are so immature," he said, I glared at him, he smirked as he stepped forwards, "But I guess we could at least try to get along, eh, what dya say Flat Chest?" he asked, I rolled my eyes but nodded my head.

"Sure thing Small Dick," I answered, he glared at me, but now they didn't seem as scary.

"Gla, ceon gla," Glaceon said, I looked at her.

"No, you can freeze that Kincaid guy though, I don't like him," I said as we carried on walking, I was having mixed convos with the guys, while I was talking to Glaceon as well.

Once we were back in class we were doing art, Ms April let us go out on the grounds to sketch the things we wanted to sketch, I knew where I was going.

I smiled as I sat at the small dock that was near Ascension Square, Glaceon sat next to me as I began sketching the ocean, I had taken my shoes off and was dipping my feet in the water.

"That's good," I heard a voice behind me, I jumped but it was only Rythmi, behind her was Kelly, who was arguing with Seren, next to them was Isaac, who was shaking his head, and next to him was Keith, who looked very annoyed, I smiled at them but continued to draw. Once I was almost done a head popped out of the ocean, it was a Sharpedo, Rythmi grabbed my hand.

"Kate, get your feet out of the water," she said, Isaac, Keith, Seren and Kellyn all lifted their feet out, don't ask me while they put them in I was busy sketching, I smiled innocently at her.

"Why, they're harmless," I said as the Sharpedo came closer, once I saw what Sharpedo t was my mouth dropped, "Did you seriously follow me from Summerland?" I asked it, the Sharpedo nodded its head, it looked like any other Sharpedo, but it had a scar in its left eye, I knew this Sharpedo well, it was honestly harmless.

I smiled as I jumped in the water, kicking my feet to keep my head above the water.

"Kate," Rythmi said cautiously, I rolled my eyes at her, though she couldn't see it, my back was to her, I smiled as I petted the Sharpedo.

"Well, let's see what you five have come up with," I heard Ms April say, looking back onto the dock I saw she was with Kincaid, Glaceon growled, "Where's Kate?" she asked, "If Glaceon's here she must be nearby," she said, I smiled a little.

"Down here," I said, still patting the Sharpedos' head, Ms April gasped.

"Kate, slowly get out of the water," she said to me, I looked up, then to Sharpedo, I shrugged as I swam under the water, another Sharpedo come up to me, I smiled at it, the two went under my feet, lifting me up with their heads.

"KATE!" Ms April yelled, at that I broke out of the water, my clothes soaked as I jumped onto the deck; I landed on one knee as I turned to the Sharpedo.

"Thanks guys, now go back to Summerland," I ordered, the two made unhappy sounds but swam away, "I'll visit soon," I added on to the end, Ms April gave me a stern look.

"Kate you could have been injured," she said, I looked at her in disbelief.

"But I wouldn't have been in the water if I knew they would hurt me," I stated, Ms April looked at me.

"Ok, you have a point, just go change," she ordered, with that I walked with Rythmi and the others back to our rooms, luckily classes were over.

Nightfall came around quickly as I paced the room talking to Remi on the phone.

"But daddy's hurt his head, how long until he's better?" she asked, I sighed.

"Remi, dad shouldn't have gone into the forest, he knows it's dangerous," I stated, Remi whined.

"I don't care, he knows that now, how long until he's better?" she asked again, I sighed as I squeezed the bridge of my nose.

"About a week, but he won't be able to do anything for a day or two," I said, the door of my room opened as Rythmi stepped in.

"Hey let's sneak out," she said, I nodded my head as I followed her down the hallway, Glaceon was asleep on my bed already, so she wasn't with us.

"We might be moving to Almia," Remi said, I smiled softly.

"Awesome," I said, "Well I don't know where I'm going to be stationed yet, so don't move here to have to move back," I said with a laugh, Remi laughed on the other end.

"We won't Kate, don't worry," she said, we walked into the mess hall, everyone was out of their rooms and waiting for us, I looked at them all, phone still to my ear, "Kate?" Remi asked, I jumped back into reality.

"Ah yeah, what did you say?" I asked, Remi snickered.

"You better not be kissing any boys," she said.

"WHO'S KISSING MY KATE?" our dad yelled in the background, I sweat dropped as I put I finger up to everyone to signal 'one minute', Remi laughed on the other line.

"I said have you seen Crawford?" she asked again, I smiled.

"Yeah, the dolt's doing fine, but he's grown an afro, I'm gonna shave his head the next time I see him, look I gotta go, Arceus knows what's going on over here, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said, Remi smiled again, I know because I heard her hum.

"Ok bye Kate," she said, I smiled.

"TTYLXOX," I said as I hung the phone up, I turned to Rythmi as I shoved it back in my pocket.

"My bad, what's going on?" I asked, Rythmi smiled.

"Test of courage," she answered, I looked at her waiting for her to elaborate, "Four of us have hid our stylers in the rooms down stairs, your job is to find them and put them in front of the basement door," she said, I nodded my head.

"But for safety, Keith'll go with you," Kellyn said, I looked at Keith, who looked at Kellyn.

"What why me?" he asked, Kellyn smiled.

"Because you're the one sat next to her," he said, Keith glared at him.

"But the test is boring and she aint got nothing to look at," he said, I glared at him.

"Small Dick you better shut your mouth," I said, he glared at me.

"Make me Flat Chest," with that, a glaring war began.

"It's a love hate relationship," Rythmi said to everyone, who was looking at us in confusion.

"I'll show you hate," I said as I got ready to punch him, but heard footsteps before I could.

"HIDE!" Ryth, whisper yelled, we all did as told, I wound up behind a curtain next to Keith.

"I could have sworn the kids were out of bed," Kincaid said as he came up, he looked over in our direction, I almost made a noise, but Keiths' hand covered my mouth, I looked at him, then watched as Kincaid walked off, once Rythmi got out of her hiding place she put a thumbs up, everyone came out.

"Can we just go before we get caught again?" I asked as I walked off, Keith shrugged but followed after me.

Once we were at the bottom of the stairs he flinched.

"What was that?" he asked me, I looked around.

"A Bidoof," I stated, then looked at him, "You're scared of the dark aren't ya?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Don't be stupid," he said, I smirked.

"I would have thought you would be more like your dad, not scared of anything," I said, I felt Keith grab my hands as he slammed me into the wall.

"Don't you EVER compare me to him, I'm nothing like him," he growled, I gulped at the look in Keiths' eyes, his arms pinned me to the wall, I couldn't move, and honestly I daren't breath. I stared at him, I thought he would hit me, but once he released me I was thankful he hadn't, without casting a glance at me Keith walked towards Ms Aprils' room, I caught the Bidoof before following him.

"The clue is, something that wasn't here this morning," he said, I nodded before smashing the crate next to Ms Aprils' desk, I walked over and picked the styler up, nodding my head in approval we moved onto Kincaids' room, it stunk of hairspray.

Looking around I saw the styler guarded by two Zubat, I walked over to them slowly, they moved out of the way once they saw my eyes flash for a second, I grabbed the styler then calmly walked back to Keith, who cocked a brow at me.

"Problem?" I asked him, my voice monotone, he scoffed as he walked out of the room, I sighed as I followed after him. We went to the library next, I jumped over two crates and grabbed the styler, before jumping back over to Keith, who nodded slightly before walking away, I rolled my eyes at him, next was the Staff Room.

Turns out the styler was around a Pichus' neck, I walked over to the pokemon but it ran away from me, I cursed a little, it wouldn't look me in the eyes, so there went the gift I could use, I sighed as I began chasing it, but it just kept running, while Keith kept snickering.

"Shut it Small Dick," I said, he glared at me, "Help me out for Arceus' sake," I said, Keith shrugged as we both tried to tackle the pokemon, Keith ended up tackling me to the floor instead.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled at him, he only smirked at me as he looked down at me, his hands rested on my hips as I hit his chest, "P-pervert, get off," I ordered, Keith only smirked more as he used his leg to trap me, I gasped a little, the look in his eyes was crazy.

'_He's more like his father than I thought,' _I thought to myself, I glared as I used my right arm to punch his chest hard, he winced as he got off me, I smirked at him.

"Jheeze Flat Chest, I wasn't gonna do owt," he said to me, I glared at him.

"Yeah, it really felt like to weren't," I said as I used my styler to capture the stunned Pichu, once that was done we walked out of the Staff Room, I swear if Keith touches me again, I will flip.

We walked down into the basement, Keith uncomfortably close, I shook my head as I caught a Zubat, cut the fence then jumped over the boxes, Keith copied my motions as I set the stylers down.

"Good, now let's go," he said, as I turned his eyes widened, "Did you hear that?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Your mind's playing tricks on you," I stated, he shook his head.

"No, listen," he said, sure enough I heard a noise behind me, turning four Ghastly came out towards me, I readied my styler.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, I circled the pokemon, but it was hard considering they kept disappearing, but after about 10 minutes they were caught.

"Jheeze, could have been quicker," Keith said, I glared at him.

"Shut it Small Dick, or everyone might find out you're scared of the dark," I retorted, just as he was about to reply the door behind me opened.

"WHO'S THERE?" Kincaid yelled, I looked at him, then Keith, who had took off running, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOWN HERE!" he yelled, I hit my head.

"Jheeze, yell any louder and you're gonna deafen me," I muttered, the man glared at me.

"Why are you down here?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Came to see what Kincaid does down here, but now I'm scared to find out," I said pointing to Isaac over his shoulder, Isaac smiled and waved at me, I waved back, "You really a molester?" I asked, my mouth dropped when Kincaid got madder and didn't respond, "OH MY ARCUES! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I yelled running off then up the stairs.

At the top everyone was waiting for me, Rythmi ran over to me, Glaceon followed behind her, Rythmi knelt down to look me in the eye while I was on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"When'd you wake up?" I asked as Glaceon stopped in front of me, the pokemon smiled at me, "Well, I'm done with the challenge, you know Kincaid's a molester?" I asked, everyone looked at me wide eyed, "Yeah, Isaac was down in the basement with him," I pointed out, at that Seren, Rythmi, Keith and Kellyns' mouths and eyes went as wide as can be. Rythmi then turned to Keith, her expression was furious.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER?" she yelled Keith shrugged.

"Flat Chest pissed me off, she can look after herself," he said, I growled at him.

"More so than you think Small Dick," I said, what was this, his new name for me, my new name for him, it's a little disturbing, I mean come on, wouldn't you think it was disturbing?

"Whatever, I'm gonna bed, night guys," Keith said as he walked into the boys' dorm, everyone muttered a good night to him, I sighed as I walked with Rythmi and Seren to our room, after bidding goodnight to Kellyn that is, once we were in there, I didn't bother changing, I just collapsed on my bed, Glaceon joined me, it didn't take long until we were in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter two done, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D **


	3. People From The Past, Almost Shot

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I stretched on the branch I was on, it was a warm day, nothing important going on, at least I don't think there was, Ms April was doing some boring lecture so I decided to skip class. I was sat in the tree at the front of the school drawing my surroundings, I had always been one for drawing, a talent that never seizes to amaze me, Glaceon sat at the foot of the tree in the shade, it wasn't long until I was finished with my picture.

"HEY STOP THIEF!" I heard someone yell, looking towards the steps, I was Keith, Kellyn, Seren, Isaac, Rythmi, Kincaid, Ms April and Mr Lamont running after a guy with brown hair. Glaceon looked up, then went back to her nap, this guy looked familiar though, I don't know where from, I sighed as I used my aerobic skills to jump out of the tree, do a back flip and land perfectly on my feet, the guy stopped once he saw me in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked, the guy glared at me.

"You," he said, I cocked a brow, he was the guy who tried to rob my house in Summerland, I beat him to a pulp with my baseball bat, I smirked.

"Hey Johnny Brown," I said, that wasn't his name, I didn't know what his name even was, before long the others had caught up to us, Keith stood next to me.

"Give us the stylers back," he said, the guy smirked.

"How about no," he said as he pulled a gun out, everyone flinched as Mr Lamont went straight onto the phone to get the Ranger Base ni Vientown, I looked at the guy, even Keith had flinched.

"Now Johnny what would your mother say?" I asked, I was taking the piss, and he was getting pissed, I knew he would shoot soon; Glaceon came up next to me.

"Shut it you," he said pointing the gun at me, "Let me passed or die," he said, I scoffed.

"As much as I don't like Flat Chest, that's not happening," Keith said as he stepped in front of me, I raised a brow at him.

"I can look after myself you know?" I asked, Keith only shrugged, it wasn't long until we were all just stood still, gun still pointed, Rangers showing up left, right and centre, though the most worried one was Crawford, considering he couldn't get to me.

"Come on man, put the gun down," Barlow said, the guy pulled the trigger, everyone stopped moving, even me, the last time he pulled the trigger he never actually shot.

"Let me out, and I won't shoot," he said, Keith glared at him.

"You're not getting out of here with those stylers," he said, I placed my hand on his shoulder; I could see this guy was serious.

"Keith we can get more," I said a smirk coming onto my face one I saw Glaceon behind him, Keith turned his head to me a little, he was still stood slightly in front of me, I sighed.

"Alright, have it your way," I muttered as I nodded to Glaceon, the next thing I know the guns gone off, the guys encased in ice and I'm on top of Keith on the ground, but I was also in pain. My eyes were squeezed shut as I tried to block the pain out, it wasn't working.

"Katie," Crawford said rushing over to me, he tried to lift me off of Keith but the slightest movement hurt, I winced as he did so, I felt tears coming to my closed eyes as they dripped out, what had exactly just happened?

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

The gun had gone off, but the guy was encased in ice and I was on the ground, as I rolled over I saw Flat Chest on top of me, I rolled my eyes as I tried to move her, but stopped once I saw her eyes were closed tightly, I looked at her in confusion, then saw the blood on her shirt, she must have taken a little of the blow.

"Katie," once of the Rangers said as he came over, he tried to lift her off but the slightest bit of movement made her wince, her closed eyes eventually emitted tears as they fell from her face onto mine, I looked at her, I couldn't blame her for crying.

"Katie, we're gonna have to move you," the same Ranger said, why did he call her Katie? Kate nodded her head as he lifted her off of me, I sat up instantly and sat next to her, I moved her shirt a little, "Don't be a pervert," the dude said, I glared at him.

"I'm not, she saved me from getting shot, I'm seeing what damage was done," I said, but when I moved her sleeve there was only a slight scratch, Kate looked at me.

"Can you let go of my shirt?" she asked, my face went a little ed but I did so, I stood and walked over to the guy frozen in ice, Kate smiled as she stood next to me, she tapped the ice three times. The ice fell to the ground as she kicked the guy in the stomach then the face, I winced as he fell back, I swear I heard something crack.

"You try to rob my home in Fiore, then you steal the stylers, what's this taught you?" Kate asked, the guy glared at her, she smirked.

"Never mess with a Jones," the Ranger guy said as he placed his arm around Kate, I rolled my eyes at them, Kellyn walked over to me.

"Dude are you ok?" he asked, Rythmi and Seren were with Kate, while the Rangers were taking the guy away, I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah fine," I answered as I watched them lead him away, the Ranger guy next to Kate smiled as he waved to her, we watched as everyone began to fill out. Ms April, Kincaid, Mr Lamont, Rythmi, Kellyn, Isaac, Seren, Kate and I were the only ones left, once the Rangers had gone Kate grasped her shoulder and collapsed to the ground.

"Kate," Rythmi said as she knelt down next to her, Ms April moved her top to see the wound was still bleeding, even though it was small it was bleeding badly, Kate winced as Ms April touched it.

"Get her to Janice," Mr Lamont ordered, "We'll discuss this later," he said to her, Kate didn't answer as everyone lead her away, I stood in shock for a moment or so at the front of the school, trying to figure out what happened.

"Did she really….get shot?" I asked myself, as I walked a heard a pokemon cry, I turned and saw Glaceon trying to climb the tree Kate jumped out of, I cocked a brow as I climbed it, I found her sketch pad and pencils in the tree, I shook my head as I grabbed them and walked towards the school.

On the way back her Glaceon walked by my side, don't ask me why, I was looking through her sketch book, I can honestly say they're pretty good. Most of them were of pokemon, trees, forests, houses, there were a few of her family, there was one of Rythmi and Seren, one of Isaac and Kellyn and two of me, I looked at the first one. It was draw the day after or the day she first saw me, how do I know this? Well she drew little devil horns on my head, the second was one of me looking freaked out, from the night of the initiation I presumed.

"What a bitch," I muttered as I walked up the stairs everyone was already hanging out, I walked over to the others, Glaceon still stood next to me.

"Where's Flat Chest?" I asked then, they all pointed to the infirmary, I walked over and knocked, after hearing no response I walked in anyway.

"Yeah?" Kates' voice came from one of the beds, I walked over to her, not even thinking about it I dropped her book on her, accidentally hitting her arm in the process, she winced.

"Gee, thanks," she said as she sat up, I looked at her, she had no top on, I could clearly see her bra, but her chest was bandaged up, guess that was the only way they could get to her wound, "You're staring Small Dick," she told me, I blushed as I looked away, she rolled her eyes.

"You've been through this," she stated, I looked at her, how the hell did she know that?

"No I haven't," I said, she glared at me.

"You're not a very good liar," she said as she grabbed a pencil, she began sketching again, this time she was sketching the outline of the room, it looked shit.

"That's shit," I pointed out, she smirked at me.

"It's only the outline, check with me in a day about it," she said as she pulled her top on, I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked her, Kate smiled.

"Aw never knew you cared," she said, I glared at her.

"You know it was your smart arse mouth that got us shot," I stated.

"You mean got me shot, I never asked you to stand in front of me," she retorted, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well is it my fault you're a girl?" I asked her, she glared again.

"And just because I'm a girl means I can't defend myself?" she asked as she got up in my face, I smirked at her.

"We've both established that you can't, so don't act like you can," I said, she growled as she went to hit me, I grabbed her hand, she glared at me again as she went to hit me with her other hand, again I caught it, I pushed her against the wall.

"Anything else you wanna throw at me?" I asked her, she glared at me, I only smirked at her, "Like I said, you can't defend yourself," I stated, I let her go as I began walking out.

"I can against you fathers mob," I heard her mutter; I turned to her with a glare.

"I told you never to compare me to them," I said, she smirked.

"Not exactly comparing you to them is it?" she asked, I glared harder.

"Look Katherine, if you're looking to be put six feet under keep talking, 'cause I don't take no shit from no one, I get what I want and I do what I want, if you have a problem with that then fuck off," I said as I walked out slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Keith-,"

"Fuck off," I cut Kellyn off as I walked passed them.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"The fuck's his problem?" Kellyn asked, Rythmi sighed.

"Maybe someone said something about his dad," she said, Seren nodded her head.

"You know how he gets about that," she said, Isaac nodded in agreement, the door to the infirmary opened as Kate stepped out, fully clothed.

"Hey Kate, how're you?" Isaac asked, Kate smiled softly.

"I'm fine, you guys?" she asked, the people before her smiled at her.

"Did you happen to say anything to Keith about his dad?" Seren asked, Kate flinched a little remembering his tone.

"Maybe why?" she asked, Seren shook her head.

"You better go apologize," Isaac said, Kate scoffed.

"Why would I apologize to a sexist, fucking jerk like him?" she asked, Kellyn shook his head.

"Keiths' dad's a m-,"

"I know what Keiths' dad is, I don't care what Keiths' dad is," Kate cut Kellyn off, Rythmi sighed.

"Kate go apologize, it may be for the best," she said, Kate sighed.

"Fine," was all she said before walking off.

"You think she'll do it?" Seren asked, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I got a feeling Keith may hurt her," Kellyn said, Isaac nodded his head.

As Kate walked around the grounds of the school she sighed, where the hell was she meant to look? She had sent Glaceon back to their room to wait for her, Kate sighed again as she entered the library, it was creepy.

"Keith?" Kate asked, curfew was a while ago, the moon was now shining making the room even creepier.

"Keith?" she called again, there was a sound in the room, Kate gulped it wasn't a Bidoof, that much she knew, "Keith come on, if this is you it isn't funny," she said, why was she calling him Keith anyway, did she really feel bad about bringing up his dad? Nah that couldn't be it, besides the bastard had it coming.

Kate rounded a corner in the room, it lead down another isle of books, Kate sighed again, but this time in frustration, the Ranger School had a lot of books and this was pissing her off.

As we walked she saw a figure move, stopping dead in her tracks, she hesitated as she saw the figure disappear, it wasn't a Ghastly.

"Keith?" she asked, she didn't get an answer, once she got to where the figure was she saw the only way to go was towards the door, she sighed as she looked back down the aisle, only to have her hands grabbed and be pushed into a bookshelf, she groaned as she hit it.

'_Oh Arceus let this be Keith and no one else,'_ Kate thought as she slowly opened her eyes, it was still too dark for her to see, she gulped taking her chances, but she couldn't talk as I knee pressed against her once more, she knew now that this was Keith.

"What?" Keith asked her, he dug his hands into her wrists harder making them hurt, Kate winced in pain, Keith smirked.

"I….came to…talk to…you," she muttered as his nails pierced her skin, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming, although the scream was stopped as a gasp came from her mouth instead, Keith was pressing his knee in harder, a chuckle was heard from him, Kate was completely helpless.

"Why?" he asked her, Kate closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, Keith raised a brow at her.

"What?" he asked, why oh why was Kate friends with this dick head? He was hurting her, but at the same time making her feel good, she whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry," she said louder, with that Keith let her go, Kate fell to her knees gasping for breath and holding her wrist softly, Keith looked at her for a second before realising what he had done, his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Arceus," he whispered as he knelt down next to her, 2I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, I don't know what I was doing," he said, Kate smiled softly.

"Don't mention it, I'm fine," she said as she stood up, her legs still a little shaky, Keith gulped but nodded his head, he walked her out of the dark library and into the hall, where he could actually see her, he smiled softly at her, he hadn't hurt her all that badly.

The two walked up the stairs and parted their ways with a goodnight, once Kate was inside her room she saw Rythmi, Kellyn, Isaac and Seren there, she cocked a brow.

"He hurt you?" Kellyn asked, though it was more of a statement, Kate shrugged as she grabbed her wrist again.

"Look Keith has these little blackouts when he gets mad, he doesn't know what he's doing, so don't hate him if he hurts you," Seren explained, Kate nodded her head, a small blush crept on her face at the memory of where his knee had been, Rythmi cocked a brow, she bid goodnight to her friends and sat on her bed.

"He didn't hurt you that much did he?" she asked, Kate shook her head, she knew Rythmi knew, after all, the blonde could read people like a book, "Be careful, if he's doing it to you, he may black out completely and, you know," she said, Kate nodded her head again.

"I know, I'll try and be careful around him," Kate said, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Good, night Kate," she said, Kat smiled at her.

"Night Ryth," she said as she climbed into her bed, she began petting Glaceon, who was already asleep while staring at the ceiling, one thought ran through her mind, the same one over and over, she couldn't figure out the answer to it either.

'_Why did it feel so good?'_

* * *

**Chapter three done, I should probably mention this is a high T low M, there are no sex scenes in it though sorry about that, anyway I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D**


	4. Outdoor Class, Remis' Phone Call

**Kates' P.O.V**

I sat in Ms Aprils' class as she began talking about Outdoor Class; I wasn't really listening, considering Glaceon was jumpy, more so than usual, I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Keep your little pokemon under control, for Arceus' sake," Keith said as Glaceon began bouncing near his chair, I only shrugged as I turned back to Ms April.

"Keith told me he has 38 questions to ask the Ranger," Rythmi said, Ms April smiled, Keith only shrugged.

"That's very enthusiastic Keith," she said, she then ordered us down to Ascension Square, everyone filed out of the class, leaving me with Rythmi and Keith, Seren and Kellyn had already ran down, and Isaac wasn't in our class.

"Gla," Glaceon said as she began dragging me, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," I said as I began walking behind her, Rythmi and Keith on my tail.

"What's with her, she seems very jumpy," Rythmi said, I shrugged.

"I've got no idea," I answered, we walked down the steps that led to Ascension Square, once I the bottom I saw a boy with an afro petting Glaceon, "That explains so much," I said as we walked over.

"Ok now, everyone this is Crawford, he's a Pokemon Ranger," Ms April introduced, the class all said hi or hey as he looked at us all, he smiled once he saw me, his Bedew jumped off his shoulder and ran over to me, I picked it up, it jumped on my head before jumping off onto Glaceons' back, who then ran around in a circle.

"QUIT MESSING AROUND!" I yelled with Crawford in sync, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked, he frowned.

"Hey you said it with me, I didn't mean to do it," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"'Course ya didn't," I said, he glared at me.

"What's that mean?" he asked, I turned to him.

"It means you always do it," I said to him, he pouted before looking away.

"And you're meant to be the older sibling," I muttered as I shook my head, Crawford glanced at me.

"I heard that," he said, I looked at him.

"No, really?" I asked, sarcasm dripped in my voice, he stuck his tongue out at me, "Swear to Arceus, I am not related to you," I said as I turned back to watching Glaceon, Crawford laughing at me as he placed his hand on my head.

"Ah, you know you love me," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, kinda don't have a choice, you are family," I said, I realised everyone was staring at us, Crawford did too as he turned to everyone.

"So, how many of you have been nice to my baby sister?" he asked in a baby voice as he pinched my cheeks, I smacked his hands away.

"You are suck a dick head," I said as I walked next to Rythmi, who was giggling along with Seren, Kellyn and Isaac, while Keith was just rolling his eyes, Crawford grabbed my hand and pulled my back to him.

"Isn't that Keith Dazzle?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked, Crawford looked at me in fear.

"If he finds out he'll turn you into his dad," he whispered to me, then looked at Keith, who raised an eye brow, I rolled my eyes.

"Chillax, he's not gonna find out, plus if he did know, he still wouldn't turn me in, he's nothing like his dad," I answered, Crawford gave me a sceptical look, I rolled my eyes, "I solemnly swear if he does do it, I will personally curse him to death, or kill him myself," I said as I placed my hand over my heart, Crawford nodded his head.

"Ok, let's move onto the main events of the day shall we?" he asked, Ms April nodded, we all walked until we were circling Crawford.

"the Questions and answers," Ms April said, I called Glaceon back over as Crawford let his friend pokemon come out around him, Glaceon sat in front of me, we were all sat on the ground, we couldn't be bothered to stand.

"Ok first question, yes you," Crawford said as he began pointing to people from Kincaids' class then our class.

"Crawford why did you become a ranger?" asked a male student.

"Well that's because I love pokemon. I wanted to befriend them, plus it's a cool job," Crawford said, I rolled my eyes at the amount of pride and at the size of his ego, which had shown when he said it.

"What kinds of pokemon are hard to capture?" asked a female student.

"Well speaking for myself psychic and ghost type because they just have a habit of going poof during a capture then reappearing anywhere" he answered, I nodded my head, I knew that, but they were also quite easy.

"Me next, me next. Do you think I will become a good operator?" Rythmi asked Crawford I looked at her, what was he? A fortune teller now?

"Well I'm only seeing you for the first time ever, but sure if you work hard at it you could become a great operator," he answered a warm smile on his face and amusement in his eyes; I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey Ryth aren't you confusing him with a fortune teller?" Keith asked. "Anyway what about me will I become a good pokemon ranger?" Keith asked, his voice calm and cool as he tried to actually look cool, I rolled my eyes, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Crawford either, he looked at me, then smirked, oh no, he's not thinking that, I need a barf bag.

"Aren't you confusing him/me with a fortune teller?" me and Crawford asked at the same time, I sent a glare towards him.

"You really need to stop doing that," I said, he glared back.

"Me it's you who's doing it," he countered, we spent the next five minutes glaring, while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Crawford said as he looked back at Keith with knowing eyes, "I can tell you this your strong will shines through loud and proud, I'm sure you'll make it. Why you might even have the fixings to make a better ranger then me," Crawford said, I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look, he only shrugged his shoulders, I sighed as I began listening to the questions again.

"Well Katherine, you got any questions?" he asked, my mouth fell open as I looked at him, I looked at Glaceon and nodded my head, she quickly froze him in place, I snickered as Ms April scolded me and her.

"Shouldn't have called me Katherine," was my only excuse, Ms April frowned, "Fine, fine, I'll in freeze him," I said as I tapped the ice three times, Crawford started shivering from head to toe.

"N-now I k-know why I was h-happy to l-leave," he said, I frowned at him.

"Aw love you too," I said as I hugged him, he didn't pull away, he needed the warmth.

"I hate you," he said as he stood up, I followed after him.

"Love you too," I said as I sat back down next to Keith.

"Let's carry on," he said as he glared at me, an indication of 'I'll-get-you-when-you-graduate', I snickered at him.

"Have you ever made any mistakes?" asked a female student, I was trying as hard as I could to stop myself from smirking but I couldn't.

"Yeah I have there was the time I dumped juice all over my styler, or the time I tried to capture a stuffed doll, or the time I put my ranger uniform on over my pajamas…..hang on don't make me say those things!" he raised his voice his face red, the rest of us just laughed at him.

"Don't forget the time you tried to capture dad because he was dressed as a Slowpoke," I added, Crawford chuckled a little.

"Yeah, but that was his fault," he said, I raised a brow.

"How was it? You're the one who tried to catch him," I said, Crawford sweat dropped at me.

"Yeah, but, uh, erm, um, next question please?" he asked, I smirked.

"I rest my case," I said, he just glared at me, I rolled my eyes as I did, I saw Keith looking at me out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head towards him, "Something wrong?" I asked, he just shrugged his shoulders; I raised a brow at him.

"Nothing," he answered, though I could see an emotion in his eyes, what was it? It looked like jealousy, but that's impossible, right?

"What makes you glad that you became a ranger?" asked a male student.

"Well I'd have to say the big smiles we get from everyone after helping the people and pokemon," he answered, we smiled at him, that would be a nice reward.

"Crawford has Ms April ever been angry with you?" asked a female student.

"I'll say she has she used to blow up at me once a day," he answered, I gave him a doubtful look.

"You know that isn't true" she retorted. "It wasn't once a day. It had to be at least three times a day. But that not the whole story. Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone's spirits up with his kindness and sense of humour," that sounds more like Crawford, I laughed a little, Serens' hand then went up.

"Where are you from?" she asked him, Crawford smiled.

"I'm from Summerland," he answered, I looked at him, knowing what was coming next.

"Have you ever seen Summerlands' Gift?" Kellyn asked, Crawfords' eyes darted straight to me, Keith raised a brow as he also looked at me, I wasn't looking at any of them.

"Honestly, no, no one's ever seen Summerlands' gift, and if people have, they've never said anything about it," Crawford answered, I would have let out a sigh of relief but I couldn't, Keith was still looking at me, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Nothing," was all he said before turning his attention back on Crawford.

"Voicemail, Voicemail," came a voice from his styler, "Crawford do you hear me? There's a mantine hurt off the eastern shore of school Island. The mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's headed to the school by boat for you. Join her Crawford and head to the sight immediately. We're going to need your help on this one," his base leader, Barlow, explained, I looked at Crawford, who smiled at the styler, he was only happy because his girlfriend would be there.

"Roger leader," Crawford answered, he looked at me to see me smirking, he glared at me as he ended the transmission.

"So cool," the class chorused.

"She is not my girlfriend Katherine," Crawford said, my smirk fell.

"I can freeze your ass and give you to Luana like that," I said, he glared at me, I only smirked again.

"Please save the mantine," Rythmi begged.

"Hold on mantine we're going to save you. Since the students are so worried about the mantine ill check back to say how the mission went. Sorry I have cut the outdoor class short," he said to Mr Lamont.

"There's no need to apologize. Beside isn't that your boat?" Mr Lamont asked, I looked at the boat then smiled as Luana came out.

"COME ON CRAWFORD!" she yelled, Crawford put two fingers up to her, not the swearing way, she then saw me, "HEY KATE!" she yelled, I waved to her, as I smiled at her, Crawford glanced at me.

"I'll see ya soon Katie," Crawford said as he petted my head, I nodded as I gave him a hug.

"Sure thing, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said with a wink, he glared at me again before running towards the boat, he jumped in as the boat took off, I waved as I watched the boat fade in the distance.

"Alright everyone that was the shortest outdoor class ever let's head back in," Ms April ushered everyone back inside, this time Serena, Kellyn and Isaac stayed behind with us, we all smiled.

"That was so cool, I can't believe that he's your brother," Seren said, I shrugged.

"I sure can," I muttered as I began walking, Glaceon following behind me, with Keith, Kellyn and Seren, Isaac stood with Rythmi, who was looking at the Pledge Stone.

"Hey," Rythmi said to us, we turned to look at her, "Let's make a pledge at the pledge stone," she suggested, she put her hand in the middle of us, Isaac placed his on top of hers, Kellyn then placed his on top of Isaacs' as Seren placed hers on top of Kellyns', I shrugged as I placed mine on top of Serens', we all looked at Keith.

"Well?" Kellyn asked, Keith scoffed, I looked at him.

"Come on Keith," Isaac and Seren pleaded, he looked at me, I only smiled at him, he sighed as he put his on top of mine, it was weird, it felt like he was holding it, looking down, I saw he was squeezing it.

"I pledge to be the greatest operator of all Almia," Ryth said.

"I pledge to be the greatest ranger in all of Almia," Keith said.

"I pledge to always smile to make others smile," Seren said, we smiled at her.

"I pledge to always keep things fresh around the Ranger Base," Kellyn said.

"I pledge to become one of the greatest scientists of all time," Isaac said.

"I pledge to always help people and pokemon in need and that we'll always be together," I said, everyone smiled at me as we raised our hands with a laugh.

We then began to run back towards the school as we laughed along the way, even Keith was running, which was a shock from his usual state, we actually had him laughing as well, I thought I was dreaming.

Once we got to the place we all hang out we slumped onto the sofas, a laugh came from us all still, people around us were looking in shock as Keith laughed and smiled, in my pocket I felt something vibrate, I pulled my phone out.

"You got Kate," I said, I knew it was my sister.

"Hiya Kate," Remis' voice came on the other line.

"Heya Remi, what's going on?" I asked as I sat up, everyone looked at me.

"Mama and Papa are letting us move out to Almia, we're looking for a place now. We'll be able to see you on your job and we'll be able to play a lot more," she said, I smiled at her.

"That's great, but remember what I said, don't move out here because I don't know where I'm gonna be stationed yet," I answered, Remi laughed on the other line.

"Put that condom away," Kellyn called, my mouth fell open.

"Kate, is this a bad time?" Remi asked on the other line, "And Mama says you better not have a condom," she added.

"WHO'S GIVEN MY KATIE A CONDOM? I WILL KILL WHOEVER HAS DONE IT! SHE BETTER STILL BE INNOCENT WHEN WE SEE HER!" my dad began yelling.

"D-DAD!" I yelled into the phone, "It's a joke," I said, my face bright red, Rythmi snickered as she looked at me.

"Well, we can't wait to meet your friends Kate, let's hope you haven't found a boyfriend," Remi said, my dad went into another frenzy on the phone, I sighed.

"There's a shoe box at the bottom of the stairs, hit dad over the head with that for me, and no I haven't got a boyfriend and when you come over you can meet my friends," I said as I rolled my eyes, there was a thud on the other line, I snickered a little.

"Anyway, mama says we're moving to Chicole Village, we should be there for your graduation," Remi said, I rolled my eyes.

"Did what I just say go over her head?" I asked, I heard Remi sigh.

"Probably, well we gotta go, bye, bye Katie," she said, I smiled.

"Bite me Remi," I said as she hung the phone up with a giggle, I sighed as I shook my head, "Swear to Arceus," I muttered as I laid back on the sofa, only to lay on Keiths' arm, he was stretched out of the sofa, I quickly sat up, while the others snickered.

"Your sister sounds sweet," Rythmi said, I nodded my head.

"She is," I answered.

"But your dad seems a little weird," Kellyn said, I glared at him.

"He wouldn't have gone into a frenzy if you hadn't have brought up the condom," I retorted, Kellyn just snickered, Seren hit him on the arm, Keith looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, he's back into his moody self," Isaac said, Keith glared at him, Isaac only smiled, just then Keiths' phone went off, I looked at him as he went to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked, "Yeah, hey," he began to listen, "Sure thing, alright, bye mom," he said, we all looked at him.

"Checking in?" Seren asked, Keith nodded his head, Janice then came up behind us.

"Now kids, time for bed," she said, we groaned but nodded as we all stood up; we said good night to the boys and walked towards our rooms.

Once I opened the door to mine and Rythmis' room, Glaceon jumped straight on the bed, I walked over to my bed, as Rythmi walked over to her, we changed and climbed into bed, Rythmi clapped to turn the lights out.

"Night Kate," she said, I closed my eyes.

"Night Ryth," I answered as I let the darkness swallow me.

* * *

**Chapter four done, hope you all liked it, please REIVEW :D**


	5. Summerland, Welcome Home

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I sat in class, Keith on my right, daydreaming away, Rythmi on my left listening intently, Glaceon by my side, sleeping the day away without a care in the world, lucky girl.

"Alright class, now as you know, today's the day of our trip to Summerland," Ms April announced, my head shot up from Glaceon as she woke up, jumping to her feet, I smiled a little, "Now Kate, I know you haven't been here very long, but we will be visiting Summerland for a week or so," Ms April added, I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked, she only smiled at me.

"To observe all the pokemon in the forest and the sea, I hear it's the best place, but you have to be careful of rampaging Sharpedo," she explained, then went deep in thought, I looked at Glaceon, who just cocked her head to the side, I smiled as I petted her head.

"Now, you have an hour to talk amongst yourselves, before we finish packing and head out," Ms April said, everyone nodded as we all began talking.

Rythmi, Seren and Kellyn came over to talk to us, Glaceon jumped onto my desk as I carried on petting her, Rythmi and Seren copying my actions, Keith and Kellyn smiled.

"I know what I'm doing when I get there," Kellyn said, we all looked at him.

"What's that?" Seren asked, Kellyn smiled widely.

"I'm going hunting for Summerlands' Gift," he said, Glaceon growled a little but the petting calmed her down.

"You won't find it, no one's ever seen it," I said, Keith smirked.

"Actually people have seen it," he said, we all looked at him, I cocked a brow, "I did some research last night," he said, all our eyes went wide, "Don't give me that look," he growled.

"Ok Mr Smarty Pants, who has seen Summerlands' Gift?" I asked him, he smirked at me.

"That's where the beauty of the situation lies my dear Kate," he said, I gagged while rolling my eyes at him, "You see, most people won't say if they've seen Summerlands' gift," he began, I raised a brow at him, "But, after much, much research, I have some to the conclusion that Summerlands' Gift is a," he stopped to build up the tension, though I think I knew what was coming, "Building," he finished, I stared at him, then blinked, I blinked again, and I third time, then I burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that's rich that is," I said, "I needed that, thanks Keith," I called as I began walking out the door, Glaceon on my tail.

I sat in mine and Rythmis' dorm room, I had just finished putting a bikini on when the door opened, I turned my head to see Kellyn, Seren, Rythmi, Isaac and Keith. Kellyn and Isaacs' mouths dropped while Rythmi and Seren started fussing over how cute I looked, while Keith was just staring in shock.

"Woah, Flat Chest has some," he said, I growled.

"Well, too bad I can't say the same for you," I said to him, he rolled his eyes, Rythmi groaned.

"When will you two grow up?" she asked, I looked at Keith, then smirked.

"When he loses his virginity," I answered, everyones' mouths dropped open, but Keith just smirked.

"Who's to say I haven't lost it already?" he asked, the others turned to him in shock; I rolled my eyes then sighed.

"Who would be able to feel such a small dick in them?" I asked him, I felt arms slip around my bare waist as I slipped my top over my head, "What the…." I trailed off as I felt something poke my ass cheeks, turning my head I saw Keith behind me, I smirked.

"Feel it?" he whispered to me, I smirked wider.

"Didn't know you had the hots for me, I think it's time you cooled down," I said, Glaceon then shot an ice beam out of her mouth freezing the pervert in place, Rythmi and the others clapped, I smiled, "Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week," I said as I pulled my skirt on, we then all sat around on mine and Ryths' bed as we began talking, leaving Keith frozen, I enjoyed the peace.

Later the same day we were all stood in the hallway, all of Ms Aprils' class, oh and Isaac, Kincaid let him come with us a, still frozen, Keith was stood next to me. Ms April gave me a stern look, I sighed as I hit the ice bang in the middle, making it crumble away, an almost blue Keith emerged, almost, he glared at me.

"You're fucking crazy," he said, I smiled at him.

"Did you only just figure that out?" I asked, he growled before walking over to Kellyn and the other guy in our class, I didn't bother memorising his name like.

We listened as Ms April began to talk about what we would do, how we would behave, where we were staying.

"We're staying at Summerlands' Gift Hotel," she said, I pumped my fist in the air, attracting her attention, "what is it Kate?" she asked, I only smiled.

"Nothing," I answered, once all that was done we walked out the school to a waiting coach, I smiled as I sat next to Seren, Rythmi sat across from us, making it easy to talk to her, Keith and Kellyn sat in front of us, while Isaac took the seat next to Rythmi, who blushed, I rolled my eyes at her then made a kissy face, she glared at me.

I was ordered by Ms April to put Glaceon into her pokeball until the end of the trip, though I knew once we were on the boat she'd come back out.

The ride to Pueltown was quick and fast, since we were on a coach. Once we got to the docks we were having one of them speedboats take us, making our journey to Summerland incredibly quick.

Everyone began getting their luggage off the coach as we walked towards the boat.

"This is gonna be a fast trip," Ryth muttered, I smiled as I jumped on the speedboat.

"Cheer up," I said while putting a thumbs up, "Nothing's better than the salty sea air running through your hair," I said.

"Is that our Katherine Jones I hear?" someone said, I turned around, an old man, in his early fifties smiled at me.

"Grandpapa?" I asked, the man smiled wider.

"GRANDPAPA!" I yelled as I hugged the older man, he laughed at me.

"How've you been sweetheart?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I've been great, how are mom, dad, Remi and grandmamma doing?" I asked, my grandpapa smiled at me.

"They're fine, they're looking forwards to your little trip, now who are your friends?" he asked looking at the class, and Ms April, who had just joined us.

"Oh, this is my class, this is my teacher Ms April," I said as I pointed to her, "This is Rythmi," I pointed to Ryth, "This is Seren," I pointed to Seren, "This is Kellyn," I pointed to Kellyn, "This is Isaac," I pointed to Isaac, this is "This is Sean," I pointed to the other boy in our class, "And this is the annoying Keith," I finished, everyone greeted my grandpapa as we climbed onto the boat, once he started it going he pulled me away from my friends and into his cabin before locking the door.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"Grandpapa, if this is about Keith-,"

"This is not about him, this is about how you feel for him," he said, I looked at him confused, mainly as to what he was implying, "You know that his father is after Summerlands' Gift, if he gets his hands on you, he will kill you," he exaggerated the final words, making me grimace, "You can't go around falling in love with Keith," he said, I looked at him in shock.

"I'm so checking you into a mental home when we get back," I said, he glared at me, I held my hands up in defeat, "Grandpapa, I don't feel anything for him, trust me," I said, my grandpapa looked at me concerned then narrowed his eyes.

"Cross your heart and hope to die," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, or let Arcues bleed me dry," I said, my grandpapa nodded as he unlocked his cabin, I walked back out to the others, who looked a little shocked, Ms April looked concerned.

"What was that about?" Rythmi asked, I looked at her.

"Family stuff," I answered before we continued talking, I saw Keith looking at me then my grandpapa before joining in the convo.

"LAND HO!" Grandpapa yelled, I turned to see Summerland coming into view, everyone was stood on the pier, I smiled as I stood from my seat.

"We're here," I called to Ms April, who nodded, while Keith rubbed his ears.

"For an old geezer he sure has a loud mouth," he said, I slapped him over the head, "HEY!" he yelled, I growled.

"That old geezer is my grandpapa," I seethed through clenched teeth, "So shut up," I said, Keith rolled his eyes again, once the boat stopped I jumped out of it, instantly getting glomped by my bestie.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" my bestie, Safia, yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!" she yelled again, I pushed her away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SCREAMING IN MY EARHOLE!" I yelled back, she burst out laughing as did I, she then grabbed my top and skirt and ripped them off, "HEY THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE!" I yelled, she only winked and began running off; I followed after her as everyone on the pier gave me high fives.

"WELCOME BACK KATIE!" they all yelled, I turned, jumped in the air and pumped my fists up, Glaceon came out of her pokeball and used blizzard to make a white effect in the background, everyone cheered, it felt good to be home.

As we ventured through the boardwalk in Summerland, everyone was talking, high fiving me or saying 'hey' to me, I smiled and said 'hey' to everyone back, Rythmi and Seren walked next to me, even though I was only in a bikini, everyone was confortable, the guys walked in swimming trunks. We finally made it to Summerlands' Gift Hotel; I took a deep breath before walking in.

There was no one at the front desk, or at the tables in the lobby, I cocked a brow, Ms April walked next to me.

"Wonder where they are," she said, we walked forwards, she rang the bell, I rolled my eyes as I jumped up on the desk, knowing full well what happened.

"So, which 'en is it this time?" I asked as I looked at my father, who was laid on the floor, "Get shocked or burned?" I asked again, my dads' eyes shot straight open.

"KATIE!" he yelled, people are yelling too much around this place.

"The one and only," I said, my dad jumped around the desk before spinning me around.

"Honey what's with all the racket?" my mom asked as she walked down the stairs, Remi walked behind her.

"BIG SISTER!" she also yelled, she ran towards me once dad set me down, I picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh Kate," my mom said as she hugged me, she also gave me a kiss on the cheek, I smiled at her, Ms April looked at me.

"Well, this explains why you didn't pack anything," she said, I turned to her.

"Yep," I nodded, my dad then got that stern father look on his face.

"Which one of you is the one who gave my little girl a condom?" he asked, his eyes wondered around the group until they landed on Keith.

"I bet it was you, wasn't it Dazzle?" he asked, Keith only glared at him.

"Dad, chill, it was a joke Keith didn't do anything," I said, my dad turned to me, shock evident in his eyes, then he frowned.

"When did you become so friendly with him?" he asked, I sighed.

"Why would I be friendly with Small Dick over there?" I asked, Keith glared at me.

"Shut it Flat Chest," he said, my dad turned to him, about to yell at him when my mom spoke up.

"Adir, don't be so impolite," she said, she stepped forwards, offering her hand to Ms April, "My name is Freya, I apologize for my husband's behaviour," she said, my dad glared at Keith one last time before looking at Ms April.

"My name is Adir, I also apologize for my behaviour, I was out of line," he said as he shook her hand, Ms April smiled.

"Well, I can see where Kate gets her manners, I'm Ms April" she said, my mom and dad smiled at her.

"I'm Remi, I'm Kates' little sister," Remi said as she also shook Ms Aprils' hand, Rythmi and Seren looked at her as mom and dad went over to check us all in.

"Aw aren't you cute," Rythmi said as she picked her up, "I'm Rythmi," she said, Remi smiled at her as she hugged her.

"I'm Seren," Seren said as she took Remi from Ryth, Remi then hugged her.

"My name's Isaac, nice to meet you," Isaac said, Remi smiled at him, "I have a sister about your age, maybe you could meet her someday, I'm sure you'd get along great," he added, Remi nodded as she shook his hand.

"My name's Kellyn," Kellyn held his hand out as Remi shook it, he shook her hand making her arm go all over the place, Remi just laughed at him.

"My name's Sean," Sean said as he shook her hand, Remi smiled at him, Remi looked at Keith, knowing full well who he was, but wanting to know how he'd introduce himself.

"I'm Keith," he said as he looked down at her, he knelt to her level, everyone looked at him, my parents were quite scared that he was getting so close to their youngest, "Nice to meet you," he said, Remi smiled as she held her hand out, Keith shook it as he smiled back at her.

"Well, Keith does have a soft spot," I said, he glared at me.

"For children yes, for you," his eyes trailed over my body, "Never," he said, I rolled my eyes at him, then noticed I was still in my bikini, I blushed at the thought of him only doing it to check me out. Remi ran over to one of the tables in the room as Glaceon followed her.

"Alright, we will show you to your rooms, please follow us," my mom said, "Kate you have your room as normal," she said, I nodded but followed them anyway.

"Your family are nice," Ryth said, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, your sister's so cute," Seren said, Kellyn fell back with Keith to talk to us.

"We can see who you take after," Kellyn laughed, I rolled my eyes, then remembered something.

"Hey mom," I called running to her, she turned to me, "How's dad anyway, is he ok now?" I asked, my mom laughed.

"Oh your father, he always bounces back, he's fine," she said as we continued walking, she showed Ms April her room and Sean his room, "How's Crawford?" she asked, I smiled.

"He's doing great, he may even get a girlfriend," I said, my moms' eyes went wide, "Oh and he's grown an afro," I added, my moms' face filled with horror.

"Your brother always was a strange one for fashion," she said, then smiled at me, "Who may his girlfriend be?" she asked, I smirked.

"Luana, you know the one he talks about from his base?" I asked, mom nodded, "I saw her, she's gotten prettier," I said as we showed Seren, Rythmi, Isaac and Kellyn their rooms, now it was just me, mom and Keith, I could tell she was really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Mrs Jones?" Keith asked, my mom turned to him in shock.

"Y-yes?" she asked, Keith looked at her, then around the hallway we were walking through.

"I was wondering, why is this hotel named Summerlands' Gift?" he asked, my moms' eyes shot wide open.

"Well, that's because we're very grateful to have Summerlands' Gift, even though no one has seen it or knows where it is," she explained, Keith nodded his head before his eyes rested on a picture of me and Remi when we were younger.

"You've got a nice family," he said, my mom nodded towards him.

"Thank you," she said, we carried on walking until we were at Keiths' room, which was across from mine, with that my mom left, Keith turned to me.

"Don't think because I'm polite to your family, I will be to you Flat Chest," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Zip it up Small Dick, Ms April wants us to rest, so rest, tomorrow we're going to the forest," I said, Keith rolled his eyes before walking into his own room, I sighed as I walked into mine, it hadn't been touched. I smiled as I flopped onto my bed, not even bothering to put any pyjamas on, it was unusually hot tonight, I shrugged it off as nothing as I went to sleep.

* * *

**Rythmis' P.O.V**

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't, I sighed as I got up out of bed and walked towards my door.

I knew Seren would be asleep, Keith would be, so would Kellyn and Isaac, I could try Kate, maybe she would still be up.

Walking down the halls I stopped in front of a door that said 'KATE' in gold letters, I knocked on the door, no reply, I opened the door to see Kate sleeping peacefully, under the covers, my mouth dropped, it was boiling and she was under the covers, I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Guess she's used to it," I muttered as I walked towards the entrance of the Hotel.

"I'm going for a walk Mrs Jones," I said as I neared the reception counter, Mrs Jones looked at me.

"Oh of course, it's unusually hot tonight," she said, I laughed.

"Tell me about it, Kate's asleep under the covers," I said, Mrs Jones laughed at that.

"Same old Kate, anyway be safe Rythmi," she called, I smiled at her.

"I will Mrs Jones," I said as I began to walked out the door.

"Rythmi," Mrs Jones called, I turned to her, "My name's Freya, not Mrs Jones," she said, I laughed but nodded my head.

"All right, I'll be back soon Freya," I said as I left, I began walking down the boardwalks, they were still warm, I sat at the edge of one as I dipped my feet into them, a couple of teenage girls walked passed me talking about random things, then one topic caught my attention.

"I'm glad Summerlands' Gift's back, even if it is only for a while," one of them said, the other girl laughed.

"Imagine what that Dazzel boy's father would do if he found out she was back," the same girl who laughed had said that, I kept listening for a while.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't believe that she wanted to be a Ranger," the other said before they were out of ear shot.

"Summerlands' gift is back, it's a person, and she wanted to be a Ranger," I muttered, my eyes shot open as I realised who Summerlands' Gift was. With that I began to make my way back to the hotel, making sure to confront Kate about it the minute I got back.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

I shot up in my bed as thunder clapped in my head, someone who wasn't supposed to know knew I was Summerlands' Gift, why the thunder? I had no idea, I was just having a normal dream until it clapped in my head, making me jolt awake. I gasped for breath as I placed a hand over my heart, the thunder clapped again, that's when I realised it wasn't in my head, Summerland was having a storm, I looked out my window, the lightening spread throughout the sky as the thunder clapped, a roar was heard, I smiled slightly.

"Raikou the god of thunder and lightning, leaps great distances and can communicate with the one hero of the world," I muttered as I placed my hand on the glass, the lightning and thunder began to settle down, but then there was a knock at my door, my eyes trailed to it as a frown came on my face, the person who knew I was Summerlands' Gift was on the other side.

"Come in," I called, the door opened, a blonde with curls stepped in, my frown left my face a little as I looked at Rythmi, "So," I said as I looked her in the eyes, "You know huh?" I asked her, Rythmi closed the door before sitting on my bed.

"You're really Summerlands' Gift?" she asked, I sighed, I was hoping she would say 'know what?' or something along those eyes.

"How'd you find out?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Two girls were talking about it, I pieced it together," she said, I shook my head.

"I told no one to say anything about it when tourists are here," I muttered, Rythmi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Secret's safe with me," she said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"But why didn't you tell us?" she asked, I looked at her with the 'Are-you-really-that-stupid?' look, which made her rethink her question, "Keith," she said, I nodded my head.

"I didn't say anything because he would tell his father, who would come here and try to use my 'powers'," I said doing air quotes around powers, Rythmi giggled.

"So what do you do?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Nothing really, I can befriend and calm down any pokemon I need to," I answered, then looked at Rythmi, "The whole of Summerland knows, including the odd few from other Regions and cities, you cannot tell anyone," I said to her, she nodded her head.

"I won't," she answered.

"Cross your heart and hope to die," I said, Rythmi rolled her eyes, déjà vu much.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, let Raikou strike me down if I lie," she said, I nodded my head.

"Alright," I said, Rythmis' attention them turned to the sky, the storm had calmed down, the clouds were going as the stars appeared, Glaceon turned in her sleep, Rythmi smiled at me as she stood up.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, night Kate," she said, I smiled.

"Night Ryth," I answered as she closed my door, I climbed back under my covers as I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5 done, I had to add in this little trip, I don't think enough goes off in the Ranger school, if you want them to do something on their trip, just say so and I'll make it happen, other than that please REVIEW :D**


	6. Rampaging Sharpedo, Why So Mad?

**Kates' P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs to the mini kitchen, maybe I should explain, at Summerlands' Gift Hotel, all food is hand made by the owners, so my parents were there, along with Remi, and my class.

"Morning, Mom, Dad, Remi, Rythmi, Isaac, Seren, Kellyn, Sean, Ms April," I stopped as I looked around, I saw Keith leaned back on the table, he had headphones in, while his feet were propped up on the table, I frowned. Walking over to him I poked his forehead, making him fall to the ground, I laughed at his angered expression.

"Not funny," he said, I smirked.

"Totally funny," I said as everyone else began snickering, Keith only glared at me.

"Kate, guess what daddy did," Remi said, I walked over to her, taking a seat next to her, I smiled.

"What?" I asked, she smiled the widest smile I've ever seen.

"He got a Flareon," she answered, my mouth dropped as the fire type evolution of Eevee walked out of the kitchen, once he saw me he shied away a bit, that is until I used my powers, showing him a meant no harm. I held my hand out for him to sniff; the pokemon did so before jumping into my lap.

"Well, aren't you cute," I said as I petted the fire coloured main the pokemon had, it purred as I did so.

"Flareon, let's go play outside," Remi said as she ran over to her shoes.

"Flar," he said before jumping from my knees and onto the ground, he ran over to Remi before running out the room.

"Be careful Remi," our mom called out, Remi put a thumbs up before running off, Rythmi began laughing.

"What?" I asked, her and Seren just smiled.

"I said she's a lot like you," Seren answered, I shrugged.

"So?" I asked, Keith smirked.

"Looks like you're gonna have to teach her how to stuff her bra then," he said, I grabbed a knife off the table, slamming it down between hit fingers; everyone flinched, except my mom and dad.

"She's a child, say anything like that and I won't hesitate to hurt you," I growled, Keith only smirked.

"My, my, a feisty one," he said, I growled as I walked away from the table, knowing I was going to hurt him if I stayed any longer, I walked into the kitchen helping my mom and dad with breakfast.

Once that was done, we all went to get changed, it didn't take long until we were all stood at the front desk, as Ms April was about to tell us what we were doing the doors opened.

"KATE!" Safia ran up to me, I turned to her; worry was evident in her face, while fear shone in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, she gasped.

"Rampaging Sharpedo," she said, I cocked a brow.

"What else is new?" I asked, she looked at me.

"REMI'S OUT THERE!" she yelled, my heart stopped as time stood still, before I had time to register what I was doing I had ran out the door, my class, Safia, mom and dad hot on my tail.

I got to the beach, looking around I saw everyone was looking out to see, Flareon was calling out Remis' name over and over.

"What happened?" I asked one of the beach girls, she looked at me.

"Your sister just went swimming, but the current took her away, she didn't go anywhere near Sharpedo territory, but they attacked her anyway," she explained, I turned to my mom, who tossed me an Aqualung.

"BE CAREFUL!" she yelled, I didn't do anything as I ran along the boardwalk towards Sharpedo territory before jumping in.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"IS SHE CRAZY?" Rythmi yelled as she looked at Freya and Adir, the two looked at her.

"Give her a chance," Freya said, Rythmi then remembered that Kate was Summerlands' Gift, she gulped before looking back to sea, everyone copied her motions as they looked back, each looking equally worried, but the most worried had to be Keith. Why? He did not know.

Kate dived towards the bottom of the ocean, seeing her sister, she placed the Aqualung in her mouth, Remi began to breathe again as she slowly opened her eyes, Kate motioned for the surface as she dragged Remi up with her, out of the corner of her eye, something shiny caught Kates' eye, it was on Sharpedo territory. Turning her head, Kate saw the swarm of Sharpedo coming their way, swimming faster she dragged Remi to the surface, not caring about being tired, she lifted her out to her waiting parents.

Freya and Adir smiled once they saw Remi was safe, just as Kate was about to get out, she felt something bit her ankle, she winced in pain as she looked down, blood was coming out of it, this was very common when Sharpedo were rampaging.

"Kate, get out," Adir ordered, her, Kate looked at them before diving back into the water, she avoided a number of Sharpedo before she eventually got to the shiny thing, picking it up she saw it was a necklace, one that must have fallen off the beach girls. She swam back to surface, being further out than she liked when she had to throw things, she threw it back to her mother, who caught it.

Kate felt another pain in her leg, diving back down she saw the Sharpedo were still rampaging, Kate looked around quickly before swimming down, she saw a piece of metal, about the size of one of her walls, her mouth dropped.

She was unexpectedly tackled from behind, being sent flying into another Sharpedo, who bit down on her arm, causing her to bleed badly, if she didn't get this sorted soon, there was a chance of death.

Swimming towards the metal she examined it, turning when she heard the sound of movement, her eyes widened in shock, she didn't have time to dodge this attack at all, another Sharpedo appeared in front of her.

'_Leave her be, she's trying to help,' _it said, the other Sharpedo looked at it, before looking at Kate, whose eyes then flashed to show she meant no harm. The Sharpedo instantly recognised her, swimming over to her they swam around her, Kate gasped as she went to the surface for some air. She took in a few gasps before going back under, ignoring the cries from the people in Summerland.

She swam back down, trying to push the metal away from the Sharpedos' territory, to no luck, she looked around for a pokemon that might be able to help her, seeing a Gyarados her eyes flashed, it instantly came over to help.

With the power of the Gyarados, Kate and the Sharpedo helping they got the metal dislodged from the ground, the Sharpedo began taking it to the surface. As Kate started swimming again, she started panicking, she needed air and she wasn't going to get it fast enough, her swimming slowed down as she eyes began to drop.

An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back up to the surface, she took in as much air as she could before coughing and looking at the person who save her, she was surprised to see it was none other than Keith, who was glaring at her.

"Idiot," he muttered as he helped her back to land, her mother rushed to her with a first aid kit, bandaging up her legs and arm. Everyone watched in silence as her father scolded her.

"We told you to get out of the water, you should have gotten out," he said, Kate rolled her eyes.

"And let the Sharpedo carry one rampaging, no way," she retorted, her father growled.

"You could have been killed."

"If I didn't sort it out EVERYONE could have been killed," Adir looked at his daughter as he sighed.

"Be careful next time," he said, Kate smiled innocently.

"Will do," she said as she walked over to the edge of the boardwalk, she saw the Sharpedo holding the metal, it was a lot larger than Kate thought it was. Keith, who was still in the water, took the metal and handed it to the people on land, Kate looked at it in confusion.

"Who the hell would do something like this?" she asked, everyone shrugged, Kate sighed.

"Whatever, make something useful out of it," she said as she walked back to the hotel to get changed, Keith on her heel as she did so.

Once Kate was changed she met with Keith at the reception, he glared at her.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he asked, she looked at him in confusion.

"You don't just go and jump in waters filled with rampaging Sharpedo, that's what Summerlands' Gift is for," he said, Kate almost flinched, had he figured it out?

"Well sorry, but my sister was in there," Kate retorted, Keith narrowed his eyes.

"I know that, but she wasn't when you went back to get the necklace or the metal," he said, Kate glared at him.

"Is it any of your business why I went back in?" she asked, Keith growled.

"Yes, because I had to save you," he answered, Kate glared harder at him.

"No one asked you to," she said, Keith had had enough he trapped her at the reception desk.

"I told you, you can't take care of yourself, Rythmi was the one who asked me to help you, I didn't do it because you might die, I did it for a friend," he said, his voice lowered as he looked at the ground, Kate looked at him in confusion, Keith hands slammed on the desk behind her, making her jump. He sent one last glare at her before walking out the hotel, Kate stood there for a few moments, still in shock before walking out the door and after him, to Ms April and the others.

On the way there she wondered about various things, mostly as to why Keith had been so angry, he wasn't the type to get that angry, but what confused her more was that he didn't have a little black out thingy that Seren had told her about. She shook the thoughts off as she walked over to where Ms April stood, clips boards in hand, one thing Kate knew for sure was that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter six done, needed a little action, hope you all enjoyed please REVIEW :D**


	7. Sketching, Celebi, A Talk With Dad

**Kates' P.O.V**

I sighed as I listened to Ms April talk about various things left, right and centre; we were currently walking through the forest just outside Summerland. She was talking about how beautiful the tree and plants were, what pokemon we were expected to see, I sighed, my head hurt, she had been talking too long.

"You ok?" Rythmi asked as she fell behind to talk to me, I looked at her; a smile came onto my face.

"Fine," I answered, she gave me a knowing look, I sighed again, "Ok, in pain, but fine," I rephrased; she left out a soft chuckle.

"I was scared until I remembered," she said, she looked ahead as Keith looked at both of us, I walked towards the group, we had just gotten into part of the forest that was actually a little over run with pokemon, but surprisingly there were none around.

I cocked a brow as we walked forwards, I knew what was coming, I walked ahead of the group until a bunch of pokemon jumped out of the bushes tackling me to the ground.

"KATE!" Ms April yelled, I was currently wrestling with a Grovyle, as I laughed, the pokemon laughed as it tackled me. I pinned the pokemon before standing up, a Ludicolo grabbed my arms as it began spinning me around, I couldn't do anything but laugh as it did so, that was, until it threw me towards a tree.

I screamed as I went flying towards it, but I guess I could count myself lucky as the Heracross came up behind me, catching me on its back, I began laughing again. Ms April and the others rushed over to me, Ms Aprils' face full of worry.

"Kate, are you ok?" she asked, I only laughed as I watched the pokemon dance, I began clapping in rhythm with the dance they were doing before applauding them fully, the pokemon bowed before running off back to their homes, I turned to Ms April.

"Did you say something?" I asked, she glared at me a little.

"I asked if you were ok," she said, I looked at her.

"Fine, the pokemon in the forest mean no harm," I said, Ms April sighed.

"Whatever, Kate, since you live here," she said, I cocked a brow, "Would you happen to know the best place to sketch picture of the forest and pokemon?" she asked, I nodded as I lead them to a wooden bridge, across it and through a number of pokemon, avoiding a number of Ariados along the way.

Once we were to the destination we climbed up a wall until we were at the top of a cliff, everyone gasped, even Keith looked taken aback by the view, I smiled.

"This good enough for you?" I asked, Ms April nodded her head as she ordered everyone to begin sketching; I had left my sketch book at home, so I was starting from scratch.

I saw by myself as the wind blew through my hair, making it bounce a little in its pigtails, I smiled as I sketched the outline of the forest then the trees, I had drawn from here many times before.

When I felt a presence behind me, I didn't bother looking to know it was Keith, everyone else was in partners, Sean was talking to Ms April, no he wasn't a teacher's pet, he just got along well with her, so that left Keith with me, unless he wanted to be with Ryth and that, but I doubt he did, I could hear them laughing from where they were.

"Sup Red?" I asked as he sat down, he didn't say anything, I shook my head, "Still giving me the silent treatment I see," I said as I sketched, yet another, tree. Keith turned his head to face me.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, I just don't feel like talking," he said, I shrugged.

"Your call," I answered as I finished the outline of the drawing, I reached for the colours I had next to me at the same time Keith did, I ended up grabbing his hand.

"I know I'm handsome, but is there really any reason to hold my hand?" he asked, I looked at his hand before I scoffed.

"It was an accident, don't get your hopes up," I said as I grabbed a brown from my colours, Keith only smirked at me, I rolled my eyes before I turned back to my drawing.

Once I was done I smiled at it, the sun had begun to set, everyone was packing away, I wasn't surprised to find Keith asleep with his drawing over his face. I shook my head as I took the drawing off of his face, when I studied the drawing, I smiled, it was actually quite good. My eyes wandered to Keiths' sleeping face, he looked peaceful, calm, collected, cute even, hang on….NO FUCKING WAY DID I JUST SAY THAT! I think I need to barf, I shook my head as I whacked him with his sketch pad, he instantly shot up.

"That's a nice wake up call," he glared at me; I only smiled innocently at him.

"Shouldn't have dozed off," I retorted as we began picking things up and putting them away, Ms April then brought out some sandwiches she had had in her bag, we all took one as we watched the sun go down.

"It's beautiful," Seren gasped, I nodded my head.

"It's better at sunrise though, the colours blend with the night sky," I told her, she smiled, a cry of a pokemon reached my ears, looking around I saw nothing, it came again, I walked towards the cliffs edge.

Looking around the forest I saw a Celebi flying away from something, it looked like a net….that shot electricity through it, the Celebi flew straight passed me as the net followed it, with some people dressed in black.

"HEY!" I yelled as I climbed the cliff more, everyone just watched in shocked before shouting me.

I got to the top, the Celebi was caught in a net, the electricity being shot through it was putting the forest protector in pain, I gritted my teeth.

"Let Celebi go," I ordered, the people dressed in black only laughed at me, I recognised them as Team Rocket or something along those lines. As one went to pick Celebi up, I jumped over all them, in front of Celebi and punched the grunt in the face, sending them flying backwards. I turned to the Celebi as I took the net off of it, the pokemon looked at me, I smiled as my eyes flashed white, the pokemon nodded as it flew up high into the air.

She was about to leave when I screamed from a pain in my back, the pokemon stopped to look at me, I turned to see a Mightyena stood with my blood on its claws. Again my eyes flashed before the pokemon looked around then ran off, Team Rocket looked at me.

"Insolent little child," one of them said, I growled as my body began glowing white.

"Never EVER come here AGAIN!" I yelled as white energy shot from my hands, sending them flying backwards, my back healed in the process as the Celebi stared at me in shock.

Once the light died down, I saw Rythmi was stood at the front of the cave with Seren, who looked shocked, I sighed, I had another person to explain to, the other joined soon after as Celebi came down to me.

"_Thank you," _she said, I smiled at her as I petted her head.

"You're welcome," I answered, the others looked at me in confusion.

"You can hear her?" Isaac asked, I nodded as Celebi began flying around me.

"_It's a true honour to meet Summerlands' Gift, I have heard many legends about you, but thought they were always legends," _she explained, I laughed a little as I shook my head.

"No it's real, I always thought you were a legend, I'm glad to meet you," I answered, Celebi laughed before she left with her time travel powers, everyone looked at me in confusion, Rythmi had told Seren not to tell anyone what she saw when she saw me shoot the white light from my hands.

As I looked at everyone, I began making up what Celebi had said, mainly for Summerlands' protection, before I knew it we were all walking back to Summerlands' Gift Hotel.

As we entered my mom laid dinner out in front of us all, we ate then left for our rooms, Ms April ordering us to get a good night's rest, since we were going to go see the four challenges tomorrow, the ones that Solana and Lunick ended up completing by accident. Hey it wasn't their fault, how were they supposed to know the injured Charizard was the fourth challenge?

Anyway, I told Seren to follow me into my room where I explained everything about Summerlands' Gift to her, how I was it, how Rythmi knew and how she was not allow to tell anyone about it ever.

"So you promise you won't tell?" I asked, Seren nodded her head.

"Secret's safe with me, but I think it's Keith you need to worry about finding out," she said, I sighed, I knew that already, but what made it worse was that he was only in the room across from me, if he wanted to he could find out my secrets in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll worry about that later, for now, let's get some rest, we're going to those four challenges tomorrow," I reminded them, both girls sighed before nodding their heads.

"Sure thing Kate, night," Rythmi said as she walked to the door, Seren followed her.

"Sleep tight," she said, I nodded as the two walked out, I remained sitting on my bed for a few more minutes before I laid down.

I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep, it was no good, I couldn't sleep, I didn't know why, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I sighed as I walked towards my door, out my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen, I got a glass of water before going back to my room, mostly everyone was asleep, or so I thought.

"Look I don't care if Summerlands' Gift is real or not, I'm not doing your dirty work, you want it, you find it yourself," I heard Keiths' voice from his room, I leaned against the wall to his room as I listened more to who he was talking to, I assumed it was his dad, considering they were talking about Summerlands' Gift.

"I haven't even seen it, how would I know where to start looking?" Keith asked, there was a brief pause in the room before Keith spoke again.

"Kate doesn't know anything," I froze, had his father figured it out, "Her parents may run the hotel but she doesn't know anything and neither do her family," he added on, I sighed quietly, he hadn't figured it out.

"No, I'm not doing it," Keith said, his voice was low now, it sounded dangerous, I gulped as I knocked on the door. Once I opened I saw Keith on the phone, he glared at me as he frowned even more, he moved aside as I stepped into the room a little.

"I said no, that's final," he said as he hung the phone up, he looked back towards me, "What do you want?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Came to see what you were talking about, I heard you mention Summerlands' Gift," I answered, he glared at me.

"Why do you care?" he asked, I sighed.

"Keith, you bring that up around here, anyone is gonna ask you what you were talking about it for, given the reputation of your father," I answered, before I covered my mouth, "I didn't mean that," I said as I looked at him, he just glared at me.

"Given the reputation of my father," he repeated as he advanced towards me, I looked at him, "Does that automatically make me like him?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, look I didn't mean that," I said, he glared at me, I swear his eyes turned red, I flinched a little.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked as he stood in front of me, he was about an inch taller than me, I gulped.

"Does it matter?" I asked, I honestly swear Keiths' eyes turned red before he grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the bed, I rolled over in time to see him climb on top of me, I froze.

"Yes it does," his voice was calm, that's what scared me, it was a deadly calm tone, I didn't like it.

"Get off," I whispered, he looked at me, his eyes were blank, but they had a hint of red in them, his stare turned to a glare, I found myself unable to speak under his glare.

He smirked before he looked at me, the red tint in his eyes left as his eyes closed, he fell from his position on the bed onto me, I gasped as his face fell into the crook of my neck, Arcues help me. I pushed Keith off as I tried to stand up, only to find my legs shaky and my knees weak, I fell to the floor as I heard Keith mumble something.

I looked up as he sat up, he looked at me, then laughed a little.

"Jheeze, perving on my in my sleep now," he stated, I looked at him, confusion filled my body, he had had another blackout, at least he didn't do anything he shouldn't have, I smiled weakly before I stood up, my knees still shaky.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "You were making these weird noises in your sleep, I came to see if you were alright," I stated, bad idea, he smirked.

"Didn't know you cared," he said, I rolled my eyes again.

"Think of it as a thank you for saving my life," I said as I turned to walk out the room, I looked back at him as he smirked, his eyes trailing along my body.

"If you want to thank me, you're gonna have to do better than that," he said, I froze again before I quickly closed his door, ran into my room, locked my door and ran under my covers, he was just plain perverted and creepy, I couldn't take it.

I sighed as I closed my eyes; somehow I found the ability to sleep a lot easier now.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D**


	8. This Is Gonna Be A Long Day!

**Guys you need to calm down, I am on work experience and I've been very tired lately, that's why I haven't been posting chapters, but I will have another one up tomorrow for you. I'm thankful for everyone reviewing this story, even though most were anon, it's fine. Anyway, we're going to be seeing a LOT of legendary Pokemon in this story, so if you would like to see a specific legendary, I will make it happen, even if it's Arceus, I'll find a way to put them in, until then I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Rythmi yawned as she walked down the stairs, everyone was already eating breakfast, everyone but Kate, only her mom, dad and sister knew where she was, no one had asked about her though.

"So where's Kate?" Rythmi asked, Freya smiled at her.

"She's doing the morning dance with the rest of Summerland, they'll be starting in a few minutes," she explained, Rythmi nodded her head, Adir smiled at Remi, who was currently playing with Flareon.

"But considering Kate's the lead dancer of the morning dance, she has to be there early," he added, Ms April looked at the both of them.

"I think I've heard of the Summerland Morning Dance," she stated, "Isn't it where everyone in Summerland get together and just dance?" she asked, Remi smiled at her.

"Kate's the leader, she has a specific routine for everyone," she started, everyone looked at her in interest, except Keith, he was being Keith, "If you're not from Summerland, then it's very hard for you to know the routines, so you just sit and watch. It's like a morning entertainment for people who aren't from here," she finished; Keith cocked a brow at this.

"Any of the beach babe's flash?" he asked, Remis' mouth dropped open, while Adir and Freya looked at him in shock, Rythmi was the one to hit him over the head.

"Keith," she said, you could literally see the fire burning in her eyes, "You have five seconds to live," she threatened, Keith scoffed, Ms April stood up.

"Considering Keith has just said that, he will be in charge of carrying everything," she said, Keith groaned, Rythmi stuck her tongue out, while Kellyn, Seren and Sean snickered, "Now, why don't we go watch Kate perform?" she asked, everyone nodded as Remi ran out the door.

Following Freya and Adir out the door, the class ended up on the beaches of Summerland, Kate stood in front of a huge group of people with Safia by her side. The two girls had whistles around their necks, Freya turned to Ms April.

"When Kate's sick or not here, Safia takes over as the lead dancer," she explained, Ms April nodded her head as the class watched in interest. Keith, however, was just staring at Kate; her bikini top barely covered her developing breast, his face turned red at the thought. From his side, he heard Rythmi snicker; he sent her a glare before turning back to Kate and Safia.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE FALL IN!" Safia yelled, everyone from Summerland stopped talking to look at them.

"Hey peoples, I'm back for this week and next, so it's for sure that we'll have our dance routines in the morning, and possibly the evening," Kate said as she waved, people clapped at her, while some boy wolf whistled at her, Keith felt an awkward knot in his stomach at hearing them whistle.

"So without further ado," Safia said as Freya and Adir went to the front of the line, Remi walked to stand next to Kate who smiled.

"We'll start with," Kate looked at Remi, who smiled widely.

"Call my name," she suggested jumping up and down, everyone smiled at her, Remi, was by far, the youngest in Summerland, everyone loved her though.

"Alright," Safia said, pointing her hand out to everyone, Kate smiled as she copied her motions.

"LET'S GET THIS PART STARTED!" they yelled, even though it wasn't a party they just referred to it as one. Soon, everyone was dancing, while Kate, Safia and Remi were singing, as well as dancing. Keith watched in amusement though he often wondered what Kate felt when he called her, by her actual name that is.

"ALRIGHT!" Safia yelled as she high fived Kate, this brought Keith back to reality. Looking at the two, he allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips, only for a brief moment, before he returned to his usual nature, with his headphones in, his hand in his pockets and some gum in his mouth.

"My Kate, that was fantastic," Ms April and Rythmi said as they walked over, Kate nodded at them.

"Who knew you could sing?" Keith asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"We did," all of Summerland said, Keith had to resist rolling his eyes at them, the question wasn't meant to be answered, but Kate did have a good voice, though he would never admit it to her.

"Well, we're going over to the Three Challenges," Ms April stated, Kate turned to Safia and Remi.

"Keep the dances going for another two or three, I know I've only done one, but I gotta run," she said as she followed Ms April and the other, Safia and Remi nodded their heads as they carried on with the dances and songs.

"So, which way?" Ms April asked, Kate face palmed before pointing the way, Ms April nodded as she followed the path that Kate had said.

Keith fell behind the group as he looked at his phone; he frowned at the message on the screen.

'_We're docking in 3 hours,' _it was from his dad, in other words, his father would be in Summerland in 3 hours looking for Summerlands' gift, AGAIN!

"Don't sweat it, they won't find anything," Kate stated as she appeared next to him, Keith, who had been lost in thought, actually jumped at the sound of her voice, Kate giggled, "Make you jump?" she asked, Keith growled.

"You don't just read peoples' texts over their shoulders," he said, then looked at his screen, "How did you even know what he was on about?" he asked, Kate looked at him, then the phone, before turning her attention to the path in front of them. Pokemon played and laughed, but stopped to watch the class go passed, occasionally coming up to them.

"Your dad never comes to Summerland for anything other than looking for its gift," she stated, Keith looked at her in wonder.

"Be honest Kate," he said, Kate looked at him, he rarely ever used her name, "Have you actually seen Summerlands' Gift?" he asked, Kate bit her lip.

"I have," she stated, before turning her attention back to the sky, "If you think about it, almost everyone in the worlds seen it, but I'm afraid I can't say what it is," she said, Keith nodded his head.

"Your choice," he said, Kate smiled a little, before giggling.

"What?" Keith asked her, Kate smiled at him, he felt his cheeks go a little warm.

"We're having a civilised conversation," she said, Keith looked at her in shock, then frowned before plopping his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't get used to it," his eyes trailed her body, "Flat chest," he smirked, Kate went red with anger.

"I do NOT have a flat chest," she said as she looked at him, then her chest, she wasn't flat at all. Keith only smirked, he just liked to see her angry, though he didn't know why.

"You two, come on," Rythmi called from in front of them, the two turned their heads to see they were at the cave with shallow water in it.

"Woah, I really zoned out," Kate said before looking at Keith, "Small Dick," she said before running ahead. From his place behind the group, Keith smiled at the back of Kates' head, he felt his cheeks go warm, and for a moment thought about what he would feel if she ever called his name.

It wasn't long until the group arrived at the entrance of the three challenges. Rythmi turned to Kate, who was looking around, something felt….off to her, she frowned as she saw a figure, quite large to be exact, ran into a room at the end of the room they were in now.

Frowning Kate joined Ms April, who had taken them into the first challenge, the challenge with the two Kingdra, the group easily avoided the Gyarados that were there to protect the challenge. Soon they were stood in the room where the two Kingdra were.

Kate walked in front of the group with Ms April next to her, it didn't take long until Kate was sprayed with water, she sighed as she looked at herself, guess she was glad she was wearing a bikini top.

The two culprits responsible for her wetness jumped out of the water, both laughing, sorta. Kate growled as she tackled the larger Kingdra into the water, only to be followed by the other.

"KATE!" Seren and Rythmi yelled, Ms April just shook her head, she was getting used to Kate doing things like this.

Kate rose to surface again spraying Rythmi and Seren with water as the Kingdra lifted her out. Turning to her two friends, Kate burst out laughing as she saw them a mess and wet.

"Damn, you look like you've been fucked a couple of times," she said, Rythmi and Seren turned red at that.

"KATHERINE!" they yelled, Kate glared at them.

"What did you just call me?" she asked through clenched teeth, Isaac, Keith, Sean, Kellyn and Ms April just watched the scene unfold before them, all sweat dropping, well except Keith, he looked more annoyed than anything.

"_Ay, come on Kate, you look like you've been fucked a couple of times as well, you're wetter than they are," _the larger Kingdra said, Kate turned to it, face flushed red before glaring.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE ON MY SIDE!" she yelled, the two Kingdra only smiled at her as they jumped back into the water. Kate turned as she trekked out of the challenge, her hair clung to her face as she walked out, her bikini top stuck to her chest, Keith blushed as she walked passed him. Kate took notice of this but decided to ignore it; every guy in Summerland blushed when they see her come out of the water.

"Ok, that was not what I expected," Ms April said as they class stood in front of her. Pokemon ran around the place as everyone smiled, Kate looked around, wondering when the volcano went dormant again; she shrugged it off, thinking it had been a while ago.

"So, we'll do the next challenge now, ok?" Ms April asked, Kate shrugged.

"Next challenge requires a lot of pokemon catching," she stated, Ms April looked at her, then Keith, who had a goofy grin on his face. Kate looked at him, not once had she seen him grin like that, he almost looked….handsome.

"Keith?" Kate asked, Keiths' heart jumped as she said his name. Looking at her, the red head frowned, trying to hide the blush coming on his face again, what was wrong with him today? Keith Dazzel does not blush.

"What is it Flat Chest?" he asked, Kate rolled her eyes, letting the name slide, just this once.

"You feeling ill?" she asked, Keith raised a brow at her.

"Now why would I be feeling sick?" he asked, the two failed to notice the rest of the class had already gone to the second challenge.

"Well, your face went red when I walked out of the water, not to mention you just had a goofy grin on you face, you never grin, you're always so…..emotionless," she stated, Keith glared at her.

"Shut up Flat Chest, I'm fine," he stated before looking around, "Where'd everyone else go?" he asked, Kate looked around before sighing.

"Second challenge, this way," she answered as she led the way, again a figure caught Kates' eye, but when she looked, it was gone.

"Take it you saw it too?" Keith asked, Kate looked at him.

"Yeah, something feels…off about this place," she said as the two carried on walking.

They arrived at the challenge not even two minutes later, Keith looked around, seeing smashed pedestals and various pieces of glass on the floor.

"Looks like they're already here," Keith said, Kate sighed.

"They're gonna get themselves killed, the Salamence here is very territorial," Kate stated, Keith sighed.

"We're gonna have to save them right?" he asked, Kate looked at him.

"We're having another civilised convo, and no, I am you're going to get them out of there," she stated as they ran to the entrance at the back of the cave.

The tow heard Rythmi and Seren scream, as a grunt echoed through the room, Kellyn and Isaac had just been throw into one of the walls, Kate growled.

"Get them out of here," Kate said as she slowly walked forwards, the Salamence growled at her, Ms April looked at Kate in horror.

"Kate NO!" she yelled, Kate took no notice as she carried on walking, her hands above her head, the Salamence looked at her, knowing she meant no harm, he lowered his guard a bit. That was when Kate realised the gash on its side; she frowned a little in confusion.

"Change in plan," Kate said, everyone stopped at the exit to look at her, "Ms April, give me the first aid kit," she added, Ms April went in the bag she had, soon after she drew a white box from it, Kate turned, she lowered her arms to catch the kit before turning back to the Salamence, which growled at her.

The class behind Kate flinched, all but Keith, who slowly advanced like Kate had done. Once he was next to her, he took the kit from her, opened it and withdrew some bandages. He handed them to Kate, who nodded her thanks to him before slowly walking back towards the Salamence, again it growled.

"Calm down," Kate whispered softly, "I mean no harm, I want to help," she added, the pokemon looked at her angrily, Kate sighed inwardly as her eyes flashed for a second, Keith looked at her in shock, but shook it off as if he had imagined it. The Salamence looked at Kate, then Keith, then laid on the ground, Kate smiled at the pokemon before rushing to its side with the bandages. Keith often threw her the needed potions and berries in order to help the pokemon heal itself. Once Kate was done the Salamence stood up and roared before it flew towards her and Keith. Kate smiled as the pokemon licked her face in a thankful manner, he did the same with Keith, but Keith only growled as he wiped his face clean. Before long, the pokemon was flying away from the small class, with one last mighty roar.

"Well, you two were just brilliant," Ms April commented, "The way you two worked together, the way your feelings were in perfect sync for the Salamence," Ms April added.

"Or for each other," Seren, Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi snickered, Kate glared at them all, Ms April clapped her hands together.

"Let's head over to the third challenge," Keith growled, the four snickered at their two friends as the two walked in silence at the front of the group.

"They'll totally get together," Rythmi stated, Seren nodded.

"Let's play matchmaker," she suggested, with that Rythmi grinned widely, Kellyn and Isaac nodded their heads as Ms April shook their heads at the four of them, Sean sighed.

"I'll start planning your funerals," he said, Rythmi smiled at him.

"Ok, that'd be a good idea actually, if this fails, we're all dead," she stated, everyone nodded their heads.

Once the class made it to the fourth challenge, they didn't make it to the back of the room before Kate started shouting.

"CHARIZARD!" she yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" she added, a roar was heard before a large orange dragon appeared in front of them, everyone looked at Kate then the pokemon.

"Mind explaining?" Rythmi asked, Kate shrugged.

"Nothing to explain, he's my cousins pokemon," Kate stated, everyone nodded their heads as the Charizard picked Kate up onto his back before flying around with her, Kate laughing the whole way.

Ms April looked around the room, she spotted a dark figure in the room, Keith looked in her direction, as did Kate, both teens frowned at the sight of the figure.

"Land," she ordered, Charizard did as told. Kate climbed off the pokemons' back before turning to it, "If you ever wanna visit, you know where to find us," she winked before running back to the team, leaving Charizard to glare at where the figure had been.

"You saw it?" Keith asked, Kate nodded he head.

"Yeah, hard to miss if you're looking for it," she stated, Keith nodded his head.

"Alright, off to the final challenge," Ms April said, everyone nodded as they began walking, Kate pulled Keith aside.

"I'm going to find out what that figure was," she whispered to him, "Cover for me?" she asked, Keith narrowed his eyes as he frowned at her.

"Why the fuck would I do that when I'm going as well," he answered; Kate looked at him in shock but nodded her head. The two ran away from the group and towards the room at the back off the four challenges. Rythmi turned back to see them leave the room, she frowned, but figured it must have been something important.

"Let's go after them," Ms April said, everyone looked at her in shock, "There was a figure in the Charizard challenge, I want to see what it was," she stated, everyone nodded before following after where the two Rangers-to-be had gone.

"You know this place so well, where are we?" Keith asked as he took his shirt off, Kate looked away, trying to hide the blush at seeing Keiths' well tones chest.

'_He may be young and a dick but he is fit,' _she thought to herself, before turning back to her, her face still red. Keith looked at her, but shook it off as the heat.

"I think, we're near where Solana and Lunick caught Entei," she stated, Keith glared at her.

"No you don't think, you either know or you don't, not I think," he said to her.

"She's right though," the two jumped at the voice before turning to see a shirtless Kellyn, Sean and Isaac, along with Rythmi, Seren and Ms April, who were all in bikini tops.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Kate asked, Kellyn smiled.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they tend to have something called sex-,"

"KELLYN!" Kate and Keith yelled, Seren hit the boy over the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, Seren only smirked as she pointed to Kate, who was glaring at her, you could see the flames in her eyes, Kellyn hoped they were reflecting the flames that were around him.

"Not that you idiot," she said, but dropped it, "Ugh, never mind, let's just go," she said as they all began walking again, this time Kate fell behind the class, not bothering to listen to any of them talk.

Soon she was faced with a staircase to her right, sensing something was wrong she took off that way, Keith turned in time to see her leave, he frowned before stopping and looking at the staircase.

Once Kate reached the top of the staircase, she saw a bunch of people in black surrounding an…Entei?

'_Oh this can't be good,' _she thought to herself.

"HEY!" she yelled, the group turned at her, they looked at her in shock, before relaxing, she was just a weak kid, but once Kate saw Entei was injured, the bloody knifes in their hands and…was that Celebi? She flipped, "YOU COCK SUCKERS!" she yelled, she had no idea where that had come from.

She lunged for one of the people in the group, the closest one to her. She growled as she punched, kicked and scratched the person, it wasn't long until he pulled a knife of her. Kate frowned, before pulling her own pocket knife out, she always had one for safe keeping.

"Two can play this game," she said as she looked at the, now barely breathing, Entei, "I will kill you," she said, she had to resist her eyes from glowing, she didn't know who these guys were, for all she knew, they could work for Keiths' dad.

"KATE!" speak of the devil, Keith and the other came running up the steps at that, the guys flew to Kate while she was distracted by the call.

"WATCH OUT!" Rythmi yelled, Kate turned in time to catch the guys hand, twist it until there was a snapping sound, before pinning him to the ground with one arm.

"Like I said," she began, "Two can play at that game," she finished, Keith walked forwards before pulling the guys mask off, he growled at the person he saw under it.

"Let him go," Keith said, Kate looked at him but let him go, figuring it would be for the best, "Stand," he ordered, the guy did as told, everyone looked at Keith in confusion. It wasn't long until the other men had surrounded Keith, standing in a straight line.

"M-Master Keith," they muttered, Keith growled at them, his eyes flashing with anger, Kate swore she saw red in them again, but whatever she saw, it made the men shut up.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with Entei and Celebi?" Keith ordered, though his voice was calm, it was dripping with hate and anger, not to mention disgust. Kate looked at him before shaking her head; she rushed over to the Entei, before gasping.

"This Entei needs medical attention and quick, I won't be able to stop this blood flow," she said, with that Ms April drew her phone out, before contacting the Ranger Base in Summerland. Keith glared down on the men in front of him.

"Answer me," he ordered, the men flinched.

"We're under orders from your farther, we don't know why he wants the pokemon dead," he said, Kates' eyes went wide, dead? Oh no, she would kill the bastard now.

"Leave, if I catch you ANYWHERE in Summerland again, I will kill you," Keith threatened, "Slowly and painfully," he added, with that the men ran off, Kate glared at him.

"You let them get away," she stated, Keith turned to her.

"They're working for my father to provide food for their families, I can't kill them," he said as he looked at the Entei, he reached his hand out but the Entei growled at him, Keith retracted his hand from it. Kate looked at Entei as she held a cloth to the rather large wound on its side, she looked at Celebi.

"Check on Celebi," she ordered, Keith did as told as Rythmi reached her hands out on top of Kates' to apply more pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Celebi's fine," Keith said, "Unconscious but fine," he added, Kate nodded her head.

"There are more potions in the bag, Ms April will give them her," she said, Keith nodded as he walked over to Ms April, who had the potions ready.

Five minutes passed, Celebi had woken up, Enteis' bleeding had slowed, its breathing became stronger, but he still needed medical attention. At the moment the Ranger Base of Summerland, Solana and Lunick came running in.

"Oh my," Lunick started, Solana rushed right for the pokemon as she helped Kate and Rythmi apply more pressure.

"What happened?" she asked, Kate sighed.

"Long story," she answered, Solana looked at her, Kate gave a quick explanation of the story, including the part about Keiths' dad. Solana turned to Keith, as did Lunick and the rest of the Rangers that were there.

"Your father is sick," Solana spat, Keith only stared at her, he knew that, everyone knew that, but no one would say it to his face.

"Speaking of Keiths' father, he's at the beach in Summerland," Cameron said, everyone looked at him, "He's got your sister Kate," he added shocked, Kates' eyes went wide as her hands flew from Enteis' wound, along with Rythmis'. Running to the exit, Kate stopped to look at everyone one more time.

"Send me an update on how Entei is," she ordered, Cameron nodded his head before the girl ran out of the room, down the steps, through the volcanic part of the challenges, through the water part of the challenges and through the forest. She didn't stop once, everyone followed her keeping up at her pace, Keith was mentally cursing his father for this.

Once they arrived in Summerland a beach girl came up to them, her eyes filled with worry.

"This way," she said, the class followed as they saw Keiths' father looking out to see, Kate saw rampaging Sharpedo and Gyarados, along with a few other pokemon, she looked at her mother.

"He pushed Remi into the middle of it, she hasn't come back up," Freya explained, Kates' eyes went wide as she ran down the docks, Keith, Rythmi, Seren, Kellyn and Isaac looked at her in shock, she would never survive this.

'_Oh Arceus, help Kate, even if she is Summerlands' Gift, there's no way she can do this alone,' _Rythmi thought as she watched her best friend dive into the ocean, Keith growled as he walked to his father.

"You sick, that little girl could be dead," he said, his father turned to him, it was like looking at a younger version of the man, Keith and his father, they looked exactly the same.

"So be it, it's one more person we know that's not Summerlands' Gift," he said, Keith took a step back.

"You're a heartless fucking bastard," he said, a slap was heard through the beach.

"Watch your tone with me boy," his father glared, Keith glared at him once before walking towards Rythmi and everyone.

"I have to help her," Keith said, "This is my fault," he muttered, Rythmi looked at him.

"No it's not, it's your fathers fault, you two are nothing alike," she said, Seren nodded.

"Besides, I'm sure Kate's fine," she added, Keith tried to smile a bit, but that didn't get rid of the thought that the girl might be dying and all because of his father, but why did he care so much?

Down below the ocean, Kate was not doing alright, her legs and arms were bleeding more than they ever hand, her chest had a gash in it, while her face had a few cuts and bruises on it. But it was all worth it to save her sisters life. Unfortunately, when Kate saw Remi at the bottom of the ocean, she looked nothing like what she did before. Blood poured out of almost all her body, Kate turned to the pokemon, she couldn't use her powers but she could communicate with them.

"STOP!" she yelled, the pokemon listened for a moment or two, before carrying on fighting and rampaging, "A LITTLE GIRL!" Kate yelled, this time the pokemon stopped, "SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL AND SHE MIGHT BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" the pokemon looked at Remi, their eyes went wide.

"_We did that?"_ a Gyarados asked, Kate glared as tears fell from her eyes; they mixed in with the salt water around her.

"YES!" she yelled, she was getting through to the pokemon, "AND TO MAKE IT WORSE IT'S MY SISTER!" she yelled, at that a Gyarados lifted Remi to the surface before another one lifted Kate, she had spoken underwater without an Aqualung, making her take in a little bit of water.

Once she reached the surface, she coughed as did Remi, but Remi was mostly crying because of the incident, she stung all over, no better than Kate. The two Gyarados looked at each other before they spotted Keiths' father, they whispered something before all the pokemon began rampaging, but Kate knew this time, it was fake.

The blood pouring from both girls mixed as they tried to stay conscious, it wasn't working, darkness before to take over their vision.

"Kate, Remi!" Adir called.

"Stay with us!" Freya frantically added, looking around Keith glared at his father again before he heard a voice.

"_Celebi," _it said, Keith looked around before his eyes landed on the pokemon from the forest and the three challenges, his father seemed pretty pissed that his men hadn't gotten rid of that…. That pest.

"Celebi," Keith muttered, Celebi looked at him in confusion.

"_What happened?" _she asked, Keith jumped, obviously startled that he was able to understand her.

"Kate and Remi are dying," he answered, Celebi looked at him a little in shock also.

"_You can…understand me?" _she asked, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah," he answered, Celebi looked at him before the two girls.

'_I wonder,' _Celebi thought, then laughed on the inside, _'Nah, there's no way it's him,' _she thought again before rushing towards Kate and Remi.

"Li bi," Celebi said before touching both girls, their wounds and cuts healed as their bruises faded, Adir and Freya smiled at Celebi thankfully, she always did this for the people of Summerland.

The two unconscious girls began to spit up water, Kate ended up spitting up a little blood as well, before looking at the forest and Summerlands' guardian.

"Thank you Celebi," she said, Celebi smiled at her.

"_Think of it as a thank you for today and yesterday," _she said, Kate nodded her head.

"I will," she answered, Celebi smiled at her.

"_Also, the redhead over there can understand me," _she added, Kate looked at Keith out of the corner of her eye, he was glaring at Celebi, obviously not happy about being called a red head.

'_I wonder,' _Kate thought, _'Could it really be him?' _she asked herself, before she let out a little laugh, _'Nah, there's no way,' _she assured herself before hugging her family and friends, Summerland cheered as they saw the two girls stand up, Kate looked at Celebi before she nodded and took off. Kate watched her leave before turning and walking towards Keiths' dad, Keith gulped as he followed her.

"Kate, this isn't a good idea," he said, Kate turned her head to him, she noticed the red hand print on his face, some reason, that just made her angrier.

"Hey, tall, dark and ugly," Kate said, Keiths' father turned to her.

"Mind your tone with me young lady," he said, Kate growled.

"I'll stay what the fuck I want in whatever fucking tone I want, considering you threw my sister into a pit of rampaging pokemon," she glared at him, "I told you not to come back here, you didn't get Summerlands' Gift the first hundred times you came, what makes you think this time would be any different?" she asked, Keith's father only smirked.

"Now young lady, I only came to see my dear son," he answered, Kate growled.

"Yeah, that really looks like it," she said as she turned Keiths' face so he could see the hand print, Keith looked at Kate in shock, she was going to do something she would regret, and with his father being five times the size of her, he would crush her.

"Listen to me young lady-,"

"No, you listen to me, you overgrown excuse of a person, you're a heartless cunt, you're a fucking twat, no one in this world can stand you," she started, getting more up in his face than ever before, "You're a cunt, you drive people into the ground, well guess what? We're sick of it, if I ever catch you around Summerland again; you can guarantee I will kill off your men one by one, slowly and painfully. Summerlands' Gift belongs here, you will not take it, you are a waste of space, so get out of here, before I really lose my temper," Kate finished, everyone looked at her in shock, even Keith was staring at her with his mouth and eyes wide open, his father looked at him.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" he asked, Keith glared at him.

"All in all, you're all those things, including a murderer," he stated, his farther growled at him, before raising his hand preparing to hit Kate. Keiths' eyes shot wide open as he pulled Kate back and grabbed his fathers' hand.

"Touch her or anyone in my class or Summerland, I'll end your sorry excuse for a life," he stated, his father stared at him in shock, then smirked.

"My, you are growing up to be a fine man, if only your mother could see you now," he said, Keith growled before turning away so he wouldn't lose it, "You'll make a fine Mob Boss someday," was all his father said before he left, Keith growled before running off into the forest, he had to get away from all that, but more importantly, he couldn't let anyone see the tears that began to cascade from his eyes down his face.

Kate looked in shock from the ground at the space Keith and his father had just been, when Keith pulled her out of the way, he accidentally threw her to the ground. Two hands were placed on her shoulder, belonging to her mother and father. They helped her to her feet as the crowd around them began to leave, Kate, her family and class walked back to the hotel in silence. Once they were there, Kate ran up to her room, not wanting to hear what everyone had to say about that incident.

"That was…" Freya trailed off not being able to find the right word.

"Amazing," Rythmi answered, Freya looked at her, "I never knew Kate had that in her," she added, her family nodded their heads.

"Neither did we," Freya answered, "Remi sweetheart, go upstairs and rest," she ordered, Remi nodded her head before walking off.

"What are we going to do about this?" Adir asked, everyone turned to look at him.

"About what?" Kellyn asked, Adir sighed.

"Kate, Keith, Keiths' father and Summerlands' Gift," he answered, though there was only Rythmi and Seren who knew about it, Kellyn looked at them in confusion.

"Do you know where Summerlands' gift is?" Isaac asked, Adir sighed before he was able to answer Freya cut him off.

"Adir no, we're not supposed to tell anyone," she glared; Adir nodded his head before returning to his post behind the desk. Everyone left to go to their rooms, expect Rythmi and Seren who stayed to talk to Adir and Freya.

"Keep her in school," Rythmi said, Adir and Freya looked at her confused.

"We know about Summerlands' Gift," Seren explained.

"I found out from who girls talking about it, while Seren witnessed it," Rythmi explained, Freya nodded her head.

"We haven't told anyone, and we won't," Seren added, Adir nodded.

"We will keep Kate in school, but it's Keith we're more worried about, after seeing the fiasco with his father, we just don't know what to think," he explained, Rythmi looked at them.

"Keith is nothing like his father, if anything he is more like his mother," she explained.

"He may be heartless and show no emotion sometimes but that's only because his father murdered his mother in front of him, ever since then, Keith hasn't been able to show emotion," Seren added, Freya gasped.

"Keith's a gentle soul, he's just broken, we've been helping him through the good times and the bad, we're getting through to him, slowly but surely, and now Kate's with us, we're getting through to him quicker, we need her with us to help him," Rythmi explained.

"But what about Summerland?" Freya asked, Rythmi sighed.

"Keith can tell his father that the gift isn't in it anymore, he can say it's wherever he is after graduation, that way he can keep an eye on his father and Kate wouldn't be hurt," Seren suggested, Adir shook his head.

"No, have him say it's wherever Kate's stationed, she may not look it, but she can look after herself, and with any luck, she'll be stationed with Crawford," he said, Rythmi nodded her head, the two girls knew Crawford from their outdoor class, they were brother and sister.

"Alright, we'll have it done like that," Seren said, Freya and Adir nodded their heads.

"Good, now get some rest, we don't know what tomorrow will bring," Freya ordered, the two girls nodded as they went to their rooms.

Kate tossed and turned in her bed, but with no luck, she couldn't sleep, sighing the girl got up and walked to her door, she opened it and looked at Keiths' door, across from her room.

'_Is he even back?' _she wondered to herself, opening the door, she saw he wasn't there.

"That can't be good," she muttered as she ran down the stairs in her short pyjama shorts and tank top.

"Where are you going?" Adir asked from his desk, damn Kate was so close to making it out of the hotel.

"Keith's not back, I have to find him," she explained, Adir looked at her, then sighed once he saw the determination in her eyes, there was no point in arguing.

"Be careful," he ordered, Kate nodded as she ran out of the hotel, she ran along the cold board walks and across the cold night sand. The moon illuminated the beach, ocean and houses, but nothing caught Kates' attention, she was fully focused on finding Keith and Keith alone.

She ran through the forest, asking various pokemon if they'd seen him, they pointed her in the right direction, for she found Keith sat on a rock overlooking a small river, but Keiths' attention was on the stars.

Kate breathed heavily, but silently, not wanting to disturb him. However, Keith sensed a presence behind him, he looked back but once he saw Kate he turned back to the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Kate asked, knowing he had already seen her, Keith let out a barely audible 'heh'.

"Could ask you the same thing," he said, Kate clenched her fists a little as she walked over to him.

"I'm out here looking for you, it's late," she said, her voice remained calm.

"Needed to think," Keith stated as he carried on looking at the stars. Pokemon bobbed up out of the water often, making small ripples in the water, Kate frowned.

"When your dad mentioned your mom, you kinda…" she trailed off looking for the right word.

"Got upset?" Keith suggested, Kate nodded her head, she had taken note of his facial expression when his father mentioned his mother, he looked upset, devastated but mostly angry.

"Yeah," she whispered, Keith sighed as he looked at the water.

"You would be too," he said as he picked a stone up before skimming it across the water, "If you father murdered your mother in front of you," he finished, Kate looked at him in shock. Keith was now standing, his back to her, his eyes focused on where the rock sank.

"Keith, I-,"

"Don't," Keith cut her off, Kate looked at him, "I don't want your sympathy, it happened a long time ago, it's done," he added, but Kate could hear his voice become shaky, "Just go back to the hotel, I'll be back later," he ordered, Kate looked at him, his voice was breaking, was he crying?

Kate took a deep breath, before walking over to Keith, if he blacked out in this state, who knew what he could do to her, but then again, she didn't even want to think about what he could do to her.

"Keith?" she asked as she stood next to him, his eyes still focused on the water as he skimmed another rock, but Kate could see the tears forming in his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder, Keith looked at her, the moonlight lit up her face, her eyes were full of care and worry.

'_She cares, even after the way I've treated her,' _he thought, a pang of guilt hit him in the gut, of course he would never apologise. After all, to him she was still a flat chested girl with nothing to look at.

But with her hand on his shoulder, the care and worry in her eyes, and the tears forming in his, he couldn't stop it when a few tears spilled. More followed soon after, Kate smiled a little as she pulled, the now crying, Keith into her arms. His tears stained her tank top but she didn't care, all that was on her mind was the crying boy in front of her.

It never really occurred to Kate before that Keith could be fragile, or even show emotion, but after seeing him like this, she realised, he was nothing like his father, nothing like him at all. Keith was different; he was fragile, caring and loving towards his friends. She sighed inwardly, sure they may argue a lot and Keith may be a jerk, but he was still human, he needed to be treat like any other human in the world, to be cared for and to be loved.

Kates' eyes widened as she thought about all this, then asked herself one question.

'_Am I falling for Keith?'_

* * *

**Ok a long chapter to say, I'M SORRY! Seriously though, I've been shattered throughout the week, but another chapter will be up later tomorrow, hope you enjoyed this one, please REVIEW :D**


	9. KEITH YOU PERVERT!

**Kates' P.O.V**

I stirred as I woke up…in my bed?

"How did I get here?" I asked myself as I changed from my pyjamas into a black bikini top with a red rose and light blue shorts, I had no shoes on, I walked into the bathroom before brushing my teeth and my hair, I placed it into its usual pigtails.

I then proceeded down the stairs, once I made it to the bottom, the smell of food hit my nose, my stomach growled as I sweat dropped, not to mention mom was making pancakes.

I walked over to the table where everyone sat, Rythmi talking to Isaac, Seren hitting Kellyn, Sean sweat dropping, Ms April shaking her head, Keith with his head phones in, Remi playing with Flareon, my mom cooking and my dad with a sly smirk on his face….wait, that's never good.

"Good morning Kate," he said to me, I smiled at him, Rythmi and the other stopped talking to greet me, I sat down next to Keith, in the only available chair.

"Morning dad," I replied as I took a pancake and threw it to Glaceon, who was sat in the corner by herself, she walked over to em with it in her mouth before jumping onto my lap. I petted her head as she ate and as I ate, my father carried on smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked, he only looked at Keith, who was glared at him, am I missing something here? "How did I get to my bed anyway? Last I remember I was in the forest?" I questioned, I left out the part about Keith crying, knowing he would kill me if I said anything.

"Oh, Keith was such a gentleman, he carried you home," my mother stated, at that everyone stopped talking again to look at the both of us. I looked at the table, my face red, I was sorry I asked now.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Ms April trying to change the subject, she smiled at me.

"I figured we would just have a day to relax," she said, I smiled, sweet, hot tub here I come.

"Awesome," I answered as I ate another pancake, Rythmi was smirking at me, I ignored it, instead I looked at Sean, who was drawing something. I took the sketch pad from him; he looked at me then frowned.

"I was using that," he stated, I shrugged.

"What is this? It looks like you're planning a funeral," I stated, he smiled.

"I am, four to be exact," I looked at him in shock, as did Keith.

"Whose?" Keith asked, he pointed to Isaac, Ryth, Seren and Kellyn, I frowned.

"And why would that be?" I asked, he only smiled wider.

"'Cause they're trying to get-," his answer was muffled when Rythmi, Isaac, Seren and Kellyn slapped a hand over his mouth, I looked at them in confusion, while Keith just rolled his eyes before walking to his room.

"O….k, I'm gonna go put some bottoms on," I stated as I walked out of the room, I just needed to get out of the awkward scene.

I shook my head as I reached the corridor to my room, Keith was stood at the end of it. I walked to my door but looked back at him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him, he looked at me, then motioned to my door, I frowned as I walked inside, he followed me before shutting the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you," he stated, I sat on my bed, crossing my legs as I sat Indian style. He walked over to my chair before sitting on it, "About last night," he started, I just held my hand up to stop him.

"I won't tell anyone you cried or anything like that, I take it you want to act like it never happened," I stated, he looked at me, a little in surprise but mostly in shock, "You're a little easy to read when you're like this," I added, he looked at me but nodded his head. I smiled as I walked over to my draw and pulled out a fresh sketch pad, before taking my shorts off. I knew Keith was watching, but I just rolled my eyes, I had on bikini bottoms under it.

"Damn," I heard him mutter once he saw my bottoms, I looked at him.

"You say something?" I asked, he blushed but looked away.

"Nothing Flat Chest," he said, I growled.

"Stop calling me that," I said, he looked at me.

"Why?" he asked, I sighed.

"Because it's annoying, Small Dick," I answered as I turned to him, he smirked at me.

"Well, you are flat chested for a fourteen going on fifteen year old," he said to me, again I growled.

"I'm thirteen," I answered, Keith looked at me in shock.

"How are you in the Ranger School then?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"'Cause I'm very persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer, so they let me in," I stated, he only looked at me in shock, before smirking.

"Whatever, you're still flat chested," he said as he studied me, I growled again.

"And you're still a pervert," I stated, he glared at me.

"Not my fault if I like things to look at," he stated, I glared at him.

"Rythmi told me what you asked yesterday morning," I stated, he blushed a little bit.

"It's none of your business if I want the beach babes to flash me," he said, my mouth dropped at that.

"I'm out of here," I said as I walked to the door, sketch pad in hand, leaving Keith alone.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

It's amusing to annoy the daylights out of her, but I don't know why it is, normally I just annoy, flirt, fuck and fling them, but Kate's different.

I looked around her room, it was nothing special, a bed, some plushies, pictures of her and her family, drawings of people and pokemon. I began walking around her room, looking through her draws and wardrobe.

A few of her clothes were nice I'll admit that, most of them were short and revealing, every time I imagined her in the clothes in my head, I felt my cheeks go warm, I don't know why.

I looked in her top draw on her wardrobe, my eyes widened at what I saw as I smirked to myself.

'_Jackpot,' _I thought as I picked up a pair of pink panties, I smirked as I looked at them, they had pictures of little pokemon on and everything. Most of her panties were like that, except for some plain white ones, I wonder which one she was wearing last night.

I walked over to the bathroom, everything was in place, expect for the clothes thrown on the floor, I lifted the shorts up as the pants fell into my hand. White panties with blue electricity on them, I couldn't help but smile. For some reason, I didn't put the pants back on the ground, I pocketed them, before walking out the room, leaving it in the condition it was in before I looked through everything.

I walked into my room to put some swimming trunks on, they were just plain black before I walked back down the stairs shirtless. I saw no one was in, must have gone to the beach, Glaceon walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water before taking off out another door in the room.

I followed her to see she was heading to a hot tub, Kate was sat with her feet perched in it drawing it, I think. I walked over to her as she sat silently, soft music playing around us as I walked.

I heard Kate singing along to the music as she was drawing, she looked at ease, peaceful, in her own little world. She smiled as she sang with Glaceon by her side. I sat on her left side as she took a drink of the water, before pouring a little into her hand for Glaceon, I may be warm back here, but it was also quiet cool.

"What you doing?" I asked her, she jumped a little.

"K-Keith," she said, clearly startled, "I thought you went with everyone else to the beach," she added, I shrugged.

"If none of the beach babes flash then I'm not interested, now what are you drawing?" I asked as I grabbed her note book, Kate shook her head at me. I began flipping through the sketch pad, they were good, the hot tub, Rythmi and Isaac talking, Seren hitting Kellyn, Freya cooking with Adirs' arms around her, Remi playing with the new Flareon, then one of me. I looked at her, then the picture, my headphones were in, my eyes closed, I was blowing a bubble with my chewing gum, I looked back at Kate, every picture had a caption.

Rythmi and Isaacs' was, 'Scientist lovers to be', Kellyn and Serens' was 'Love even though you hate', Freya and Adirs' was 'Love exists even through a long period of time', Remis' was 'Play for a day, take a chance, you only live once', while the one of me didn't have a caption.

"What?" Kate asked as I looked back at her.

"Nothing, these are good," I answered her, she just looked away as more music played. She slipped fully into the hot tub, her head above the water as she sighed.

I just kept looking through the sketch book, I found one of us down at the lake, the moon light illuminating our faces as we were lost in thought.

"Did you really carry me home?" Kate asked me, I looked at her, then blushed a little bit.

"Maybe," I answered, she looked at me.

"Why?" she asked, I looked at her confused.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up," I answered as I looked at her, she just smiled at me.

"You could have, I wouldn't have minded," she explained as she relaxed more into the warm water, being nice to her was getting to me, I needed to do something else. I smirked as I saw the top of her bikini top where it tied, it would be easy to undo.

I slipped into the hot tub as quietly as I could, I grabbed the string removing it slowly, before long Kates' bikini top fell off of her and she was screaming.

"KEITH!" she yelled as she turned around, I blushed a little at seeing her bare chest, this time without the bandage on, she blushed bright red before covering up.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" she yelled at me as she splashed me, I glared at her as my hair fell into my eyes, she turned around to retie her top, not a chance. I advance quickly, untying the bottom part of her bikini top and snatching it away from her, Kate blushed like crazy.

"KEITH!" she screamed, I smirked at her as I sat out of the hot tub on the edge of it, her bikini top in my mouth. She blushed a bright red as she looked away from me.

"Come on Flat Chest, I know I'm sexy but there's no need to blush," I stated, she glared at me, I smiled innocently.

"Give me my top back," she ordered, I looked at her, then the top.

"If you want it, all you have to do it get up and get it," I stated, she glared at me again.

"Keith, give it back," she ordered again, I smirked again.

"Come and get it," I said as I licked my lips, she blushed again, not moving I smirked, "Come on Flat Chest, there's nothing for me to look at anyway," I stated as I smirked at her, she shot me another glare.

"Keith," she said, her voice becoming low, "Give. Me. My. Top. Back. Now!" she yelled the last part, I only laughed at her.

"Not a chance," I could tell I was pissing her off, but I didn't expect her to actually come and get the top. I watched her, speechless, as she walked out of the hot tub, bare chest and walked over to me, she grabbed the top from me, I couldn't help but stare at her chest. She turned from me before putting the top back on, then turned back and slapped me around the face.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" she yelled, I smirked again as I tackled her into the water, holding our breath as we went under. I smirked at her from my place on top of her in the water, she struggled under me, but I held her firm, I wouldn't hurt her. When she closed her eyes I forced her to the surface to get some air, she gasped as she took in a gulp of air, before coughing some water up, she turned to me.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" she yelled at me, I looked at her, her hair clung to her face, her breathing heavy while her face was red.

"Maybe," I said as I walked back to the side of the hot tub, "Kate," I turned back to her, she looked at me, "I wouldn't hurt you, you know," I stated as I walked back inside leaving a gob smacked Kate in the hot tub.

"KEITH DAZZEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I heard when she registered everything that had happened, the taking the top deal, me staring, then underwater, id dint do anything bad, I may have copped a feel but it was by accident, I swear. Ok even I don't believe that, but still, I'm gonna take this as my cue to run now.

* * *

**HEYO PEOPLES! I told you I would get another chapter up today, and here it is, I made Keith a real pervert in it, I know it's not very long, but the next few should be and in the next chapter everyone will be back at the Ranger School, because I have no idea what to make them do in Summerland anymore, so please REVIEW :D **


	10. Back To The Ranger School, Warnings?

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I walked down the stairs, today was our last day at Summerland, how time flies.

"How the leaves change, how September turns to October," my mom stated as I walked down the stairs, everyone looked at her in confusion while I smirked. It wasn't a normal smirk, like Keith does, no this one was a maniac smirk.

"What you mean mom?" Remi asked innocently, I snuck up behind her with a flashlight; don't ask where I got it from.

"She means," I turned the light on under my face as my dad turned the light off, "Halloween," I whispered in her ear, Remi jumped a mile.

"KATHERINE STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled at me, I looked at her innocently.

"I do it every year, you should be used to it," I stated, "And do not call me Katherine Reminala," I growled, she glared at me.

"Reminala?" Rythmi asked, I looked at her.

"It's Remis' full name," I pointed out as I walked into the kitchen to talk to my mom and dad, mainly my mom.

"I need some Halloween costumes doing," I said to her, she cocked a brow at me.

"What's your prank this year?" she asked me, I smirked.

"I don't wanna give anything away, but I need," I began counting the number of people I would have help me. I would have Crawford, Rythmi and Isaac, so four people, including me, "Four costumes, make them like what grim reaper wears," I added; my mom gave me a confused look.

"You mean off of Billy and Many?" she asked, my mouth fell open, before I shook my head.

"No way, like this," I said as I pulled out my phone and looked at the pictures, "This for the girls, I need two," I pointed out, then pulled up another picture, "And this for the boys, again I need two," I explained, my mom looked at the pictures before looking at me, she nodded her head.

"Seems simple enough," she smiled, I smiled back.

"Good, you wouldn't want to let me down would you?" I asked her, she smiled wider at me.

"Honey it's Halloween, when have I ever let you down?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Good point, well just send them when you're done," I said before walking out the door, this Halloween would be awesome.

"Oh Kate, your mom brought up Halloween," Ms April said as I took my seat next to Keith, pervert was listening to his headphones, I smirked.

"Hold that thought," I ordered as I slammed Keiths' face into his cereal. He yelped before looking at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, I raised a brow at him.

"You really have to ask?" I asked, he looked at me confused, then sighed.

"Fine, I guess I deserved that," he mumbled, I smiled.

"You so did," I agreed as I turned my attention back to Ms April, "You were saying?" I asked, she looked at me shocked before shaking her head, I think she was getting used to this.

"We do not allow any sort of Halloween pranks in the school," she explained, my mouth dropped open as I looked at her.

"Can I talk to you, in the kitchen?" I asked her, she nodded before walking with me into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, the school won't allow Halloween pranks," I whined, the two turned to me, my mother shocked, while my father frowned.

"The Queen of Halloween always plays a prank on people, no matter where she is," my father stated, I nodded my head.

"She'll either do it with permission or without, so just give her permission and get it over with," my mom stated, I smiled at them, then turned to Ms April.

"I'm afraid she'll have to take it up with Mr Lamont," she sighed, I smiled, piece of cake, mmm cake.

"Mom can I have some cake?" I asked, she hit me over the head with a spoon, "OW!" I yelled, she smiled at me.

"The cake's for later," she explained, I looked at her.

"So there is cake?" I asked as I walked to the fridge.

"KATHERINE ATREYA JONES!" she yelled, I stopped in my tracks, she did not just yell my full name.

"ATREYA?" Keiths' voice reached my ears, "THAT'S CLASSIS!" he yelled as he began laughing. I growled before hearing the sound of a chair hit the floor, and Keith whining, I smiled.

"Thank you Rythmi," I called.

"Any time," was her reply, I smiled as I advanced towards the fridge again.

"Don't even think about it," my mom said, by now Ms April had left the room, while the others were packing, considering I only brought one bag, I didn't need to pack.

"One piece?" I asked, my puppy dog eye out, my mom looked at me.

"Aww," she cooed as she looked at me, "No," she said, I frowned before pouting.

"You're mean," I said as I walked away from the fridge, she handed me a chocolate covered spoon.

"Here, you can lick this," she said as she handed it to be, my eyes went wide with excitement, don't ask why though, I LOVED CHOCOLATE.

"YEAH!" I yelled as I stuck it in my mouth, only half of it went in, Remi made a pukey face.

"It's amazing that the whole thing won't fit in her mouth," my dad said, I stuck my chocolate covered tongue out at him, Remi 'ew'd' at me.

"Keep it in your mouth Katie, I don't know how you can eat it," she said, I smiled, I was a he fan of chocolate, but Remi only ate it when she was in the mood for it, or when it involved ice-cream.

After licking the last bit of the spoon, my mom took it from me before washing it. She smiled at me as she looked at the time.

"Your boat will be leaving soon, go get your things and Glaceon," she ordered, I did as told as I ran up to my room. As I walked I heard a thump come from Keiths' room, I sighed as I walked over to it before walking in.

Big mistake, no HUGE MISTAKE. In front of me was a naked, not to mention soaking wet, Keith. He had only just gotten out of the shower; he must have fallen off the tailed floor.

"AH!" he yelled before covering up with the towel, "DON'T YOU KNOCK?" he asked, I blushed. There was one thing I could tell you and it was Keith wasn't such a small dick after all. I shook the thought away before looking at him; both our faces were stained red.

"I-I heard a thump and figured you might have hurt yourself," I explained, "I only came to check on you, I didn't expect you to be naked, most people lock their doors when they shower or bathe," I added, he glared at me.

"Shut your mouth Flat Chest," he glared at me, I glared back.

"I was only trying to help Small Dick," I shot back, he looked at me.

"We never speak of this again, deal?" he asked, I shook his hand.

"Deal," I agreed before walking to my room. I slammed the door behind me before sliding down it, my face a full on red.

"I did not need to see that," I muttered as I walked to my bag, I looked at Glaceon, who was sleeping soundly before I began packing.

About half way through packing there was a knock on my door, I turned to it, please don't let it be Keith.

"Come in," I called as I turned back to my bag, I looked in my mirror to see Seren and Ryth, I sighed, "Thank Arceus," I muttered as I turned around to face them, they smiled at me.

"Hey Kate," they greeted in unison.

"Hey gu-," I was cut off as an immense pain shot through my head; I gripped it quickly before falling to my knees.

"_YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _that was my voice.

"_But I already have,' _I didn't know whose voice that was.

"_WE'LL STOP YOU!" _Keiths' voice.

The pain subsided a little bit as I looked around, I wasn't in my room anymore, I was on top of a tower. I saw myself there, a figure in front of me; Keith was next to me, overhead were Seren and two other Rangers, Rythmi stood to the side as Kellyn held up, while looked like an injured Isaac.

I screamed in pain as I held my hands in front of me, my breathing began gasps as I tried to slow it down. My door was slammed open as Keith, Kellyn and Isaac entered the room.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, Kellyn looked at us.

"We heard someone scream, is everything ok?" he asked, I stood to my feet as I tried to steady myself.

"Everything's fine," I muttered as I looked at Glaceon, "Would ya mind?" I asked, Glaceon filled a nearby bucket with ice cold water. I walked over to it before splashing it on my face. What the hell was that?

"Gla?" I looked at the blue ice type pokemon besides me.

"I'm fine," I muttered, Ryth put her hand on my shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked, I nodded, Seren looked at me.

"What was that?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I have no idea," I muttered as I finished packing my bag.

Walking down the boardwalks towards the boat was fun, people laughed and played as we did so. Once we got to the boat, my Grandpa and Grandmamma were there waiting for us to board it. I smiled at them, before turning to hug Remi, mom, dad and Safia.

Once we were on the boat, we bid everyone goodbye as we waved to them, Glaceon by my side as we did so. I didn't want to say bye, but we knew it was coming.

Once Summerland was out of sight I turned to my Grandpa and Grandmamma.

"Grandmamma," I smiled as I hugged her, she hugged me back.

"Katie, it's been so long," she stated, I gave her a look, then thought; I hadn't seen her since I left for Ranger School.

"I guess it has," I answered as she spoke to me about Crawford, the Ranger School, what had been happening in Fiore, but mostly about family stuff.

Two hours passed and we arrived back in Summerland, I smiled as we got off the boat, then onto the coach. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, even though the coach ride wasn't that long.

"_You won't get away with this."_

"_I already have."_

"_We'll stop you."_

_The same voices played in my dream as what I had heard before; I squeezed my eyes shit tighter as I tried to get rid of them._

"_KEITH!" my voice, what was going on?_

"_Send her to the darkness," a voice I didn't recognise, a grunt from Keith._

"_KATE!" he yelled, I gasped for breath as I was pulled into a black hole by some eerie hands._

"_Come to me my child, the darkness shall take you."_

I screamed as I shot up from my dream, I was still on the coach, but we had arrived at the Ranger School. Keith was looking at me in shock as he stood from his seat.

"Jheeze, what is your problem?" he asked, I looked at him; he wasn't hurt or anything, but that dream, those voices they felt….real. I stood as I hugged Keith tightly, the boy froze under my touch before pushing me off, "What is your problem?" he asked again, I only smiled at him.

"Nothing," I answered as I ran off the coach, leaving an obviously confused Keith.

"Hey Kate, was that you who screamed a min ago?" Ryth asked once I was off the coach, I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, that's all," I answered as I grabbed my bag, she gave me a doubtful look, I only smiled at her, "I'm fine, I promise," I added as I began to walk towards the dorm rooms by myself.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So it was Kate who screamed?" Seren asked as she, Rythmi, Kellyn, Isaac and Keith grabbed the rest of their stuff.

"Yeah," Keith and Rythmi answered in unison, Ryth looked at him.

"How do you know?" she asked, Keith rolled his eyes.

"I was still on the coach when she screamed," he stated, Rythmi gave him a small nod.

"Kate's not herself," Isaac stated, "Ever since the incident in her room, she seems jumpy," he added, Rythmi nodded.

"Tell me about it," Keith muttered as he grabbed his final bag, "The girl hugged me," he stated, Rythmis' mouth dropped.

"Why?" she asked, Keith only shrugged.

"I have no idea, when I asked what was up, she said nothing," he pondered, Rythmi snickered.

"Kate's falling for you," she teased, Keith glared at her.

"We just got back, don't make me kill you," he said, Rythmi held her hands up in defeat, while the other three sweat dropped.

"Well, we should go check on her, ne?" Kellyn asked, the others nodded as they walked towards the school.

Once Kate entered her room she walked over to her draw and pulled out her sketch pad. Throwing her bag onto her bed, while Glaceon climbed on it, the Ranger-to-be opened her sketch pad. She frowned; all the pictures had been smudged or ruined.

"What the?" Kate asked herself as she flipped through them, her eyes widened at the letters she saw, "S-u-m-m-e-r-l-a-n-s G-i-f-t w-i-l-l b-e d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d," she read aloud, "Summerlands' Gift will be destroyed," she reread, before dropping the sketch pad out of horror, on the page after was a picture of piercing red eyes. But she hadn't drawn them, she didn't remember drawing them. There was no way someone got into the dorms, this had to be some kind of joke.

"Kate?" Rythmi asked, Kate turned to her in fright; she didn't relax when she saw Rythmi and the others. The only people who knew she was Summerlands' Gift were Rythmi, Seren and her family, but they would never do this, so who?

"Kate what's wrong?" Seren asked as she rushed over, she noticed her sketch pad, picking it up she looked at Kate in confusion, "Kate what's wrong?" she asked again, Kate looked at her.

"The letters," she muttered, Seren looked in the sketch pad.

"What letters?" she asked, Kate took the pad from her, her eyes widened in shock. The drawings were fine, nothing was smudged or ruined and the drawing of the red eyes had gone. The page was clean, like nothing had ever been there.

Kate sighed in relief, she was confused, maybe she had just imagined it all. Nothing was out to get her, the nightmares were making her jumpy, that had to be it.

"N-never mind, I'm just imagining it," she whispered, more to herself than anyone, "I just need sleep," she added louder as she walked to her bed. She threw the bag onto the floor before climbing in, pulling the covers over her, Glaceon cuddled up next to her, the minute Kates' head it the pillow, her eyes closed, her world was taken away by the darkness.

"Aren't you going to change?" Keith asked as he looked at her, Seren looked at Kates' sleeping form.

"She's out cold," she told them, Rythmi looked at Kate with furrowed brows.

"If she's not better tomorrow, we'll have Janice look at her," she said, the others nodded before leaving the room. Rythmi walked over to Kates' sketch pad, she picked it up, there was nothing on it. Turning the page she dropped the book in shock and horror, written on the page was a warning;

'_No matter what you do, how hard you try, I will destroy them both, stay out of my way, or I'll destroy you too,'_

Rythmi picked the book up again, but the warning was gone, she looked at it in confusion before setting it down, she would talk to Kate about it tomorrow. Hopefully everything would be back to normal, no jumpy Kate, no creepy warnings that appear then disappear and no dark figures watching from out the window.

* * *

**:) Very happy I got another chapter up today, hope you all enjoyed it please REVIEW and I'll try to post again tomorrow REVIEW :D**


	11. Dreams, Legends and Tales of Old, KEITH!

**Kates' P.O.V**

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE MA LONE!" I screamed into the dark abyss that surrounded me, I didn't know why I was yelling. That was, until I felt a pair of hands creep up my legs, I screamed again. _

"_NO, LET GO!" but they just slithered up more, so cold, the hands, so cold. A cool wind blew passed me, my whole body quivered at the touch, I felt like I had just walked into a freezer._

"_So cold," I whispered, I saw my own breath as it left my mouth. I figured it would mix with the air in front of me, how wrong I was. Instead it turned to ice, falling to the ground before my eyes. _

_I squeezed them shut, but when I opened them again, I wish I hadn't. I was looking into piercing blood red eyes, I held my breath, was this the end for me?_

_I closed my eyes again and when I opened them, the eyes were gone, the darkness had vanished. I was alone, in a world of light._

"_Pokemon legends and tales of old," a voice whispered, I looked around._

"_What?" I asked, my voice almost silent._

"_Pokemon legends and tales of old," the voice repeated, I didn't understand, it said it again and again. By now I was thoroughly confused, as I was about to ask what it meant, an ear bleeding shriek reached my eyes._

"_POKEMON LEGENDS AND TALES OF OLD!" the voice yelled one last time. I grabbed my hands as I fell to the ground in pain, I knew my ears were bleeding I could feel it, I was in so much pain, I couldn't move my body._

I gasped as I shot up in my bed, what was that? I looked around the room, Rythmi was sleeping, it was four in the morning, Glaceon was also sleeping.

I thought over the dream, darkness, hands, red eyes, light, voices, shrieks and Pokemon Legends and Tales of Old. I stood from my bed, realising I was still in my clothes I travelled in. I quietly slipped into my Ranger School uniform before running out the door.

I walked into the library at the bottom of the stairs as I began looking around the shelves.

"Pokemon Books of Old," I read aloud as I looked at the book, maybe this had some answers. Taking it I sat at a desk, I flipped to the index, "Pokemon Legendries and Pokemon Extinction," I read aloud, I would have to check that out sometime. I carried on looking, "Pokemon Legends and Tales of Old," I read aloud, I turned to the page as I began scanning it.

"Pokemon Legends and Tales of Old is a book on the legends and tales from many centuries ago," I muttered, I skipped ahead to where it said what legends there were, "Such legends consist of Darkrai's cures', Giratina and the opposite universe, Mew and Mewtwo, Summerlands' Gift, Deoxys and space-," I stopped, "Hold on," I looked back at Summerlands' Gift, before reading the summary on it.

"In the book, Pokemon Legends and tales of Old, the origin of Summerlands' Gift is meant to be concealed inside of it," I read, my eyes were wide, that book had the information about where I came from, "However this book has been lost for many, many centuries," I continued, I sighed.

"Great, now what?" I asked as I looked around, a shadow moved, I flinched, "H-hello?" I asked, Isaac steps out of the shadows, oh shit.

"Hey Kate," he smiled; I stared at him wide eyed.

"I-Isaac, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, he cocked a brow.

"Could ask you the same thing," he stated.

"Nightmare," I answered, "Now you?" I asked again, he sighed.

"Couldn't sleep, felt weird trying to sleep on a lumpy matrass after being on soft ones," he stated as he walked over to me, I nodded my head.

"Alright, so you just hang out here?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"So, why so interested in Summerlands' Gift?" he asked, "And don't say because everyone in Summerland is interested in it," he added as he folded his arms, his facial expression told me that he wanted the truth and he wouldn't believe anymore lies.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Alright," I sighed.

"I'm Summerlands' Gift," I admitted, he looked at me in shock, then laughed a little.

"Yeah Kate, and I'm Arceus," he laughed, I glared at him.

"Don't sass me boy," I ordered as I dragged him down the hall towards a walking Bidoof, "Watch my eyes," I ordered, he did as told. I waited for the Bidoof to look at me, once it did, my eyes flash, as did the Bidoofs', it then came running over to us.

"Oh m Arceus," Isaac gasped, I nodded my head, "Who else knows?" he asked, I smiled a little.

"Ryth figured it out, Seren saw it, my family know and a selected few around the Fiore Region, mainly Rangers," I answered, Isaac nodded his head, "I don't have to tell you to keep this a secret, do I?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nah, secret's safe with me," he smiled, I nodded as I walked back to the library, "so you were looking for Pokemon Legends and Tales of Old?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, but the book's been lost for many, many centuries apparently," I pointed out, Isaac smiled.

"That it has Kate, but have you forgotten?" he asked, I looked at him weirdly.

"Forgotten what?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"That you have a genius on your side," he answered, I looked at him before smiling widely.

"You mean you'll help me find it?" I asked, he nodded his head, I stood before hugging Isaac tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I smiled as I looked at him, he smiled widely, "But you're not doing any experiments on me," I added, he laughed a little.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered, with that we set to work researching Summerlands' Gift, the Legends and Tales of Old book, where the book had been seen last, things like that, this was going to be great.

I hadn't even noticed the sun go up as Isaac and I carried on our research.

"So the last it was seen was in the Fiore Region," Isaac stated, I nodded.

"But people have said that it ventured from there to other regions one by one," I added.

"In other words, there's no knowing of where it is," Isaac muttered something to himself as I said that.

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully, I looked at him.

"You have an idea?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll have to do some more research," he sighed as he began packing everything away, when had we gotten a large map out?

"Oh before I forget, Halloween's coming up, I need your help with a prank on the class," I smiled; he looked at me then nodded his head.

"Sure thing, if Mr Lamont says you can do it," he answered, I scoffed.

"Please, I'm the Queen of Halloween, I'm doing it with or without permission," I stated, Isaac shook his head as he looked at me, "But I am going to talk to Lamont about it, so I'll see you at break and lunch, bye Isaac," I called as I walked out the door, leaving Isaac with the large folded map.

"See ya Kate," he called, it didn't take long for me to reach Mr Lamonts' office, considering it was next to the library, I knocked before entering.

"Good morning Kate," Mr Lamont smiled, I smiled back warmly.

"Morning Mr Lamont," I greeted as I walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he motioned for me to take a seat to the right of him on the table.

"Actually there is something you could do for me," I smiled, 2I want to pull a Halloween prank on the school," I added.

"No," Lamont said, he hadn't even thought about it.

"But you didn't even consider it," I pointed out; he frowned before looking at me.

"Rules are rules Kate, I'm not bending them just so you can pull a prank," he stated, I was about to open my mouth to speak again when a girlish shriek was heard. We turned to the door, Kincaid walked in with a frozen head of blue hair; I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"THAT GLACEON IS A PEST!" he shouted, Lamont looked at me, I said nothing.

"Kate, you're going to have to get rid of Glaceon if she does this one more time," he ordered, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," I said as I looked into his eyes, "Mr Lamont let me do the prank, please, I'll tell Glaceon to stop and I'll do," I stopped to think about something, then smiled when I saw a picture near his desk, "I'll draw a picture of the graduating class and present it at the graduation," I added, he thought for a moment.

"Get Keith to stop being a pervert too and you have a deal," he added, my mouth dropped in shock.

"You're on cloud nine with that wish," I stated, he sighed.

"Fine, get him to stop stealing girls' pants and then you can do it," he stated, I cocked a brow in confusion.

"Whose pants did he steal?" I asked, Lamont sighed.

"Janice was cleaning his and Kellyns' room yesterday, she said she found some girls pants with blue electricity on them," he answered, I blushed before looking down to the ground.

"Were they white?" I asked, Lamont looked at her.

"I believe so," he answered, I blushed harder.

"I'll have a _word _with him," I answered as I walked passed a fuming Kincaid, "By the way, you do know ice doesn't turn your hair blue, someone must have pulled a prank on you," I stated, he turned to look at the door as I exited it.

"KEITH! KELLYN!" he yelled, I nodded, seemed about right.

I walked up the stairs and into mine and Ryths' room; Seren, Kellyn and Keith were there while Ryth paced the room.

"What if she got kidnapped?" she asked, "Or attacked in her sleep? Or murdered and her body's buried somewhere around the school?" she asked, Seren shook her head.

"I'm sure Kate's fine," she stated, obviously they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Or, or what if she fell off of her bed into a dark abyss and was killed by an angered spirit?" Ryth asked again, she paced more frantically.

"What if she's stood in the door way and wondering what the fuck's wrong with her crazy best friend?" I asked as I shut the door.

"KATE!" Ryth yelled as she glomped me, I jumped a little.

"Ryth, can't breathe," I stated as I squirmed out of her grip, I walked over the Glaceon, "Did you freeze Kincaids' head?" I asked, she nodded I smiled, "Nice one, but you need to stop doing it, I'll have to get rid of you if you do it again," I pointed out, Glaceon only nodded her head, "Course we can find a loop hole," I stated as I walked over to the mirror. I did my hair, realising I hadn't done it, and it was a mess.

"Kate, where were you?" Ryth asked.

"We were worried sick," Seren added.

"No," Keith said, the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok, me, Kellyn and Rythmi were worried sick," Seren corrected, "Keith was practically dying without someone to perv on," she added, Keith glared I turned to them.

"Library, had a nightmare, then went to talk to Lamont about something," I stated, then looked at Keith, "And speaking of pervert," I said as I walked over to him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTS?" I yelled, Keith smirked while everyone else just dropped their gaws.

"HE'S WHAT?" Ryth and Seren yelled, Kellyn just shook his head.

"Told you she'd find out dude," he stated, Keith shrugged.

"Hey, I could have done something worse," he pointed out, I glared at him.

"What could be worse?" I asked he smirked at me before whispering in my ear.

"I could have sent them 'round the whole school," he stated, a looked at him wide eyed.

"You didn't," I growled, he smirked.

"No I didn't," he answered as he looked at me, I hadn't realised how close our faces had gotten. I also didn't notice how close Rythmi had gotten.

I breathed a sigh of relief just as I was shoved from behind. I tripped over my own two feet before landing on Keith, who reached his hands out to try and stop me. It didn't work out so well, I ended up on top of Keith, pinning him to the bed, while he had his hands on my chest, and I mean on my chest. I blushed as bright red, Keith only smirked as he gave a slight squeeze, I jumped straight up before turning to Rythmi with fire in my eyes.

"Get. Running," I ordered, but she was already out the room.

"We'll be leaving now," Seren smiled as she and Kellyn walked out of the room, I just blushed as I walked to my bed. I grabbed my sketch pad, but before I got it, Keith did, I sighed.

"Hand it over, I'm not in the mood," I growled, Keith smirked.

"Come on, you know you _loved _it," he said, I think he tried to sound sexy, I rolled my eyes.

"If by _loved_ you mean _hate_ then yes I did," I stated, Keith only rolled his eyes as he flipped open the sketch pad.

"What the…." He trailed off as he looked at my drawings. I looked at him confused as I looked over his shoulder, my eyes went wide.

"What does that mean?" I whispered, Keith frowned before looking out the window.

"I don't know, but someone's watching us," he said as he pointed to a figure, he didn't seem shocked in the slightest way, like he had seen this happen before, or he was used to it.

"Keith," I said as I looked at him, he looked at me, his eyes they were changing. They weren't his original colour, they were changing, I don't think I was imagining it, but when I blinked his eyes were back to normal, before they closed and he passed out. My sketch book dropped from his hands to the ground as I knelt down next to him.

"KEITH!" I yelled as I began to shake him, nothing, he wouldn't wake up. I felt his forehead, he was burning up.

"JANICE!" I yelled, I heard footsteps running down the hall; I took a look at my sketch pad.

'_The closer they get, the easier to tear them apart, nothing will stop me, I will kill them and anyone who stands in my way.' _

"What's wrong?" Janice asked as she came running in, I looked at her.

"I don't know, one minute he's fine, the next he passed out and he's burning up, badly," I pointed out, Glaceon used her ice beam to make a make-shift ice pack on Keith forehead, though it was one large ice thingy.

"Get him to the infirmary," Janice ordered as he picked him up with his left arm, I did the same as I put his right arm around my shoulders. I looked back at the sketch pad, it was back to normal, as if nothing had happened, this was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

* * *

**Oh no Keith, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and I will get the next chapter up on Friday if possible, REVIEW :D**


	12. Dream, Figure

**Keiths' P.O.V**

_Darkness, it surrounded me, I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face, what was I supposed to do?_

"_You will die," an eerie voice whispered in my ear, I gulped. I never felt anything since that night, but that was the voice from that night._

"_Daddy," a younger me called as I ran to my father, the man smiled at me as he lifted me into his arms, placing a kiss on my cheek. Yes the person I am talking is my father, the mob boss who threw Remi into a pit of rampaging pokemon._

"_Hi honey," my mother smiled as she kissed his cheek, we were happy, a family, I thought nothing would ever change that, but I was wrong._

"_YOU BITCH!" the scene changed, my father was angry, his eyes were red as he looked at her._

"_H-honey I didn't do anything I swear," my mother cowered as she looked at the monster that was my father; this was when he changed, when I changed, when everything changed._

"_YOU'RE A WHORE!" he yelled again as the knife connected with her neck, the younger me had walked in on the scene, I gasped._

"_Daddy," I muttered as I looked at him, my father turned to me._

"_You're next," he growled as he launched himself at me, but for some reason, he couldn't touch me. My closed eyes opened to see a barrier in front of me, I gasped as my father was thrown back against the wall. I ran, I ran from the room and out the house, I needed to get away, that's when I heard of the Ranger school. I began saving money and everything, but my father found me, only his eyes weren't red any more, they were normal, but he had changed._

_I looked around the darkness again; red eyes pierced my own as I turned. I gasped, standing silently as I tried to look away, but couldn't, I was…entranced by them, only I didn't know why. I blinked, the eyes were gone, I looked around, what the fuck was going on?_

_The space around me was trying to allow light to enter it, but couldn't. What was this? The light it hurt, not my eyes, I mean it hurt my body, just to look at it, what would it feel like if I was stood in it?_

"_The truth," a voice said, it wasn't eerie, it was calm, soft, it sounded like Kate, "Will be revealed in time," it said again, "You are not the only one in you group who holds a secret," it added, I thought for a second, the secret, I knew what it was, but I didn't want anyone else to find out, especially my friends, hell I didn't even want Kate to find out._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The door to the infirmary opened, Kellyn, Seren, Rythmi and Isaac stepped in, each one rushed to Keiths' side.

"What happened?" Seren asked, Kate glared at her, something in the room was giving off evil energy, Kates' instincts told her something was wrong.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sat here," she growled, all four teens flinched at her tone, even Kate flinched at it.

"Something wrong?" Rythmi asked, Kate sighed.

"Something's giving off evil energy in the school, it's giving me a headache and putting me in a bad mood," she muttered as she slumped in the chair next to Keiths' bed.

"How do you know that?" Kellyn asked, Kate flinched, this time because of how she knew; it was her powers that were telling her.

"Never mind," she answered as she stood before walking out the room.

"The truth will be revealed in time," a voice said, the four teens looked around, the voice sounded like Kates' but at the same time it didn't, "You are not the only one in your group who holds a secret," it added, the group looked at each other, just then Keith shot up in his bed, clutching his head.

"AH!" he yelled as he fought down an all too familiar feeling.

"KEITH!" Seren yelled, Kellyn held her back, everyone knew what was going to happen, but they had never seen him this bad.

A moment of silence passed before Keith stood up, he was stable, not shaking or anything. He looked at his friends, then smiled a little before looking around.

"How'd I wind up here?" he asked, Rythmi looked at him, as she was about to speak Janice walked in.

"Oh Keith, you should be resting," she ordered, Keith shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he smiled at her, then remembered the figure outside the school, "Where's Kate?" he asked, his voice was full of more worry than he would have liked. Rythmi and Seren raised an eye brow at him, while Kellyn and Isaac smirked.

"She left about a minute before you woke up," Rythmi answered, at that, Keith ran out the door.

Keith searched the building from top to bottom, nothing, no sign of Kate. He sighed as he stepped outside, where had she gone? He walked around the grounds, checked the training house where Kaplan and Clair were, still no sound of her.

Walking down the steps to Ascension Square the boy saw her looking out to sea. He sighed a little, at least she was safe. Or so he thought, he flinched as he saw the figure behind the Pledge Stone, he quickly ran to Kate, who turned at hearing the sound of footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked, Keith took in a breath of air before dragging her to her feet, "What are you doing?" she asked, he looked at her, Kate almost flinched at what she saw. Anger, hatred, disgust, worry, all mixed in as one.

"No time to explain, come with me," he ordered, he dragged her from the Square and to the school, the figure didn't follow, instead, it smirked.

Keith knew the figure, it had possessed his father and murdered his mother, but that didn't change the fact that his father was still conscious and able to fend the thing off out of him.

The figure that was looking at the two Rangers-to-be was in fact a deadly Darkrai, not like any other Darkrai. This one had a thirst for blood, lived off of the fear and blood of others, and it had found its next target. Things in Almia weren't going to go so smoothly for our two Rangers-to-be.

"KEITH STOP!" Kate yelled as she yanked her hand away, Keith looked at her in anger.

"No," he answered as he grabbed her wrist again, he struggled out of it, "Kate, trust me," he ordered, Kate ragged her hand out of his grip again, but this time managed to fall backwards. Keiths' eyes went wide as he grabbed her hand, only to end up going down with her.

Keith glared at her from his position on top of her, his eyes flashed with anger for a moment before he calmed down. Kate looked at him in shock; this was like the time in his room in Summerland.

"Keith," Kate whispered, Keith glared at her.

"You're mad," he growled at her, sure he was calm, but he was also pissed off, Kate growled.

"I'M mad?" she asked, Keith nodded once, Kate growled again before pushing him off of her, she didn't expect him to go flying across the yard though, "YOU'RE the one who DRAGGED me away from the Square," Kate seethed, Keith held his right shoulder in pain as he took in a sharp breath. He couldn't tell her about the Darkrai, he just couldn't.

"Sorry," he muttered as he stood, still holding his shoulder in pain, something was definitely wrong with Kate. The girl looked at him, before blinking once, she took in what she had just done, the anger she felt before left her, the evil energy that she felt also gone.

"Keith," she muttered as she ran up to him, Keith looked at her, "I'm sorry," she added as she looked at his arm, Keith only smiled at her, before hissing a little in the pain that shot through his arm. Kate frowned as she walked Keith back to the infirmary, he shouldn't have even been out of it.

From the skies the Darkrai watched in amusement, he had found them, the two keys to everything that would happen.

"You both hold the secrets, don't think you'll live long enough to see the world though," he smirked before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was a little confusing, I even confused myself three times, maybe more, but if you have any questions about it, either PM or review then me, they will get answered, also I'm off of work experience now, expect the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday :) also sorry for the short chapter please REVIEW :D**


	13. Weirdest OneDay Internship EVER

**Kates' P.O.V**

A week had passed since Keith and the infirmary incident. We haven't had a replay of it, much to the delight of everyone. Anyway, things have been pretty normal, Keith hasn't blacked out at all, Rythmi, Seren and Isaac have kept the Summerlands' Gift thing a secret.

Speaking of Summerlands' Gift, Isaac's almost tracked down that book for me, how great is that? I might finally find out where I come from.

Anyway, I told Ryth and Seren about Isaac knowing, the only ones who don't know now are Keith and Kellyn. I'll tell Kellyn soon I think, but Keith's a different story, I don't know if I should tell him.

I jolted back to reality when the whole class began cheering; I blinked a couple times before shrugging. Soon the class began to file out, including Keith, Kellyn and Seren, I was left with Ryth.

"Zoned out huh?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Am I really that obvious?" I asked, she laughed at my answer.

"Well, Ms April didn't notice, but I guess you were," she answered, I sighed, knew I would be, "Anyway, you're going to Vientown for the one day internship," she explained, I nodded my head.

"Great, now I just have to get the electric shaver I brought from home," I muttered as we exited the class, Ryth looked at me a little scared.

"Do I even wanna know?" she asked, I smiled evilly at her.

"Crawford, today your afro will bid you farewell," I called as I raised my fist into the air, Ryth sweat dropped at me before I ran towards the dorms.

Once I got to the front of the gate, the shaver in my pocket, I heard the sound of laughing and someone screaming. Walking over I saw a small man and Keith, the man was stuck up a tree with….Bidoof at the bottom?

"HELP ME!" the man screamed, "THE BIDOOF ARE GOING TO MAUL ME OPEN!" he yelled, I looked at him in confusion, wonder what that would looked like.

At that an image of a rabid Bidoof with red angry eyes, bearing its teeth with sharp claws popped into my head.

"On second thought, no I don't," I muttered as I walked over, "Capture on," I called as I caught the Bidoof; Keith stopped laughing to look at me.

"Th-Thank you erm, I don't know your name," the man said, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Spoil all the fun, flat chest," he scolded, I glared at him.

"My name's Kate," I answered to the man.

"I'm Little Tim," the man answered, little's right, "Please visit me and my family in Vientown, thank you for your help," he called before running off.

"What was that about?" I asked, Keith just sighed.

"The guy's deathly a scared of pokemon, as he says," he answered, I nodded my head.

"You didn't sic them Bidoof on him for a laugh did you?" I asked, Keith looked at me in shock.

"Ouch, Katie I'm wounded," he answered, this time I looked at him in shock.

"Did you just call me Katie?" I asked, Keith thought for a minute, then blushed a little.

"G-guess so," he answered, I smirked at him.

"Well, it's an improvement from Flat Chest," I stated, "Now I'm going, see ya Small Dick," I answered, I felt Keith glaring at the back of my head.

"Where you heading?" he asked, I didn't need to look at him to know he was behind me.

"Vientown Ranger Base," I answered, "I'm shaving Crawfords' head," I added before he could ask about the shaver in my pocket.

"That explains the shaver," he stated, I turned to him.

"Where are you heading?" I asked as we walked along the bridge.

"Same place you are," he answered, I groaned.

"Great, just my luck," I sighed as we carried on walking.

About half way down the bridge there was a blonde girl, she was about the same age as Remi, she was also crying. I walked over to her before kneeling in front of her, Keith remained standing.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked, the little girl looked up to me, she reminded me of Remi so much.

"I was meant to meet my brother here, but he's not here," she answered, I looked at Keith.

"Isaac's little sister," he answered, I nodded my head. Isaac had spoken about his sister to me from time to time when we were discussing family.

"So you're Melody?" I asked, the girl nodded her head as she wiped away a few more tears.

"My name's Kate, this is Keith," I introduced, Melody smiled at the both of us.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, "You're the girl who's really good at drawing, aren't you?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"That's me," I answered as I pulled out my sketch pad, Glaceon's pokeball was also inside the bag, I forgot to let her out, I'll do it in a minute.

"Here," I smiled as I handed Melody the sketch pad, she looked through the pictures with interest.

"These are very good," she smiled at me, I returned the smile.

"Melody?" we all turned to see Isaac stood there, he frowned a little.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Melody smiled happily.

"Big Brother," she said as she handed me the sketch pad and jumped into his arms.

"I thought I told you not to wonder off on your own," Isaac scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to meet you," Melody smiled sadly, Isaac smiled.

"It's alright, you're lucky Kate and Keith were here," he answered before turning to us, "Thanks for taking care of my sister until I got here," he added, we smiled at him, well I did Keith scowled.

"No problem, she reminds me of Remi so much," I sighed, Isaac smiled at me.

"Oh yeah Kate," I looked at Isaac, "I'm almost done with the research, but if I run into a few troubles from now, it could take longer to find out about it," he stated, I nodded my head.

"No worries, I can wait, after all, I have waited almost all my life," I answered as I looked at the water below us.

"Well, I better be off, come on Melody, let's get you home," Isaac smiled, Melody jumped up, hugging me before she left.

"Bye, bye Kate, Keith," she smiled; I waved to her before putting my sketch pad away, then calling out Glaceon.

"Gla?" the pokemon asked, I smiled at her.

"We're seeing Crawford in a few minutes," I stated, I looked at Keith to see him glaring in the direction Isaac had just gone in.

"Yo, Red, you ok?" I asked, he looked at me them frowned.

"Fine, let's go, we're late," he stated, I shrugged as we carried on walking. The rest of the way was spent in silence as we walked into the Ranger Base.

"Hello?" Keith called, "Anyone home?" he asked, I shook my head as I walked over to the operators' desk.

"Yo Amina," I said as I sat on the desk, "Woah, what happened to you?" I asked, Keith joined me at the desk, Amina stood to her feet.

"Always run away from Elaine when you say she can't dismantle something," she answered as she shook her head.

"Ouch, girl can do a number," I muttered as I looked at her head, Amina nodded her head.

"You're telling me, anyway, the base want you to take this parcel to Breeze Hill," she said, I cocked a brow in disbelief, I knew what it was, "Do not tilt it, drop it and no matter what, do not tip it upside down," she ordered, I looked at her.

"What about a hammer?" I asked, "Can I hit it with a hammer? With Crawford stood next to it?" I added, Amina laughed.

"Always were the joker Kate, way better than Crawford anyway, but no," she stated I snapped my fingers.

"I'll ask Barlow then," I said as Keith looked the package.

"Damn, this thing's heavy," he stated, I sighed.

"Suck it up you wuss," I answered, he glared at me as we walked towards the door.

"See you later, Katie," she called, I to her before saluting.

"The hell's in this thing?" Keith asked, I sighed.

"You'll find out when we get to Breeze Hill," I answered, Keith looked at me.

"You know what's in it?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Yes, and you'll probably kill Crawford after you find out what it is," I stated as we walked up the steps on Nabiki Beach. There was an old man there; Crawford told me he was called Mr Woodward or something. Hey Crawford may not be able to visit us a lot, didn't say I couldn't visit him.

"Hello Kate," the man called, I smiled at him.

"Hey Mr Woodward, how are you?" I asked, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Do you know everyone in Vientown?" he asked, I looked at him.

"More or less," I answered, he rolled his eyes again.

"I'm fine Kate, and I see you've gotten yourself a fine young boyfriend," Mr Woodward answered, I looked at him, then Keith.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled, Mr Woodward just laughed at me.

"Please Kate, you'd be lucky to go out with someone like me," Keith retorted, I glared at him.

"Tell me, what's great about going out with a perverted, bikini taking, pant stealing pervert like you?" I asked, Keith just smirked at me.

"You'd get pleasure every night," he stated, my mouth fell open at that, while Mr Woodward looked at him in shock.

"Kate," I turned to him, "You can do so much better," he stated, I nodded my head, then froze.

"I DO NOT GO OUT WITH HIM!" I yelled, Mr Woodward laughed at me again.

"Anyway, let me ask you two a few questions," he ordered, Keith groaned while I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"Wanker," I retorted, Mr Woodward sweat dropped at us.

"First question," he spoke up, we turned our attention back to him, "What is a partner pokemon?" Keith took it upon himself to answer the question.

"A partner pokemon is a specific pokemon a ranger has with them at all times as they have a special bond."

"Correct, next question. A ranger can only have one pokemon as the one-and-only partner?"

"Incorrect, A Ranger can have as many pokemon for Partner Pokemon, as long as that Ranger has somewhere to swap their partner," I answered, Mr Woodward smiled at me.

"Bright as always Kate, my final question, what is a Rangers job?" I smiled brightly at Mr Woodward at that one.

"To protect people and pokemon in need and keep peace throughout the Regions," Keith and I answered in sync, Mr Woodward smiled at us.

"Very good you two, now I'll let you get on with your One-Day Internships," he said, we nodded as we bid Mr Woodward goodbye.

"Take it this is the place?" Keith asked.

"Katie," I turned to see Crawford stood with the other Rangers and Elaine, the mechanic.

"What were you screaming about Kate?" Luana asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Mr Woodward thought Keith was my boyfriend," I stated, Crawford laughed.

"Well, could have fooled me," he stated, I glared at him.

"I DO NOT GO OUT WITH THIS BIKINI THIEVING, PANTS STEALING PERVERTED DICK!" I yelled, Crawford looked at me in shock, then turned to Keith.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he asked, Luana hit Crawford up the head.

"Don't you dare go scolding him," she glared.

"Yeah, did you forget the incident with Luanas' pants a week ago?" Elaine asked, I looked at Crawford, who was red in the face.

"Er, what?" I asked, Elaine turned to me.

"Crawford snuck into Luanas' room, he took some of her pants," she stated, my mouth fell open, as did Keiths', we were like two gaping Magikarp.

"You. Did. WHAT?" I yelled, Crawford shrunk back, hiding behind Barlow.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled, Keith rubbed his ears.

"Think I'm deaf," he stated, I sighed.

"You get used to it," I stated.

"Let's just get one with the introductions," Luana stated before turning to us, "I'm Luana, I've only been at the Ranger Base for a year," a Buneary jumped off of her shoulder running towards Glaceon, Makuhita and Budew, "That's my Partner Pokemon, Buneary, isn't she cute?" Keith nodded his head once, I smiled at her.

"I'm Barlow, leader of the Ranger Base, the Makuhita over there's my Partner Pokemon," Barlow stated, he smiled at me and Keith. I gave a thumbs up, while Keith nodded again.

"You remember me from your Outdoor Class, right?" Crawford asked, "Anyway, I'm Crawford, Kates' older brother, the Budew over there's my Partner Pokemon," Crawford said as he smiled at us, he was so not expecting what I would so later on.

"I'm Elaine, I'm not a Ranger, I'm the Ranger Bases' Mechanic, I like to dismantle things, and when you tell me no, you better run," Elaine stated, Keith had a little fear in his eyes when she said that, I just sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm Keith, and you already know Flat Chest, I mean Kate," Keith quickly corrected, everyone gave him a weird look, Crawford, mostly angry.

"Ok, did you bring the parcel?" Barlow asked, Keith handed it over to him, "Great, everyone, lunch is ready," he added.

"Wait, what?" Keith asked as he looked at everyone, his eyes landed on me.

"Don't look at me, Crawfords' idea," I stated as he looked at Crawford, who was smiling like a maniac.

"Don't feel bad, Keith, I fell for the same trick a year ago," Luana tried to comfort, though Keith didn't look mad, "Though I was so excited, I was swinging the parcel 'round and 'round and when I finally got to them, their lunch was ruined," she stated, I smirked.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking up stupid pranks," I stated, Crawford glared at me.

"If you want a good prank, you gotta do something original and not with food," Keith stated.

"Unless that food's going to someone you hate," I added on, Keith nodded his head.

"Woah, you two get along well, despite your bickering," Barlow stated, I looked at Keith; it was true, we had been getting on a lot more the past week.

"Meh, that'll change when we get back to school," I stated, Keith nodded his head as we all sat down for lunch.

As we ate, I began getting restless, Glaceon was eating her food, Keith was eating, Makuhita, Buneary and Budew were chasing each other around, Crawford was glaring at Luana for stealing his food, while Barlow was talking to Elaine, who was mainly sweat dropping at Crawford and Luana, couldn't say I didn't blame her.

I sighed as I stood before walking to the edge off Breeze Hill, Crawford followed me.

"Was hoping you'd follow," I smiled at him.

"The Queen of Halloween need my assistance with her latest prank?" he asked, I smirked.

"Oh yeah, come to the Ranger School, Halloween day, while everyone's in class, do not be seen under any circumstances," I ordered, Crawford laughed but nodded his head.

"Sure thing, am I allowed to know what the prank is yet?" he asked, I shook my head.

"You'll have to wait and see, also," I pulled out the shaver from my back pocket, "You haven't given me a hug yet Big Brother," I stated, Crawford rolled his eyes before giving me a hug. I looked at everyone behind him, showing them the shaver, they all nodded their heads. Turning the shaver on I placed it in Crawfords' hair, taking a big chunk out of it, Crawford screamed like a girl.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled, "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled as he felt the back of his head, I placed the shaver away before looking at the back of it, I burst out laughing along with everyone else. At the back of his head was a big bald patch because of me.

"You're a bitch," Crawford said as he went to sulk in an emo corner, I sweat dropped then smiled widely.

"I know I am," I replied as I took my seat next to Keith again, Luana high fived me as Elaine congratulated me on getting rid of some of Crawfords' afro.

"HELP! HELP!" we were half way through lunch, Crawford had stopped sulking and was now glaring, everything was peaceful, until then, "My girlfriend's been surrounded by the pokemon at Nabiki Beach, please you have to help," the boy pleaded, Barlow stood up, we each copied his movements as he did so.

"Alright Rangers, let's go," he ordered, we all followed him towards the beach, where there was a girl surrounded by a Starly, Pachirisu, Munchlax, Shellos and Buizel.

"Kate, Keith, Luana, take the Starly, Pachirisu and Buizel, Crawford, take the Munchlax, I got the Shellos," Barlow ordered, we each nodded as we ran towards the pokemon we were ordered to capture.

I ran towards the Pachirisu, while Luana took the Starly, Keith then ran to the Buizel.

"CAPTURE ON!" Keith and I yelled at the same time, I couldn't use my powers because of Keith being there, plus I couldn't have anyone else, who wasn't a Ranger, knowing about me.

"Capture complete," I stated after a minute of catching the Pachirisu, who looked around confused then ran off.

"Capture complete," Keith smiled as he looked at the Buizel, which jumped in his arms then began nuzzling him, I smiled at the scene, "Quit it," Keith growled, I walked over, poking him in the face in the process, Keith turned to me.

"I think Buizel likes you," I stated, Keith glared at me.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" he asked, I glared at him, then hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't get cocky with me Mr," I ordered, the Buizel looked between us before laughing a little.

"_She sounds like your girlfriend," _it said, I looked at the little water type pokemon in Keiths' arms.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled at the little pokemon, Keith just glared at him.

"What Flat Chest said," he answered, I looked at Keith, so he could understand pokemon.

"_Could have fooled me," _the Buizel said, we glared at it.

"_And me," _Glaceon added as she walked over to us, we glared at her next.

"Erm, Keith, you should release the Buizel now," Barlow ordered, Keith nodded as he pressed 'Release' on the styler, nothing happened, except;

"_NO! NO I DON'T WANNA GO! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!" _the Buizel fell to its knees with anime tears streaming down its face.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting Buizel," I pointed out; Keith glared at me then it.

"Looks like Keith's got a Partner Pokemon," Luana stated, Keith looked at her while I bent down to pick Buizel up, the pokemon happily climbed on my shoulder.

"But I'm not a Ranger yet," Keith answered, Buizel pouted, I looked at him.

"C'mon, we're in _Ranger School Uniforms _and you didn't figure out we were students?" I asked the Buizel, who looked at me.

"_I thought you hadn't gotten your uniform yet,"_ he answered, I resisted the urge to face palm, Glaceon just laughed, while Keith sighed in annoyance.

"I know, you can spend time with the Buizel, but on the way back to the Ranger School you have to let him go," Barlow ordered, Keith looked at him.

"Why can't I let him go now?" he asked.

"_NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" _Buizel yelled as he jumped from my shoulder to Keiths' head. I looked at Keith as he began fighting the pokemon off of his head.

"HEY! LET GO!" Keith yelled, I sweat dropped, along with everyone else, I think this is the most emotion Keith's ever shown.

"You two head back to the Base, we'll clean up the picnic," Crawford stated, I nodded my head.

"But why did the pokemon go all weird?" Luana asked, we all turned to the couple on the beach, the boy looked at us.

"We don't know, one minute we were having fun, the next we were surrounded by pokemon," the boy answered.

"They're not bad pokemon, though Buizel does tend to get a little clingy," Mr Woodward stated as he looked at Keith.

"A LITTLE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Keith yelled in response.

"But I'm not sure why they all freaked out," Mr Woodward added.

"OUCH!" Keith yelled, I sighed.

"Think I'll get Keith and Buizel back to the Base, before they kill someone," I stated as I walked over with Glaceon at my feet.

"Don't stop to do anything along the way," Crawford called; I turned to him, then glared.

"Go shag a lamppost," I answered as I carried on walking.

"How do you shag a lamppost?" I heard Barlow ask.

"I have no idea," Crawford answered.

"That's Kate for ya," Luana and Elaine laughed in sync.

"OW!" Keith yelled, "STOP IT!" Buizel was pulling on his hair.

"_NO I AM RATATOUILLE, YOU WILL COOK!" _Buizel yelled as he carried on pulling on the boy's hair. The people and pokemon around us stopped to look at the two, while I just sweat dropped the entire time.

"Well, you certainly are an interesting Buizel," I stated as Keith stopped walking, trying to pull him off his head.

"_Really?" _Buizel asked as he jumped up onto my head.

"Yeah, really," I answered, the pokemon began looking at my hair.

"_Why's your hair so spikey? Did you dye it brown? Does your mom have the same colour hair or your dad? Do you like Keith? Where are we going? When will you Graduate? Will Keith let me be his Partner Pokemon? Do you like me? What about Glaceon? Does she like me?" _the Buizel asked, Keith was now walking next to me, looking at the little water pokemon in shock.

"Erm, I'll answer those in order," I sweat dropped, this was one curious pokemon, "An incident with my cousins Jolteon, no my hair's naturally brown, my mom's blond, my dad's brown, yeah I like Keith, when he's not being a jerk or pervert, Ranger Base in Vientown, next year-,"

"Hell no," Keith butt in, I rolled my eyes.

"He should do, what other pokemon's gonna wanna go with him?" I asked as I looked at him, Keith glared at me, "Erm, where was I?" I asked as I tried to find my place on answering the questions, "Yes, I like you-,"

"Gla," Glaceon butt in as she nodded her head.

"And Glaceon likes you," I answered, Buizel smiled before running down and sitting on her back, Glaceon smiled at him, while Keith and I sweat dropped.

"No way am I having that energetic thing as my partner pokemon," he growled, I looked at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun, he'll bring out the other side of you," I stated, Keith raised a brow.

"What other side?" he asked, I smiled.

"The fun side," I stuck my tongue out at him, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Amina, we're back," I called as I looked at the Operator, she smiled at me.

"Hey Kate, Keith, how'd it go?" she asked, Keith sighed as he sat on the sofa, Buizel nattering in his ear.

"Fine, Keith's gonna get even for the prank, I shaved part of Crawfords' afro, oh and when we graduate Keith has a Partner Pokemon," I explained, Amina looked at the Buizel.

"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!" Keith yelled, I shook my head as I turned my attention back to Amina; we began talking as we waited for the other Rangers to come back.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

"_DO you like Kate?" _Buizel asked.

"No," I answered, my voice held no emotion.

"_Why?"_

"'Cause I don't."

"_She likes you."_

"No she doesn't."

"_Does."_

"Not."

"_Yes." _

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes." _

"No."

"_Yes."_

"No."

"_KATE!" _I turned to see Kate walking over to us, a confused look on her face as she sat down next to me.

"Sup Buizel?" she asked, the pokemon climbed into her lap.

"_You like Keith right?" _he asked, Kate looked at the pokemon then me; I just sat with my arms stretched out on the sofa.

"Yeah, I do, when he's not being a jerk or pervert, I thought I already told you that?" she questioned, Buizel turned to me.

"_Told ya,"_ he stuck his tongue out after that, Kate gave us both a confused look, while I glared at the Buizel. I don't get why Kate liked me though, I wasn't even her friend, I mean, the only thing I ever did for her was get her away from the murderous Darkrai, even then she didn't see it.

"Whatever," I muttered, I was too tired to fight, I was SO NOT having this Buizel as a Partner Pokemon.

"_Buizel,"_ Glaceon called from her spot on the ground.

"_Sup, beautiful?" _he asked, Kates' Glaceon blushed a little before she regained her cool composure, no pun intended.

"_Why don't you leave Keith alone, you're pissing him off to the limit," _she nodded towards me, Buizel looked at me.

"_I'm not, am I?" _he asked, I glared at him.

"Try PASSED the limit," I growled, Buizel stuck his tongue out before wlaking over to Glaceon, "Arceus, I don't wanna graduate now," I muttered as I wiped my face with my hands.

"Tuff shit, 'cause you are."

"AH!" Kate and I jumped at the voice from behind us.

"CRAWFORDIF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN IN WILL KILL YOU!" Kate yelled as she whacked her brother over the head, I rested mine in my hands, I have a headache now and I think it's gonna get a LOT worse.

"PACK IT IN!" Luana yelled at the two of them, I sighed, thank you Luana, "If you're gonna hit him with anything, try this," she added, I turned to see her hand Kate a baseball bat.

"Better run Crawford," Barlow ordered as Crawford began running towards, what I assumed, were the rooms in the Base.

"HELP ME ARCEUS!" somehow I had a feeling that Arceus, wherever he may be, was laughing at the scene we were all in.

"Now that that's over with," Kate said as she dusted her hands off, Crawford walked out of the place he just ran with a limp.

"SHE HIT ME WITH THE BAT ON MY LEG!" he yelled.

"_SHUT UP!" _we all turned to Glaceon, though I think all everyone else heard from her was her calling her name. We looked next to her to see Buizel sleeping, YES THANK YOU ACREUS!

"Aw, so cute," Luana cooed with Elaine and Amina, while Kate just smiled at him.

"See Keith, he's not all bad," she pointed out, I glared at her.

"He tried to get me to cook by using my hair like the mouse in Ratatouille," I stated, "If that's not bad, I don't know what is," I sighed.

"Being friends with you?" Kate asked, ouch, that actually hurt a little, even if it was a joke.

"Funny Flat Chest, funny," I answered, Kate smiled at me.

"I'm joking Keith, gee, grow a sense of humour," she retorted as she turned to everyone. Crawford was sat on Aminas' desk, much to Aminas' annoyance; Luana was helping Elaine take apart something, while Barlow was getting everyone drinks.

"What are you taking apart?" I asked as I looked at them, that was the shaver Kate used to shave Crawfords' head, wasn't it? Wait, why did Kate have a shaver anyway, not like she's hit puberty yet.

"The shaver Kate used to shave Crawfords' head," Elaine stated.

"We're turning it into a weapon of mass destruction," Luana added.

"Hey, I never said you could have that," Kate glared, Crawford looked at her.

"But you have like two more as back up," he stated, I smirked.

"Don't know why she needs them, after all, she hasn't hit puberty yet," I stated, Kate glared at me.

"Next time I'm on my period, I'm taking it out on you," she glared, Crawford gulped.

"Better get running Keith, she's like Godzilla on her period," Crawford stated, I looked at her.

"C'mon Crawford, she's not THAT fat," I stated, SLAP! Everything in the room stopped for a moment or so, I held my cheek where Kate had just slapped me, Barlow stood silent, Elaine and Luana stared him shock, Aminas' annoyed expression turned to one of shock, Glaceon was looking at me with anger, while Buizel was looking at me with a disappointed look.

"You. Are. A. Mother. Fucking. Dick. Head. Keith." Kate seethed through clenched teeth, Barlow cleared his throat before Kate could say anymore, I had a feeling it would go way more south quicker than that.

"Kate, Keith, it has been a pleasure having you two here today, we hope you get stationed here, enjoy the rest of your School life, we'll see you when you graduate," he smiled; Kate nodded her head as she walked to leave, Glaceon behind her.

"See ya Crawford," she said as she gave him a hug, she did the same with Elaine, Amina and Luana, the even gave Barlow a small hug before walking out the Base, her hands in her pockets with her head down.

"If you don't apologize, so help me Arceus I will kill you," Crawford glared at me, I only shrugged.

"She's not my problem," I stated, Crawford glared harder at me.

"No, she is your problem, especially when you make her cry," he stated, I looked at him a little in shock, Kate's crying?

"Fine, I'll sort it," I stated as I walked out the base, Buizel hopped onto my shoulder.

"_Dude, you really blew it," _he stated, I growled.

"Shut up."

"_You know what Glaceon told me?" _he asked, I sighed, he was gonna tell me either way.

"What?" I asked.

"_That Kate used to be bullied when she was younger, people would call her fat, even though she was fit and they would beat her up," _he answered, I stopped, so behind Kate, there was an injured soul.

"I didn't know that," I answered, Buizel looked at me.

"_No one does, just because someone's smiling Keith, doesn't mean they aren't hurting," _Buizel explained, can't believe I was taking advice off a pokemon for Arceus sake.

I sighed as I ran down the path I was on to get to the Ranger School; Kate couldn't have gotten that far.

"Stupid fucking dick head," I knew that voice anywhere, I turned my head from side to side, no sign of Kate.

"_Hey Glaceon," _Buizel called, I looked in front of me to see the blue ice type, she growled at me.

"Glaceon down," Kates' voice came from the top of a tree. I looked up to see her not even looking down at me, I sighed as I began climbing the tree.

"Kate," I said, the girl froze once she heard my voice.

"What?" she asked, I sighed as I sat in front of her, she looked at me, she didn't look like she had been crying. Then again, who knows how long she's been sat up here.

"I'm sorry," I said, she cocked a brow at me, "I'm sorry," I said again, I didn't mean to make you cry," I added, she looked at me, first in anger then it died down.

"You're still a jerk," she stated, "But I forgive you, Small Dick," she added, I smiled at her.

"Sure thing, now come on, we're gonna be back late, Flat Chest," I stated, she glared at me again, "Erm, how do we get down?" I asked, she looked at me in confusion.

"We climb," she stated, I just looked at her, "You can't climb down, can you?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No I can't," I admitted, she sighed.

"Get on my back, strangle me, try to cop a feel, anything like that I'll throw you down," she stated, I sighed as I got on her back.

"You're pretty strong," I stated, she shrugged as she stepped a few feet off the ground, I jumped off her back. Kate then jumped down, landing in front of me.

"What's your point, you're pretty light," she stated, I glared at her for a second before we continued walking.

"_How'd it go? Did you say sorry? Are you friends? Can I please be your Partner Pokemon? You love me right? Answer me Keith. Keith, Keith. HEY KEITH!" _

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled as Buizel as he jumped from my shoulder to Kates', I sighed, "Ok in order, fine, yes, yes, if you calm down, right now, I'm moving more towards hate you than love you," I stated, Buizel began pouting, Kate shook her head.

"Don't worry, we love ya," she stated, I sighed as I looked at her, once we got to the bridge Buizel looked at us both.

"Looks like it's time to go," Kate stated as she looked at him, Buizel pouted before licking her cheek, Kate laughed at him. Buizel then jumped onto my shoulder, I sighed.

"I'm actually gonna miss ya," I stated, Buizel smiled as he licked my cheek, "AH GROSS!" I yelled, Kate laughed at us.

"Well, we'll be seeing you Buizel," Kate stated.

"See ya soon Buizel," I said, Buizel smiled at each of us.

"_Bye Buizel," _Glaceon smiled, how can I understand these two anyway?

"_See ya, Kate, Keith, Beautiful," _Buizel said with a wink to Glaceon before he took off running, Glaceon shook her head a little as we continues walking down the bridge.

"Well, that was interesting," Kate stated, I nodded my head.

"You have no idea," I stated.

"Hey Kate, Keith, is that you two?" Rythmi called from behind us, we turned to her.

"No we're robots designed to look like Kate and Keith. We're going to learn all the secrets of the Ranger School and Rangers around the world before we take over the world," I answered, Kate looked down at herself.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A ROBOT!" she yelled, I covered my ears.

"YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled back.

"But you just said-,"

"I was joking, it was sarcasm," I stated, Kellyn and Seren came up behind Rythmi.

"Do we even wanna know?" Kellyn asked as he saw me and Kate arguing.

"Probably not," Rythmi answered, Isaac joined us next as we all carried on walking.

"So, how did you two do on your date?" Seren asked, Kate and I turned to her.

"OH NO!" Kate yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE START! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE THINKING KEITH AND I ARE TOGETHER!" she added on, "First Mr Woodward, then Crawford starts, next thing you know, Barlow's teasing us, and then there's the other, not to mention the people who were looking at us, think I didn't hear them but I did," Kate began muttering to herself.

"So what's happened at the Ranger Base?" Seren asked, I looked at her.

"We had to deliver their lunch, got to meet everyone in the Ranger Base. We saw Mr Woodward who, as Kate has said, thought we were dating-,"

"Until I said the stuff about him being a pervert and the pants deal," Kate added in, everyone else stifled their laughter.

"Got to save this girl from getting attacked by pokemon, now I think I have a Partner Pokemon, if he calms down," I added.

"What pokemon?" Kellyn asked, I looked at him.

"A very, very curious Buizel," I answered, "Let's see, we got back to base, Kate shaved some of Crawfords' afro off-,"

"But the afro still lives."

"She then chased him around with a baseball bat because he shit her up; she hit him on the leg with it, now he walks with a limp. Luana and Elaine dismantled Kates' shaver to make a weapon mass of destruction-,"

"First person to use it on, KINCAID!" Kate yelled.

"NO YELLING ON THE GROUNDS!" Kincaid yelled back, when did we reach school?

"Then we just sat around talking," I finished as Kate started glaring at the little figure at the top of the steps, otherwise known as Kincaid.

"You can't shoot lasers out your eyes, so top trying," Isaac sighed as we walked passed Kate, Seren and Rythmi grabbed her hand before dragging her with us.

"HEY! Wait, woah," Kate panicked as she began stumbling over the steps, considering I was the one in front of them, I was the one to catch her before she hit the ground. Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmi began snickering as they looked at us.

"Five seconds to live," Kate said as she began chasing Rythmi and Seren around the school yard.

"Well, from what started out as an un-normal day here at the Ranger School, quickly turned into a normal day," Kellyn stated, Isaac looked at him.

"You call this normal?" he asked, I sighed as I stepped up the last step.

"If this isn't normal, I don't know what is," I stated as we began wlaking back to the dorms, with the three girls still running around like crazy.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

* * *

**Well, that was exciting; I haven't updated for four days, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I would have updated yesterday, but it was my friend's birthday, so I was out all day, but please REVIEW, the next chapter we will be working out way up to the Halloween prank, mwahahaha, now please REVIEW :D**


	14. Queen of Halloween

**Kates' P.O.V**

As the days went by, I literally counted them down and now Halloween had arrived. The smile on my face never faded, not even for a second, not when Keith called me Flat Chest or anything. I told Crawford to wait in mine and Ryths' room until we were done with class.

Finally it was over; it was time to get my scar on. I smirked as everyone went their separate ways for a while, Isaac and Rythmi joined me in my room to see Crawford looking through my sketch pad.

"Ok," I said as we entered, Crawford turned to look at me, placing the sketch pad down as he did so. Glaceon made herself comfortable on my bed as I took out a box from my mom.

"These are our costumes," I stated as I handed Crawford and Isaac one each. Both boys looked at it in shock, it was just a long black cape, each boy had their own syth to go with it.

"These are ours," I stated as I handed Rythmi ours, she smiled at it. Ours was almost the same as the boys, only it had rips in it, with bone like wings attached to the back.

"Woah, mom really out did herself on these," Crawford stated, Isaac and Ryth looked at us in shock.

"Your mom made these?" they asked, I hushed them quickly.

"Yes, mom made them, but we mustn't tell anyone of the plan," I stated, Rythmi, Isaac and Crawford cocked a brow.

"We don't know the plan," they stated, I sweat dropped.

"Right, well this is the plan," I stated as they huddled around me, "You know the song, Halloween by Aqua?" I asked, they nodded, "Well, we're going to act that out, scar the living hell out of them," I stated, Crawford gave me a doubtful look.

"How do you suppose we do that?" he asked, I smirked.

"I'll ring the phone, when someone answers, I'll put on a fake voice, each of us will be hidden in a shadow in the room, we will be hanging from the ceiling, sorta," I started, everyone nodded, "Then when the music starts, we start to move around, making sure to move in the light so they can see us. We lure them down the stairs and near the library, when the music comes to an end, Rythmi appears next to Seren, if she asks where you've been, just say you were standing around," Rythmi nodded her head, "Anyway, when that's done, I run forwards with a knife and stab Rythmi, obviously it will be a fake knife, and she'll have a blood pack under it, so make sure you wear an old top or something, ok?" again Rythmi nodded her head.

"So, you need us to be the ones to lure the others to the library?" Isaac asked, I nodded my head; I looked out the window as the sun began setting.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road people, Rythmi, you do the make-up and no matter what, do not let anyone see your faces," I ordered, the three nodded as Rythmi got to work doing make up.

She did Crawfords' first, honestly, he came out better looking after then before and his make-up was horrid. He was wearing white foundation, his lips had fake blood dripping down them, he also had fangs and his eyes had two big black circles around them. He was the Vampire Reaper.

"You look better in that then your original face," I stated, Crawford glared at me, ok I'll admit that's creepy.

Isaac was next; he came out exactly the same, only he had a few fake cuts bruises and scratches on his face. He had fake teeth in, like a werewolf.

Rythmi did hers next, while I made some final adjustments to the robes we were wearing, to make it better, I switched Rythmis' and Isaacs' around, since he was the werewolf.

Once I turned back to Rythmi, I gave her a thumbs up, she looked awesome. She was pale, she had a massive scar running down the right side of her face, fake blood poured out of it, I gave her a confused look.

"How do you intend to get that off before having to get into the group in the library?" I asked, Rythmi shrugged before Isaac spoke up.

"It's Rythmi, she'll find a way," he stated, I nodded my head.

"Good point," I answered, Rythmi smiled as she sat me in the chair next.

When she was done, I looked different. My lips were a blood red with fake fangs, a little fake blood dripped down them, my face was completely white, whiter than a ghost even. I had a cut on my right cheek with an ugly looking bruise on my left; both my eyes were big black circles. Since I was the one who would be showing my face, we had to make sure no-one could recognise us.

"Alright, I also have these," I said as I pulled out four pairs of red contacts, we each placed them in as we smirked at each other.

I placed a black tank top on with a short leather skirt. Rythmi studied my under-look before getting the fake blood.

"Stand still," she ordered, I nodded but moved occasionally, due to being ticklish. Once she was done, I had a huge gash on my stomach, with some odd cuts on my legs, she gave me a thumbs up, "Nice one, you'll have to wear you cape open," she stated, I nodded my head, it would be dark, so it didn't matter.

Isaac placed on a simple black top with black jeans, Crawford did the same, I don't think anyone of them wanted to be wearing anymore make-up.

Rythmi placed on a long black top with black leggings before we places our robes on. Isaacs' was ripped with the wings, due to switching with Rythmi, mine was the same. Crawfords' and Rythmis' were both long black capes with hoods, but it still covered their bodies.

"Mom really went all out," Crawford stated again, I nodded my head as we walked out mine and Ryths' room. We managed to sneak to the fuse box of the room, luckily it was just outside the room, on the hall where the dorms were, how convenient is that?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The mini party going on for Halloween where the students hung out was going great. Seren, Kellyn and Keith were each talking, but wondering where Kate, Isaac and Rythmi were. Once everyone started to dance, well once Keith was threatened by Seren that if he didn't dance she get Kellyn to burn off his, ahem, adult magazines.

The power went out just as a rapping song started, everyone jumped as thunder crashed outside.

"Great, this is creepy," Seren muttered as she moved closer to Kellyn, who placed a protective arm around her.

The phone began ringing, making everyone in the room jump, including Ms April, Kincaid, Mr Lamont and Janice, who were supervising the dace, Keith went over to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, there was a dark chuckle on the other line.

"Remember me?" it asked, Keith cocked a brow.

"Who is this?" he asked, again the voice chuckled.

"I've got your number," it said again, Kate almost face palmed at Crawford from where she was in the room, she was in a corner of the room, like the other, holding on with her hands a feet.

"Eh?" Keith asked as he looked at Lamont with confusion, Mr Lamont just shrugged.

"I'm Back, to haunt you," Crawford said in his creepy voice again, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," this time, Kate really did face palm before the music started, don't ask where from.

'_**It's Friday night**_

_**So creepy outside**_

_**It's thundering and lightnin**_

The thunder crashed in the sky as the lightening lit the room up, the students jumped as Seren pointed to a figure moving near the window

_**There's nobody home**__**'Cause I'm all alone**_

_**It's scary and it's frightening**_

_**The sound of shoes**_

Rythmi, Isaac, Crawford and Kate began running around the room in a circle, avoiding any windows, Keith gulped as he walked back into the crowd, for once in his life, since the incident with his mother, he was scared

_**A shadow that moves**_

Kate moved near the window, Seren almost had a heart attack as she clutched Kellyns' hand tightly, Kellyn held her closer around the waist, Keith flinched but quickly regained his composure, all the of them wondering where Isaac, Rythmi and Kate were

_**Something odd is tic tac ticking**_

Kate advanced towards the group as she held up a clock ticking in Keiths' ear, the boy spun to the source of the sound, but there was no one there

_**Someone's in here**_

Kate whispered as she placed her hands on Kincaids' shoulder, the man screamed like a girl, startling everyone in the room

_**I bet you're so full of fear**_

Kate whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear as she breathed down Serens' neck, the girl turned quickly, she caught a glimpse of the figure that was Kate, her body froze up

_**The telephone is ringing**_

As that, Crawford rung the phone again as he, Isaac and Rythmi surrounded the students

_**Now I can see you**_

Crawford sang as he looked at the students, the minimum light from the moon only just illuminated his eyes

_**Oh no, please no**_

Kate sang as she walked towards the group, her hand held out, everyone flinched at the motion

_**Now I can touch you**_

Isaac said as he grabbed Seren by the arm, the girl screamed as Kellyn tried to punch him, but missed

_**Oh god, please go**_

Rythmi sang as the student backed away from all four of them, they were now in a line, sending them towards the stairs, each students' face held fear

_**I'm right here now**_

Crawford sang again as he appeared in the corner of the room, near where the students were, some turned to look at him, but other cowered in fear as they looked at the remaining three in front of them

_**Oh please, tell me where**_

Rythmi sang as she walked towards the group once more, they cowered again as they backed up towards the stairs, they hadn't seen Isaac stood behind them yet.

_**Ha ha ha ha**_

Kate laughed as she lifted her head up to look at the ceiling, her hands stretched out before she looked at them again, a toothy smirk showed on her face as her red eyes were illuminated by the light coming from the moon, each student flinched.

_**I'm in a nightmare**_

Isaac sang as he let his presence be known, the group jumped as they looked behind them, some screamed others looked at him in fear

_**You better run**_

_**I'm back to hunt you down**_

Kate pointed as each of them appeared in front of them again, the students didn't waste any time in thinking about it, each of them ran in fear of them

_**Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream**_

Kate and Rythmi began singing as candles lit up along the stairs and the hallways, giving off the eeriest glow any of the students or teacher shad ever seen

_**I'm coming, I'm coming**_

Crawford and Isaac sang as they appeared either left or right of the students

_**Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream**_

Kate sang as she appeared behind them, each student turned to look at her, she was the only one whose face they could fully make out, the red eyes, matching lips, pale skin, it was enough to scare them to hell and back

_**Keep running, keep running**_

Crawford and Isaac sang again as Rythmi appeared in front of them

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

The student flinched as Rythmi took a step towards them

_**Just keep running**_

They flinched again as Isaac stepped closer to them

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

They flinched as Crawford stepped closer to them

_**Just keep running**_

They froze as Kate took a step closer to them, this was amusing her beyond belief, then again, she thinks it may be amusing Isaac, Rythmi and Crawford beyond belief

_**Hell broke out**_

Kate launched through the student, towards Rythmi, each student turned away from her as they tried not to scream, but their screams pierced the air, even though Kate didn't touch them

_**On this Friday night**_

_**Zombies passing deadly**_

At this, Isaac grabbed one of the students, who flinched at his touch, they looked into Isaacs' eyes before screaming, Ms April dragged the student away from Isaac, who stopped himself from smirking

_**My Candy man, from Bounty land**_

_**Is coming here to get me**_

Kate held her hand out towards Seren, who froze, she felt arms wrap around her again, they were Kellyns' though, she screamed as she was lifted into the air, Kellyn and Keith both pushed Crawford off of her, sending him backwards_**Now I can see you**_

Crawford sang as he appeared in front of Seren, she looked into his contacts before screaming again

_**Oh no, please no**_

Seren sang as she looked at him, Crawford backed off towards Kate, her face still revealed to the students

_**Now I can touch you**_

Isaac sang as he pulled Keith by the collar towards the stair, everyone turned to see him and Rythmi stood there

_**Oh god, please go**_

Rythmi sang as she pushed Keith back towards the students, they saw her eyes drift to Kate, each student turned to look at her, one by one, they each flinched at the smirk on her face, including Keith, this made Kate smirk even wider, she was scaring him, pay back for all the times he scared her

_**I am right here now**_

Crawford said as he placed a hand on Ms Aprils' shoulder, the woman screamed

_**Oh please tell me where**_

Rythmi sang as she breathed down a students' neck

_**Ha ha ha ha**_

Kate sang as she looked at each student, slightly moving out the way

_**You're in a nightmare**_

Kate sang as she locked eyes with some students

_**You better run**_

_**We're back to hunt you down**_

Crawford and Isaac sang in sync as the students ran passed Kate, who jumped out of the way of them, landing on the windowsill

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

The student tried the front door to the school, only to find it locked; there was no way out

_**Just keep running**_

Kate sang as she appeared in front of them again

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

The students began running again, Crawford and Isaac did their job of getting them into the library

_**Just keep running**_

Rythmi sang for the last time that night

_**It's squeaking and creaking**_

Noises began to fill the halls as the students ran into the library, Rythmi was now stood next to Kellyn, Seren and Keith, who were giving her confused looks, her face was completely clean of the make-up

_**I move silent in the night, ha ha ha ha ha**_

Kate laughed as she appeared in front of them again, the student screamed before running further into the library

_**Could be the boy from next door**_

Isaac sang as he appeared on one of the bookshelves

_**You'll never guess my disguise**_

Crawford sang as he looked at each of them, moving his robe he revealed his under-clothes

_**Ha ha ha ha ha!**_

Kate laughed as she walked towards the students again, they were each backed up again a book case, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide

_**Kids and children fight**_

Crawford and Isaac threw some books at the bookshelves, making a point or making a mess? Kate wasn't sure which

_**Pumpkin and candlelight**_

Kate sang as she got a small flame from one of the candles in her hand, the group in front of her flinch

_**You might be the fearsome one at Ranger High**_

_**Tonight!**_

Kate, Crawford and Isaac both yelled as they looked at each one of the students before them, their eyes locking with every single one as they smirked

_**Halloween!**_

Kate sang as she held the flame under her face, creating shadows on her face, making her look more scary

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

Isaac sang as he took a step closer to the students, they flinched as he did so

_**Just keep running Halloween**_

Crawford sang as he took a step closer to them

_**Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah**_

_**Just keep running Halloween**_

Kate sang the last part as she launched for Rythmi with the knife, each student froze

"Ahh!" Rythmi screamed as she fell to the floor, her fake blood pack being broke due to the pressure from Kate, though her blow didn't hurt Rythmi.

Keith looked at Kate then Rythmi; Kate dropped the knife as she turned to leave the room. Keith knelt down with Seren and Kellyn next to Rythmi, soon the whole of the students were surprising her. Kate smirked as she Crawford and Isaac appeared behind them, Kate whispering into a headset as she did so.

"Three…two…one," Kate whispered into the headset as she counted down on her fingers.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" she, Crawford, Isaac and Rythmi yelled, each student jumped a mile backwards, Keith the most, since he was the one closest to Rythmi at the time. Kate panicked as she held her arms open, the boy landed perfectly in her arms.

"Did we scare you?" Rythmi asked as she stood up, Kellyn looked from her, to Kate then to Isaac.

"Scare us?" he asked, "YOU PUT US THROUGH HELL AND BACK WE WERE THAT SCARED!" he yelled, Kate smirked as she stood Keith up right.

"Then my job as the Queen of Halloween is done," she stated as she high fived Crawford, then Isaac and finally Rythmi.

"We're so doing this again next year," Rythmi smiled as she looked at everyones' scared faces.

"Totally," Crawford snickered as he looked around, "I best be off Katie, I'll see you later," he smiled as he hugged Kate.

"See ya bro, thanks for the help," she called after him, Crawford turned before saluting once to her, he then ran out the room. Isaac walked calmly out the room with Rythmi as everyone walked back upstairs. Kate sorted the lights out as they came back on; their prank had taken it to around 10 at night, due to all the make-up and preparations as well.

Kate yawned as she slipped her nightgown on over her head, Rythmi was helping Isaac was the make-up off his face in the boys' dorm; she wouldn't be back for a while.

Kate sighed as she picked up the robe her mom gave her, failing to see the door open and close. As she turned to go to bed she felt the presence of someone.

"Don't even think about it Keith," she stated, two arms grabbed hers, Kate spun around in the persons grasp, sure enough it was Keith, but he looked pissed. His gripped hardened the more she struggled to get out of it.

"Keith, let go," she whispered, the boy didn't listen instead his grip tightened more, making Kate hiss in pain, "This isn't funny," she muttered as she looked at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes. Kate knew he had blacked out again; she hated it when he got the hollow look in his eyes.

A smirk plastered itself to Keiths' face as he leant down into the girls' ear. His breath sent shivers down her spin, Kate wished he would let her go; she hated feeling this way whenever he blacked out.

"Happy Halloween," he whispered as he threw her to the bed, Kate screamed a little as he did so then glared at him.

"That was not funny," she stated, the hollow looks in Keiths' eyes was replaced by their usual look, Keith smirked at her.

"Neither was your prank," he stated, Kate glared at him, Keith glared back, soon it became a glaring war as Kate tried her hardest not to look away.

Keith smirked as he walked towards the door, picking something off the floor in the process. Kate watched as he left then looked at the floor, at that moment Rythmi decided to come into the room.

"DAZZLE I WILL KILL YOU!" Kate yelled as she went for the door, Rythmi held her back.

"Woah, what happened?" she asked, Kate glared at the door.

"Keith took my pants AND bra," Kate stated, Rythmi had to stop herself from laughing at an image of Keith in Kates' bra and pants.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked, Rythmi looked at her.

"I can imagine Keith in your pants and bra," she stated, Kate thought for a second before her eyes went wide.

"Oh Arceus, acid I need acid, or a knife, I need to gouge my eyes out," she stated as she began running around the room, Rythmi shook her head.

So far, this had to be one of the most normal nights she's had with Kate in a while;

"Ow," even if the brunette ran into furniture and tried to knock herself out with a frying pan.

"Hey, PUT THAT DOWN!" Rythmi yelled as she tried to snatch the frying pan from her hands.

"No way, I need brain damage to forget about that image," Kate stated, Rythmi sweat dropped as she looked at Kate, eventually she got it out of Kates' grasp. Kate glared at her.

"I wonder what Isaac would look like in your pants and bra," Kate pondered; at that Rythmi hit her over the head with the frying pan.

"Ops," she said as she looked at Kate then the frying pan, she sweat dropped before glaring at Kate, "She made me do that on purpose," the girl sighed as she got Kates' blanket and pillow before placing them on Kate, well placing the pillow under her head. Glaceon, who had previously woken up due to the noise, joined her friend on the floor as she laid next to her, Rythmi sighed as she climbed into her own bed, clapping her hands to put the light out.

"Just another normal night at the Ranger School," she muttered to herself, "Well, as normal as it gets with Kate, wonder where she got the frying pan from," she thought aloud before letting her eyes drift close into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woah, that was pretty good to say it's quite late at night, wonder where Kate got the frying pan from though, she must have a secret stash, anyway please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, now REVIEW :D**


	15. Day At The Beach, More About Keith

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Kate," _the thunder crashed in the night sky as said girl laid still on the floor.

"_Kate," _lightning lit the room up as the girl began tossing and turning in her sleep, a nightmare was occurring, but it felt so real.

"_KATE!" _the girl jolted from her sleep, her breath came out in gasps as she looked around the room. She jumped as the thunder crashed, her eyes widened in fear as the lightning lit the room up. That voice, it echoed in her ears, Kate shook her head, it was just a dream, it had to be, there was no way.

The girl jumped to her feet as she went for the door, looking back she saw Rythmi and Glaceon sleeping peacefully as the storm carried on. Kate shook her head before opening the door, once that was done, she ran down the halls to the mess hall. She needed a drink; she needed water, something to calm her.

As she entered she grabbed a glass, filled it with water, lit a candle and walked into the room before the mess hall. It was silent, the only sounds were the thunder crashing, the lightning hitting, while the rain made little pitter patter noises on the roof above her head.

The girl rested in one of the sofas as she placed the candle and water on the table. The lightning lit the room up again, Kate sighed as she looked out the window, she had never, in her life, experienced a storm as bad as this.

"Raikou, what's angered you so?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the table, the candle lighting up her face as she did so. Crossing her legs, Kate closed her eyes as she began to meditate, calming herself down, her powers would go haywire otherwise.

"_Keith," _the boy turned over in his sleep, now facing the ceiling.

"_Keith," _he closed his eyes tightly shut, a nightmare occurring in his mind as he tried to block it out.

"_KEITH!" _the boy jolted awake from his slumber, her breathing ragged as he tried to steady it. Throwing his blankets off him, the boy headed towards the door, not caring if he woke Kellyn in the process.

As he walked through the halls the thunder crashed in the sky, as the lightning lit the space around him. That dream, that cursed voice, it was back, Darkrai was watching him again.

When Keith entered the mess hall, he saw he wasn't the only one awake, Kate was up to, but she looked like she was asleep. Reaching a hand out, Keith placed it on the girls shoulder. Kates' eyes shot open as she whirled around, ready to defend herself if need be.

Her eyes turned from hard to soft once she saw it was Keith behind her. The boy moved his hand away from her as he walked around to sit next to her; Kate sat back down as she resumed her original position, her eyes closed once more.

The thunder crashed in the sky as the lightning lit the room up again, the two failed to notice the figure in the room, watching their every movement.

"_Kate," _it whispered, Kates' eyes opened again as she looked around, Keith copied her motions as he walked to the light switch. He flipped the switch, no light came on, the power had cut out completely.

"_Kate," _the voice said again, Keith looked around, that wasn't the voice he had heard, the voice he heard was the voice of Darkrai, this was the voice of, well he didn't know what it was the voice of.

"It's alright, come out," Kate whispered, a weak light filled the room as Keith looked around for the source of the voice, it was…Mewtwo.

Keith stared in shock as the pokemon walked towards Kate. The girl held her ground, Mewtwo wasn't dangerous, but the only time he showed up in front of Kate, was when danger was near.

"It's coming Kate, the end of light as we know it," it said, Kate looked at the Mewtwo in front of her.

"The end of light?" she asked, Mewtwo nodded his head.

"Yes, the end of light. For when you graduate, you and your friends will play a large part in the battle that is to come. Some will be injured, others may end up on their death bed, while some will die," Mewtwo explained, Kate frowned, her eyes turned hard again as she looked at the pokemon in front of her.

"Then, we'll do everything we can to stop it," Kate answered, her hands balled into fists at the thought of people dying.

"I'm afraid it may even prove to be a challenge for you," Mewtwo stated, Kate smiled a little.

"I can handle any challenge thrown at me," she stated, Mewtwo nodded his head.

"You know where I am if needed Kate, be careful," Mewtwo then turned to Keith, "You too, Keith," Mewtwo then left the room, Kate looked at the spot he had just been, the lights flickered on as Kates' eyes adjusted to the room, Keith looked at her.

"What was that about?" he asked, Kate looked at him.

"If you were listening, you would know," she stated, Keith glared at her but frowned before sighing.

"Why were you up anyway?" he asked, Kate turned to him.

"Nightmare, you?" she asked, Keith cocked a brow.

"Same," he answered; Kate frowned before taking her empty glass.

"Well, we should get to bed now anyway," she stated, Keith nodded before walking off, without saying a word. Kate frowned as she entered her room.

"The end of light as we know it?" she asked herself as she took her pillow from the floor and her blanket, she placed them on her bed, "Wonder what he meant," she mused aloud, then looked to the ground, "Better question is, how the hell did I end up on the ground?" she asked herself again before shrugging and going to sleep.

Later that same morning, Kate was sleeping peacefully as Rythmi was getting herself ready, luckily it was Saturday, so there was no school and they were permitted to go to Vientown and Nabiki Beach.

"Kate," Rythmi whispered as she shook the girl, Kate rolled over, her eyes slowly opening.

"Sup?" she asked as she sat up and stretched. Rythmi smiled widely at her.

"We're going to Nabiki Beach, wanna come?" Rythmi asked, Kate frowned.

"Who's we?" she asked, Rythmi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Erm, me, Isaac, Seren, Kellyn, Keith, if he's up and you," she stated, Kate nodded her head.

"Sure, let me get ready," she yawned as she walked into the bathroom, Rythmi smiled.

"I'm going to help the others get Keith up, meet us in his room," Rythmi called.

"Sure thing," was heard through the door before Rythmi rushed towards Keiths' room.

"Ok, I've got Kate to come with us, is Keith up?" she asked, Kellyn shook his head.

"No, he refuses to move considering it's Saturday," Rythmi shook his head once Kellyn told her this, she smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Come with me," she ordered, Seren, Isaac and Kellyn followed her into Keiths' room, Rythmi smirked evilly as she sat on a chair, Kellyn, Seren and Isaac sat on Kellyns' bed.

"Oh my, Keith, Kate's stood in her bra and pants ready for you," Rythmi smirked as the words left her mouth, she didn't expect Keith to move, but to her surprise, and everyone else's, he shot right up.

"What?" he asked as he looked around, then frowned, before blushing a bright red.

"Oh my Arceus," Seren whispered.

"Keith likes Kate," Kellyn snickered, Isaacs' gaw just dropped in disbelief.

"I do not like Kate," Keith said as he tried coming up with an excuse, "I just, you know me, I like people who flash," he stated, Kellyn smirked at him.

"Face it dude, you've got it hard," Kellyn stated as he smirked at Keith, who glared at him.

"Who's got what hard?" Kate asked, fearing she may have walked in at the wrong time.

"Oh Keith likes," Keith quickly covered Kellyns' mouth before he could say anything else; Keith glared at him before looking at Kate.

"I like cake," he stated, Kate cocked a brow before shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, Keith," Kate said, her tone was sweet and innocent as she walked towards him, Keith stood up right as he looked at Kate. The girl looked up at him as she leaned up to him, their cheeks brushed as Kates' breath hit Keiths' ear.

"If you keep stealing my pants and bra, you'll never be able to have kids," she stated as she pushed him away from her, Keith groaned as he hit the table behind him, Rythmi cocked a brow at the two of them.

"O…k, Keith get ready, we're all going to Nabiki Beach," Rythmi stated, Keith groaned again as he walked into the bathroom.

He came back out ten minutes later, freshly showered and clothed, to Rythmi looking at Kate like she was a maniac.

"Where the hell did you get a frying pan from anyway?" Rythmi asked, Kate looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wanna know how I ended up on the floor last night, you're the one who brought a frying pan into it, not me," Kate stated, Rythmi squeezed the bridge of her nose as she sighed in frustration.

"Right here's what happened," Rythmi started, "You were running to the door, I stopped you. You yelled something about Keith taking your pants and bra. I laughed because I had an image of Keith in your bra and pants," at that everyone cracked up, while Keith looked to the ceiling trying to picture himself in them, when he did he frowned.

"Very funny," he growled, Rythmi shrugged then turned back to Kate.

"You got the image in you head and yelled something about needing acid or brain damage to get rid of the image. Then out of nowhere, you pulled a frying pan out and tried to hit yourself with it. I got it off you; you said you wondered what Isaac would look like in my bra and pants. I hit you and you passed out," Rythmi finished, "That's how you ended up on the floor, now the next question on the agenda is, where the hell did you get the frying pan from?" Rythmi questioned, Kate looked thoughtful for a minute, Seren was poking Isaac to make sure he was still alive.

"Erm, I think Isaac died," Seren pointed out, everyone turned to him, his face was as pale as paper, while his eyes held fright.

"Yo, Einstein," Kate said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "C'mon Isaac, don't die on me now," Kate said as she began shaking him, when she let him go she had anime tears running down her face, "We were so close, we almost had it, why Isaac? WHY?" Kate yelled, Isaac shook his head at the girl.

"I'm not dead," he stated, Kate turned to him, she glomped him in a hug.

"Oh thank Arceus for that," she smiled at him, Isaac smiled at her as she let go of him, Seren saw Keith glaring out of the corner of her eyes at Isaac.

"Well, let's go," Rythmi smiled as she led the way. As the group made their way down the stairs to the front of the school, Kate was pulled aside by Mr Lamont, who as to talk to her.

"Here," Mr Lamont handed her a picture, Kate smiled at him.

"Ok, so this, on a bigger sheet of paper?" Kate asked, Mr Lamont nodded his head as he looked at her, "No problem, it'll be done, by next month probably," Kate smiled, Mr Lamont nodded his head as he walked back to his office. Kate slipped the picture into her bag as she caught up with her friends.

"What was that about?" Rythmi asked, Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing important," she answered as they carried on walking.

Rythmis' white shorts blew in the wind as her white tank top hung loosely around her chest as she walked with her friends. Her hair was in its usual curls as they walked.

Seren laughed as her green cargo shorts blew softly around her legs, her green t-shirt hugged her figure nicely as they walked. Her black hair flew around her back as they walked.

Kellyn wore a plain red t-shirt with brown shorts as they walked; his hair was in its usual styler.

Isaac wore a pair of white shorts with a blue top, his hair; well he couldn't really do anything with it, could he?

Keith wore black shorts; his top was tucked into the side of his shorts, considering the weather was warm.

Kate wore a pair of pink short with a blue rose on them, her shirt was in her bag, but in its place was a red bikini top. Her hair was down for a change, which Keith thought it looked nice, even though it was still spikey. Glaceons' pokeball was also in her bag, she would let her out at the beach.

As the group walked laughing and talking, Keith basked in the sun as he ignored everyone and everything around him. It would have been better if he was paying attention, he would be able to see what was coming.

"_KEITH! OH MY ARCEUS! Have you graduated yet? Can I be your partner pokemon? Have you missed me? Can I come to you graduation ceremony? Did you get good grades? Do you go out with that Kate girl yet? Where's Kate? HI KATE! Where's that Glaceon chick? WAH HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Buizel yelled as Keith pulled him off his face.

"YOU!" Keith yelled as he glared daggers into the pokemon, Buizel ran over to Kate as he jumped on her shoulders.

"Hey Buizel," Kate smiled; Keith glared harder at the pokemon.

"I'll answer those in order," Keith stated, "No, no, no, no, yes, HELL NO, she's in her pokeball, and I was getting you off my face," Keith glared at him, Buizel began to cower again as Keith raised his voice.

"Oh Keith, stop scaring him," Kate scolded as she glared at him, Keith huffed before walking away.

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" _Buizel yelled as he jumped on Keiths' head, he began pulling at his hair again.

"Hey, ow, stop that," Keith growled as he tried to get Buizel off of him again.

"Erm, what's going on?" Rythmi asked as she looked at the scene in front of her, Seren holding a camcorder up as she filmed every second of it.

"Well, Buizel come here," Kate called; the pokemon began to make Keith turn by using his hair.

"You are not Ratatouille," Keith growled, Buizel glared at his head.

"_You're right, I'm," _the pokemon paused for a dramatic effect, Kate began to sweat drop, fearing what might be coming next, "Buizatouille," at that Kate and Keith both fell over anime style.

"Erm Buizel-,"

"_Buizatouille," _the pokemon corrected, Kate cleared her throat.

"Buizatouille," Kate corrected herself, "These are the rest of Keiths' friends, this is Rythmi," Rythmi waved awkwardly, "Isaac," Isaac copied Rythmis' motions, "Kellyn," Kellyn waved while the tried to calm himself down, "And Seren," Seren looked at the pokemon on Keiths' head.

"Do me a favour, move so I can see his face," Seren ordered, Buizel looked at her.

"_Like this?" _he asked, Seren nodded her head.

"Perfect Buizel, I mean Buizatouille," Seren corrected herself, Buizel nodded his head proudly as the group continued to make their way to the beach.

"_So, how old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Oh I know, you're all couples right? Blond boy and blond girl and Black haired girl and brown haired boy, right? Why are you wearing those? What's with your hair, brown boy? Your hair's nice blonde girl. Do you have any siblings? Do you like me or love me? Do you have any Partner Pokemon? Or family pokemon, like Glaceon? Do you four wanna be Rangers too? Can I see Glaceon? ANSWER ME!" _Buizel began yelling, Keith sighed as he picked the pokemon up and placed him on his shoulder, Rythmi and the others, minus Kate, sweat dropped.

"That is one curious Buizel," Rythmi stated as she looked at him, how each of them could understand him, they had no idea.

"Just answer him," Kate pointed out.

"In order," Keith added.

"Why? What happens if you don't answer him in order?" Kellyn asked, Buizel looked at him, and evil glint in his eyes.

"I go Buizatouille on your ass," he stated, everyone sweat dropped at that, while Keith shook his head.

"Ok erm, we're all fourteen going on fifteen, me Seren and Kate don't have boyfriends, we don't go out with these three, we're wearing these because we're going to the beach," Rythmi started, Kellyn then took over.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, the Buizel shook his head.

"_It's weird, you look like a unicorn," _he pointed out; Keith looked at the pokemon on his shoulder.

"You know, I might let you become my Partner Pokemon," he stated as he smirked at Kellyn, Buizel looked at the boy that was crying anime style.

"_Was it something I said?" _he asked as he shrugged, Kate shook her head.

"Moving on," she said.

"Thank you," Rythmi smiled as she petted the Buizel, who purred into her hand, Isaac then took over answering the questions.

"I have a little sister, Kate has a little sister and older brother, Seren has a younger brother, Kellyn has an older sister-,"

"A bossy one at that," Kellyn huffed, Isaac sweat dropped.

"Rythmi has an older brother and sister, while Keith has an older brother," Keith glared at Isaac for saying that, Kate looked at him.

"You have an older brother?" she asked, Keith looked at her, Buizel jumped off his shoulder.

"No," Keith answered as he turned away.

"But Isaac said-,"

"I know what Isaac said," Keith snapped as he walked ahead of the group, everyone turned to Isaac, Kate mainly looked at him in confusion, while everyone else shook their heads a little.

"_ANSWER MY OTHER QUESTION!" _Buizel yelled, everyone jumped as he jumped onto Kates' shoulder.

"Right," Kellyn said as he looked at him, "So far, we love you, you're a little annoying though, no we don't have a Partner Pokemon, our family pokemon are at home, Seren and I want to be Rangers, Isaac wants to be a professor and Rythmi wants to be an Operator, Kate answer the last one," Kellyn ordered, Kate shook her head as she looked at Buizel.

"When we get to the beach you can," she answered, Buizel smiled as he pointed towards the beach.

"_ONWARDS TO THE BEACH! MARCH MEN and er woman!" _Buizel sweat dropped as he looked at the mixed group of boys and girls,_ "Whatever," _he muttered,_ "JUST MARCH!" _he ordered, Kate shook her head as they began their way to the beach one more time.

Kate fell behind the group as they spoke to the Buizel to speak with Isaac.

"What was that about with Keith?" she asked, Isaac sighed as he looked ahead of them.

"It's be better if he told you," Isaac stated as he walked towards the water, Kate looked towards Breeze Hill. There were footsteps in the sand leading up towards it.

"Glaceon," Kate called as she released the pokemon, immediately Buizel was by her side.

"_Hey beautiful," _he said, Glaceon smiled at him.

"_Hello Buizel," _she answered, Buizel smiled widely.

"_Shall we swim?" _he asked, Glaceon looked at Kate, who was laying out a towel to sit on, she nodded to Glaceon.

"_We shall," _she answered as she took off with Buizel towards the sea. Kate smiled as she watched everyone splash each other, she may have grown up in Summerland, but sometimes she just liked to relax on the beach.

"Guys," Kate said as she walked up to them, everyone turned to her.

"Sup?" Rythmi asked, Kate looked at him.

"I'm heading up to Breeze Hill, be back in a few," she answered, everyone nodded as they watched her leave.

"Wonder if that's where Keith went," Kellyn asked aloud, Rythmi looked at him.

"Well, if anyone can calm Keith down, it's Kate," she pointed out, everyone nodded their heads, Keith hadn't been as angry or short fused ever since he met Kate, might have become a million times more perverted but still.

Keith looked out from the view on Breeze Hill; the wind began to pick up around him as thoughts swirled in his head. Thoughts of his brother, of what Mewtwo said, of Darkrai and Kate. He sighed as he sat on the grass around him.

'_I wish I knew what to do,' _Keith mused to himself, _'But there's nothing I can do, at least I don't think there is. Mewtwo's right, the light will soon fade from Almia, I don't know how I know, I can just feel it,' _he sighed as he tucked his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them, a song his mother used to sing running through his mind.

His mother, he compared her to the mother he had now. The woman his father 'fall in love' with. She was horrible, she sent him away to the Ranger School, then dared to check up on him once every week. She wanted him gone so she could use his father, the mother he had now, was a bitch, a two faced, back stabbing bitch.

But the mother he once had, when he was growing up, the mother who raised him. She was kind, gentle, caring, she's sing him to sleep every night. Keith memorised those songs she sang to him, but when he saw his father kill her, he knew he was on his own. His elder brother hated him, but Keith hated all of his family, except his mothers' side, but he never got to see them.

He got presents on Christmas, his birthday and the occasional few here and there. He sent presents for them, his uncles, aunts, grandmas, grandpas and cousins, but he never saw them. He wondered that if he ever did see them, would they remember him? It had been so long, they all lived in either Almia or Fiore, but he had never seen then around.

Keith sighed again as he tried to push the memories of his family out his mind, he loved his mothers' side, but hated his fathers' side. His mother had stayed with his father to ensure his safety. Keith balled his fists as he gritted his teeth, if he hadn't been born, she would still be alive, but he never blamed himself for her death, he blamed his father and that Darkrai for it.

Someday, he would get revenge, he was sure of that; he wouldn't let anyone else he loved come to the same fate. Not Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren…Kate. Her face flashed in his mind for a split second, a small smile formed on his face, ever since he met her, he'd been able to control the anger that was in him. He'd been able to show some side of what he used to be like.

"Ever since I stepped foot into the Ranger School, Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn and Seren tried to change me, tried to get me to open up and now Kate's here, I'm opening up a lot faster," Keith paused as he looked at the sky, "I don't understand," he whispered as he hugged his knees again, a song his mother used to sing running through his mind once more. This one was one he loved, one he always used to always sing along to whenever she sang it.

'_**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beat in my heart**_

Kate froze as she heard the sound of a soft voice singing, it sounded like it was a peace. In tune with nature, at one with the world

_**But that is not enough**_

_**Will I ever be by your side?**_

_**Your hair is dancing in the wind**_

_**Your eyes are burning up my skin**_

_**And I'm so happy when I see**_

_**That you are smiling back at me**_

As Kate walked on, she heard the voice get softer and softer, she knew whoever was singing was drowning out the world around them, that it was just them and the song

_**You're leaving burn marks on the ground**_

_**Thank you God for what I've found**_

_**I don't know how, I don't know why**_

_**But you're my angel in the night**__**  
**__**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my heart**_

_**Let me hold you now**_

_**Just like days before you start to cry**__**  
**__**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my heart**_

_**But that is not enough**_

As Kate reached the top of Breeze Hill, she froze when she saw the only person there was Keith, he was the one singing, the one who had lost himself in the song, Kate smiled as she walked closer to him.

_**Will I ever be by your side?**__**  
**__**You're my angel in the night**__**  
**__**I try my best to satisfy**_

_**But all you do is wave me goodbye**_

_**I don't know what I'm gonna do**_

_**But I'm so crazy about you**__**  
**__**Even if I don't know where to start**_

_**Even if my love is tearing me apart**_

_**I just know that you and me**_

_**We are always meant to be**_

Kate was standing a few feet away from Keith, his eyes were closed, his hair fell into his face, he looked peaceful, he was in tune with the song,

_**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my heart**_

_**Let me hold you now**_

_**Just like days before you start to cry**__**  
**__**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my heart**_

_**But that is not enough**_

_**Will I ever be by your side?**_

The wind picked up as it blew Keiths' hair around his face, Kate smiled, though she had a sudden urge to run her hand through his red locks, she didn't know why though

_**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my heart**_

_**Let me hold you now**_

_**Just like days before you start to cry**__**  
**__**You are my light in the dark**_

_**You are the beating in my hear**_

_**But that is not enough **_

_**Will I ever be by your side?'**_

Kate was now sitting about a foot away from Keith, when she heard his singing die down; she listened to the wind as it blew past. Keith opened his eyes, he looked at the sky. His eyes caught sight of something red, his head quickly turned in the direction.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw Kate sat next to him; she looked at him before smiling. Keith glared at her, a little angry that she might have been listening to him, ok who was he kidding? He knew she had been listening to him.

"How long have you been sat there?" he asked, Kate looked at him.

"Well, I heard you singing when I was half way up here, so only about two minute," she answered, Keith nodded his head as he laid back on the grass, he watched as the clouds passed by.

"Hey," Kate said, Keith turned his head to looked at her; a bored expression on his face, the same look was in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked at her, he never noticed it before, but Kates' eyes were a brilliant shade of cerulean. Keith quickly blinked the thought away from his mind.

'_This is why I don't think,' _he thought angrily, Kate began to shuffle from her spot on the ground, Keith rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Flat Chest, haven't got all day," he stated, Kate glared at him for a minute, then sighed.

"Why did you freak out back there, when Isaac mentioned your brother?" Kate asked, Keith looked at her before sitting up.

"None of your business," he stated as he watched Kate stand, she cocked a brow at him.

"I know, but maybe I can help?" she stated, though it came out more of a question, Keith shook his head.

"It's nothing," he answered before he started walking, Kate grabbed his arm, Keith looked at her.

"You can't expect me to believe that was nothing," Kate stated, Keith glared at her.

"It was nothing, just drop it," Keith said as he turned away again, Kates' hand still on his arm.

"Keith," her eyes filled with concern as she looked at the boy, Keith didn't listen, he was getting angrier by the minute, "I-,"

"I said it's nothing," Keith growled as he ragged his arm from Kates' grasp, in the process he pushed her to the ground, the girl gasped as she held her ankle in pain, he whirled around to meet her look, "So just stay out of my business," he ordered, Kate flinched at the look in his eyes, but soon concentrated her attention back on her ankle.

Keith sighed as he looked at her, he shouldn't have freaked, he knew he shouldn't have, she was just concerned.

"Sorry," he whispered as he knelt down to her, "Let me look," he ordered as Kate moved her hand, Keith pressed his fingers on it, the girl winced a little, "You'll be fine, nothing's broke, it's not severe, you'll be walking later," he stated, Kate glared at him.

"Still, there was no need for that," she stated, Keith couldn't bring himself to look at her for some reason.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered.

'_Heh, you hurt people all the time, no matter who you're around. It's your fault your mother's dead, now it's your fault you're hurting other people, you're bad luck Keith, no one will ever like you for you,' _his brothers' words rang in his head, Keith clenched a fist as he tried to stop himself from growling.

"Keith?" Kate asked, Keith looked at her, "You ok?" her eyes were full of care once again.

"Fine," Keith mumbled as he helped her stand, she couldn't put pressure on her foot yet, making Keith having to help her walk.

"Karma," Keith stated, Kate looked at him.

"Karma?" she asked.

"Karma," he nodded, Kate laughed.

"If this is my karma, wonder what yours'll be," she pondered, Keith paled at the thought.

"Whatever it is, I'll make sure you're around when it happens," he stated, Kate glared at him.

"If it has anything to do with falling objects, no I won't," she stated, Keith laughed as she tried to get out of his grip, he only held her tighter, "Lemme go, I don't wanna be crushed by a giant piano," she stated as she struggled more, Keith turned her to meet his eyes, their lips inches apart.

"Who said anything about a giant piano?" he asked, Kate punched him in the chest.

"P-pervert," she stuttered as she looked at him, Keith smirked at her.

"Yeah, we've established that," he stated as he set her down on her towel on the beach.

"You're still one, and I want my bra and pants back when we get in," she stated, Keith pouted a little.

"Does that mean I won't be able to wear them anymore?" he asked, Kates' face paled.

"Acid, I need acid, or a knife," she stated, Keith laughed at her, but stopped when he saw the baseball bat she had.

"Hey, where? RYTHMI!" he yelled, Rythmi turned her attention to the two of them, Seren, Isaac and Kellyn doing the same, they saw Keith trying wrestle a baseball bat out of Kates' grip.

"KATE!" Rythmi yelled as they went to get the baseball bat.

"NO! NO I NEED IT!" Kate stated, Buizel went into Buizatouille mode as he tried to use Kates' hair to let it go.

"I've been shocked by electric pokemon, I handle some hair pulling," Kate stated as she ignored the pokemon on her head, she carried on trying to hit herself as Rythmi tried to grab the bat, Isaac tried helping her as he also tried to grab the bat. Keith was trying to pin her to the ground, while Kellyn and Seren were stood recording them.

"GIMME THE BAT!" Rythmi ordered, Kate looked at her.

"NO! Keith said he wears my pants and bras, I need the image out of my head," Kate stated, Keith sweat dropped.

"Where does she get these things from anyway?" he asked, Rythmi growled as she tried to pull the bat out of Keiths' grasp.

"I have no idea, she magically got a frying pan yesterday," she stated, as everyone tried to get the baseball bat off of Kate, the girl began swinging it around like crazy.

"Come on, I've got a bat, and I'm not afraid to use it," she explained as she swung it around.

"_Tickle her on the stomach, she'll drop whatever she has in her hands then," _Glaceon stated, Keith smirked as he began tickling her stomach. As promised the bat fell from her hands as Kate fell backwards, laughing her head off.

"Let me go, please stop, oh Arceus, HELP!" she yelled as she tried to her Keith off of her, soon it turned into a tickling fest as Keith tickled her, Kate tickled him back, she was surprised that the boy was actually ticklish around his chest and stomach.

Soon the two laid panting on the beach, Kate under Keith as she looked up at him, Keith looked down at her as they both tried their hardest not to blush.

"Get…..off," Kate panted, Keith smirked.

"I can get any girl panting," he stated, Kate looked at him.

"Way to ruin it," she stated as she laid back in the sand, Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn and Seren were back in the water, Glaceon was talking to Buizel as they watched the clouds go by.

"Earlier, I freaked at Isaac because my brother's a murderer," Keith stated, Kate looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she answered, Keith shook his head.

"Don't be, as long as he's in jail, I'm happy," he stated, Kate nodded her head; she now knew a little more about Keith, she also knew not to bring it up at any point.

As the day went by, the six students grew tired, but what none of them knew was that Kate had already fallen asleep. As Keith closed his eyes thinking of what it would be like to be a Ranger, he felt hand rest on his chest. He shivered at the warmth it gave off. Opening his eyes he saw it was Kate who had fallen to sleep, a small smile made its way onto his face as he looked at her.

"Hey Keith," Kellyn said as he came up, he stopped once he saw the sleeping girl, "Damn," he muttered as he ran off only to returned with Rythmi, Isaac and Seren, who held her camera again, she snapped another picture of the two of them, Keith glared at her.

"These pictures and videos better not be going anywhere," he glared, Seren shook her head.

"No they're not going anywhere," she stated, "Except for a presentation on graduation day," she whispered to Rythmi, who snickered, this was why Seren was her and Kates' best friend.

"What do we do with her?" Isaac asked as he looked at Kate, she was out cold; she looked peaceful in Keiths' eyes.

"Keith, would you be alright to carry her?" Rythmi asked, she waited for a 'no' to leave his mouth, but it never came, instead he slowly moved the girl into his arms as he stood from the ground. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, Seren shook her head.

"We were waiting for a 'no'," she stated as she snapped another picture of them, Keith glared again, "Don't ruin it," she stuck her tongue out at him; Keith rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Let's just go," he ordered, the students then began to walk back home. Of course the walk was in silence, no one said a word, fearing they may wake the sleeping Kate up. Buizel sat on Keiths' shoulder as Glaceon walked beside everyone, the weather was cool enough for her to be out of her pokeball again.

"Well, here's where we part ways," Keith stated as he looked at Buizel, who pouted but nodded his head, figuring it best not to make a scene and wake Kate.

"_Bye Keith, Blondie times two, Brown Boy, Camera Girl, Beautiful," _Buizel said as he left back to the beach, Rythmi and Isaac sweat dropped as did Kellyn, while Seren nodded her head, Camera Girl, suited her perfectly.

"Now what?" Keith asked as they entered the school, each student looked at him in shock as he carried the unconscious girl, who had cuddled more into his chest. The boys were all shocked, while most of the girls were glaring at the unconscious girl. Hey Keith may be a Mob Boss' son, but he's still popular with the ladies.

"Put her in bed," Rythmi stated as they entered the girls room, Keith nodded as he set her down in her bed, Rythmi set Kates' bag down next to her bed.

"Night Kate," Keith whispered in her ear, Rythmi looked at him as he did so. Kate moved in her sleep as Keith exited the room, Rythmi looked at her friend as she began putting her pyjamas on.

"Keith," she heard Kate whisper, Rythmi smiled.

"They'll so get together sooner or later," she stated as she crawled into bed. Kates' eyes opened as she looked at Rythmi, Kates' eyes were red, Rythmis' eyes held shock.

"You'll all die," Kate said before she collapsed back onto the bed, Rythmi gulped before walking towards the girl. Kate was out cold, Rythmi frowned as she walked back to her own bed, had that just been her imagination? It must have been, that couldn't have been real, could it?

* * *

**Chapter 15 done, so much fluff, we now know a little more about Keith, I apologize for all the errors in the last chapter, it was late and I was tired, so yeah, anyway, hope you all liked, if not love this chapter please REVIEW :D**


	16. Graduation, Kate's Dad Freaks

**Normal P.O.V**

The days turned into weeks as those weeks turned into months, the group had grown a lot closer, Keith was being nicer, Kate had finished the painting and before they knew it, Graduation Day was just around the corner.

Rythmi sighed as she slipped into her white dress, her parents had bought it for her and to make it better for her, they were here for her graduation. Her dress was simple, it was a plain white off shoulder dress, it went to her mid-thigh and she had matching flats with it.

Seren walked into the room, sulking as she pulled on her dress, her brother had picked it out for her, he said Kellyn would love it. Her dress was a short strapless purple colour.

"I'm gonna kill my brother when I see him," Seren muttered as she waked over to Rythmi, her purple heels making it incredibly hard, Rythmi laughed at the girl in front of her.

"So, I take it he's not here?" she asked, Seren shook her head.

"No, he sent me the dress, but I should see him if I'm stationed in Fiore," she stated, Rythmi nodded her head as she smiled at her, Seren looked around, "Where's Kate?" she asked, Rythmi motioned to the bathroom.

"I'm not coming out," Kate stated from the other side.

"Oh yes you are, if we have to look like fools, so do you," Seren stated as she walked over to the bathroom, to her surprise it was unlocked.

"Kate you left the door unlocked," Rythmi stated as Seren opened the door, Kate looked at them, the two girls mouths dropped when they saw their friend. Kates' dress with a midnight black colour that had little silver patterns on it, it hung off her left shoulder with a rose attached to the right shoulder, she had black high heels to match.

"And I thought Rythmi looked nice, you look amazing," Seren stated, Kate shook her head.

"No I don't, Crawford went way over board," she stated, Rythmi smirked.

"Wonder why that is," she pondered, Kate glared at her before walking out the bathroom, she grabbed a rolled up piece of paper from under her bed before Glaceon joined her at her feet.

"Whatever, I hate you two, let's go," Kate grumbled, Rythmi laughed while Seren snickered.

"We love you too," they said in unison, Kate glared at them again.

"Hold up," Seren ordered as she pulled Kate back, the girl rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she asked, Seren held a camera up.

"Picture," she pouted, Kate set the large sheet of paper down as she stood in between her two friends, "Say Ranger, or in Ryths' case Operator!" Seren ordered as the two girls smiled.

"Ranger!"

Ranger!"

"Operator!" all three said at the same time, Seren snapped the picture on that note as they looked at the large sheet of paper, Kate picked it up.

"You'll find out what it is later," she said with a wink before running out of the room. Seren and Rythmi shrugged before walking after her, or falling in Serens' case.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I groaned as I fiddled with my tie once again, never in my life have a had to wear a suit, NEVER. I growled as it went dodged one more time before sighing and giving up completely.

"I give up," I stated as I sat on my bed, Isaac looked at me before smiling.

"Here, let me help," he stated as he took my tie and began to do it for me, once he was done he went back to doing Kellyns', I sighed.

"Thanks Isaac," I smiled before standing back up, Kellyn smiled at us.

"So, after this it'll be goodbye to Isaac," Kellyn stated, Isaac smiled sadly.

"Have you told the girls yet?" I asked, Isaac shook his head.

"No, I'll tell them before the ceremony," Isaac stated as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wore an all-white tux, while mine and Kellyns' were black with a white dress top.

"Alright, who's ready to face the girls?" Kellyn asked as he clapped his hands, I rolled my eyes.

"Why bother, they've probably just shoved something on," I stated, Kellyn rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of shove, are you walking or do Isaac and I have to shove you out the door?" he asked, I rolled my eyes this time.

"I'm going, I'm going," I answered as I held my hands up in defeat. As we walked we saw a lot of the students talking with their parents as they spoke.

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I heard a yelled from someone, looking around I saw it was Rythmi running from a Jolteon? What?

"ISAAC HELP!" Rythmi yelled as she jumped into his arms, Isaac and Rythmi both blushed a fair shade of red.

"Alright, I win," Kate stated as she held her hand out, Seren gave her ten bucks, I cocked a brow.

"What's going on?" I asked not really paying attention to the two girls as I looked around.

"I bet Seren that Jolteon could scare the life out of Ryth and that she's jump into Isaacs' arms," Kate stated, I looked at her, about to say something, when my brain process what she was wearing. I felt my cheeks heat up in their own as I tried my hardest not to gape at her.

"Aw, would you look at that, Keith's speechless, wonder why," Seren stated as she looked from me to Kate, who was just talking to the Jolteon.

"Huh?" she looked at me, "Keith?" she asked as she stepped closer, oh Arceus no, "You ok?" she asked as she snapped her fingers, I snapped back into reality.

"I'm fine Flat Chest," I stated, Kate placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Come on Jolteon, let's go find the others," she ordered, Jolteon glared at me before walking after Kate, Rythmi, Seren, Kellyn and Isaac hit me over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I hissed, they all glared at me before giving me an 'are-you-stupid?' look, I sighed, "Fine I'll go find her," I stated as I walked after Kate.

I found her talking to some boy around her sister's age, he had brown hair with blue eyes, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he held the Jolteon in his arms. When he saw me he just stared as I walked over.

"Hey Kate," I started, Kate looked at me, "Sorry if I pi-ticked you off back there," I apologized, watching my language because of the kid, Kate smiled at me.

"No problem, I had to find my cousin anyway, he's here with my mom, dad and sister," Kate stated, as if on cue, her mom, dad and sister walked on the scene with Glaceon and Flareon.

"Ok, does your family have all the evolutions of Eevee?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"Pretty much," she stated, Adir smiled at me as Freya came to give me a hug, I looked at Kate in shock, she mouthed 'Hug back' to me, I did as told.

"Oh Keith, I hope you've been taking good care of our Katherine," Freya said, Kate went red at the mention of her full name.

"I'm sure he has mom," I knew that voice, it was Crawford, the boy ruffled my hair before giving Kate a hug.

"You look nice," Crawford stated as he studied her sister.

"Nice doesn't begin to explain it," I stated, the family looked at me in confusion, "Did I say that out loud?" I asked, they nodded their heads, while Crawford smirked at me.

"I always knew you had a thing for my sister," he stated with a wink, I went a light shade of pink.

"D-don't be stupid," I stated as I looked at him, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Stop teasing him Crawford," Kate ordered, I shot her a thankful look, she only smiled at me.

"Alright students, gather 'round," Mr Lamont said, I looked at Kate as she hugged her cousin, sister and Crawford before walking over to me, I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You ready to graduate?" I asked her, she shot me a confused look.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but how did you graduate?" she asked, I held my heart.

"I'm wounded Katie, really, really wounded," I stated, Kate smiled a little before laughing at me.

"What?" I asked, she looked at me.

"You called me Katie again," she stated, I blushed a little but smirked at her.

"Don't get-,"

"Used to it Flat Chest," she said with me, I looked at her before glaring.

We walked over to Rythmi, Seren, Isaac and Kellyn who were already sat down.

"Ready to graduate?" Kate asked, the others nodded their heads as we turned to Mr Lamont.

"It's a sad day for us teachers today, but also a day of joy, as we bid our Graduating class of the Ranger School," Mr Lamont started, "Over the past year, we have had students joining us late," Mr Lamont looked at Kate at that, she just gave him the peace sign, "Having students pull pranks," he looked at me, Kellyn and Isaac after that, "Had a very eventful Halloween," Mr Lamont looked at Kate, Rythmi, Isaac and Crawford at that.

"OH YEAH!" Isaac, Kate and Rythmi yelled as they high fived each other, I rolled my eyes at them.

"And much more fun has happened during that time, now Isaac has a few words for us," Mr Lamont said as he motioned for Isaac to go to the mic.

"I've had probably the best year here at the Ranger School, I've made fantastic friends and I've loved every second of it," Isaac started, Rythmi smiled at him, "Even though I haven't missed out on any studies and I'm still the-,"

"Einstein," Kate called.

"I was when I entered the school," Isaac smiled at Kate, "I've come to the understanding that, I want to be a scientist, that is why I have a job waiting for me at Altru Inc." he finished, the girls' mouths fell open as they heard Isaac say that, Kate looked proud, Seren looked happy, while Rythmi looked like she was going to cry.

"I hope you all fulfil your dreams of being Ranger, Operators and Mechanics in the future, and that our paths will cross again someday," Isaac said as he sat back down, Rythmi, Seren and Kate didn't let him sit as they all glomped him in a group hug.

"We're so proud of you Isaac," Kate stated.

"We're gonna miss you," Seren said.

"Good luck with the job," Rythmi whispered as they let go, Isaac nodded his head as they retook their seats.

"Next up, we have Seren with a little surprise for everyone," Mr Lamont called, Seren smiled as she walked onto the stage.

"Since I got to the Ranger School, I not only developed a passion for being a Ranger, but also a passion for photography, which is why I decided to make a home movie of our year at the Ranger School," she smiled as I movie came on behind us. We all watched intently as it went around showing all the teachers and students, most of them saying goodbye and their parting words.

"_Hey Kate smiled," _Serens' voice came off the screen as a video of Kate came on; the girl looked at Seren in confusion.

"_Why are you in my room, get out, I'm busy,"_ she ordered, Seren only laughed at her.

"_C'mon, say a few things," _Seren ordered, Kate glared at her.

"_I'll say a few things to you if you don't get out now," _she ordered, the door closed as the camera turned to Serens' face.

"_Some one's on their period," _Seren said as she rolled her eyes.

"_I HEARD THAT!" _came Kates' muffled yelled, Serens' face turned to one of panic before the camera shut off.

The next picture was of me and Kate at the beach when she fell asleep, everyone around us 'awed' while Kate and I glared at the girl.

"Come on, you looked so cute," she stated as she hid behind Kellyn, who was shaking his head.

"_KATE!" _Rythmis' voice came from the screen, we all turned back to see the video of us wrestling the bat away from Kate.

"_GIMME THE BAT!"_ Rythmi yelled at her.

"_NO!"_ Kate yelled back, we all sweat dropped while Kate took something out from behind her back.

"YOU WILL DIE SEREN!" she yelled as she tried to hit her with nun chucks?

"Gimme the nun chucks," Isaac ordered, while everyone around us sweat dropped.

"NO! SHE WILL DIE!" Kate yelled.

"_BUIZATOUILLE TO THE RESCUE!" _I turned to see Buizel, ok now I was sweat dropping as well.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Kate yelled, Buizel just laughed like a maniac. With the help of Kates' family we managed to calm her down while everyone around us began laughing, I tried my hardest not to hit her over the head, or Buizel for that matter.

"Ok," Mr Lamont said catching everyones' attention again, "Now that that's over with, Kate, you have something to present, do you not?" Mr Lamont asked, Kate nodded as she walked onto the stage.

"Well, I have no idea what to say about this, but because I pulled the Halloween prank I told Mr Lamont I would draw something to make up for it, so I did this," she stated as she pulled a white cover off of a picture, hand drawn, everyone gasped at it, I even looked at it in surprise.

"It's a photo of the whole school, I don't know when it was taken, but it must have been recently," Kate stated, the picture was of everyone on the grounds, eating or playing with the pokemon. Kellyn was running away from an angered Seren, Isaac and Rythmi were both talking, while Kate was glaring at my head as I laid on her lap. Honestly, I don't even remember that day; I must have slept through almost all of it.

"Oh, I also have something else to show everyone," Seren stated as she smirked at me, ok whatever it is, this can't be good, "Plug this is," she called to Kate as she threw her a video camera.

When Kate plugged it in a picture of Kellyn, Seren, Rythmi and Isaac appeared on screen, they were in mine and Kellyns' room, while I was sleeping.

"_So how do we wake him up?" _Kellyn asked, it was the day we were going to the beach.

"_Simple," _Rythmi stated as she sat in the chair, oh no, Seren you didn't, _"Keith, Kate's stood at the door in her bra and pants ready for you," _I blushed as I sunk in my chair as I shot up in my bed on the film, Kate looked at it them me in shock before sinking behind the pedestal thing with the mic on.

_"Oh my Arceus,"_ Seren whispered.

_"Keith likes Kate,"_ Kellyn snickered, Isaacs' gaw just dropped in disbelief.

"I do not like Kate," I said as I tried coming up with an excuse, _"I just, you know me, I like people who flash,"_ I stated, Kellyn smirked at him.

_"Face it dude, you've got_ _it hard_," Kellyn stated as he smirked at me, I glared at him.

_"Who's got what hard?"_ Kate asked, fearing she may have walked in at the wrong time.

_"Oh Keith likes,"_ I quickly covered Kellyns' mouth before he could say anything else; I glared at him before looking at Kate.

_"I like cake,"_ I stated, Kate cocked a brow before shaking her head.

I glared at my friends as they looked at me snickering, I gritted my teeth as I looked at the stage, Kate was still under the pedestal thing.

"I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" Kate yelled as she jumped out with a frying pan, baseball bat, nun chucks, and, was that a flame thrower?

Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmis' eyes shot wide open as they looked at me.

"Where does she get those things?" they all asked, Kate smirked as she charged at them, I held her back.

"Lemme go, I'll kill 'em," she stated, I shook my head as she looked at me, "You can use the flame thrower," she stated, I looked at her, then our four cowering friends.

"Deal," I smirked as we began chasing them around. It wasn't long until Kates' family was holding us back.

Kate sighed as she slumped in her chair, she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, she smirked.

"You like me," she stated, I glared at her.

"I do not like you Flat Chest," I stated, she glared at me this time.

"Shut up Small Dick," she ordered, I smirked.

"I rest my case," I ended the conversation there.

"Ok, that was interesting," Ms April stated, "This has turned into one of the most interesting graduation ceremonies ever," she added on, "Ok now time to announce the class rep," Ms April said, "Kate, please step forwards," everyone turned to look at Kate on that, even I did. As Kate walked up an explosion was heard from the basement.

"What was that?" Ms April asked, Kate looked at Kincaid.

"One of your paedophilia machines go boom?" Kate asked as Kincaid fumed, he stomped passed her, pushing her out of the way in the process.

"You'll regret that hairspray head," she growled as he disappeared into the basement.

"Kate, are you ok?" Freya asked as she walked to Kate, the girl smirked.

"I'm fine mom, it's him you should worry about," she stated, at that Kincaid came running back up.

"Er, you see, er," as he tried to form a sentence two big shadows appeared behind him.

"KINCAID WATCH IT!" one of the students yelled, Kincaid moved out the way in time to avoid getting hit with a vine, Kates' eyes widened as she saw the vine heading towards Remi.

"RAMI!" she yelled, Crawford hugged the girl tight to his chest as the Tangrowth hit him sending both of them flying, Crawford taking the most damage.

"That's it vine boy, only I mess with my family," Kate growled, "Keith," I looked at her before nodding, Kellyn threw me my styler as Rythmi threw Kate hers.

"CAPTURE…ON!" we yelled as we began the capture. We dodged, looped and ducked as we tried our hardest to avoid getting hit with vines.

As I jumped out of the way of one vine I saw it heading towards Kate, forgetting my capture for that moment, I tackled the girl out of the way.

"AH!" she yelled as she hit the ground, my hand behind her head, making sure she didn't take any damage to her skull head.

"You ok?" I asked, Kate nodded as I helped her back up.

"These things are tough," I stated, Kate smirked.

"But we're tougher," she stated as she ran to one of them, I don't know what happened but as it was attacking, it stopped mid-way. Kate began her capture again as she completed it.

"WOAH!" I yelled as something slipped around my throat, I growled as I tried to breath, I looked at Kate, who was releasing the Tangrowth from her capture.

"KATE!" Rythmi yelled, Kate turned to see me being lifted into the air by the Tangrowth.

"_KEITH!" _I heard Buizel yelled.

"Oh no," Kate whispered as people began talking.

"_Need a hand?" _Glaceon asked as she stood next to Kate.

"Right, Glaceon ice beam on the vine around Keiths' neck, Buizel," Buizel looked at Kate with worried eyes, "Use water gun on the Tangrowth," she ordered, Buizel nodded his head as both the pokemon did as told, what good would that do?

Kate came running towards me as she hit the frozen vine three times before the ice smashed. The vine loosened as I managed to get out of the Tangrowths' grasp. Kate knelt by my side as she looked at my throat.

"That's gonna bruise, but we need to sort this out first," she stated as she looked back at the Tangrowth, which now had Glaceon trapped in a vine.

"I'll capture it, you get Glaceon and Buizel out of there," I ordered, Kate nodded as she ran off.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled again.

"Glaceon freeze the vine around you," Kate ordered, Glaceon did as told as Kate hit it three times before dragging Glaceon out of it.

"_Where is Buizel?" _Glaceon asked, Kate looked around; as did I Buizel wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"UP THERE!" she yelled as she pointed to the ceiling.

"_Erm, a little help?" _the pokemon asked as it hung above the Tangrowth, Kates' eyes widened, with an idea I hoped.

"Buizel, it's time to go BUIZETOUILLE ON THAT THINGS ASS!" she yelled, Buizel smirked as he nodded his head.

"_BUIZETOUILLE TIME!" _he yelled as he jumped onto the pokemon before sliding down a various number of vines, Kate ran forwards as she caught Buizel.

"Capture complete," I smiled as the pokemon snapped out of its state, but not before I saw Kate jumping backwards, I held my arms out as I caught the girl.

"Well," I stated as I looked at her, Kate looked back at me.

"That was fun," she added as I placed her on the ground, everyone began cheering while Kincaid began getting very nervous.

"I don't know what the fucking hell you think you were doing in there, but I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT!" Kate yelled as she grabbed her flame thrower out of nowhere, I sweat dropped along with everyone else, including her family.

"Ah, some things never change," Crawford stated as he stood next to me.

"Is she always like this?" I asked, he looked at me.

"No, this is the calmest I've ever seen her," he stated.

"THIS IS THE CALMEST?" I yelled with Rythmi, Isaac, Seren and Kellyn, Crawford simply nodded his head.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kincaid yelled as he ran around, with his ass on fire, ok that was funny, Seren held her phone out once again as she began recording it.

"Another normal day at the Ranger School," we all laughed as Seren placed her camcorder away.

"Now that that's over with, where were we with this graduation ceremony?" Kate asked as she walked over to us, dusting her hands off in the process.

"Erm, the Class Rep part," I answered, Ms April nodded her head.

"First off, Kate and Keith, thank you for coming to the protection of the students and parents around, even if that did mean putting your own lives in danger with the way those pokemon were acting," Mr Lamont smiled as he looked at me and Kate, we nodded our heads.

"It was very impressive to see you calmly go about your capture like that," he added on, "Now Mr Kincaid you're not hurt are you?" he asked; Kincaid looked at Mr Lamont with amine tears.

"My bottom hurts, that girl's a menace," Kincaid sneered, Kate stuck her tongue out.

"A devil level menace," she stated as she turned back to Mr Lamont.

"No, it is with great pride that I represent the Class Rep with her graduating certificate," Mr Lamont smiled; Kate smiled as she shook his hand.

"And now we shall announce the placement of each individual person," Ms April smiled as she began reading names out, I saw Rythmi grab Kates' hand, as Seren and Kellyn grabbed each other's. Kate looked at me as she smiled.

"Don't feel left out," she smiled as she grabbed my hand, "You me and Rythmi, we're a team right?" she asked, I looked at her then Rythmi, before smiling.

"Yeah, we are," I stated as I looked back to Ms April.

"Kellyn and Seren, are to be stationed in Ring Town in the Fiore Region," Ms April read out, Kellyn and Seren high fived before hugging each other.

"Stationed in Vien Town here in the Almia Region are, Kate, Rythmi and Keith," Ms April read again, she stopped to see our reactions, Rythmi smiled as she glomped us into a hug.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed as she laughed, Kate just laughed along with her, while I struggled out of her grasp.

"C'mon Keith, you know you love us," Kate stated, I rolled my eyes before hugging the two of them, in a group hug.

"And finally, the time has come for you to set sail into the vast horizon that is your future. In closing I will say this again: do not forget to smile. Congratulations grads," Mr Lamont said, we all cheered as we high fived and hugged each other again.

I walked over to my mom with Kellyn, Seren, Isaac, Rythmi and Kate; my parents were talking to a few other adults.

"Hey Kate," Freya said as she looked at Kate, a sly smile on her face.

"Ok, what's with the smile?" she asked, Adir shook his head.

"We're going home, come on," he ordered, I looked at him in shock.

"But, Kate's stationed here in Almia with us," I stated, the two adults nodded their heads.

"We know that, we bought a house in Chicole Village, how cool is that?" Freya asked, Kate sweat dropped.

"So everything I said went over moms' head?" she asked Remi, who shook her head.

"Nope, we knew where you were going to be stationed from day one," she stated, Kates' mouth fell open at that.

"I hate you guys," Kate pouted as she turned away from them.

"We love you two, now come on, Rythmis' parents are coming to stay with us for a few days," Freya said to Kate, who looked at a blonde haired woman and a brown haired man.

"I take it you two are Rythmis' parents?" she asked, the two nodded their heads.

"I'm Lila and this is Silas," Lila stated, Kate nodded her head towards her as she held her hand out.

"I'm Kate, it's nice to meet you both," she smiled.

"IT's nice to finally meet you, Rythmi's told us so much about you, and how you would make a cute couple with this young man here," Silas said, Kate turned to Rythmi, an evil glint in her eyes.

"She did, eh?" she asked, Rythmi gulped as she back behind Isaac, who shook his head at the two of them.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Sean said as he walked over to us, I cocked a brow at him, "Here," he handed Rythmi a sketch pad of some kind.

"Thanks Sean, we'll be sure to use it," Ryth called as he walked away from us, I looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Kate asked, Ryth only smirked.

"Nothing for you," she stated, Kate smirked.

"Hey did you know your daughter had a crush on the blond boy she's hiding behind?" she asked Rythmis' parents, the girl turned bright red at that.

"KATE!" she yelled as she tried to convince her parents otherwise.

"Ready to go Kate?" Adir questioned, Kate just held up a finger as Kellyn and Seren walked over to us.

"I'll miss you guys," Kate said as she hugged both Kellyn and Seren.

"We'll miss you too Kate, have fun in Almia, we'll meet again someday," Seren smiled at her, Kate nodded her head, as did Kellyn.

"Yeah, I know," Kate smiled.

"So, when you gonna tell her?" Kellyn asked me, I glared at him.

"Dude, don't even start, I saw you holding Serens' hand," I stated, Kellyn blushed.

"Well I saw you holding Kates'," he retorted, I smirked.

"She grabbed mine first," I stated.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Kellyn retorted, I blushed before giving him a bear hug.

With that, I followed Kate, Rythmi, Kates' family and Rythmis' parents out of the school, after bidding farewell to Seren.

"You know, I didn't see your parents there Keith," Freya stated, I shrugged.

"Good," I answered before we carried on walking; Buizel was sat on my shoulders.

"_Can I be your partner pokemon now?" _he asked, I sighed.

"Yeah, you can," I stated as I looked at him, Buizel clapped his hands, "But you better not go Buizatouille on my ass," I added, Buizel frowned at that, "You can on Rythmi or Kate though," I whispered, Buizel smirked before rubbing his hands together.

"It's like a second Keith," Rythmi pointed out, Kate looked at us.

"Scary," she whispered as we walked through Vientown. Crawford bid us farewell as he walked into the Ranger Base, I was about to follow him when Freya pulled me with them.

"Where are you going, you don't start Ranger-ing until tomorrow, you're staying with us the night," she smiled as she dragged me down to Chicole Village with them. I sighed but didn't complain.

"So, how is this gonna be sorted?" Kate asked, Freya smiled.

"Simple, it's a four bedroom house, Lila and Silas in one room, me and Adir in another, Rythmi, Remi and Jake in another, while you and Kate take Kates' room," Freya stated, I looked around, Jake? That must be the little boy.

"Wait, why do I have to share with Kate?" I asked, Adir took me up stairs to Remis' room.

"AH MY EYES!" I yelled as I went back down stairs.

"Exactly, and Kate hates frilly things," Adir pointed out.

"But she looks so cute in them," Freya cooed as she showed us a picture of Kate in a frilly dress when she was younger.

"MOM!" she yelled, I only laughed a little.

"You actually do look cute, what happened?" I asked, Kate glared at me before looking at her mom.

"I want ice-cream," she stated, Remi and Jake nodded their head.

"Ice-cream, ice-cream," they chanted, Freya nodded her head.

"Alright, oh and Kate, there are some condoms upstairs in your pants draw in case you and Keith want to do it," Freya yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"WHAT!" Kate and Adir yelled, Adir then turned to me, oh boy.

"You better stay away from my daughter young man; she's too young to have sex or anything along those lines. I know what goes off in your mind; if you touch my daughter I will kill-,"

"What that?" I asked as I saw Adir fall unconscious, Kate was behind him holding a shoe box.

"Where'd you get that?" Rythmi asked.

"She probably magic'd it out of thin air," I stated, Kate shook her head.

"No, I got it from the bottom of the stairs," she stated as she pointed to the bottom of the stairs, I sweat dropped as I looked at her, Kate smiled.

"Just another normal day," I stated with Kate and Rythmi as we laughed, we began eating our ice-cream that Freya brought out before going to bed.

While we were in Kates' room I was looking at the bed, then Kate, there was one bed.

"Oh boy," Kate said as she looked at me, I shrugged.

"Hope you don't mind sharing," I stated.

"Hope you don't mind keeping your hands to yourself," she countered as she watched me climb into the bed, she climbed in a few minutes later before looking into her draw, "Woah, mom wasn't joking," she stated as she showed me a condom packed, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, night, Flat Chest," I smirked.

"Night, Small Dick," she answered, before rolling over to face me, I copied her motions, "You better not wake up with a morning boner," she glared, I smirked at her.

"I won't but I might have a wet dream," I stated, she cringed as she turned away from me; I smirked as I watched Kate for a while. I shrugged as I closed my eyes.

When I was halfway asleep, I placed my arm around her waist, I heard her squeak a little before turning to face me.

"Huh, little cute when he's sleeping," she stated, I tried my hardest not to smirk or smile as she buried her head into my chest before falling asleep on me.

* * *

**Aw cute, KINCAID'S STILL A PEADO! Well either way, I hope you liked this chapter, they have now graduated, so please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up soon, REVIEW :D **


	17. First Day, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed, I wasn't in my room in the Ranger School. The second thing, I was in a girls' room and the third thing, Kate was cuddled up in my chest.

I smiled to myself, you honestly couldn't blame me, she looked cute sleeping like that…hand on, did I just admit Kate looked cute? Oh Arceus, kill me now.

"BIG SISTER!" Remi yelled as she jumped on the bed, I yelped before wrapping my arms tighter around Kates' waist in shock. Remi looked from me to her sister, back to me, then to the condom packet on the draw, oh no.

"You didn't," she whispered, I shook my head.

"No we didn't I swear," I answered, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then, Kate wakey, wakey," Remi smiled as she shook her sister, who just moved in her sleep, not even opening her eyes. I sighed, how, in the name of Mew, does she ignore her little sister?

Remi began pouting when she saw her sister wasn't waking up, she began shaking her, still the same response, Kate shook her off. Remi grumbled something before going down the stairs and I think to the kitchen.

I sighed as I shook Kate gently, still no response.

"KATHERINE ATREYA JONE! GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Freya yelled from the kitchen, at that Kate shot right up.

"MY NAME'S KATE! NOT KATHERINE KATE!" she yelled as she looked at her door, I looked at her in shock before rolling my eyes.

"So, you answer to that but not your sister shaking you, jumping on you or me shaking you?" I asked her; Kates' head snapped to me, her eyes went wide.

"What are…oh yeah, never mind," she smiled as she got up; I sweat dropped at the girl before shaking my head.

"Whatever, just get changed," I ordered as I got out the bed, Kate stuck her tongue out at me before she rushed to the bathroom. I just looked at the spot she had once been stood before looking at the door.

"And I thought I Rythmi was fast," I sighed before changing into a pair of black short with a white top. What? We're gonna get changed at the Ranger Base anyway.

As I picked my top up, Kate walked out the bathroom in a pair of white shorts and a yellow top.

"Does this top make me look fat?" she asked, I glared at her.

"What am I?" I asked her, "Your boyfriend? I don't answer stuff like that," I pointed out; Kate glared at me before going a fair shad of pink.

"Put at top on Keith, if my dad walks up and sees you-,"

"Sees who?" too late, Adir had already walked up the stairs, Kate sighed as her dad went into the yelling mode again, I just blocked out whatever he was saying.

By the time I was ready, Adir was on the floor unconscious, while Kate was holding a, a, what the hell was that thing?

"What's that?" I asked, Kate looked at her hand.

"What's it look like?" she asked, "It's a knife," she stated as she showed me the blade.

"Oh shiny, me want," I stated as my eyes trailed the blade, Kate rolled her eyes as she put it back in the cover thing, I coughed a little to clear my throat, "That never happened, but what happened to him?" I asked as I looked at Adir, passed out of the floor.

"Let's just say, there's not only the blade you can use on a sword," Kate stated, I sighed in relief, so she hadn't killed him….yet.

"Now, help me drag him downstairs," she ordered as she grabbed an arm, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his other arm.

THUD!

"Sorry."

THUD!

"Sorry."

THUD!

"Sorry."

THUD!

"Sorry."

THUD!

"If you say sorry one more time I'll push you down the stairs," I stated, Kate just shrugged as we carried on dragging Adir down them.

"Oh my, what happened?" Freya asked as she looked at the both of us, I turned to Kate.

"Yeah, Kate, what happened?" I asked, Kate only smiled at her mom.

"Keith was getting dressed, dad walked up when he had no top on, he began freaking, so I hit him with the handle of my knife," she stated, Freya gave her a disapproving look.

"Katherine Atreya Jones, you know you should never, ever, do that," her mother stated, Kate looked at her.

"Would you rather me burn him with the flamethrower?" she asked, Freya just shook her head as we sat down with Rythmi and her parents at the table, Remi was playing with Flareon and Jake, while Buizel was in the corner with Glaceon.

"Oh Rythmi, I really liked that Isaac boy," Lila stated as she cooed over Rythmis' hair and clothes, the girl only glared at Kate, who gave her a thumbs up before grabbing some cereal.

"This is your fault," Rythmi hissed, Kate looked at her before handing me a bowl.

"Nu uh, you brought it on yourself," she stated, not even looking at Rythmi, the blond just glared at the brunette.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some cheap soap?" I asked as I looked at Silas, the man only shrugged as he watched his wife and daughter.

"Kate, guess what?" Remi asked as she walked over, Jake and Flareon on her tail, Kate looked at the three.

"What?" she asked, Remi and Jake smiled widely.

"We got to choose a name for the farm mom and dad have," Remi smiled, Kate cocked at brow at her.

"Really, what did you chose?" she asked, Remi smiled widely as she and Jake showed her a picture.

"PARTNER FARM!" they yelled, I grabbed my ears before growling, never in my life will I get used to loud noises.

"Why's that?" Kate asked, Remi smiled.

"Because mom and dad are very well together and they love each other," Remi stated, Kate smiled at the girl as she watched her run back to her spot with Flareon and Jake.

Looking at the time I frowned.

"We should get going," I stated as I pointed to the time, Kate nodded her head, as Rythmi huffed at her mother, who was messing with her hair.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be late," Kate stated, Rythmi smiled as she managed to get out of her mothers' grasp. Kate and Rythmi hugged their family before we left.

As I stepped to the door I felt two things grab my leg, the first was Remi, the second was Jake. I turned to see Adir walking over to me, oh boy.

"I'm trusting you to watch over my daughter, but if you touch her, I will kill you," he stated, I nodded my head as I gulped a little fear rushing through my veins; Freya smacked her husband on the shoulder.

"Oh Adir, you're going to scar the boy off," she stated as she looked at Rythmi, who nodded her head, what was going on?

"Well, have fun you three," the adults smiled as we started to walk off again, Kate helped me drag the two children clingy to my legs off of my legs. Freya pulled me into a hug, as did Lila, while Silas and Adir gave me a pat on the back.

As soon as the two children were off my legs and that was over with, we ran out of Chicole Village before they could do anything else. Buizel jumped on my shoulder as Glaceon walked next to Kate, I looked at the both of them.

"I thought Glaceon was a family pokemon, why's she with us?" I asked, Kate looked at the pokemon walking besides her, then to me.

"Honestly, I'm as confused as you are," she stated, I face palmed at that, along with Rythmi.

"_You don't think I'm going to leave my Ranger to get hurt do you?"_ Glaceon asked as we arrived in Vientown, Kate smiled at the ice type besides her.

"Alright, you wanna be my Partner Pokemon?" Kate asked, Glaceon nodded her head as Buizel jumped from my shoulder onto Glaceons' back; the two pokemon began laughing about something as we entered the Base.

"WELCOME TO THE ICEAGE!" one of the people in the Base yelled as we entered, I looked around the base to see it was all white. I watched as Crawford walked forwards with some silver hairspray before spraying a part of Kates' hair.

"HEY CRAWFORD YOU ARE DEAD!" she yelled as she pulled out the flamethrower.

"SHE'S ARMED! GET DOWN!" Barlow yelled as he pulled Ryth and me down to the ground, we then went, army style, over to Animas' desk as we watched the show before us.

Crawford running around with his ass on fire, his hair on fire, Amina with a camcorder, oh no, not another camera freak. By the time Kate was done, all the ice in the Base had melted and was now water, Rythmi was sweat dropping, while Barlow, Luana and Amina were applauding.

"Your best show yet, Kate," Barlow stated, Kate growled.

"I'm still shaving his head later," she whispered as she walked over to us, she high fived Amina and Luana as she walked over to us.

"ALRIGHT RANGERS and Crawford, LINE UP!" Barlow ordered, everyone did so as we lined up.

"Now because of Crawfords' little prank and Kates' ability to pull things out of nowhere-,"

"She's my sister and even I don't know how she does it, it's scary," Crawford stated, only to be hit out of the base my a baseball bat, ironic right?

"AND YOU'RE OUTTA THERE!" Barlow yelled as Kate high fived him.

"Sorry, that was too tempting, carry on," Kate smiled as Crawford crawled back into the base.

"We have some cleaning up to do, grab a mop, towels, clothes, anything that can wipe up this water," Barlow then turned to me and Kate, I just stood there sweat dropping, "You two, your uniforms are in the back, Luana, show them to their rooms, while you're at it, try and get some mops from the supply closet," Barlow ordered, Luana nodded as she showed us to our room.

"This is where you'll sleep," she stated as she looked at me and Kate, I looked around, my eyes landed on the two beds, thank Arceus for that, "Your uniforms are on the bed, take your pick on which bed you want," Luana stated as she looked at us, "But the uniforms have your sizes on, so look at them before you put them on," she advised, we nodded before Luana walked out the room.

"Which bed dya want?" Kate asked as she walked over to the uniforms, "This uniform's yours, that's mine," she stated as she picked it up before walking into the bathroom.

When she came back out, I was sat on my bed, with the uniform on, I gaped a little at her, she looked cuter than normal. The red top only just went over her stomach, while the shorts fitted her nicely, showing off her ass. Shit I'm so totally gonna kill myself if I keep thinking like this.

"You looked good," I stated, Kate looked at me.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she answered as she looked at me, I looked at myself, the top was a little big as were the shorts, "Don't feel bad if they're too big, they had to guess your size," Kate stated when she saw me look at myself, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know, well, let's go see what Barlow wants us to do," I answered as I walked to the door; Kate shrugged before following me out the door.

When I stepped into the lounge area thingy, reception, whatever you wanna call it, I fell flat on my ass. Looking around I saw Crawford desperately trying to clean up the water that was seeping to the rooms, I growled a little.

"Yo," Kate smiled as she walked in, Barlow looked at us.

"Good you're here, what happened to him?" he asked as he looked at me, I glared at him while Kate helped me up.

"He's a klutz," she stated as we walked over to Barlow, the water in the room being almost a foot deep.

"Well, we'll get you two out of here for a while, so I would like you both to deliver the Vien Tribune," Barlow ordered, we nodded our heads as we looked at him, "Oh and here, you'll need these, they're stylers, batter than the School Stylers," he explained, "Sorry I can't teach you how to use them, just FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" he yelled as Crawford pushed him across the room.

I sweat dropped before picking up a large amount of papers; I looked at Kate in confusion.

"There's a lot of papers here for Vientown," I stated, Kate rolled her eyes at me.

"That's because we have to deliver them to Chicole Village as well," my face paled at that.

"Your family better not hug of cling to me again," I glared at Kate, who smiled innocently at me.

"It means they like you, silly," Kate stated, I glared at her.

"You show someone you like them by high fiving them, or smiling at them, you don't CLING OR HUG SOMEONE!" I yelled as her as we walked to the house to the left of the Ranger Base.

"Mom, Katie and her friend are here to deliver the Vien Tribune," a little girl with pinkish hair stated. I looked around the room, it was a normal house chairs, tables, sink, Happiny falling from the ceiling, woah WHAT?

Kate laughed as she saw my startled look as the pokemon fell, o woman with the same colour hair as the girl walked over to us.

"My, did our Happiny startle you?" she asked, I nodded once, "Well, that's just their way of saying hello," she stated, then turned to Kate, "How are you Kate?" she asked, Kate smiled at her.

"I'm fine ma'am, you?" she asked as she handed the woman one of the Vien Tribunes that I was carrying, the woman smiled widely at her.

"I'm fine, you seem to have yourself a fine young boyfriend here," she stated, Kate looked at her with wide eyes, while I looked at the ground, my face red, what the hell is wrong with me?

"N-no ma'am, we're just friends from the Ranger School," Kate stated, I smiled a little.

"Of course, at least, for now you are, I won't hold you back any longer, go deliver the papers," the woman then smirked, "But don't stop to do anything on your way around," she whispered to us, again my face went red, while Kate dragged me out of the house.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kate stated as she looked at me before letting me go.

"Please, you'd be lucky to go out with me," I stated as I looked up, my cocky attitude back in place, Kate rolled her eyes at me before we walked to another house.

"Mama, two new Rangers brought the Vien Tribune," one child yelled, a little girl giggled as she looked at me and Kate.

"Are you two together?" she asked as she poked Kate, then me.

"No, we're just friends," Kate stated as we looked around for the adults.

"Hey, it's Little Tim," I smiled as I handed the small man a paper, Little Tim smiled at me.

"You must be the young lady who helped my husband out in the Ranger School, my name's Big Bertha," a woman with blond hair stated as she looked at me and Kate, we nodded to her.

"Well, we won't keep you love birds any longer, please enjoy your first day," Bertha said as we walked out the house, I looked back but only manage to glare at the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Kate sighed.

"_I'll say, does everyone think you two are dating?" _Glaceon asked, we looked at her before we shrugged.

"Well, let's go to Chicole Village now, Mr Woodward should be at the beach, so we can deliver the paper to him last, come on," Kate ordered as she began dragging me, I sighed as I walked at her dragging pace.

"_You'll let her pull you around, but you won't let me go Buizatouille on you?" _Buizel asked as he hopped onto my shoulder, I looked at him.

"Pretty much," I stated as we walked into the first two houses.

"Oh, you two make such a lovely couple," a young woman cooed in one of the houses as we left, we went to the one to the right of it.

"Well, let's see what's good," a man said, "Well, aside from Crawfords' joke page, everything else seems good," he stated, Kate nodded her head.

"Should be," she answered as we slowly backed to the door.

"Oh, are we keeping you, both of you go, have fun, but don't get little Katie pregnant," the woman in the house said, when we exited the house I looked at Kate.

"I give up," I muttered as we walked to the house next door to Kates'.

"Oh, you must be my knew neighbour, I have a son around your age, but he's never home," a lady with brown hair sighed as she looked at us.

"We're sorry to hear that ma'am," Kate smiled as she handed the woman a paper.

"Dont be, I'm sure he's fine, but a phone call would be nice every once in a while," she stated as she turned back to the dishes, "But I shouldn't be complaining to two young Rangers, go finish delivering the papers, have fun, but not too much fun, if you know what I mean," the woman said with a wink," I groaned as we stepped outside, Kate just shook her head as we walked towards her house.

"I'm home, for about three seconds," Kate stated as we walked in, I chuckled at that, Kate handed her mother a Vien Tribune as she told us to sit for a drink.

We sat at the table talking to Freya when Adir came into the room, he smiled as he hugged Kate and gave me a pat on the back, at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Well, how's your first day been so far?" Freya asked, Kate smiled.

"It's been good, Crawford played a prank so I chased him with a flamethrower, now everyone's cleaning the Base up, oh and EVERYONE IN VIENTOWN AND CHICOLE VILLAGE THINKS KEITH'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Kate yelled as she hit the table.

"Now we have to deliver a paper to Mr Woodward, so bye," I said quickly as I tried to drag Kate away from the table. Adir glared at me as I did so.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR SEX!" he yelled as we exited the house, I glared at Kate.

"That was your fault," I growled as we walked towards Vientown.

"Yeah, I know, my dad loves you though," she stated, I rolled my eyes at the girl.

"Sure, whatever, where's Mr Woodward going to be?" I asked, Kate looked around.

"Well, if he's not back, then he'll be a Nabiki Beach," she stated as we walked into Mr Woodward's house, sure enough the man was home.

"Hey Mr Woodward," Kate smiled as we walked in, Mr Woodward looked at her.

"Hello Kate, Keith," Mr Woodward smiled as he looked at us, I handed him the final of the Vien Tribune, "Ah thank you Keith, so how has your first day been?" he asked us, I shrugged.

"Nothing out the ordinary," I stated.

"Sept everyone think Keith and I are a couple," Kate stated, Mr Woodward laughed a little.

"Well, I'd be surprised if you weren't a couple, you sure so look like one," he stated, I looked at Kate.

"That's it, I'm going crazy, I'm gonna dye my hair, buy contacts….."

"We'll see you later Mr Woodward," Kate sweat dropped as she dragged me out of the house.

"I'll change my name, my styler-,"

"KEITH!" Kate yelled as she looked at me, I glared at her.

"I was in the middle of a rant," I growled, Kate placed her fingers on her temples as she glared at me.

"I know that, why dya think I stopped you?" she asked, "They're just joking Keith, let's get back to base, maybe everyone's done with the cleaning," she stated as we walked back to base, Buizel and Glaceon snickering along the way.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ICEAGE!" Crawford yelled when we walked in, I face palmed while Kate turned to the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered as she banged her head against the wall, we all sweat dropped at that.

"Kate, Keith, line up," Barlow ordered, we walked to stand in front of him, "Well, for the first day, you two seem extremely tired, you should also know, it was Crawford who told everyone in Vientown and Chicole Village that you two were together," Barlow stated, Kate turned her head slowly to meet her older brother, I copied her actions.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kate yelled as she grabbed her nun chucks, frying pan, baseball bat, was that a sword? What's with the stick? Hey, those were some cool scythes. She then took out her flamethrower.

"I'm not even giving you a head start," Kate muttered as she began to attack her brother, I sweat dropped as Barlow, Rythmi and Amina held her back, Luana just watched in amusement.

"Kate, Keith, you can call it a day," Barlow managed as he tried his hardest to restrain Kate, I sighed as I walked passed, grabbing the girl and pulling her away from the scene she was making.

"I'LL KILL YOU CRAWFORD! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN! THE QUEEN OF HALLOWEEN ALWAYS GETS REVENGE!" she yelled as I dragged her through the doors. When we were at our room, I threw her onto her bed before glaring at her.

"You need to learn to control you anger," I stated, Kate glared at me as anger flashed on her face and in her eyes.

"You didn't have a problem with it yesterday when I was chasing Kincaid," she stated, I glared back at her.

"That's because he deserved it," I stated, Kate growled.

"So did Crawford," I sighed as I looked at her, I felt anger raising in my as I tried my hardest to calm down.

"Kate, Crawford's your brother, why would you want to hurt him?" I asked, Kates' face turned into a smile.

"I don't, I would never hurt him seriously," I fell anime style at the answer before shaking my head.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"And you're annoying, but you don't hear me complaining, do ya?" she countered, I smirked as I walked over to her bed.

"You know, I think I've been nice to you for too long," I stated as I climbed on top of her, pinning her down with my weight.

"H-hey, g-get off me pervert," she stuttered, I smirked as I rested my head in the crook of her neck, my right hand trailed up her stomach as my left hand held her hands above her head, "KEITH!" she yelled as I got to her bra, I smirked as I felt the clip at the front of it.

By now Kate was struggling her hardest to her out of my grip, with one swift movement; I removed her strapless bra from her chest before rolling off the bed with it in my hands.

"You-you pervert, Keith, give it back," she ordered as she pulled her top down, I only smirked at her.

"And if I don't?" I asked, she glared at me.

"I'll kill you," she stated, I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Kate was changed into her pyjamas and was sat drawing on her bed, she glared at me as I showed her the bra I took from her.

"I wonder," I began as I took my phone out; I snapped a picture of it before showing Kate.

"What are you doing?" she asked, I smirked as I looked at her.

"Looky what I got," I stated as I looked at my phone, then Kate, "Send," I added, Kate glared at me as she tackled me off my bed onto the floor.

"You are so dead Dazzle, who'd you send it to?" she asked as she pinned me to the ground, I smirked at her.

"Isaac, Kellyn and Seren," I stated as I looked at my phone, Kate smacked me on the chest once, knowing I hadn't sent it to anyone bad.

"You're a dick head," she stated as she got off me, I smirked as I pinned her to the ground instead, "HEY!" she yelled as she looked at me, I smirked as I moved closer to her, our lips inches apart.

"That's why you love me," I whispered as I felt our breath mingle before jumping off of her with a sly smirk on my face. Glaceon and Buizel were just looking at me with wide eyes, Kate glared at me.

"I hate you," she stated as she climbed into bed, I laughed again.

"Love you too," I answered as I turned the light out before turning on my side, facing Kates' bed. I shook my head before turning to face the wall.

'_There's no way she'd ever like someone like me, even as a friend, she's only around me because she hangs with Rythmi,' _I mentally sighed before I closed my eyes, I had no idea where that thought came from, but then again, it could actually be true. I shook my head, ridding myself of all thoughts before I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to overtake me.

* * *

**Chapter 17 done, I hope you all liked it and Luxray24 I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WITH THE UPDATES BE PATIENT, well, Keith's still the pervert he was at the beginning of the chapter, please REVIEW :D**


	18. First Mission, Why Would She Like Me?

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of someone grunting. Turning over I saw Keith, with an exercise machine, how'd that even fit in the door? When he saw me awake he smiled before getting back to, whatever he was doing. I looked at the time, seven in the morning, we didn't have to start until nine, I glared at Keith before walking to the bathroom.

When I got in, I realised there was no lock on the door, probably another prank from Crawford, it was too early to deal with this.

"Keith," I started as I stood in the doorway, the boy stopped what he was doing to look at me, "I'm getting in the shower, there's no lock, so no peaking," I ordered as I looked at him, Keith smirked from his place on the floor.

"No promises," he stated as he went back to what he was doing, I sighed, if he did peak I'd kill him, twice. I was already killing him once today for the bra incident yesterday; I swear he just wants to get in my pants.

"_Well, he did steal your pants, does that count as getting in them?" _Glaceon asked, I looked at her as I started running the water.

"I have no idea," I answered as I looked at her, I took my pyjamas off before stepping in, "You can go play with Buizel, whatever," I stated as I looked at her, Glaceon nodded before leaving the room, I looked at the door, great, now what?

"Hey Keith," I called.

"What?" came his reply.

"Do me a favour and close the bathroom door, Glaceon just left," I asked, I heard the door close, looking to my left I saw Keith had closed it and he wasn't in the room.

I nodded as I began to shampoo my hair and condition it, when I was half way through rinsing it off; I heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Am I ok to come in and get some toilet role, kinda spilt a drink," Keith stated, I sighed, if he looks I'll kill him.

"Sure, don't look though," I stated as I rinsed my hair, the soap trailed down my face and into my eyes, I winced a little.

"Why would I look?" Keith asked as he stepped into the room, he better not be looking, "You ok? You've normally made some comment back by now?" he asked after I didn't say anything.

"I'm fine, just got a little soap in my eye," I muttered the last part to myself, but I think he heard it. I heard the shower door being opened a little, as I opened my eye a little I saw Keith handing me a towel.

"Take it, 'cause I can't stand here for ever," he stated, I did as told as I wiped my eyes with it, I smiled before throwing it over the top of the shower door.

"Thanks Keith," I called.

"No problem," was his reply before the door closed behind him. I stood in the shower for a minute as I took in what had happened, Keith had been in here, while I was in the shower and he hadn't peaked at me.

I shook my head as I turned the water off in the shower before stepping out onto the tailed floor. The cold air hit me like a sack of potatoes as I wrapped my towel around me. I then walked out the door to see Keith laid on his bed, Buizel and Glaceon giving him confused looks.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over to my drawer, Keith turned to look at me.

"Nothing," he answered as he watched my every move, I looked at me.

"Something's wrong Keith, now tell me," I ordered, Keith glared at me.

"No," he answered, I shook my head as I walked back to the bathroom, "I love pissing her off," I heard him laugh from the other side of the door.

I sighed as I got dressed before brushing my hair and putting it in its usual pigtails, by the time I came back out Keith was half way UNDRESSED. I covered my eyes quickly as I tried my hardest not to scream.

"Why are you half naked?" I asked, Keith turned to me as I looked at the wall, he smirked.

"Because I'm going in the shower, and you were using the bathroom," he stated, I quickly moved out of the way of the bathroom door.

"Just be quick," I ordered as I watched him walked into the bathroom, how long has he been exercising? He's really, really toned. I blushed as I shook the thought away from my mind as I sat on my bed, I grabbed sketch pad before I began drawing random things.

"What you drawing?" I heard after about twenty minutes of silence, I turned to see Keith, with a towel around his waist and one on his hips. I quickly used my sketch pad to cover my face.

"The room now put something on," I ordered as I looked away from him, even though my sketch pad was in front of my face.

"Why? I happen to think you like seeing my body," Keith stated, oh that struck a nerve.

"Listen here," I stated as I took my sketch pad down from my face as I looked at him again, I hadn't realised he had climbed onto my bed and was leaning close into my face, I gulped before putting the sketch pad up between us again.

"You're such a wanker, just get changed," I ordered as I pushed his chest.

"Hey, I wank all the time, any time you wanna watch, just ask," he said as he climbed off my bed, I glared at the back of his head.

"Please, you need a dick to be able to wank," I stated as I turned to face the wall, I grabbed my colours as I began to colour in my picture. I felt two hands snake up my top as they grabbed my breasts; luckily they were covered by my bra.

"KEITH!" I yelled as I began struggling out of his grasp, he smirked into my neck.

"And you need a pair of tits to attract the lads," he stated as he let go, I lost my cool as I turned around before slapping him across the face. I then marched out the room in fury as I walked into the lounge.

"Good morning Kate," Rythmi smiled as she saw me come in, I didn't say anything, everyone just looked at me in confusion. I sat next to Crawford as Barlow looked away while I fixed my bra.

"What happened?" Crawford asked, I didn't answered, about ten minutes later, Keith came out with a red hand print on his face, Crawford looked from me to him then back to me.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" he repeated, Keith scoffed.

"Flat Chest can't take a joke," he stated, I glared at him.

"It's no joke when you grab my breasts," I stated, Keith turned to look at me.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with what I did last night," he stated, Crawford looked at him then me.

"What's he-,"

"YOU'RE DEAD DAZZLE!" I yelled as I pulled a katana out before chasing him around the room. Amina held her phone out, recording, while Rythmi answered the phones, Barlow and Luana sweat dropped, while Crawford looked at us in confusion.

As a swung at Keith again, the boy ducked before grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the wall, everyone stopped to stare, Keith only smirked at me.

"Keep it up Flat Chest, I can do a lot worse than last night, and I don't care who I do it in front of," he stated as he looked at me, I looked at him before trying to get out of his hold. He smirked at me before letting me go; I walked over to Crawford, my face red as I did so.

"Ok, erm, Barlow we have reports of a strange noise coming from Nabiki Beach Cave," Rythmi stated as she looked at Barlow, she tried to avoid looking at me as she spoke.

"Alright, Crawford, Kate, Keith, you heard her, go investigate Nabiki Beach Cave," Barlow ordered, all three of us nodded as we walked out, our Partner Pokemon by our sides or on our shoulders.

"So, why did Kate chase you are with a katana?" Crawford asked as we walked towards Nabiki Beach, Keith didn't say anything.

"You wanna know why?" I asked, Crawford nodded his head, "Because he's a pervert," I stated, Crawford gave me a questioning look.

"I grabbed her tits," Keith stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, Crawfords' mouth fell open in shock, I was sure he was gonna yell at Keith.

"Well, I can't exactly say anything, that'd make me a hypocrite," he stated, I looked at him.

"Oh my Arceus, you tried it wi Luana again didn't you?" I asked, Crawford just nodded his head, while Keith shook his.

"C'mon, you gotta admit she's nice," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"She's pretty yes," I answered, Keith shrugged.

"She's alright," he stated as we walked down the steps to Nabiki Beach, I gave him a shocked look.

"Alright? i thought you like girls with big breasts?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"I do, but I just don't think Luana's my type," he stated, Crawford smiled at him.

"Good, 'cause she's mine," he stated, Glaceon ran ahead with Buizel as they ran into the water, I sighed.

"C'mon you two, we're not here to play," I called as I ran after them, leaving the two boys by themselves.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, if Luana's not your type, who is?" Crawford asked, Keith only blushed, he didn't say anything though, "Or have you been perverted to Kate all this time because you want her?" Crawford added as they continued to walk, Keith only went redder.

"Maybe," he whispered, Crawford looked at him.

"You like my sister?" he asked, Keith sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he smiled as he looked at Crawford, "Don't tell her though, or I will kill you," he stated, Crawford zipped his lips.

"Secret's safe with me dude, but why do you like her?" he asked, "I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just when we were growing up in Summerland, no one seemed to like Kate in that way," he stated, Keith shrugged.

"Not too sure myself, she's fun, kind, caring, she's fun to piss off and she looks so fucking cute when mad," he stated, Crawford listened as Keith went on about his sister, "And when we graduated from the Ranger School, I had to share a bed with her, since she only had one bed in her room, and she just fit perfectly in my arm," he finished, Crawford smiled as he watched his sister look out to the morning sun from the beach.

"Cool, Kate's birthday's coming up in a few days," Crawford stated, Keith looked at him in confusion, "Just thought I'd give you a heads up," he added, Keith sighed.

"What's the point, Kate would never like me, I mean my dad almost killed her sister, she's the complete opposite of me and she hates me," he stated, Crawford frowned.

"Has she told you she hates you?" he asked, Keith shook his head.

"No, but-,"

"If Kate hated someone she'd tell them, trust me, if she's stuck with being your friend this long then the only time she'd say she hates you is if she were messing," Crawford stated, "Just because your dad almost kill our sister doesn't mean you will, you're nothing like your dad, plus you know what they say," Crawford smirked as he looked at Keith, who just gave him a confused expression.

"What?" he asked, a smile spread onto Crawfords' face as he looked at Keith.

"Opposites attract," he stated as he looked at Kate.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT?" the girl yelled from her spot on the beach, Crawford laughed as he looked at his sister. Keith began laughing when he saw Glaceon and Buizel wet her with the salty water.

"Well, I guess opposites can attract," Keith stated as he looked at the three, "But why would she like me?" he asked, Crawford looked at him.

"Why would who like you?" Kate asked as she walked over to Keith, her clothes soaking wet.

"Nothing," he answered as he continued walking, Crawford pulled him back.

"What dya like about Keith?" he asked; Keith glared at the boy as Kate thought for a second.

"He's funny, smart, when he wants to be, I can get along nicely with him," Kate started as she looked at Keith, who wasn't looking at her, "Why? And why aren't you looking at me are you sick or something? Your face is all red," Kate pointed out; Keith shook his head as he smiled at her.

"No, I'm fine," he answered as he removed her hand from his forehead; Crawford watched the two with interest.

"Keith," Kate whispered as she looked at him, Keith smiled at her.

"C'mon Flat Chest, we've got a mission to complete," he stated as he released her hand, "You two Afro-boy," Keith smirked as he saw Crawfords' face go red with anger.

"Shut up Flame-boy," he growled as he began chasing Keith around, Kate looked at the two as she shook her head. Glaceon nudged her leg as she stood next to her, Buizel on her back.

"_What was that about?" _Buizel asked, Kate shrugged.

"They asked me why I liked Keith, I don't know why though," Kate sighed as she looked at the two pokemon, Buizel face palmed while Glaceon shook her head.

"_Do we have to spell it for you?" _she asked, Kate looked at the ice type in confusion.

"_KEITH LIKES YOU!" _the two pokemon yelled in unison, Kate blushed before shaking her head.

"Don't be silly you two, now come on," Kate ordered as she followed the two boys as they ran across the beach, Keith trying to make an escape while Crawford held Kates' flamethrower.

"HEY THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!" Kate yelled as she began chasing the two of them, Keith laughed as he ran away from the, two, Crawford growled as he ran after the boy, while Kate glared as she ran after Crawford. Yep it was just a normal day at the Ranger Base.

* * *

**Ok, I've updated again today since I won't be updating tomorrow, I'm going to meads with my best friend, so I'll update again on Thursday, but it'll mainly be my Host Club and VK one, so until then please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP REVIEW :D**


	19. Red Machine, SLIMED!

**Kates' P.O.V**

As we walked into Nabiki Beach Cave, or in Crawfords' case, as he was dragged in Nabiki Beach Cave, a strange sound filled the air. I grabbed my head from feeling a little dizzy at the sound of it, it sounded, hypnotizing.

"Keith watch out," I called as I saw a Zubat head his way; the boy readied his styler before catching the pokemon. We watched in confusion as it flew off.

"What the?" I asked.

"It seems to me like the pokemon can't be befriended."

"AH!" I yelled as Crawford spoke, I glared at him as he walked in front of me.

"I will knock you out again, so don't start," I stated as he looked around the cave.

"It's like most pokemon here are under hypnosis or something," Keith stated, yeah we figured that much out. I held my head as I sunk to the ground again; Keith knelt down next to me.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just dizzy," I stated as I tried to stand, Crawford looked at me with worried eyes as I fell into Keiths' chest.

"You sure you're ok?" Crawford asked, I pushed myself off the warm toned chest as I stood up.

"I'm fine," I answered as we started walking through the cave, Crawford walked behind me and Keith as we walked in front, I don't know why though.

I looked down at Glaceon, she was fine, as was Buizel, but the rest of the pokemon were going haywire. As we walked, we came to the back of the cave; a red machine thingy was placed there. Two Shellos, a Zubat and a Pichu were running around it, I frowned as I felt myself wanting to pass out.

"Well, this must be the thing that's making the pokemon go haywire," Crawford stated as he walked over to the machine, the pokemon ended up tackling him away from it.

"Those pokemon are in pain," Keith stated as he looked at the pokemons' faces, they were in pain, a lot of pain.

"I know, let's see what's back here, maybe we can find something to break it," Crawford stated, we nodded as we followed him through to another room in the cave.

The pokemon were fine, the pulsing noise couldn't be heard back here. I looked around, my senses coming back to me as I smiled, I felt so much better now.

"So, what pokemon can smash it?" Keith asked, Crawford face palmed.

"I forgot to scan it, be right back," he smiled sheepishly as he walked back out the room; I shook my head, poor idiotic Crawford.

I began walking around the back of the room until I ran into a Nosepass, I remembered seeing a big boulder at the front of the cave, so I caught the pokemon before walking back to where Keith was standing, I don't think he noticed me leave.

"Don't go running off like that," he scolded, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry dad," I answered, Keith glared at me, I glared back, soon it became a glaring contest. I shook my head as I heard Crawford come through the passage.

"My head hurts, my arm hurts, those pokemon are CRAZY!" he yelled as he looked at us, I cocked a brow.

"How does your head hurt? You have no brain to injure," I stated, the afro haired boy glared at me, I just smiled innocently as he looked around the back of the cave, it was nothing special. Some rocks, some boulders, some water, some wet rocks, ok if Keith heard me think that, he wouldn't let me live it down.

"We need a pokemon that knows the move 2soak," Crawford explained, "There should be some Gastrodon around here somewhere," he added, at that we heard a pokemon cry.

"It came from behind here," Keith stated as he placed an ear on one of the rocks, Crawford nodded his head before looking around.

"Oh, Kate, use Nosepass to smash the boulder," he smiled, I nodded my head as I ordered the pokemon to smash the boulder, it did as told before running off.

Keith then walked in, leaving me and Crawford outside while he caught one of the pokemon.

"Do you like Keith?" Crawford asked out of thin air, I gave him a confused look.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I asked, Crawford shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you like him, more than a friend, yes or no?" he asked, I blushed a little before looking at the ground.

"I don't know," I answered; Crawford slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"Wrong answer Katie," he frowned, I sighed.

"Ok, maybe a little," I answered, Crawford smirked at me.

"I knew you did," he stated as he pulled his tongue out at me, I shrugged his arm off as I tried to ignore him for the rest of the time Keith was gone.

"ACK I'M COVERED IN SLIME!" Keith yelled when we walked out, I looked at him, blinked then burst out laughing along with Crawford. I saw Keith smirk as I looked at him.

"Come here Kate, give me a hug," he said as he walked towards me, his arms held opened for me to hug him, I moved out of the way.

"No way," I said as he turned in time to grab me around the waist before lifting me up, "AH!" I yelled as I felt how cold the slime was, I shivered as I looked at Keith, who smirked widely at me.

"There that's better," he smiled, Crawford just started laughing more.

"Come on Crawford, don't feel left out," we smiled as we hugged the older boy, who began wriggling and cringing as we did so. When we were all done, we looked at each other before Crawford and I looked at Keith.

"I hate you," we said in unison, Keith smiled widely at the both of us.

"Then my work here is done," he stated, "Now let's go smash that thing," he ordered as we walked over to the exit of the room, I hesitated before stepping through. My head began spinning again as I watched Keith smash it, the pokemon looked around confused before running off back to where they came from.

Crawford walked over to the machine, while I sat on a nearby rock, my head in my hands; Keith knelt in front of me.

"You ok?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I've been better," I admitted as I looked at Crawford, who was frowning.

"Let's get this back to base, come on you two," Crawford ordered, we nodded as we helped him pick the machine up, it was god damn heavy.

"Ok, scratch that, that's not getting lifted from the floor, we need some muscle," I stated, at that the two boys pouted, I laughed at them.

"I'll call Barlow," Crawford stated as he called Barlow, who would send Big Bertha.

"Good idea, Barlow can help carry this thing," Keith smiled, I looked at him.

"Barlow will send Big Bertha to help carry it," I stated as I looked at Keith, who looked at Crawford, who nodded his head, Keiths' mouth fell open at that.

"You two can head back, I'll report to Barlow through the styler," Crawford stated, Keith and I nodded our heads as we walked out of the cave.

My hand went to shield my eyes as I looked at the sunlight that was shining down on the beach, Glaceon ran straight to the ocean, with Buizel on her back. I smiled at the two pokemon; it was like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, we should head back," I stated, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, hopefully there's no more pranks," Keith smiled as we began walking along the beach; I laughed a little at him.

"Crawford's in the cave, I highly doubt there will be," I answered as we walked to the steps.

"Oh my, look at you two, so cute walking along the beach together," Big Berthas' voice reached my ears as I stepped off the first step to allow her passed, "Thank you Kate," she smiled at me as she began to pet Glaceon and Buizel, who had previously ran up to us, I looked at Keith.

"Told ya," I whispered as Keith tried not to stare wide eyed at Bertha.

"Well, when I got the call from Barlow about Crawford needing help, my husband went on a frenzy, saying I was going on I date with Crawford, so you know what I told him?" Bertha asked, I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, the woman smiled.

"I told him that's exactly what I was doing," she smiled, Keith began thinking.

"First date in a dark wet cave," he stated.

"Crawford sure knows how to show a girl a good time," I laughed as Bertha smiled at us.

"Well, I won't keep you two any longer, have fun," she smiled as she walked away, Keith looked at me.

"Why does everyone think we're together?" he asked, I looked in the direction of the cave.

"Crawford remember?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"Oh yeah," I sweat dropped at that as we walked towards the Base.

When we entered Base, Barlow congratulated us, and let us call it a day, after putting us up a rank. We waited in Base for Crawford to come back with Big Bertha.

"Got any twos?" Keith asked, I threw him a card, the boy smiled in victory, "I'm bored, let's play strip fish, every time you have to pick up a card or lose a card, you lose an item of clothing, every time you get a pair, you put one on," he stated, I shrugged as I looked at him.

"Sure why not?" I asked, I had a bikini on underneath my Ranger uniform. I shuffled the cards before dealing six out to each of us.

"Got any threes?" Keith asked, I looked at my hand.

"Go fish," I ordered, Keith picked up a card while he took his gloves off.

"Got any queens?" I asked, Keith handed me a card, I had nothing to put on.

"Got any fives?" Keith asked, I sighed as I tossed him a card, the only thing I could take off were my shoes for now.

"Got any eights?" Keith asked, I looked at him before throwing him a card, I took my socks off next, I saw Rythmi hold up a number from behind Keith.

"Got any nines?" I asked, he handed me a card before taking his own shoes off.

"Got any tens?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Go fish," I stated, Keith sighed as he took his socks off.

"Got any aces?" I asked, Keith threw me a card as he took his top off. I blushed a fair shade of red, before looking away from his chest. Keith smirked at me as he saw my face go red.

"Got any-,"

"We're back," Crawford yelled as he stepped through the door, he looked at Keith then me, "Why is Keith half naked?" he asked, Rythmi smiled as she walked over to us all.

"They're playing strip fish," she stated, Crawford cocked a brow.

"I don't think you can strip a fish," he stated, at that we all laughed, "I wasn't even trying to be funny them," Crawford stated as Bertha set the machine down on the rug, I looked at her then the machine.

"You carried that thing over on one shoulder?" I asked, Bertha nodded her head; Keith looked at her in shock.

"What work out programme do you use?" he asked, Bertha only laughed as she began talking to Barlow, who thanked her.

"Right Rangers, line up," he ordered, we all did as told, "Now because of this, I will have Professor Hastings come to examine it, which means no taking it apart Elaine," Elaine whined at that, along with Luana, she only liked taking things apart because she could blow them up after.

"If you wanna take something apart, take Crawford apart, I wanna know how he works," I stated as I pushed Crawford to them, the two girls gave evil looks, Barlow sweat dropped at them, while Crawford ran to hide behind the couch.

"Anyway, I'll call the Union and have then send the Professor down as soon as possible, for now, it's mission clear Rangers," Barlow stated as he looked at us, we all smiled as we did our Ranger Poses before we walked to our rooms to rest.

I sighed as I fell onto my bed, Glaceon laid on a small bed I had made for her and Buizel on the floor, Keith was in the bathroom. A knock came from the door, Rythmi walked in, she smiled at me, I nodded to her.

"Keith here?" she asked, I motioned to the bathroom just as Keith stepped out.

"Yeah?" he asked, Rythmi smiled.

"Kates' mom and dad have told me that Summerlands' Gift travels around this time of year and that it's hear in Almia, call your dad and tell him," she ordered, I gave Rythmi a confused look before knowing why she was telling him this, Keith gave her a confused look.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, Rythmi shook her head.

"Kate's the only one in Summerland brave enough to stand up to you father, now she's been stationed here, he's gonna try and get the info out of people there," she stated, Keith sighed.

"Fine, fine," he answered as he grabbed his phone, "Dad?" he asked, they was a low voice on the other end, "Listen, I've been told by someone that Summerlands' Gift moves around and that it's in Almia right now," he stated, "Alright, alright, yeah, see you around then," he said as he hung the phone up.

"Well?" Rythmi asked, Keith sighed.

"He's coming to Almia," Keith stated, Rythmi nodded her head before wlaking out the door, saying something about having to make a phone call. I looked at Keith.

"I'm bored," I stated, he shrugged.

"Un-bore yourself then," he stated, I glared at him.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked, he looked at me.

"No," I pouted at that.

"You're no fun," I stated as I looked at the ceiling, my head still hurt from earlier today, "I'm gonna get some aspirin," I stated as I stood up, I walked to the bathroom before grabbing a couple of them, I got some water before drinking them down.

"You ok?" Keith asked, I looked at him.

"Why do you keep asking that?" I asked as I looked at him, Keith smiled.

"I don't know," he answered, I smiled at him.

"Aw, little Keith worried about me?" I asked, the boy glared at me as he sat up on his bed, "You don't scare me," I stated, Keith smirked as he walked towards me, I backed up a little falling on my bed, this was getting old.

"Oh really?" he asked as he climbed on top of me, his legs straddled my waist as he placed his hands at either side my head, I rolled my eyes.

"Get off me Keith," I ordered as I looked at him, I pressed my hand against his chest, trying to push him up, he wouldn't move, "Keith," I said again, my voice low, he smirked as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck.

"You're too innocent for your own good," he whispered as he rolled off of me, I looked at him before sitting up.

"You're still a dick," I stated as I climbed into my bed, I looked at Keith one last time, the boy was stood over me.

"Seriously Keith?" I asked, he smiled innocently at me, I sighed, "You're weird," I stated as I rolled over, my hair fell into my face as I did so. I felt Keith move it out of my face before he leaned down towards me, his breath was hot on my cheek, I blushed thinking he was going to kiss me.

"I know I am," he whispered before walking back to his own bed, I shook my head before closing my eyes. There's no way he'd ever kiss me, there's no way he'd ever even love me, I have the powers of Arceus knows what coursing through me, I'm just a freak.

* * *

**Chapter 19 done, I hope you all liked it, I won't be updating tomorrow since I'm out, so please REVIEW and I'll update of Friday, REVIEW :D**


	20. Forest Fire, Celebi's Injured

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I woke up, Keith was already up and exercising. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. When I emerged, Keith was sitting on his bed, fully dressed; he was talking to Buizel and Glaceon.

"Morning," I greeted, Keith looked at me.

"Morning," he answered as he stood from his bed, "Ready to go?" he asked, I nodded my head as I smelt the fresh air.

"Erm, can you smell burning?" I asked, Keith sniffed the air before sighing.

"Luana probably burned her toast," he stated, I laughed a little.

"Yeah, probably, well let's go," I smiled as we walked out of our room, our Partner Pokemon following behind us. I sniffed the air as we entered the front room of the Base; the burning smell was too strong to be from toast.

"Save the greetings for later, the Vien Forest's on fire," Barlow stated, I looked at Keith then Barlow, "You two are to go, meet up with Crawford and Luana, who are trying to put the flames out, and help put them out, now hurry, hurry, this is a mission," Barlow ordered, we nodded before running out the room and towards the Vien Forests.

As we were running I could hear crying, a little girl crying. I looked around Mimi was stood with one of her Happiny. I ran over to the girl, Keith followed behind.

"Mimi," I said as I ran to the girl, tackling her out of the way of a falling branch, I looked at her, "What are you doing here? It's not safe," I stated as I looked at her, Mimi looked around, worry was evident in her eyes as she did so.

"Mimi Happiny ran off, there were four, now there's just one," she explained as tears sprang to her eyes, I looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

"Mimi, we'll find your Happiny for you, then you have to get out of here, Keith can you stay with her, these trees are gonna fall any minute," I stated as I looked at the trees, Keith nodded his head, with that I took off looking for the lost Happiny.

I ran to the nearest clearing, there was a startled Pichu and one of Mimi's Happiny. Instead of catching the pokemon I used my gift to make it come with me, the Happiny bounded over to me with no trouble.

"_Where to next?" _Glaceon asked from my side, I looked around.

"Let's go deeper, c'mon," I answered as we ran deeper into the forest.

As we ran a tree began falling, I grabbed Glaceon in my arms, along with the Happiny before narrowly avoiding it. I groan emitted from my mouth as I felt a warm part on my arm. Looking at my arm, I saw it was burned; I shook my head as I stood up.

"Everyone alright?" I asked, the two pokemon nodded their heads, "Good, we need a Wartortle or something, c'mon," I ordered as we ran back to the beginning of the forest, I dropped Mimi's Happiny off with her before running up the bridge.

"Glaceon wait back there, it's too warm for you," I ordered, the ice type nodded her head as she ran back panting because of the heat. I ran towards a Wartortle before capturing it with ease, my gift came in handy.

As I walked back, something red caught my eye, I turned my head to see another one of those creepy machines, I frowned before hightailing it out of there.

Glaceon ran over to me once I got over the bridge, she had been stood with Keith, Mimi, Buizel and the Happiny. I nodded to Keith before running back to the tree that fell.

"Ok, Wartortle, use water gun," I ordered, the pokemon complied as it used its water abilities to put the flaming log out.

The tree had been mostly burnt so it was easy to walk through. I followed the path into another clearing where another Happiny was, I nodded as I used my powers to get the pokemon to come with me, it bound over to me with no trouble at all.

When that was done, we followed the path deeper in until we found the final Happiny, which wasn't that hard. When both Happiny were with me, I ran back to Keith and Mimi. I gave her the pokemon; the little girl thanked us before walking home.

"Now what?" Keith asked, I smiled at him, as best I could with the situation, and the burn in my arm.

"We find Crawford and Luana," I answered, the boy and his Buizel nodded before we began running again, "Oh and get this, where the Wartortle gather, there's another one of those weird machines," I told him before running towards another bridge, farther than the first.

"That's strange," Keith pondered before he shook his head, "Whatever, right now, we need to get to Crawford and Luana," he stated, when we crossed the bridge Glaceon used a little water gun to cool our faces down, as did Buizel.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Luana yelled, we looked around before running to the two older Rangers.

"What dya need?" Keith asked as he looked at them, Crawford looked at the flames.

"There too intense to put out, we need a pokemon that knows rain dance, there should be a Blastoise down by the river just west of here," Crawford explained as he pointed to the direction, "Mine and Luana's stylers are malfunctioning from the heat, we need you to bring that Blastoise back, and hurry up, we'll keep an eye out for any pokemon in trouble," Crawford added, we nodded before taking the path west towards the river.

"Well, this could prove a little tricky," I stated as I looked at the pokemon, it was rampaging, hopefully from the fire and nothing else.

"I'll catch it," Keith stated, I nodded, I think he needed to regain his pride from the Tangrowth attack, "Capture….ON!" he yelled as he began the capture.

I stood watching Keith as he looped, dodged and sometimes took on a few of the hits. The Blastoise sent out some scold attacks, causing burns on Keiths' arms. I shook my head as I watched the boy, Buizel was using water to try and help with the capture, though I don't think it was doing anything.

The Blastoise began picking up nearby rocks and throwing them, Keith avoided most of them. My eyes went wide as a stray boulder went for him, I ran to the boy before tackling him out of the way. He looked at me before helping me to my feet.

"Thanks," he smiled as he began the capture again; I nodded before walking back to the side lines. Ten minutes later and a whole lot of boulders, scold attacks, dodging and loops, the pokemon was eventually caught. Keith was breathing heavily as he walked over to me before we began running back to the middle of the forest.

When we arrived, there was a glow in the middle of the forest; I looked at Crawford, who shrugged. The glow began fading, in its place, a small green pokemon emerged. I ran towards the pokemon as I caught her, she was bruised, pretty badly.

"Celebi," I muttered, the pokemon opened her eyes to look at me.

"_Please, save the forest," _she whispered, her voice was weak, I nodded my head before looking at Crawford, who turned to Keith, who ran towards us before getting Blastoise to use rain dance. I placed Celebi in my jacket, to prevent her from getting wet.

As the rain subsided, everyone was wet, including the pokemon, but they didn't seem to care. Crawford ran forwards before nodding his head, Luana smiled as she ran up to us as well.

"If I had known it was going to rain, I would have brought an umbrella," Crawford joked, I looked at Luana.

"Hit him for me, I've got my hands full," I stated, Luana nodded as she hit him over the head, Crawford just pouted, while Keith sweat dropped at us.

"Well, either way, it's mission clear, good work Rangers," Crawford smiled, everyone did their Ranger Pose, everyone besides me. I took Celebi out of my jacket, only to realise the pokemon had stopped breathing, I gasped.

"Crawford, we need to go, NOW!" I yelled, Crawford looked at the Celebi, his face turned to shock.

"You go, we'll be along, in a minute or so," Crawford answered, I nodded as I began running back towards the Base.

When I entered everyone gave me a startled look. I looked at Amina with pleading eyes as I showed her the Celebi in my arms, she gasped before taking my through to another room. Barlow, Elaine and Rythmi followed us.

"What happened?" Barlow asked, I clenched my fists as Amina took the pokemon away from me; Glaceon frowned as she did so.

"We came back from the river with the Blastoise, there was a glow in the middle of the forest, Celebi fell out of the sky, bruised and injured, she asked us to save the forest, Keith used the Blastoise to put the fire out, after that Celebi wasn't breathing, I don't know what happened to her," I stated as I looked through the window into one of the Ranger Base's healing rooms.

"BARLOW!" Crawfords' voice came from the reception area, Barlow sighed as he told everyone to leave, I decided to stay.

"Kate, you're at Ranger Rank 2," Barlow stated before walking off with the others, I nodded my head as I took a seat in one of the chairs.

"_Will Celebi be alright?" _Glaceon asked, I looked at her as I began petting her head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I answered as I looked through the window, I shook my head, whoever did this, I would make severely pay. Minutes passed, though it felt like hours as Amina carried on with trying to heal Celebi, I sighed as I rested my head in my hands.

"You ok?" I jumped at the sound of Keiths' voice; I wasn't expecting him any time soon. I looked at him, the boy handed me a cup of tea, I smiled as I took it from him.

"I'm a bit iffy," I answered truthfully before I sighed, "Who, in the name of Arceus, would do this?" I asked, Keith sighed.

"With anything, I'll bet it'll have been my father," he stated, I looked at him with a frown.

"Last time it was Team Rocket," I pointed out, Keith shrugged, Buizel walked over to Glaceon before smiling at her.

"Glaceon, why don't you back to the room, there's nothing you or Buizel can do for now," I stated, Glaceon looked at me, as did Buizel.

"_You sure?" _she asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll come get you if you're needed," I stated as I looked into the window again, the two pokemon nodded as Buizel followed Glaceon out the room.

"We caught someone in the woods, Luana's named him Ollie, he refuses to speak," Keith spoke up after a moment, I smiled a little.

"Why's he here?" I asked, Keith looked from the ceiling to me.

"When you left, the guy walked onto the scene, he reeked of oil and looked quite nervous, Crawford said it was suspicious so we brought him in," I rolled my eyes at the answer.

"Crawford thinks everything's suspicious," I answered as I sat up straight. A few minutes of silence passed before the door to the healing room opened, I stood up before walking over to Amina.

"Celebi's awake, she's quite confused as to where she is and how she got here, she won't listen to me, maybe you could talk to her," Amina suggested, I nodded my head as I walked into the room with Keith. Celebi took one look at me before flying off the bed and over to me. I caught the pokemon before she fell out of the air and onto the floor; I shook my head, while Keith frowned.

"Celebi, you're not healed, you have to stay laid down," I stated as I sat on the bed with the pokemon still in my arms.

"_Where am I? How did I get here?" _the pokemon asked, I smiled at her.

"You're at the Pokemon Ranger Base in Vientown, I brought you here because you stopped breathing after the forest fiasco," I explained, Celebi jolted up right in my arms.

"_The forest, is it-,"_

"The forest's fine, we managed to put the fire out before it did any damage to any pokemon," Keith cut her off; Celebi nodded her head as she settled back down.

"Celebi," I started, the pokemon and Keith looked at me, "Who did this to you?" I asked, the pokemon frowned at me.

"_I don't remember," _she answered as she looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Alright, we'll leave you to get some rest," I stated, on that note, Celebis' stomach began to growl, the pokemon turned red as it did so, Keith smiled before looking at me.

"I'll go get some food," he smiled as he walked out of the room, Celebi moved in my arms before she began glowing green, she was healing herself.

"_I want to show you something," _she said as she floated in the air in front of me, I cocked a brow at her.

"What is it?" I asked, the room began to glow a silver colour before it disappeared around us, I closed my eyes because of the brightness. When I opened them, I saw I wasn't in the Base anymore; instead I was in, actually, where was I? I looked around, dark sky, stars; I turned to the left only to see the earth.

"I'M IN SPACE?!" I yelled, I heard a chuckle behind me.

"In a way, yes you are," I knew that voice, it was the same voice that told me about the book of Legends and Tales of Old, but…..where was it coming from?

I turned around, my eyes landed on a white pokemon, it had a grey stomach, red eyes and a gold ring like thing around it, my eyes went wide.

"Arceus," I muttered as I fell to my knees, Celebi was sat on my shoulder.

"Hiya Arceus, how are you?" she asked, I looked at her; I could understand her perfectly, like she was speaking human.

"I'm well Celebi, why have you brought a child here?" he asked as he looked at me, I just looked at him before shaking my head.

"HEY! I'm no child," I stated as I looked at the, rather large, pokemon. Arceus just gave me a blank look.

"Arceus, you remember Summerlands' Gift don't you?" Celebi asked, Arceus looked at Celebi, then me.

"So, you were reborn," he stated, I gave him a confused look as I stood up. Arceus looked at me before changing into a smaller form of himself, he was now eye level with me.

"What do you mean reborn?" I asked as I looked at him, Arceus chuckled a little.

"I didn't think you would remember your past life," he stated, I gave him an even more confused look, "Tell me, how much do you know about your powers?" Arceus asked, I looked at him.

"That I can befriend and calm down pokemon when they're rampaging, if I'm mad enough a white glow will emit from my body, hitting whoever or whatever I'm mad at, that's it though," I answered, Arceus shook his head at me.

"Take her back Celebi, she needs the book to find out more about herself, then when she's ready, bring her again," he sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean, when I'm ready?" I asked, Arceus looked at me.

"Mewtwo has already contacted you about the darkness coming to the Region you are in, you will know you are ready when you are ready," Arceus stated, I gave him a confused looked, "I will, however, tell you this, the book you seek is lost in an ancient library somewhere in the Almia Region," he added on, I nodded my head.

"Alright, I won't ask questions now, but later I will be," I stated, Arceus nodded his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered before everything turned silver again; I covered my eyes to block out the brightness.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rythmis' voice reached my ears.

"I told you, I walked in with the food for Celebi and both of them were gone," Keiths' voice came back, when I opened my eyes I saw everyone in the healing room, including some tied up boy, that must be Ollie.

"Erm, what's going on?" I asked, everyone turned to look at me.

"OH KATIE THANK ARCEUS!" Crawford yelled as he hugged me, I struggled out of his grip; Keith glared at me when I looked at him.

"Here," he said as he pushed the food for Celebi forwards, I took it before giving it to the forest guardian, who munched eagerly on it.

"What happened?" Crawford asked, I looked at him, then Celebi, who shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I answered as I looked at the group, Barlow shook his head.

"Let's go, Kate, Keith, you two can call it a day," Barlow smiled as he exited the room with everyone, leaving me with Celebi, Keith, Glaceon and Buizel.

"_What happened?" _Glaceon asked, I shook my head.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I stated as I took a piece of fruit Celebi had offered me before munching on it.

"Try us," Keith glared, "Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Why, I was only gone like five minutes," I stated, Keith glared at me again.

"Not the point Katherine, the point is that you didn't let anyone know where you were going, Crawford thought you got kidnapped, Barlow thought you were abducted, Rythmi thought you had run away, Luana said something about killer sheep, and I had to listen to the whole thing," he stated, I glared at him for using my real name.

"Hang on….killer sheep?" I asked, Keith sighed.

"You don't wanna know," he answered, I nodded my head, "But where were you?" he asked, I looked at Celebi, who nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret," I stated, Keith nodded as he sat in one of the chairs, "Celebi took me to see Arceus, we spoke about some things," I stated, Keith cocked a brow.

"What things?" he asked, panic rushed through my body.

"About what Mewtwo told me about and the forest fire," I answered, Keith nodded his head, but I don't think he fully bought the story.

"Well, I'm going to the room, you wanna come Celebi, or are you staying here?" I asked, the pokemon looked at me.

"_I have to go back to protect the forests around the world, thanks for helping me though," _she smiled, I nodded my head.

"Wait, she's not fully healed, are you sure it's such a good idea?" Keith asked as he stood up, I looked at him.

"Celebi knows where to find me if she ever needs me, don't you?" I asked, the forest guardian nodded her head before flying out the window into the sky.

"I still say it's a bad idea," Keith stated, I shook my head as I walked towards the door.

"You coming?" I asked, Keith nodded before following me. I walked to our room, while Keith went to the reception area. Once I got into the room, I locked the door before pulling my phone out; I dialled in Isaacs' number. It ran three times before he eventually answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked, I smiled.

"Isaac?" I asked.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" he asked, I smiled.

"I'm fine, you?" I answered, the boy chuckled a little.

"I'm good, so what's up?" he asked.

"Have you made any progress on finding the Legend and Tales of Old book?" I asked, there was a sigh from the blond on the other end.

"I'm afraid not Kate," he answered, I smiled.

"Alright, look into ancient and lost libraries in the Almia Region, it's in one of them," I stated.

"How do you know that?" the confusion was clear in Isaacs' voice, I smiled innocently to myself.

"Celebi took me to see Arceus," I stated.

"No way," he answered.

"Yeah way," I replied.

"I'll look into the libraries tomorrow morning," he stated, I smiled.

"Alright, thanks Isaac," I answered.

"Hey Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How's Rythmi doing?" he asked, I smiled.

"She's fine, if you want I can put her on," I stated.

"Please," Isaac answered, I smiled.

"Alright, gimme a sec," I replied as I unlocked the door before running to the reception, Rythmi was arguing with Keith about something.

"Kate's just being herself Keith," she stated, Keith glared at her.

"I know that, that's why I'm worried," I heard him growl, I cocked a brow before tapping Rythmi on the shoulder, Keith stood up before walking off, I cocked a brow.

"Isaac's on the phone, he wants to talk to you," I smiled as I handed her the phone, Rythmi nodded her thanks before she began talking, I followed after Keith, who had walked to our room.

"Ok, what have I done?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"Nothing," he answered as he laid on his bed, he just began staring at the ceiling, I shook my head.

"Keith-,"

"I said nothing so drop it," he spat at me; I flinched before walking to my bed. I grabbed my sketch pad before I began sketching; I turned the page to see it become red.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the page, Keith looked at me.

"What?" he asked, I showed him the paper, he walked over to me, "Maybe it's meant to be red?" he tried, I shook my head.

"No, they're all meant to be white," I stated, two eyes formed on the page, I gulped, the eyes were glaring at us, then a body began to form around the eyes, words began to appear at the bottom of the page.

"You will not survive what is to come?" I read aloud, Keith grabbed the book before throwing it across the room; I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't ask," he said, his voice was low as he looked at the book. I gave him a confused look before nodding my head; maybe it was better not to press questions.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a day," I said slowly as I pieced together what happened, I walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

When I emerged, the room was silent, Glaceon and Buizel were asleep, Keith was looking at the page in my sketch book, which was now blank. I shook my head; something weird was going on, something very, very weird.

I sighed as I crawled into my bed, I pulled the covers over me as I looked at the ceiling, my hands behind my head, much like when Keith's thinking.

"How long?" Keith asked, I looked at him.

"How long what?" I asked, he looked at me this time.

"How long had the writing and pictures been happening?" he asked like it was obvious, I began to think for a couple of minutes.

"Well, one happened when we had only just come back from Summerland, then I think that was it, until now," I stated as I looked at him, Keith nodded his head as he set the sketch pad down on the desk.

"Alright," was all he said before he turned the lights out, I frowned; Keith hadn't been himself today at all.

"Keith, are you ok?" I asked, I heard Keith move in his bed.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked, I shrugged, though I doubt he could see me.

"You haven't been yourself today is all," I stated, I heard Keith snicker.

"Would you rather me be perverted?" he asked, I looked at him.

"No, but it's just weird, you sure you're ok?" I asked, Keith sighed, I heard him get out of his bed, though I don't know where he was going. That is until I felt a weight on my bed; he was laying over me at first before rolling so he was laid at the left side of me, closest to the wall.

"I'm fine, guess I'm just a little worried about my dad being in Almia, that's all," he answered, I shook my head as I closed my eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked.

"I get lonely all by myself," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't try anything," I warned, I swear I _heard _him smirk.

"Don't worry Flat Chest, I won't," he answered.

"And he's back," I smiled as I turned away from him, I felt Keith wrap his arm around my waist he had the first night we had to stay in one bed. I just ignored it as best I could, but when he drew me into his chest I began blushing like crazy, maybe Keith wasn't a pervert, but he sure was weird.

* * *

**Chapter 20 done, hope you all liked it, also, like I've put in other chapters, if you want to see any legendary pokemon please review them and I will put them in, we'll be seeing a lot of them now, please REVIEW :D**


	21. Vientown Festival

**Kates' P.O.V**

When morning rolled around, I found myself asleep in Keiths' arms, my head buried into his bare chest. I smiled a little, normally he would be up and exercising but he wasn't he was…

"Morning," he smiled, he was awake, oh boy.

"Morning," I replied as I tried to sit up, "Let go," I whined as I looked at him, Keith shook his head.

"Too early, besides we don't have to work today," he stated, I looked at him before folding my arms.

"You sound like a husband," I stated, at that the door opened to reveal Crawford with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Ok, Katie, I got Remi saying she'll put on a show with the pokemon, now we just need a drawing and a song from you, if that's ok," Crawford said as he looked from the sheet of paper to me and Keith. With me being covered up like I was, and Keith having no top on, I think I know what Crawford was thinking when his face turned red from anger.

"Crawford," I said as I sat up, his face instantly cooled down, "Nothing happened, everything's fine, please just remain calm," I added, Crawford nodded his head, "And I have the perfect picture and song for the festival," I stated as I looked at the boy, Crawford smiled as he nodded his head quickly.

"Ok, get dressed festival starts in an hour," he stated, as he walked out the door, I sighed in relief. That is, until I felt an arm slid around my waist before pulling me back down to the bed, I rolled my eyes at Keith.

"What festival?" he asked, I sighed as I looked at him, I moved back at the closeness of our faces.

"Er, the Vientown Festival, it's once every year, people gather from Pueltown, the Haruba Desert, Boyleland and even the Ranger Union to come and watch the festivities," I explained, Keith nodded his head.

"So what happens?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"You'll have to wait and see, now get dressed," I ordered as I pushed myself out of his grip, Keith whined but laughed when I fell on the floor.

"This is your fault," I said as I rubbed my bottom, Keith only laughed harder at me.

I stuck my tongue out as I walked into the bathroom to shower and change. When I came back out, Keith was dressed in black jeans, a white top and black convers.

I wore a simple pink shirt with blue shorts and blue convers, my hair was in its usual pigtails, at least for now anyway.

"Let's go," I smiled as we walked to the reception, Rythmi wasn't working today either, Keith and I brought our stylers just in case. As we walked into the reception area Crawford was yelling orders at everyone, Glaceon shook her head, while Buizel gave a confused look.

"BIG SISTER!" Remi yelled as she glomped me, I hugged her as I looked around.

"What's up?" I asked, Remi smiled innocently at me.

"I need to use Glaceon for the show I'm going with the pokemon," she stated, I nodded my head as I looked at her; she had Jakes' Jolteon and our Flareon with her. I told Glaceon to go with Remi to practice; Buizel followed them with permission from Keith. Rythmi then walked up to us, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic, I can't wait to check out the festival," she smiled, I nodded my head.

"It opens in about ten minutes, there's rides and everything," I stated as I looked at the clock, 9:50, true the festival started at ten, there were tones of things to do. You could watch people perform with pokemon, people perform with fire and/or water, people used Chatot as a mimicking act there, it was so much fun.

We listened to Crawford yell at the others in the Base for another ten minutes before we exited it.

"Is Crawford always like that?" Rythmi asked, I sighed.

"Crawford's the one who came up with the idea of the festival, he's in charge of it along with the other Rangers, but he takes it more seriously," I explained as we began walking around, there were food stands, game stands, rollercoasters, a karaoke stage and many more things.

"I wanna ride on the rollercoaster," Rythmi pouted, I looked at the ride, first thing in a morning, not for me.

"Erm, I don't ride them first thing in a morning," I answered as I looked a Rythmi, who pouted at me.

"We'll ride with you," we turned to see three, very familiar, people. Our mouths dropped open, Seren, Kellyn and Isaac. I ran towards all three of them before hugging them, as did Rythmi, Keith gave Isaac and Kellyn a pat on the back, while Seren hugged him.

"How are you three?" I asked, they each smiled at me.

"We're fine, why did Keith send us a picture of your bra?" Seren asked, my face went red as I glared at Keith, who put a thumb up at me.

"Long story," I answered as I huffed, Seren looked at Kellyn, who shrugged, Isaac walked over to Rythmi.

"C'mon, I'll go on the rollercoaster with you," he smiled, Rythmis' smile widened as she began, literally, dragging him to the ride.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Seren yelled as she pulled Kellyn along with her, I shook my head at the four of them.

"Some things never change," Keith said as he walked to stand next to me, "Wanna play a game?" he asked as he looked at the number of games around us, I shrugged.

"Sure, which one?" I asked, Keith pointed to a basketball one.

"Get the ball in; win a prize, how about you Sir? Win a prize for your lovely girlfriend?" the man at the stand asked, Keith looked at the man before looking at me, I shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't know him, I don't think Crawford does either," I stated, Keith sighed as he handed the guy some money, he got three basketballs. He threw the first one, miss, the second one, miss, the third one he got in. The man on the stand smiled as he handed Keith a stuffed teddy, Keith looked at the animal, before handing it to me.

Out of nowhere a bright flash emitted, I looked around, Seren with a camera. Why does that not surprise me?

"Aw, has wittle Keithy admitted his feewings for Katie?" she asked in a baby voice, Keith looked at Kellyn, silently asking if he could kill her I bet, Kellyn just shook his head.

"Seren, stop teasing them, besides what about you and Kellyn?" Rythmi asked, Serens' face went red, "I heard from your operator that the two of you share a bed?" she asked, we all looked at the two of them, both blushing like crazy.

"Erm…." Seren couldn't say anything; Kellyn just rolled his eyes as he regained his composure.

"Spencer has ordered another bed, considering we ended up breaking the second one," he stated, I cocked a brow at the white lie but let it slide anyway.

"Ok," I said, everyone looked at me, "What? I don't believe them any more than you four do, but I don't wanna go into an awkward silence. Let's go," I smiled as we walked down towards another game thing, this time Isaac won, it was a shooting one, he gave the prize to Rythmi, who jumped for joy.

"Remind me never to piss Isaac off if he has a gun," I whispered to Keith.

"Ditto," he answered as we carried on walking, Kellyn had a got on a throwing one before giving the prize to Seren, who smiled at him. I smiled as we walked around, time seemed to be passing by slowly, but quickly at the same time, before we knew it the performances were on.

I dragged the five with me to the front of the audience, where my mom, dad and Jake were stood, Jake was on my dads' shoulders to get a better view, he was quite small.

"Ok, for our first performance, we have Crawford the jokester," the host said as he looked at the sheet of paper, everyone began to moan, none probably as loud as Keith, Ryth, Isaac, Seren, Kellyn and myself.

"What did the fisherman say to the card magician?" Crawford asked, no one said anything, "Pick a cod, any cod," he answered, in the background the drummer did the bu bum ts thing on the drums.

"A rubber band pistol was confiscated from algebra class because it was a weapon of math disruption," Crawford smiled, I face palmed as I listened to him talking, "Jheeze tuff crowd," he muttered to himself as he began racking his brain for another joke.

"What did the green grape say to the purple grape," I'm so not related to Crawford at this moment in time, "Breath idiot, BREATH!" this time I just sunk lower to the ground, you think I'd be used to this after almost two years? Nope, I most certainly was not.

"What's a frog's favourite drink?" Crawford asked, oh Arceus kill me now, "Croaka Cola," he added, I grabbed my phone before playing a cricket app on it, Crawford glared at me, I shrugged at him.

"What bone will a dog never eat?" I sighed, "A Trombone," Crawford added, ok I couldn't take much more of this, one more bad joke and I'll drag him off stage.

"What does a wicked chicken lay?" ok that's it I'm dragging him off, "Devilled eggs," Crawford answered, Keith took my phone before playing the cricket app again, I jumped onto the stage before dragging Crawford off, everyone began cheering.

"Your jokes are getting worse and worse each year," I told him; Crawford just shrugged his shoulder as he walked towards mom and dad.

I shook my head as I walked back to mom and dad. I really could kill Crawford at this moment in time, but I wasn't going to, I would be higher than that and not kill him, at least not yet.

We watched the rest of the show in amazement, people did tricks with water and fire, the Chatot experts did their act with the pokemon. By the time it was Remis' turn everyone was waiting for something great and not boring or disappointing. I saw the girl gulp; I gave her a thumbs up as she started to release the pokemon she had with her.

"OK! FLAREON! JOLTEON! GLACEON! LET'S SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" she yelled as she threw the poke balls into the air.

"FLAR!"

"JOL!"

"GLA!" the three pokemon chorused as they landed on the ground.

"Ok Flareon go dig now," Remi ordered, the pokemon did as told as he began digging holes in the ground, "Ok, Glaceon use ice beam on the holes," Glaceon did as told as she began freezing the holes when Flareon had dug them, "Ok, now Jolteon, use thunder bolt on the holes," Remi ordered, everyone watched in amazement as the holes lit up with light, the thunder went in one end as it came out the other end, leaving a yellow glow to the holes.

"Ok now, everyone use shadow ball," Remi ordered, each Eevee evolution did as told as they used shadow ball on the many holes that had been created. The dark balls came out the other end as they all began to merge together, by the time it was finished there was a large shadow ball in the middle with little ones surrounding it, we all gasped at it.

"Now let's finish this up, iron tails," Remi ordered, the pokemon did as told as they began smashing the smaller balls first then did the larger one together, each ball exploded into little shimmering lights as they fell all around Remi and the stage. The girl bowed along with the pokemon as she walked off the stage. We all began clapping for her as she did so.

"You're up next Kate," Crawford said as he looked at me, I nodded as I walked back stage, changing from the clothes I was currently in, to some different ones.

I came back out in an ocean blue; it was sleeveless with a thin turtle neck, which was almost see through. The dress was longer on the left side than the right side and was a little sparkly. I wore a seashell necklace with a seashell bracelet, with light blue flat shoes.

I turned to see Keith walking towards me; his gaw hit the floor when he saw me.

"Hey," I smiled; he just looked me up and down.

"Damn," I muttered as he tried to look away, I laughed a little.

"Something you need?" I asked, Keith shook his head.

"No, Crawford said I had to do a duet with you," he answered as his eyes trailed along my body, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, come on then," I stated, Keith gave me a questioning look.

"You're not gonna make me change?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Do you want to make you?" I asked, Keith smiled as he grabbed my wrist he began dragging me towards the stage.

"Next Ladies and Gentlemen, we have Kate Jones and Keith Dazzle," everyone gasped at the name, "Singing Good Time," the host said as Keith and I got a mic from the guys at the side of the stage.

"I'll kill Crawford for this," Keith growled as he looked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, we're not that bad," I stated as I looked at us both, a picture of us appeared on a screen behind us, I glared at Seren, who smiled at us as the pictures began changing. Various pictures appeared before the music started, there were ones of me and Keith, ones of us all, ones of the family. Keith froze when he saw his father in the crowd, I shot him a reassuring smile, Keith smiled back before he began singing to the music.

'_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

**Keith**

_**Woke up on the right side of the bed**_

_**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**_

_**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time.**_

_**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**_

_**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**_

_**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

**Kate**

_**Good morning and good night**_

_**I wake up at twilight**_

**Both**

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**Kate**

_**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**_

_**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**_

_**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

**Keith**

_**Good morning and good night**_

**Kate **

_**I wake up at twilight**_

**Both**

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time.**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**Keith**

_**Doesn't matter when**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

**Kate**

_**Doesn't matter where**_

_**It's always a good time there**_

**Keith**

_**Doesn't matter when,**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

**Both**

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time'**_

The audience applauded as Keith and I high fived each other, I saw Keiths' dad scowling at us from the audience, but we didn't care.

"You look like you had fun," I stated, Keith nodded his head.

"I did, that's probably the most fun I've had in a while," he stated as he looked back to the audience.

"ALRIGHT! Let's hear it for Kate and Keith," the host said, everyone clapped again, "Next we have Kate singing a solo," the host said as Keith jumped off the stage to sit in his seat.

'_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**Feeling lost but now and then**_

_**I breathe it in**_

_**To let it go**_

_**And you don't know where you are now**_

_**Or what it would come to**_

_**If only somebody could hear**_

_**When you figure out how**_

_**You're lost in the moment**_

_**You disappear**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**To put your dream in action**_

_**You're never gonna fade**_

_**You'll be the main attraction**_

_**Not a fantasy**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When it turns out right**_

_**Cause you know that if you're living**_

_**Your imagination**_

_**Tomorrow you'll**_

_**Be everybody's fascination**_

_**In my victory**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**(Shine)**_

_**Reaching high**_

_**Feeling low**_

_**I'm holding on but letting go**_

_**I'd like to shine**_

_**I'll shine for you**_

_**And it's time to show the world how**_

_**It's a little bit closer**_

_**As long as I'm ready to go**_

_**All we have is right now**_

_**As long as you feel it inside you know**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**To put your dream in action**_

_**You're never gonna fade**_

_**You'll be the main attraction**_

_**Not a fantasy**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When it turns out right**_

_**Cause you know that if you're living**_

_**Your imagination**_

_**Tomorrow you'll**_

_**Be everybody's fascination**_

_**In my victory**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**Everyone can tell you how**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_**(Oh woah oh)**_

_**And harder times will change your mind**_

_**And make you want to run**_

_**But you want it**_

_**And you need it**_

_**Like you need to breathe the air**_

_**If they doubt you**_

_**Just believe it**_

_**That's enough to get you there**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**To put your dream in action**_

_**You're never gonna fade**_

_**You'll be the main attraction**_

_**Not a fantasy**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When it turns out right**_

_**Cause you know that if you're living**_

_**Your imagination**_

_**Tomorrow you'll**_

_**Be everybody's fascination**_

_**In my victory**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When I make it shine**_'

I smiled as the song came to an end, everyone began clapping while Keith just sat there, mouth wide open, eyes wide open while he stared at me in shock, I smiled at him before winking. It made him blush as he tried to stop himself from staring and began applauding to me.

I walked off the stage to be met with Keiths' dad; I looked up at him as he walked over to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Summerlands' Gift's travelled to here, do you know where it is?" he asked as he studied me.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" I asked, he just smirked at me.

"That's all I needed to know," he said as he walked off, I gave a confused look but that left when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Keith.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded my head as I looked at him.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, he frowned.

"I saw my dad with you," he stated, my mouth made a perfect 'o' as I looked at him.

"Well, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," I stated as I looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

"Good," he smiled, I nodded as I walked to change into my normal clothes, when I came back out, Keith was still waiting for me. I shook my head as I walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, I nodded my head as we walked back over to everyone else.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful, Keith blocked my dads' yelling out, my mom fussed over us all, Kellyn and Seren both argued and laughed, Rythmi and Isaac were talking about some stuff, I spoke to Keith about random things, Remi played with the pokemon as we walked around and Isaac spoke to me about the ancient libraries. Turned out there was one hidden in the Vien Forest, so I would be patrolling in there tomorrow to look for it. According to Isaacs' research, he says it's hidden among the bushes, so it's very hard to find, but I knew I could do it.

Before I knew it, Keith and I were both laid on our beds, too tired to move. I needed to put some pyjamas on, but like I said, too tired to move.

"I'm too tired to move," I stated as I looked at Keith, who had sat up.

"Tell me about it, I ache all over," he answered as he stood from his bed, he began to take his top and trousers off, my eyes trailed his body as he did so…..NO! BAD KATE! BAD, BAD KATE! I screamed at myself.

"Like what you see?" Keith smirked; I blushed a little before turning my head away from him.

"Little bit," I muttered as I turned on my side, I heard Keith chuckle, I looked back at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he stated, I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "You're the one who climbed into my bed last night," I pointed out.

"You're the one who cuddled up to me," Keith retorted with a smirk, I blushed before glaring at the boy.

"I hate you," I stated, I heard a laugh come from Keith.

"Love you too Katie," he answered, I didn't bother pointing out that he had called me Katie or anything, I just closed my eyes not caring if I fell to sleep in my close or not.

"Night Katie," I heard a voice whisper before I felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead, I tried to open my eyes but the darkness had already began to overtake me.

* * *

**EP CUTE! Keith kissed Kate, sorta, well I hope you all liked it, BIG THANK YOU to Luxray24 who gave me the idea for this chapter and everything, love ya girl, even though you're extremely weird, please REVIEW :D**


	22. Phantom, Jackie, The Book

**Normal P.O.V**

The sun began rising on the Nabiki Beach as Keiths' dad, Max, looked out to sea. It wasn't long until he spotted a large black submarine surfacing, the man smiled before he walked towards the water.

"Phantom," Max smirked as he looked at his long-time friend, Phantom smirked back to the man.

"Max, I heard you were searching for Summerlands' Gift," the man said, Max smirked at the man in front of him.

"That I am Max, I also heard you were searching for it, let's search together and rule the world side by side," Max replied, Phantom nodded his head.

"Yes, let's, but it may prove a little difficult, after all, Summerlands' Gift is a person," Phantom stated, Max looked at him in shock, all this time he had been searching for an item, but no, the Gift…..was a person and Max knew exactly where to start.

Kate sighed as she searched the Vien Forest just outside town, Glaceon by her side. She had woken up early, no one knew where she was, the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"I wonder if I'll get a strange feeling when I'm near it," she pondered as Glaceon began sniffing the ground; they had ventured deep into the forest, deeper than the forest fire.

As Kate walked something pink caught her eyes, the girl walked over to the source. A Gracidea Flower sat on a bush by itself, just one, no more, no less. Kate frowned as she dipped her hand to pick it up; her hand went through the bush.

"Glaceon, go in there, see what there is," Kate ordered, Glaceon nodded as she shuffled through the bushes. The pokemon took one look around before gasping and heading back out to Kate.

"_You have to see this," _Glaceon said, Kate nodded as she followed the pokemon into the bushes. When Kate looked around, she gasped, Gracidea Flowers covered the grounds everywhere, Shaymin ran around playing with one another and at the back of everything was a large building.

"The ancient library," Kate whispered as she began walking towards the building, the Shaymin cowered away from her, all but one, in its sky form.

"_Who are you and what do you want?" _the Shaymin asked in a rude voice, Kate placed her hands on her hips, not pleased with the pokemons' attitude.

"My name's Kate Jones, I'm a Pokemon Ranger, I want to find the Pokemon Legend and Tales of Old book, I want to find out where I came from," she stated, the Shaymin studied her for a minute then frowned.

"_Are you…Summerlands' Gift?" _he asked, Kate nodded her head, all the Shaymin then emerged before going into their sky form.

"_We've done it, she's back, she'll save us," _the Shaymin chorused, the one in front of Kate smiled at her.

"_Follow me," _he ordered, Kate did as told as she followed the Shaymin into the library. Kate gasped at the sight of the inside; it was huge, bigger than a normal library. Books stacked up high on shelves as papers lay around on the ground; posters of ancient pokemon decorated the walls as Shaymin led Kate into the deepest part of the library.

"_The Legends and Tales of Old is what people have to find this library for, however, we will allow you to take the book, but keep it safe, in the wrong hands, it could bring the end of the world," _the pokemon explained, Kate nodded her head as she watched the Shaymin grab an old brown book. The book was rather large with gold writing on the front, it was tattered and torn a little, but still in good condition.

Kate nodded her thanks to the Shaymin as they walked back out of the door; the Shaymin went into his normal form before climbing onto Kates' head.

"_You don't think I'm letting you get out of here without a guardian do you?" _he asked, Kate cocked a brow at the pokemon.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, even Glaceon gave a confused look at the pokemon.

"_I mean, I'm the guardian of that book, wherever it goes, I go," _Shaymin answered, Kate nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll be going to the Base now," she stated as she walked passed all the Shaymin, each of them either climbing on her, or dragging her around or giving her a Gracidea Flower.

By the time Kate emerged from the bushes again she had a bouquet of Gracidea flowers, the book was in a small bag that she brung, Shaymin sat on her head, while Glaceon walked at her feet.

The trio began to walk through the forest again, as they walked, pokemon stopped to stare at the Shaymin, but others just carried on with their day. Kate looked at the time, 10, how long had she been in there?

"_Oh yeah, the ancient library's coated in a time force thingy, time passes quickly there, but here it's like five hours,"_ the Shaymin explain, Kate nodded her head, she jumped when her styler began ringing.

"Kate, where in the name of Arceus are you?" Barlows' voice came from her styler, Kate sweat dropped.

"I'm in Vien Forest," she stated, Barlow was silent for a moment.

"Ok, meet Professor Hastings there and bring him to Base," Barlow ordered before ending the transmission.

"Grandpapa Hastings is coming here already?" Kate asked herself.

"Why yes I am Kate," Kate jumped at the voice behind her, turning she saw her grandpa Hastings and a blonde boy with green eyes, he wore the Ranger Uniform and had a cheeky smile on his face.

"JACKIE!" she yelled as she glomped the boy, the Shaymin on her head promptly falling to the ground.

"Hey little sis, how ya doing?" he asked, Kate smiled as she looked at him, a big grin spread across her face.

"I'm great, how are you two?" Kate asked as she hugged Hastings as well, both of them smiled at her.

"We're fine, let's get to Base, Barlow said he had something important to show me," Hastings stated, Kate nodded her head as the three of them began walking.

"So, what's with the Shaymin?" Jackie asked, Kate looked at him.

"I have this," she said as she pulled out the Legends and Tales of Old book, Hastings and Jackie looked at her in shock.

"How?" Jackie asked, Kate smiled.

"I have a friend who's a genius," she stated, the two nodded their heads.

"Speaking of friends, do you have a boyfriend yet? Or have you got your eyes on someone?" Jackie asked, Kate blushed a little at the thought, Glaceon snickered at her.

"Oh, go kiss Buizel," she said to the pokemon, who went red at the remark.

"So you do," Jackie stated as he saw Kates' red face and the comment she made to the snickering pokemon, "Who is it?" he asked, Kate sighed.

"You're both gonna kill me for this," she stated as she looked at them, "It's Keith," she answered, both the adults in front of her gave her a confused look, Kate sighed, "Keith Dazzle," she added, Jackie gasped as he looked at her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he yelled, Hastings nodded his head.

"Yes, I have to agree with your brother on this one Kate, you do seem a little crazy to be falling for him," Hastings added, Kate sighed.

"I know, but it's not my fault, he's different," Kate muttered, Jackie and Hastings looked at each other then the girl, "Let's just go," Kate said as she began walking towards the Base.

"Where the hell is Kate?" Crawford asked as he paced around the room, as if on cue, the doors opened to reveal Kate, Hastings and Jackie.

"Kate there you," Crawford stopped short when he saw the blond, Keith and Rythmi stopped their arguing to see what was going on, "JACKIE!" Crawford yelled as he hugged the boy, "IF I knew you were coming I would have set up a prank," Crawford stated, "Nice to see you grandpa," Crawford said as he hugged Hastings, everyone in the Base looked at them in confusion.

"Guys, this is Jackie, mine and Crawfords' final sibling, and this is Professor Hastings, our grandpapa," Kate smiled; Keith and Rythmi looked at the two.

"Hey, I know you," Keith stated, Jackie raised an eye brow.

"You do?" he asked, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're that guy who stopped Phantom from getting to the Sea Temple with Manaphy," Keith stated, Jackie nodded his head.

"That's me," he stated, Rythmi looked at Keith.

"Woah, so Keith knows something," she snickered, Keith glared at the girl.

"Don't start again," he said.

"Me?" Rythmi asked "You're the one who started it the first time," she stated, Keith glared at her.

"All I asked was if you had seen Kate," he stated, Rythmi glared back.

"Yeah and then you went into an argument with me about it."

"Yeah, because you had to make some romantic comment and stuff like that," Keith stated as he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, Jackie looked at Kate with a confused look.

"Don't ask, they're always like it," she pointed out, just then Keiths' phone began ringing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That Kate girl, find out more about her," it was his father.

"Why would I do that?" Keith asked.

"Because Summerlands' Gift is a person according to Phantom," Ma replied, Keith froze.

"Hold up, you're telling me Phantom's in Almia as well?" Keith asked.

"That's right, now find out everything you can about Kate," Max ordered, Keith clenched a fist.

"Find it out yourself, I'm not doing any of your dirty work," Keith answered, there was a chuckle from the other line.

"Fine, be that way, but I can't guarantee the girls' safety," Max responded.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Keith growled, at that everyone in the room turned to Keith, Kate gave him a worried look, while Jackie frowned at him, Rythmi and the rest just gave a confused look.

"So, you'd rather save a girls' life than rule the world? I can see who was the braver out of your brother and you," Max stated.

"My brother was a fucking murderer," Keith spat as he looked at everyone, he then walked out of the room, Kate frowned as Buizel looked at her in confusion, she shook her head before following him. Jackie grabbed her arm, holding her back, she turned to him, he shook his head.

"No, Kate, leave him," he said, Kate pulled away before going to the back rooms.

"You can do what the fuck you want to me, but leave Kate alone," she heard Keith say, the girl walked into their room to see him setting his phone down on the drawer.

"Keith?" she whispered, the boy turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"Sup?" he asked, Kate smiled a little.

"You ok?" she asked, Keith nodded his head.

"I'm fine, just my dad said the craziest thing," he started.

"What was it?" Kate asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"You're Summerlands' Gift," Keith stated, Kate flinched a little, "I told him he was crazy, besides even if you were, I wouldn't let him hurt you," he added, Kate smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess," she answered as she walked towards him, "You sure you're ok?" she asked, "You freaked when he mentioned your brother," she stated, Keith shrugged.

"Wouldn't you?" he asked, Kate smiled, then frowned, deep in thought.

"I guess I would if my brother was a murderer," she stated, Keith nodded his head.

"C'mon, we should head back out there," Kate stated, Keith sighed before following her out the room.

"Hey Kate?" he asked before the two entered the reception.

"Yeah?" she asked, Keith smiled at her.

"Thanks, for being there, ya know," he answered, Kate nodded her head.

"Sure no problem," she smiled as they walked into the room.

"CRAWFORD GIMME THAT!" Luana yelled as Crawford ran around with a black lacy bra.

"Looks like I'm not the only pervert in the Base," Keith sweat dropped, Kate shook her head while Jackie grabbed Luanas' bra.

"Thank you," Luana smiled as she walked back to her room, "You're brother is a dick head," she hissed to Kate, who shrugged.

"Live with the guy," she answered as she walked over to Rythmi, who was writing some stuff down, Jackie walked over to Keith, before he began circling him.

"Jackie don't, you'll scare the boy, he's already listened to dads' yelling about twenty times about not being allowed to touch or fuck me," Kate stated as she looked through some files.

"Yes, he shouldn't be," Jackie answered, "You like my sister?" he asked, Keith blushed a little.

"He's already gone over this with me, he has the hots for her," Crawford snickered as he walked up, Keith glared at him.

"Shut up, I already told you she doesn't like me," Keith glared, Crawford rolled his eyes.

"Hey Keith," Kate said as she walked over to the three boys, "Did you kiss me on the forehead last night?" she asked, Keith blushed a little as she asked him, he thought she was too gone to even realise he did.

"Get real Flat Chest, why would I do that?" he asked, Jackie glared at the boy.

"What did you call her?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

"Well, Small Dick, you were the only other one in the room besides me, Glaceon and Buizel were already asleep," Kate stated.

"What did you call him?" Jackie asked in shock, Crawford shook his head.

"Don't even bother, they're like this all the time," he answered, Jackie looked at the two of them in shock.

"Ok, maybe I did, what ya gonna do about it?" Keith asked, Kate glared at him.

"Simple," she answered as she pulled out a frying pan, Keith sweat dropped as he looked at it in horror.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled before he took off running around the Base, Hastings shook his head as he looked at the two children.

"_HEY KATE!" _Shaymin yelled, Kate looked at the pokemon, _"Shouldn't you be reading that book I gave you?" _he asked, Kate looked at Keith then her unattended bag before glaring back at Keith.

"We'll finish this later," Kate glared as she grabbed her bag, just as she was about to enter the hallway to the rooms, Hastings spoke up.

"We saw these machines around Pueltown," he stated, everyone in the Base turned to look at him, Kate, Keith and Crawford looked at him in shock.

"But, why didn't you say anything?" Crawford asked as he looked at Hastings then Jackie.

"We thought they were a new fashioned mail boxes," Hastings replied, Kate face palmed.

"And I thought being related to Crawford was bad," she sighed as she turned back to everyone.

"But this would explain why the pokemon were going haywire," Jackie answered as he looked at Hastings, who nodded his head.

"Alright, you head the man, Kate, Keith, you two are to head to Pueltown and stop the machines," Barlow ordered, the two nodded their head before Jackie spoke up.

"Woah, hold the Phione," he said, "There is no way on this earth that I am letting my little sister go with that pervert," he stated, Keith sweat dropped.

"You only just met me, how do you know if I'm a pervert or not?" he asked, Jackie glared at the boy.

"You called her Flat Chest," he stated, Keith thought for a moment.

"SHE IS!" he yelled, Kate wacked him over the head.

"Look, if there's no way on earth, I can get Deoxys to send you to space," Kate stated, Jackie glared at her, "Look this isn't up for discussion, we're going that's final and if you don't like it, tuff shit," she glared, Jackie sighed.

"Fine, but if he touches you, I'll kill him," Jackie stated, Keith then poked Kate, Jackie glared at him.

"You know what I mean," he stated, Keith thought for a moment.

"Oh you mean this?" Keith asked as he slid his arms around Kates' waist, Jackie glared at him.

"No, I mean if you feel her up or anything," he stated, Keith looked at him.

"Well, I already have this," he said as he took her bra out of his bag, Kate blushed, while everyone else looked at her in shock.

"I didn't do anything, it's a long story, let's just go," Kate glared at Keith as she dragged him out, Jackie just stood there in shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"YOU'RE DEAD KEITH!" he yelled, Crawford poked his shoulder.

"Honestly, if you hit him or anything, that'd just make you a hypocrite, you're as much of a pervert as he is or as I am," he stated, Jackie just glared at his brother before walking over to help their grandpa.

"You're mad you know that?" Kate asked, Keith smiled.

"Yes, yes I know I am," he stated, Buizel Face palmed, while Glaceon shook her head, Shaymin just rested on Kates' head.

"What's with the Shaymin?" he asked, Kate sighed as she showed him a book, "What about it?" he asked, Kate face palmed this time.

"This book holds tones of tales and legends, including Summer-,"

"Shush then," Keith glared as he slapped a hand over her mouth, Kate gave him a confused look, "With my dad _and _Phantom in Almia, there goons could be spying left right and centre," Keith stated.

"Mmmphmm," Kate said, Keith took his hand away from her mouth.

"What?" he asked, confusion written clear on his face, Kate sighed.

"I said, alright let's just go," she answered, Keith nodded as the two walked towards Pueltown.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's short, next one will be longer, if anyone wants to see what Phantom or Jackie look like just look at the Temple of the Sea movie, thank you Luxray24 who gave me this idea, I love ya girl, please REVIEW :D**


	23. THOSE WEREN'T MAILBOXES!

**Kates' P.O.V**

We arrived in Pueltown not long after we set off from the Ranger Base, it wasn't very far, but with the silence Keith and I were in, it felt like eternity.

Keith had caught a Bibarel that was down by the river as we walked up to Pueltown, he said we would need it and with the sounds of it, we would.

My head began spinning as we walked further into the town; I place my hands on either side of my head to steady my vision.

"Woah, the pokemon here are crazy," Keith said as he looked around, I tried to look around but my head was spinning too fast for me to see anything, everything came passed in a blur, "Kate?" Keith asked, I looked at the blurry figure next to me before falling to the ground. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, helping me steady myself.

"KATE!" Keith yelled, I tried to look at him; again I was met with the blurred figure of the boy.

"Katie," another voice said, I recognised it, but couldn't see straight enough for me to see it.

"Mew?" Keith whispered, I smiled a little, trust the hyper active pink pokemon to come to my rescue. I felt a small hand on my forehead until the spinning subsided. My body relaxed as I rested against Keith for a minute.

"Kate?" Keith asked, I opened my closed eye to look at the boy in front of me, "Oh thank Arceus, you had me going there," he said, I smiled softly to him.

"Nice to see you too, Keith," I smiled; Mew flew in front of me.

"_What about me? Aren't you happy to see me? I did just save your life, but if you don't wanna thank me fine? But you still love me right? I mean, how can you not love me? EVERYONE loves ME!"_ Mew started as she flew around the air, I shook my head at the pokemon before hugging her.

"Yeah me, I'm happy to see you, thank you for…saving me?" I asked as I cocked a brow at her choice of words, "And yes I do still love you," I smiled; Mew flew out of my grasp as she did flips in the air, a smile plastered to her face.

"She's worse than Buizel," Keith whispered to me as he looked at his partner, who was just watching Mew fly around in the air.

"_I HEARD THAT!" _he yelled after a few minutes, Keith just laughed at the pokemon before helping me to my feet.

"Anyway, what was that?" Keith asked, concern filled his voice as he looked at me; I smiled…sort of.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I answered as we began walking around, the people stopped to stare at Mew, who was flying behind my head, I also had Shaymin on my head, Glaceon and Buizel were at our feet.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day," Keith flinched at the voice, while my eyes narrowed.

"Stay behind me Mew," I ordered, Mew nodded as she flew to sit on my shoulders.

"Dad," Keith growled, the older man walked up to us, with a pirate? Oh boy, here we go.

"Phantom," I growled, the pirate looked at me.

"Kate," he hissed back, I smirked.

"Up for another but whooping?" I asked, he just smirked at me.

"I'd like to see you try," he stated, I smirked as Glaceon stepped forwards.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, I smirked.

"You can't catch a trainer's pokemon, you have to battle them and since Glaceon's the only pokemon I have on me now, I'll use her," I stated, Glaceon smirked as she looked at the two people in front of us.

"BEEDRILL GO!" Phantom yelled, I gulped, how I hate those types, but we had a mission to get on with, we couldn't be doing with setbacks like this.

"Houndour, let's go," Max called as his pokemon came out, Keith growled.

"Two against one's not fair," he stated, I smirked.

"Nah, they'll need all the help they can get," I stated, "I'll start, GLACEON USE SURF!" I ordered, the pokemon did as told as it created a big wave before hitting the two pokemon and their trainers head on; I smirked as the wave washed them away.

"_Bye, bye," _the pokemon laughed as we watched them float away, Keith looked at me.

"That….was so cool," he said as we carried on walking, we came to our first machine, a red one at the corner of the Ranger Base in Pueltown.

"You Rangers looking to put some mail in?" a man with pink hair said, I gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"Some people brought these fancy mailboxes here, but when they set them up the pokemon began acting strange," he explained, I almost face palmed, Keith actually did face palm.

"That's because they're not mailboxes," he stated, the man looked at us confusedly.

"Well, they sure look like it, but I'll leave you Rangers to get on with whatever it is you're doing, see ya," the man said before walking away, "Oh," he said as he turned back to us, "My name's Brook," he added, we nodded.

"I'm Kate, this is Keith," I answered, Brook nodded his head.

"Alright, well, see you around," he said before walking off, I turned to Keith.

"Does everyone think these things are mailboxes?" he asked, I shrugged.

"We'll find out later, for now, destroy it," I ordered, Keith nodded as he used Bibarel to destroy the machine, the pokemon then ran off with a thank you from Keith.

"The pokemon are still acting funny," Keith sighed, I nodded my head then looked around, wait…how was Mew not under the hypnosis thing?

"How are you not under hypnosis?" I asked, Mew smiled cheekily.

"_I went to see Arceus before coming here," _she answered, I nodded my head, that would explain it, Keith shook his head.

"Arceus," he muttered, I looked at him.

"Arceus what?" I asked, he flinched a little.

"Nothing," he answered as we began walking again.

"We've got another red machine," I stated as I stood at the foot of some of the stairs in Pueltown, Keith sighed.

"You wanna go get the Bibarel?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"You gonna be ok here?" I asked, Keith glared at me.

"Do I look like a child?" he asked, I looked at him up and down before opening my mouth, "Don't answer that, just go," he ordered, I nodded before running off.

"_I'm gonna stay with Keith," _Mew said, I nodded my head.

"Alright, look after him," I ordered, Keith shot me one last glare before I ran off towards the Bibarel again.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

"_She'll find out sooner or later, isn't it better if you just tell her?" _Mew asked, Keith sighed.

"I want to, but I had this weird dream when I was in the Ranger School, it said I wasn't the only one in our group who held a secret," I answered, Mew thought for a second before looking at the way Kate had ran off in.

"_Well, it wasn't wrong, there is someone in your group who hold a secret," _Mew stated, I sighed.

"I know, but the only one I could even imagine it being is Kate, I know everything about Ryth, Isaac, Kellyn and Seren, even if they are annoying," I stated, Mew laughed at that while Buizel looked up at me.

"_Why don't you just tell Kate the secret, maybe if you tell her yours, she'll tell you hers," _he suggested, I sighed.

"I think I might already know what Kates' secret is," I stated, Mew gave me a questioning look, I looked at her.

"_You do?" _she asked, I nodded my head, but I wasn't entirely sure. The secret? Well I think Kate might be Summerlands' Gift, I'm not as stupid as I make myself out to be, she protects it with her life, so do her family and everyone else in Summerland. When we were on the trip, she jumped into the water with rampaging water types and came back with just a scratch on her. She knows almost all the legendary pokemon; you tell me that this isn't suspicious.

"HEY!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kate running towards us with the Bibarel, but even if she was Summerlands' Gift, I wouldn't let my father get his hands on her. She's not the only one with a secret in the group, maybe one day I'll tell her mine.

"You got him?" I asked, Kate nodded as she rested her hands on her knees; she doubled over to catch her breath for a second or so.

"Ok, let's go Bibarel smash that machine," Kate ordered, I swore the Bibarel rolled his eyes at the request this time, "Thank you Bibarel," Kate smiled as the pokemon took off running, Mew sat back on Kates' shoulder as Shaymin stayed on her head.

The pokemon around us looked around before running away from the place they were at. The pokemon that blocked the stairs off regain their senses before they took off running.

"You think that's it?" I asked, Kate gave me a doubtful look.

"Maybe, let's go look around town just in case," she suggested, I nodded my head as I followed her up the steps and to the left of town.

"Well, so much for that," I sighed as we looked around, more pokemon under the hypnosis, this is gonna take a while.

"Oh Rangers, are you here to see the new mailboxes?" a woman asked as she walked over to us, "I believe some men came around this morning bringing some green ones, they're just adorable," she smiled as she clapped her hands together, my eyes narrowed as I heard this.

"Yeah, well those adorable machines are what're making the pokemon act crazy," I stated, rather rudely at that, the woman look at me before shaking her head.

"Don't be rude," Kate hissed as she punched my right arm, I hissed in pain as I rubbed the spot she hit me.

"Damn girl, you hit hard," I glared, Kate just smirked before sticking her tongue out at me, I glared harder at her, the woman just backed away slowly.

"Let's see what pokemon we need," Kate sighed as she walked over to the machine; I continued rubbing my arm as I tried to ease the pain in it.

"Looks like we need two burn," Kate stated as she stood to her feet from scanning the machine, I nodded my head.

"I saw a Growlithe were we were before, wait here," I ordered, Kate nodded as I took off back to where we were before, I ran around looking for the Growlithe. Once I found and caught it I ran back to Kate who was looking at the machine with interest.

"Kate?" I asked, her eyes followed the machines movements, "Kate," I said as I snapped my fingers, the girl shook her head before looking at me.

"Hu? What? Uh, Keith," she smiled at me; I gave her a concerned look.

"You ok?" I asked as Growlithe smashed the machine, "Thanks Growlithe," I said, the pokemon nodded its head before running off, I returned my attention to Kate.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, I just frowned at her.

"No reason," I said slowly before we continued walking, she smiled at me before she caught up to walk next to me.

"There's another one," I sighed as I looked at the green machine, Kate smiled.

"No problem," she said as she ran into a nearby building, she returned with a Growlithe moments later.

"You're telling me I ran all the way down to where we started from to catch a Growlithe when there was one in there?" I asked in disbelief, Kate shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind," she answered as if it wasn't important, she cocked her head to the side as she looked at the circuitry in the machine. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, she looked at me, I frowned at her.

"You're sure you're ok?" I asked, Kate smiled innocently.

"I'm fine, let's just hurry up," she smiled as we walked towards the bridge.

"We lost signals from Gigaremo units and found two Rangers?" a voice came, we turned to see two people dressed in all black, yeah, that's not suspicious at all, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, they've gone and done it now," the other one said, I looked towards him, "They're busting up our Gigaremo units, we have to let our leader know," he added on, the first looked at Kate.

"Hey, I know you," he said, Kate shot him a confused look.

"You do?" she asked, he took the scarf down that was covering his mouth, after that he took his hat off. My eyes widened in shock at the size of the scar going down his face, it went from his forehead and stopped at the bottom of his neck. Mew, Shaymin and Glaceon just looked at Kate, who glared at the guy.

"If you're aching for another, you know where to find me," she stated, the boy glared at her.

"You'll pay for what you did to me," he growled, Kate didn't flinch, she didn't move, she didn't even blink.

"You shouldn't have been trying to kill the Forest Guardian," she stated as she looked at him, the boy just gulped at how calm she seemed about all this, honestly it was even creeping me out.

"Let's go," the second said as he pulled the one with the scars with him, I turned to look at Kate, who was just looking at the direction they ran off in.

"Erm, do I wanna know?" I asked, Kate looked at me, I gulped at the look in her eyes, but it softened when she saw me.

"Probably not," she answered, I nodded as I began walking with her across the bridge.

"EEKK Mr Brook, HELP ME!" I knew that voice, it was Isaacs' little sister, Melody.

"MELODY!" Brook yelled as he did his Super Brook Jump before jumping into the middle of two Elekid and two Magby. Kate and I both face palmed, we casually walked over to them.

"So, you got in," I stated.

"How do you get out?" Kate asked, Brook put a hand on his neck sheepishly.

"Ops, guess I didn't think of that," he answered; I shook my head as I looked around, a Blue Gigaremo.

"Can you two do something about this?" Brook asked, we nodded before walking over to the Gigaremo.

"What does that mailbox have to do with this?" Melody asked, Kate turned to her as I scanned it.

"It's called a Gigaremo, it's not a mailbox, they control pokemon," Kate explained, Melody nodded her head.

"I still don't get why the mailboxes have anything to do with this," Brook stated, I face palmed.

"Never mind," Kate sighed as she looked at me.

"We need a pokemon that knows two electrify," I stated, Kate nodded her head.

"There were a few back there, wait here," she ordered, I nodded as she ran off. I walked to the four pokemon running around Brook and Melody.

"Kate's gone to get two pokemon that can help, it won't be long until she's back," I stated, the two nodded but then Melodys' eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" she yelled, I turned to see Phantom and my dad with a larger pokemon, it was a Rhydon, I gulped, that was one of my dads' strongest pokemon.

"ROCK SMASH!" I heard my dad yelled, I looked in shock as it charged to me, if I moved, it would hit the pokemon, Melody and Brook, if I stayed, well, I would be severely injured. I glared as I held my arms out wide for the pokemon to hit me, I saw my dad smirk as I did so.

The boulders the Rhydon threw hit me dead on, I grunted as I flew a few feet back, my head hurt, I felt like I needed to be sick, I think I was gonna pass out.

"You never get in the way of business boy," my dads' voice sounded to my ears, "Finish him with Megahorn," my dad ordered, I looked up from where I laid on the floor, I couldn't move, I felt like I was paralyzed, I smiled a little as I watched the pokemon charge for me.

"I'm sorry Kate," I whispered as I allowed my eyes to close, waiting for the contact of the attack.

"USE ICE BEAM!" a female voice came, my eyes opened to see the Rhydon frozen in ice, Kate landed in front of me, her body was glowing pink, it was then I saw Mew using psychic on her.

"You're really pathetic, picking on your own son," she stated, "GLACEON IRON TAIL!" she yelled, the pokemon complied as she attacked Rhydon, the ice broke around him as she did so. Glaceon landed perfectly on her feet.

"Mew use psychic on each of them," Kate ordered, the little pink pokemons' eyes began glowing as she lifted the two adults and one pokemon into the air, "NOW GLACEON USE BLIZZARD!" Kate ordered, the pokemon did as told as she sent the three of them packing, she then turned to me.

"Oh no," she whispered, I could feel why she said that, my head was bleeding as was my arms, legs, hands, feet, stomach, in other words almost every part of my body was bleeding. Kate frowned as she looked at me, "Mew, get Celebi here, maybe she can help," Kate ordered, Mew nodded as she disappeared for a second, Kate sighed before she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I've gotta destroy that machine to free Melody and Brook, I'll be two minutes," Kate whispered before she ran off, I didn't know how long she was, my world was moving slow. All I know is when she came back; Celebi was already trying to heal my wounds, not to mention Brook and Melody were stood over me.

Kate sighed as she sat down next to me, she took her Ranger jacket off before ripping it to use as a make due bandage. I smiled weakly at her; she frowned at me, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Hey," I said in a raspy voice, she looked at me, "Don't cry," I whispered as I tried to move my arm, I couldn't, I think I was paralyzed.

"I'm calling Barlow," Kate whispered as she pulled her styler out.

"Hello?" Rythmis' voice came through.

"Ryth, it's Kate, I need you to send Crawford and Jackie to come pick Keith up, he can't carry on with this mission and he's needs medical treatment now," Kate said, I heard Rythmi hum on the other end.

"They're on their way, Barlow says you have to carry on with the mission," Rythmi ordered, Kate nodded her head as she ended the call.

"We'll watch him until Crawford and Jackie come, you go, do what you have to," Brook ordered, Kate nodded as she looked at me, Shaymin frowned as he rested on her head, Glaceon looked at Kate.

"_Kate," _she whispered, all the pokemon turned to Kate, tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Glaceon stay here with him," she ordered, I looked at her in shock.

"_But-,"_

"It's an order," Kate added on, Glaceon nodded her head as she sat down next to me, freezing some of my wounds lightly so they would melt in second to clean them.

"Mew, you staying or coming?" Kare asked, Mew looked from Kate to me with a worried expression, I nodded my head, I didn't want Glaceon staying with me, she was Kates' only family pokemon.

"_I'll come," _Mew answered as she landed on Kates' shoulder.

"I'll be back at Base soon," she whispered before she ran off, I looked at her retreating figure in the distance before sighing to myself.

"You're a lucky boy Keith," Brook said, I looked at him, which way did he mean that in? "Both ways," Brook answered my unasked questioned, "You're lucky to have someone like Kate, you're also lucky your survived that blow," Brook added, I tried to nod my head but couldn't, I sighed as I felt the darkness overcome me.

"_He needs to stay awake, keep him awake," _Celebi ordered as she carried on trying to heal my wounds, this would be a long wait.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

I ran down the streets of Pueltown, tears running out of my eyes as I tried to get the image of Keith battered and bloody body out of my head. Sure he was strong, but that Rhydon, it could have killed him, what was he thinking? I came to a stop as I captured another Voltorb to smash the last Gigaremo machine.

I sighed when the line of pokemon began running, from the bottom of the steps I could see Crawford and Jackie helping Keith to his feet, the two had caught a Venusaur to help carry him back to Base. I smiled as I saw Celebi still trying to help him.

I snapped from my thoughts as I heard voices coming from the docks, I looked at Mew and Shaymin; both nodded their heads as we walked towards the source of the voices.

I hid behind a rather large crate as I saw the two people Keith and I saw before, only now there was about five of them, plus a Toxicroak. I frowned as I listened in on their conversation; I just wanted to go home right now.

"Some no good Rangers are going around wrecking the Gigaremo units," one of them said.

"It's because we took so long installing them, those things are just too damn heavy," another said, I shrugged, make it lighter, was my only suggestion, "It's alright, we managed to score some data from the experiment," yeah, with the way I'm feeling, if they don't fuck off they'll score some data from my fists…..wait, experiment? What? "We should ditch this back water place without getting into useless trouble," hey, offended here, I'm not useless trouble; I'm trouble that'll give you nightmares, MWAHAHAHA! Ok, I need to get away from Crawford.

"Excuse me," I said as I stepped forwards, my Ranger jacket was gone, so I just had the shorts, maybe they wouldn't realise, "But who are you people? Can you please explain what exactly those Gigaremos do? And what is this experiment you're planning?" I asked in a sweet voice, all of them turned to us.

"Y-You vandals, what do you have against Gigaremo units?" he asked, I cocked a brow.

"You really have to ask?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, the five just glared at me.

"Treat things with the respect," the same person yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Who are we you ask?" one of them asked, I nodded, "We are Team Dim Sun. We're a criminal syndicate who dreams of world domination. We came to Pueltown for experimenting with our Gigaremo machines. To see if they would let us control pokemon like our puppets," wow, I should try being nicer to people more often, you get more information out of them.

"Woah! Why'd you tell them all that?" a red head girl asked, she wore a different uniform to the others, probably at a higher rank than them or something, I don't know, honestly I don't care.

"Oh no! I thought I was being helpful. They took advantage of my kindness. I'll make them forget what they heard, with a little unfriendly persuasion," he said and sent a team of Rattata to attack me, I just cocked a brow at the little rat like pokemon, they were cute and easy to catch.

"Capture complete," I said after a minute or so, "Huh, too easy, got anything else you wanna throw at me?" I asked, the higher up glared at me as she sent out her Toxicroak.

"Holy hell," I muttered as I jumped out of the way of the pokemon.

"_Bet you wish you had Glaceon come now," _Mew said, I looked at her.

"Ok one, ew and two, I've got you and Shaymin," I stated as the pokemon flew off my head into the air. We all began dodging attacks as we ran around, Shaymin attacking the Toxicroak with his attack, Mew using psychic attack to slow it down, while I looped it with my styler. I got hit once or twice with a poison attack, but it was nothing big. I smirked as I looked at the Dim Sun Grunts in front of me.

"Capture complete," I stated as I walked forwards, the Toxicroak running off.

"Shit," one of them said.

"I hate to say this but we have to retreat, grab the Gigaremo," the higher up ordered, I looked at it, it was…yellow? Oh boy. Wait they were getting away, "We won't forget this Ranger," one of them yelled, I shrugged as I watched them leave by boat.

"Aw man, they left by boat? Then me putting the bridge up was for no reason," Brook said as he looked at the retreating boat, "But never fear, Brook shall catch them, SUPER BROOK JUMP!" he yelled as he jumped into the ocean with his sandals in his mouth.

"Am I seeing things…..or did Brook really just jump into the water with his sandals in his mouth?" a sailor asked as he watched Brook swim further out to sea, I cocked my head to the side as Shaymin and Mew landed on my head and shoulder.

"Honestly, I just watched it and I have no idea," I stated as Brook came back out of the water.

"They're too fast, I couldn't catch them," he stated, I smiled at him.

"It's alright, you did what you could, you should go home and change," I stated as I looked at him, Brook nodded his head before he ran off towards his house, he turned to look at me.

"Oh, Crawford said you should get back to base ASAP!" he shouted, I nodded my head as I watched him leave.

"_Wanna a hand?"_ Mew asked as she looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Alright, let's go," I smiled as Mew teleported us right into Base.

"AH!" Rythmi yelled as she dropped a cup she was carrying, Mew used psychic on it before it hit the ground though, "Kate, how? What? When?" she asked, I smiled.

"Rythmi meet Mew, Mew this is Rythmi, my other best friend," Mew came out from behind me with the cup, she handed it to Rythmi, who looked at her in shock, then again, so did Elaine, Ollie and Luana.

"Barlow's with Keith in the infirmary, he wants to see you," she said as she looked at Mew, who just smiled at her.

"You wanna stay here or come?" I asked, Mew smiled at me.

"_I'll come, I wanna see if Keith's ok," _she stated, I nodded as we walked through the Base to the infirmary. When I opened the door, Hastings, Jackie, Crawford and Barlow turned to look at me, Glaceon was laid on Keiths' bed with Keith, who was awake, Celebi was floating in the air as she looked at me, she flew over to me before resting in my arms, Buizel was sat next to Keith, who was petting him.

"Kate, wasn't expecting you back so soon," Barlow stated, I smiled.

"Had a little help," I stated as Mew flew out, Barlow looked at her in shock, while Mew flew over to Hastings, Jackie and Crawford, who were all happy to see her.

"Well, may I have the report?" Barlow asked, I sighed as I sat down.

"The machines-,"

"You mean the mailboxes?" Jackie asked, Keith and I glared at him.

"THEY'RE NOT MAILBOXES!" we yelled, Jackie just covered his ears with his hands, Crawford hit the side of his head, while Hastings just shook his, even though he's my grandpapa, it's just easier to call him Hastings.

"The machines-,"

"Mailboxes."

"One more word outta you Jackie and your face will be embedded into the walls, ceiling and floor," I glared, Jackie gulped before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"The machines are called Gigaremos, they're a device that is used to control pokemon, captured pokemon and legendary pokemon, who have seen Arceus, cannot be hypnotised by this machine. The people who invented the machine are called Team Dim Sun, it's a sucky name and an even suckier uniform, trust me, but as long as they have the Gigaremos any pokemon is able to do their bidding, they also dream of world domination," I stated, Hastings and Barlow nodded their heads.

"Anything else?" Barlow asked, I nodded.

"There are, from what I can tell four types of machines-,"

"But, we only saw three," Keith cut me off, I smiled at him.

"When I left you, I found them at the pier they escaped with one of them," I stated, Keith nodded, the best he could.

"Anyway, there're four types of machines, the red one that can destroyed with two soak, a green one that requires two burn, a blue one that requires two electrify and a yellow one, but I didn't get close enough to scan it," I stated, Barlow nodded his head.

"That's it?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Oh, when they left, they left by boat towards Boyleland," I added on quickly, Barlow nodded his head as Hastings looked at him.

"Come, we should discuss this in private," he said, Barlow nodded as he walked out of the room with Hastings, I sighed as I sat on the chair next to Keiths' bed, Glaceon looked at me, she must have been asleep.

"Well, Jackie, let's go play a prank on Luana or Rythmi," Crawford said as he dragged Jackie out the room.

"You did good Kate," Keith stated, I looked at him.

"How did this happen?" I asked as I looked at him, "I know they Rhydon, but why didn't you move?" I asked, Keith sighed.

"Because the pokemon, Melody and Brook were behind me, if I move, they would have been injured, and I couldn't let that happen," he stated, I smiled at him.

"Spoken like a true Ranger," I stated, Keith smiled at me.

"Oh, Barlow says he'll get you a new jacket," Keith said as he motioned to my torn up jacket, I laughed a little.

"Hey, I had to use something," I stated, Keith smiled at me, "What?" I asked, he gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked, I looked at him in curiosity.

"You were smiling at me," I stated, Keith looked at me as he cocked his head to the side, he looked so cute.

"No I wasn't," he answered, I looked at him.

"Yeah you were," I answered.

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

I glared at him as I threw the blanket over his head.

"HEY, no fair," he muttered as he tried to wrestle his way out of it, I shook my head as I took it off him, he glared at me, I just stuck my tongue out before catching Keith yawn.

"You need rest," I stated, Keith shook his head.

"I'm, not tired," he answered, I glared at him.

"Yes you are," I stated as I covered him up with the blanket again.

"But-,"

"Don't argue with me mister," I ordered, Keith laughed a little.

"Sure thing mom," he answered, I smiled at him before looking up at him, he had already closed his eyes. I smiled as I grabbed my torn jacket from the table across from Keiths' bed; I sighed as I set it into the trash can.

I walked back over to Keith as I watched him sleep; I ran my hand through his hair as I did so. His face was cut; he had a bandage on his chest, woah.

"How did I not notice he was topless?" I whispered to myself, I shook my head as I planted a kiss on Keiths' cheek, "Sleep tight," I whispered as I walked out the room, Mew doing loops behind me as she followed, Shaymin landed on my head as he turned back into his land form, Glaceon walked behind me as I tried to hide the red from coming onto my face, why the hell did I do that?

"_Aw Katie's in love," _Mew taunted me, I glared at her before resting my hand on my bag, guess I could use this time to read the book I had, maybe I would find out where I came from. With that thought in my mind, I set off down the hall towards mine and Keiths' room, or rather my room just for the night.

* * *

**Aw, well, I hope you all hate Phantom and Max as much as I do, and love Kates' Glaceon as much as I do, please REVIEW :D**


	24. Where We Come From

**Kates' P.O.V**

I sighed as I slumped onto my bed, Mew, Glaceon and Shaymin were all talking on the floor, Buizel chose to stay with Keith and Celebi had to go to protect the forests. I pulled out the book from my bag before opening it; it had a context page to tell you what you found in the book.

"Alright, let's see," I muttered as I read through the pages, Arceus and life, Dialga and time, Palkia and Space, Darkrai and darkness, Shaymin and the Gracidea Flowers, I looked at the little pokemon when I read that, Summerlands' Gift and ?

What was that supposed to mean? I shrugged as I flipped through the pages of the book, there were picture showing what each legendary could do, the powers it hold and more. But when I got to Summerlands' Gift, it felt like froze around me, the picture I saw, I didn't want this to be true, I read through the writing.

"Summerlands' Gift wasn't always called Summerlands' Gift, it used to be called Darkness' Gift," I read aloud, Shaymin looked at me with sorry eyes, as did Mew, Glaceon just gave them a confused look, "Darkness' Gift was used to wreak havoc among many people for many centuries by the ruler of darkness, Darkrai. When Arceus found this out, the pokemon was furious, he infused his own powers, along with every other pokemon in the world to turn Darkness' Gift from bad to good," I paused as I looked at the writing, it was in another language.

"I can't read the rest," I muttered, Mew looked at me.

"Yes you can," she said as she looked at the paper, I looked back at it, the writing had turned back to English.

"The Gift was scattered across the world until it found a place to live, this Gift helped out for many years as it tried to make up for the havoc it had done. The ruler of darkness was not happy about this, and so, swore revenge on Arceus and all the pokemon in the world. Due to being run on anger, hatred and revenge, this Darkrai turned from bad, to evil. The Darkrai began wreaking havoc among people and pokemon alike as he tried to find the Gift. Along the way, the pokemon murderer many innocent people, pokemon and animals. Upon seeing this damage Arceus was furious, he locked the pokemon away inside a large crystal, which became the Shadow Crystal," I paused as I looked at Mew, who nodded her head.

"The crystal turned from clear to black as the hatred form Darkrai poured out of him. Fearing the pokemon would one day break lose, Arceus set out on one of the trickiest quests yet, to turn the Gift from being energy, or an object into a living breathing person. He transferred the energy from the gift into a young woman who was pregnant; however she did not know this and became the carrier of the Gift. The Gift, currently known as Summerlands' Gift, has been helpful, brought joy to people and has healed and cured the sick. Arceus is proud of the Gift, but all in all Summerlands' Gift is the child of Arceus," I whispered the last words as I tried not to think about them, how was this possible? If I was meant to find this out…..what happens next?

"_You ok?" _Mew asked me, I sighed as I tried to calm myself down, tears began to flow from my eyes as I tried my hardest not to think about this, _"Read on," _Mew ordered, I gave her a confused look before flipping the page, I sniffled before reading the rest.

"Although Summerlands' Gift is not related to Arceus by blood, the pokemon has always watched over it and will treat the child as his own; he will watch over and protect the Gift. Summerlands' Gift has the power to befriend and talk to all types of pokemon, it also has the ability to use every pokemon move, considering that it what it is made from. Summerlands' Gift may be in a human, this does not make the person any less human, they will grow older with time and eventually die, Summerlands' Gift will be passed down through the family it is in, going from mother or father to daughter or son. However, if the person does not have a family, the Gift shall be taken from that person before they die and Arceus will find it a new home," I finished reading, I wiped my eyes, maybe this wasn't so bad. At least I know I'm full human, it's just the Gift that's pokemon.

"Those are some pretty cool powers," I heard a voice from the doorway, it was Keiths', I looked at him.

"I thought you were asleep," I said, he shrugged as he walked in, Buizel sat with the other pokemon on the floor.

"Couldn't sleep in that bed, thanks for the kiss though, I knew you couldn't resist me," he smirked, I glared at him.

"Oh get real Keith, you kissed me first, might as well give you one back," I stated, I heard Keith laughed as he sat on his bed.

"So, what other legends are in the book besides Summerlands' Gift?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Mew, Mewtwo," I answered as I read the names of the pokemon, "Mainly every legend and tale you ever heard is in this story," I stated, Keith nodded his head.

"Better keep it safe then," he stated, I nodded my head.

"I know what you mean, if this falls into the wrong hands, I don't even wanna think about what would happen," I whispered, Keith turned his head to look at me as I continued reading through the book.

"Summerlands' Gift is also one of the most sensitive things that walk the earth?" I questioned as I read on, "It is said that whenever a pokemon is in danger, or something is not right with the land, the Gift will sense it and will want to go to the scene," I carried on, Keith sat on the bed besides me.

"Didn't you rush up to help Celebi that time we were in Summerland, and you said something wasn't right before we even saw anything?" he asked, I cocked a brow at him, he was catching on, BIG time.

"What are you implying?" I asked as I carried on reading the book, Keith shrugged.

"Nothing really, just saying," he stated, I didn't bother looking at him; his head was resting on my left shoulder with his right arm around my waist as he read the book over my shoulder.

As I lifted the book up a piece of paper fell out, I picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it.

"The Curse of the Son?" I asked, I saw Keith bit his lip out of the corner of my eye as I began reading through the paper.

"Do you really need to read that? I'm sure it's nothing interesting," he stated, I gave him a curious look, Keith just looked at me; I turned back to the paper.

"The Curse of the Son is a curse made by Darkrai and can only be broken by either Darkrai, true love or the Gift Darkrai once created," I began reading, "The Curse started when Darkrai killed the innocent's mother. The pokemon was said to have black outs, which were passed from Darkrai to the child that was in the room. However, it wasn't Darkrai who killed this woman, so much as her own husband who was possessed by the darkness in his mind. Darkrais' voice floated through the darkness, the husband was able to see, hear and feel what he was doing, he had control over his actions, but chose not to stop, he chose to kill. The husband then advanced on his child as he walked towards them, however, he wasn't able to attack, all he was able to do was stand there. The red flash that appeared in the husband's eyes copied into his child's eyes, therefore creating The Curse of the Son. It is said that this curse, much like Summerlands' Gift, is living inside of the child it is within, the child has blackouts, will do things he regrets and sometimes has the desire to kill. The child has always fought against it, trying his hardest not to hurt the people around him. This child also has the powers of Darkrai coursing through his veins, one wrong move on this child could bring the end of the world," I stopped reading as I put the paper back in the book, I had read everything I needed to.

I turned my head to look at Keith, he wasn't looking at me, he was sat with his hands on his head as he looked at the ground. Mew, Shaymin, Glaceon and Buizel had all exited the room, I don't know when.

"Keith-,"

"Why did you read it? Why couldn't you have left it?" he asked, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Keith I…." I trailed off, what was I meant to say, I had no idea it would be talking about you.

"Well, now you know," Keith said as he stood up, he turned to me, I flinched, his eyes were a blood red, "You tell anyone, I'll kill you," he glared, I watched as his eyes stopped glowing, he began falling to the ground. I caught him before he hit it, shaking his head the boy looked at me.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, I smiled, he didn't remember saying any of that.

"Nothing important," I stated.

"You know about me being the curse," he answered, I nodded my head as I sat him down on my bed, it was the closest. I sat next to him as he looked at me, he sighed.

"I know," he said after a moment of silence, I gave him a confused look.

"Know what?" I asked, he sighed.

"About Summerlands' Gift," he stated, I flinched a little.

"How?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"C'mon Kate, do I really look that stupid? I caught onto it at the graduation ceremony, I just chose not to believe it," he stated, "But after hearing you read the legend and everything, it just all came together, you're the Gift and there's nothing I can do about it," he stated, I smiled sadly.

"Ok, then I should probably tell you everyone else knows," I answered, Keith cocked a brow at me.

"When'd they find out?" he asked, I sighed.

"Rythmi and Seren found out in Summerland, Rythmi pieced it together, while Seren saw me use the powers. Isaac found out after we came back from Summerland, he's been helping me track the book down ever since, and I asked Seren to tell Kellyn for me. The Ranger Union knows, Luana, Elaine, Amina and Barlow know and then there's my family that know, and they're not gonna be happy about you knowing," I stated as I looked at him, Keith smiled at me.

"I won't turn you into my dad, remember what I said," he answered, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I smiled, Keith nodded his head.

"No problem," he answered, I smiled wider as I hugged him, "Why you hugging me?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Aw, you no like me?" I asked as I pulled away, he looked at me.

"I never said that," he stated, I smiled at him as I hugged him again. When I pulled away I placed the book back into the bag before Glaceon and the others re-entered the room.

"Mew, could you teleport Shaymin back to the ancient library?" I asked, Shaymin turned into his sky form as he took the bag from me.

"_If you need it again Kate, send Mew to us, I'll give it to her," _he stated, I nodded my head.

"Will do, bye for now Shaymin," I smiled, Shaymin nodded to us before Mew teleported them away in a flash, a few seconds later Mew was back with my bag.

"Thanks Mew, I say we get some sleep now, you need rest," I stated as I poked Keiths' chest, the boy pouted as he looked at me.

"But Celebi did a great healing job," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Just because Celebi healed you, doesn't mean she gave you back your energy, now sleep," I ordered, Keith smirked.

"Fine," he answered as he lay down in my bed, I glared at him.

"Even when you're injured you're irritating," I stated as I looked at him, Keith just laughed at me. I sighed as I grabbed a pair or short shorts and a tank top from my drawer before walking into the bathroom. When I walked back out Mew was flying over Keith.

"_So you told her huh?" _she asked, Keith glared at her.

"The curse thing yes," he answered, Mew pouted.

"_Woah, you told her about your curse? I was talking about telling her you loved her," _Mew stated, Keith blushed before hitting the little pink pokemon.

"Shut up Mew," he glared, the pokemon rubbed her head before settling down next to Glaceon, who growled at Keith, I laughed at the three of them, while Buizel shook his head, he had really calmed down.

"H-how long have you been there?" Keith asked, I looked at him, hand covering my mouth.

"So you told her huh?" I repeated Mews' words; Keith blushed a little before looking at Mew, who stuck her tongue out, then back to me.

"I don't love you," he stated, I smiled.

"I love you too," I said with a smile plastered on my face, Mew looked between the two of us.

"_Are they serious?" _she asked Glaceon, who shrugged, I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"If you're not gonna move outs my bed, I'll just sleep in yours," I stated as I walked passed my bed to Keiths'. The boy had other ideas though as he grabbed me around the waist before dragging me onto the bed.

"NO!" I yelled as he pinned me down on his chest, Keith laughed at me, I could feel his chest moving up and down as he did so.

"You're mean," I stated, Keith just laughed more as he moved to I was lying next to him, I whined a little.

"Aw what's wrong?" he asked in a baby voice, I glared at him before burying my head into his chest.

"You're warm," I stated as I wrapped my arms around, placing my hands on his back, he jolted.

"You're freezing," he answered, I smirked at him.

"I know," I smiled as I stuck my tongue out at him; he sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Never knew you liked my chest that much, but then again, I guess it is something to look at," he stated, I looked at him waiting for him to add on the rest, "What?" he asked, I cocked a brow.

"I'm waiting for you to add on something like 'unlike you, Flat Chest', I answered, Keith smirked as he looked at me, he moved his face closer to mine.

"Now, I can't really call you that anymore, not with these pressing against my chest," he stated as he moved his eyes down, then back to my face. I blushed bright red before turning around with my back to him. Keith laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "Aw, you want me to see your ass instead?" he asked as he squeezed my ass, I froze at his touch.

"I can't win with you, can I?" I asked, Keith smiled as he looked at me.

"'Fraid not sweetheart," he answered as he rested his head next to mine, breathing in the scent of my hair. I sighed silently as he pulled me back into his chest, I shook my head.

"Even when injured, you're still a pervert," I stated, Keith laughed at me before going silent, I turned over to look at him. His eyes were closed, his hair was falling in his face, he looked peaceful, at one with the world around him. My eyes travelled down to his lips, they looked soft.

'_Wonder what they fell like,' _I thought, but quickly shook that thought from my mind; I couldn't be thinking like that, Keith's my best friend.

"You know," Keith spoke up, "People find it hard to sleep with others staring at them," he stated as he opened one eye, my eyes shot from his lips to his eyes, "What are you staring at?" he asked, I shook my head.

"N-nothing," I answered in a low whispered, I felt Keith shake his head before he rested it close to the back of my neck, he moved my hair, which I had down, before he placed his lips against it, again I froze.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I just felt Keith smirk as he breathed in deeply.

"You smell nice," he answered as he pulled away, I didn't turn to face him, my face was way too red as I tried my hardest to get to sleep.

"Night Kate," Keith said as if nothing had happened, I gulped.

"Y-yeah, night," I answered as I closed my eyes, the world around me turning black as I relaxed my body, Keiths' arms still wrapped around my waist as I drifted off into a world of dreams, which in the morning, I'm gonna wish I never had.

* * *

**We know about Keiths' black outs and where Kate come from now, how great is that, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW: D**


	25. Hat Ghost

**Normal P.O.V**

The sun rose over the Ranger Base in Vientown as Jackie and Crawford both began wrestling over which pokemon was the best, Luana shook her head at the two of them, while Barlow spoke with Rythmi and Amina about contacting the Ranger Union to tell them Hastings would be back soon. Speaking of which, the man was currently dismantling more of the Gigaremo machine with everyones favourite mechanic Elaine.

"Wonder where Kate and Keith are," Rythmi pondered as she looked at the clock, it was almost nine, the two were normally up by now. She could understand Keith still sleeping, but she wondered why Kate would be.

"Let's go wake them, c'mon," Crawford snickered; Jackie nodded as he tip toed with Crawford towards the rooms.

"Hold it," Barlow ordered, the two turned to see, Rythmi, Amina, Barlow, Luana, Elaine and Hastings all stood behind them.

"Yes?" Jackie asked in an innocent voice.

"You're not going anywhere without us," Rythmi said as she pulled out her phone, ready to take a picture of anything they might see. Jackie and Crawford snickered as they before to sneak through the hallways.

"Here we are, this our most dangerous mission yet men, are you sure you want to do this?" Crawford asked, everyone gave him a confused look, but nodded their heads, considering they had no idea what he was on about.

Jackie placed his hand on the handle as he gently opened the door, luckily, making no noise. Crawford smirked as the two of them stood up; they walked into the room with everyone following them. At what they saw Crawfords' and Jackies' gaw dropped, when Hastings saw the picture in front of him, his gaw dropped, Rythmi smirked as she snapped a picture before sending it to Isaac, Kellyn and Seren. Barlow looked at the two teens in shock, while Luana and Elaine were both cooing over it.

There in Kates' bed, was Kate and Keith, both sleeping. Kates' head was buried into Keiths' chest as his head was buried on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair as they both slept. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her closely, almost protectively. Kates' arms wrapped around his waist as she clung to him, as if he were her life line.

Luana and Elaine couldn't take silently screaming much longer, in the next minute all that was heard was a loud scream of 'aw' throughout the room.

Then it all happened so fast, Crawford and Jackie were both pinned to the wall by a fully awake Kate, while Keith was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You know how I get in a morning," Kate growled as she looked at them, her eyes were full of anger, but mainly, she was cranky.

"Oh, let them go," Hastings spoke up, Kates' head turned towards him slowly, "Rythmi's the one who took a picture," he stated, Kates' head turned to Rythmi who was smiling innocently at her. Kate dropped her two brothers before glaring at her friend, who took off running out the room.

"We'll see you both in ten minutes," Barlow stated as everyone else left the room, Jackie glaring at Keith along the way.

"What just happened?" he asked, Kate looked at him.

"We just had a wakeup call, I'm gonna be cranky for the rest of the day," she stated as she sat on her bed, she grabbed one of her draws before pulling it open, she pulled out her white pants with blue electricity on them, Keith smirked.

"Aw, well, maybe I can change that," he stated, Kate gave him a confused look, he just grabbed her before pinning her to the bed, his arms either side her head.

"You're still annoying," she stated, Keith only laughed at her.

"I know I am," he stated as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, what he didn't expect was Kate to let out a low moan, "Aw, am I turning you on?" he asked, Kate glared at him.

"Shut up," she growled as she pushed him off of her, making sure not to hurt him in the process, Keith just laughed as he watched her walk into the bathroom with her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm still a pervert," he chuckled to himself as he watch the door close.

"_Why do you bug Kate? You love her don't you? Oh can I be a bridesmaid at the wedding? When's it gonna be? Will you have it in summer or winter? Oh can I-,"_

"SHUT UP!" Keith yelled, Mew looked at him in shock.

"_Am I asking too many questions?" _Keith glared at her when she asked that.

"Yes, yes you are, you're worse then Buizel," he stated, Buizel glared at the boy.

"_Hey I've calmed down a lot thank you very much," _Buizel retorted, Keith rolled his eyes as the door to the bathroom opened revealing Kate.

"You're not ready?" she asked, Keith looked at her then shrugged.

"No, guess not," he stated as he picked his clothes up off the draw before getting a pair of boxers, he then walked into the bathroom.

"Ok, who annoyed him?" Kate asked, both Buizel and Mew put their hands up, Kate smirked as she high fived them.

"_I don't see why you keep having them annoy him, it's pretty obvious you both love each other," _Glaceon stated, Kate blushed before looking away.

"Don't be stupid," she answered, Glaceon rolled her eyes before talking to Buizel and Mew again.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go," Keiths' voice reached Kates' ears as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok," was all she said, Keith pointed to her, as he looked at the pokemon with a confused expression, they just shrugged.

The two walked down the halls in silence, when they reached the reception, they saw everyone scarfing down bowls of chocolate pudding. Kate held her hand to her stomach, first thing in a morning, no, just no.

"How much dya think I'd get for this picture of Kate and Keith if I sold it to the press?" Crawford asked, Kate looked at him.

"How long dya think you'll live after you've done it?" she asked, Crawford gulped before handing the picture back to Rythmi.

"Oh, hello Kate, Keith," Big Bertha smiled as she walked over to them with a bowl of milk pudding. Kate looked at it before covering her hand.

"Kate can't eat chocolate first thing in a morning, even then she hardly eats it," Hastings stated, everyone looked at Kate.

"What? I'll eat it if it's a cake," she stated, Keith rolled his eyes as he took the pudding from Bertha; the boy began eating it as the other pokemon did so. Mew, Glaceon and Buizel all eating it as well.

"What about this young man?" she asked, Barlow looked at Ollie.

"That guy refuses to talk, just stick a spoon in his mouth, that'll be plenty," he stated, Bertha turned to Barlow with a furious expression, Kate hid behind Keith knowing what she'd be like, while Jackie and Crawford ducked behind Amina and Rythmis' desk, much to their displeasure.

"NOW HUSH!" Bertha yelled as she began spooning the pudding and feeding him, "This is no way to treat someone," she stated as she looked at Ollie, who began eating the pudding. Kate watched as he began tearing up as well.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-,"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kate yelled getting sick of hearing I over and over again.

"I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Ollie yelled as he began crying, Kate hit her head to get rid of the ringing, "The Vien Forest Fire, it was all my fault, some shady guys asked if I wanted to make some extra money, then the oil began leaking then a fuse went then the forest's on fire," Ollie said as he began crying even more, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Man up dude," Crawford said, Kate looked at him.

"You're not really one to be talking," she stated, Crawford glared at her.

"Go kiss Keith," he retorted, Keith went red at that, while Kate just glared at him.

"Go fuck Luana," she growled, Crawford just glared at her while Jackie sweat dropped at the two of them.

"Now you two-,"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" both teens yelled, Hastings shook his head as he looked at his grandchildren.

"Kate, Crawford, that's enough," he said, Kate and Crawford both looked at him.

"Yes grandpapa," they said in unison, Hastings nodded his head as he went back to dismantling the machine with Luana and Elaine.

"Kate, untie Ollie's ropes," Barlow ordered, Kate nodded as she went over to them; they were too tight for her to get off.

"Looks like this is a job for a man," Keith smiled, Kate looked at him.

"Let me know when you find one," she stated, Keith held his heart.

"Oh, you wound me baby, you really, really wound me," he said as he walked over, Kate glared at him.

"Don't call me baby," she growled as she tried to untie the ropes with Keiths' help.

"I think we're just making them tighter," he stated as he looked at Ollies' face, now turning blue.

"Ya think?" Kate asked as she looked at Elaine, "Got anything to cut the wires with in that tool box of yours?" she asked, Elaine looked at them before walking over with some wire cutters, Ollie began gasping for breath as the ropes fell to the ground.

"Thank you," he breathed, Elaine didn't say anything, she just walked back to Hastings and Luana, Keith returned to his pudding, while Kate sat on the sofa.

"Now that we've gotten the pudding out of the way," Barlow began after all the pudding was gone.

"C'mon, just try it," Keith said as he pushed a spoon to Kates' mouth.

"I will be sick if I eat anything too sweet in a morning," she stated, Keith looked at her.

"It's not sweet, it's creamy," he stated, Kate glared at him.

"That sounds so wrong," she answered, Keith laughed at her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a dirty mind," he stated, Kate just glared at him again, "C'mon just a little bit, pwease?" he asked, Kate sighed.

"Fine, but only a little," she gave as she opened her mouth, Keith smiled as he put the spoon in her mouth, Kate closed her mouth when she felt the creamy substance on her tongue. Crawford, Jackie and Hastings watched as she swallowed it, all three of them began counting down.

"Three….two….one," they said, Kates' eyes snapped open as she rushed into the bathroom nearest to the room. Keith looked at her in confusion along with Rythmi and everyone else.

"Kates' stomach isn't used to chocolate in a morning, the only time she can actually eat chocolate in a morning is when she wants a cake or something sweet," Crawford explained.

"Don't say she didn't warn you," Jackie added, Hastings shook his head as he watched everyone get back to work.

"As I was saying, Keith you and Kate will be patrolling around the town and Chicole Village," Barlow ordered, Keith nodded as he waited for Kate to come back out.

"Ugh, I hate you," she muttered as she held her head.

"Aspirin?" Hastings asked as he handed her two tablets, Kate smiled at him.

"Thanks Grandpapa," she smiled, Hastings nodded as he watched Kate and Keith walk out of Base, Jackie frowned a little.

"Something seems off with Kate, not just the chocolate," he stated, Crawford looked at him.

"You mean like the fact she's more comfortable around Keith?" he asked, Hastings looked at them.

"Yes, it's almost like," Hastings stopped himself as realisation dawned on the three of them.

"HE KNOWS!" they yelled, Jackie then took off after Kate and Keith with Crawford, Barlow looked at Hastings.

"What was that about?" he asked, Hastings sighed.

"Over protective brothers," he answered, Barlow just nodded his head.

"KATE!" Crawford and Jackie yelled as they grabbed her, they began to pull her away from Keith.

"Ow, HEY WATCH IT!" she yelled as they almost made her trip, Kate ragged her hands free of the two of them, "Jheeze, what's your problem?" she asked, Jackie glared at Keith.

"He knows," he stated, Kate shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, I told him," she stated, Crawford and Jackie looked at her in shock.

"WHY?!" they yelled, Kate glared at them.

"Because I trust him," she answered, the two looked at her then Keith then back to Kate.

"You do anything to hurt our little sister, we'll personally put you six feet under," they threatened, Keith looked at them in confusion.

"Why would I wanna hurt her?" he asked, he then looked at Crawford, who remember Keith was in love with Kate.

"Oh, never mind," Crawford said as he dragged a reluctant Jackie away, Kate looked at Keith in confusion.

"What was that about?" she asked, Keith just shrugged as the two of them carried on walking. When they got to Chicole Village, they saw Ollie heading into the house next door to Kates', while Remi ran out to Kate.

"BIG SISTER!" she yelled, Keith grabbed his ears at the pitch of her voice.

"What?" Kate asked as she picked Remi up.

"There's a hat ghost on Partner Farm," she answered, Kate and Keith looked at each other.

"A hat ghost?" they asked in union, Remi nodded as she jumped down before dragging the two of them with her. Kate looked at Mew, who shrugged not knowing anything about this, Glaceon was equally confused, while Buizel had no idea what was going on.

"Ah Kate, Keith, I'm afraid you came here for no reason, the hat ghost was a Kricketot," Freya laughed as she looked at the pokemon that scampered away when the Rangers came.

"So, no ghost?" Keith asked, Freya nodded her head, Kate sighed.

"Thank Arceus for that," she smiled as the two of them walked back to Vientown, Freya returned to helping Adir plant some flowers, while Remi began playing with Flareon.

"Well, that was….." Keith began but didn't finish.

"Weird?" Kate asked, the boy nodded as they walked around the town and village.

"Looks like everything's peaceful, wanna report back to Barlow?" Keith asked, Kate nodded as she followed the boy towards the Base.

"Everything's peaceful," Kate shrugged as they spoke to Barlow, who nodded his head.

"Alright, well, I guess you can call it a day, we'll call you if needed," he stated, the two nodded as they walked towards their rooms, one thing was for sure, and that was, this day had been a drag.

* * *

**Short chapter, yes, but oh well, the draw the keyboard goes on it broke, so I probably won't be updating again today, I can't stand it on my knee, so please REVIEW and I'll update twice tomorrow hopefully, REVIEW :D**


	26. Dying Forests, Healing Spell

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I sat up in my bed, I don't even remember falling asleep last night, I heard grunting coming from my right side. Turning over I saw Keith was already up and exercising, I cocked a brow at him.

"You're not fully recovered," I stated, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked, Keith didn't look at me; he just carried on with what he was doing. I shook my head as I looked at the time, six in the morning? Aw man, now I really wanna go back to sleep.

"_NO TIME FOR SLEEP! YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME!" _Mew yelled, Keith and I both looked at her in confusion.

"What's up?" I asked, she glared at me.

"_NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! COME WITH ME!" _she yelled again as she began dragging me out the room, Keith looked at Buizel and Glaceon before the three of them followed.

"Morning Kate, Keith," Rythmi smiled, woah is she always up this early? Erm never mind, I have bigger things to worry about. I sighed as Mew dragged me out of Base, I tripped over a rock outside the Base, my hands collided with the earth as I did so. My eyes shot wide open, I don't know how, but the forests, they were dying, all over the world they were just dying.

"What is this?" I asked, Keith, Glaceon, Buizel and I assumed Rythmi were stood behind me now, I looked towards Vien Forest, that was my first stop.

"Let' go!" I called to Mew, who was looking around, the pokemon nodded before flying after me, the others ran after me. By the time we reached the forest Keith was by my right, with Rythmi at my left, Glaceon was in front of me, while Buizel was on Keiths' shoulder. Celebi appeared in front of us as she tried her hardest to heal a dying tree, when she saw me she rushed over to me.

"_KATE!" _she yelled, I looked around, the trees were slowly dying.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at all the dying plants, Celebi frowned.

"_I don't know, I can't heal any plants, it's terrible," _Celebi said as she rushed over to a small flower, when she touched it, the flower wilted away more. I frowned, something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" Keith asked, I shrugged before turning to Rythmi and Keith.

"The plants and trees are dying all over the world, you need to report this to Base, now Rythmi, Keith follow me, maybe we can find out what's going on," I answered, Ryth nodded as she took off back to Base, Keith followed me with our Partner Pokemon in tow.

"What do you think's going on?" Keith asked, I sighed as I rested my hand on a dying tree.

"I honestly have no idea," I stated, the scene around us began to change as I felt my head spinning like crazy.

"KATE!" Keith yelled as he, Glaceon and Buizel rushed over, Mew and Celebi stood next to me, they probably knew what was going on.

When the scene stopped spinning, it was replaced by a dark sky and stars, I knew where we were.

"Kate," Keith and I both turned to see Arceus; Keith looked at him with his mouth agape before falling to his knees.

"Huh, you have the same reaction Kate did," Celebi stated as she sat on his shoulder.

"What's going on Arceus?" I asked, Arceus frowned, or a think he did, does this guy even have a mouth?

"Humans have injected something into the earth to make the plants die out quickly, once the plants die, nothing will be able to grow in the space they once were. You need to do something," he answered, I looked at him as Keith slowly stood to his feet before walking towards me.

"The only thing I can do is the healing chant," I stated, "And send my energy around the world at the same time, but I'm not sure it'll work," I explained, Arceus looked at me.

"You're Summerlands' Gift, you can make anything happen," Arceus answered me; Keith placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, it could be Phantom and Max that did this," Keith explained, did he just call his dad by his name? AH STOP GETTING SIDE TRACKED!

"I don't care, the world's in danger if the plants die out, I have to do something," I stated, Keith nodded his head as he looked back at Arceus, who, I think, was smiling at him.

"Arceus send us back," I ordered, Arceus nodded as the world began spinning again, Keith grabbed a hold of me before I fell to the ground, I'll never get used to that.

When I opened my eyes we were back in the forest, the entire Ranger Base was stood waiting for us, Rythmi smiled at us.

"I told them, where'd you guys come from?" she asked, Keith looked at her.

"Long story," was all he said, the girl nodded as she looked around, the plants were getting worse.

"We have to do this now," I whispered, Celebi nodded as she flew around in a circle around me. I saw Hasting, Crawford and Jackie narrow their eyes; they knew what I was doing, while the rest of the Ranger Base looked at me in confusion, except Keith, who was looking around frantically.

"The tree, the plants, the spirits, the sky, all connected as one, the spirits travel this world, looking for homes in the plants and trees, the sky provides the sun, allowing these trees and plants to grow. Without one the cycle is broken, when this cycle is broken, the world is in grave danger. From the power within, from myself and Celebi, I call upon it, grant us our wish, our will, allow this cycle never to be broken. The trees, the plans, the power from us, the energy regains throughout the world," I started, by now I was glowing white, I was Celebi who was still circling around me, "The trees, the plants, the power from us, the energy regains throughout the world," I chanted again, Celebi began joining in with me, but I felt something different, something that shouldn't be in the chant…..darkness.

This chant was a chant for life, for light, but I felt darkness, death, hidden deep in the chant. I closed my eyes as I forced it down, what was going on?

"The trees, the plants, the power from us, the energy regains throughout the world," Celebi and I chanted again.

"She doesn't have enough energy," I heard Hastings say.

"She's fighting something down within her," Jackie said.

"The trees, the plants, the power from us, the energy regains throughout the world," I heard Crawford chant, I smiled as I felt his energy flowing into me, the darkness and death I felt melted away as he did so.

"The trees, the plants, the power from us, the energy regains throughout the world," we chanted again.

"It's working," I wasn't sure how much longer I had to do this for, but I felt the presence of two people, they were hiding from sight. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know where they were hiding.

"The trees, the plants, the power from us, the energy has been regained," I finished as the glow from both Celebi and I left us to go around the world. I groaned as I fell to the ground, I think being caught by Keith was becoming a habit and instinct to us both, since he caught me again.

I sighed as I looked at him, he smiled down at me.

"Well, that took a lot more outta me than expected," I stated, Keith chuckled a little as he picked me up; I was too tired to argue with him.

"Kate, Hastings, Jackie and I have to go to the Ranger Union," Barlow spoke up; I pouted as I looked at Hastings and Jackie, who both smiled at me.

"Sorry Katie," Jackie said as Keith set me on the ground.

"Whatever, just gimme a hug," I ordered, Jackie did as told, I then gave Hastings a hug.

"It was nice to see you both, I hope we'll see you again soon," I smiled, both the adults nodded to me, Hastings smiled at me as he did so, somehow I had a feeling we would be seeing them a lot sooner than expected.

"Bye, bye Jackie, Grandpapa, Barlow, have a safe trip," I called as we watched them walked off through the forest. I groaned again as I grabbed my head, Keith caught me again before I fell to the ground, yeah this was becoming instinct.

Keith looked at me as he began walking back to Base with me in his arms. I looked around; I swear we were being watched by someone, I just couldn't see where they were.

"_Hey Kate," _Mew spoke up as she flew in front of me, I looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked, she looked up.

"_A very, very cloudy sky, but anyway, I need to get going, Mewtwo's gonna be looking for me, so I'll see you again soon, I hope," _I nodded my head as we all bid farewell to Mew, _"It was nice meeting you all," _Mew said before she disappeared, Celebi had already gone to check the forests.

"Well, any other pokemon that'll be appearing any time soon?" Rythmi asked, I looked at her before thinking.

"Don't you normally get a random visit from Jirachi around this time of year?" Crawford asked, I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him.

"I don't know, sometimes, other times he appears out of nowhere," I stated, "Does anyone else have the feeling we're being watched?" I asked as I looked around, Keiths' eyes narrowed as he looked at a nearby bush.

"I do, but, where are they?" Ryth asked as she looked around, Keith frowned before we walked into Vientown.

"Well, that was creepy," Luana stated as we reached the Ranger Base, mine and Keiths' stomach began growling.

"I'm hungry, what time is it?" I asked, looking at the clock I saw it was 7:30, great; we shouldn't even be working for another hour and half.

"Two English breakfasts coming up," Crawford smiled; I cocked a brow as I looked at him.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, Luana, Elaine and Rythmi shook their heads.

"Barlow made him the leader while he's gone," they said in unison, I looked at Crawford.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled while, Keith just looked at him in shock.

"Out of all of us here, he picked him?" he asked, Crawford just smiled, I shook my head.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I want my English breaky, now make it," I ordered, Crawford glared at me, "You know you love me," I stated, he sighed before walking to the kitchen, "When are you gonna put me down?" I asked as I looked at Keith, he was still carrying me bridal style, he looked down at me.

"Right now," he stated as he dropped me, I screamed before he caught me again, I glared at him before hitting him.

"YOU JACKASS!" I yelled as I hit his shoulder, Keith just laughed before setting me onto the sofa.

"Shouldn't you two get dressed?" Rythmi asked, I looked at her, then my clothes.

I was in my black silk pyjama top with short black silk shorts. As for Keith, he wore normal shorts with no top.

"Good idea," I answered as I ran to the rooms, Keith walked after me, Glaceon and Buizel stayed where they were.

"Wait, I carried you all the way back when you could run?" Keith asked, I looked at him before holding a hand to my mouth.

"Ugh, no," I answered as I ran to the bathroom, before I started puking my guts up.

"You ok?" Keith asked as he held my hair back.

"Healing spell, mixed with fast movement, does nothing good to my stomach," I answered as I held my head. Keith walked over to the medicine cabinet before taking out some aspirin.

"Here," he said as he handed me them, I took two before filling a glass with water; yes the water we get in the bathroom is clean, unlike some places.

I gulped down the water, along with the tablets before I set it back down. I walked back out to the bedroom before grabbing my clothes.

"I just realised something," I stated, Keith cocked a brow at me.

"You mean that you had no bra on while you were doing the spell?" he asked, I cocked a brow.

"How'd you know?" I asked, he smirked.

"It's hard to miss," he stated as he pointed to my shirt, I looked down before blushing like crazy, my nipples had been poking through the shirt. How was he the only one who noticed this? "I was the only one who carried you," he answered my unasked question.

"Oh yeah, well you better not tell anyone," I stated as I grabbed my clothes, bra and pants before walking into the bathroom.

When I came back out, I was in my Ranger shorts and a black shirt with my Ranger shoes; I still didn't have a jacket.

"Oh yeah, Barlow said he put the order in for a new jacket for you, but it won't be here until next week or something," Keith stated, I nodded before walking over to him.

"How is it, every time I come out, you're already dressed?" I asked, Keith smiled at me.

"Magic," was all he said before dragging me out the room, "Our breakfast should be done by now," he stated, I smiled.

"FOOD!" I yelled as I began dragging Keith, who gave a scared look, when we entered I ran to the table where our food was before eating it.

Keith rolled his eyes as he joined me at the table. Crawford smiled as he looked at the two of us.

"Like it?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Best breakfast since I came here," I answered, Keith nodded in agreement before drinking his juice, Crawford smiled at our compliment.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Kate your new jacket'll be here on Monday," Crawford stated, I nodded, before returning my plate to the kitchen, when I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I eat fast, nom, nom, nom. Woah, I really need to get out of the Base.

"Check this out, seems Kellyn and Seren are making a name of themselves," Rythmi stated as she handed us the paper.

"New Ranger couple saves Summerland from rampaging Gyarados," I read aloud as Keith read over my shoulder, "Rumour has it Summerlands' Gift has left the Fiore Region to travel around as it does this time of year. Because of this the Rangers have had their hands full with rampaging pokemon, however these two new Rangers, Kellyn and Seren, have been a big help, we give a big hand for the new couple," I read again, Rythmi smiled as she held a phone up on speaker, Keith and I instantly knew who it was.

"It's so great you two are together," I cooed.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Kellyn and Serens' voice yelled, I laughed at the two of them.

"Yeah, whatever, you sleep in the same bed, then do missions and patrols together," Keith stated.

"What's that make you and Kate then?" Seren asked.

"We saw the picture," Kellyn added, his voice sounded smug, I glared at the phone.

"NOTHING!" we both yelled before my styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Barlow here, Kate, you and Keith need to some to Pueltown this instant it's an emergency, and hurry up, Hastings is getting impatient," Barlow ordered before ending the call, I looked at Keith who shrugged.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go bye," I stated, Crawford smiled at the two of us as we walked to the entrance of the Base.

"I do not believe Rythmi, I could kill her," Keith said as we walked, I sighed.

"Well, it'll have to wait until we get back.

"HEY GUYS!" we turned at the sound of Rythmis' voice, "Crawford sent me to help the two of you," she stated, Keith smirked.

"Or I could do it now," he said as he gave me a mischievous look, I glared at him.

"Now Keith, there's too many witnesses around," I stated, he sighed.

"You're right, let's just go, I'm still gonna kill you though," Keith glared at Rythmi as he said that, the girl just smiled.

"Aw, I love you too Keith," she answered as she began skipping ahead of us, Buizel and Glaceon sweat dropped, while Keith and I just shook our heads. We looked at each other before running to catch Rythmi up as we made our way to Pueltown.

* * *

**Sorry there was no update yesterday, the computer needed scanning so I couldn't do it, anyway, hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW :D**


	27. This is Bad, This is Very, Very Bad

**Kates' P.O.V**

"There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart," I silently sang as we walked to Pueltown, though I think Ryth and Keith heard it.

"What ya singing?" Ryth asked, I looked at her before smiling.

"Total eclipse of the heart," I answered as we carried on walking, "I don't remember it fully, though I love the song," I added, Rythmi smiled as we reached the outskirts of Pueltown.

"Wonder what Barlow needed us for," Keith mused aloud as he looked at the man waiting for us, it was Barlow.

"Kate, Keith and Rythmi?" Barlow asked, "Oh well, the more the merrier, come with me," he ordered, I looked at him in confusion as he lead us through Pueltown to the draw bridge, it was stuck up.

"The draw bridge's stuck open and Hastings needs to go that way to get to the Union, he'd fly but he's afraid of flying," Barlow stated, I looked at the draw bridge.

"Brook's the one who operates it right?" I asked.

"That's right Kate, but he's nowhere to be seen," Hastings spoke as he walked towards us with Jackie in tow; I smiled at the both of them.

"I know where he is, I think, depends of if he actually did what I thought he did," I muttered as I walked towards the docks, Keith, Rythmi and Barlow followed me as I walked.

"Where are we going?" Ryth asked when we were half way to the docks, I didn't answer, I just carried on walking.

"Why are we at the docks?" Keith asked as he looked around, I almost face palmed as I lead them up to where Dim Sun got away. Sure enough Brook was standing there in all his pink glory.

"Brook," I said as we walked over to him, Brook turned to look at us.

"Oh Kate, it's terrible, terrible I tell ya," he started; Barlow raised a brow as did Keith and Rythmi while I sighed.

"I'm gonna take a guess, considering the bridge is stuck open, when you jumped in after Dim Sun, you lost the key to the draw bridge," I said, Brook looked at me in shock.

"Wow, you're good, help me get it back please, without it I can't close the draw bridge," he stated, I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you normally have a backup for situations like these?" I asked, Brook rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "That was the backup wasn't it?" I asked, he just nodded his head in return, I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it back for you. I need a bikini, something to help me breath underwater and someone to drop me off at the place you dropped the key," I stated, Brook nodded his head.

"The boat store has some bikinis for sale; I can drop you off with my friend's boat…." Brook trailed off at my request for something to help me breath underwater.

"You can use this," Barlow said as he handed me something, "It's called an Aqua Lung, Hastings invented it a while ago, but I never used it, here Keith, you can have one too," Barlow stated, Keith nodded as he took it from Barlow. We then walked into the boat store.

"You're not coming with us Barlow?" Keith asked as he picked out a pair of trunks, Barlow began stuttering why he wouldn't go, I knew why.

"Don't bug the man Keith," I stated as I looked at him, Barlow gave me a thankful look, I just nodded before going into the changing rooms. I came back out in a black bikini with red roses dotted all over it. Keith came out in black trunks with a white pattern on the right side of them.

"Ready?" I asked, Keith nodded as we looked at Brook, who gave a thumbs up. Keith and I nodded as we walked out to the port.

"Well, good luck you two," Rythmi smiled, we nodded as we hopped onto the boat.

"Take care of Barlow and Rythmi," I ordered Glaceon, who nodded her head, Barlow and Ryth both glared at me before smiling at me.

"Be good Buizel," Keith ordered, Buizel waved a dismissive hand before hopping onto Glaceons' back, Keith sighed as he pulled his jacket around him.

"You cold or something?" I asked, he shrugged as he looked at me.

"Not sure, think I'm coming down with something," he answered, I sighed as I shook my head a little.

"Ready to go?" Brook asked, we nodded as the boat began to take off.

"Well, I'm bored," Keith stated, I sighed.

"You're always bored," I answered.

"No I'm not, I'm always perving on you," he pointed out; I looked at him in shock.

"Did you just admit you're a pervert?" I asked, Keith smiled.

"Huh, guess I did, ok something's seriously wrong with me," he answered, I rolled my eyes at him before feeling his forehead.

"You're warm, but not out of the normal body temperature range yet," I stated, Keith smiled a little as the boat came to a stop.

"Ok, this is where I dropped the key, please hurry," Brook pleaded; Keith and I nodded as he took his jacket off.

"Alright, let's go," I said as we jumped into the ocean, we put our Aqua Lungs in before I opened my eyes, it didn't hurt me, but it looked like it killed Keith. I sighed as I placed my fingers on his forehead, now that he knew I was Summerlands' Gift, might as well help him out.

"Better?" I asked, Keith looked around before nodding his head. We began swimming forwards, something shinny caught my eye at the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Keith asked, I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look.

"If I took a guess, I'd say it was the key," I answered as I looked at Keith, who was looking at my stomach in confusion, "What?" I asked, he pointed to my stomach, a pattern appearing on it; I cocked a brow, what the hell?

"What the?" I asked but shrugged it off; we needed to get that key.

"We need to get the key, c'mon," I ordered, Keith nodded hesitantly but followed me anyway. Sure enough it was the key, but Keith pulled my back as a Sharpedo went over to it, I looked at the pokemon a scar on its left eye, I smiled slightly before swimming towards it. The pokemon looked at me in confusion before swimming over; I grabbed his fin before he started doing loops in the water with me on his back. I would have laughed but the Aqua Lung proved it impossible to do so.

"Kate," Keith glared as he looked at me and the Sharpedo, who had the key in its mouth.

"Yeah?" I asked, Keith placed his hands on his hips.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry dad," I answered, Keith just glared harder at me, I rolled my eyes again, "Sharpedo, can I have that key please?" I asked, the pokemon nodded as he opened his mouth. I reached in to pull the key out, that was attached to one of its teeth, as I was pulling my hand out, the Sharpedo closed his mouth, Keith began panicking.

I looked from Keith, to the Sharpedo, back to Keith; I rolled my eyes, while Sharpedo shook his head.

"_He seriously thinks I'm gonna hurt you?" _Sharpedo asked, Keith glared at the pokemon.

"Yes I think you're going to hurt her, now open your mouth," Keith ordered, the Sharpedo looked at him in shock.

"_Ok, one that sounds so wrong, and two why would I hurt Katie?" _the Sharpedo asked, I smiled a little as I took my hand out of its mouth with all five fingers and the key.

"I-I-I," Keith was at a loss for words, I smiled as I hit him gently.

"This Sharpedo's like family to me, he wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they hurt him or his friends," I stated, Keith looked from me to the Sharpedo, back to me before slowly reaching his hand out to pet him. Sharpedo bared his teeth on instinct, Keith flinched a little, I shook my head as I took Keiths' hand before reaching it back out again.

Keith looked at me with worry in his eyes, I smiled before placing it on Sharpedos' head, the pokemon smiled as Keith began petting him. I smiled at the two of them before looking back at the boat.

"The real trouble you have to look out for in the water's Kyogre, he doesn't like people in it, not even me," I stated, Keith smiled a little but frowned at me.

"How come?" he asked, I mentally sighed.

"He thinks that I'm an abomination, a freak, that I shouldn't exist," I answered, "He's right," I added more to myself then Keith.

"No he's not," Keith spoke up, I looked at him in confusion, "You're not an abomination or freak and if you didn't exist then think about what my dad would have done, he'd've killed your sister by now and possible half of Summerland. The pokemon in the world would still be rampaging and the forests over the world would have died if it wasn't for you," Keith added, I smiled at him.

"I guess you're right," I stated just before there was an explosion in the water, I turned to see Phantoms' submarine coming towards us…..along with an angry Kyogre, uh oh.

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" I yelled through the Aqua Lung, Keith gulped but nodded his head.

"_Grab a fin, I'm taking you to surface," _Sharpedo ordered, we did as told as the pokemon began swimming us to surface. I risked a glance back to see Kyogre swimming after us at full speed. I began kicking my legs as did Keith, this was bad, this was very, very bad.

We reached surface, Keith and I quickly climbed onto the boat, both of us coughing. I looked back over to edge to see Sharpedo right in Kyogres' line of fire; I gasped as I reached into my shorts.

"SHARPEDO RETURN!" I yelled, the pokemon glowed red as he returned into the pokeball.

"BROOK GET US OUTTA HERE!" Keith yelled, Brook did as told as he started the boat, we only just managed to avoid one of Kyogres' hyper beams, I looked back to see the blue pokemon coming after us.

"KYOGRE PLEASE STOP!" I yelled, the pokemon didn't listen; Keith pulled me down onto the boats floor in time to avoid a hydro cannon. I looked at the cabin Brook was in, the top was now completely destroyed. I hadn't seen Kyogre this mad since Groudon rose from his sleep thanks to Team Aqua and Magma.

"You know I'll never get the reason those guys named themselves that, I mean they were after the legendary magma and aqua types, but still," I said to myself, Keith cocked a brow at me.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked, I looked at him.

"The audience," I stated, Keith looked around.

"What audience, there's me, you and an extremely panicky Brook on this boat," he responded, I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Oh forget it," I sighed as we stood up, "You think Kyogre's gone?" I asked as we looked around the ocean, one thing's for sure and that was that Phantom and Max didn't have him.

"Erm, no," Keith answered as he pointed under the boat, I gasped; Kyogre had gotten under the boat, now what?

"Guys, we're not going anywhere," Brook stated as he ran out, when he saw the large blue pokemon he gulped.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi here, is everything going ok?" Rythmis' voice came from my styler; I looked at it as Keiths', Brooks' and my panicked face appeared on the screen.

"'Fraid not Ryth, we got a problem, a HUGE problem," I stated, the screen moved away so we could see Barlow, Hastings and Jackie.

"What's up?" Barlow asked.

"Not up down, KYOGRE!" I yelled, Jackie and Hastings' faces paled when I said that name.

"Kate, you need to get out of there," Jackie said, Hastings nodded frantically.

"Well, I would…if it wasn't for the fact that out boat's on top of the pokemon," I growled, Hastings and Jackie both paled even more, Barlow and Rythmi also paled. I sighed, "Look, I'm gonna get us outta this, so gotta go," I stated, Barlow was about to say something but I hung up. Keith looked at me.

"How are you gonna get us out of this?" he asked, I didn't look at him; I just threw Brook the bridge key.

"Brook get back to the steering wheel, when Kyogre chases me get back to shore as soon as possible," I ordered as I stood up, Keith grabbed my hand.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Haven't I always been?" I asked as I handed him my styler.

"Kate," I didn't let Keith finish his sentence; I hugged him, kissed him on the cheek before releasing Sharpedo and jumped into the water.

"Be safe," I whispered as I put my Aqua Lung in.

"KATE!" I could hear Keith yell above the surface of the water. I ordered Sharpedo to swim in front of Kyogres' eyes, when he did the pokemon began chasing us again, I looked back to see the boat taking off.

"Sharpedo, turn around, try and get as close to the docks as possible," I ordered, the pokemon growled in response, I knew he would try his best to do everything he could. The pokemon made a sharp turn; I held into him tighter, I really must be crazy to actually do this.

I smiled as I saw the boat some distance ahead of us; I knew if we caught up with it then Kyogre would just destroy it. My eyes narrowed as I pointed to the left, Sharpedo nodded as he swam that way, we swam until we lost sight of the boat, and of Kyogre.

Sharpedo stopped to get his breath, we were in the ocean, and I had no idea where we were. I looked around, jagged rocks, underwater volcanoes and caves.

"Where are we?" I asked in a whisper as we swam around, I had no idea where we were, or what was happening. Something blue caught my eye, but it was far away in the distance, not to mention the place we were in was pretty dark, but it was big and blue it was…..Kyogre.

"SHARPEDO LET'S GO!" I yelled, the pokemon nodded as we began swimming again. I could tell Sharpedo was getting worn out, we swam back the way we came, luckily it didn't take us long to reach the place we found the key. I mentally sighed but that was cut short when I felt a sharp pain in my back, before I knew what happened I was flying forwards towards the corral. I slammed into it, whimpering as I did so; I moved my arm away to find I had a large piece of corral lodged into my right arm. I winced as I tried to take it out.

"_Kate! We need to go, NOW!" _Sharpedo yelled, I nodded as we began swimming again, this wasn't my day today. I could sense the hydro cannons and hyper beams that were being sent out way, most of them missed, but a lot hit.

I groaned as I felt my left leg, scratched, bloody, bruised, Kyogre really didn't like me. I felt my world trying to turn on me, to drag me under into the darkness, but I wouldn't let it, I had to stay conscious to survive this.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

We arrived back on land about five seconds after Kyogre began chasing Kate with the way Brook was driving. Buizel, Glaceon, Rythmi, Barlow, Hastings and Jackie ran up to us.

"Where's Kate?" Hastings asked, I balled my fists, I shouldn't have let her do what she did, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"In the water," I answered, Hastings and Jackie looked at me with wide eyes, while Rythmi and Barlow looked scared.

"Why?" Rythmi asked, I sighed.

"She wouldn't listen to me, she said the Kyogre would chase her and we would be safe," I stated, Jackie growled.

"That doesn't mean she would be safe," he whispered, I could tell he was upset, but trying to hide it by looking angry, Hastings on the other hand looked like he would cry any minute, Rythmi was already sheading a few tears, while Barlow was looking out to sea with a hopeful expression on his face, Brook hung his head in silence, while Glaceon and Buizel both hugged each other.

I turned to the water, she had to be in there somewhere, I knew she was, but what if she….I shook my head, there was no way I would think like that, Kate would be fine, she had to be, she just had to.

"_What's going on? Arceus said there was a disturbance and we all felt it?" _Mew and Celebi appeared, we all turned to look at them, a Suicune was also with them.

"Kate, she's being chased by Kyogre," I stated, I think that was all Suicune needed to here as he, or she, I couldn't tell the difference like Kate, ran out to sea. I looked out after the pokemon as we watched it sprint away.

"_Suicune will bring Kate back safe, I'm sure of it and if she's injured Celebi can heal her," _Mew stated, Celebi frowned a little.

"_Yeah, but if Kyogre's done a number on her, we might actually need a miracle," _Celebi answered, I clenched my fists.

"She'll be fine, this is Kate we're talking about," I tried to reason, but I didn't even believe my own words. Rythmi and the others gave me a hopeful glance.

A roar filled the air as we looked to see Suicune running back over to us, someone was on its back, I smiled softly, Kate. I took my jacket as we waited for her and Suicune at the edge of the dock.

"Kate!" Jackie called, Suicune lowered itself so Kate could climb off, once she reached the ground, she fell to her knees, I could see why.

"Thanks Suicune, you're a true friend girl," Kate thanked, so Suicune was a girl, but still. Mew and Celebi rushed to Kate, they both gasped at the sight of her, we ran over to her. Blood poured from her right shoulder, her left leg was bloody, bruised and scratched. I walked around to put my jacket on her back but still at the marks on her, they were going form the top of her back to the bottom, some deep, some shallow, some hardly even there, but they were.

I didn't place my jacket on her, Celebi got straight to healing her, while Kate placed her hands on the ground.

"_You need to draw energy from the earth to heal youself," _Celebi stated, everyone looked at the pokemon in confusion.

"You can't understand her can you?" I asked, they shook their heads, "She said Kate needs to draw energy from the earth to heal herself," I stated, they nodded.

"But I never learnt how to do it," I said before she began coughing, some blood came out of her mouth as she did so. Celebi shook her head as she placed her hands on Kates' shoulder.

"_You need to try," _she ordered, Mew flew in front of her.

"_It's easy, just think of you wounds healing themselves," _she stated, Kate nodded; Celebi gave her a doubtful look, but didn't say anything, Mew just shrugged.

As Kate closed her eyes, a placed my hand on her back, on a rare spot where it wasn't bleeding, Jackie knelt in front of her along with Hastings, Ryth sat next to me as she looked at Kate with worry, Barlow and Brook just watched in fright.

A glow took my eyes from Kates' face to her hands, they were glowing a pale green colour, Mew and Celebi smiled. The forest guardian then resumed work on Kates' shoulder. I looked to see the glow go from Kates' hands to her back, which was healing.

"You're doing it Kate," I whispered in her ear, she smiled a one sided smile before gasping for air, like she was hurt.

"_Stop doing it now, you've healed your back, you'll only hurt yourself," _Celebi ordered, Kate nodded as Celebi moved from her shoulder to her left leg. We stayed in silence for about twenty minutes until Kate was fully healed, once Celebi flew a few feet back from the girl, she gave her a once over before nodding. She then turned to me, since no one else could understand her.

"_The wounds on her legs, back and that horrible one on her shoulder is healed, the bruises and shallow cuts are also healed, there is a slight chance that her back may reopen since she healed it herself and she isn't used to it, if that's the case, just bandage it up and allow it to heal itself. She needs to get plenty of rest and get some water in her as soon as possible, she had most of her energy back now, though she may stagger for the next two or three days, but overall she should be fine, just keep an eye on her," _the pokemon ordered, I nodded as I looked at everyone else.

"Kate's fine, she has most of her energy, her bruises, cuts, leg back and shoulder are all healed. She may be staggering for the next two or three days but she'll be fine, we have to keep an eye on her. Since Kate's the one who healed her back, if it reopens we just bandage it up and let it heal naturally, but she'll be fine," I explained, everyone nodded as Jackie looked at Kate.

"Kate?" he asked, Kate lifted her head to him, "Are you ok?" he asked, come to think of it, Kate hadn't said anything since she got off Suicune, who sprinted away after she was in our care. Celebi and Mew nodded before waving silently to us and leaving.

"I'm….fine," she hesitated on the word, I placed my hand on her shoulder, she flinched at the contact but slowly settled down.

"Can you walk?" I asked, Hastings frowned at the girl.

"She'll be in a state of shock for a while, so just bear with her, Barlow, Jackie we must go," Hastings explained, the two nodded.

"Keep an eye on her," Jackie ordered as he kissed Kates' forehead, Barlow followed Hastings, Jackie and Brook back to the bridge. Kate sat there for a few more minutes, I had no idea what was going on through her mind.

She suddenly shifted her weight so she could stand, as she did so, I saw the hesitation in her eyes, not trusting her own legs. I followed her up, as did Rythmi, who rushed to the other side of her.

"Are you ok Kate?" she asked, Kate looked at her.

"I'm fine, better than what I was," Kate answered as she slung her arms around us both, "Thanks," she smiled as we began walking to the bridge, we'd see Hastings, Jackie and Barlow off before we went anywhere.

"Hold on," I said as I walked into a nearby store, I paid for a bottle of water before handing it to Kate, who chugged the bottle down in one.

"Thanks, I needed that," she smiled as she threw the bottle in the bin, trusting her own two legs now she let go of Rythmi.

"I can walk, I think," she said as she walked over to us, she staggered a little but managed to stay balanced. I smiled at her.

"Here, you'll want this back," I stated as I handed Kate her styler back, she smiled as she slipped it onto her wrists, Rythmi also handed her clothes to her, Kate just slipped them on over the bikini, since we did buy them.

"Well, let's go," she smiled; I grabbed her arm, knowing what she was going to do.

"You're not running," I ordered, Kate pouted but sighed.

"Alright, I guess you're right," she said as we walked to the bridge, Hastings, Barlow and Jackie were talking to a boy with brown hair in a green uniform.

"Grandpapa, Big Brother, you left without a goodbye," Kate pouted, Jackie and Hastings turned to her, they both hugged her before they walked around the boy with Barlow.

"Hey Kate," the boy said, Kate smiled at him.

"Sup Murph?" she asked, the boy, Murph, just high fived her.

"You two know each other?" Rythmi asked, Murph looked at us.

"My name's Murph, I'm the PR of the Ranger Union, how can you not know Professor Hastings' granddaughter?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Makes sense," I stated.

"Yep, just like I know you're Keith and you're Rythmi," Murph stated, Rythmis' gaw dropped.

"Cool, nice to meet you Murph," Rythmi said as she shook his hand, I smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"Ditto, well Altru Park's just up there, it's a great place for relaxing," Murph stated, Ryth and I cocked an eye brow, "No I don't mean relaxing, I mean erm, er-,"

"Relaxing, he meant relaxing, just come on," Kate ordered as she dragged us to the park. Wild flowers bloomed everywhere, as everyone around us spoke and laughed, there was one guy who caught my eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a mushroom haircut, is shrugged, worth the risk of embarrassment.

"ISAAC!" I yelled, the boy turned to look at us.

"Rythmi, Keith, Kate," Isaac smiled as he walked over to us, "It's great to see you again," he added, we smiled as walked up to him.

"You too pal," I said as I slapped him on the back, Isaac just smiled at me.

"How are you?" Rythmi asked.

"I got something to tell you," Kate smiled, she looked like she wanted to jump up and down, but didn't.

"Well, my work place is just up ahead, we can talk there, who's the Ranger Union guy?" Isaac asked, Murph smiled.

"My name's Murph," he answered, Isaac smiled back.

"Name's Isaac, I work as a professor for Altru Inc." he answered, Murphs' gaw dropped at that as we all walked towards the towering building.

Kate looked up to try to see how high it was already built, but she fell back a little.

"Woah," she said as she landed in my arms.

"This is becoming a habit," I stated, she looked at me.

"Really? I thought it was becoming instinct," she answered, I shrugged.

"Same thing," I stated.

"No it's not," Rythmi and Isaac said in unison.

"Do I care?" I asked, they both shook their heads as I let Kate go before we walked inside, Murph just sweat dropped at us.

"Are you always like this?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Pretty much," I answered as we walked over to sit on one of the sofas in the room.

"Those three picture over there are of Altru's past presidents, the one nearest to the elevator is Doyle M. Hall, the one in the middle's Brighton Hall and the one nearest to the wall's Blake Hall, the current president," Isaac explained, we nodded as we looked at each picture, the guy in the last one looked creepy, and familiar in a way.

"So Kate, what did you wanna tell me?" Isaac asked, we all looked at Kate, I wonder if Murph knew.

"I found the library," she stated, Isaac smiled at her when she said that.

"And?" he asked, Kate smiled widely.

"And the book was in it, so I took it home read it, found out some interesting stuff, most of it I didn't like though then I had to return it," she answered, Isaac cocked a brow.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked, Kate sighed.

"Like the Gift was originally created from darkness before Arcues used all the pokemon in the world to turn it into a helpful Gift. I'm full human, it's just the powers that are pokemon, oh and the Darkrai that created it is a murderer trapped in a giant crystal somewhere," Kate explained, though she didn't know the Darkrai was free yet, "I also have pokemon powers and abilities and Arceus watches over me like a father," she finished.

"That's amazing," Isaac stated.

"Tell me about it, I can't figure out if Arceus has a mouth or not," Kate stated.

"Wait you've seen Arceus?" Isaac asked, Kate nodded.

"Yeah, twice now, though they'll be more visits to come," she stated, Isaac's mouth just dropped open as she spoke.

"Isaac, President Hall's back," one of the employees said as she walked into a line near the carpet with the other employees, we all stood as we walked over to the carpet.

"Welcome back President Hall," the employees chorused, I looked at the man, all black, black hair, black shades, oh no, no, no, no, anyone but him.

"Ah, thank you my people," I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll ask that you take care and not to overwork yourselves. May we all do our best for a bright future for the Almia Region," Blake added on, oh how I really wish I could kick his ass.

"That will do staff back to work," the little green haired man said, Wheeler was his name, the staff hurried back to work after that. Blake made his way over to us, when he saw me, he scowled at me.

"Ah, Professor Isaac, I trust things are going well," Blake said, Isaac nodded his head, "Who are our Ranger guests?" Blake asked as he looked from Kate, to Rythmi, to me, I just glared at him.

"I'm Kate, this is Rythmi and-,"

"Keith," Blake cut her off, everyone turned to me with a confused expression.

"Blake," I silently growled, disgust rang in my voice as I said his name.

"You two…know each other?" Isaac asked as he pointed between us, I simply nodded once.

"It's great to see you again Keith," Blake smiled, I glared at him.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," I answered, Blake glared at me.

"Watch your tone boy," he growled, I smirked.

"You're not my father," I stated, Blake just glared harder at me.

"If I was your father I would have murderer you the same night your mother was," he answered, I balled my fists as I went for him, but Kate held me back.

"It's not worth it," Rythmi said, I glared at her as the tears stung my eyes, "Keith you're injured anyway," she added, I just sighed.

"Heh, your father was right, you have gotten more pathetic," Blake said, I growled again, "AH!" Blake yelled, I looked to him to see him holding his nose, which was now bleeding.

"Keep talkin' bastard, I can beat the shit out of you all day," Kate growled as she looked at him, I smiled a little at her, Wheeler went to help Blake to his feet.

"Sorry if I cost you your job Isaac," Kate said as she turned to him, Isaac held a hand up dismissively.

"Don't be," he said as he glared at Blake, "He was out of line," he added as Blake stood to his feet.

"I think it's best if you Rangers leave Isaac back to work," Blake ordered before walking off, Isaac bid us farewell before he disappeared into the elevator with a glaring Blake. I smirked as we walked out of the building, Kate began shaking her fists.

"Damn, what's his face made out of, concrete?" she asked as she tried to stop the pain in her hand.

"No idea," I answered, Kate looked at me with a sorry expression, "I'm fine," I answered their unasked question.

"You sure?" Kate asked.

"Positive," I answered as I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Kate this is Barlow, you and Keith are needed at the Ranger Union, if Rythmi's still with you bring her as well. Also bring a pokemon that can clear a red Gigakeno," Barlow ordered before ending the transmission on her styler.

"Gigakeno?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I think he meant Gigaremo," I answered.

"You mean those mailboxes?" Murph asked, Kate and I glare at him.

"THEY'RE NOT MAILBOXES!" we yelled, I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"So, we need two soak," I stated.

"There's some Bibarel on the way to the Union, come on," Kate smiled as we began wlaking to the Union, Murph looked at Rythmi.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, Rythmi just sighed as she shook her head, I smiled slightly at the scene, she knew the answer was yes. Hopefully the Union wasn't too far away and Kate could get some rest, I could tell she was tired, even though she didn't show it.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! AH I LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope this chapter was good enough for you, kind of a treat I guess with all the action, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D oh and the scream is never happening again….hopefully, REVIEW :D**


	28. Questions, HOME RUN!

**Kates' P.O.V**

Keith, Ryth, Murph and I walked into the Ranger Union, a Bibarel by my side as we did so; it wasn't as far away as we thought it would be. We walked into the reception; we were greeted by one of the scientists.

"Hello, my name's Nage, you must be Kate, Keith and Rythmi," said a boy with brown hair in a white lab coat, like Isaacs'. We nodded as he led us up a flight of stairs.

"Right this way," he said once we had reached the second floor, he lead us into the conference room. Three Area Rangers stood to the right of the door as we walked in, Barlow stood in front of a Red Gigaremo, his back to us, Chairperson Erma stood behind it, looking at us, while Hastings and Jackie stood to the left of it, both looking at us.

"Hey, there you two are, these are our two prize Ranger rookies, Kate and Keith, this is our prize rookie Operator, Rythmi," Barlow introduced, Keith and Rythmi all said hi while I smiled at everyone, they already knew me.

"These up and coming Rangers figured out how to stop the-,"

"Mailboxes."

"Say that again Jackie. I. Dare. You," I glared, the boy gulped before hiding behind Hastings.

"Erm, these two up and coming Rangers figured out how to stop the Gigaremo machine, Kate give a demonstration please," Barlow ordered, I sighed.

"You tell them it's not a mailbox, they still say it is, when you tell them the proper name, they can't even pronounce it," I muttered to myself, "Bibarel use soak," I ordered, the pokemon did as told, I smiled at him, "Thank you Bibarel," I smiled, the pokemon nodded before scratching at the door, one of the Rangers opened it to let him out.

"Gigaramo-,"

"Gigaremo," Keith and I corrected, Hastings looked at us in confusion.

"Don't listen to Barlow, he can't pronounce the word right, they're called Gigaremo, not ramo," I explained, Hastings nodded his head as he went to continue, someone beat him to it.

"Why can't we just call them mailboxes?" Jackie asked, I face palmed.

"Does that look like a fricking mailbox?" I asked, Jackie looked at the machine.

"Pretty much yeah," he answered, I glared at him this time.

"Well, maybe on your planet, but here on planet earth, they're not mailboxes," I fumed at him, Jackie just shrugged.

"Chill, it was just a thought," he stated, I looked at Hastings before motioning for him to continue.

"As I was saying, Gigaremo, was it?" he asked, I nodded, "Gigaremo units can be destroyed using the method you just witnessed. But also keep in mind that there are other types that run on different power. These various types are distinguished by their colouring. Even so, with the help of pokemon, all Gigaremo units can be destroyed. Get the word out to all Rangers on how Gigaremos can be stopped. Kate, Keith, Rythmi you deserve much thanks. You've done excellent," Hastings added on, we nodded as we smiled at him.

"Incidentally, have you all noticed something peculiar about this Gigaremo?" Hastings asked.

"You mean like the fact it couldn't control pokemon?" Keith asked, Hastings nodded his head.

"Precisely that, Everyone, look down onto the underfoot monitor, if you will," he asked, we did as told and tones of blueprints and pictures came up, there was also one of a Dark Shard, oh boy, this can't be good, "Have a look at the diamond shaped section of the Gigaremo diagram. There was a small black stone fitted with this section. I removed this stone when I rebuilt the Gigaremo. As you've seen, without the stone, the Gigaremo failed to hypnotize the pokemon. It seems clear to me that the stone embodies some mysterious power," Hastings explained, I saw Keith tense at this, did he know what it was?

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him as Barlow stepped forwards, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, fine," he answered, though I knew he was lying, I frowned at him before turning my attention to Barlow.

"We're going to have to search for and destroy these Gigaremo one at a time. There's no other way of dealing with them, I'm afraid. You can be sure us Area Rangers can be eager to stamp them out," Barlow explained, we all nodded as we smiled at him.

"But that's gonna take a while," Keith stated, I looked at him, he had a point there.

"Well, we need to keep peace in Almia," Rythmi stated, Keith looked at her.

"You mean we do," he said, Rythmi glared at her.

"Hey, if you want I _could_ boss you around like a slave," she answered, Keith smiled innocently at her.

"No thanks, I'm good," he smiled as he backed behind me a little.

"Don't you two ever stop?" I asked, Ryth just shrugged while Keith glared at her.

"She started it," he said, by now everyone was watching them

"Did not," Ryth retorted.

"Did too," Keith glared.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did t-,"

"I don't care who started it, if you don't pack it in, I'll finish it," I growled, both of them gulped before hiding behind Barlow, who shook his head at them.

"The Union is already working hard on the analysis of the black stone. We've also launched an investigation on Team Dim Sun," Wendy said, she had turquoise coloured hair and wore the Top Rangers Uniform, which was almost the same as ours, only white and red.

"You mean aside from the fact they have horrible fashion sense and do nothing but complain?" I asked, Wendy laughed a little at that.

"Yes Kate, aside from that, can I ask you a few questions?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Shoot," I answered, Wendy smiled before starting to ask the questions.

"Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment, true?" she asked, I thought for a moment.

"All I can remember about that, is they were using the Gigaremos to control pokemon, they said it was a test run and that the actual experiment would be a success, so whatever they're involves controlling pokemon," I answered, Wendy nodded her head as she smiled at me, she loved asking me questions because of the info I gave.

"Alright second question, they took off by boat to sea?" she asked, I frowned.

"Yeah, but I don't think they went all the way out to sea, they headed towards Boyleland, so I'm not sure if they have a hideout there or not," I answered, that thought would bug me for a while now.

"Very well, third question, it was a yellow Gig-,"

"MAILBOX!"

"Excuse me a second," I said as I pulled out a baseball bat with a baseball, I hit the ball towards Jackie, it hit him square in the face, "HOME RUN!" I yelled as I winked at him.

"You're mean," he pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"And you're annoying," I retorted before turning back to Wendy, who was trying to contain her laughter, Keith, Rythmi, Barlow, Hastings and Erma had all cracked up long ago.

"Ok, it was a yellow Gigaremo they fled with, correct?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Yeah, you couldn't miss it, trust me," I answered, Wendy nodded her head.

"Alright and finally, this is the most important question, pokemon that were under the hypnosis couldn't be captured?" she asked, I looked at her.

"No they couldn't, Keith get over here," I ordered, Keith walked over holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh Arceus, that was great," he said to me, I smiled.

"Thanks, tell Wendy what happened when you caught that Zubat that was under hypnosis," I ordered, Keith looked at Wendy before smiling.

"Well, it came charging at me in the Nabiki Beach Cave, I caught it but my feeling of friendship couldn't get through to it, instead the pokemon looked around in confusion before fleeing, it was weird," he explained, Rythmi nodded her head as she smiled.

"Alright, thank you, both of you," Wendy smiled, we nodded before wlaking back over to Ryth, who high fived me.

"It seems that Almia's peace is threatened by a group calling themselves Team Dim Sun. But they don't frighten me," Erma spoke up; I looked at Jackie, who was shaking.

"Yeah, but they might scare Jackie," I stated, Jackie glared at me before regaining his composure.

"Honestly you two, can you go five minutes without bickering?" Hastings asked, we looked at him.

"What do you think?" Jackie and I asked in unison as I placed my hands on my hips, Hastings sighed before turning his attention back to Erma, who was just smiling at us.

"You are here to serve and protect Almia. I only ask that you work as one towards our common goal. Safeguard the people, the environment, and the beloved pokemon of Almia," Erma explained, we nodded to her, we could do this. Erma then left the room with Hastings, Wendy, Nage and Jackie, Barlow then turned to face us.

"I have to discuss something with Hastings, Kate with the shape you're in, I'll ask the Union to put us up for the night, you three go find a room," Barlow ordered, we nodded as we walked towards the guest rooms.

We walked down the hall until we found a room with three beds. Rythmi jumped onto one, Keith sat on one with Buizel, while I grabbed a spare blanket from the wardrobe that was in the room. I set the blanket up into a little bed for Glaceon and Buizel, who both jumped on it.

"Man, I really need some rest," I yawned as I sat on the only bed available.

"Go to sleep then," Keith said as he laid back to look at the ceiling, I smirked.

"And miss out on a little girl talk with Rythmi, oh you must be joking," I smiled; Keith looked at me, then Rythmi.

"Ok, I'm outta here, I don't wanna hear this," Keith said as he walked out the room, Ryth and I laughed at him as he walked out the door.

"Ok, so spill, the whole Kyogre thing," Rythmi ordered, I sighed.

"Nothing to spill really, the pokemon just does not like me," I answered, Rythmi gave me a knowing look, I sighed alright fine, "I already told you and everyone when we were in Altru Tower about where I come from and everything. Well because I was made from the Darkness of Darkrai, Kyogre doesn't think I should exist because of it, he thinks turning something from bad to good is inhumane," I explained, Rythmi cocked a brow.

"I thought it was your powers that were pokemon, not you," she stated, I smiled.

"It is, it's just easier saying I was created than, the energy flowing around in me," I answered, Ryth laughed a little at that.

"Well, if Kyogre hates you, what does Groudon think of you?" she asked, I laughed at that.

"Groudon?" I asked, Ryth nodded, "He loves me because Kyogre hates me, he says, something along the lines of, 'anyone who can make Kyogre hate them is like family to me'," I explained, Rythmi laughed at that.

"Sounds fun," she smiled, I shook my head.

"Trust me, legendary pokemon may seem bad some times, but that's either because they're protecting their home or people have done something to make them mad, other than that, they're sound," I smiled at her, Rythmi nodded her head in response.

"Well, Keith's certainly opened up a lot more," she stated, I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked, Rythmi gave me a shocked look.

"C'mon, are you telling me you haven't noticed?" she asked, I glared at her.

"The only side of Keith I almost always see is the perverted side," I stated, Ryth cocked a brow at me, "And his sweet side every once in a while," I sighed, Rythmi smiled at me.

"Exactly," she said, I smiled a little.

"Maybe he has opened up, but I can't help feeling like something's wrong, or something's gonna happen that'll change everything," I answered, Rythmi frowned as she looked at me.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who's had that feeling," she stated, I looked at her.

"You too?" I asked, my voice held a little shock as I spoke.

"Yeah," Ryth answered, "But anyway, who do you think is the cutest boy we've met so far?" she asked, I looked at her, a smirk on my face.

"You first," I ordered, Rythmi sighed as she tried to hide her blush.

"Isaac," she answered in a whisper, but I caught it.

"Keith," I smiled, Rythmi looked at me, she smiled widely.

"I knew it," she said, I cocked a brow.

"So does Crawford and probably Jackie and Hastings," I stated, Rythmi gave me a confused look.

"If he's your grandfather, why do you call him Hastings?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Around the Union it's very rare if Jackie and I call him Grandpapa," I stated, "It's just respect….if that makes any sense," I smiled, Rythmi nodded her head as she looked at the ceiling.

"Man, today's been eventful," she sighed, I nodded as I copied her actions, today, was definitely one of the most eventful days I've ever had.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked around the Ranger Union, can't believe I left because the girls wanted to talk about boys. I should have stayed, could have made some good blackmail for later, but me being the nice guy I am, decided to leave the room.

Ok I know you don't believe that, neither do I, but oh well, I'M BORED! Wow I'm starting to sound like Kate.

I sighed as I put my head in my hands, maybe I should spy on them, nah, Kate would hit me with the frying pan, or flame thrower, or baseball, I wonder if Jackie's ok.

I sighed when I felt my phone vibrate, pulling it out I saw it my dad, my eyes narrowed as I pressed accept call.

"So, you two want my help?" I heard a voice say on the other line, it wasn't my dad, it was…Blake, I growled silently as I walked into a nearby room, luckily it was empty.

"Yes, we want you and your Dim Sun team to help us," Max answered, well, wasn't that interesting, Blake was the leader of Dim Sun.

"And what do I have to help with?" Blake asked, I swear I felt Max and Phantom smirk.

"Getting Summerlands' Gift," Phantom answered, I placed a hand over my mouth, Kate would be in great danger now.

"Summerlands' Gift's a myth, I don't know how many times I've told you that," Blake answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Actually, it's very much real. You see, Phantom and I injected a liquid into the earth that should have killed the plants within a day, we did this yesterday, plus we witnessed the Gift with our own eyes," Max explained, I heard Blake hum.

"Just where is this Gift?" Blake asked.

"Right here in Almia," Phantom answered.

"And what is it?" Blake asked again.

"Not what, who," Max said, "Her name, is Kate Jones," I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping.

"Alright, I'll help," Blake said, "We have to do this my way, which means you follow my rules in getting this girl," he added.

"Alright," Max and Phantom said, I put the phone down before wlaking out the room, I walked right into Jackie, who gave me a confused look, there was a purple bruise at the top of his forehead.

"What's up?" he asked, I pointed to his forehead, "I know, my beautiful face is ruined," he sighed.

"Where does Kate pull those things from?" I asked, Jackie sighed.

"Dude, she has all the powers of pokemon, think about it," he answered.

"Oh, right," I sweat dropped at little before continuing on, Jackie grabbed my arm before I could walk passed him.

"Dude, you seem tense, what's up?" Jackie asked, I sighed.

"You know when Kate healed the forests?" I asked, Jackie nodded, "And you know how everyone thought we were being watched?" I asked, again he nodded.

"What does this have to do with any….oh, oh shit," Jackie whispered, "How did you know?" he asked, I sighed.

"My dad somehow rang me without realising it, I just listened to the convo, they're teaming up with Dim Sun to get Kate," I explained, Jackie frowned.

"I'm going to Kanto for a while to help out there, apparently some people have been spotted, Crawford will be no help, well he will be but he won't be with her 24/7, you need to look after Kate, and so help me Arceus, if she has a single scratch on her when I get back, I will kill you," Jackie growled, wow, he was actually scary, I simply nodded before walking off to my room for the night.

When I got in, I saw both girls were already sleeping, Kate I could understand, but Rythmi…well she is up at almost six every morning, so it's understandable. I shook my head as I walked over to Rythmi; I pulled the quilt over her before walking over to Kate and doing the same thing.

I smiled as I planted a small kiss on Kates' forehead, today had been very eventful, but the most eventful thing for me, was finding out my father knew. I sighed as I laid on my bed, I turned my head to look at Kate, she was sleeping soundly. Light breathing filled the room from both her and Rythmi as well as the pokemon; I frowned as I looked back to the ceiling.

No matter what, I would protect Kate, I couldn't do anything to help Remi when he threw her into the rampaging pokemon, but if he hurt Kate, I wouldn't hear the end of it, plus I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. From now on, Kate was my responsibility, if she got hurt, it was on my shoulders and if my father got his hands on her, then let's say it won't end well for him, Phantom or Blake.

* * *

**Oh protectiveness, hope you all liked it, it was fun to write that part about Keith, sorry to say I'll only be able to update once today, please REVIEW :D**


	29. Rampardos, What's Wrong Keith?

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of someone sneezing, along with the sound of someone humming worriedly. I turned over in my bed to see Keith was red in the face, but sat up, while Rythmi was holding a cloth to his forehead trying to get him to lie back down.

I looked at the two in confusion, before Keith sneezed.

'_I think I'm coming down with something.'_

'_Well, you're not out of the normal temperature range yet.'_

I sighed as those lines played through my head, Keith had caught something, question was, is it a normal cold or something worse?

"Morning Kate," Rythmi smiled as she saw me before going back to dabbing Keiths' forehead.

"I don't need looking after," Keith growled as he stood up, before he staggered and fell to his knees, I shook my head as I looked at the boy in front of me before getting out of bed and kneeling at his side.

"_Want me to make some ice?" _Glaceon asked, I simply nodded as I placed my hands on Keiths' shoulders, forcing him to look at me.

"I don't need looking after," he muttered as he tried to stand, I frowned as I stood with him before forcing him to sit on his bed.

"Keith," I said, my voice low, dangerous even. Keith looked at me before sighing; he would be losing a pointless battle if he tried arguing with me.

"Hey, you three up?" Barlow asked as he walked into the room, we were all in our Ranger uniforms, considering we had no pyjamas to sleep in last night.

"Yeah, we're up, but Keith's caught something," Ryth stated, I just shook my head as Keith tried to stand again.

"I don't need looking after," he growled, I looked at him before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Keith, be reasonable," I said as I forced him back down by his shoulders.

"I am, I don't need looking after," he growled as he looked at me, my eyes narrowed, this wasn't Keith, something was wrong with him.

"Rythmi, I'm gonna call Mew, I'll have her teleport you and Keith back to Base safely," I stated, Rythmi nodded, I just counted down from three on my fingers.

"_Did someone say my name?" _Mew appeared when I got to one, I smiled at the energetic pokemon.

"Yeah I did, I need you to teleport Ryth and Keith back to the Ranger Base, Keith's not very well," I answered, Mew nodded before smiling widely.

"_Want me to come back for you and the big guy?" _she asked again, I smiled a little.

"No thanks, we'll walk, I need to show Kate something anyway," Barlow stated, Mew nodded before turning to Ryth and Keith.

"_Ready to go?" _she asked, Rythmi smiled as I stood from the bed next to Keith, he looked at me with pleading eyes, though I don't know why.

"Yeah, let's go," Rythmi answered before looking at me, "We'll see you at the Base Kate," she smiled; I nodded before the two were teleported to the Base. I couldn't get the image of Keiths' scared eyes out of my head, why was he scared?

"Well, we should head out, c'mon Kate," Barlow ordered, I nodded as I followed the older man out the room to the reception. I said goodbye to Jackie, who was heading to the Kanto Region for a while, he wasn't sure when he'd be back, neither was I.

"Woah, I didn't expect it to be this bright," I stated as I held my hand above my eyes, I began to feel light headed as the space around me began to spin, "Here we go again," I groaned as Barlow stood next to me, I fell to my knees before my vision steadied itself.

"Kate, are you alright?" Barlow asked, I nodded as I stood up, Barlow looked around us.

"Where are we?" he asked, I sighed as I looked around, "Space?" Barlow asked as he looked at the earth, to say his voice held shock was an understatement.

"Eh, somewhere between space and heaven I think," honestly, I had no idea where we disappeared to every time Arceus brought me here.

"Kate," speak of the devil, or God, or whatever, you know what I mean. I turned to look at the pokemon, which always seemed to be the same size as me whenever I came here now. Barlow turned to look at the pokemon; his mouth fell open before he dropped to his knees.

"You have the same reaction to Kate as well," I looked around to see Mewtwo; I smiled as the pokemon walked over to us.

"How?" Barlow whispered as he looked at me.

"Don't look at me, I didn't bring us here, don't think I could if I wanted to," I stated, Barlow nodded as he stood up; Arceus looked at him before turning back to me.

"How is it every time I call you, someone else comes with you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Luck?" I asked, Arceus shook his head as he laughed a little.

"I felt the disturbance yesterday Kate, you're not injured are you?" Arceus asked, I looked at myself.

"No, Celebi healed me pretty good, but my back may reopen since I'm the one who healed that," I stated, Arceus nodded his head.

"The people we feared may find out about you have found out," Arceus stated, I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you…oh," I answered as I looked at the earth, "Well, I have people to protect me and I can hold my own," I stated, Glaceon nodded as he stood next to me, Arceus looked at me, then Glaceon, then Barlow, who looked confusedly between the two of us.

"What's going on?" Barlow asked, I looked at him.

"Long story short, Max found out I'm Summerlands' Gift," I answered, Barlow gasped, "Oh and so did Phantom," I added, again Barlow gasped.

"People who are causing destruction in Almia will also know it now, so you need to be on the lookout," Arceus explained, "Also, Keith is not ill, he's fighting down what Darkrai's doing to him," he added, I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Arceus sighed, I think.

"I mean Darkrai is escaping form the Shadow Crystal, because of this, Keiths' powers are beginning to affect him, keep a close eye on him, or he could do something he'll regret later on," Arceus answered, I nodded.

"Keith has powers?" Barlow asked, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Er, yeah, but let's just not talk about it, ok?" I asked Barlow cocked a brow but nodded his head; I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, now Kate, I leave the rest of this journey up to you, if you ever have any questions use this," Arceus said as he handed me a white, gold, green and red stone, it was attached onto a silver chain. I looked at Arceus in shock, the pokemon just smiled at me.

"Consider it a birthday gift and way to contact me," Arceus said, I could hear the smile in his voice, I nodded as I slipped it over my head.

"Alright, thank you Arceus," I smiled; the world around me went blurry again, only this time I didn't feel like fainting. When I looked around, we were back outside the Ranger Union, just a few steps down.

"Well, that was interesting," Barlow muttered.

"_Tell me about it, now you can contact Arceus any time you like," _Glaceon smiled as we continued walking, I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Keith," I sighed as I looked ahead of us. We walked from the Union to the bottom of the remaining steps; a tremor began as we stepped onto the grass.

"Woah," I muttered as I looked around, Barlow did the same thing as me.

"Earthquake?" Barlow asked as he looked around, my eyes narrowed.

"No way near, something's not right a Peril Cliffs," I stated, I could sense where the tremors were coming from but I had no idea what was going on.

"How do you know that?" Barlow asked, I looked at him.

"Dude, I'm you know what, I can sense it," I stated as I looked at him, Barlow sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah," was all he said, Glaceon shook her head, as did I before we began walking towards the cliffs again.

We got to a cabin a woman lived in before another tremor hit. This one was stronger than the last, Glaceon made a pillar of ice to us to hold onto. Once the tremor passed we let go of the ice, I looked at it before hitting it three times, couldn't have it in the way of people could we?

A woman in her mid-twenties came out of the cabin, once she saw us, she sighed. The woman had brown hair and was wearing a brown suit.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," she smiled, we looked at her.

"If you don't mind us asking, what's going on?" Barlow asked, the woman frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure, there was this man, he looked like a scientist, he had two large pokemon with him as he took off to the Peril Cliffs just behind here, but once he was gone these tremors started to happen," the woman explained, Barlow nodded his head, sweet a mission.

"Alright, we'll check it out, c'mon Kate," Barlow ordered, I nodded before following him to the cliffs.

"_Aw c'mon Kate, I'm an ice type, I CAN'T CLIMB!" _Glaceon yelled, Barlow looked at me.

"What's Glaceon yelling about?" Barlow asked, I sighed.

"She's an ice type, what dya think she's yelling about?" I answered with my own question.

"Can't climb," Barlow answered, I nodded my head before looking around, "Well, she could always go back to Base," Barlow shrugged, I sighed, that would be for the best.

"Alright, MEW!" I called.

"_Jheeze no need to yell so loudly," _the pink pokemon muttered before looking at me.

"I need you to Take Glaceon back to Base, she can't climb cliffs," I stated, Mew nodded as she went over to Glaceon, "While you're at Base, keep a close eye on Keith, you heard what Arceus said," I ordered, Glaceon nodded before Mew teleported away with her.

"Well, let's get going," Barlow ordered.

"_NOT WITHOUT ME!" _Barlow and I turned to the source of the voice, Keiths' Buizel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Buizel looked at me before jumping onto my shoulders.

"_Keith sent me to help you, since you sent Glaceon to watch him," _he answered, I nodded before looking at Barlow.

"Are we gonna have more pokemon pop out of nowhere, or can we get started?" he asked, I looked at Buizel, who shrugged.

"We can go," I answered, Barlow nodded before we began climbing the cliffs. When we got to the top of the cliff, I saw a large leaf thing. I cocked a brow as I looked at Barlow, who was clapping his hands and jumping like a kid on Christmas.

"_And you and Keith thought I was weird," _Buizel whispered, I laughed a little as I looked at the pokemon.

"SPRINGY GRASS!" Barlow yelled as he jumped on it, the grass then flung him to the other side of the cliff, I hadn't noticed the little gap between the two, "C'mon Kate, your turn," Barlow smiled, I gulped before getting onto the grass, once I was on the grass flung me to the other side.

"_WAAAAAAAA!" _Buizel yelled as he clung to my shoulders, tears streamed out of his eyes as he did so. Luckily I was skilled enough to land on my feet, though that might have been from the cat-like pokemon in me.

"Nice one Kate," Barlow said as he gave me a thumbs up, he then carried on jumping around like a kid on Christmas.

"_Never again, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" _Buizel yelled, I held my ears as he yelled before following Barlow.

"I haven't been on Springy Grass since I was a kid, I always used to play on it, they're so much fun, aren't they Kate?" Barlow asked, I shrugged.

"They're alright," I answered.

"_I hate them," _Buizel glared, Barlow laughed at him, could he?

"No I can't understand him, I could tell by the glare that he hates them," Barlow answered my unasked question, I smiled.

"Alright then," I answered as we carried on walking.

We scowered through a number of cliffs, caught a number of pokemon, avoided Arceus knows how many Gligar and jumped from cliff to cliff and guess what…we STILL hadn't found the bastard.

I sighed as we came to another cliff; my head began spinning as an all too familiar noise reached my ears.

"Gigakeno," Barlow whispered, I looked at him.

"That wasn't even close," I muttered as we continued wlaking, I caught a few Mawile, figuring they might come in handy later. You have no idea how right I was, "And it's Gigaremo not Gigakeno," I added, Barlow looked at me.

"What's the difference?" he asked, I looked at him.

"A Gigakeno hasn't been invented yet," I answered, Barlow looked at me before putting his right hand under his chin with his left arm under his right elbow, he then turned to looked at the scene in front of us with the thoughtful expression. Buizel and I looked at each other before sweat dropping.

As we continued walking we came upon the Yellow Gigaremo, oh the joy. I knelt down with my styler before examining it; I feel like a doctor….I did not say or think that, this never leaves my head.

"Mawile, crush that machine," I ordered, one of the Mawile came forwards before attacking the machine, which fell to bits. I smiled as I thanked the Mawile before it ran off.

"Well, that was fun," Barlow muttered, I looked at him.

"How was it?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just didn't want the silence to continue," he answered, I face palmed before we continued walking.

"Was it something I said?" Barlow asked, Buizel and I fell anime style at that.

"No Barlow," I answered as we came to another machine, oh boy, my head hurts, more than it did in Pueltown, there's at least three more Gigaremos.

After crushing a few more Gigaremos, jumping down cliffs and avoiding more pokemon we finally made it to the tremors.

"Who is that?" Barlow asked, my eyes narrowed as I sighed.

"That would be a Dim Sun," I answered, I felt eyes on me, but when I looked around, no one was there, strange.

"Well, let's go meet him," Barlow smiled, but I knew the smile meant, let's go kick his butt, I nodded as we jumped off the cliff.

I looked back to the cliff we were on to see a pair of red eyes, those eyes, I knew them, but there was no way, it couldn't be. I shook my head before looking back at the spot, the eyes were gone, it was just my imagination, had to be.

"HEY YOU!" Barlow yelled, Buizel almost fell off my shoulder at the sudden outburst but managed to regain his composure. The man in a white lab coat turned to us.

"What I'm just er, I, um I'm just a geologist, and I'm just conducting a soil analysis. That's what this computer is for," the guy said, I cocked a brow before turning to Barlow, who looked at me equally confused.

"You believe this guy?" Barlow asked.

"Are Crawfords' jokes good?" I asked back, Barlow turned back to the guy with the computer, oh it's shiny.

"_SHINY!" _Buizel yelled as he jumped from my shoulder to the machine.

"BUIZEL!" I yelled, the pokemon began dancing on the machine.

"Well, at least we know he can tap dance," Barlow sweat dropped.

"I think that's actually the can-can," I corrected.

"Well, whatever it is, at least he can do it," Barlow said.

"AH! YOU STUPID POKEMON GET OFF THE MINIREMO!" the 'scientist' yelled, Miniremo, oh no.

"What's a Miniremo?" Barlow asked, my eyes narrowed.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say a lighter and easier version of the Gigaremo," I answered, Barlow nodded his head before turning back to the show before us.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" _Buizel yelled before jumping onto the things head.

"Shouldn't we help?" I asked, Barlow shook his head as he watched the two of them.

"No, I'm too entertained," he answered, I shrugged before watching the show again, I smiled as I saw Buizel go Buizatouille on the guy.

"GO BUIZATOUILLE!" I yelled as the guy fell onto the Miniremo, successfully breaking it, Buizel smiled widely.

"_My work here is done, now I need to jump into a pit of acid," _Buizel said, I laughed at him as we watched the two Rampardos look at each other then the guy who was controlling them. They began to advance on the guy, I looked at Barlow.

"Ok, time to step in, you take the one on the left, I got the one on the right," Barlow ordered, I nodded before walking towards the pokemon.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as my eyes flashed white, the pokemon hardly resisted as I began the capture, it sent out some odd boulders here and there but in the end I caught it without a scratch on me. The two pokemon looked to me and Barlow before nodding their heads in thanks and taking off.

"I expected that to be more challenging," Barlow muttered, I shrugged as we looked at the guy in the lab coat, who was smirking at us.

"NOW!" he yelled, my eyes flew around as I saw nets being thrown to me, I dodged some of them, the ones I didn't dodge, Buizel cut up with his iron tails. I looked around; my body froze as I felt two metal things attach to my arms. I gasped as I felt electricity flow around my body.

I fell to my knees in pain as I looked up, Max and Phantom, I should have known. I forced myself to my feet as I glared at them, what the hell was a supposed to do? My eyes widened a bit as I felt my necklace; Barlow rushed to me as I did so.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I looked at him, I didn't say anything.

"_Kate?" _Buizel asked, why did his voice sound so far away?

"_KATE!" _another voice yelled, I saw a flash of pink before my world turned blurry, my vision wouldn't steady. I felt myself being lifted from the ground before my body went light.

"STOP THEM!" why couldn't I do anything? I couldn't move my arms, legs, body, I couldn't even speak, what was going on? The weight of my body rushed back to me as my vision became clear again, I fell to my knees one more time.

"KATE!" I heard people yell, I winced at the loudness of them.

"Please, lower your voices," I muttered as I looked up, I was at the Ranger Base, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, Amina, Barlow and Rythmi all stood around me.

"Are you ok?" Crawford asked, I stood to my feet.

"I'm fine, but being shocked with electricity is not fun," I answered as I walked towards the rooms.

"Kate, it's better if you don't go into your room, Keith's being really aggressive," Ryth stated, I looked at her.

"Yeah, kinda figured," I answered as I walked towards my room, Buizel on my shoulders as I did so. When I entered I saw Glaceon was sat on my bed, her eyes held fright, but her face stayed confident. Buizel jumped off my shoulder as he ran to her, I heard the bathroom door open, when I looked towards it, I saw Keith. He really didn't look good, his face was pale, he was sweating and only had some boxes on, ok that part I can't argue with.

"Keith?" I asked, the boys head shot to me, his eyes narrowed as he walked over to me, I didn't back away. He stopped a few feet in front of me before he fell to his knees, "Keith!" I said, this time louder as I knelt down next to him.

"What's happening to me?" he asked as he looked up at me, his eyes flashed from his normal brown colour to red, then they went back to brown. I moved his arm around my shoulder as I lifted him to his bed. I laid him down then covered him with his blankets, as I began to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"You didn't answer me," I stated, his voice was harsh, I looked back at him, anger flashed in his eyes then his face.

"I'll explain everything later, right now you need rest, and something to eat, you're too pale," I said to him, Keith glared at me.

"Tell me," he growled, his grip tightened on me as he glared at me, I pulled my hand out of his grasp, he hadn't held onto me like that since the library in the Ranger School.

"Kate," he whispered as he stood up, I gulped, he was honestly scaring me.

"Keith," I said as I tried not to sound scared, unfortunately I did. He advanced towards me as I walked towards the door; I quickly opened it before closing it. I sunk to the ground as I pulled my knees to my chest; I buried my head into my knees as I did so. How was I meant to help him?

I shook my head, the best way to help him was to try and get him to calm down, stop being aggressive and eat something. I walked into the kitchen in the Base. I grabbed the ingredients I needed to make some homemade soup for him.

"You ok?" Rythmis' voice came from behind me, I turned to her.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked, her eyes shot to my arm before my face, I looked at my arm, it was red, but it wouldn't bruise.

"He got aggressive?" Rythmi asked, I nodded, "What's wrong with him?" she asked, I sighed, so I tell her, or don't I?

"I don't know," I answered, I settled on not telling her, Keith would want to after this fiasco.

"You know something about Keith that none of us know, we all know he has blackouts, but you know why, I can tell," Rythmi stated, I gulped a little, "But if you're not saying anything, it's because Keith doesn't want you to, I respect that," she smiled, I sighed.

"Thanks Rythmi," I smiled, Ryth nodded her head.

"No problem, now let's get some soup done for him," she smiled as she began helping me cook.

After ten minutes, the soup was done and I was walking down the hall to mine and Keiths' room. I sighed as I opened the door, when I walked in, I couldn't see Keith on his bed, I set the soup on his drawer before walking to the bathroom. I knocked on the door before opening it, he wasn't in there.

I turned back around coming face to face with him, I jumped a little.

"For Arceus sake Keith, never do that again," I ordered, he didn't move away from me, he just stared at me, his eyes were hollow, empty.

"Keith?" I asked as I walked around him, he followed me. I turned to him before putting my hands on his shoulders I sat him down on the bed before giving him the soup.

"You still didn't answer me," Keith whispered, I gulped as I took a step back, "I won't hurt you, well, I will if you don't answer me," he said as he looked at me, I gasped a little before touching my necklace, I needed to see Arceus.

My vision went blurry as the room around me disappeared. When I looked around again, I was with Arceus, Keith wasn't there.

"Where are Glaceon and Buizel?" I asked Arceus, who looked at me.

"They left the room because of Keiths' actions, you need to help him," Arceus stated, I looked at him.

"But I don't know how," I said as I looked at him, my voice full of worry.

"Tell him the truth, let him handle it anyway he can, but be there for him, whenever Keith had blackouts his friends were always there to help him through them, that's what he needs right now Kate," Arceus explained, I nodded again before my vision went blurry again, when I looked around, I was stood in front of Keith.

"Answer me," he hissed, I sighed as I walked to sit next to him, I took a deep breath before I began explaining.

"Darkrai's escaping from the Shadow Crystal, because of this the powers you have inside you are taking effect. But since you fight them down, you're going into this state, I don't know what you'd call it but you need to snap out of it," I explained, Keith was silent for a minute, I looked at the bowl on the dresser, he had eaten the soup.

I felt Keiths' hand grab my wrists before he pinned me to the bed, I gulped as I looked up at him, his eyes weren't as hollow as before. He moved his hands to the side of my head before moving his head. When he was done he laid down onto my chest, like I do when he's sleeping in the same bed as me.

I looked down at the top of his head, knowing he was calming down and he meant no harm now, but it was still early in the morning. I shook my head lightly as I ran my fingers through his head, quiet breathing met my ears, when I looked at Keith is aw he was sleeping, I smiled softly.

"Kate?" Rythmis' voice came as she and the rest of the Base entered the room, I placed my right hand to my lips motioning for them to be quiet.

"Kate, I just wanted to say good job today," Barlow smiled, I nodded as everyone looked at the sleeping Keith.

"He looks so peaceful," Luana stated, everyone nodded.

"Let's leave him to sleep, we'll bring you dinner in later Kate," Rythmi smiled, I nodded my head.

"Kate, I'll make it a special day, you can clock off early," Barlow stated, I smiled at him.

"Alright, thanks Barlow," I smiled, with that everyone left the room, leaving me with a sleeping Keith. The sound of Keiths' breathing began to get to me as I began to close my eyes, before long I was sound asleep with Keith in my arms.

* * *

**Aw cute no? Well, I hope you all liked it, this will be the only update today, considering I have some stuff to do around the house, so please REVIEW and I will see you soon, REVIEW :D**


	30. Day Off, Kate's Other Cousin

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up as the sun shined through the curtains. I groaned as I tried to roll over in my bed, only I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see Keith lying on my chest, his head buried in between me breast. I blushed furiously as I stilled at the sight of him, Arceus I didn't need this first thing in a morning.

Keith moaned as he began waking up, well, this'll be interesting. I realised that my arms were also around Keith's waist, jheeze; we're in reverse this time. Keith moved his head away from my chest as he looked at it then up to me.

"When did we go in reverse?" he asked, I shrugged a looked at he looked at me with that sly smirk of his.

"You tell me," I answered as I rolled my eyes; Keith's sighed as he rested his head on the pillow next to me.

"I'm tired," he yawned, I looked at the clock; it was 11 in the morning, why had no one woken us up? I looked back at Keith when I felt a weight rest on my right shoulder, Keith was going back to sleep. I silently shook my head, knowing he would be tired after yesterday's fiasco.

I sighed as I rested my head on top of his, I couldn't fall back asleep though, so I was stuck waiting until he woke up.

About half an hour later, the door opened to reveal Rythmi with some food. My stomach grumbled and I realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast.

"Figured you'd be hungry," she smiled as she set them next to me on the table, I nodded my head once. Rythmi then looked at Keith, who was sleeping soundly, "How's he?" she asked as she looked at the sleeping boy, I smiled softly.

"Tired," I answered as I grabbed one of the pancakes before taking a bite out of it.

"But he's better?" Rythmi asked, just then Keith began to move his head before opening his eyes.

"Morning," he smiled slightly before smelling the pancake I had in my hand, he then looked at the ones on the table before reaching over me and grabbing one.

"Morning," Rythmi and I greeted in unison.

"So, how're you feeling?" Rythmi asked, Keith sighed as he held his head.

"Tired, weak, angry," he answered as he looked anywhere but the two of us, "I have a part of Darkrai in me Rythmi, they call me The Curse of the Son," Keith started, Rythmi gave him a confused look.

"So you're like Kate?" she asked, Keith shook his head as he looked at me.

"You want me to explain?" I asked, Keith nodded once before he put his head down and began eating again, his hair covered his face, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Keith and I are two completely different things, I was created from darkness, which turned good, while Keith is still darkness," I began as I stole a quick glance at Keith, who was just staring at his hands.

"Anyway, Darkrai's escaping from the Shadow Crystal, which is somewhere in the world because of this Keith's powers are being activated and he can't control them properly, so he might flip out for no reason or do something he might regret," I finished, Rythmi nodded her head as she looked at Keith.

"So, he needs us now more than ever," Rythmi stated, I nodded as we looked at Keith, who wouldn't look at us. I looked at Rythmi before we looked back to Keith; we both smirked as we tackled him onto the bed.

"AH! WHAT?!" he yelled as he laughed at him before sitting up, "What was that for?" he asked as he looked at us both in confusion.

"You weren't looking at us and you were silent, we thought you died," I stated, Rythmi just shook her head at me before laughing at little. Keith looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then it hit her, "You think because you have the powers of Darkrai coursing in your veins I'll call you a freak or something and avoid you?" she asked, Keith just nodded his head, Rythmi smiled as she shook her head at him.

"You're my best friend Keith, not to mention you're like a brother to me, give me one reason why I'd do that," she smiled at Keith as he thought for an answer but came up with none.

"Ok you win," he smiled as he gave her a brotherly hug, I smiled at the two of them as I grabbed the last pancake, I split into three equal pieces for us all before Rythmi stood from the bed.

"Barlow says you two can have the day off, so enjoy yourselves, but not too much," Rythmi stated with a wink as she walked to the door.

"YOU NEED TO STOP HANGING AROUND CRAWFORD!" Keith and I yelled in unison before we looked at each other and laughed.

"So, you feeling any better?" I asked as I stood from the bed, Keith smiled as he copied my actions, Glaceon and Buizel weren't in the room with us, I had no idea where they were.

"I'm feeling a lot better, erm, thanks for last night," Keith answered as he blushed a vibrant red at the last few words. My face also heated up as he spoke about it.

"D-don't mention it," I answered as I grabbed some casual clothes before walking into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and did my hair before changing from my pyjamas into my casual clothes. A plain white shirt with a red rose in the middle with a short blue jean skirt. I smiled as I walked out the bathroom, Keith was dressed in baggy 'gangster' jeans, his top was in his hands as he looked at me. He smiled before pulling it over his head.

"Well, we should go find Buizel and Glaceon, shouldn't we?" I asked, Keith shrugged as he walked passed me into the bathroom.

"Sure, give me a minute though," he answered as he shut the door. I shrugged to myself before picking up my sketch pad; it had been a while since I sketched anything in it. I grabbed a pencil and did a quick outline of Keith with his top in his hands.

"Ready?" I jumped at Keith's voice but nodded my head as I set my sketch pad and pencils in a bag before swinging it over my shoulder.

"Sure, let's go," I smiled as we walked towards the lobby, Crawford was being yelled at by Luana, what else is new? Elaine was dismantling what looked like….Keith's phone, oh boy.

"MY PHONE!" Keith yelled, "Oh wait, my old phone, never mind," Keith added as he shrugged it off, I sweat dropped. Rythmi and Amina were taking calls from people, while Glaceon and Buizel sat on the sofa, they were chatting in their own world.

"Morning Katie," Crawford smiled as he walked over to me, trying to ignore Luana, but his face showed it was proving difficult.

"What did he do this time?" I asked, Luana blushed a bright red before standing next to him.

"He stole all my tampons from the bathroom, not to mention he took all the towels while I was in the shower and hid them," she whispered to me, I glared at Crawford before pulling out my baseball bat.

"Knock yourself out," I smiled as Luana took it from me before running after Crawford.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Crawford yelled as he ran, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Who was that aimed at?" Rythmi asked as she looked at all our confused faces.

"Both of them," Crawford answered as he backed away into a corner, Luana had him trapped. I shrugged as I turned away from her beating the crap out of Crawford, though he did deserve it.

"So, where's Barlow?" I asked, Rythmi and Amina looked at me before smiling.

"He got called to the Ranger Union," Amina started.

"It seemed pretty important, Hastings was more impatient than normal," Rythmi finished; I nodded before turning when I heard Keith yell.

"GET HIM OFF!" Keith yelled as Buizel went Buizatouille on his ass, I sweat dropped.

"_NO! This has proved to be a very useful skill, I MUST PERFECT IT!" _Buizel stated, I shrugged, it did prove pretty useful when we were at the cliffs.

"Hey Buizel, if you can make Keith make a banana milkshake I'd be thoroughly impressed," I stated, Buizel smiled as he motioned for Keith to go to the kitchen with his hair.

"_TO THE KITCHEN!" _Buizel yelled, Elaine, Luana and a very beat up Crawford walked over to Rythmi, Amina and I.

"You just couldn't be bothered to make your own milkshake could you?" Luana asked, I nodded my head before we heard an explosion come from the kitchen. We rushed to see what happened.

Buizel was on the opposite side of the room to Keith, while the walls were covered in ice-cream and bananas. I sweat dropped; they had somehow managed to blow the blender up.

"Is blowing a blender up even possible?" Rythmi asked, we all looked at Luana as she asked that.

"Why you all looking at me?" she asked.

"Well, you are the one who blows things up a lot," Crawford answered, Luana glared at him as she tightened her grip on the baseball bact. Crawford cowered behind Elaine, while Glaceon rushed to see if Buizel was ok.

"_Buizatouille cannot cook, but I can kick ass,"_ Buizel stated as he stood up with Glaceon's help, I laughed at the pokemon before going to see if Keith was ok.

"I think I just went to hell and back," Keith said before looking around the room, "No, I'm still in hell," he sighed as he stood up before looking around, his eyes landed on Buizel when he saw the pokemon.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he growled.

"_Well, I'm sorry but Katie wanted a milkshake and I was trying to be a gentleman, unlike someone," _Buizel retorted, Keith huffed as he looked at the pokemon.

"You're worse than my conscience," Keith stated as he allowed Buizel to hope up onto his shoulder.

"But that's why you love me right?" he asked, Keith sighed as he nodded his head. Buizel smiled widely before hugging him and licking his cheek.

"GAH! STOP DOING THAT!" Keith yelled, everyone laughed as Buizel went about cleaning up the kitchen, Keith and I both pitched in to help, along with Glaceon.

We were done after about ten minutes.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again, you're off the hook," Keith said as he looked at Buizel.

"_Don't worry, from now on, Buizel sticks to making Dim Sun Dicks smash their Miniremos," _Buizel said as he saluted.

"Miniremos?" Keith asked as he turned to me.

"Long story," I answered.

"I've got time," Keith stated as we walked out the kitchen.

"It's your day of, both of you go have some fun, just don't get into trouble," Crawford ordered, I sighed as I dragged Keith out the Base with me.

"So, where you wanna go?" I asked, Keith gave me a confused look.

"Don't you wanna go see your family?" he asked, I shook my head.

"They're in Summerland for a few days, making sure everything's ok," I answered as we walked through the Vien Forest, "Where are Buizel and Glaceon?" I asked as I noticed the pokemon weren't following us, Keith only shrugged.

"I think they stayed at the Base," he answered as we reached Lookout Ridge. I nodded as we looked at the tower that was Altru Inc. it was almost complete.

"I have a bad feeling about that place," Keith muttered as he walked to the edge of the cliff, I pulled him back.

"I have a bad feeling about you standing so close to the edge," I stated as I looked at Keith, who smiled at me.

"Let's go get some milkshakes, I know this great place in Pueltown," Keith smiled as he grabbed my hand before dragging me to Pueltown. I shook my head but didn't object to him.

We reached Pueltown in the space of ten minutes, considering we were running, or in my case being dragged, and we weren't that far from it anyway.

"Busier than normal," Keith muttered as he walked around the crowded streets, me following him, only to get side tracked by a jewellery stand. Keith noticed as he walked up next to me.

"You're gonna get lost if you don't stay near me," Keith stated as he looked at what I was looking at. It was a solid gold snake with emerald green eyes that was inside a gold circle that had 'God Luck' engraved on it. Keith smiled as he looked at it.

"See anything you like Katie?" the man at the stall asked, I looked up at him before smiling at him.

"No thanks uncle, I'm just browsing," I answered my uncle, much to Keith's shock.

"Well, any time you see anything you like, just tell me," my uncle smiled as I nodded to him before walking further down the table to look at some more jewellery. Keith stayed behind so my uncle could question him about who he was; yeah my family's pretty protective.

He came back to me about five minutes later before taking me to the milkshake place, yummy.

"What would you like today?" a dark brown waitress asked, her blue eyes shined as she spoke.

"I'll have a banana milkshake," I smiled; Keith didn't even look at the menu before speaking.

"Make that two," he stated, the waitress smiled as she wrote down the order before running to put it in. People sat on different tables, each of them were a couple, either brother and sister, husband and wife or an actual couple. It really felt weird being surrounded by the actual couples, you know, the husband and wives and girlfriends and boyfriends.

"You ok? You look…..tense," Keith stated as he looked at me, I smiled before looking at him.

"No I'm fine, promise," I smiled as I pulled my sketch pad out of my bag, I began sketching random things. Though the pictures always ended up having Keith in them, jheeze, what the hell is wrong with me?

Keith was about to say something but the waitress came back over with our milkshakes, nummy. We thanked her before she disappeared. I pulled my phone out of my bag looking at it; I saw I had a text from my older cousin Ben Natsuya. I smiled as I texted him back.

'_Yo Bensey, what's happening? You get into the Ranger School in Almia yet? Xx'_

I hit send before taking a drink of my milkshake. My phone buzzed a few minutes later as Keith looked around the room at the other couples, I think he was a bit uncomfortable with this as well.

'_Don't call me Bensey, and yes I did get into the Ranger School. I met a girl called Summer, she's totally awesome, xx'_

I smirked as I sent another text back, I knew my cousin well enough to know when he has a crush, even over the phone.

'_Aw, our little Bensey's growing up, what's Summer like? Xx'_

Keith looked at me as I set my phone on the table; he gave me a confused look before looking at my phone.

"Just my cousin, he's in the Ranger School we were in, he's got a new friend, and crush, called Summer," I explained, Keith nodded his head as he looked at me.

"You've never spoken about your cousin," he stated, I looked at him a little confused.

"I haven't?" I asked, Keith shook his head before taking a drink of his milkshake, "Well, his name's Ben Natsuya, he's Jake's older brother, they get along very well, he looks like me in a way. His hair is a shade or two darker than mine and his eyes match," I explained, Keith nodded his head, "He has the complete opposite personality to you, it's annoying at first, but it kind of grows on ya," I finished as I took another sip of my drink.

"I do not have a crush on Summer, and I'm wounded Katie, you think I'm annoying," a voice came from behind me, I turned my head upwards to see Ben standing over me, Keith smirked, he knew he was there the whole time, didn't he? I glared at Keith, who smirked wider before standing up and hugging Ben.

"It's good to see you again Ben," I smiled, Ben nodded his head.

"You too, and this is?" he asked as he looked at Keith.

"Keith Dazzle," I answered, Ben made an 'o' with his mouth before nodding, I saw the hesitation in his eyes but Ben always gives someone a chance at first.

"Nice to meet you Keith, my name's Ben," Ben smiled as he held his hand out, Keith shook it as he stood up and paid the bill. I grabbed my things before we walked out the small café like shop. We ran into a girl with short brown hair, almost the same colour as mine. It went to her shoulders and spiked out, she had matching eyes.

"Ben, where the hell did you go?" she asked, Ben smiled when he saw her.

"Sorry Summer, I saw my cousin and I had to say hello," Ben smiled as he nodded towards me, Summer followed his gaze.

"So you're Kate."

"So you're Summer," we said at the same time before laughing, "I think we'll get along just fine," I smiled, Summer nodded her head as she shook my hand.

"Ditto, and you're Keith Dazzle right?" she asked, Keith nodded his head as we all began walking to Altru Square.

"So, were you two on a date?" Ben asked as he looked at me and Keith.

"Does everyone in your family like to embarrass you and your friends?" Keith asked, I sighed as I looked at him.

"You get used to it, eventually," I answered, "And I could ask you two the same thing," I stated as I looked at Ben and Summer, who both blushed.

"You were weren't you?" I asked, Ben shook his head.

"No we weren't, we were out as friends," he stated, I smiled and decided to save him some embarrassment.

"Alright, I believe you," I answered as we sat on a bench in the square. Keith smiled as he let the sun hit his face, along with his arms as he stretched them along the back of the bench. I rolled my eyes before leaning back on one; Ben cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So how's Crawford?" he asked.

"Bloody, very, very bloody," Keith answered as he opened his eyes to look at Ben, whose face filled with horror.

"What Keith means is he was being his usual perverted self to Luana, and me pulling things out of nowhere, I gave her a baseball bat, put them together and…"

"You get a bloody Crawford," Keith finished as he looked at us, Summer laughed a little.

"Maybe you could play Bloody Crawford instead of Bloody Mary," she stated, I thought for a second.

"You probably could have with the stated he was on, Arceus did he look bad," I mused as I looked at the sky.

"Speaking of which, does Keith know about you know what?" Ben whispered to me as he looked at Keith, who cocked a brow at him, I sighed before nodding my head.

"Yeah he knows, and he won't say anything, his dad and Phantom found out for themselves," I stated, Ben's eye went wide as he looked at me.

"Phantom knows, oh it's the end of the world," Ben sighed dramatically before falling off the bench.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're gay," Summer and I said in unison. We looked at each other before laughing and high fiving.

"HEY! Two against one isn't fair, why's it always me that gets picked on?" Ben asked as he sulked on the ground.

"Because I'm not allowed to pick on Jake," I answered as I kicked him a little.

"Don't kick me," Ben glared playfully, I smirked as I kicked him again, he grabbed my foot before dragging me off the bench.

"HEY!" I yelled as he began tickling me, Keith smiled as he shook his head at us, while Summer just laughed at us both.

"You two are so alike," Summer stated as she looked at Ben with a warm smile, causing him to blush, while I smirked, yeah, they'd get together sooner or later.

The day passed by quickly and soon we were heading back to Vientown. Ben and Summer had to go ahead, considering the curfew for the school had changed due to Dim Sun, so it was just Keith and me.

"Your cousin is annoying, but you're right about him growing on you," Keith stated, I smiled slightly at him as we walked through the Vien Forest.

"I told you it would, Ben's a lot weirder than that though, so if you're ever alone with him just be careful, though I doubt you'll ever be alone with him," I stated as I laughed aloud for a second or so. Keith smiled slightly as he looked at me.

"Not bad for a day off huh?" he asked, I smiled as I looked at the road ahead of us.

"I had a good time, I don't think I could have had such a good time if I were on my own," I answered as we continued walking. The moon shone down from the sky as pokemon ran to their homes for the night. Keith smiled as he looked at the stars, the moon lit up his face as he did so. My stomach began turning as I tried my hardest to figure out what was wrong with me, I knew I liked Keith, but why did I feel like this.

I didn't have time to finish thinking as we arrived in Vientown. I sighed as we stepped into the Base, Crawford laid motionless on the ground. Keith grabbed a nearby stick as he poked the boy, he didn't move.

"Ok, either there's a murderer on the loose, or Luana did something to him," Keith stated, I shrugged as I poked Crawford, still no response, I smirked as I looked at Rythmi, Luana, Elaine and Amina, who were all sat on the couches.

"Luana, get me a make-up kit, now," I ordered, Luana mock saluted before running to her room.

"Well, let's give Crawford a makeover," I stated as she ran back with the make-up kit, Keith gulped before backing out the room slowly with Buizel at his feet.

I smiled as we finished applying the make-up to Crawford. I took my phone out before snapping a picture and walking to Amina and Rythmi's desk.

"Think you could send this to every Base?" I asked, the two smirked as they nodded their heads; their bangs covered their eyes making them look evil.

I smirked as I walked off towards our rooms, Glaceon followed me. When I walked in, I saw Keith sat on his bed….reading a book?

"Woah, I just entered a twilight zone, need to get back to reality," I said as I back out the door, Keith threw the book at me, it was only then I realised it was a manga.

"Oh, never mind," I smiled; Keith chuckled as he looked at me.

"Maybe I should have taken the baseball bat from Luana," I said aloud, Keith looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean she still has it?" he asked, I nodded my head towards him, his eyes just stayed wide.

"Hide me," he said as he jumped under his blankets, I looked at Buizel who shrugged.

"You're really weird you know," I stated as I grabbed a pair of pyjamas.

"I resent that," Keith said as I walked towards the bathroom, I couldn't help but laugh at him as I did so. I walked back out the bathroom a few minutes later with my pyjamas on. I slid into my bed, feeling cold and lonely. I sighed as I put my hands over my face.

"Lonely?" Keith asked, I just glared at him.

"Hell no," I answered, Keith smirked as he walked over to my bed before climbing in, "This is becoming a regular thing," I stated, Keith just shrugged.

"So's that," he said nodding his head towards Glaceon and Buizel, who were crashed out on Keith's bed.

"I don't even want to think of what they were doing," he said with a smirk, I looked at him before blushing rapidly and pulling a disgusted face.

"Ew Keith, how can you think like that?" I asked, "In fact, don't answer that," I added before turning to face the wall.

"You know you like it," Keith whispered as his arm slid around my waist, I moved so I was facing him again, I smirked a little.

"Maybe I do," I whispered in a needy voice, Keith smirked as he looked at me, "I had fun today," I smiled innocently making Keith laugh a little.

"Damn Kate, how is it you can change moods so quickly?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I'm a girl," I stated.

"Right PMS," he thought aloud, I hit his chest when he said that.

"No, not PSM," I growled, Keith just laughed as he looked into my eyes. I felt my face heat up before I rested my hands against his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Kate," Keith whispered, I couldn't answer him, as I moved closer to his lips with my own, "Kate," he whispered again, I smirked, stopping a centimetre away from his lips.

"Night Keith," I smiled before turning around. Keith growled a little at me as he tightened his hold on me.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease," I stated as I closed my eyes.

"Night Kate," Keith smiled as I felt him kiss my cheek, yeah this was definitely becoming a routine. But I really did want to kiss him; it took everything I had not to.

* * *

**The next chapter is where Kate and Keith go for the Outdoor Class, so review some questions and I will add them in, please review some I want to make this Outdoor Class different from the one in the game :) Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it, I hope you all liked the ending, so please REVIEW and I'll update again soon, REVIEW :D**


	31. Outdoor Class, Broken Heating System

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up, completely freezing. Opening my eyes I saw the window was open and Keith was exercising. I sighed as I shook my head, why did this not surprise me, but seriously the window, it was freezing. I got up before stomping over to it and closing it, the room heated up pretty quickly.

"What the hell?" I asked as Keith reopened the window.

"Crawford broke the heating system, the Base is like a desert if the windows are closed," he answered, I just sighed in annoyance before grabbing my clothes and walking to the bathroom. I came back out five minutes later dressed and ready to go, as was Keith.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded as I followed him to the reception in the Base. Rythmi had the AC on full blast as Luana lounged on the couch covered in sweat and very sticky. I face palmed, I swear Crawford meant for this to happen.

"Hey guys, Barlow's been sent to Boyleland for the day, the pokemon are going missing. Anyway today was he day to do the Ranger School's Outdoor Class, but he's not here. He sent me a Voicemail the morning saying for you two to do it, so go have fun, but not too much fun," Crawford smiled as he walked back over to Luana, who held the bat up high.

"Touch me again, I'll knock you to Fiore," Luana threatened, I looked at Rythmi, who shook her head as she handed us a cold drink and some cereal.

"It would have been a warm breakfast if Crawford and Keith didn't break the heating system," Ryth stated, I looked at Keith.

"You said it was Crawford," I glared, Keith gulped as he chugged down his cereal before running to the door of the Base, followed my Buizel. I looked at Glaceon who used her ice beam to freeze them in place. I nodded in approval as Glaceon left the Base to sit outside, while I calmly ate the rest of my cereal.

When I finished I tapped the ice three times before it fell to the ground. Keith emerged shivering with blue lips; I smirked before walking out the Base to Glaceon, Buizel on my shoulder as I did so.

"Wha-wha-what was t-that f-for?" Keith asked as he shivered, I smirked before Crawford came running out after me.

"Your new jacket came early," he smiled as he handed me the jacket; I nodded a thanks before slipping it on. Man did it feel good to have one of these on again.

"Oh and that was for being a jerk and breaking the heating," I stated before we began walking towards the school. Keith's teeth were chattering all the way.

We only got half way before I got sick of it and put my arm around him, I felt him shivering against my skin as he did so.

"You're a bitch," he stated as he put his arm around me to keep warm. I smiled as I looked up at him, Glaceon and Buizel walked in front of us as I did so.

"That's why you love me," I stated, Keith glared at me before breathing out a sigh. His body had finally warmed up. Looking around I saw the day was nice; it was cloudless making the sun beat down hard onto our skins. A perfect day for Outdoor Class.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon?" I asked as I looked at Keith, his arm was still around my waist as we walked, then again mine was around his so I guess it didn't really matter.

"Nope, you owe me for freezing me, beside I like this, makes it easy to do this," Keith smirked as he squeezed my ass. I screamed before punching him, only to miss him as he ran off.

"AFTER THAT PERVERT!" I yelled as we ran passed Glaceon and Buizel, who looked at each other before running after us. Keith laughed as we did so.

We ran until we were at the middle of the bridge, we stopped when we spotted two Dim Sun controlling a Croagunk with a Miniremo.

"What's that?" Keith asked as he looked at the machine.

"Miniremo," I answered, Keith looked at me.

"You never did explain what one was," he stated, I looked at him.

"Well, now you'll be able to experience it first hand," I smiled as we walked closer. The Croagunk jumped over their heads, causing the two Dim Sun Grunts to turn and look at us.

"Aw man, two Rangers seriously?" one of them asked, Keith and I both nodded our heads.

"Let's demonstrate how great the new Miniremo is to the two Rangers," one of them said as they pushed a few buttons, the machine made a noise as the two began to panic.

"GAH! HIT CANCEL! HIT CANCEL!"

"It's too late chief we'll have to use force," with that the two of the grunts pushed the Croagunk towards Keith, who shrugged before capturing it with ease. The two grunts looked around.

"What are we gonna do, Ranger School that away, actual Ranger this away, and there's water them aways," one of grunts stated.

"Let's go them aways, turonimo," the chief yelled as they jumped into the water. I blinked once, then twice, then three times, Keith and our partners did the same.

"You saw that right?" I asked them, Keith looked at the spot where the grunts had been.

"I'm not exactly sure what I saw," he answered as Glaceon and Buizel looked at us with confused looks.

"_Popcorn anyone?" _Buizel asked as he held up some popcorn, Keith and I fell anime style.

"I don't even wanna know," Keith stated as we began walking again. I shrugged at Glaceon and Buizel as we watched him before running to catch him up. He slipped his arm back around my waist when I caught up to him.

"You're weird," I stated, Keith smiled at me.

"That's why you love me," he answered, I smirked.

"Yes, I love you souly for your weirdness, it's the only good thing about you," I stated, Keith made a face of pain at that.

"Ouch baby I'm hurt," he answered as he looked at me; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't call me baby," I ordered as we walked into the school grounds, Keith let go of my waist; I almost whined in protest but stopped myself from doing so.

"Oh my, Kate, Keith, is that you?" we looked up to see Ms April walking towards us.

"Ms April, how've you been?" I asked as we walked up to her.

"Oh fine, how are you two?" she asked, Keith and I smiled.

"We're fine thanks," Keith answered as he smiled at her. Ms April gave a shocked face before smiling at me.

"You've both changed very much," she stated as she looked at us. I hadn't changed much but Keith had, for example, he had muscles, a lot of muscles and he looked great without a top and…I think I'll stop there.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you to Mr Lamont," Ms April smiled. We followed her up the steps, only to stop when we reached the top, memories came flooding back to me as I looked around.

"I remember when we first had the challenge here," Keith smiled as he looked around, I nodded my head.

"Tell me about it, I miss this place," I sighed as we carried on walking; Ms April smiled at us as she did so.

"So you've come back to help take over the world?" Mr Kaplan asked as he walked out of the training building with Ms Clair, who hit him over the head. Keith and I both laughed before we entered the school.

"I remember when you freaked out at night because you saw a Bidoof," I whispered to him, Keith held his hand over my mouth.

"Don't you even dare speak of that," he glared at me before pulling his hand away. His lips were so close, if I moved an inch I would have ended up kissing him.

"Are you two together yet?" Ms April asked as she turned to look at us, Keith and I blushed.

"N-no ma'am," we answered in a stutter, Ms April shook her head.

"You will be soon," she whispered under her breath, but we all heard her.

"_She aint wrong," _Buizel and Glaceon laughed in unison, we glared at them before following Ms April into the staff room.

"Ah Kate, Keith, so good to see you again, I trust you've been well," Mr Lamont stated.

"As well as you can be with this guy in the same room as you almost every night," I stated as I looked at Keith, who glared at me. Mr Lamont and Ms April just laughed at the both of us before they continued talking.

"You both graduated only a short time ago, so you understand how the students feel. We're looking forward to an enjoyable outdoor class. This year, again, a graduate, or should I say two graduates of our school, returns to pass on the knowledge. The torch of the ranger school tradition is handed off again. It is gratifying to see. Today's outdoor class will be held at Ascension square," Mr Lamont smiled; we nodded as Keith smiled slightly at the memory. Kellyn and Seren would have a nice time hearing about this.

"The students have been looking forward to this day. Well, so have I, actually," Mr Lamont added on, Keith and I just smiled as we waited for him to finish talking so we could go to Ascension Square.

"That goes for me too, of course. Oh, by the way, you remember Mr Kincaid don't you?" Ms April asked, Keith and I looked at her.

"How could we forget?" we asked in unison, Ms April just smiled at us.

"Yes, well, he's had to take a leave of absence for some reason," she explained, Keith and I looked at each other.

"They're lucky students then," Keith stated as I laughed a little. Ms April just shook her head, as did Mr Lamont; Keith was still the same old Keith to them.

"We have a new teacher taking his place," Ms April added.

"And his basement room's been over taken for the Test of Courage," Mr Lamont stated, Keith and I laughed at that.

"Well, we must be boring you with this school talk, let's head down to the Square, shall we?" Ms April asked, we nodded as the two walked out the room. We followed a few minutes after as we walked out the room; I stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at the picture I drew.

"Didn't know Mr Lamont hung that up," Keith stated, I smiled as I looked at it.

"Yeah, neither did I," I answered, Keith looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked, I sighed.

"Fine, just memories is all," I answered as we continued walking.

"Well, there's more to come," he stated as we walked down the steps to the Square. When we got to the bottom all the students turned to look at us, Ben walked over giving me a high five while I ruffled his hair.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Ben yelled as he hid behind Summer to fix it, everyone else just rolled their eyes at him.

"Woah, I guess a lot of people don't like Ben," Keith muttered to me, I nodded my head.

"Well everyone this is Kate and this is Keith, they'll be our teachers for today," Ms April introduced us, Keith smirked at me.

"Let the mission begin," he whispered, I smiled as I shook my head before we did our Ranger Poses.

"Would you two like explain what that was?" Ms April asked, Keith nodded his head.

"That was called a Ranger Pose, each Range has one. It's what makes them unique and make people remember who you are, you do them at the start and end of either a quest or mission," Keith stated.

"You don't do them at the start of a quest," I said as I looked at him.

"I do," he answered.

"You just like wasting time," I retorted as I put my hands on my hips giving him a stern look. He opened his mouth to talk before closing it.

"Touché," he answered as he turned back to the students, I shook my head at him before following his lead.

"How about we start with the question and answered before I kill him?" I asked, Keith glared at me.

"What did I do?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Nothing, but I still need to kill you for breaking the heating system," I answered.

"I told you that was Crawford," he glared.

"And you," I added.

"I had nothing to do with it," he stated.

"Rythmi said you did," I shot back.

"Rythmi says anything to get me into trouble," he answered.

"I'm freezing you when we get back to the Base, either that or I'm giving you a makeover as punishment," I stated, Keith looked at me with horror in his eyes before smirking.

"Are you just wanna be close to me," Keith smiled as he held his arms open, everyone was watching in amusement.

"I don't do PDA's," I stated as I turned back to everyone.

"PDA's?" Keith asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Public Displays of Affection," I stated.

"You weren't saying that on the way over here," Keith smirked.

"Ok, I think that's enough," Ms April cut in before I could say anything back, so I just glared at Keith, who smirked widely.

"Let the Question and Answers begin," Mr Lamont said as he shot us both a worried glance. I turned away from Keith before looking at the students, we pointed to individual ones as we answered their questions.

"Did you get good grades at school?" a male student asked, I looked at him.

"Me yes, him no," I answered, Keith just gave a thumbs up with a cheeky smile.

"Hey wait, I got a few," he stated as he looked at me.

"You got one, and that was only because Rythmi and I had tutored you the night before, and you fell asleep half way through that," I stated.

"Well I'm sorry, if you wanted to have made it interesting you have ta-,"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be sucking your meals through a straw," I threatened, Keith gulped before pointing to someone else.

"Is your job busy?" a female asked as she batted her eyelashes at Keith, who hid behind me a little.

"Depends on what the day's like really, it can be and it can't be," I answered.

"What do you do on a none busy day?" a male student asked.

"Oh that's easy, we play strip fish," Keith smiled, that earned him a hit over the head from me.

"We do not play strip fish, we sit around and get to know each other until there's something to be done," I corrected, "And if you say anything else perverted I will kill you, got that?" I asked as I looked at Keith, who was hiding behind Ben.

"Not my fault she doesn't like being harassed in public is it?" Ben asked, Keith glared at him.

"You're a big help," he stated as he walked back over to me, almost all the students glared at Ben, except for Summer, why? I didn't know.

"Have you ever seen a real Gigaremo?" a male student asked as he looked at us both.

"Yeah, we've seen both a Gigakeno and a Minineko," Keith answered.

"Keith stop it, just because Barlow's not here doesn't mean you have to take his place in pronouncing things wrong," I growled, Keith just laughed at me.

"Aw but you're cute when you're mad," he stated as he looked at my red face.

"Well, I'ma bout to get adorable in a minute, so shut it," I ordered, "And they're called Gigaremos and Miniremos, ignore him," I added as I looked around before pointing to another girl.

"Have you captured more than 100 pokemon Rangers?" another male asked as he looked at me and Keith.

"No but we've seen Arceus knows how many thanks to this one," Keith stated as he pointed to me, I glared at him.

"Shut it red," I hissed in a whispered to him, Keith only shrugged before pointing to someone else.

"Are you two in love with each other?" Summer asked in a cheeky tone, at that the girls glared at me while the boys glared at Keith.

"A-Are you kidding me Summer? It's bad enough Crawford and Jackie say that, not you too," I stated as I looked at Summer.

"No we don't love each other, well Kate's completely crazy about me," Keith stated with a wink in my direction.

"Yes of course I am, may I remind you that it's you who crawls into my bed every night," I stated, Keith blushed before looking away from me, Ben just raised an eye brow at him as he watched him.

"You look lonely, plus it's cold in our room," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, as cold as the Haruba Desert," I answered, Keith glared at me.

"Just shut up," he whined with a red face, I laughed at him before silencing myself. I called on another student, a girl; she glared heavily at me as I did so.

"What's life like in Vientown?" she asked, Keith perked up at that.

"Interesting," he answered.

"With a perverted brother and this guy, it's completely outta this world," I answered.

"And when she can pull things outta nowhere, well let's just say you better run for your life," Keith added.

"And when you have a crazy blond best friend with a camera and two other friends in Fiore and a best friend who's scientist at Altru Inc. you need to be careful what you do," Keith laughed as he thought of Rythmi with a camera and that picture of us.

"And when Luana has a makeup kit and my baseball bat, if you mix that with Crawford, let's just say Crawford get knocked out and gets a makeover, pictures have gone around to every Base in every Region," I added, Keith laughed harder as he tried to stop laughing. His arm flew around my shoulder for support; I rolled my eyes as he did so.

"Arceus, that was funny day," Keith stated as he breathed out a few sighs to regain his breath.

"It was the weirdest day so far," I corrected, Keith nodded.

"In other words, life in Vientown is great, just watch out for the girls, they can change moods quickly PMS an all," Keith stated.

"Ahem to that," the boys in the Outdoor Class laughed, while the girls glared at them, I just rolled my eyes.

"What's the most dangerous mission you've been on?" another girl asked just to change the topic.

"Well for me, I'd say it had to be getting a key back from Sharpedo in the ocean, which turned into a mission to get the hell away from an angry Kyogre. I ended up with Arcues knows how many scratches and bruises," I answered, everyone gasped at that but then turned to Keith.

"Most dangerous mission?" he asked as he thought for a second, "I haven't really been on any, but if I had to choose one, I'd have to say the Vien Forest Fire, since I had to avoid an agitated Blastoise," Keith answered.

"Trust me you're gonna have worse than that in the future," I stated, Keith looked at me.

"I figured that much," he said as he smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I read in the Almia Stars magazine that you're related to Jackie, the Pokemon Ranger, who else are you related to that famous?" a boy asked, I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, I knew this was directed at me.

"Well, I have another older sister, her name's Cynthia; she looked like my mom with grey eyes. Then there's Flint, he has red hair with brown eyes, don't ask where he got the red hair from, that's still a mystery to me. Then I have another cousin, called Lance, he has red hair with brown eyes, or as someone calls him, can't remember who, Fabulance. Then you all know Jackie, that's it for people I'm related to that are famous," I answered, I turned to looked at everyone, who was gaping at me, even Keith.

"What?" I asked.

"You told me Jackie was the final sibling you had," he answered.

"Oh sorry, I thought you knew about Cynthia and Flint," I stated, Keith shook his head, "Ok, well close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I added, Keith did as told as he looked around, the only one not gaping was Ben.

"What's wrong Ben, to stuck up to gape?" a girl asked him, Summer glared at her.

"Leave him alone," she growled, the girl scoffed.

"Piss off prissy pants," the girl retorted.

"Ben, Summer, is there something I'm missing here?" I asked as I looked at Ben, who sighed.

"You're not missing anything," he answered.

"Really, ben I like to know what's going off in my family's lives, now am I missing something here?" I asked again, this time more stern.

"You're related to him?" asked a male.

"Yeah, he's my cousin form my dad's side," I answered as I looked at him, "So I'd appreciate it if you all left him alone," I added as I looked at everyone with a glare, they all flinched before nodding their heads.

"Is something bad taking place in Almia right now?" a male student asked, Keith looked at him.

"Unfortunately yes, but it's nothing you need to worry about," he answered, the male student nodded his head.

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?" a female student asked as she looked at us.

"Depends on where your family lives. Mine live in Chicole Village, so for me no. However, if your family live father away I'm sure your Base leader would allow you time off to see them," I answered with a smiled; the female student sighed in relief.

"May I touch your awesome styler?" another female student asked, Keith and I both took off our stylers as we passed them around the class.

"Do you sleep in pajamas at night?" a male student asked.

"You wanna ask that again?" Keith and Ben asked in unison, while Ms April scolded the boy.

"Yes I do, he sleeps in his boxes," I answered as I nodded my head to Keith, who looked at me.

"You don't seem to mind," he stated, I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's because you have something to look at," I answered before slapping a hand over my mouth, "I did not just say that," I muttered.

"KEITH YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE TO ME!" I yelled at him, Keith just laughed at me.

"Yeah, I know I am, and that's why you love it," he smirked at me as he winked; I blushed a vibrant red before turning away from him.

"You're also a dick headed pervert," I added, Keith just laughed at me this time before smiling innocently.

"Did you have a crush on anyone in the Ranger School?" a female student asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked as I looked at the students, all of them turned to look at each other before blushing and looked back at us.

"Yes I did," I answered.

"Who?" Keith asked, I looked at him.

"Aw, is Keith jealous?" I asked, Keith blushed before turning away from me.

"Don't be stupid," he answered.

"What about you, did you like anyone?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"Yeah and?" he asked, I smirked at him.

"Aw, Keithy got a crush," I smiled.

"Don't call me Keithy, Katherine," he shot back, I looked at him, while Ben backed away, taking Summer with him.

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I looked at Keith, who smirked.

"Your name," he stated, I grabbed his arm before tackling him to the ground. Keith pushed me off of him with ease, I went at him again, he only picked me up in a fireman's carry.

"I hate you," I huffed as I folded my arms.

"Love you too, Katie," he smiled as he set me down, I humphed before turning away from him, "Nice ass," he said, I turned back to him with a blush.

"You're so dead when we get to the Base," I stated, Keith smirked before walking back to the pledge stone.

"Did you ever used to be anything else, other than a Ranger?" a female student asked.

"I used to be a trainer," I smiled.

"I used to be a baby, before becoming a toddler then a child, then a preteen, then a teen, then a Ranger," Keith answered.

"So when did you become a pervert?" I asked.

"What you entered the school," he answered with a smirk.

"Great, wish I never came in now," I shot back; Keith pouted at me before laughing a little. I smiled as I shook my head at him.

"Is that it? Is everyone out of questions?" Ms April asked as two of the students handed Keith and I our stylers back.

"I have a question," we all turned to see the two grunts from the bridge, "Dear Rangers, why did you decide to mess with us?" the same one asked, I glared at him.

"You really need an answer?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Ms April asked as they walked down the steps, "I absolutely forbid you to lay a hand on my students, if you do, you'll suffer severe pain," she added on, though her threat was an empty threat. One of the grunts walked forwards before touching Ben, that was all I needed.

I grabbed the twats hand and twisted until a cracking sound was heard. I twisted more until a ripping sound was heard, I stopped there. Looking at the guy I saw his bone had ripped out of his arm, splitting the skin in two. Keith just shrugged.

"Can't say she didn't warn you," he stated as the grunt cried on his knees. The second grunt ran to his side as he pulled out a Miniremo.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed as he sent out two Carnivine to attack me. Keith tackled me out the way of the pokemon before we both got up and caught one each. It didn't take long, but when we finished the two grunts were gone.

"Damn," I muttered, Ms April walked over to us while the students all cheered at us.

"Thank you for keeping our students safe, this is sure to have been a day they'll never forget," Ms April smiled.

"We have one last question," Summer and Ben spoke up, Keith and I looked at them.

"Is it fun being a Ranger?" they asked in sync, we smiled as Buizel hopped onto Keith's shoulder.

"Words can't describe what it's like," I answered.

"It can if you have a partner like this," Keith stated as Buizel began tugging on his hair.

"_YOU DON'T SAVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT, YOU COULD HAVE INJURED KATE! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? DON'T ANSWER THAT, YOU ARE STUPID! IF KATE'S INJURED I'LL KILL YOU! SO WILL GLACEON, JACKIE, HASTINGS, CRAWFORD, BEN, SUMMER, REMI, FREYA, ADIR, WENDY, FLINT, LANCE, CYNTHIA, JAKE AND MANY, MANY MORE PEOPLE!" _Buizel yelled as he went Buizatouille on Keith's ass.

"What's he doing?" Ms April asked.

"Buizel always goes Buizatouille when Keith's done something wrong," I answered.

"So what's he done wrong?" Mr Lamont asked.

"I have no idea," I answered as I watched Keith run around Ascension Square trying to get the pokemon off his head.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!" Keith yelled as he ran around, I just shook my head as Ms April led the students inside with Mr Lamont. Summer and Ben stayed as they did so.

"Shouldn't we help?" Ben asked as he looked at Keith.

"Buizel! Come here!" I called, the pokemon hopped off of Keith's head as he walked over to me.

"Woah, he seems to like you better," Summer stated, I shook my head.

"Buizel loves Keith more than he lets on," I smiled as Keith came over rubbing his head, anime tears fell down his cheeks as he did so.

"I hate it when you do that," Keith whined as he sniffed.

"Man up dude," Ben smiled as he looked at Keith, who carried on crying.

"Aw, Keith need someone to kiss his boo-boo better?" I asked in a baby voice, Keith glared at me before nodding his head. I laughed as I kiss his head better before we all walked up the steps.

"It was nice to see you again Ben," I smiled as I hugged him, Ben nodded his head.

"Ditto," he answered as he hugged me back.

"We'll see you again soon," Summer smiled as she held her hand out to me.

"Give me a hug, you're gonna be my future cousin in law one day," I smiled as I looked at Ben, who blushed but glared at me, Summer also blushed, while Keith laughed at them.

"See you two soon," I smiled as we walked out the gates of the Ranger School.

"I take it everyone in your family tease people," Keith stated as he looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Pretty much, oh yeah, Keith," I said, the boy turned to me only to be hit over the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Embarrassing me in there and breaking the heating system," I stated as we walked over to the bridge.

"I told you that was Crawford's idea, I had a little bit to do with it, that's all," he retorted.

"So you admit you had something to do with it?" I asked, Keith looked at me before frowning.

"I don't like this game anymore," he answered; I gave him a confused look.

"When did we start playing a game?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"I don't know," he answered with a laugh, Buizel and Glaceon shook their heads as they laughed at us. I sighed as we walked into the Base, it was still red hot.

"Glaceon why don't you go down to Partner Farm for the night?" I asked, Glaceon nodded her head as she started for the door.

"_I WANNA GO!"_ Buizel yelled as he ran up to her, Keith watched as he left with Glaceon.

"That was unexpected," he stated, I looked at him before shrugging.

"Welcome back you two, Luana's out patrolling, grab something to eat and you can call it a day," Crawford smiled as he looked at us. We nodded as we walked into the kitchen; we grabbed some food before walking back into the reception.

"Oh and Ms April called to say thanks for protecting the Ranger School Student, good work you two, we'll tell Barlow when he returns," Crawford smiled, Keith and I nodded as we walked to our room, which wasn't any better than the reception.

"It's still so hot," I moaned as we walked in.

"If you're gonna moan anything make it my name, it turns me on," Keith smirked, I smacked him only to have my hand hit his bare chest, I blushed red.

"Warn a girl when you're taking your top off," I ordered, Keith smirked as he walked over to his bed.

"Why? You know you love it, you admitted it," he stated, I glared at him before falling back onto my bed. I took my jacket off as I kicked my shoes and socks off, being left in my black skin tight shirt and my Ranger shorts.

Please let it cool down soon. I looked over at Keith, who had stripped to his boxes as he stood near the window.

"There's no wind," he frowned as he looked at the sky. I sighed as I looked at him, Arceus, I was going to melt if I didn't do something soon, or take my top off. I sighed as I took my black shirt off, revealing my black and red lacy bra. I really was going to kill Crawford for this stupid idea.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you wanted me that much," Keith smirked as his eyes trailed over my chest before he licked his lips.

"Arceus, I hate you Keith," I growled, though it came out more like a moan.

"Oh, say my name like that again," he whispered in a husky voice.

"I really hate you," I growled this time as I rolled over to face away from him.

"You've got matching underwear?" he asked as he looked at my ass, I blushed a little.

"Maybe," I answered as I felt my legs, they were sweaty. I sighed as I sat up, reaching my arms up around my head as I took my pigtails out.

"Damn you have no idea how sexy you are," Keith whispered to me, I turned to look at him startled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Damn, did I say that out loud?" he asked as he blushed, I just nodded my head before lying back down on my bed. A cool wind blew through the window as I laid on my back. I sighed as I felt my shorts stick to me.

"Keith, if you make any perverted remark or try anything tonight I'll kill you," I stated as I took my shorts off, I saw Keith bite his lip to stop the remark coming out of his mouth.

The sun was setting quickly on the horizon as Keith and I both stayed in silence, both in our underwear. I sighed as I rolled over, my eyes closing as I did so.

"Night Keith," I whispered as I closed them. I felt movement on my bed before Keith's arm slid around my waist, "What are you-,"

"I won't touch you any place I shouldn't, you have my word," Keith cut me off; I sighed but nodded my head.

"Fine, but if you do, I'll kill you," I stated as I turned around to face his chest. I buried my head in it considering there was still a bit of sunlight seeping in through the closed curtains. Keith's grip of my waist tightened as he buried his head in my hair, he kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on it.

"Night Kate," he whispered to me, I was barely conscious but I heard him. I know I shouldn't have been hot or tired considering I lived in Summerland, but this heat wasn't natural, so it made me sleepy. I yawned as I let my mind wander away from the heat, I would definitely need a shower in the morning.

* * *

**O.O ok I was so, erm, shocked writing that I don't even know what to put here, well, I hope you all liked it.**

**Kate: DAMN YOU CRAWFORD! *Shakes fists in air***

**Keith: You know you loved it! *Smirks suggestively at Kate***

**Kate: *Blushes***

**Me *Sweat drops* **

**Well there you have it, please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, which'll probably be tomorrow, please REVIEW :D**


	32. CRAWFORD! Wait BARLOW'S GONE

**Kates' P.O.V**

"KATE! IT'S TERRIBLE JUST TERRIBLE!" I stirred when I heard Crawford yelling at me. Somehow, during the night, the blanket had worked its way onto Keith and I, I had no idea how though.

"What the hell could be so _terrible _to barge in here at," Keith looked at the clock before speaking again, when did he wake up? Never mind, the time was…..

"SIX THIRTY!?" Keith and I both yelled as we shot up in bed to glare at Crawford.

"Well, I have a reasonably good explanation for it. I doubt you two have a reasonably explanation for being in your underwear in the same bed. Keith, what did you do to Kate?" Crawford asked threateningly as he glared at Keith. I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"Crawford, what's so terrible?" I asked as I rolled my eyes before folding my arms over my chest. Keith just rolled his eyes as he laid back down in my bed. He rested his right hand behind his head as he closed his eyes facing the wall.

"Barlow's signal's gone missing off the Union's map," Crawford answered, his voice became panicky as he spoke. Keith shot right up as we both looked at each other.

"We'll be right out," we stated in unison. Crawford nodded his head once before running out the room.

"We're never going to live this down," Keith stated as he looked from me to him.

"If he tells Rythmi, then we'll never live it down," I corrected. Keith shrugged before jumping up out the bed.

"Whatever, I'm getting in the shower," he called before walking into the bathroom, "Who fixed the AC and the heating system anyway?" Keith asked through the door. I could hear the water running though.

"No idea, probably Elaine, she is the mechanic after all," I answered.

"Really, I thought she was the crazy woman who broke things," Keith answered.

"No you're thinking of Luana," I stated with a laugh.

"Crawford's not gonna like that," Keith laughed through the door before I heard the water turn off. He stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, while I walked passed him into the bathroom.

"AH! KEITH! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO PICK UP YOUR DIRTY BOXERS?!" I yelled through the door, only to be met with a chuckle from Keith. I sighed before shaking my head and getting in the shower.

I emerged a minute later in a towel, just like Keith had. I walked over to my drawers before pulling out some pants and a bra. I then grabbed my uniform before going back into the bathroom. I came back out again fully dressed and ready to go.

"C'mon, Crawford's gonna have a fit if we're not there in a minute," I stated as we walked out the door. Buizel jumped onto Keith's head, while Glaceon jumped into my arms, she never did that, only when she was scared.

"This can't be good," I sighed as we walked into the reception. I was right, it wasn't good. Max and Phantom, some Dim Sun Grunts and a lot of fire type and grass type pokemon.

"That explains why you two were scared," Keith muttered as he looked at his dad, "We have bigger things to deal with than you and your cronies, so just leave," he glared at his father and Phantom as he spoke. Max only smirked as he moved aside. A boy around Crawford's age stepped out; he had black hair with brown eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and black trainers. Keith flinched a little as he saw the boy, who smirked at him. Rythmi rushed over to me and Keith, with Elaine, Luana and Crawford in tow.

"Nice to see you again, little bro," the boy smirked; Keith gritted his teeth as he balled his fists. This was his brother? Was he the one that was in prison? Keith didn't speak of any other brother, so it had to be.

"My aren't you a pretty brunette," the boy smirked as he winked at me.

"Keep away from her, Kai," Keith growled as he looked at the boy, who I now knew was Kai. Kai advanced on his brother as he looked at Keith. He towered over him by a good two or three feet.

"And what are you gonna do? You can't do jack shit," Kai smirked as he punched Keith in the gut. Our eyes went wide as we looked at Kai, "Now come with me pretty girl and I won't hurt you," Kai smiled sweetly as he held his hand out. Keith looked up at him then me.

I took Kai's hand, everyone gasped at that, even Phantom and Max. I pulled Kai forwards before punching him in the gut like he had with Keith.

"You hurt my friends, you've already hurt me," I growled as I looked down on the boy. I didn't care if he was older, I didn't care if he was stronger, heck at this minute, I didn't care if he was the fucking King of the regions. No one messed with my friends.

"I suggest you get out of here before I lose it," I added silently as I looked down at him. Anger flashed in my eyes before I felt a burn on my right arm, they had sent the pokemon to attack.

"_HANDS OFF THE GIRL!" _i heard someone yell, was that Mewtwo? I looked to my left to see Mewtwo attack the pokemon that just attacked me. As if on cue the Base filled with all kinds of legendary pokemon. Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Latios, Latias and Victini. I was sure the ones who couldn't fit in Base were watching form some place close by.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," that wasn't my dad, that was…..

"ARCEUS?!" Keith and I yelled as we looked around, he wasn't in here.

"Got that right," Arceus' reply came, "No one and I mean no one touches or harms my daughter," he growled as a bright light filled the room….only the light was coming from me.

My eyes closed as I found myself engulfed in it. An unknown source of energy shot through my body as I felt my clothes change. My hair grew; soon my whole look was different, though my body remained the same.

When the light died down I was in a long white dress. Two rings went around my stomach, the same as what Arceus had on him. My eyes had changed to a piercing red with a green outline; I also wore gold shoes to complete this look.

"You shall not harm Kate," the words came from my mouth, but they weren't my words, they were Arceus' words.

"Is he?" Rythmi asked in shock.

"Arceus is controlling Kate's mind to fend off Max, Phantom, Kai and Dim Sun," Crawford whispered in amazement. I was fully conscious during this, but for some reason I couldn't control my own mind. Honestly, at this moment in time, I didn't think I wanted to.

I looked to my left to see all the legendary pokemon bow to me before standing up right again. They turned their attention back to the remaining three people, being Phantom, Max and Kai. The Dim Sun Grunts had ran off long ago, along with their pokemon….smart move really.

"You shall not harm Kate, if you come anywhere near her or her friends again, you will suffer severe consequences," again Arceus' words left my mouth. My voice came out hard and cold with the way he spoke, because I couldn't get to my mind to take control, I had no power over the emotions that would be in my voice. I guess I missed how Arceus speaks without emotion in his voice.

Phantom gulped as he looked at me, however Max and Kai remained perfectly still.

"Mewtwo, would you do the honours?" I asked, Mewtwo smirked before sending out a big pink ball of energy to the three of them. The ball missed them as they dodged it, luckily Mew stopped it from hitting any wall in the Base, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to have to tell Barlow we made a huge dint in the wall. I can imagine his face before blaming the whole thing on Crawford.

"We will be back, this isn't the end," Max hissed as he looked at me.

"I know, but the outcome of this game, will end more different than you may think," those words were both mine and Arceus'. With that, we watched Phantom, Max and Kai leave the Base. I felt a warmth engulf me again before I was back into my Ranger attire.

I turned to see everyone staring at me with a shocked expression. I cocked a brow at them before turning to the legendary pokemon, who were smiling at me.

"Thank you everyone," I smiled; they all nodded as Celebi flew over to me before touching my one burn and healing it, she then went to inspect Keith.

"I'm fine," Keith smiled as he looked at Celebi, who poked his stomach, Keith then winced in pain. Celebi shook her head as she placed a hand on it before flying back over to Mewtwo and the others.

"I owe you all, thank you so much," I smiled as the pokemon exited the Base, the same way they entered, which I assumed was by the help of Arceus.

"That was totally freaky," Crawford eventually spoke up. I nodded my head as I looked at him, but then again, this was just a normal day for us, well sort of.

"Erm, Crawford, what about Barlow?" I asked, Crawford's eyes went wide as he began panicking again. Rythmi and Amina shook their heads; Amina had remained behind the desk, considering it was where the legendary pokemon were stood.

"Barlow's signal's disappeared inside Boyleland Volcano, we don't know how or why all we know is it's gone. We're sending you and Keith to go find him," Rythmi responded as Luana and Elaine tried to calm Crawford down, but it wasn't working so well.

"Hopefully, he was just being a klutz and dropped it in the lava," Amina sighed as she shook her head, "But Barlow's not that stupid and we're all worried about him. The Ranger Union contacted us when he didn't report in last night when he was meant to, then his signal just disappeared on the screen," Amina added on as she looked at a panicking Crawford.

"Do I wanna know?" Keith asked as he pointed to Crawford, I shook my head.

"Don't even ask," I answered, I walked over to Crawford before placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get Barlow back, with any luck it'll be Dim Sun, and we can easily kick their butts," I smiled as I tried to cheer him up. Crawford stood, smiled then hugged me before looking at Keith and me.

"This is to be treated as a full on Ranger Mission, out boss is missing and now we have to find him. I'm not saying this is a search and rescue, I'm saying this is a search, rescue and destroy whoever has Barlow. Kate, Keith, you are both entrusted with this mission, please bring our leader back safely," Crawford then turned to me, "You better be extra careful, I don't want a message from Keith asking how much I'd kill him if you fell in the lava," he added on, I held my hands up in defence.

"No promises," I laughed, Crawford glared at me, I sighed, "I promise," I stated as I hugged Crawford before looking at Glaceon, leaving Keith to talk to Crawford.

"You can sit this out if you need to," I smiled as I petted Glaceon's head. She shook her head before smiling at me.

"_No way, I wanna kick some Dim Sun Butt, besides I need to regain myself after that, ahem, scene," _Glaceon stated as she blushed a little, I smiled at her before standing up, I had previously knelt down in front of her.

"You'll always be number one to me Glaceon," I smiled as a gave a thumbs up. Glaceon smiled back at me as I did so.

"_And me," _Buizel added as he hopped up onto my shoulder before sitting on Glaceon's back, I laughed at the two of them before Keith walked over to me, his face completely red.

"I don't think I'm even going to ask," I raised a brow as a looked at Crawford, who was smiling like a mad man on drugs.

"G-good, let just….go," Keith muttered as said our goodbyes and walked out the door.

"How do we get to Boyleland?" Keith asked as we were halfway through the Vien Forest, I looked up before thinking.

"There's a sailor I know who has a boat that goes to Boyleland, he should be able to take us," I smiled as we continued walking. Glaceon and Buizel walked in front of us to avoid the silence between us.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to ask, why are you so silent? Was it something Crawford said?" I asked, Keith looked at me before shaking his head.

"No, well, yes, but then again, no, I just," he sighed at that, "I don't know, I'll let you know when I figure it out," he added as we carried on walking. I frowned at him before nodding my head.

"If you're sure," I smiled comfortingly, Keith nodded his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets before we came to the entrance of Pueltown, "C'mon," I smiled as I grabbed his arm before dragging him with me to the boat shack.

We walked over to a red captain, I could never remember his name, I always call him Red, or Crimson, or Merlot, he likes the last one best.

"Yo, Merlot," I smiled as I walked over, Merlot looked at me before smiling, he set down a paper he was reading.

"What's happening Kate?" he asked as he looked at me. I smiled at him before explaining the story to him; he nodded and listened to every detail of it.

"TO BOYLELAND WE GO!" he yelled after I was finished, Keith covered his ears before looking at the captain.

"You don't waste time do you?" he asked, Merlot looked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"Who's our boyfriend?" he asked as he looked at me, I shook my head before sighing.

"Merlot this is Keith, Keith this is Merlot, the Scarlet Captain," I smiled; Keith rolled his eyes at me.

"Figure that much out, nice to meet you," Keith smiled as he stuck his hand out, Merlot shook it before we walked to his boat. We all hopped in as Merlot went to his cabin. Keith and I sat on the benches with Buizel and Glaceon at our feet.

"So do you really think it's Dim Sun that's got Barlow?" Keith asked as we began moving slowly on the ocean, I looked at him.

"Honestly, I've got no idea, but I don't want to think of other possibilities. What I would like to know is where Kincaid went to after we graduated," I stated as I looked at the sky, ok bad idea, it was going by way to fast.

"Maybe he became a Dim Sun leader," Keith laughed, I looked at him in shock.

"Don't even joke about that. We'd be running to save the day while fighting him, all he'd be doing is yelling 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS', then lecture us to death on why we shouldn't do it," I stated, Keith and I both laughed at that before the boat slowed down a little.

"Why we slowing down?" Keith asked as he looked around. I looked up to see plenty of Drifloon flying towards the volcano on Boyleland.

"Look," I smiled as I pointed upwards. Keith's eyes followed my hand as he smiled at the sight. Buizel and Glaceon walked over to us before Buizel jumped up trying to get one of them. Keith and I both laughed at him.

"Looks, like you're a couple of lucky kids. Not many people see the Drifloon Migration like this," Merlot stated as he looked at us with a sly smile.

"Drifloon Migration?" Keith asked as he looked at me for an answered.

"Every year the Drifloon migrate to Boyleland Volcano. There's an old saying that if a couple see the pokemon then they'll be together forever or something along those lines," I answered, I didn't miss the small blush creeping its way onto Keith's face.

"_AH! LITTLE HELP?!" _Buizel yelled as he clutched onto the Drifloon, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Just let go, you're a water pokemon aren't you?" he asked, Buizel looked at him before letting go of the Drifloon. Once he hit the water he climbed back onto the boat before shaking the water off of him, hitting me and Keith with it in the process.

"Hey," I laughed along with Keith.

"_I forgot I was a water type," _Buizel muttered to himself but we all heard it. I opened my mouth to say something only to have it covered by Keith's hand.

"Don't ask, I don't even wanna know," Keith stated, I nodded before I felt something bump on my head; it was a Drifloon, two at that. Keith laughed as the two got lodged in my hair. I glared at him before laughing as three got lodged in his.

"Hey, ah, come on guys, get out," Keith groaned as he looked at the pokemon, trying his best to untangle them.

"They like you," I smiled, Keith glared at me.

"No they don't, no one likes me," he muttered.

"I like you," I stated, Keith looked at me before blushing and looking away. I laughed a little as I untangled the two Drifloon from my hair, "Here, let me help," I ordered as I saw Keith struggling. I sat over his lap, both my knees straddling either side of his hips before starting to untangle the mess. I was so focused on doing that, I didn't notice how close my chest was to his face. He either really loved it, or was really nervous about it, but this is Keith we're talking about, when's he ever nervous?

Merlot laughed as he looked at the both of us. Once the last Drifloon was untangled from Keith's head we turned to look at him.

"Have you seen how you're sat?" he asked me, I looked down at the same time Keith looked up. My face flushed bright red as did his before I jumped away from him in shock. I ended up tripping over nothing and almost going off the edge of the boat.

A hand gripped mine at the last minute as Keith or Merlot pulled me back onto the boat. We landed with a grunt as I fell on top of…Keith, should have known, he's been coming to the rescue for me a lot lately.

"Well, that was fun, let's never do that again," Keith smirked as he spoke; I could see the humour in his eyes as he looked at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him as the boat started moving faster again.

I climbed off of Keith before sitting on one of the benches on the boat. Keith copied my motions as he sat opposite me. I smiled before taking out a pokeball and throwing it in the air, I never did re-release Sharpedo.

"_WASSUP?!" _he yelled as he looked at me, Keith, Buizel and Glaceon.

"You can go back into the ocean now, you need to find your friends again," I smiled at the pokemon, who pouted at me.

"_I wanna stay with you,"_ he stated, I smiled at him before nodding my head, there was no point arguing, plus it would take forever to find his friends again.

"Alright, return," I answered as I returned Sharpedo to his pokeball; he might come in handy on this mission.

"So, we dock in Boyleland then what?" Keith asked, I looked up at him.

"We go to the elder, get permission to enter the volcano, find Barlow, kick some butt along the way then we're home free," I answered, Keith looked at me before laughing a little.

"How is it, you can always look on the bright side of things?" he asked, I smiled widely at him.

"I have a very, very optimistic cousin, you've already met him," I answered.

"You mean Ben?"

"No I mean the leprechaun," I answered sarcastically.

"Really? Those dudes are creepy," Keith stated, I laughed at him before the boat stopped at Boyleland.

"Welcome to Boyleland," Merlot smiled as we jumped off the boat. I looked around, rocks, rocks, rock stairs, houses, rocks, rocks and guess what? MORE ROCKS! That never gets old to say.

"So, where's the elder?" Keith asked as we walked up the steps. There was an elderly man in the middle of the small village, when he saw us; he retreated back to his house.

"That would be the elder," I sighed as we walked over to the Elder's house.

"Excuse me? Elder?" I asked as we walked in, the elder turned to us with a furious expression on his face, Keith took a step back, along with Buizel and Glaceon.

"What's this, more Dim Sun? I don't have any more pokemon you took them all from us, you no good, low life thieves," the elder growled as he looked at us. I placed my hands on my hips, putting on a pouting face.

"I actually take offence to being called a Dim Sun, I want nothing more than to kick their Arceus forsaken asses," I stated, the older man's eyes went wide as he looked at me.

"My, Katherine, is that you?" he asked, I sighed as he looked at me.

"Of course it is, but seriously, the name's Kate," I answered.

"Sure thing Bate," I face palmed at that, while Keith, Glaceon and Buizel snickered at me.

"Moving on," I muttered to myself, "Our boss came here a few days ago looking for Dim Sun, now his signal's gone off the grid. We need your permission to enter the volcano and find Barlow and the missing pokemon," I explained, the elder looked at me before smiling.

"Sure thing Hate, go on in, but only the left side," the elder answered.

"The name's Kate, and thank you elder," I smiled bowing slightly as I walked towards Keith, Glaceon and Buizel, who were holding in their laughter.

"No problem Nate," I heard the elder call as I stepped outside with Keith and our Partners, it was then that they started laughing like crazy.

"I'm seriously gonna hurt you three," I glared at them; Keith held his hands up in defence.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Keith said in between laughs. I sighed as I shook my head before walking with the three stooges to the volcano.

"Hey baby," we stopped when a bleach blond girl walked up to Keith, I felt my stomach twist.

"Yeah?" Keith asked as he looked her up and down.

"How about we go somewhere and have a lil' fun, if you know what I mean. I've always loved a man in uniform," she stated with a wink, Keith's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"I prefer brunettes," he retorted as he looked at her, Glaceon and Buizel both looked at me on that note. I just looked at them with a confused expression, they both face palmed.

"Well, pretend I'm a brunette, whatever floats your boat honey," she girl smiled flirtatiously as she slid an arm around Keith's neck. His eyes narrowed even further, almost closing as their faces moved closer together. I turned around, walking away, not being able to see any more of it.

"KATE!" I heard Keith call, I risked a look back to see the girl glaring at me as Keith ran up to me, "Why'd you leave?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You were having 'private time' with Miss Whoresalot over there," I answered as I turned around walking to the volcano again.

"Aw jealous?" he asked, I balled my fists at that, "You were weren't you?" he asked again as I carried on walking, I tried my best to ignore him, which was proving difficult.

"Hey Kate," I turned to see a boy with black hair and green eyes; I cocked a brow as I looked at the boy.

"Hi?" I greeted, though it came out more of a question, "Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but I know you. My friends and I were heading to do a little messing around, if you get me, we were wondering if you'd want to ditch the looser and come with us," he stated, Keith balled his fists at that, I saw him take a step forwards before I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"If you really know who I am then you know my answer to your question. I'm on a mission and if you do not leave at this moment in time, I will lose my temper, so leave," I answered in a calm tone, this only made the boy smirk at me.

"Ouch, feisty one," he said as he grabbed my free hand, the one that wasn't holding Keith back, "It'll only before a little while, c'mon," he ordered as he began dragging me.

"Let me go," I ordered as I dug my heels into the ground, I felt Keith grab my other hand before he pulled me back to him. I yelped as I tumbled into his chest. My face flushed red as I looked up at him, Buizel and Glaceon growled at the boy as he looked at Keith with a death glare.

"When a lady says no, she means no," Keith growled as he looked up, the anger and hatred in his eyes was unbelievable, at least, to me it was.

"Dude, stop being such a cock blocker, you're honestly telling me you don't want any of her," the boy said, I looked from him back to Keith, I think he lost. Keith released me from his one arm hold as he walked calmly over to the boy. Keith's head was down, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Never, ever, talk about her like she's some piece of meat," Keith growled as his fist came back colliding with the boys jaw and nose. I winced a little as I froze in place, Buizel ran over to Keith to try and calm him down, while Glaceon stayed like me, frozen in place.

"You think you're so great?" I turned to see the bleach blond, great, just when things couldn't get any worse.

"Let me tell you, that Ranger there is mine, so keep your grabby pathetic hands off of him. He'd never go for someone like you, you're a pathetic child. A worthless piece of shit, he's only treating you nicely and protecting you because he feels sorry for you-,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked as I looked at the bleach blond, something inside me snapped on that note, "You go around telling people their pathetic and a piece of shit," I laughed for a second, "You're the one who goes around whoring herself off to anything that'll fuck her. You've got no dignity, no honour; you're the worthless piece of shit. I'm a highly respectable Ranger and if you think he'd ever go for someone like you, you're living in lala land honey," I stated, my voice was calm, my head was down, I didn't want to look her in the eyes, I could tell mine were changing to a different colour.

"You fucking bitch, do you have any idea who I am?" she asked me, I looked up at her this time.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked as my eyes glew white, the blond gasped before backing away from me a little.

"Impossible," she whispered as she looked at me, my eyes turned back to their normal blue colour.

"I suggest you get out of here, before I lose it," I growled as she ran off. I turned to see Keith was blocking the boy from hitting him. I pulled Keith back away from him.

"Take your pick Kate, us or him, you'll know you'll have a better time with us," the boy stated with a wink, Keith went for him again, but I held his arm tighter.

"I've been through Arceus knows how much shit today. I'm one comment away from losing it and taking it out on the nearest thing to me, right now that's you. I chose Keith, not because you made me chose, or because we're on a mission, it's because we have a missing leader and we're going to find him. Hit on me _ever again _and I'll show you how much you'll wish you never knew me," I growled as I pulled Keith away from the boy, leaving him shocked and speechless.

We stood at the steps to the volcano, I sighed as I slumped onto one of the steps. Keith joined me shortly after he realised I wasn't walking up them behind him.

"You ok?" Keith asked, I sighed as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm asking Barlow to put a punching bag in our room," I answered, Keith laughed at that.

"Maybe, but I think you'd end up swinging on it like a monkey," he stated, I punched him lightly on the arm as I laughed a little.

"What ya tryna say?" I asked him, Keith smiled as he looked at him.

"That you're a monkey, a cheeky one at that," he stated, I laughed more this time, "I heard what you said to the bleach blond," he added, I felt my stomach twist again.

"Sorry if I said anything that was false," I apologized. I felt Keith place his left arm around my shoulder as he poked my cheek.

"You didn't say anything wrong, everything you said was the truth," he stated, I gave him a quizzical look.

"I thought-,"

"I was wrong," Keith cut me off; I gave him an even more confused look, "Arceus I hate you sometimes Kate, I was wrong to think that all girls were just something to look at. You showed me they're for much more," he smiled innocently.

"You're welcome…..I think," I answered hesitantly, Keith laughed at me.

"Don't think I'll stop being a pervert though," he stated with a wink, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't have you any other way," I answered as I looked at the sky, the sun wasn't even in the centre yet, making it around tenish, not even that.

"Thank you," I said after a moment of short silence, Keith's arm still around my shoulders.

"For?" he asked, I smiled as I looked at him.

"Sticking up for me," I answered, Keith smiled as he stood up.

"No problem, now we've got a missing leader to find, you coming or not?" Keith asked.

"Oh my Arceus, Barlow!" I almost exclaimed as I jumped to my feet, almost falling off the step I was on.

"Easy there Tigger," Keith stated, I glared at him.

"Did you really just call me a character out of a children's show?" I asked, Keith nodded his head as he smiled innocently. We began walking up the steps to the entrance of the volcano.

"You're not one for mushy moments are you?" I asked, Keith smiled as he looked at me.

"Nope, I have to ruin it in some way," he answered, I laughed again before looking at Buizel and Glaceon, who were in front of us.

"Seriously though, thank you," I smiled as I planted a small kiss on Keith's cheek. I felt them heat up on my lips as I did so. I then took off running ahead to our Partners before turning to see Keith stood there with his hand on his cheek.

"YOU COMING?! WE GOT A MISSING LEADER TO FIND!" I stated as I looked at him. I saw a faint smile on Keith's lips as he ran to catch me up. We spoke to the guy at the entrance, who allowed us to enter once the elder had come along to yell at him. I looked at Keith, who looked at me before we looked at our Partners.

"You ready?" Keith asked us all.

"Always," I answered.

"_We were born ready," _Glaceon and Buizel answered as we started to walk into the volcano.

* * *

**Well, I needed something to make another Kate and Keith moment; Crawford had no camera this time, so no black mail this time, unfortunately. Seren and Kellyn should be seen in the next chapter, also for the last chapter I couldn't remember what to put for it, now I do. I wanted to say thank you for everyone who reviewed me some questions, really appreciate it :D now if you review, I wonder what'll happen next, REVIEW :D**


	33. Kate's Almost Early Death, Arguments

**Kates' P.O.V**

"Well where to?" Keith asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, I shook my head as I watched him. Buizel and Glaceon both snickered at me, I just glared at them.

"Well, let's go outside for a moment or so, maybe there's a pokemon out there that could help us," if memory serves, I was right, there should be some Drifloon out there that could lift us over the steam coming from the floor of the volcano. Luckily I was right there was.

"Ok, are you psychic?" Keith asked as he looked me up and down, I turned to look at him.

"It's a possibility, after all, I am Summerland's Gift," I stated as I looked at him, Keith just gave me a black 'I-forgot-about-that' face. I watched as Glaceon and Buizel both face palmed, honestly I couldn't blame them.

"Ok, how about we just catch this guy?" Keith asked as he tried to change the subject, I smirked.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily," I whispered as he caught the pokemon.

"You're evil, you know that?" Keith asked as he finished the capture, I smiled widely before clapping my hands together.

"You noticed," I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"You're worse than Crawford," I head Keith mutter, my eyes snapped open as I looked at him.

"I TAKE A HUGE AMOUNT OF AFFENCE TO THAT!" I yelled as I chased him back inside the volcano.

"Ow, ow, OW! OK YOU WIN!" Keith yelled as Buizel went Buizatouille on his ass. I just lagged behind as he was being tortured.

"_YOU NEVER INSULT KATE LIKE THAT! EVER! DO YOU HEAR ME KEITH?!" _Buizel yelled, Glaceon just shook her head, while I smiled a toothy smile, for some reason I was feeling very, very goofy, even after the fiasco outside the volcano.

I watched as Keith ran into one of the walls of the volcano. I winced at the sight before rushing to his aid.

"Keith? Are you ok?" I asked, concern laced my voice, though you could tell I obviously wanted to laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh," Keith muttered as he turned to face me, his face was burned a little from the heat of the rock. I covered my mouth with my right hand to hide my amusement.

"Here. Lemme help," I ordered as I took my bag from around my shoulder, I never go anywhere without it, as you can tell. I grabbed my mini first aid kit before applying some burn ointment to Keith's burn.

"This is really getting out of hand," Keith muttered as he looked at Buizel, who looked like he had just figured out one of Einstein's problems.

"_Hey, Barlow's missing, we haven't seen him in a while," _at that Keith fell over anime style, while Glaceon shook her head, I just looked at Buizel with a blank expression.

"Well, now that we're all on the same page, how about we go?" Keith asked as he sweat dropped while ushering us towards a small river of lava.

"Erm, sure," I answered as we walked towards the lava. The Drifloon made a happy noise, before it draped its, string like, arms around me before draping them around Keith, who was then pushed into me. I looked up at Keith as our chest pressed together.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day," Keith whispered as he winked at me, I rolled my eyes at him before looking at Glaceon and Buizel. Glaceon smiled as she backed up, with Buizel on her back, before running to the lava and jumping over it.

"_HOLY SHIT! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU KEITH! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" _Buizel yelled as amine tears came streaming down his face. He held onto Glaceon's fur as he held onto his head, like he was holding a hat down.

"Classic rodeo clown," I muttered as I looked at the pokemon, shaking my head, as well as sweat dropping.

"Well, that's something you definitely don't see every day," Keith stated as Drifloon lifted us into the air, taking me by surprise. I did what my instincts told me to do, grab onto the thing nearest to you, which in my case, happened to be Keith.

"Aw, you just can't resist touching me," he stated with a wink, I glared at him before I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, "I won't let you fall," he whispered as we were half way across the small river of lava.

When Drifloon set us down, we thanked the pokemon as we watched it take off. We were completely oblivious that we were still in each other's arms.

"_Well, I hate to break the moment, I really do, but BARLOW'S STILL MISSING!" _Glaceon yelled, we turned to look at her in shock and fright, we weren't expecting that. I then looked at the position Keith and I were in. I quickly jumped away from him towards the lava river, accidentally losing my footing. I screamed as I felt myself falling backwards.

I felt Keith grab a hold of my hands, but he ended up tumbling forwards as well. I saw Buizel grab Keith, but that didn't do any good. The next thing I know, I'm half way falling, Keith still had a hold of me, but Buizel and Keith's feet are frozen solid.

Glaceon shook her head as she ran to a nearby Drifloon; I felt my grip on Keith slipping.

"Don't you dare let go," Keith whispered as he looked at me, the determination in his eyes was huge. My eyes widened when I heard the ice crack, "Don't even think about it," Keith ordered, I looked at him with sorry eyes as I released his hand.

"_KATE!"_ I heard Glaceon yell before two strings wrapped around my waist. I felt myself being lifted from the lava as the heat left the back of my neck. A nearby Charmander melted the ice Buizel and Keith were in, as the Drifloon caught them.

"_Thank you so much you two," _Glaceon thanked, the two pokemon nodded their heads as they looked at Keith, Buizel and me, I smiled at the pokemon as I nodded my head, giving them a thumbs up, Buizel jumped for joy around them, while Keith nodded his thanks. We watched as the pokemon returned to where they were before Keith turned to me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled as he looked at me, I glared at him.

"I was thinking it was better one of us dying than three, that way Barlow would have still been found," I stated as I looked at him, Keith returned my answer with his own glare.

"I promised your family I would look after you, do you know what would have happened, not only to me, but to them, Rythmi, Seren, Kellyn, Isaac, Luana, Elaine and Barlow if you died?" Keith asked, his voice was more serious than I had ever had it. I gritted my teeth as I looked back at him.

"A Ranger's prepared for anything, even death," I shot back as I glared at Keith, Buizel and Glaceon were looking between us now with worried faces.

"NO!" Keith yelled as he looked at me, I could see his eyes losing their life, they were going hollow, "A Ranger's job is to protect people and pokemon around them, not get themselves killed," he growled, his voice was low, he was trying to control his anger, but I knew it wasn't working.

"What would you have me rather have done? Not let go and let you and Buizel fall to your deaths with me?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"It would have been better than losing my best friend," Keith answered.

"Well I wouldn't be able to live with that," I glared.

"Why not? You already live with such shit, you're a burden to almost everyone around you, especially me, I don't know why I didn't turn you into my father the minute I found out about you," at that, my eyes began to water as I looked to the ground.

"Kate, I didn't-,"

"Save it, I'm a burden on you, so let's just get this mission over with," I cut Keith off, the tears fell freely from my eyes, but I refused to look up. I trusted him, I trusted Keith, how could he do this?

'_I trusted you, I guess now I know who my real friends are,' _I thought as we carried on walking, Buizel and Glaceon walked at either of my side. Buizel shot Keith a disappointed look, while Glaceon shot him one of her vicious death glares.

"I didn't mean it," I heard Keith whispered, I almost laughed, but I was too upset. He meant it, he meant every word he just said, even the best friend part, but that died when he said the last part.

We walked to the back of the volcano in silence; Buizel was now on Keith's shoulder while Glaceon was with me.

"Kate," Keith called, I turned to look at him, my eyes were a little red from crying, plus my cheeks were red and hot with tear stains. I saw Keith's eyes flash with pain when he saw me, he handed me something, a red styler.

"Barlow," I muttered as I looked at the styler.

"Yeah, what did you say about Dim Sun when you were in Pueltown?" Keith asked, I thought for a moment.

"They took off by boat, towards Boyleland," my eyes shot wide open with realisation, "There's a part in the volcano that leads to the sea, it's big enough to fit a cargo ship in, I bet that's where they are," I looked up from the styler in my hands and into Keith's eyes, they were soft, sorry and worried.

"Well, let's go," he whispered as we continued walking towards the back of the volcano, we soon passed through the doorway and into another room, there were two Dim Sun Grunts on top of a ledge, but we couldn't hear them properly. Whatever they were talking about, it had something to do with Barlow.

"HEY!" Keith yelled as he ran in front of me, I walked after him.

"_He didn't mean what he said, he was just mad," _Buizel stated as he jumped onto my shoulder, I looked at the pokemon.

"He could have been drunk for all I care, there was no reason for him to say that," I replied as I looked at Keith being attacked by a couple of the Dims Sun's pokemon, or wild pokemon, I couldn't really tell.

When a rumbling came from near us I looked around, nothing. Glaceon yelled as she looked up above Keith, a large boulder was going to fall on him. I silently gasped as Keith looked up, he froze in place.

I began running as Buizel jumped off my shoulder, onto the floor. The boulder was falling fast; I only just managed to tackle Keith out of the way as the boulder hit the floor, sending some stray rocks our way, none of them big enough to cause damage though.

Smoke began filling the area as Keith and I began coughing. I waved my hand around in front of my face as I tried to clear the smoke from my line of vision. By the time I could see again, and the dust was cleared, we saw the bolder had fallen in front of the only opening to the arch Keith was stood in front of. I mentally sighed, this could take the piss to move, or Glaceon could just use iron tail on it, that'd be quicker.

"You ok?" I asked Keith as I coughed a final time. Keith looked at the boulder then at me before nodding once; I just stood up after I saw him nod.

"You idiot, now look what you've done."

"Me you're the one who….."

I decided to ignore the two idiot Dim Suns as I motioned for Glaceon to come over to me. She nodded as she walked over to me before using iron tail on the boulder, which crumbled easily. I love how she can read me.

"_ALL RIGHT! BARLOW HERE WE COME!" _Buizel yelled as he jumped onto my shoulder, in a Superman outfit? No, I don't wanna know, _"BUIZEL MAN TO THE RESCUE!" _he yelled again as he jumped off my shoulder, falling face first onto the floor, I tried my hardest not to laugh at the pokemon, but found myself failing.

"I swear to Arceus, Buizel's gonna be a gay pokemon," I heard Keith mutter as he walked over to me with his eyes closed, shaking his head and his arms folded over his chest.

"_Don't drag me into this," _I jumped at the sound of Arceus' voice. Looking around I saw the pokemon was nowhere to be seen, Keith, Buizel, who had previously recovered, and Glaceon were doing the same thing.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked as I looked around the empty volcano….wait, empty? Where did the Dim Sun…I stopped my train of thought when I saw the metal door at the back of the room…..oh right, I really am getting dense.

"_I'm the God of pokemon Kate; I've been watching you since the beginning. I've seen everything that's happened on this mission, including the argument,"_ Arceus' stated, I could just picture his disapproving look towards Keith, who just walked over to me.

"We should get to the ship, shouldn't we?" he asked, I nodded my head as we walked towards the door, "Kate, stop giving me the silent treatment already, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry," he apologized; I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Keith, I trusted you, not you've just thrown that away," I stated as I carried on walking.

"Arceus, you're so difficult," Keith growled as he walked next to me.

"_No, I'm not difficult, I'm a God," _Arceus responded, I laughed a little at him before we entered the back room, where a large cargo ship was stood.

"Woah, think they've got any hot pants on there?" Keith asked, I just shook my head at him, "Was it something I said?" he asked as we looked at the Dim Sun in front of us, across the water.

"We depart in three minutes, remember if you see a small Ranger throw 'em out, if it's a big un, bind them a smidgeon on the tight side," the Admin ordered as he, or she, I couldn't tell from here, looked at the Grunts.

"Yes sir," the Grunts answered in unison.

"Now, stations everyone," the Admin ordered.

"_Oh, I'll take a game station, it gets boring up here," _Arceus stated, I looked up at the ceiling.

"Arceus, aren't you meant to be watching over people?" I asked.

"_Oh shit, gotta go bye," _Arceus answered as he either disappeared, or stopped talking to us, I don't know which.

"Right, we got three minutes, let's plan a strategy," Keith stated as he looked at the guard coming over towards us. I shrugged as I stepped out in front of the guard.

"Hey, you know I hate broccoli," I stated, the guard looked at me confused, as did Keith, who had previously stepped to my left side. Without warning I punched the guard in the face, "Forgive me Arceus," I muttered as I shook my fists, while looking at the unconscious guard.

"_Nah, give 'em hell from me," _Arceus spoke before going again, I laughed a little as we continued walking, we ran into a second guard not long after.

"Hey, you know, I like blue things, like veins, the sky, Shellos, things like that," I smiled innocently, while the guard gave me a confused look. Keith was the one who punched him this time.

"Damn, these guys have faces made of concrete," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, so does Blake Hall," I stated as I shrugged, we carried on walking, while Buizel and Glaceon stayed at our side.

"Hey, you know, you shouldn't be working with Loser Sun, it'll get you nowhere in life," I stated, the guard growled at me before advancing on me. Keith moved his arm to move me behind him a little; this guard was a pretty big one.

"You just had to piss of the big 'ens, dint ya?" he asked before watching the guard get frozen. I smiled as I petted Glaceon a couple of times.

"Nice one," I stated as I tapped the ice, "Huh, this is the thickest ice you've ever made, how'd you do it?" I asked.

"_I thought of how dense Ben and Crawford were," _Glaceon stated as she smiled at me, that got Keith, Buizel and me laughing before we went to find the last guard.

"Huh, I could have sworn there were four guards," I stated as I tapped my chin thinking. I felt Keith grab my wrist as he pulled me into his chest.

"There was, that's the last one," Keith stated as he looked at the guard that threw a knife at me, how did I miss that? Oh well, I watched as the guard was hit with a powerful water gun that sent him flying through three crates.

"Ouch," I whispered as I looked at the unconscious guard, "I'm not paying for anything," I stated as I turned around to look at the boat, but only came face to face with Keith's neck, when did he grow so tall? AH! NEVER MIND THAT! BARLOW'S STILL IN TROUBLE!

"Erm, can you go?" I asked, my voice held no emotion as I spoke; my giddy mood had be gone since Keith said I was a burden. He released me before we walked onto the ship, which left in less than a minute. We were pushed back out by a couple of Dim Suns. I groaned before readying my styler as they sent out a Gloom and two Beedrill.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I caught the Gloom no problem, the Beedrill were a bit of a problem. They were so fast and attacked so quickly, I watched as the pin missals came towards me, I dodged them but they ended up hitting Keith, who hissed in pain. I rolled my eyes before actually completing the capture.

"Well, that was interesting," Keith hissed through clenched teeth.

"THE SHIP WILL BE DEPARTING FROM BOYLELAND NOW! ALL GRUNTS ON BOARD AND TO YOUR STATIONS!" a voice from the boat rang out.

"HAHA! We delayed you enough for the ship to take off," one of the Grunts said, I rolled my eyes before pushing passed the two of them, knocking them into the water as I did so.

"Don't you guys ever stop talking?" I muttered as we passed them, Buizel stuck his tongue out, while Glaceon gave them a posh person's look of distain, Keith just laughed at the two wet rats before following me on board.

"So this is the Kingston Vail?" one asked, the other nodded, "It looks like a giant plug."

"That's 'cause it is a giant plug," said the other. "You take it out and the water comes in," the first nodded as they walked away talking about something to do with pokemon.

"Well, we made it on board, now all we have to do is find Barlow," Keith stated as I looked around. There was a number of missing pokemon that looked angry.

"That might be a bit of a problem," I stated as we were surrounded by the pokemon from the first room of the ship.

"Oh shit, Kate, promise me one thing," Keith ordered as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Depends on what it is," I stated.

"Don't die," he answered, I smirked.

"Only if you promise me you won't die," I answered, I saw Keith smirk, I knew then and there we had an agreement; none of us were going to die in this ship.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Don't kill me, I have been busy with school starting again, as well as a few homework assignments, as well as no internet for the last week of the holidays, I know, sucks right? If you stay tuned, I think the next chapter will make up for it, though you might also hate me for it, but please just wait for it. I'll try to get two chapters up on the weekend, no promises, so please don't kill me, now REVIEW, and I'll update again tomorrow. Also if you want ANYTHING to happen to Kate and/or Keith, except for kissing, then please review or PM me your idea and I'll try to add it in, now please REVIEW :D**


	34. CYNTHIA AND FLINT! Stupid Max!

**Kates' P.O.V**

"CAPTURE ON!" Keith and I both yelled as we began circling different type of pokemon. I began circling three different types in front of me; I had no time to take into account what type they were.

"AH! SON OF A! SHIT!" Keith yelled as he jumped out of the way of a fire attack, he landed back to back with me as he did so.

"This isn't going over to well," he stated as he caught one of the pokemon, which just seemed to be replaced by three more pokemon. I almost rolled my eyes, I knew that, but still, this was crazy.

"We need to run," I replied as I circled another one of the pokemon, only to have it replaced by another. I heard Keith breath a laugh before he ducked from something, taking me down with him.

"Run? Where the hell to?" he asked as he looked around us, we were surrounded by pokemon. Glaceon growled as she froze another pokemon, Buizel used another water gun attack to try and buy us some time. We needed help, no, we needed a miracle.

"EARTHQUAKE!" my head shot around as I tried to locate the sound of the voice, I knew it so well, but I couldn't pin point the location, as for who it was, well you'll find out in a minute.

The ground below us shook as an earthquake started up. The pokemon around us fell to the floor as it did so; I smirked as I grabbed Keith's hand.

"THIS WAY!" I yelled over the noise, Keith followed me as we ran up the stairs and towards the back of the room. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders as I was dragged into one of the other rooms. Keith's hand still in mine, making me drag him with me.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell back onto someone on the floor, while Keith fell on my knees. Glaceon and Buizel looked at us before the people who dragged us in the room. Glaceon made a happy noise before running over to one of them.

Keith jumped off of me as the rumbling stopped before helping me up. He glared at the person on the floor as I turned to look at them; my eyes went wide with shock. A boy with a giant red afro was sat in front of me on the floor; I looked behind him, a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes stood behind him in an all-black suit.

"CYNTHIA?! FLINT?!" I yelled as I looked at the two of them, Flint lifted himself off the floor as he smiled widely at me; Cynthia just enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see ya little sis," Cynthia smiled; I just looked at her gobsmacked, while Keith looked between us all in confusion. I quickly shook off my shock before looking at Keith.

"Keith, Cynthia and Flint, guys this is Keith," I introduced, Flint and Cynthia smiled as they shook his hands.

"Well, why are you two here?" I asked as I looked between them, Cynthia smiled again, as Flint gave a toothy grin.

"We were coming home to visit mom and dad," Cynthia began.

"We decided to stop off in Boyleland and then we heard the tale of people kidnapping pokemon," Flint added.

"So, we decided to stop off and try to find out who'd done it, which lead us to this ship," Cynthia continued.

"We've been on here for about two nights, we saw them bring a Ranger on board, but we don't know what's got the pokemon so agitated," Flint finished as he began thinking, Cynthia frowned at the thought of the agitated pokemon.

"Do you know where they took the Ranger?" Keith asked, Cynthia and Flint nodded.

"Yeah, he's a few rooms away, there would be things in the way, but we destroyed them with our pokemon, I think they're working on rebuilding them," Cynthia answered as she showed us to the other door in the room.

"Can you take us to Barlow?" I asked, Flint gave me a confused look.

"We could, if we knew who Barlow was," he stated.

"The Ranger who was dragged on here," I stated as I rolled my eyes. Flint and Cynthia nodded their heads as we walked through the room, avoiding a few angry pokemon that were in the room.

We managed to get through a room or two before we were ambushed by some Dim Sun Grunts; I hadn't said another word to Keith.

"GARCHOMP!" Cynthia yelled as the large pokemon stepped forwards. Did I mention it had been out of its ball? No? Well, now you know.

"INFERNAPE!" Flint yelled as he looked at the group of Dim Sun. I smirked as Glaceon stepped out in front of me; Buizel joined her by her side as we all stared the Dim Sun down.

"Give up," we all went wide eyed as we watched Keith's father emerge from the group, he wasn't with Phantom though.

"Keep an eye out, if what Jackie's said is true, Phantom should be nearby," Flint stated as he looked around, Infernape, Cynthia and Garchomp all on the lookout for him. Keith and I looked at each other before we frowned. Sure I may be mad at him, but I won't let that get in the way of our team work, I'm not that kind of girl.

"What do we do?" Keith asked, I frowned as my eyes narrowed.

"They aren't attacking," I stated as I looked around the group.

"We don't need to," Max said, I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. I gulped slightly, not daring to turn around. Keith did though, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at the person behind me.

"Told you this wasn't over, beautiful," Kai's voice reached my ears, I silently growled.

"Wish I could say the same thing," I hissed through clenched teeth. Cynthia frowned as she looked at the boy, Flint glared at Max, not bothering to turn around.

"Walk," I heard Kai order as he pushed the gun closer to my head. I mental growled as I took a few steps forwards before I was in front of Max. Glaceon growled, I knew she would try to fight them.

"Stand down, Glaceon," I ordered, I heard Flint, Cynthia and Keith gasp when I said that. I smirked a toothy smirk as I looked at Max, "You've got me, now what ya gonna do?" I asked as I looked at Man, who smirked before taking my styler from my arm, he crushed it in his hands before he began dragging me out the room.

"KATE!" I heard Keith call, I didn't turn around, whatever they wanted me to do, they weren't gonna do it.

"Tie 'em up a Smidgeon on the tight side," I heard Max order, I turned to see Kai shoot every one of them in the leg or shoulder before they tied them up. My eyes watered with tears as I looked at my two siblings and my best friends, also crush, get shot.

"You're despicable," I hissed as I glared at Max, who laughed before shoving me through a dark room.

"Who's there?" I knew that voice, it was Barlow, he was in the right corner by the door. I mentally noted that in my mind before I was pushed out of the room, down another hallway and onto deck. I was then dragged up some stairs before I was shoved into the cabin, or whatever it's called.

I growled as I was pushed onto the ground with such force it almost hurt. I looked up, only to meet a familiar face.

"KINCAID?!" I yelled as I looked at the former teacher, who I wanted to kill so badly right now.

"So you remember me, Kate," he stated as he looked at me, "I don't see what's so special about her," he added as he looked at Max, who smirked widely.

"Just wait," Max replied as he walked over to a cage in the room. The cabin door opened just as Kai stepped into the room.

"The three intruders are in the same room as the Ranger, they're disarmed," he stated as he set a bunch of poke balls and two stylers onto a nearby desk. It wouldn't be hard to get them, but right now I had to focus on the thing in the cage.

Max smirked as he opened it, Kai took a seat in one of the chairs, while Kincaid just watched us. From the cage, emerged a large Houndoom, but something wasn't right about it. It looked, walked, growled and barked like a normal Houndoom, but something in its eyes told me there was a powerful darkness within it.

I gulped as the pokemon charged at me; I quickly avoided it by jumping out of the way. Fire hit my back as I hissed in pain; this pokemon was faster than me, but nothing said anything about it being smarter.

I smirked as I jumped again, a felt a sharp pain in my ankle before I was thrown into the wall. Ok, this Houndoom was stronger, smarter and faster than I was. I coughed as I felt blood come up from my stomach from the impact.

I groaned as I felt sharp pains in my shoulders, stomach and legs, I wouldn't scream for these sickos. I felt blood trickling down my body as I felt my arm being bit; blood ran down my arm as I felt myself being flung in the air again. I couldn't take much more of this, I couldn't figure out why I wasn't fighting back, I think it was because I didn't want to have to do their dirty work.

"The Houndoom's going to kill her," Kincaid stated as he looked at me, I felt my eyes closing as the pokemon jumped onto me again, biting into the flesh covering my stomach, I screamed.

"Then let it," Max replied as Kai snickered. My vision was becoming blurry, black dots began taking over as I looked around. The pain in my stomach was still there, the Houndoom was still attacking me, but I really couldn't feel much of it.

I felt myself being taken by darkness, no less than a minute later, I was gone, from the scene around me, from the pain, I felt…at peace.

"Is she dead?" Kincaid asked.

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"Kill the Rangers and those two trainers then, we have no use for them," Max ordered, something in my snapped, it brought me back, I don't know why, honestly, I don't care why, no one touches my family and/or friends.

"NO!" I yelled, I felt my body fill with power, my eyes turned white, my fists balled, my clothes changed, the pain was still there, but I ignored it. The stylers and poke balls came flying to me, I easily caught them. I pictured where Barlow was, I felt myself getting lighter and lighter until my body became heavy again.

My eyes studied the space around me; it was dark, very dark.

"I found a light switch," I heard Barlow's voice. A bright light came on; I shielded my eyes before allowing them to adjust to the light. My clothes went back to their Ranger attire, my eyes stopped glowing, the pain became more horrible.

"KATE!" I turned to see Keith, Cynthia and Flint each holding a part of their body. Cynthia was paler than normal, she was holding her side. Flint was grinning like the idiot he was while holding his ankle. Keith smiled half warmly, half in pain at me, while holding his shoulder. Barlow's eyes went wide as he looked at the three losing blood. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw me though, I was bleeding the most.

I felt a cold substance hit my body, Glaceon and Buizel; they were cleaning my wounds, like they had done with the other, or so I assumed.

"Are you ok?" Barlow asked, I smirked as I looked at him.

"Nothing can keep me down," I answered as I looked at the wounds, they were deep, more of them bled than others, some were scratches, what really bothered me was the bite on my stomach.

"We need to stop whoever's controlling this ship," Barlow stated, "If only we had our stylers," he added, I smirked as I held up three stylers along with six poke balls.

"Nice one Katie," Flint smiled as he limped over to me, I gave him a sorry look, he just smiled wider, "Hey, if I knew this was how bad you were gonna get hurt, I would have taken a thousand bullets," he stated as he looked at me, I smiled slightly.

"I don't think I'll be much help in this, but I'll do what I can," Cynthia stated as she held her side, I frowned as Glaceon froze the wound, slowing the bleeding down.

"You've done well Kate," Barlow smiled as he took his styler back; Keith also took his while I looked down at Glaceon.

"We're fighting battle style for now," I sighed as I held my broken styler in my hand; Barlow frowned before looking at Keith.

"Right here's what's going to happen, we don't know who's controlling this ship so-,"

"It's Kincaid," I interrupted.

"You mean 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS' Kincaid? The same Kincaid?" Keith asked, I looked at him.

"Am I speaking a different language or something?" I asked, Keith glared at me before huffing.

"So we need to be careful, I'll take on whatever pokemon's at the top, Cynthia and Flint, can you two take the grunts?" Barlow asked, Cynthia and Flint nodded their heads, "Kate, Keith, you're with me," Barlow added as we walked out of the room, or in mine and Flint's case, limped out the room.

I fell behind the group as I thought about the Houndoom from before, not realising my limping was getting worse. I felt an arm drape around my waist to support me. I looked to its owner, Keith.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean I won't help or support you," he smiled as he looked at me, I frowned slightly at him.

"I'm-,"

"Don't apologize, Kate," Keith interrupted me, I frowned more, "It's my fault we got into this argument, I didn't mean what I said. You're one of my best friends, and the person I trust the most, I wouldn't turn you in for anything, not even murder," he stated, I frowned a little.

"I don't know whether I should thank you for that, or be insulted that you would think I'd kill someone," I replied.

"Take the damn apology already," Keith growled as he looked at me, I laughed a little before pecking him on the cheek.

"I forgive you," I answered as we carried on walking, Cynthia and Flint were staring at me with wide eyes, "Don't say anything," I hissed, they held their hands up in defence.

"Katie's got a boyfriend~," I heard them sing as we passed them, I glared at them.

"I heard that," I growled, they both gulped before looking from left to right.

"Erm, Barlow, WAIT UP!" they yelled as they ran from me, I laughed a little as we made it onto the deck again.

"So, she did go for her friends," Kai stated as we looked at him, Max, Kincaid and Phantom.

"When did Phantom get here?" Keith asked, I shrugged as we walked towards the four of them. A group of six Dim Sun Grunts came out as they surrounded Cynthia and Flint.

"We got this," Cynthia stated as she threw her pokeball into the air, "Lucario let's go!" Cynthia called as Lucario emerged from the pokeball.

"Rapidash, you're up," Flint called as Rapidash emerged from the pokeball, "You three carry on, we'll take these lot," he ordered as he looked at us. We nodded before running up to Kincaid, who was stood next to a large Drapion. Next to Kincaid were Max, Phantom and Kai, who were all smirking at us. My brows furrowed as I heard a growl from behind them, the Houndoom emerged from behind them.

"Oh no," I heard Keith whisper, some of my blood still fell from the Houndoom's mouth as it bared its teeth. I gulped as I looked at Barlow, who was busy capturing the Drapion, he almost had it, all we had to do was keep this Houndoom at bay.

"Ok, Glaceon use ice beam," I ordered, Glaceon nodded before using ice beam to try and freeze the pokemon. The Houndoom growled before jumping out of the way, before the ice beam hit it.

"Water gun now," Keith ordered, Buizel did as told, but with the speed of the Houndoom, it easily dodged the attack, Keith growled slightly.

"Kate, will you be able to handle this?" he asked me, I looked at him in shock as our pokemon attacked together or after each other.

"What?" I answered with my own question; Keith looked at me as his eyes narrowed.

"That Houndoom has a darkness inside it, it'll be impossible to beat unless I can get it out, can you handle this?" he asked again, I hesitated as I watched the Houndoom dodge another attack, "I won't be far, just in the shadows, if you need help, I'll come, I promise," Keith stated as he looked at me then the pokemon.

"I'll try," I answered as Keith took off to the shadows; I had no idea what he was going to do. A few minutes passed, nothing happened, Kincaid was laughing as Barlow suffered from blow after blow. Cynthia and Flint weren't that good any more; Cynthia was ready for passing out, while Flint was getting tired. Glaceon and Buizel were panting heavily as they continued their attacks, but we couldn't lose, I wouldn't let anyone beat me, let alone Max, Phantom, Kai and _Kincaid _of all people.

I was brought back to reality when Barlow was thrown over towards me, his chest was bleeding, along with his arms and legs, I think he was poisoned as well.

"I won't let them win, we're Rangers and we will stop this," Barlow whispered as he charged back up to the Drapion, I frowned as I watched him get attacked again.

I turned back to Glaceon to see her almost collapsing, along with Buizel. My eyes widened as I saw the Houndoom charge towards them, I ran in front of them on instinct.

"KATE NO!" I heard Barlow, Cynthia and Flint yell, but I didn't care anymore, I couldn't let my partner get hurt, I wouldn't let my partner get hurt. The pain I was waiting for never came, not once. I opened my eyes to see the Houndoom glowing a black colour, my eyes furrowed in confusion. Max hissed from his station.

"CAPTURE COMPLETE!" Barlow yelled as he looked at Kincaid and the others, who all glared at him.

"This is your captain speaking, pull the king stone valve and abandon ship, I repeat, pull the king stone valve and abandon ship," Kincaid ordered, all our eyes went wide. I saw Kincaid, Max, Phantom and Kai take off on different pokemon, I don't know where to though. I heard splash after splash as the grunts jumped into the water before swimming to safety I think.

The Houndoom continued to glow black, Flint limped up to me with Cynthia draped around his next. Barlow followed suit as he also limped.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked as he looked around, "Where's Keith?" on that note, someone stepped out of the shadows, muttering something under their breath. It was Keith, that much we could tell, but his eyes were black not their normal colour. I frowned as I watched the darkness leave the Houndoom and return to where it came from.

I walked over to Keith whose eyes stopped glowing when the darkness left, all that was left was an unconscious Houndoom, at least, I hope it was unconscious.

"Keith?" I asked, Keith looked at me with a slight smile.

"Told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," he smiled as he looked at me; I smiled back before giving him a small hug.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but the ship's sinking," Cynthia stated, Barlow's eyes went wide as we all rushed into the cabin.

"Right, we can get this to ground if we had a little more time, but I don't know where the closest ground is. My styler's messed up, so we can't use that to call in help," Barlow began musing aloud as he looked around the cabin, I was already on the radio with Keith, Flint and Cynthia stood next to me, Barlow was at the wheel.

"Hello? Crawford? Rythmi? Luana? Elaine? Amina? Someone answer me," I spoke into the mic thingy, I was met with static for a while.

"Kate? Is that you? Are you alright, your signal went off the grid ages ago," Rythmi's voice came through; we breathed a sigh of relief as pokemon began filing into the room.

"I'm fine Rythmi, listen you have Keith's stylers location right?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you need?" she asked.

"We're on a cargo ship that Dim Sun were using to smuggle pokemon, it's sinking and fast, we need to know where the nearest dock is so we can get everyone off safe," I answered as I bit my lip waiting for a reply.

"The nearest dock is at the Ranger School, but I'm afraid it's over half an hour away from your location," I cursed a colourful word under my breath, Keith gave me a shocked look, while Cynthia and Flint did a little cursing of their own.

"Alright, thanks Rythmi, just tell everyone we love them if we don't come back, and tell my family, Cynthia, Flint and I love them more than anything in the world," I ordered as I handed the mic thingy to Barlow, who started talking. I sighed as I sat on one of the desks in the room. I panicky Machoke was looking around before it looked at me, its eyes filled with determination as it did.

"That's it," I muttered as I ran to the Machoke, my eyes flashed white as I looked at it, though I don't really think I needed them to. The Machoke nodded as we ran out of the cabin.

"KATE!" I heard everyone call, but I didn't care, I ran with the Machoke, Glaceon had stayed in the cabin, to the king stone valve. Along the way the ship jolted some, but I couldn't help what happened next.

I was drained of my energy but I carried on, the ship shook again, I lost my footing on one of the green crates, falling into the water. I began struggling as I tried to swim to surface, but I was too tired. Before I could stop myself, I had taken a large gulp of water into my lungs, my eyes began to drop as I felt them fill with water, there wasn't anything I could do. I was going to drown.

* * *

**I'm ending it here on a cliffy for you all; I haven't done that in a while. Well I hope you all liked the chapter, hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow, if not then on Monday, now please REVIEW :D**


	35. KEITH!

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I frowned as I looked out the window. Barlow hadn't really estimated how much time we had until we sunk, but with the panic attack he was soon to have; I'd say it wouldn't be long. Flint frowned as he looked towards the door Kate had left from….wait, I looked at my styler, she had been gone almost fifteen minutes.

I mentally worked out how long it would be to the king stone valve, add on a few minutes here and there, give or take a few…my eyes shot wide open as I ran towards the door.

"Where are you going Keith?" Barlow asked as he looked at me.

"If my calculations are correct, which I highly doubt they are, Kate should have been back over five minutes ago, something's wrong," I answered as I ran out of the room, completely ignoring the calls from Barlow, Cynthia and Flint. I didn't even wait for Buizel or Glaceon to run after me as I began running through the hallways.

"Why does it always seem like Kate's the damsel in distress?" I muttered to myself as I ran along green crates. I saw a panicked Machoke at the end of them. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the pokemon, it had been with Kate.

When it saw me its eyes filled with slight relief, but instantly refilled with worry. I picked up my running pace, ignoring the water on the crates as I tried my hardest not to slip.

I reached the Machoke; he began leading me on crates to the centre of the other room. I looked at him before looking into the water, it was pretty dark, there was some dirt in it, but I could make out a figure. I couldn't make out who it was, but they were in trouble.

I frowned as I held my breath before jumping into the water. It didn't take long to reach the bottom, heck it was pretty shallow, but it was quite hard with the pain in my shoulder to swim.

My hand grasped the persons who was under the water as I began swimming upward. I pulled the person up so I had them around the waist, I instantly recognised the thinness of the person I was holding, it was Kate.

My eyes shot wide open as I breached the surface of the water before coughing a few times. I handed Kate to the Machoke, who laid her on her back. I checked her breathing, nothing, her pulse; I panicked for a second before I felt a weak pulse. I placed my head on her chest as I heard the faintness of her heart beat.

I mentally sighed as I placed my lips on her before giving her CPR. I was lucky I knew how to do this. I carried on breathing air into Kate's lungs before I began pressing down her chest. The water rose as I did so, it was almost covering the green crates.

I pressed onto Kate's chest two more times before water came from her mouth; she began coughing as she took in a deep breath of air before looking around.

Her eyes landed on me before she smiled slightly. I looked at her with relief on my face before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her. I felt the water begin to cover my knees; I pushed Kate away from me to look at the water.

"We need to get the valve back in, and quick," Kate whispered as she looked at the water, I nodded my head as we rose to our feet. I looked at the Machoke, who nodded its head. We began running again towards the valve, hopefully everything would be ok from here on out.

…

I spoke too soon, the water had completely covered the crates in the first room, the valve had also sunk to the bottom of the water. I mentally growled, Kate grabbed my hand before looking at me; the Machoke was panicking slightly but looked determined.

"We're going to have to swim; Machoke will need help putting the valve back with all this water. We have to do it now, otherwise we'll all die," Kate stated as she looked around, for someone who's just been brought back to life, she's pretty determined.

I nodded as I squeezed her hand; we looked at the Machoke before jumping into the water. Quickly we located the valve before we began pulling or pushing it back to the hole. I gritted my teeth as I tried to pull it, it was too heavy.

Kate pointed upwards; I nodded as we swam to the surface of the water. We both coughed before taking in a little more air, the water was coming in quickly, even the Machoke could see how serious this was.

"SHARPEDO!" Kate yelled as she opened her pokeball, "We need help," she stated as we swam back down. Machoke began lifting the valve, Kate and I also began lifting it, Sharpedo used a water gun to send it towards the hole. Machoke then jumped in the water before jumping down in the valve, making it go into the hole and stay there.

Kate smiled as Sharpedo help us both out to the next room. Machoke made a happy noise as he jumped onto the green crates that were covered with a foot of water. Kate coughed before she thanked Sharpedo and returned him. I sighed as I rested for a moment or two.

"So, how'd you drown?" I asked, Kate looked at me before coughing.

"The ship jerked, I was at the edge of the crates, I fell in," she answered as she stood back up. I stood with her as we began walking towards the deck. My shoulder was killing, but that was probably nothing compared to Kate's body.

We arrived back on deck without any trouble; Cynthia and Flint were at the top of the steps waiting for us. Without warning the ship suddenly jerked to the left, sending Kate and I towards the railing of the ship. Luckily Kate only hit the railing, I however, went over.

I felt a hand grasp mine as they tried to pull me back up. I looked up to see Kate; on Kate's hand were Flint and Cynthia's. Their eyes told me to hold on, but I knew I would slip.

"Don't you dare let go Keith," Kate whispered as she looked at me, I smiled slightly as I looked into her blue eyes.

"You won't be able to hold on," I replied as I looked at her, Kate's eyes filled with anger when she heard that.

"Don't let go," she ordered, this time louder, Cynthia and Flint both looked around the deck before running back into the cabin, probably to get Barlow.

"You can't hold me Kate," I shook my head as I felt my hand slip.

"Please don't let go," Kate whispered, I looked up to see her eyes fill with tears as she looked down at me. One escaped from her eye as she closed them before opening them again, the tear landed on my cheek as she did so. I smiled softly as I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Take care of Buizel for me," I whispered as I let go of her hand. I looked into her eyes as I fell, they filled with horror, sadness, and I think I saw betrayal in them.

I felt the force of the water take over my body as i began seeing black spots in my vision. The last thing I heard was Kate screaming my name, before something began carrying me away.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

"KEITH! SHARPEDO GO GET HIM!" I yelled as I pulled my pokeball out, Sharpedo instantly went into the water, but I couldn't see him. I felt my heart drop as Cynthia and Flint ran out to look overboard; they both shook their heads when they couldn't see Keith.

I felt tears escaped my eyes as I began crying, Flint instantly took my into his chest as Cynthia joined in the hug, both trying to comfort me. The ship shook as we rammed into something. I looked up from Flint's chest to see we had hit land.

We all walked off the ship; Barlow was explaining to Mr Lamont and Ms April what had happened. Crawford rushed over to Cynthia, Flint and myself before hugging our two older siblings. Luana looked around as she walked up to us.

"Where is Keith?" she asked, at that I began to cry again, my head had been down, no one had been able to see my cry. Crawford instantly hugged me along with Flint and Cynthia, Barlow walked over to us in confusion, Luana looked at us in confusion as I cried.

"Keith, he's, he's gone," I mumbled as I cried, Barlow looked at me with wide eyes, as did Crawford and Luana, I could tell they were.

"What? What do you mean gone?" Barlow asked.

"When the ship jerked, Keith went over the railing, Flint and I rushed into the cabin to get a pokemon to help, but by the time we made it outside, he had fallen," Cynthia explained as her eyes began tearing up, she hadn't known Keith that long, but she was still sad about it.

Ms April gasped when she heard, while Mr Lamont lowered his head in silence, which we had all fallen into. Luana began crying as she looked at the sea, while Buizel was silent, in shock; even Glaceon had fallen silent at the news.

"We are sorry for your loss, if there's anything we can do for you, please just asking," Ms April smiled sadly as she and Mr Lamont walked back into the school. I looked at Barlow, who frowned before taking a deep breath.

"Let's head back to base, we need to tell the others," he stated as we began walking. I sniffed as I looked at the ship before walking towards it.

"Kate?" Flint asked as he looked at me, I picked up something red before holding onto it, somehow Keith's jacket had washed up on shore.

Crawford placed his hand on my shoulder as he took me form the ship, out the school and towards base.

Late that night, we all gathered in the reception of the Base. Seren and Kellyn had come from Fiore to see us. When they heard the news Seren instantly burst out in tears, and Kellyn apparently hasn't spoken since then. Rythmi was the worst, at first she laughed, trying to shake it off as a joke, but when she saw my pain stricken face, she burst out into tears, she was still crying now. Isaac at first had also thought this was one of Keith's pranks, but when he found out it wasn't, he fell into silence, like Kellyn had.

Cynthia and Flint told my parents and Remi, who were all upset; he had looked after me, even if his father was out to kill me. I sniffed as I looked up towards Barlow, who was stood in front of a large picture of Keith.

I sighed as I tapped my necklace, I can't believe I've already lost him, he's my best friend.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a fabulous Ranger and friend, Keith Dazzle," Barlow began, "Keith was a friend to us all, to some of us, almost family, to other a secret crush," I blushed a little at that, was it really that obvious? "Unfortunately, we have lost Keith. For this brave soul died on a dangerous mission during a sinking cargo ship," I gritted my teeth, I would kill Dim Sun, "Now, we shall have a moment of silence for the young Ranger, who hoped to be a Top Ranger," Barlow finished as everyone fell into a silence, the only thing heard was the girl's crying, along with a few boy's wanting to tear up.

I clenched my fists as the tears came rolling out of my eyes. Ben, who had been sat next to me during the funeral, pulled my head onto his shoulder as I began to cry on him. It probably looked weird, Summer sat on the other side of him, her eyes tearing over as he held her hand, which she found comforting.

The funeral ended, but it dragged by, I felt like I was reliving it in slow motion. I slumped into my bed; I couldn't believe he was really gone. I frowned as I pulled my knees up to my chest, what about Sharpedo? I had sent him in to get Keith, was he gone too? This thought just made me cry harder.

"_Maybe Keith's not dead," _Glaceon stated as she sat next to me, running her head along my arms, Buizel sat in front of me as he looked at me. I looked up at both of them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Well, think about it, you didn't really see his body, or Sharpedo's body, so they might still be alive. The only person to really ask is Arceus," _Buizel answered, I looked at him, he was right, how could I have been so stupid as to forget about Arceus.

"You're right," I smiled as I jumped to my feet, "Maybe he's not gone, maybe Arceus knows where he is," I added as I tapped the necklace Arceus gave me, "Please Arceus, I need answers," I sighed as I felt the all too familiar feeling of being pulled through to Arceus.

"Kate, how are you?" Arcues asked as he looked at me, a smile played on his face.

"I'm not so good Arceus," I answered before looking down, I clenched my fists before gritting my teeth, "Is Keith really gone?" I asked as I looked up. I saw Arceus' face turn emotionless, which answered my question, Keith really was gone, there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

***Hides behind table* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FULL STORY YET! But I won't tell you if Keith's alive or not, well, sorry for not updating soon, please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, while you're at it, don't kill me, you can yell at me, but don't kill me, or you'll never know the ending, PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	36. Lullaby

**Kates' P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked out to sea. Arceus really hadn't been that much help, he just looked at me with pity, but there was also something else in his eyes, I couldn't make out what it was though.

When we decided to go back to the rooms, I quickly changed out of my Ranger Uniform into short blue shorts and a blue tank top. I placed my trainers on my feet before running out of Base with my sketch pad in hand.

I sighed as I looked at the calmness of the sea. I liked it like this, not like what it was when we were on the cargo ship. I can remember it clearly, the sound of rushing water, the salty sea slapping against the metal. The shakiness of the boat whenever a wave hit it. The minute the boat started sinking, is when everything went downhill.

Now, I was alone, Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and myself. We had lost our most important friend, the one we swore we would help open up, the one we silently vowed to look after. Even if Keith didn't know it, he was the best out of us, even I had to admit it, but now he was gone.

A tear escaped my eye as it landed on my drawing, Kellyn, Seren, Ryth, Isaac, Keith and myself. We were stood next to each other, each of us linking arms, a huge smile placed on our faces as we laughed. It was a rare moment when we had Keith smiling, even Glaceon looked happy in the picture; it was a perfect memory, one that would carry on forever.

But I never thought forever would come to an end. I ripped the page out of my sketch pad as I set it onto the floor next to me, on the top of a pile of paper. Each paper, had a picture of Keith in it. Whether it be from our Ranger School days, or from the Graduation to the Base we live in now.

"I thought I'd find you here," I heard a voice say, I jumped slightly at the voice, but never turned around, I already knew who it was.

"Jackie, I thought you were in Hoenn or Johto or wherever?" I asked as I looked back at the sea.

"I was, but I heard about Keith and figured I'd come make sure you were ok," he answered as he took a seat next to me; I sighed slightly as I nodded my head.

"I'm fine, I guess, I'm holding out ok," I stated as I looked at the waves crash onto the pier of Pueltown's docks.

"I heard you sent Sharpedo to get him," Jackie replied as he looked from the sea to me, I didn't look at him.

"So what?" I asked as I lowered my head to look at a drawing of Sharpedo.

"I'm just saying-,"

"MOVE!" I yelled as some pokemon jumped out of the water and onto the docks, they were Tentacruel, around ten of them at that. Behind them a saw something floating in the ocean, while something was swimming closer to it, my eyes narrowed, it couldn't be…could it?

"Jackie, can you handle this?" I asked as I looked at the Tentacruel, Jackie nodded his head. With that I jumped over the pokemon into the sea, I swam to the floating thing in the ocean before picking it up.

"So, we're gonna have a slight cause of déjà vu, huh?" I asked as I picked the blue, red and yellow egg up before placing it in the bag on my shoulder. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the thing swimming towards us, it wasn't one thing, it was two things. I quickly swam over to them before helping them to the shore. I may be down about Keith, but I won't let that get in the way of my job.

I looked at the pokemon that was helping us, it was….SHARPEDO?! Then, does that mean…I looked at the boy the Sharpedo was carrying, sure enough, it was Keith.

"JACKIE!" I yelled as I looked at him, he screamed before being flung into the ocean just a few feet in front of us. He swam over to us before helping Sharpedo and me with Keith.

The ocean began blowing around our face as we looked up to see someone in a helicopter. It was Phantom, along with Kai, Blake and Max.

"You gotta be kidding me," Jackie muttered as Keith began moaning, I think he was waking up.

"_If we don't get him medical attention he could die," _Sharpedo informed me, I groaned this was way too much for me to handle at once. I looked back to shore to see the Tentacruel jumping into the water.

"Give us the Manaphy egg and we'll let you live," Phantom cackled as he looked at us, I turned my head at the sound of powerful rushing water.

"Oh no," I whispered, Jackie turned his head to see the same sight I did, Kyogre rushing towards us. We gulped as we panicked, Tentacruel in front of us, Kyogre behind us, Phantom, Max, Kai and Blake above us, along with some Top Rangers that were flying on Staraptor, and…..hang on.

We looked up as three Rangers flew in front of us, Sven, Wendy, Solana and above them was Lunick. Wendy quickly helped me onto her Staraptor as Sven got a hold of Keith before pulling him onto his, Jackie then hopped onto Solana's as I returned Sharpedo to its pokeball.

"TO THE UNION!" Wendy yelled as we began flying, Phantom and the others hot on our tail.

"KATE!" Jackie yelled over the roaring wind, I groaned slightly before turning around to face the helicopter they were in.

"MEW!" I yelled as the pink pokemon puffed out of thin air, "TAKE 'EM DOWN!" I yelled, Mew did as told as she began using her psychic attacks on the helicopter, which landed in the Chroma Highlands.

"ALRIGHT!" I smiled as I high fived Mew, who laughed at us. We landed in front of the Union not two minutes later. Hastings rushed Keith into the infirmary where doctors and nurses began operating on him. Wendy left with Sven to tell the Base, while Solana and Lunick walking with Chairperson Erma to tell her the story.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events," Jackie stated as he looked at me, I nodded my head as Mew flew over to me.

"Mew, can you go to the Base and bring Glaceon, Buizel and Rythmi over?" I asked, Mew nodded before she disappeared in a poof.

"I'm Keith'll be fine now that he's getting treatment," Jackie tried to reassure me; I smiled slightly as I rested my hand on the window that looked into Keith's room.

Another poof was heard as Glaceon, Buizel and Rythmi rushed over to me, each of them panting as they did so.

"We got the news from the operators, is it true?" Rythmi asked as she looked at me, I looked into the room Keith was in again, she followed my gaze. A gasp escaped her mouth as her hands rested over it to try and suppress any other sounds that wanted to escape.

"He'll be fine, as long as we've gotten to him in time, he'll survive," Hastings said as he walked up behind us all. Tears escaped Rythmi's eyes as she began crying, Mew nuzzled into my neck as she tried to comfort me. Buizel and Glaceon both stayed side by side, trying to stay strong, though I could see the pain in their eyes.

"Kate, walk with me," Hastings ordered, I looked at him in shock but nodded as I followed him down the halls. Soon we were out of sight of Rythmi and the others, silence floated around us…that is, until grandpa decided to break it.

"You care for this Dazzle boy Kate," he stated as if it were obvious.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I answered as we walked through the halls of the Union. My bag on my back as we walked, "Grandpa, I need an egg container," I stated as I pulled the Manaphy egg out from my bag. Grandpa nodded as he led me to the room he kept them in.

"If this egg hatched while in your possession, please don't grow too attached to the pokemon, you'll need to release it into the ocean in the end," Grandpa stated as he handed me a container. I filled it with warm water before putting some salt into it; it'd have to do until I got to the ocean.

"I know grandpapa, I promise I won't," I sighed as I placed the egg into the container.

"Something's troubling you," Grandpa stated as he looked at me, I frowned a little.

"It's nothing, I just remember how hard it was for May to set Manaphy free," I answered as I smiled slightly.

"You should give her a call, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you," Grandpa replied as we walked out of the room back towards where Keith was.

"I'm sure she would, I'll give her a call when I have time," I answered as I walked up to Ryth and Jackie, who was talking to a doctor.

"So, he'll be ok?" Rythmi asked with hope in her eyes, the doctor smiled as he nodded his head.

"Keith should be fine, he'll be able to leave the Union tonight, I'm sure he'd prefer to be in his own bed, and if you and Kate take care of him, he'll be back to his old self in no time," the doctor smiled as he walked off.

"What did he say?" I asked, Ryth turned to me with a wide smile and tears of joy in her eyes.

"Keith'll be fine, he has cuts, bruises, gashes, a few broken bones, but other than that he's perfectly fine, no internal bleeding or brain damage. He'll be discharged tonight and taken back to Base, where he'll sleep in his own bed, we have to look after him though," Rythmi answered as she held her arms open, I think she wanted me to hug her, so I did. She began jumping up and down in joy before she walked into the room, Jackie, Hastings and I followed suit with Glaceon and Buizel.

Keith looked away from the ceiling towards us a faint smile came onto his lips when he saw us. Buizel rushed forwards before hugging him hard, to which he replied with a pained moan.

"BUIZEL!" Rythmi yelled, Buizel instantly let go, "I said he had broken bones," Rythmi scolded as she glared at the pokemon.

"_Yeah, but you said nothing about broken ribs," _Buizel stated in a know it all tone.

"They're the same thing," I said with a blank look on my face, Buizel just went off to pout before jumping onto Keith's bed and lying next to him. Glaceon sat on the foot of his bed as she laid on it. Jackie looked at Hastings before nodding his head.

"We're glad you're ok Keith, we'll see you around," Jackie stated as he walked out the room with Hastings in tow.

"Take it they didn't want to be a burden," Ryth said with a shrug before smiling at Keith, "I'm so glad you're ok," she smiled as she gave him a gentle hug, Keith responded with a smile as she did so.

I sat on the chair next to Keith's bed as I watched him hug Rythmi, before petting both Buizel and Glaceon.

"I take it you're mad at me?" Keith asked in a bit of a scared tone, I looked at him before frowning, my eyes narrowed.

"I'm not mad," I answered, he let out a sigh of relief, "I'm beyond furious, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked as I looked at him, he looked at me.

"I was thinking it was better one of us dying then both of us," he answered with a glare, I froze on the spot, he was thinking like I was in the volcano.

"You scared the daylights out of me Keith, I thought you were dead," I replied as I looked at him.

"Well I'm not, that's all that matters, right?" he asked, which earned him a punch from Rythmi, "Ow, hey bruised here," Keith stated as he glared at her. Rythmi pointed to me as I looked down to my lap, Keith looked at me.

"Rythmi, could you get me a drink, and something to eat?" Keith asked as he looked at her. I heard the sound of footsteps leave the room before the door closed behind them. Keith shifted in his bed to a sitting position. He rested his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon, so stop worrying, this is just a minor injury, I've had worse at the hands of my father, you should know that," Keith stated as he looked at himself, my eyes followed as I looked at the bruises on his body, the cuts, the scars, the gashes. I sighed slightly before a green light filled the room.

"_Figured someone might need an actual doctor," _Celebi smiled as she flew over to Keith before healing his bones, _"Unfortunately I'm quite tired, you'll have to let the cuts and bruises heal on their own, but I've done the bones for you, go ahead, move your arm," _Celebi ordered, Keith did so, he smiled when he felt no pain before standing to his feet, still a little shaky.

"Thank you Celebi, I owe you one," Keith smiled as he looked at Celebi, who nodded her head before getting ready to teleport again.

"Hold up, how did you know about Keith?" I asked, Celebi stopped mid-teleportation before smiling at me.

"_I'm a Forest Guardian Kate, everything's connect," _Celebi answered, I place my hands on my hips while raising a brow at her, _"That, and Arceus and Mew might have had something to do with it, both say hi by the way," _Celebi smiled before laughing sheepishly.

"I'll kill them both," I muttered as Celebi teleported away, I turned to look at Keith, who was smiling widely. I sighed before shaking my head.

"What?" Keith asked, I didn't answer; I just gave him a hug, which he gladly returned it. I pulled away before punching him in the arm.

"OW, hey-,"

"If you ever scare me like that again, I will make you wish you were dead," I cut Keith off before he could speak, "Got it?" I asked, Keith gulped before nodding his head.

"Good," I smiled as I looked at my bag, which had begun to glow, "No way, already?" I asked as I picked the Manaphy egg out from the container.

"That a…Manaphy egg," Keith whispered as he stood next to me, the egg hatched as the two antennas joined to make one, the head came next then the body before the glow finally died down. Keith looked at me, then the baby pokemon in my hands.

I looked down to the little pokemon before it opened its eyes; it looked around before it began crying. Keith began panicking as he looked at the pokemon before grabbing a small sheet nearby. He wrapped the Manaphy up in it before I began cradling the pokemon, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Sshh, it's ok," I smiled as I gently bounced the pokemon; Keith smiled as he began stroking the pokemon's face.

"You're ok, no one's going to hurt you," Keith added as he looked at the legendary water type, who looked back at us before smiling.

"Mama, Dada," the pokemon said before she fell to sleep in my arms. Keith and I both looked at each other in shock; we heard a tray drop behind us. We turned to see Rythmi, Hastings, Erma, Jackie, Solana, Lunick, Sven and Wendy stood there. I looked at Keith who looked at me.

"Mama? Dada?" Jackie asked as he looked at us, then the baby Manaphy, Hastings frowned as he looked between us to the pokemon.

"I'm afraid we might have a bit of a problem," Lunick stated as he looked at the pokemon.

"Ya think?" Solana asked as she placed her hands on her hips before hitting him upside the head.

"What should we call her, daddy?" I asked in a joking matter, Keith glared at me before thinking.

"What about Lullaby, Mommy?" he asked back in a joking tone.

"Stop bickering like an old married couple," Rythmi laughed when Sven said that before looking at the sleeping pokemon.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked as she turned to Erma, who frowned.

"Kate and Keith will both take the Manaphy back to its home, then they shall returned when the mission is complete," she answered before walking out of the room.

"Everyone come meet us in the conference room in two hours, we have much to discuss," Hastings ordered before he walked out of the room. I looked at Keith worriedly, his eyes held the same amount, if not more, then mine did.

"Looks like we have a tough mission ahead of us," Rythmi stated as she looked at us, we nodded our heads.

"Hang on…we?" Keith and I asked as we looked at our blond friend.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun on every mission did you?" she asked as she looked at us, I looked at Keith.

"But, Keith's still recovering," I answered as I looked at the sleeping Manaphy.

"You don't think that'll keep me down do you? You're still recovering, and you died," Keith retorted as he looked at me.

"That was entirely different," I argued.

"How was it?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up twenty steps, when did Kate die?" Rythmi asked as she looked at me.

"On the cargo ship, she drowned," Keith answered as he looked at Rythmi, he shouldn't have said that.

"So, you brought her back to life with the kiss of life?" Rythmi asked with a sly smirk.

"You and your big mouth," I groaned as I looked at Keith, who glared at me.

"Me? You're the one who's more bruised and cut up than I am," Keith stated.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation," I retorted as I glared at him.

"I know, I'm just trying to get Rythmi off of the kiss of life conversation," Keith whispered to me.

"Oh right, but still," I replied as I looked at the boy, who face palmed.

"I swear, you two are the most weird people I know," Rythmi stated as she sighed before shrugging. I set Lullaby down on the bed before looking at Keith, who smirked at me. We then proceeded to jump onto Rythmi, taking her into a hug.

"And that's why you love us," Keith and I both laughed as we hugged Rythmi, who smiled at us before laughing.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"You're sure that setting them this mission was the right thing to do?" Hastings asked as he and Erma both watched the scene between the three friends unfold in front of them on the screen. To say Hastings was upset about his granddaughter dying was an understatement.

"I'm positive it was the right thing to do, besides they won't be alone, Kellyn and Seren will be joining them," Erma replied as she watched the Operators contact Fiore to send the Base leaders over to the Union as fast as possible.

"But still I worry," Hastings sighed as he watched the screen, "You know Kyogre doesn't like anyone in the sea, let alone it be Kate. What if he succeeds in killing her?" Hastings asked as he looked at Kate, who was cradling Lullaby with Keith and Rythmi sat next to her.

"Kate is protected by Keith, he has saved her life more times then I have ever seen a Ranger save any one person. Besides, if anything happens to the girl, Seren, Kellyn and Rythmi will be there to help them out," Erma answered.

"But Kate's still only a child," Cynthia stated as she walked up to Erma with Flint, Lance and Jackie. Cynthia, Flint and Lance had managed to stay out of sight of Kate at the Union, they knew it would distract her from Keith.

"Yes, I understand, but she is in good hands, I can tell," Erma mused as she looked at Kate, who was glaring at Keith as he danced, Lullaby and Rythmi laughing hard as they watched.

"Besides, if any of them is hurt on the mission, I have a feeling it will be Keith. The girls, Kellyn and Seren are the only real family he has," Jackie stated as he watched Keith dance with amusement in his eyes. Cynthia looked at Flint and Lance, who both had doubtful looks in their eyes, but it was mixed in with faith.

"Alright, we'll trust your judgement, Chairperson Erma," the three chorused before they walked off, out the Union and towards Chicole Village.

"Maybe we should send someone with them, just in case," Jackie sighed as he looked at the screen.

"The only person who knows what it's like to part ways with Manaphy is May Maple, and she's busy travelling the Kanto Region with Drew Hayden," Erma replied as she looked at the screen.

"Still," Hastings whispered as he looked at the screen.

"Get me May Maple," Erma ordered as she looked at an Operator, who began calling Pokemon Centres all over Kanto.

Meanwhile, actually in Kanto, May was battling it out with Solidad, practicing for the upcoming contest in Viridian City. Drew and Harley watched with amusement in their eyes as they looked at the two battle. May's Munchlax against Solidad's Lapras, just as Lapras was about to use a body slam, Nurse Joy came running out of the centre.

"Excuse me for interrupting, May, you have a phone call, it's very important," Nurse Joy stated as she ran back inside. May looked at her three friends before shrugging. Each of them followed her back into the centre as she sat in front of one of the screens. Turning it on, she watched as Hastings face came up onto the screen, May smiled brightly.

"Professor Hastings, how are you?" May asked, Solidad, Drew and Harley looked at May in shock before looking at the elderly man.

"May, how many time have I told you, you can call me grandpa, any friend of Kate's is a friend of mine," Hastings smiled, May laughed slightly before nodding her head.

"Sure thing Grandpapa, how's Kate doing, she hasn't gotten into any trouble has she?" May asked as she looked at Hastings, who frowned slightly.

"Sadly yes she has, it's like trouble follows the girl around," Hastings sighed as he looked at her three friends before looking at May expectantly.

"Oh, forgive me, Grandpapa, this is Drew Hayden, Solidad Saori and Harley James," May introduced, "Everyone, meet Professor Hastings," May smiled as she turned to her friends.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor," Drew, Harley and Solidad greeted in unison as they looked at Hastings, who smiled widely at them.

"Pleasure to meet you three too, listen May," Hastings said as he turned his attention back to May, "I know there's an upcoming Pokemon Contest in Viridian City, but I was hoping you would come to Almia as fast as possible," Hastings explained with slightly hope in his voice. May's face suddenly became hard and cold as she looked at the screen.

"What's happened?" she asked, Hastings sighed as he looked at May.

"Phantom's back," he stated, May's eyes went wide, "Kate has the Manaphy egg, he'll be on her tail and to make matters worse, Max knows who Summerland's Gift is," Hastings added as he looked at May, whose eyes were wide with her mouth hanging open.

"I'll be over as soon as I can be," May stated as she ended the call before running to the counter.

"I need the rest of my pokemon Nurse Joy," May ordered, Nurse Joy nodded as she handed May her poke balls, May then ran out of the centre before summoning her Altaria.

"Woah May!" Drew exclaimed as he grabbed her arms, turning her to look at him, "What does your brother know?" Drew asked as he looked into May's eyes.

"Not Max my brother, Max as in the Mob Boss in Fiore," she stated as she struggled out of Drew's grasp, "I have to go to Almia, Kate's in trouble," she stated as she hopped onto her pokemon.

"PIDGEOT!" Solidad yelled as she and Harley boarded the pokemon.

"FLYGON!" Drew called as he boarded his pokemon.

"You guys…are coming?" May asked in shock, "But what about the contest?" May asked as she looked at them.

"They'll be more," Drew shrugged.

"We don't mind missing out on one contest, or grand festival to meet the famous Professor Hasting," Solidad stated as she smiled warmly at her.

"Who would have thought you'd be the one to know him," Drew stated smugly as he smirked at May, who glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Hayden, if you're coming you follow my every order, the minute you mess up or say something insulting, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. This is one of the biggest things you'll ever have to deal with in your life, it's a matter of life or death, and if I don't think you can handle it, then you'll be staying at the Union, understand?" May asked with a threatening look in her eyes, Drew and the two adults gulped before nodding their heads.

"Alright, Altaria, take us to Almia," May ordered as Altaria took off flying through the skies.

'_Who knew May could be so threatening?' _Drew thought to himself before shaking his head to take note of his surroundings.

'_Kate, don't you dare do anything stupid until I get there,' _May thought as she flew through the skies towards her friend.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, hopefully this has made up for it. I really couldn't keep Keith out of the story for too long either, so hopefully you all enjoyed seeing him again. We will be seeing Romance between:**

**Solidad and Harley**

**Kate and Keith**

**Kellyn and Seren**

**May and Drew**

**And who will be inflicting this romance? Rythmi of course.**

**Next time of Shadows of Almia, we see Kate and Keith deal with a baby pokemon. Kate reunites with old friends. Keith's back to his old tricks. New friends are introduced. Old pokemon are seen and most importantly, there is ROMANCE.**

**Seriously if this chapter hasn't made up from my late update I don't know what will, by the way Manaphy thinks Kate and Keith are her mom and dad, Rythmi, Seren, Solidad and May will be her sisters, while Drew, Harley and Kellyn will be her brothers, until next time please REVIEW :D**


	37. And So It Begins

**Kates' P.O.V**

Two hours, they passed by pretty quickly. I stood with Keith and Rythmi, Keith had Lullaby in his arms, while Buizel sat on Rythmi's shoulders, Glaceon stood by my side. We were all on the left side of the room.

Opposite us were, of course, Sven, Wendy and Jackie. Their Partner Pokemon stood by them, looking proud and strong. At the centre of the room stood Hastings and Erma. They looked at us before looking towards the door, which opened.

"Where is she? Where's the idiot?" a voice I knew all too well asked.

"You really can't say anything about calling anyone an idiot," another voice stated, it sounded cocky, arrogant and I also knew by the sound they were stuck up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HAYDEN?!" the first voice yelled, I turned to see a girl with brown hair up in a ponytail. Her clothes consisted of a white skirt with a blue line around the bottom. Her top was almost the same, a white short sleeved top with blue around the bottom and where the sleeves ended. Her shoes were blue and white trainers with white trainer socks. On her back was a blue and white backpack, with a white jacket sticking out of it.

"Yo May, long time no see honey," I smiled as I walked over to her, May turned to me before hugging me, she then slapped me over the head.

"What have you been doing? Have you been doing stupid stuff again? Why does Max know? I thought I told you to be careful, didn't I? Do you want to die? Are you stupid all toge-,"

"MAY!" a girl with pink hair yelled as she covered the girl's mouth, "I'm sorry about her, my name's Solidad," the girl with pink hair, Solidad, smiled as she pushed May into a green haired boy with matching eyes, making them turn red, I smirked.

Solidad wore a short black skirt with a white trench coat that was buttoned up, with a black belt around it, keeping it closed. Her shoes were boots that were black and went just below her knee, while her socks were white and went just to her knee, making them stick out of the boot.

"I'm Harley, honey bunny," a guy with purple hair exclaimed, I gulped slightly as I looked at him. He wore a costume that resembled a Cacturne, which kinda creeped me out. I saw Rythmi back away a little, as did Keith.

"I'm Drew, Drew Hayden, no need to fawn," the guy with green hair stated.

"You're who? And why would I fawn over you?" I asked as I looked at him, his eyes matched his hair, by his clothes I could tell he was rich. He wore black jeans with a black long sleeved top and a purple short sleeved jacket, his shoes were black convers.

I looked back to his face to see him in shock before he shook it off, he then muttered something along the lines of 'nothing, never mind', or something.

"I'm Kate by the way, Kate Jones, please to meet you all," I smiled as I shook Solidad, Harley and Drew's hands, "This is Rythmi-,"

"Hiya."

"Keith."

"Hey."

"Professor Hastings."

"Glad to meet you."

"Sven."

"Howdy."

"Wendy."

"Afternoon."

"Jackie."

"Hey guys."

"And Chairperson Erma."

"Hello dears."

I turned back to May and her friends only to see the doors open again, Seren and Kellyn walked through before looking at the, rather large, crowd.

"KEITH?!" they yelled in complete shock before tackling him to the ground. In the process he released Lullaby from his arms, which caused the pokemon to start crying. I smiled as I walked over to her.

"There, there, daddy's busy right now," I smiled as I cradled her.

"DADDY?!" May, Seren and Kellyn yelled as they looked at me.

"Don't ask," Keith breathed form his space on the floor, Seren and Kellyn still on him.

"His wounds aren't healed properly, get off of him before you suffocate him," I ordered as I glared at the two, who instantly jumped off.

"Guys, this is Seren and Kellyn.

"Hiya."

"Hey."

"Guys this is May, Drew, Harley and Solidad," I smiled as I introduced them.

"Hello," they chorused before turning back to me.

"So-,"

"If you start questioning again, I swear I will kill you," I glared at May, who shrunk back behind Solidad, while Harley and Drew laughed at them. Erma coughed as she cleared her throat in the room.

"Well, now that all the introductions are out of the way, why don't we get onto the reason why you're all here," Erma suggested as Hastings brought up some footage of Jackie with the first Manaphy.

"The Temple of the Sea," Jackie smiled as an image came up, Manaphy left my arms to look at the picture before pointing to it then herself, we nodded our heads.

"The Temple of the Sea will be appearing in a week's time. Though we have a slight problem, the first, Manaphy seems to be attached to her mother and father, in other words Kate and Keith. The second is that Phantom, Max and Kai, was it, will be looking for her as well to steal the Sea Crown," Hastings started as we looked at him.

"Again? Didn't Phantom learn that the first time we kick his butt?" May asked as she rested her hands on her hips before smiling at me.

"You would think so, but they're like Team Rocket," Jackie shrugged.

"Ugh, don't remind us," May and I said in unison before laughing.

"Either way, Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Seren, Rythmi and May, you six will be heading out to the Temple of the Sea when this is finished. May, will your friends be joining you?" Hastings asked, May nodded her head.

"Yes sir," she and her friends answered, Hastings nodded.

"Very well, the only thing you need to be on lookout for is Phantom, Max, Kai and Kyogre," Hastings stated as he looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why Kyogre?" Drew asked in confusion.

"You haven't explained?" I asked as I looked at May, who shrugged.

"Thought you didn't want anyone to know," she answered.

"Almost everyone knows now," I shrugged before walking to Hastings, who stepped aside. Jackie, Sven and Wendy left the room to patrol, while Erma watched us.

"The reason Kyogre will be after us is because I'm Summerlands' Gift, in other words I have pokemon powers, but I never use them. I used to be evil, but Arceus turned me good, because of this Kyogre believes I'm an abomination and shouldn't exits. Due to this thought he's been trying to get rid of me, that's pretty much it," I explained as Manaphy jumped into Keith's arms, he gave an annoyed grunt before holding the pokemon. If he freaks at Manaphy I will kill him.

"Well, let's get you the supplies then you can head off," Hastings smiled as we walked towards the door.

"May, do any of your friends know how to drive a boat or sub?" I asked.

"Solidad does," May smiled as she pointed to Solidad who smiled, I let out a breath of relief.

We got everything ready, which didn't really take long. I packed some pyjamas, some food and some other clothes, like skirts, shirts and bikinis. We were going out into the ocean for a week, maybe over; I didn't want to be stuck in my Ranger Uniform the whole time.

I walked out of the room where the Union provided clothes and supplies for missions like this before walking towards Hastings, who was waiting outside the lab.

"Now, I have made more than enough Aqualungs for you all to use, there are extra ones as well in case anyone loses theirs, I'm looking at you May," Hastings laughed as May pulled a pouty face, "Good luck all of you, stay safe Kate," Hastings ordered as we walked to the bottom of the Union.

When we got there Keith was tackled to the ground by everyone from the Base, which shocked him, and me. Manaphy gave a confused look while I looked at the Base hug him, even Barlow was hugging him.

"We heard from the Union, we're so glad you're alive," Luana smiled as she hugged him tightly, they then allowed him to stand up.

"We also heard about the mission you were going on, we wish you luck," Barlow nodded as he looked at us; we nodded back before walking out of the Union. My sister ran over to me with a few poke balls in her hands, mom and dad ran up behind her.

"We figured you could use some back up," my mom stated as she hugged me and gave me a kiss, my dad did the same to me. They also hugged Keith and May when they saw her.

"May, May, May, we need to play when you get back," Remi smiled as she hugged May's leg.

"I would love to, but we have to go to Pueltown now to start our journey," May replied as she gave Remi a quick hug. We looked at the Union and the other Rangers before we all took off running towards Pueltown.

We stood in the boat shop waiting for the captain to prepare our boat and submarine, which was attached to the bottom of the boat.

"Alright, you're ready to set sail, who's steering?" the captain asked, we all pointed to Solidad, who took the keys from him.

"Thank you captain, I owe you one for this," I smiled as we walked out the door.

"Don't mention it, good luck," the captain called after us as we walked to the boat. Kellyn hopped on first, helping Seren and Rythmi on, Drew and Harley followed as they helped May and Solidad on. Keith then jumped on the boat while I looked back towards Pueltown, more specifically Altru Inc.

"You ok?" Keith asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder, yes I was stood near the boat.

"I'm fine, let's go," I smiled as I jumped onto the boat, with the help of Keith. Manaphy flew around us as we walked into the cabin where Solidad was.

"Everyone take a seat, this could be a bit of a rough start, I haven't drove one of these in a while," she stated as she put the keys in. We all threw our bags down to the floor before walking to the walls and sitting down them. Manaphy buried herself under Keith's shirt, he growled, I could tell he was getting pissed off.

"Ready?" Solidad asked, we nodded our heads as the boat hightailed it out of the pier at full speed.

"HOLY FUCK SOLIDAD!" Harley, Keith, Drew and Kellyn yelled, while I held a hand over my mouth, as did Rythmi, Seren and May.

"I think I need to puke," May stated, Drew handed her a puke bucket before he walked outside. Harley stood with Solidad at the wheel trying to get her to slow down. Kellyn and Seren clung to each other, while Rythmi was pushing buttons on the control panel. Keith sat next to May as she puked, making him feel sick. I gave a confused look as I walked outside.

"Solidad hasn't slowed down yet, you sure it's a good idea to be out here?" I asked as the boat jolted slightly.

"Couldn't care less," Drew stated as he held his head in his hands. I sighed as I walked over to him.

"Mind telling me what's up?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, I glared at him.

"If it's about May, you can tell me, I know everything about her," I smiled as I looked at him; Drew gave me a doubtful look.

"Favourite flower?" he asked, was he quizzing me?

"Roses, red specifically," I answered.

"Food?" he asked.

"Anything," I answered.

"Clothes?" he asked, I gave him a crazy look.

"She wears anything, her preferred type are clothes she can move freely in, like what she wears now," I answered.

"Animal?" he asked.

"Red Panda cubs," I answered.

"Pokemon?" he asked, I sighed.

"She loves all pokemon," I stated as the boat jolted, "Woah," I muttered before the boat slowed down.

"ABOUT TIME!" I yelled.

"SORRY!" Solidad yelled back. Keith and May then exited the cabin as they walked over to us; Manaphy was probably inside giving directions.

"Ok next time, I drive," Keith growled as he leaned on the railing next to me.

"You can't drive," I stated.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he yelled, "ANYTHING'S BETTER THAN HER DRIVING!" he added.

"HEY!" Solidad and Harley yelled form inside the cabin.

"Harley's driving as well, try not to offend him," May stated as she smiled innocently, I sighed as I shook my head.

"You travel with some weirdoes May," I replied as she looked at Drew, who was glaring at me, "What? May tell your boyfriend I didn't mean to insult him," I added as I watched the two of them go red.

"Aw so cute," Rythmi smiled as she looked at them.

"Smile," Seren added as she snapped a picture of all four of us, I glared at her before turning my attention back to the sun. Even if it was the middle of the day, the further from it we got, the colder it got, not to mention the darker it got.

"Well, we're coming into Hoenn territory in a few minutes, meaning the sun will be fully set. We can either go by the time we go on in the Almia Region or we can go by the time in Regions we're going to be stopping in," Solidad stated as she walked out of the cabin.

"Regions we go-,"

"Almia time," Keith and I interrupted.

"Why?" Kellyn asked as he looked at us.

"That way we know how many days we have until the Temple shows itself," I answered with a shrug before walking into the sleeping quarters below deck.

"We sleep with the same partner we do in the Ranger Bases?" Rythmi asked as we walked below, we nodded, while Drew and May gave us quizzical looks.

"What?" Keith asked.

"We're not Rangers," Drew stated.

"They mean we sleep together Drew," May stated as she dawned on the subject.

"I am not having sex with her," Drew glared at every one of us, we all face palmed, while May went bright red.

"Not in that way idiot, we mean you share a bed with her, you don't have to touch her…though, we know you want to," Rythmi and Seren stated with a wink at the two of them before we all collapsed on the bed. Keith fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, while Seren, Kellyn, Ryth and I were still awake, May and Drew headed up onto deck to speak with Solidad and Harley.

"This should be an interesting mission," Ryth stated as we looked at the stairs before our sleeping friend, I nodded my head as we did so.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, there will be four to five chapters on the trip, maybe more, Phantom and the others will be seen in the next chapter, with a few attacks from Kyogre in the one after, so stay tuned folks. Also May, Drew, Harley and Solidad are a lot older in this story, around fifteen to twenty I'd say, their ages are just made up though. Anyway please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	38. Just A Normal Day

**Kates' P.O.V**

I walked on the deck of the boat we were on before leaning on the railing. I had no idea how long this would take; we've been going for three days so far. I'm worried about Keith; he looks like he wants to hit someone every time Manaphy says something to him.

Drew, he's been spending time around May, thanks to Rythmi who always had them together. Solidad and Harley have been taking turns steering the ship. As for me, well I've been avoiding everyone the past few days, I don't really know why. What I do know is that I've been avoiding Manaphy so it won't hurt when I have to let her go.

I sighed as the sea breeze blew through my hair, it was relaxing. I smiled when I saw Goldeen and Horsea jumping out of the sea, while other pokemon followed behind.

My eyes narrowed when I looked out to sea, a large black thing was following us. I glared when I figured out it was Phantom's submarine. I ran a hand through my hair; I had left it down for today. Phantom would follow us, but if it came down to it, we'd stop him from getting the Sea Crown.

Honestly, I don't even think that's what he wants, he's working with Max and Kai, so I really don't know what he wants any more. I know all of them want me, I don't care why, but I won't let them have me.

"You ok?" I turned at the sound of May's voice, she smile brightly at me, Drew stood by her side as she did so.

"I'm good, how about you two?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the black submarine.

"We're good," Drew answered for May.

"We know Phantom's following us, he has been since we left Pueltown. Hastings says he's after Manaphy, that's why Keith's been looking so pissed lately," May stated as she glared at the black part that was following us.

"You'd think he'd use a less obvious colour," Drew muttered as he looked at the sub, for some reason, everyone seemed tired or really distant.

"I DO NOT!" May, Drew and I began running to the captains thing once we heard that. When we got there we saw Keith with a red face, Manaphy laughing slightly before coming over to me, while Solidad couldn't stop laughing and Harley had a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh now Sugar, we all know you do," he said, Keith's face got even redder, I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"What happened?" Ryth asked as she ran in, "I heard Keith screaming," she stated as she looked at Keith, a sly smirk came onto her face. Ok, I swear I'm missing something here. Manaphy looked up at me with a smile before speaking, in human language at that.

"Daddy…loves…mommy," she said slowly, I looked at the pokemon in my arms before I caught onto what she meant, my face turned red as I did so.

"I DO NOT!" Keith yelled as he glared at Lullaby and started walking out the door. I blinked a couple of times before looking at everyone.

"What just happened?" May asked as she looked at the door, equally as confused as I was. Drew shook his head while everyone else, except from me and May, began laughing. I looked at May before shrugging and walking out the cabin.

"Well, that was interesting ne Lullaby?" I asked as I looked at the blue pokemon, who nodded her head.

"Love you," she said as she snuggled into my chest. I sighed slightly, I hadn't spent much time around Lullaby, but I knew it would hurt me to let her go, as much as it would hurt Keith, even if he wouldn't admit it.

I walked below deck to our rooms to see Keith throwing multiple things around the room; he was muttering something to himself about how he hated Rythmi and the others for what they did.

"Keith?" I asked as I ducked from a flying lamp, which smashed into the wall. He glared at me before answering.

"What?" he snapped at me, my eyes narrowed when I felt Lullaby stiffen in my arms.

"Don't you snap at me mister, you're cleaning all this up and you're scaring Lullaby," I answered in a calm voice it made Keith calm down, either because he was scared, or because my calm vibe got to him, ok, who am I kidding? I'm so not calm.

I walked passed Keith as he picked everything up from the room before sitting on my bed. Lullaby moved from my arms to sit on the bed as she did so. I took my phone, which I had forgotten I'd brought before playing a song on it.

'_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**_

I grabbed my sketch pad as I began drawing as the song continued. I found myself absentmindly singing along with it.

_**I was in your sights, you got me alone**_

_**You found me, you found me, you found me**_

_**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**_

_**And when I fell hard you took a step back**_

_**Without me, without me, without me**_

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me**_

_**And I realize the blame is on me**_

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**'Til you put me down, oh**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**_

_**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**_

_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_

_**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**_

_**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**_

_**And now I see; now I see; now I see**_

_**He was long gone when he met me**_

_**And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**'Til you put me down, oh**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**_

_**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**'Til you put me down, oh**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble'**_

Once the song ended I had finished the picture, or the outline of the picture, so far it had very little detail. It was of both Keith and myself with Lullaby in between us.

I smiled as I showed Lullaby, who smiled happily at me while Keith looked over my shoulder at it.

"Not bad," he said as he tapped his chin in thought before looking around, "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" he asked as he looked around before looking out the window at the sea.

"Wouldn't surprise me with Phantom following us," I answered as I set my sketch pad away. I stood to my feet just as Rythmi ran through the door.

"We have a huge problem, Phantom's on board," she stated as panic shone in her eyes. I grabbed my poke balls from my bag before rushing up the steps, Keith followed behind us with Glaceon and Buizel, I have no idea where those two were.

May and the others were already one step ahead of us with their pokemon out. Blazekin was May's, Roserade was Drew's, Pidgeot was Solidad's and Cacturne was Harley's, it still gave me the creeps.

Buizel ran forwards with Glaceon behind him, Keith, Rythmi and I walked to stand with the others.

"What do you want?" Keith asked as Buizel got ready to fight, there were more Beedrills surrounding us all than I would have liked.

"We want the Manaphy," Phantom answered with a cruel laugh, so he was after the Sea Crown again.

"You didn't get the Sea Crown last time from Jackie, what makes you think you can get it from us?" I asked with a sly smirk, maybe I was being a little bit cocky, but this guy needed putting in his place.

"Well, aren't you a little cocky, eh beautiful?" Kai asked as he stepped out from behind Phantom with Max, Keith glared at both of them, and I swear I heard him growl.

"Yeah, I know I'm beautiful, but I have to ask, what the hell happened to you?" I asked as I pointed to Kai, who didn't show any emotion, he just glared at me while I smiled innocently.

"Give us the Manaphy and we won't hurt any of you," Max spoke up as he looked at all of us.

"Yeah, somehow, I highly doubt that," Solidad said as she looked at Pidgeot, "Use gust," she ordered, the pokemon did so as it began flapping its wings, creating a large gust attack. The Beedrill moved out of the way before it could hit them though, I saw Phantom smirk as they did so.

"GLACEON YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted over to gust that was still raging. I heard the Beedrill begin to use a pin-missal attack. Glaceon gritted her teeth as she tried to stay balanced, but she couldn't, Pidgeot's gust was too powerful.

"PIDGEOT STOP!" Solidad yelled as the pokemon fell to the ground, we looked around only to see all the Beedrill with glowing hands, drills? What were they? Either way, it wasn't good, they had attacked Pidgeot by surprise without orders.

"GET THEM!" Phantom yelled as they went for Blazekin, Roserade, Cacturne, Buizel and Glaceon. Buizel and Glaceon dodged the attacks as May; Drew and Harley recalled their pokemon to the poke balls.

"Now what?" Keith asked as he glared at the three people in front of us. A small cry brought me from my thoughts as I looked up; Manaphy had been taken by one of the Beedrill.

"LULLABY!" Keith and I yelled.

"Alright, that's it," I gritted my teeth as I brought out a pokeball, "Togekiss let's go," I ordered as I jumped onto the pokemon's back.

"KATE!" Rythmi and Keith called after me, but May and Solidad held them back.

"Just trust her," May ordered as I began flying through the air at a fast pace.

"Alright, Togekiss, time to use Aura Sphere," I ordered. The end of Togekiss's wings began glowing blue as she placed them together before letting the Aura Sphere go on the Beedrill that had Lullaby. I smirked in victory as the Beedrill began falling down, but Lullaby was also unconscious.

My eyes widened as she began falling into the ocean. I watched as Keith jumped in to get her, somehow I think this is becoming a regular thing.

Everyone, including Phantom and the others ran to the edge as they looked for him. Togekiss and I hovered over the spot where he had jumped. I pulled out my second pokeball.

"Sharpedo, find Keith and Lullaby," I ordered as Sharpedo jumped into the ocean, I bit my lip as I began watching the ocean with anxious eyes.

Sharpedo came back up a few minutes later; we flew down to meet him before he began speaking.

"_Keith's fine, both him and the Manaphy, I think you called her Lullaby, have an Aqualung in. they're going to stay underwater until Phantom and the others go," _he explained; great, now I had to use my amazing actress skills.

I returned Sharpedo to its pokeball before landing on deck with everyone else. I turned to Phantom, Kai and Max.

"You'll pay for this," I hissed as the Beedrill began attacking again. Glaceon used an ice beam making a shield of ice above us.

"CHARIZARD OVERHEAT!" I yelled as I threw Charizard's pokeball at Phantom and the others. The dragon type was released from its ball as it used a powerful overheat, sending Phantom, Kai and Max running back to their submarine, shouting about how it wasn't the end before going back underwater.

Everyone looked at me as I walked to the edge of the boat. I put my Aqualung in before jumping into the water. I found Keith and Lullaby pressed against the side of the boat; I gave them a thumbs up as we swam back to surface.

Solidad threw us a rope as they pulled me and Keith back up onto the deck. I large smile grew on Keith's face.

"So, who sent them packing?" he asked as he looked at the glaring Charizard before jumping to his feet, "Where'd you come from?" he asked as he backed away slowly, he began panicking slightly.

"Charizard thank you, I'll give you a big treat when we get home, but for now return," I ordered as I returned the large dragon to its pokeball. Togekiss flew around in the air before I hugged her, "Same goes for you Togekiss, return," I ordered as the flying type returned to its pokeball.

Keith looked at me before looking at everyone else.

"So, aside from being attacked by Phantom, I'd say we've had a pretty normal day," May smiled as we all began walking into the captain's cabin thingy. Keith and I looked at each other, while Lullaby flew around our heads.

"Well, this is pretty much a normal day for us," Keith and I stated at the same time before glaring at each other. May, Solidad and Rythmi all awed while Drew and Harley smirked.

"You two would make a cute couple," they all said, Keith and I looked at each other again before cringing slightly.

"WE WOULD NOT!" we yelled in unison.

"STOP THAT!" we did it again.

"KEITH!"

"KATE!" and again.

I glared at him before walking passed everyone. Now that happened, it really does feel like a normal day.

* * *

**Massive apologises for the late update, I've had writers block for this story, so I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last one with their trip with May, Solidad, Harley, Drew and Lullaby, of course it won't be the last we see of them. So please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible **** REVIEW!**

**Song: I knew you were trouble**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW! **


	39. Sea Crown, Stabbed, Keith!

**Kates' P.O.V**

Days had passed since the incident with Keith freaking out on us. I sighed as I walked out of bedroom in my bikini. Once I got to deck the cool night air blew on my skin. Rythmi stood in a pink bikini, May stood in a red one, while Solidad stood in a white one. Keith stood in black swimming trunk, while Drew stood in emerald green ones and Harley stood in some with Cacturne painted on them. I walked over to them; my blue bikini clung to my skin as I did so.

"The Temple of the Sea should be at the bottom of the ocean around here," Solidad said as we all stood on the railings, our poke balls were attached to different items, or around our waists. Keith and I still had our stylers on.

Lullaby flew over to me with a sad smile before we jumped into the water, putting our Aqualungs in as we did so. We swam through the sea, the moon shone through the darkness of the sea, illuminating something in front of us.

"That's," May gasped once she saw the Temple. "It's been forever since I came here," she added through the mic on the Aqualung.

My eyes drifted to a dark submarine outside of the Temple. I frowned once I saw Phantom's signature on it.

"We've got company," Keith spoke the words I was thinking as we all surfaced in the Temple.

The temple itself was huge; grass grew in small places, while water ran down in little streams. Pokemon from the sea swam along the streams as the water flowed.

We stood on the marble ground before looking around. We needed people to hold off Phantom and his minions otherwise we wouldn't get Lullaby to the Sea Crown.

"Alright, May you're with me, you remember the way right?" I asked, May nodded her head, "Keith you're coming with us," I added, Keith nodded his head. "Harley, Solidad, Drew and Ryth, I need you four to hold off any of Phantom's cronies that ok with you?" I asked, they nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's go," I said as we began running down the halls off the Sea Temple. May had us split with the others once we came to the top of the stairs. As we ran a loud explosion was heard then the sound of Rythmi's scream.

Keith and I stopped as we turned around. May stopped as her eyes narrowed.

"Beautifly come on out," she ordered, Beautifly flew out of its pokeball and around May's head, "Go back that way, there's a blond girl that needs help, do what she says ok?" May asked, Beautifly nodded its head before flying off.

"We need to help her," Keith said as he tried to take off down the hall, I grabbed his wrists.

"Ryth will be fine, Solidad won't let anything happen to her, if I knew she'd be in I would have had her come with us, trust me Keith," I ordered, Keith looked at me in doubt before nodding his head.

May nodded as we began running down the halls again. We passed a number of pokemon as they jumped out of the water before we came to a large water fall.

"Well, well, well, looks like Phantom wasn't wrong," we turned at the sound of someone talking, May held her Blazekin's pokeball in her hands.

"Go passed the waterfall, you'll find the sea crown, I got this," she ordered, we nodded as we jumped into the water. To our surprise two Wailmer came to take us through the waterfall, which was a good thing I guess. Lullaby sat on my shoulders as we were taken through.

Once we were there Keith turned his head to me.

"You think anyone's had a run in with Phantom or my dad and brother?" he asked, I looked at him before shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly as we climbed back onto dry land. We walked towards a large statue with loads of glowing blue crystals in it. My jaw dropped in awe at its beauty while Keith just stood speechless.

"Well, nice to see you again beautiful," I mentally groaned at the voice, Kai. I looked around the room before seeing him emerge from behind the Sea Crown with Phantom and Max, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Solidad hisses as a fire attached managed to burn her arm. Harley jumped out of the way of a scold attack with Rythmi in his arms; the girl was burned, but not enough to kill her.

"We need to get these guys outta here," Rythmi stated as she looked at the five people in front of her, each of them worked for Phantom.

"Beau~," the three teens turned their heads when they saw May's Beautifly coming towards them. They nodded as the Beautifly landed on Rythmi's shoulder.

"May sent her Beautifly to help, looks like she's taking orders from you Rythmi," Harley said as he set her down on the ground. Rythmi nodded her head as Solidad told her Beautifly's moves, Gust, Solar Beam, String Shot and Silver Wind.

"Alright, now things get serious," Solidad hissed as she was hit with another fire attack. She looked at the five pokemon in front of her, they were all Houndoom.

"Alright, let's do this," Harley smiled as his Cacturne stood in front of him. Rythmi thought for a second before thinking of something.

"Follow my lead," she ordered, Solidad and Harley looked at her in confusion before nodding their head.

"Alright, Beautifly String Shot, tie them up," she ordered. Beautifly called its name as it shot a string from its curled nose. The cronies laughed before ordering the Houndoom to use a fire attack, Rythmi smirked. "Perfect," she whispered as she nodded to Harley.

"Cacturne, Pin Missile now," Harley ordered. Cacturne called its name before shooting a series of white coloured pins towards the Houndoom. The cronies were distracted by the string shot they didn't see the pin missiles coming, therefore resulting in getting hit.

"Alright Solidad your turn," Rythmi said as she ordered another string shot to tie the Houndoom up again.

"Alright, Lapras use hydro cannon," Solidad ordered. The pokemon called its name before a very powerful water attack came from its mouth, sending the Houndoom flying into its trainers. Due to the shock the trainers lost their balance, resulting in them falling over to edge of the level they were on and into the sea.

Harley, Solidad and Rythmi high fived before looking around.

"Where'd Drew disappear to?" Harley asked, Solidad frowned.

"We could have used him," she added.

"Let's go find the others, we'll find him with them, I'm sure of it," Rythmi said as they began running in the direction May, Kate and Keith had took off in.

May hissed as she was thrown into the opposite wall. Blazekin gave her a worried glance as he carried on fighting off the Venusaur and Blastoise.

The Arcanine that was advancing on May began getting closer and closer before it opened its mouth, getting ready to launch an overheat attack on her.

May squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the burning pain to begin, but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Drew Masquerain using a protect, blocking the attack from hitting her.

"MAY!" Drew called as he ran towards the bruised girl. She smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"You ok?" he asked as he hugged her back, May nodded her head into the crook of his neck as an answer.

"Let's get rid of these guys," May whispered as she stood to her feet. Blazekin jumped back, barely missing the Hydro Cannon sent his way, while the Venusaur grabbed Masquerain and flung him into Drew, who caught him.

"Return," Drew ordered as he returned Masquerain to his pokeball.

"Blazekin focus on the Venusaur," May ordered as she looked at the large grass type pokemon.

"Roserade let's do this," Drew called as his beloved pokemon emerged from its pokeball. She nodded her greeting to Blazekin, who nodded back to her before turning her attention to the Blastoise.

"Flygon!" Drew called.

"Wartortle!" May called.

"Let's do this!" they both called as they released the two pokemon. Wartortle landed on Flygon's back as the pokemon flew in the air.

"Let's just end this," one of the cronies said as they ordered the Blastoise to use hydro cannon on Blazekin, who dodged it before using overheat on the Venusaur, which took the attack head on.

The crony bit her lips as she watched her pokemon fall to the ground from one attack.

'_They're not very strong,' _May thought as she looked at the girl, who returned her pokemon. She watched as the other pokemon avoided hers and Drew's attacks, they had stopped attacking them. It then dawned on May.

"They're a distraction," she whispered to Drew, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I figured," he replied as Solidad, Harley and Rythmi came running over to them.

"Drew we were-,"

"No time for talk, these guys are distracting us, something's going on where Kate and Keith are," May interrupted as she returned her Blazekin, who had done its job. They watched as the Blastoise fell unconscious before turning their attention to the remaining Arcanine.

Before Drew or May could order another attack a loud piercing scream came from the Sea Crown, stopping everything one in their tracks.

"KATE!" Rythmi and May yelled as they looked at the water fall.

Kate and Keith looked at the three people in front of them; they hadn't taken any of the Sea Crown this time, so why were they following them?

Kate drew her pokeball before calling out Togekiss. To her surprise neither Phantom, Kai nor Max called out any pokemon. Jumping onto Togekiss, Kate started flying towards the top of the Sea Crown with Lullaby in her arms. Keith readied his styler if any of them tried to attack her, he would be ready.

His eyes left Kate's flying figure as he looked in front of him, to his shock he saw that his father was gone. Narrowing his eyes, he back up, only to back into something hard and strong. Looking up he saw it was his father.

Max reached a hand out as he grabbed Keith's mouth, preventing his from screaming. His other hand grabbed both of Keith's. Kai walked over to his brother before grabbing the styler and destroying it. Phantom laughed as he released six Beedrill, that went after Kate.

Keith watched in horror as Kate placed Lullaby where she was meant to be on the sea crown. A single tear came to her eyes as it slid down her cheeks.

"Love you, Kate," Lullaby said as she gave Kate a hug. Kate hugged back as more tears came to her eyes.

"Love you too, Lullaby, take care," Kate whispered as she set the pokemon back on the throne. She didn't need to turn around to know that the Beedrill were behind her. Togekiss flew higher in the room as she tried to lose them.

The Beedrill began letting pin missiles shoot at Kate and Togekiss, successfully hitting the pokemon, sending both of the flying towards the ground.

"RETURN!" Kate yelled as she steadied herself in the air, so she was falling head first. Before she hit the ground, she flipped and landed on her feet. Her eyes flew to Max, Kai and Phantom, who had Keith in their arms.

"One wrong move, I'll snap his neck," Max hissed as Kate stood to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the four of them, none of them moved, Keith's eyes were full of worry, not for himself, but for Kate.

Kai walked towards Kate as she stayed still, her eyes left Keith's to meet with Kai's a twisted emotion filled them, she couldn't tell what though.

And then, it all happened to fast, the movement, the piercing pain and the scream that escaped her mouth. Kate looked down at her stomach to find a silver bladed knife lodged into it. Kai removed his hand from the knife before looking at his father.

"KATE!" Keith screamed, but that was all that he managed to say as he felt his world go black, a sharp pain filled his neck as Max removed the needle from it. The black liquid that filled the needle began coursing through Keith's veins as he fell into a restless sleep.

Kate looked over at her friend with worry in her eyes, what was she ment to do? She had just been stabbed and now they were taking Keith. She couldn't do anything.

Her hands came to her stomach as she applied pressure to stop the blood from flowing out. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees.

"Keith," it came out as a whisper, a sorrowful whisper. Then, without warning, her world turned black and she fell into the nearby water.

May, Drew, Rythmi, Solidad and Harley jumped off of the Wailmer as they ran to the Sea Crown. Lullaby flew nervously in the air before flying over to Rythmi and dragging her to the water. May ran behind her as she did so.

"What-," May didn't say any more as she saw Kate's body in the red tinted water. Without thinking, she jumped into the water, swimming to the bottom before grabbing Kate and pulling her out.

Rythmi began panicking once she saw the unconscious body of her best friend, while Solidad began applying CPR. Harley desperately looked around for something to use as a make due bandaged until they got to the ship.

Drew held May in his arms as she cried for her friend, while Rythmi kept muttering about how she was stronger than this and how she would pull through. Harley returned with a silk clothe a moment later before wrapping it around Kate's wound. Once he had done that, he sat and waited.

Solidad applied pressure to Kate's chest before forcing air into her lungs again. She repeated this process a few times until Kate coughed up some water. She moan quietly as she opened her eyes, her vision blurred.

"Keith," she muttered, though everyone heard it, they all looked around, Keith was nowhere in sight. Kate's eyes snapped open as the memory came back to her. "KEITH!" she yelled as she looked around, her wound had almost stopped bleeding, but she was feeling weak.

Solidad grabbed as she stopped her from moving around so much.

"Kate, calm down, what happened to Keith?" she asked, Rythmi looked at her in worry, while May and Drew's eyes narrowed, each of them had a feeling, Harley prepared for the worst.

"They took him," she whispered as she lowered her head, "Phantom, Max and Kai took his," she added as she looked at the exit to the room. Everyone gasped, but Rythmi began to cry, May and Harley comforted her while Solidad put May's arm around her shoulders.

"We need to get out of here, if they have Keith, we need to save him," she stated as they began walking. Lullaby flew next to Kate's head as they did so.

"Lullaby," Kate whispered, the blue pokemon turned to look at her, "You have to stay here," she added, Lullaby gave her a worried look, but nodded her head, knowing she had no choice.

"Love you, Kate," Lullaby said as she gave Kate a hug. Kate smiled in reply before looking at Lullaby.

"Love you too, Lullaby, take care," she whispered as everyone put their Aqualungs in, with that, they began swimming back to shore.

Once back on the boat Kate looked around the ocean, Phantom's submarine was nowhere to be found. She cursed as she hit the railing before Solidad took her, leading her to the medical room.

Drew held out a broken styler to Rythmi, who covered her mouth with her hands.

"Keith's strong," Harley spoke up, "From what I've seen of him, he won't go down without a fight," he added, Rythmi nodded her head.

"I know, but he's like my brother," she stated as she let a few tears escape her eyes. Harley returned to the captain's quarters as he began steering the ship back to Almia.

Later that night Kate stood in the captain's quarters, May, Rythmi, Solidad, Harley and Drew all with her. They were waiting for a call from the Union, hoping to put in a report and tell them about Keith.

"What I can't figure out is where he'll be," Rythmi stated as she looked out the window. Kate began thinking, there were many places to hide in Almia, but she had a feeling they'd hide him in plain sight and she had a feeling she knew where.

Keith moved around in the chains he was in, having recovered from his little knock out. Kai walked into the room, followed by Max, Phantom and Blake. Keith growled lowly before he felt another presence in the room.

He turned his head only to come face to face with piercing red eyes, Keith knew, then and there, who it was. His heart began racing as fear filled his eyes, for once in his life, he was scared.

"What's going on?" he asked, he managed to keep the fear out of his voice. Max smirked as he walked over to Keith, who glared at him. Once Max touched Keith's shoulder, Keith flipped.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he yelled, his eyes flashed red and remained red.

"Looks like we've done it," Phantom stated as he laughed loudly.

"Not quite, Darkrai still needs to bring out the rest, then we'll go for Kate," Blake replied as he watched Keith stiffen.

"If you hurt her I will kill you," he hissed, they laughed.

"Oh Keith, my poor naïve boy," Max started, "It's not us that'll be hurting her," he added on, Keith gave them a look of confusion.

"It's you," Kai finished, Keith glared at him.

"I wouldn't hurt her," he shot back.

"But you will, and you won't know you're doing it," Blake replied with a large evil grin before Keith hissed in pain. A black aurora surrounded his body as a burning sensation filling him. He screamed, he wanted this to end, to make it stop, his eyes turned from red to black then from black to brown before his eyes closed.

The pain left him, he felt hollow, an image of Kate filled his mind, he growled. Keith Dazzle was no longer the Keith Dazzle we knew; he was now, something entirely different.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for making Keith evil, well, he's gonna be evil for the next few chapters. So stay tuned to find out what happens between him and Kate, I can tell you know, it won't be good, so REVIEW!**


	40. KEITH! KELLYN! SEREN! UNITED!

**Kates' P.O.V**

I'd been given a month off to heal properly. May and the others had bid us farewell and ordered us to stay in touch. Erma had promoted us to Top Rangers/Operators. When we told her about Keith she ordered an immediate search for him, though he's still missing.

Three weeks had gone by since then. I spent every day at the Ranger Union helping to find Keith, though I had a pretty good idea where he was, I was in no shape to go in there half cocked.

The doctors and nurses of the Ranger Union have me exercises to do every day to build up my muscle and tissue from my wound. Rythmi cried herself to sleep every night. Barlow flipped when he heard about what happened.

My mom and dad were upset, my sister cried as much as Rythmi did. Hasting spent every day trying to track down Dim Sun, but nothing worked, he had no idea what to do.

Buizel had been depressed the past month. He had stayed with Glaceon down on Partner Farm for the entire month.

I sighed as I lay on my bed, I knew things were taking a turn for the worse, if we couldn't get Keith back…. I don't even want to think about what might happen.

Winter was rolling around quite quickly, things were going to be hectic with everyone doing Christmas shopping, but it was only the start of November, and the snow had yet to fall.

I rolled over on my bed. I frowned as I grabbed the necklace Arceus had given me, which was around my neck. He hadn't called me in the past month, maybe he was busy.

I shook my head, I needed answers, whatever he was doing could wait, Keith needs to be found.

I stood from my bed as the room began to disappear around me. Once it was gone, it was replaced by the stars in space.

"Kate," I looked at Arceus as he smiled sadly at me, "I'm so sorry," he added once he walked over to me. I frowned as I looked at him.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I asked, as I suspected, Arceus nodded his head as an image of Keith appeared in mid-air. I gasped once I saw the cuts and bruises all over him.

"You'll never be anything but a pathetic child," Max snickered as he advanced on Keith, I balled my fists as I watched him strike his own son.

"When I get out of this, I will murder you," Keith hissed as he spat blood onto Max's face. Max growled as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket, the image faded there.

"I think that's all you need to see, you know where Keith is, go and save him, but be careful," Arceus ordered, I nodded my head as my world began spinning again. Once it stopped, I was back in my own room.

I walked over to my mirror before taking my bandages off. I had been off for a month and my wound still hadn't healed fully, but that didn't matter right now.

I ran down stairs, Rythmi was sat with Remi; I have no idea when she came. My mom was cooking while my dad was reading the paper. I looked over to the far end of the room; Sven and Wendy were both talking on the couch. When did my house become our hang out?

"I'm going out," I said as I shrugged the feeling off, "You three should get back to the Union," I added as I looked at Sven, Wendy and Rythmi. They each nodded as they bid farewell to my parents before leaving.

"Kate!" my dad called as I walked over to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He threw my something in a black cover. I took the cover off to see it was a pocket knife.

"If you're going where we think you're going you'll need all the protection you can get," my dad stated, Remi gave me a tight hug as she wished me luck.

"Glaceon and Buizel are on Partner Farm, be careful," my mom ordered, I nodded my head as I ran out of the door. I was already in my Ranger uniform, all that was left was to find Keith and help him.

I skidded to a stop once I reached Partner Farm, Glaceon and Buizel ran over to me. I looked down at them with determined eyes.

"Keith's in trouble, we're going to save him," I stated once I saw their confused eyes. They nodded their heads firmly once they heard my words. I caught a nearby Staraptor and flew towards Altru Inc. since I was a Top Ranger now.

We landed in front of the building; I thanked the bird pokemon and sent him on his way before walking into the building. I walked over to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Altru Inc. how may I help you?" she asked with a warm smile.

"My name's Katherine Jones, the eleventh Top Ranger. I want to speak with President Blake Hall, it's an emergency," I explained, the receptionist nodded her head as she put a call through to Blake.

"President Hall will see you, just wait at the bottom of the lift and Mr Ice will take you up to him," the receptionist ordered, I nodded my head as I walked to the lift with Glaceon and Buizel.

We waited for a few minutes until Glaceon started growling.

"Down girl," I ordered, she did as told as a quite handsome man in a dark blue top with matching trousers. He wore a blue trench coat with a white pattern on it. His eyes were blue as was his hair.

"I'm guessing you're Ice?" I asked as I looked at the blue haired man.

"That I am beautiful, who might you be?" he asked with a flirtatious wink, I almost gagged.

"Kate Jones, eleventh Top Ranger, I'm here to speak with President Hall," I answered as I stepped into the lift with Glaceon and Buizel. Ice entered behind us as he entered a password. The lift then began to ascend upwards.

Once it came to a stop I stepped out. To my surprise I saw Isaac heading into a different room, while Ice lead me down the corridor. I heard a scream come from a different room, a scream I knew all too well.

Ice showed me to Blake's office. As we entered I saw two more people, a large man, very tanned, with yellow hair. He wore, what actually looked like, a yellow Ranger uniform. His face was stern; he appeared to be glaring at me.

Across from him was a pink haired lady, caked in makeup. She wore what looked like a pink Ranger uniform. She also appeared to be glaring at me.

"Katherine Jones, how may I help you?" Blake asked as he spun around in his chair, my eyes narrowed at him.

"I want Keith, I know he's here," I answered as Ice moved around me to stand next to the pink one. Blake raised an eye brow at me.

"Heath, Lavana, Ice, do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Blake asked in a sickeningly innocent tone. I just placed my hands in my pockets.

"I'm not stupid, I heard him scream, I want him back," I hissed as I glared at him.

"Well that's not happening beautiful," I didn't need to turn at the sound of the voice, I knew it was Kai, and if Kai was here, then so was Max and Phantom.

"So, you'd rather beat on an innocent boy instead of Summerlands' Gift?" I asked. Kai laughed slightly.

"Yeah, actually we would," he answered.

"You sicken me," I hissed, I still hadn't turned to me. "No matter though," I added as I turned to him, "You won't be able to stop me from getting him back," I stated as Glaceon froze everyone in the room, except for Blake.

"My, aren't you a feisty one," he stated, I banged my fists down on his desk.

"Unless you want another bruise on your face give me Keith back," I hissed. Blake just waved his hand.

"He's down the hall, the third door on you left, I have no use for him," he stated. I studied his face for a second before turning to leave; I failed to notice the smirk that was on his face once I turned my back.

Glaceon and Buizel followed me out of the room. We ran down the corridor to the third room before slamming the door open. Buizel quickly ran to his partner while Glaceon froze the chains holding him. To my surprise, Keith wasn't actually injured that badly.

"I'll kill you if you let me go," he hissed, I don't think he realised it was me.

"Keith?" I asked, his head shot up once he heard my voice.

"Kate?" he asked back, I smiled as I broke the chains holding him. He looked at me with a shocked face. "This can't be happening, it's just a dream," he whispered, I grabbed his shoulders as I looked at him.

"Can you feel me touching you?" I asked, "I'm real, Keith, you're coming home with me," I added in a whisper.

"Heh, I don't know, you're not touching me in the right place," I looked at Keith with shocked eyes.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" I yelled, "EVEN AFTER I SAVED YOUR ASS!" I added as I hit him lightly on the arm. I felt Keith's hand grip my wrist as he twisted it back to far. I hissed in pain, "Keith, that hurts," I stated as he twisted it further.

"KEITH!" I yelled before he released my wrists, he looked at me confusedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he took my hand. I pulled it back, something was wrong.

"I'm fine, let's just go before the idiots unfreeze," I answered as we walked to the door.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked in confusion.

"I froze everyone in Blake's office so I could get you out safely," I answered with a nonchalant shrug. Keith just nodded his head as we stood in the lift, taking Keith back seemed a lot easier than I thought, like they wanted me to so it.

I shrugged the feeling off as Buizel jumped around on Keith's head, I could see he was trying to keep calm, but with the rate Buizel was going at I think he'll blow any minute.

The lift came to a stop; luckily Keith still hadn't blown his top. We walked out of the lift, out of Altru Inc. and started on our way to the Union.

"Rythmi and everyone's missed you," I stated as we walked, the silence was killing me.

"No shit," Keith replied as we walked, I furrowed my brows.

"Rythmi got promoted to Top Operator, I'm the eleventh Top Ranger and you're the twelfth," I stated, Keith looked at me in shock this time.

"But why me? I've been gone for almost a month," Keith stated, I shrugged.

"And I've been off for almost a month," I replied, Keith gave me a confused look but then seemed to remember.

"I'LL KILL THE FUCKERS!" he yelled as he turned in his tracks walking back to Altru Inc.

"KEITH!" I yelled as I ran after him, I grabbed his arm but before I could say anything he had turned to me, a deadly glare in his eyes. I backed up as he advanced on me. I stopped once I felt a tree behind me; Keith just smirked in a twisted way as he grabbed my wrists.

"There's no stopping what's coming, you can't stop it, no one can," he whispered into my ear, digging his nails into my skin as he did so. I yelped in pain, causing him to let go of me. He gave me another confused look before picking me up.

"We're heading to the Union right?" he asked, I nodded my head, something was definitely wrong.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Once we entered the Union and walked towards the Operator's room, Keith still hadn't set me down, but we were bombarded by questions from Erma.

"Oh my goodness, Keith dear," she said, Keith just smiled his signature smile at him. At the mention of Keith's name Rythmi turned to us before running over to us. She hugged us both, since I was still being carried by Keith, who seemed to have gotten taller.

"Keith, thank Arceus you're ok, but why are you carrying Kate?" Rythmi asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," I spoke as I agreed with Rythmi.

"You kept collapsing, so I carried you," he answered with a shrug. Erma looked at him, before telling him about how he was a Top Ranger, what he was expected to do and filled us both in on sharing a room together. Which neither of us seemed to mind, since we shared one in the Base.

"Now, we have two more Top Rangers coming in, let's go welcome them," Erma ordered as we walked towards the conference room. Rythmi pulled me to the side along the way.

"What's up with Keith?" she asked, "He seems a little-,"

"Creepy?" I asked as I cut her off, biting her lip she nodded her head, "Trust me, if I knew I would tell you. He's been like that since I got him back from Dim Sun," I stated with a frown before we caught up to Erma and the rest. I had failed to notice Keith listening to everything we had said.

Once we entered the conference room we waited for about five minutes until the doors opened again.

"We're sorry for being late; we had to stop some Dim Sun Grunts, was it? And this one wanted to go after them, it took me a while to drag him off," I knew that voice well; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, not my fault they made off with some stupid machine thingies," I knew that voice too, but I still couldn't tell who it was. I shrugged it off as nothing before listening to Erma speak. She told them the same things she had told me and Keith. What she expected, who our enemies were and where they would stay.

"Incidentally, haven't any of you noticed?" Erma asked as she turned to Rythmi, Keith and I, we gave her a confused look before she flipped the lights on.

I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light, but I didn't even get a good look at who the other two Rangers were before I was tackled to the ground, along with Rythmi.

"It's great to see you two again," I opened my eyes after the pain subsided from my back and looked at a black haired girl with blue eyes.

"SEREN!" Ryth and I yelled as we hugged her back tightly. I looked at Keith to see him high fiving Kellyn before Kellyn dragged Seren off of us. He gave Rythmi a hug while I high fived him like Keith did. Seren then walked over to Keith before high fiving him, a goofy grin on her face as she did so.

"Well, now we have the best team from the Ranger School here, Dim Sun won't stand a chance," Erma smiled.

"We're one short," Seren and I stated, Erma gave us a confused look before smiling.

"Ah yes, Isaac, well I'm afraid I can't get him here considering he's working for Altru," Erma frowned, I really hated that place.

"Anyway, for today why don't you all get some rest, then we'll start up with your missions in the morning," Erma smiled as we all walked out of the room. We walked towards the mess hall to grab a snack to eat.

"I absolutely cannot believe we're all back together," Seren said as she gave us all another hug. Rythmi and I nodded our heads as we all caught up on everything.

Nightfall actually came around too quickly for me, but I was glad to be getting back to work, even though I still had another week off. I needed to work.

Glaceon lay with Buizel in a small bed I had made for them in the middle of the room. Keith was stripping down into his boxers while I wanted to take a shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back in a few," I smiled as I walked into the next room, Keith didn't answer me, he just watched me walk into the bathroom.

I had a quick shower, I managed to dry my hair with the hair dryer and leave it down before I walked into the bedroom, Keith was nowhere in sight.

"Keith?" I asked as I walked in, both Buizel and Glaceon were sleeping. "Keith, you're really creeping me out," I stated as I took another step into the room, I heard something fall behind me. I quickly spun around, only to have both my hands grasp and to be flung onto the bed.

I opened my mouth to scream but something, or someone covered it. I began struggling under the person but froze when I felt their hand hover over the wound on my stomach. I looked up in fear only to see Keith's eyes. My fear turned to confusion before turning to frustration. I moved my head so his hand wasn't covering my mouth anymore.

"This is getting less and less funny," I stated as I put my hands on his chest to push him off. He didn't budge. "Keith, get off," I ordered as I looked at him, his eyes…were black. The fear sunk back into me as I froze in place, he moved his head down to my neck.

"Like I said, you can't stop this, and I don't appreciate being spoken about," he whispered. Confusion filled my eyes before I realised he must have heard mine and Rythmi's convo.

"Keith, all I said was that you were acting creepy, and this is just proving my-," I was cut off when I felt Keith's fingers sink into my stitched up wound, causing blood to seep out as he broke through the partly healed skin. I screamed as he did so, but no one would hear, no one would hear, the rooms were sound proof.

"The end's coming for you Kate, you and all you precious friends, including Keith," Keith said, he was speaking in third person, but why? The blackness left his eyes before being replaced with an eerie redness. This wasn't Keith; something was inside of him, making him do these things.

I gasped when I felt his fingers move in the wound, I bit my lips to stop from screaming before I saw Keith's eyes turn back to their natural colour.

He looked at me in confusion before looking at what he had done, his eyes filled with shock, horror, confusion and sorrow. He quickly removed his hand, which didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, before he grabbed some bandages and bandage me up.

"Kate I'm-," I cut him off by holding up my hand.

"Who are you?" I asked, he gave me a confused look, "Just answer the question," I ordered.

"Keith Dazzle," he answered.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Kate Jones," he answered.

"What happened when you were captured?" I asked. Keith opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he thought.

"I don't…remember," he answered in a quiet tone, before I could ask him anything else, I felt myself getting light headed.

"Kate?" I heard Keith ask, but his voice sounded so far away. The last thing I remember was being taken into warms arms before being laid down, the warmness never left me.

* * *

**Ok, so let's get this cleared up. Keith isn't evil, if you think back into the story he had blackouts. What's happened is Darkrai's managed to take control of the black out, therefore taking control of Keith. Kate will bring him back to his normal self though; it should happen in the next two chapters. I can't keep Keith evil for too long, so REVIEW and I'll update ASAP….REVIEW!**


	41. What's Going On In Keith's Mind?

**Keiths' P.O.V**

The darkness consumed me, inside my mind; I knew I was a prisoner. I knew full well what I had done to Kate, but I couldn't stop it, this darkness, this, almost like madness, was beating me from the inside out. Soon, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

For now, I had little control over my emotions. I had blacked out multiple times in the night and almost hurt Kate as she slept. The bandage on her stomach had become loose during the night, therefore I tried to take advantage and kill her then and there.

But this wasn't me; I knew that, Kate knew that. I don't know how, but she just does, she knew I wasn't me when she saw me, when I answered those questions.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Keith Dazzle."_

"_Who am I?" _

"_Kate Jones."_

"_What happened when you were captured?"_

The minute I was unable to answer that one question she knew I wasn't me. But if I wasn't me, the only question remained, who was I?

I did have control over my own body, at least until I blacked out. I had never had control over myself when I did, but I had never meant to severely injure anyone, especially Kate.

"Keith!" I heard my name being called. I turned from the large tree outside the Union to see Kellyn running towards me. I didn't reply, I just turned back to watching the rising sun.

Yes, rising sun. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night; I couldn't, not with Kate in the same room as me.

"Keith?" Kellyn asked once he reached me, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. An imaged passed my mind, it was of Kellyn, only he was covered in blood and almost dead. I heard laughter, evil laughter in the background, I knew that laugh, whether it be good or bad, it was mine.

"Yeah?" I asked. I tried to sound like my normal self, and not like I was trying to bottle down this darkness that was slowly consuming me. I growled silently, I would make my father pay for this.

"Everyone's awake, even Kate, but she's complaining about a pain in her stomach," Kellyn explained, I don't know why, but I didn't feel my heart drop when I heard that. I didn't feel bad for injuring her, it felt…..good. I really wasn't me, and I think Kellyn saw that too.

"What happened when you were captured?" he asked in his calm tone. I looked at him, my eyes turned from their normal colour to pitch black; I was surrounded by the darkness in my mind again.

"That's none of your business," I knew what I was saying, but I couldn't stop myself, I needed something to snap me out of it, anything.

"Keith, calm down, you've blacked out ag-," Kellyn stopped mid-sentence as my had grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Keith!" he choked out. I glared at him.

"You won't stop me from killing her; I'll kill her and use her powers to destroy everyone. Get in my way, and I'll eliminate you," I hissed to Kellyn's face as my grip tightened.

"_LET HIM GO!" I yelled in my mind, but nothing happened. The darkness was too much. I turned around, angry blood red eyes glared at me as they came closer. "No," I whispered, it had happened, it had finally happened. Darkrai had found a way into my mind, found a way to make me do what he wanted, but I wouldn't let him, I couldn't._

_I glared back at the red eyes as they stood in front of me, even if this killed the inner me, I needed to stand up for him._

"_STOP!" I yelled at him. Laughter, that was all that came in reply._

"_KEITH!" I knew those voices. I turned; through the darkness I could see my friends. Though, if this was only in my mind, or if it was real, I couldn't tell._

My grip on Kellyn loosened as I dropped him to the floor before backing up slightly to the steps. Not knowing how far I was from them, I took a step too many. My foot never made contact with the ground as I started falling.

"KEITH!" Rythmi and Seren's voice. I smiled slightly, maybe if I fell I would get amnesia or something, maybe they'd be safe, maybe….it was the only way, for me to die.

I felt a hand grab mine, I knew the touch all too well, it was Kate.

"KATE!" again Rythmi and Seren yelled in Unison before I was being pulled up by someone. I looked at who had pulled me up, Kate had, with the help of Sven.

I looked at both of them in shock, Kellyn had recovered from my grasp quicker than I would have imaged as he stood over us, of course he held his throat with his hand, still trying to get his breathing right.

Rythmi and Seren stood on either side of him as they gave me shocked looks. Sven was panting hard, like he had ran to help pull me up, while Wendy ran over from her Staraptor. Kate sat in front on me, on her knees like I was, panting heavily.

She looked at me, her eyes flashed with anger before I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

"YOU JACKASS!" echoed through the almost empty area around us. The sound was so loud the pokemon abandoned what they were doing to run. I held my cheek, Kate had just slapped me.

I closed my eyes as I looked at the ground. I tried to focus all my energy on keeping the anger in me that boiled so easily now down, but at the same time, I tried to focus on what Kate was yelling about.

"You're such an idiot I can't believe you. So you got kidnapped, so your power's going out of control more than normal. So you're hurting people more and want to stop. But you're not in control of any of it. You think we're stupid or something, we can see plain as day something's wrong with you. And we haven't done anything to hurt you back, or told you to leave, you wanna know why?" Kate raged as she looked at me, she stood to her feet with tears streaming down her cheeks. Now my emotions hit me, I felt angry, sad, stupid, but most of all, I felt regret.

"It's because we trust you Keith," Rythmi added as she looked at me.

"You're our friend," Seren added.

"And we're not going to give up until you're sane again," Kellyn stated with a wink, but it only caused him to get whacked by Seren, who glared at him.

They all knelt down to my level before looking into my eyes.

"We made a pledge, to be the best we can be right?" Seren asked, I nodded my head, my hands were at my sides, my cheek had stopped stinging, but I had no doubt that there would be a bruise or something.

"And we can't be the best unless we all work together," Kellyn stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We've all got our ups and downs, but we'll stick with each other through thick and thin," Rythmi added with her motherly smile whenever any of us did anything wrong.

"What we're saying Keith, is that we're not only friends, but we're also like a family, and we'll do anything for each other," Kate smiled as and everyone else gave me a group hug. I felt the anger in me leave, but not for long. I could feel it bubbling inside me again, but I ignored it, all that mattered was I knew my friends would be with me, even if I wasn't me for now.

"But the minute you're back to your normal self you're gonna pay for this bruise that's gonna come," Kellyn said as everyone pulled away. Kate just rolled her eyes, while Rythmi started lecturing him about 'violence doesn't solve anything', while Seren hit him over the head.

"If violence doesn't solve anything tell her that," Kellyn complained as he held his head.

"That's different," Rythmi replied as she looked at Seren, who just gave a cheeky smile.

"How is it?" Kellyn asked.

"'Cause you're an idiot," Seren and Rythmi stated in unison.

"That makes no sense," Kellyn replied as he sulked off back into the Union. Rythmi and Seren followed closely behind him.

Kate turned to me sweat dropping as she did so.

"Ok, so maybe we're not that much of a family, but we're all still friends," she stated as she stood up. "Come on, let's go back in, then we'll try to figure out how to get you back to normal," she smiled as she held her hand out. I took it before she pulled me to my feet.

"Come on love birds, Erma needs to see us all," Seren called from the door of the Union. Kate went beat red before rushing towards the door, while I casually walked with my hands in my pockets. I turned back to look at the sun, I wonder where Sven and Wendy went, I wonder when they went.

I turned back to the Union; I felt my eyes flash black.

'_This isn't the end, they'll never free you. They don't care about you, they care about their safety,' _I heard Darkrai's voice in my head. My eyes narrowed.

'_You're wrong, they're my friends,' _a lame argument, but I had to say it.

'_Really? How much do they know about you then?' _I froze in place as I thought about that, none of them really knew anything about me.

'_Exactly.' _I shook my head, ridding me of the thoughts before I continued on my walk towards Erma on the Operators Floor, or the third floor, I don't know what they called it.

I did know, however, if I was to try and become my old self again and rid Darkrai from my mind, it would take a long while and a lot of help. I just hope my friends are up for it, if not, there's no telling what I could do.

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait for the update, been a busy month with Christmas, and I know this is late but hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy New Year, for new year's. So review and I'll see you soon, hopefully. Also sorry about it being a short chapter and I'm now taking more requests if you want to see certain people/pokemon or certain events to happen please PM or review them and I'll see what I can do, ok? ****REVIEW!**


	42. How Much Do You Know About Me?

**Keiths' P.O.V**

Kate and I stood in front of Erma as we listened to her tell us how Sven needed help at the Chroma Highlands, well Kate listened, I tried to think about how much Kate knew about me.

"So are you both ok with this?" Erma asked, successfully bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Chairperson Erma," Kate and I both chorused before we started walking out of the Union. Buizel walked by me with Glaceon at his side while Kate walked next to me.

"So, what was Erma talking about in there?" Kate asked me, I looked at her in confusion.

"Erm, something to do with Sven," I answered, Kate sighed.

"You should have been listening Keith, we're heading to the Chroma Highlands to help Sven because he's ran into a lot of Dim Sun," Kate answered with a frustrated look on her face. "You've been zoning out a lot lately, are you ok?" she asked as she turned to catch a Staraptor.

"Fine, why?" I answered with my own question.

"Keith, I know you're not you after being kidnapped, but you never zone out when it comes to a mission," Kate answered as she hopped onto the successfully caught Staraptor.

"It's nothing ok?" I snapped, Kate gave me a hurt look while I rubbed my temples. "I'm sorry, I just-,"

"It's fine Keith, talk to me when you're ready," Kate interrupted as she held her hand out towards me. I took it before hopping up onto the Staraptor's back. Wendy had told us a couple of nights ago that we were able to ride Staraptor now that we were Top Rangers.

I slipped my arms around Kate's waist before burying my head into her back, I felt her stiffen at my movements.

"You uncomfortable?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nah, just shocked," she answered before ordering the Staraptor to take off towards the Chroma Highlands. I sighed slightly, how much did Kate know about me? She knew I was cocky, arrogant, that I was the Curse of the Son and that was probably it.

"Keith?" Kate brought me back to reality as she turned her body to face me, "we're here," she added. I looked around, realising she was right I jumped off of the Staraptor before helping Kate off. The Staraptor then flapped its wings before taking off into the air one more time.

Kate smiled as she turned to the left of the square we were in. I gave her a confused look before speaking.

"I thought we were going to the Chroma Highlands?" I asked, Kate looked at me before rolling her eyes slightly.

"Have you forgotten when Wendy said?" she asked, obviously I had, "you can only ride Staraptor to the place you've been, and since neither of us have been to the Highlands, we have to stop here," Kate stated as she started walking towards the left of the square we were in.

We followed a forest like route until there was a fork, dodged and number of pokemon and made it to the Highlands in no time.

"Well, that was easy," I stated.

"Too easy, I thought Dim Sun were around here," Kate responded, I only shrugged at her as we walked into the Highlands, once we were in; I knew something was wrong right away.

I looked around the black mist trying to get my eyes to adjust to it, but they wouldn't. I sighed as I gave into some of the aggressiveness that I had been holding down, making my eyes turn red, all the while making me able to see in the darkness.

Kate came up behind me as she began coughing like there was no tomorrow, which there probably wouldn't be if we didn't get out of this soon.

"What is this?" Kate asked as she coughed louder and louder. I growled silently under my breath, her coughing was annoying.

"It's a mist, probably caused by Dim Sun," I answered in an annoyed tone. Kate tried her best to stop cough as we walked around the darkness of the cave.

As we took a steady walk around I heard something moving around, looking in the direction I saw it was a Carnivine, I looked over my shoulder to Kate.

"Be careful, there's a Carnivine nearby," I told her, she looked up at me.

"Really where?" Kate asked, on that note the Carnivine launched straight for her, tackling her to the ground. I quickly rushed over to her with Buizel and Glaceon, forgot they were with us. Buizel used water gun to get the Carnivine off, while Glaceon froze it with ice beam. I walked over to Kate; I saw her jump slightly at the sight of my eyes.

"Get up already," I hissed at her, I didn't mean to sound horrible to her, it was just the way everything was coming out, my anger was taking control of me.

Kate quickly stood to her feet as we started walking again. I could see and hear Dim Sun up ahead, but then again, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Three of them came running towards me and Kate, I quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall before slapping my hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe how easy it was to lock away all the Skarmory," one of the grunts said.

"Tell me about it, it was totally easy," another replied.

"If some Rangers get in here now they'll never find the pokemon," the third laughed as they ran off. I took my hand off of Kate's mouth before looking at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked in anger as she glared at me, I glared back at her.

"Excuse me for not wanting to get caught," I replied in a hiss as I grabbed her wrists, I could feel myself blacking out. I unconsciously began moving my hips against her as I ran my hands up and down her sides; Kate's moans filled my ears as I did so.

"Keith, stop," she whispered as I grinded my hips to her, Kate quickly pushed me off of her. "We're getting you sorted after this mission, that's a promise," she stated as she began walking ahead of me. I just shrugged as I walked behind her.

It didn't take us long to find a pokemon that could help us clear a wooden fence which was what held the Skarmory in place. We then caught one of the Skarmory before using demist.

I looked at my styler while Kate looked at hers. I then looked at hers while she looked at mine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" we both yelled, we had lost an enormous amount of life. I growled slightly before jumping down from the rock we were on and catching four Pikachu.

I then had to walked all the way back around to where I had left Kate, but along the way I also caught a Bastiodon. I then walked over to Kate, who was talking to Rythmi and the Professor.

"So you have no idea what caused it?" Kate asked.

"We're thinking it was the mist, considering it was giving off weird signals from your styler and we couldn't get through to you. It could have been what was blocking the communications," Rythmi answered as I stood next to Kate, she nodded her head as me before I used two of the Pikachu to charge my styler up. "How is he?" I heard Rythmi asked.

"I'm fine," I answered in a bitter tone; I didn't need to look at Kate to know she was shaking her head.

"I'll talk to you later Ryth," Kate said as she ended the transmission. I ordered the Pikachu to recharge her styler before she could say anything. Once that was done, she started on lecturing me.

"Rude much?" she asked as she glared at me, "Ryth was only checking on you, she wasn't hurting anything," she added as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, like I care, none of you know anything about me," I replied as I stood to my feet and started walking away.

"Dont you _dare _turn your back on me Keith Atreyu Dazzle," Kate hissed, I turned to her in shock.

"How do you-,"

"You might have been kidnapped yes, we might not know what's going on inside your head but that gives you no right to act more of a dick than usual-,"

"That's just it, you don't know what's going on in here, what I'm living with, so before you start making assumptions about knowing why don't you take the time to find out," I interrupted with a hiss, Kate looked at me as her eyes narrowed.

"I do take the time to find out Keith, you're the one who doesn't take the time to answer them," Kate replied as she grabbed the necklace around her neck. "Arc-,"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted again, Kate looked at me in shock, I just stared at me. "I know I don't have any right to yell, but after what's gone off the past few days, I don't really know what to think. I don't even know how much you guys really know about me or if you're really my friends," I added in a mutter as I sunk down the wall to the ground.

"That's what you're worried about?" Kate asked as she knelt in front of me. "I thought we cleared this up, you're one of our best friends and no matter what you do it wouldn't change a thing. We all love you dearly, as for how much we know about you, well, where do you want me to start?" Kate asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Your full name's Keith Atreyu Dazzle. You love your friends, pokemon, annoying me, meeting new people, perving on me, and reaching your goals in life. You hate your father, Phantom, Darkrai, soon you'll also hate my dad, you also hate Blake and possibly some pokemon that rampage. Your favourite things to do are hang with us, play with your pokemon and, again, annoy and perv on me," I had to laugh at that part slightly. "Your favourite colour's red, your favourite pokemon is Buizel. Your mother died when you were very young and you miss her dearly, need I go on Keith?" Kate asked as she looked at me.

"Please don't," I answered as I looked at her. Kate smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"We're always here for you, and I promise after this mission we will fix any doubts about us you have," Kate replied as she smiled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, but for now we better go, how much you betting that Sven's in some shit now?" I asked as I stood up, pulling Kate to her feet as I did so.

"Heh, I'll make the bet when we know how many Dim Sun are down there," Kate answered as we began running up the stairs.

Once we were at the top I used the Bastiodon to move the large rock before we descended into the darkness below us.

'_She's only playing with you, why would she be your friend?' _I heard Darkrai's voice asked, I looked into Kate's blue eyes before smiling to myself, I knew she was telling the truth.

'_You know what Darkrai? Fuck you,' _I replied, knowing without a doubt that Kate and everyone would get me out of this mess.

* * *

**Another chapter finished, we shall see the pokemon Cresselia in the next couple of chapters, requested by ****BrokenBlackCat****, so stay tuned, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, but I do have revision to do, so I'm not sure. Also I must ask you all to read ****pokemonrangerwriter2****'s first story called Shadows Unleashed, I'm reading it myself and finding it very funny, so please check it out. Until next time guys, REVIEW!**


	43. Injured Again? Cresselia Beats Darkrai?

**Kates' P.O.V**

It hadn't taken us long to find Sven in the ruins. We had a number of pokemon helping us, not to mention we had to use a Skuntank to drive the Dim Sun dicks outta there. Then we had to catch a Spiritomb, which was fun, sarcasm used right there.

Yeah it was no fun what so ever, it appeared from nowhere, attacked, Sven and Keith, gave me a large gash in my arm that was spewing blood. Sven got the same only with his leg. Keith got one going right down his back, and this was all from that will-o-wisp attack.

So I now have a new pokemon at the top of my hate list instead of Kyogre, it was Spiritomb. Even my Summerlands' Gift powers didn't work on it, it just made the thing angrier.

"Ow, I'm in so much pain," Sven complained as he sat on one of the old brown chairs in this shack we had found. Keith and I had to literally drag his ass up this ladder to get here.

Keith was currently asking for Wendy to come a pick Sven up, while I was wrapping part of Keith's torn shirt around Sven's leg. The reason why it's not my shirt? Well, I had to use my own shirt on my arm.

"Quit complaining, Wendy's gonna be here in a few minutes, she'll take you back," Keith stated as he walked around the shack, disappearing out of our sight for a moment or two.

"Ow, I hate Spiritomb," Sven cried, literally cried, as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at him, figuring it best if I just ignored him for now.

"HEY KATE!" I heard Keith shout. I rose to my feet before looking down the hallway Keith had gone.

"I should go see what he wants," I said to Sven, who just nodded his head to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked to Keith, who was holding something in his hands, he also looked very annoyed.

"I found this, figured you might want to see it, get you away from Sven for a while," he answered, I nodded my head, thankful for him finding something.

"It looks like a diary," I stated as I looked at the pages, they were singed, but not too badly until you got halfway through it.

"Can you make any of it out?" Keith asked as he looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I answered as I began reading, " X Month XX Day. The reserves of oil are plunging. The, I don't know what that says, is clear to the eye. Now oilfields need to be struck, but there are no funds available," I read to Keith, who just looked at me overly confused.

"Any idea what that means?" Keith asked, I nodded my head.

"It means we take it back to Hastings for him and the others to analyse it," I answered as Keith and I began walking back up the hallway.

A creaking sound came from behind us, causing us both to turn to whoever was coming.

"Who's there?" Keith asked as a guy with green hair in a Dim Sun uniform stepped out.

"No way," I said.

"Ponte?" Keith asked in shock before walking over to the green haired boy and high fiving him. I nodded to him while he nodded back.

"Long time no see, how've ya been?" I asked.

"I've been great, you two?" Ponte asked.

"Been better," Keith answered.

"Yeah I heard about your kidnapping and them having Darkrai take control of your mind, tough break," Ponte replied as he looked at Keith with a sorrowful expression, Keith only shrugged him off. "How've you been Kate? Oh, and there's no need to worry about your Summerlands' gift secrets, it's safe with me," Ponte added with a smile, Kate just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm great, getting into more and more trouble 'cause of things that are starting up, and don't worry about the secret, after all this is over I am so resigning," I replied.

"Can you do that?" Keith asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am," I answered before we both laughed.

"Anyway Ponte, what are you doing in a Dim Sun uniform?" Keith asked as he looked at Ponte's clothes.

"It's a Dim Sun uniform an all but I didn't agree to their policies, I found out what they were up to and got out of the group," I started to zone out but was brought back into reality when the Dark Stone was mentioned. Oh haven't I told you? What Sven was looking for was the Dark Stone where Darkrai lives, if Dim Sun have it, we're in deep shit.

"Cries?" Keith asked as he looked at Ponte with confusion before looking at me, I only shrugged, I wasn't listening to him until now.

"Yeah," Ponte replied as he looked at Keith and I, Keith just started looking even more confused than before, I shrugged again.

"HELLO!" I heard Wendy call.

"Oh, that's our cue to leave. It's was nice seeing you again Ponte, see ya soon," I smiled as I started walking away, diary in hand. Keith said his farewell as we started walking to where Sven and Wendy were.

"You idiot, I don't know how many times I've told you not to get in trouble like this," Wendy scolded as she and Staraptor looked at Sven, his Partner Pokemon, Luxray, was also shaking his head.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, that Spiritomb was tricky," Sven argued as we walked over to him. Wendy looked at me before gasping and looking at my arm.

"Kate, are you alright, you're not hurt too badly are you?" she asked as she inspected the wound.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," I answered with a shrug. That was a huge lie, my arm was killing me, it felt like it had been set on fire it was that hot.

"What about you Keith?" Wendy asked.

"I've only got this," Keith stated as he pulled his Ranger shirt up to show Wendy, who gasped again. "But Kate sorted it for me so I'm fine," he added.

"I think we should all go," Sven spoke up as Wendy glared at him.

"You should have been watching out for these two, they're new to this and you know that," she growled before Kate handed her the diary.

"We found this, since you'll be back at the Union before we will would you mind passing it on to Professor Hastings, Keith and I will give a full report when we get back," I smiled, Wendy nodded her head as she helped Sven hobble over to her Staraptor before they took off towards the Union.

"I think we should start heading back now," I stated as I looked at Keith, the sun was beginning to set over the clouds.

"Yeah, let's go," Keith replied as we started walking, my arm killing me the entire time.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I had fallen a few feet behind Kate, Glaceon and Buizel. Wanna know why? I was having an argument with Darkrai in my head and he was pissing me off.

'_You won't take control of my body. I won't let you,' _I growled in my mind.

'_Then I'll just force your body to do what I want, and you won't like it if I make you force yourself on that precious Kate of yours,' _Darkrai hissed back, my eyes went wide.

'_She's got fuck all to do with this, you touch her and I swear I'll-,'_

'_You'll what, kill me? You don't have the guts.' _

I could feel my eyes turning redder and redder by the minute, if I didn't do something soon then Darkrai would have control over me.

"Keith?" I heard Kate's voice, but why did it sound so far away? I could see her perfect face right in front of me…wait, what am I thinking? She's a friend, nothing more.

"Keith?" Kate asked again, her voice sounded further away from me. When did the ground come so close? I had failed to notice that I had fallen to my knees.

"KEITH?!" Kate yelled as she knelt down next to me, Buizel and Glaceon by her side. If she didn't go, if she didn't move from me, she would get hurt, and I didn't want to cause that anymore.

Please Kate, just move away from me.

My hand shot out, grabbing her by the neck before lifting her off her feet. Too late. My eyes had changed, Darkrai had control.

"My, didn't you turn out pretty?" my voice wasn't my voice, it was lower, darker, it was…..scary. I saw the fear in Kate's eyes as she tried her hardest to breath, but little air went into her lungs.

Why Kate? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been my father or brother standing there? Please, just know that I never wanted to do this to you.

"K-Keith," Kate breathed, her voice sounded clear to me now, but my vision was clouded by darkness. I was back in my mind, I could see anything but the darkness.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself be taken? Why was I the one born with a father who wanted Kate's power for himself, who killed my mother, who did this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Please, someone, anyone, just tell me.

'_You're still the pathetic child, Kate will die at your hands today,' _Darkrai's voice came. No, he couldn't kill her, I couldn't let him. But, even in my own mind, I had no idea where I was.

I could hear fuzzy noises, Kate's pleading voice, the angry voices of our Partner Pokemon, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't pull me from this darkness. It couldn't create a light for me to follow like a wished.

"You're going to die today, Kate," Darkrai's voice came from my lips, it felt wrong and Kate must have known it wasn't me.

"K-K," no, she still thought it was me, "Keith….fight….it," was all I could hear coming from her, but I couldn't. I couldn't fight something I couldn't see, I couldn't fight something that sounded like it was coming from everywhere in my brain.

Please, just make it stop. Mother, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you.

Something warm hit my cheek, it wasn't raining in my own mind, but rather glowing. A white light, but would this light get me out of this mess, or would it take me to hell.

"WHAT?!" I heard Darkrai yelled as he released Kate from his death grip. How I wanted to apologize, to tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't. Listen to me, I sound like a love sick child.

"You have no business in this child's body, Darkrai," I heard a voice, it sounded almost angelic, but…..where was it coming from? It wasn't in my mind, did that mean….it was from outside?

"Cresselia," Darkrai growled, turning to look at the pokemon. Through my blood red eyes, I could see it, see her, Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon.

"Leave the child's body and do not return to it," I could hear her speak, but I felt my hands getting heavy. No, Darkrai couldn't, he couldn't use his attacks in my body, could he?

I was about to find out. He launched towards the Lunar Pokemon without warning. Cresselia floated there, waiting for the impact from him. I watched in horror, I couldn't do this to a pokemon.

"KEITH NO!" Kate yelled, I couldn't see what she was doing. Before Darkrai's attack collided with Cresselia, a warm light shone around us. I felt the darkness lifting from my mind as something was placed on my chest before it sunk into my skin.

A sudden pain erupted all around my body, making me scream, probably loud enough for all of Almia to hear.

"KEITH!" I could hear Kate, her worried, even after what had happened. How could she still be my friend?

"Darkrai shall never return to this body," I heard Kate scream afterwards, I tried to look at her, but my eyes were focused on Cresselia's pink ones. They held an emotion that I hadn't seen from anyone in a long time, I saw trust and pride in them, though I wasn't sure why.

"You and Katherine are both unable to be controlled by Darkrai anymore. Katherine knows how to contact me if something goes wrong again," Cresselia stated as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called, Cresselia turned to look at me again. "What happened? To Darkrai?" I asked, a saw a small smile grace her lips before she started fading.

"He has been sent back to his prison. He won't be returning for a long time," Cresselia answered before disappearing completely.

The light faded around me. I felt all my anger and hate wash away, instead it was replaced by sorrow and worry. I turned to look at Kate, she sat with her hand on her neck, Buizel using some of his water gun to help cool it, I assumed it was burning. Glaceon watched with worried eyes, but was also cleaning her reopened gash, when it opened again, I wasn't sure.

I walked over to Kate, who looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears as she jumped to her feet and hugged me tight. I was taken by surprise, I didn't know what to do.

"I thought we'd lost you then," she whispered in my ear before pulling away, I just carried on looking at her in shock.

I felt my vision begin to go black before my eyes closed and I was falling.

"Keith?" I felt Kate catch me in her arms before everything faded out.

When I woke again I was in a white room, with lights that shined like the sun. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes before rubbing them slightly, I assumed I was in the medical ward of the Union.

"Jheeze, you'd assumed they wouldn't have lights too bright," I muttered as I sat up, I looked around the room, I was in the medical ward.

Machines were hooked up to me, monitoring my heart rate and blood pressure. My wound had been cleaned and bandaged up along with a few other scratches.

I looked to the chair next to my bed, Kate sat in it, sleeping soundly as she did so. I took her phone from the drawers that were next to my bed, it was midday, three days after our mission. Wow, she must have been worried.

I frowned as I looked at Kate, I never meant to make her worry, or hurt her. I noticed the dark purple bruise on her neck, how did she explain that to everyone? How did she explain that to her parents? Or how would she?

I shook my head as I took the blankets off of myself, I had no top on, only my boxers, but it didn't bother me.

The room door opened to reveal Rythmi, Seren, Kellyn, Wendy and Sven, who was on crutches. I put my finger to my lips when I was Rythmi and Seren wanted to glomp me. Glaceon and Buizel came in after them, Buizel instantly ran to my side as I picked him up and place him on the bed next to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, I wanted to know it was three days and not more.

"Around two and a half days, you're lucky. The doctors said that both you and Kate had lost a lot of blood," Rythmi answered, I looked at Kate, I noticed a shape on her chest, almost like a wing in a heart.

"We don't know where she got that, when she landed in front of the Union she had it. Even she doesn't know how she got it," Seren stated as she sat in another chair in the room.

"How'd you get yours?" Kellyn asked as he looked at my chest, I did have a mark, but it was a wing inside of a diamond, not a heart.

"It's a long story," I answered before looking at Kate again, "how long's she been in here?" I asked.

"Since she woke up," Wendy spoke, "we told her to rest before she just got up and came to your room," she added.

"Oh," I replied, then I registered what she said properly. "Wait, Kate passed out, when?" I asked in a little of a panicked tone, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"When she brought you back and got off the Staraptor, she called for help before falling to Seren and Rythmi," Sven answered as he smirked at me, I just glared at him before shaking my head.

"She's explained to us how she got the bruise," I froze up when I heard those words. "We're just glad you're both ok, no one blames you or Kate," Rythmi spoke as she looked at me, I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"It's my fault though," I replied.

"Keith-,"

"If I hadn't been captured none of this wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't be injured, or have that mark and she certainly wouldn't have had to put up with me," I interrupted Kellyn with a growl.

"It's not your fault," we all turned to look at Kate, who had woken up during my little rampage, she sat rubbing her eyes. "I knew what I was getting into when I found out things about you, and I chose to stay didn't I?" Kate with as she cocked her head to the side.

"What things?" Sven asked, I sighed slightly before looking at Kate. They knew about her, so it was time they knew about me.

"I'm the Curse of the Son," I answered as I looked at everyone, who just gave me confused looks.

"Basically he has Darkrai's powers and can use them. He also has blackouts and will do things he'll regret, which you all know, and he also has the desire to kill sometimes, but it hasn't happened yet, has it?" Kate asked as she looked at me.

"Only for Max and Kai," I answered with a shrug, Kate nodded her head.

"So how did he become the Curse of the Son?" Seren asked with a confused voice.

"Max killed my real mom, he was in control, knew what he was doing but chose to kill her anyway. When he tried to kill me he couldn't, but his eyes flashed red and my eyes copied. Darkrai's powers transferred to my body and now I have him inside me," I answered as I looked at my hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the room fell silent and the tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"Good to see you're both up," Erma said as she walked into the room with Hastings following her. "My child, your bruise seems to be getting worse," she pointed out as she gave Kate a sorrowful look before smiling at me.

"Keith we're so glad you're ok," Erma stated before walking over to Kate and I, "We had the report back from Sven, he says your performance was outstanding, so you are hereby promoted to Ranger Rank Five," Erma smiled, Kate and I high fived before I glared at the wires on my arms.

"Oh you can take them off now," Hastings smiled as he petted Kate's head, making her smile widely at her Grandpa. I smiled at the two of them before Hastings started speaking again. "The book you found Keith should prove very useful in our mission to bring down Dim Sun, good work my boy," Hastings smiled as he nodded his head before walking out of the room, followed by everyone else.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Rythmi said as she exited the room with Seren, Kellyn stopped to look at us two.

"Erma's given you two a couple days off to get back to full strength, so for tomorrow and today you can do what you like," he stated before being pulled away from us by Rythmi and Sere, I gave a confused look along with Kate.

"So, why's Hastings calling me 'my boy'?" I asked Kate as she started taking the wires off my hands.

"Honestly, you've grown on him, he likes you," Kate answered with a laugh.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at her, she bit her lip slightly.

"What're you hiding from me Katie?" I asked, Kate laughed again as she looked at me.

"Ok, maybe he likes you a little too much, if you get me," she answered, I thought for a second before catching onto what she meant.

"You me, he wants me and you to…" I trailed off, no way, no fucking way.

"Not in the perverted way, Keith," Kate huffed as she set the wires down before picking her phone up.

"Oh, well I wouldn't bother thinking that way anyway, Flat Chest," I replied, Kate glared at me before huffing slightly.

"Small Dick," she retorted, we both laughed slightly. "How I've missed this I'll never know," Kate stated as she rose to her feet, I followed swiftly as we walked out of the medical ward towards our room, our Partner Pokemon following as we did so.

When we entered I walked over to the bathroom, figuring it best if I took a quick shower before dressing, since I felt dirty, really dirty and if you're thinking in the wrong way then you're worse then I am.

It didn't take me long to get in the shower and put another pair of boxers on. I walked out of the bathroom to see Kate sound asleep on her bed, her hair was let down, with a tank top and some short shorts, I shook my head slightly as I dried my hair. Buizel and Glaceon were also sleeping.

I smiled as I threw the towel into the wash before walking over to Kate's bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, slowly running my fingers through her hair, I had missed just being able to either watch her sleep, yeah sounds creepy so what? Or just lying next to her.

Kate turned over in her sleep, her eyes opened slightly as she smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, I smiled at her, my wet hair covered my eyes as I did so.

"Just watching you," I answered, Kate laughed slightly as she moved away from me towards the wall.

"Sounds creepy," she replied as I got into the bed, I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know," I responded as she moved towards me again burying her head in my chest as she did so.

"You're explaining how we got these marks later," she mumbled.

"Alright, but for now, sleep," I whispered as I breathed in her scent, I'd actually missed it. I felt Kate smile against my chest before I wrapped my arms around her. I'd be nice for now, but tomorrow, or in a week's time, I'd be back to my perverted self, I'd just turn it down a little.

I looked at the ceiling as I laid on my back, images of my mother passed through my mind. Her red hair, her emerald eyes, her kind, loving smile, I could remember her like I'd only seen her a moment ago. I missed her so much.

'_I managed to keep my promise with the help of Cresselia mom, and now, I promise I will never break it,' _I thought before letting sleep overcome my, still weak, body.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter…..oh screw that I'm not counting anymore, so what did Keith promise his mom? Anyone wanna guess? I'll add in a chapter with a certain character or pokemon for the person who's closest to guessing right. There's the Cresselia for BrokenBlackCat, hope it was alright. So until next time review and I shall see you soon. REVIEW!**


	44. The Promise, Keith's Birthday!

**Keiths' P.O.V**

"_Keith?" I turned to look at my mother. Her emerald eyes were full of worry, but for what, I didn't know._

"_What's wrong mom?" I asked as I walked over to her, she picked me up into her arms. I moved some of her long red hair out of her face before smiling widely at her._

"_Sweetheart, I want you to promise me something," she spoke in a soft voice as she sat on my bed with me._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, I could tell she was worried about something._

"_You've seen how your father's been acting, and I'm worried he may do something stupid. So, if he does, and something happens to me, I want you to promise me something," my mom replied, I looked at her with confused eyes, what would happen to her?_

"_What is it mom?" I asked._

"_I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will never, ever, close yourself up to your friends, that you'll find someone you love and you'll always protect them," my mom answered, I smiled at her._

"_Ok, mom," I replied. My mom smiled as she brought me into a hug, softly kissing my forehead as she did so._

"_Remember, Keith, I'll always love you, and I'll always be watching over you," she stated before leaving me in my bed. I started running after to her, but the minute I got into the same room she was in, was the minute that my father started killing her._

My eyes shot open as I gasped for breath, I could feel sweat running down the side of my face. I wanted to curl up into a ball and…cry. Yes, I wanted to cry, I hadn't had that dream since I met my friends.

I had only had the dream of my father killing her, but seeing what happened before, remembering what I promised my mother, I just couldn't take it.

I had managed to keep one side of the promise so far, to find someone I love and keep them safe, but I couldn't help wondering, did I really love Kate? I loved all my friends, but there was something about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The first part, about closing myself up, I don't know why I had done it. I guess it was a normal reaction that happened when I saw my mother die, whether that reaction be voluntary or not, I couldn't stop it.

I looked to the side of me, Kate wasn't there. I looked at the clock, it had just turned twelve in the afternoon, explains why she wasn't there.

The door opened as Kate stepped in with two bowls. She looked over to me before smiling, but her smile instantly vanished, I don't know why.

She set the bowls down on the night stand before sitting on the bed. She ran her hand through my hair before wiping a stray tear that had fallen from my eyes.

It was enough to get me crying for good. I bolted up in the bed, wrapping my arms around Kate's waist, I started crying into shoulder.

She froze at my touch before hugging me back, her hands ran through my hair in a soothing motion.

The door opened again but I didn't look up, Kate looked though. I heard footsteps walking over to the bed before I felt three other people sit down.

"Keith?" Kellyn's voice.

"What happened?" Rythmi's voice.

"Talk to us, Keith," Seren's voice.

I still didn't look up, I didn't know if they knew I was crying and honestly, I didn't care if they did. I just needed someone right now.

I felt the others start to hug both Kate and I, Kate laughed slightly as they did so, her hands stopped running through my hair for a second or two before they resumed their pace.

I slowly shook my head, getting rid of any other tears that were in my eyes before sighing loudly. The others released their grip on me before sitting back.

"Sorry," I muttered as I pulled away from Kate, quickly wiping my eyes as I did so.

"Well, Keith have a soft side," Kellyn stated with a slight chuckle, I looked at him before smiling, sending him into a state of shock.

"I think we lost him," Seren said as she started shaking him.

"I was waiting for Keith to tell him to fuck off," Rythmi stated as she smiled at me, I just smiled back before Kellyn jumped back up, getting in my face as he did so.

"Who are you and what have you done with Keith?" he asked, Kate just shook her head while I laughed slightly.

"I am Keith, and if you don't get you finger out my face I'll break it," I answered, Kellyn looked at me, his face going blank before he smiled.

"KEITH!" he yelled as he hugged me, I just sat there awkwardly, I wasn't used to hugging lads.

"So, you wanna tell us why you were crying?" Seren asked as she sat next to Kate, who just shook her head.

"You don't have to," she stated, Seren shrugged her shoulders.

"Your choice," Rythmi stated while Kellyn released me.

"I'm so glad you're ok Keith, I thought we lost you," he stated as he sat on the floor. Kate grabbed one of the bowls before eating it, it looked like slop.

"It's porridge, the Union had nothing else for breakfast," she shrugged before eating it. I grabbed mine before eating it, it was sweet, guess Kate has a sweet tooth.

"Just a nightmare," I filled the silence with that, everyone looked at me. "It was just a nightmare, about my mom," I added, Rythmi and Seren gave me sympathetic looks, while Kellyn frowned, Kate just looked at me.

"You mean the nightmare where your father, you know," she said, she didn't want to say the word, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I also remembered something I promised her," I replied before standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower, see ya in ten," I added as I walked to the bathroom.

"We've gotta get back to work, remember you and Kate have the day off, call us if you need anything," Rythmi called as she Kellyn and Seren exited the room, I nodded as I entered the bathroom before running the shower.

Memories of my mom flooded my mind as I thought about my dream, I sighed, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it'd be good for me to open up to people.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

I looked around the room before walking to Keith's calendar. It had todays date circled and a week from now circled. The one circled a week from now was my birthday, but why was today circled?

I looked at the bathroom, Keith would be a while, plus he knew where I was. I walked out of the room in my blue jeans and white Glaceon t-shirt, the Glaceon was printed on it.

I rushed over to Rythmi before tapping her on the shoulder.

"What's up Kate?" she asked without turning around.

"I was just wondering why today was circled on Keith's calendar," I answered, Rythmi turned to me at that.

"He hasn't told you?" she asked, I shook my head. "Today's his birthday," she added with a raised eyebrow. I frowned slightly before nodding my head, looks like I was going shopping.

"Hey Rythmi, does Keith like parties?" I asked, Rythmi shook her head.

"Can you give me the number to all Keith's mother's side of the family?" I asked, she looked at me before nodding her head slightly. "I'll be back in five minutes for them," I called as I ran back towards our room.

I opened the door before running in, big mistake. My hands flew up to my eyes as I quickly turned away from Keith.

"Jheeze Kate, if you want me _that _badly, all you've gotta do is ask," he spoke, I turned back around, luckily he had his towel on this time.

"I was just wondering, about your mother's side of the family," I trailed off.

"They're nice people, I love them to bits but I never see them. I send them the occasional present every once in a while, but that's it," Keith said, knowing where I was going.

"Why?" he asked, I smiled innocently.

"No reason," I answered before rushing out the room, next stop, Erma.

"Chairperson Erma, can I ask you for a favour?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"You want to throw Keith a party?" she asked, I nodded my head as I clasped my hands together.

"Please, please, please," I begged as I looked at her. Grandpapa Hastings laughed as he nodded to Erma.

"Very well, however, you will be fully responsible for everything. Today is a slow day so get the Rangers to help you," Erma ordered, I nodded my head.

"Is it ok if we can put Keith's family up for the night, just his mother's side," I stated, Erma nodded her head, I smiled as I hugged her before hugging Grandpapa Hastings and rushing back to Rythmi, if only I had some notice.

"Here's the list," Rythmi spoke as she handed it to me.

"List of what?" Kellyn asked as he walked over to me, I smiled widely at him.

"I need a huge favour from you," I stated, Kellyn began backing away before Seren grabbed his arm, pulling him over towards me.

"Depends on what it is," he replied.

"I need you to keep Keith busy for the day while I plan a part for him," I stated, Kellyn gave me a shocked look.

"The last time we planned Keith a party he tried to kill us," Kellyn replied.

"But this is Kate," I heard Seren state, then she whispered something to Kellyn who shrugged.

"Sure I'll do it, where is he?" he asked.

"Bedroom, take him to Boyleland or something, just keep him away from the Union," I ordered as I ran off again.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket before dialling the number of Keith's aunt and uncle.

"Hello?" I woman's voice came.

"Hello, this is Top Ranger Kate, I was wondering is this Keith Dazzle's aunty Karina?" I asked.

"Why yes it is, how is Keith, I'll be sending him his birthday present soon," Karina spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Actually, I'm, planning him a birthday party and I was wondering if you would come over to Almia for it, the Union doesn't mind putting you up for a few nights, it would mean a lot to him," I replied as I bit my lip. I heard chattering on the other line before the woman returned.

"We'd love to," she answered, I smiled widely.

"Alright thank you, I'll send Top Ranger Wendy over with some Staraptors for you to fly over on if that's alright," I replied.

"That's fine, until then sweetheart, goodbye," Karina said.

"Bye," I responded before hanging up the phone.

I then rushed over to Wendy who was petting her Staraptor.

"Wendy, big favour, I'll love you forever for it," I spoke, Wendy turned to me.

"What it is?" she asked.

"Go to Fiore and pick up Keith's aunt, uncle and any children they may have and bring them here for a party, but keep it a secret because Keith isn't supposed to know about it," I answered.

"Sure, but you owe me," Wendy replied, I smiled widely as she caught a few more Staraptors before Kellyn came out with Keith.

"We'll be going to Boyleland for Keith to explore the volcano more, we'll see you girls soon," Kellyn stated as he and Keith walked passed, I nodded my head.

"Bye Kellyn, Keith," Wendy and I replied, the two boys just waved. I sighed as Wendy took off on her Staraptor.

"Alright, Seren, where would she be?" I asked myself as I looked around.

"Try behind you," I jumped at the sound of her voice. "What dya need me for?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Can you do the decorations for me?" I asked, a wide smile spread onto Seren's lips when I said that.

"My pleasure, I love decorating," she answered before turning around. "Oh, can I also do a home video to show?" she asked, I nodded my head before she ran off.

I called the rest of Keith's relatives and explained everything to them, they all agreed. I sent Wendy the list of relatives that lived in Fiore, while I waited outside for the ones from Almia, it's strange how we've never seen them around.

"Are you the Kate girl?" a little girl with emerald eyes and brown hair asked me, I knelt down to her level.

"Yes I am sweetie, where are your mom and dad?" I asked, she pointed behind her and I was shocked at the resemblance the man had to Keith.

"My name's Archer Hudson and this is my wife Alanis Hudson," the man, Archer spoke.

"My name's Katherine Jones, but please call me Kate, I'm Keith's partner," I replied as I shook their hands.

"My name's Emerald," the little girl spoke as she stared up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Well aren't you adorable?" I asked as I petted her head.

"Where would you like us to go?" Alanis asked.

"Just go into the Union, there will be a boy called Murph waiting for you, so just follow him to the rooms ok?" I replied.

"Ok, we'll see you soon Kate," the two adults called as they walked into the Union.

More and more of Keith's relatives arrived before it had turned one. I checked each of them off of a list before nodding my head, I hope Wendy was doing the same thing.

I started to run towards Pueltown, I still needed to pick Keith a gift up, invite the Ranger Base and my parents, since they got along with him.

I arrived in Pueltown a few minutes later before walking into a specific shop, it had almost everything in it.

"Excuse me?" I asked, the man at the counter turned to me. "I'm looking for something for my friend's birthday," I added. The man smiled at me.

"Boy or girl?" he asked, I blushed slightly.

"Boy," I answered in slight awkwardness.

"Ah, a boyfriend, I see, follow me," the man ordered.

"No we're not," but I just gave up as the man lead me towards a part of the shop that had different kinds of chains, along with tags and clothes.

"Pick anything from him, you're a Top Ranger, no?" the man asked, I just nodded my head. "Then you'll get a discount, so pick something and come to me when you have it," he ordered before leaving me alone. I sighed as I shook my head, weirdo.

I picked up a blank dog tag before walking to the man.

"Ah, you have a special message carved onto this tag, would you like one?" he asked, I nodded my head as he handed me a piece of paper. "Write it on here and I shall do it, it will be ready in about half an hour," the man answered before taking the paper from me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you sir, I'll come back to get it," I replied as I started running down towards Vientown.

I ran into the Base once I got there, narrowly stopping to avoid running into Crawford.

"Hey Katie, got a day off?" he asked me before his eyes widened, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!" he yelled, causing the whole Base to gather round, I rolled my eyes.

"Keith possessed by Darkrai, Darkrai wanted to kill me so tried choking me, Cresselia came and saved the day. Now will you all come to Keith's birthday party, please?" I asked not taking a breath, Crawford started glaring around the room. Barlow nodded his head.

"Sure we'll be there, what time?" Barlow asked. I looked at the clock, it was around half one now so.

"Around six-ish," I answered, Barlow nodded his head. "Great thanks, sorry I can't stay gotta run!" I called as I rushed down to Chicole Village, I was getting such a workout today.

"KATIE!" Remi yelled as she jumped into my arms, I picked her up but carried on running. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Mom and dad," I answered, Remi smiled.

"TO PARTNER FARM!" she yelled as she did the Superman pose in my arms, I rolled my eyes slightly.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled as I got the Partner Farm, not realising there was a rock there I tripped. Remi jumped out of my arms, while I went tumbling along the ground, banging into my dad as I did so. "Ow," I muttered as I rubbed my backside.

"Oh Katie, are you alright?" my mother asked, I nodded my head while my sister and dad laughed their heads off.

"You're only clumsy when you're in a rush, what's got you so worked up?" my dad asked as he checked my arms for cuts and bruises before his eyes landed on my neck.

"Long story, angry Darkrai, that's all I'm saying for now, but will you come to Keith's birthday party at six, please?" I asked with a pleading glance.

"Of course we will, I love that boy, he'd make a fine husband," my mom answered with a sly wink, I just glared at her.

"Great, I'll see you at six, I've still got tonnes of stuff to do so I'll see ya soon," I replied as I started running again, I really was getting a work out.

I went back into the shop where the man was, he had done the tag and had also put it into a bag and wrapped it, I paid him fifty before running off again.

I passed a shop that selt headphones, I shrugged and walked in. I bought a white pair and two black pairs before putting them in the bag, the black pairs were for Keith. I hadn't seen his head phones in a while, so I assume they're either broke or lost.

I pulled my styler out, I needed to call Kellyn.

"Yo," Kellyn smiled as he and Keith appeared on the screen.

"Oh what's that?" Keith asked as he walked away, "HI KATE!" he yelled back, I shook my head.

"Kellyn, have Keith home for half five please," I ordered, Kellyn nodded his head.

"No problem, we've still got half the volcano to explore anyway, see ya soon Kate," Kellyn smiled as he hung up. I nodded my head as I walked up to Altru Inc.

I walked in before walking to the reception lady.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Professor Isaac, it's urgent," I lied, the woman nodded her head before calling Isaac down. I sat on the chairs in the waiting area before I saw Isaac exit the lift.

"Yo Isaac," I smiled as I gave him the peace sign.

"Kate, what a surprise, how're you?" Isaac asked, "scratch that, what happened to your neck, Keith didn't do it did he?" Isaac asked, I moved around awkwardly.

"Well, he was possessed by Darkrai at the time, Darkrai was the one who did it, so no it wasn't Keith's fault and I'm great you?" I asked.

"I'm good, so what's up?" Isaac asked.

"Keith's birthday today, we're pulling him a surprise party, be at the Union for six," I answered, Isaac nodded his head.

"No problem, is that everything, I was in the middle of an experiment," he stated as he scratched his neck slightly, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that's all, don't go blowing anything up," I ordered as I gave him a quick hug before walking out the building, it gives me the creeps.

I walked back to the Union, it had turned half two, wow, time went quick. I walked over to the large mess hall which we were using for the party. Seren had finished hanging the streamers and banners and was working on the food with Rythmi.

Wendy walked over to me with the list of Keith's family, they were all ticked off, meaning they were all here. I walked to see what Erma and Hastings were doing. They were keeping an eye on Kellyn and Keith, while Murph was showing all the little children around the Union.

I walked back into the mess hall, Seren rushed over to me.

"I've done the home video for Keith, it has all of us in it and I managed to get a large group photo of Keith's family when they first came in, they all seem to get along perfectly," she explained, I nodded my head.

"Alright, so what's for food?" I asked.

"We have sandwiches, crisps, chocolate, bread sticks and dip, some rolls and some other stuff that's cooking. We've ordered Pizza and it should be here for around five-ish," Rythmi answered, I nodded my head.

"Entertainment?" I asked.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing but I managed to get Sven to lend us his karaoke set. Some of the trainers from Keith's family are going to demonstrate some battles, and some of the coordinators will demonstrate a few techniques. Oh we also have Murph working with some different type of pokemon to pull some magic acts with everyone," Seren replied, I nodded my head again.

"And for the decorations all you have are streamers and banners?" I asked, Seren shook her head as the doors opened again.

"We got balloons too," Sven smiled as he released the balloons into the air, they had the number fifteen on them, along with Keith's face and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' I smiled at them, but how they got Keith's face on them I'll never know.

"Alright, I guess I'll go see Arceus, I'll ask him to ask all the pokemon to stay calm for tonight," I stated as I walked back out of the room. "Oh guys," I turned before I left, they looked at me, "go to Keith's family and tell them to bring the presents into the mess hall," I ordered.

"I'll do it," Wendy smiled as she skipped off towards the rooms where Keith's family were staying.

I stood in my room before grabbing my necklace.

"Arceus," I muttered as the room began spinning, once it was finished I was stood in outer space once more looking up at Arceus.

"Can I ask a favour?" I asked.

"Ask away, child," Arceus answered.

"Can you try to keep all the pokemon calm for tonight, we're going to throw Keith a party for his birthday," I explained, Arceus nodded his head.

"Yes I can, but if they're controlled by Dim Sun I cannot," he answered, I nodded my head.

"Just let us handle Dim Sun for tonight," I turned to see Mew and Mew Two stood behind me, I smiled at them.

"Really?" I asked.

"You have our word," Mew Two answered, I smiled as I hugged the two of them.

"Thank you, I promise I'll make up for everything," I smiled as I turned back to Arceus, who was looking at my neck.

"Darkrai is getting more and more dangerous," he stated, I shrugged.

"It's nothing we can't handle," I replied.

"You almost died," he pointed out, I sighed slightly.

"I know," I felt my neck become warm. I reached my hand up to touch it, it didn't hurt anymore.

"As long as you stay safe, the world will stay safe, your bruise is healed. Now if I were you I'd go, it looks like Seren might need help with the presents," Arceus stated, I nodded my head as I was sent back to my room.

I rushed to the mess hall to see a large mountain of Keith's presents.

"Arceus, that is huge," I muttered.

"Kate, little help!" Rythmi called, I rushed over to her, only to see her trying to pull Seren out from under the large pile of gifts, I shook my head before pulling her out.

Once she was out we got back to work with everything we needed to do.

The next two hours were spent doing what we needed to do before it turned half four. Keith and Kellyn weren't due home for another hour. Wendy rushed off to tell everyone to start preparing for their shows and to start getting ready.

I walked out of the bathroom in my bra and pants before looking through my wardrobe, my hair was dry since the hairdryer was left in the bathroom.

I looked at all my clothes but couldn't decide on what to wear, I sighed as I called over Glaceon.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"_Does it really matter what I think? You'll look nice either way," _she answered, I looked at her before frowning.

"You're a massive help you know," I replied with sarcasm in my voice. Glaceon laughed before looking at my wardrobe and pawing at a white skirt.

I pulled it out, it was plain white with crystal blue outlining and patterns going along the bottom and up the side. I nodded my head as I placed it on.

Glaceon then looked at my tops before pawing at another white one. I pulled it out, it was an off shoulder white shirt with a blooming blue rose going up the left side, opposite the off shoulder part.

I nodded as I put the top on before looking in the mirror. Glaceon then ran over with a pair of white flats for me to slip onto my feet. I smiled at her before walking over to my full length mirror and looking at myself, I looked nice.

I walked back over to my desk before picking my brush up and brushing my hair. I slid in a few clips to keep my bangs from falling into my eyes all night before looking at the clock. It was quarter past five.

My styler began ringing at that moment. I looked at the called before answering it.

"Yo," I smiled at Kellyn.

"Yo, Keith and I are coming back now, that ok?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Good 'cause Keith's already going to your room," he added before hanging up. Less than a minute passed before the door was opened and Keith walked in.

"You stink of ash, get in there and get a shower, be quick about it," I ordered, Keith was just rubbing his eyes as I pushed him into the bathroom before walking over to his wardrobe.

"Let's see, what've you got to wear?" I asked as Buizel jumped onto my shoulder, the one that wasn't covered.

"_What are you doing?" _he asked, I looked at him before the bathroom.

"We're throwing Keith a surprise birthday party, I need to find something for him to wear so shh," I replied, Buizel nodded his head as he jumped off my shoulder and onto the bottom of the wardrobe. I pointed to a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. I nodded my head in approval.

When the clock turned half five Keith walk out of the bathroom with his hair dried and in his blue boxers.

"You look nice, where are you going?" Keith asked.

"Where are we going you mean, and thanks," I smiled, Keith looked at me.

"We?" he asked before shaking his head, "Ryth and that told you it was my birthday didn't they?" he asked, I nodded my head before he slipped the jeans and top on, which he left unbuttoned.

I frowned as I started buttoning it up.

"What are you now? My mom?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Well if you can't dress yourself fully, and I prefer to be a girlfriend, I'm too young to have a teenaged son, not to mention I'm younger than you," I answered with a frown and a wink, making Keith go red.

"So, where _are_ we going?" he asked, I smirked.

"You'll see," I answered before walking over to my bed, "here, these are you," I added as I handed him the bag, he pulled out the two pairs of headphones before pulling out the wrapped tag. He slowly unwrapped it before reading it.

"Keith, never forget who you are and who you've got, love you forever, Kate," he read before looking at me. "I knew you wanted me," I stated with a wink, I rolled my eyes.

"Friend wise you dolt," I answered as I punched his arm lightly, "now come on, we need to go," I ordered as I looked at the clock, five to six.

I walked with Keith down by the mess hall before motioning for him to walk into it, he rolled his eyes.

"You hungry or something?" he asked as he walked in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone, minus his family yelled, Keith looked around.

"Who planned this?" he asked, clearly not amused.

"I did, and I don't care if you hate parties, you're gonna have fun," I answered, Keith glared at me before trying to walk out. "I've got another surprise for you, one you'll love," I added, he turned to me before folding his arms. I nodded to Wendy who walked behind the stage curtain, we had a stage put in for tonight.

Keith's family all came out from behind it, his jaw dropped wide open before he looked at me.

"Surprise Keith," they all smiled, he walked forwards before hugging Emerald, who appeared to be the youngest of his family.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Keith asked.

"Your girlfriend invited us," one of his cousins answered, Keith turned to me before shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's a handful," he replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I walked forwards before hitting him on the arm. "First off, you're the handful-,"

"Can believe that," the same cousin answered.

"And second off I'm not your-,"

"You don't wanna finish that, he's more of a pervert than me," Keith interrupted as I looked at the boy in front of me. He had black hair with blue eyes. He smiled at me before winking.

I moved closer to Keith, who smirked at me.

"Told ya," was all he said, I glared at him before hitting him on the arm.

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked off to find Wendy and the others.

The night passed by beautifully, Keith uncles had me dancing with them so I got to know his family better. I danced with Emerald and his aunts, all in all it was a laugh.

When we got to the presents, Keith was completely shocked by what everyone got him, it was like Christmas came early for him, he had new game stations, iPod, phone, the lot.

We watched as everyone battled or performed their coordination with their pokemon. Murph made many of the pokemon disappear and reappear with the help of other pokemon.

I yawned as I stood with a drink in my hand, Keith was talking to his aunt before he excused himself and walked over to me.

"So, still hate parties?" I asked as he grabbed a drink.

"No, I just hate you," he answered in a joking manner with a large smile on his face.

"Love you too," I replied as I pushed him lightly.

"Hey, no injuring the birthday boy," he ordered with a wink, I laughed at him.

"You're crazy," I responded before I saw Sven smirk, I looked at him in confusion before a slow song came on. I groaned slightly as I glared at Sven, knowing he would do something like that.

Well it wasn't really a slow song it was 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I shook my head, many things had changed with us all at the Union.

"Wanna dance?" Keith asked, I turned to him, he was holding his hand out to me.

"Sure, why not?" I replied as we walked to the dance floor and started dancing. I smiled as we danced in silence, Rythmi was dancing with Isaac, who had come, Seren was dancing with Kellyn, who had forced her to. She tried to look mad, but I could see through it.

"Hey Kate," I looked up at Keith.

"Yeah?" I asked, Keith's eyes narrowed at me.

"Never throw me a party again," he ordered, I laughed slightly at him.

"You're telling me you're not having fun?" I asked, he smirked at me, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Be more fun if I could end the night with a bang," he whispered in my ear as he hand travelled towards my ass.

"Just because it's your birthday don't think I won't hit you," I whispered back, Keith laughed at me before pulling away and smiling. I smiled back up at him, he was being more open with everyone, which I was happy about.

"You feel better than this morning now?" I asked, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can actually keep the promise now," he answered with a smile before the song ended. We all stopped dancing and returned to what we were doing.

Seren walked up on stage as she showed everyone the home video. They all laughed at it when something funny came on, or awed when a part with Keith and I alone came on.

"Remind me to check our surroundings for cameras on missions," Keith spoke as he looked at the picture of the two of us on our mission at the Chroma Highlands.

"Back at ya," I answered as the video ended, everyone clapped before I yawned.

Keith walked over to his cousin while I walked out of the room to the front of the Union. I looked up at the night sky before smiling softly.

"Thank you Arceus, tonight's been perfect," I muttered as I held my necklace before looking up at the moon, it was full, which was nice.

"Yo Kate, what you doing out here?" Keith asked as he walked over to me, I turned to him.

"Just needed some fresh air, you didn't need to follow," I answered.

"I saw you walk off and then my cousin smirked, I thought he'd said something to you so I came after you," Keith replied, I nodded once.

"No, just wanted some fresh air," I stated.

"You've been to see Arceus haven't you?" Keith asked, I looked at him.

"What makes-,"

"Your bruise is gone, I'm glad he healed it, I didn't like looking at it," he interrupted me, I just smiled slightly at him. "Everyone's leaving now anyway, they're all tired," he added. I turned to see people were leaving, either getting on their own flying pokemon or having Wendy catch a Staraptor and send them home.

"The Union was going to put them up," I muttered, Keith shook his head.

"My family don't like staying in places they're not familiar with. They'll stay in each other's houses but other than that, they leave to go home at the end of the night," he explained, I nodded my head.

"Bye Keithy," Emerald said as she hugged Keith, who hugged her back.

"See ya soon Emerald," Keith replied before she ran to her parents. He said bye to everyone before his cousin came over.

"See ya soon Keith, keep this one close to ya, she's a keeper," he stated before shaking my hand and walking off to get on his Pidgeot. I looked at Keith in confusion.

"He may be a pervert, worse than me, but he respects other's girlfriends," he explained.

"But I'm not your girlfriend," I pointed out.

"And if he knew that he'd be following you around like a lost puppy until you agreed to go out with him," Keith replied.

"Oh," was all I said as I started walking back inside.

"Get to bed, dears, we can clean up in the morning," Erma smiled as we walked into the mess hall, we all nodded before heading into our rooms.

I walked over to my wardrobe before grabbing some pyjamas and taking my top off.

"First time you've changed in front of me," Keith said, I had my back to him.

"If I move, I'll collapse, I'm so tired," I answered as I removed my bra before slipping my pyjama top on. I slipped my shorts on under my skirt before taking my skirt off.

I turned to see Keith already in his boxers before smiling at me. I sat onto my bed before lying on my blanket, not bothering to move my clothes.

"You seem a lot more tired than normal," Keith stated as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, well you try running around the Union, to Pueltown, to Vientown, to Chicole Village, to Pueltown, to Altru Inc., to the Union again. Then having to help with the decorations and pull Seren out of a huge pile of presents that fell on her," I replied as I watched Keith walk over to me. "You're not ending the night with a bang either," I added.

"Aw, no birthday sex?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Sure why not?" I asked as I grabbed my phone, Keith gave me a smirk before climbing on top of me. I played the song 'Birthday Sex' out through my speakers, he glared at me.

"Not what I meant," Keith stated as he glared down at me, I just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well it's what I meant," I stuck my tongue out, he glared at me before rolling over next to me. I turned to song off before turning the lights off, Buizel and Glaceon were sleeping on Keith's bed.

"Any funny stuff, I'll kill you," I muttered as I closed my eyes. I rolled over before burying my head into Keith's warm chest.

"Night, Katie," Keith whispered as he slipped his arms around my waist, I felt him kiss my forehead as he did so.

"Night, Keithy," I whispered back.

"Don't call me that," he ordered as I laughed before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**WOAH THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! My hands hurt now, seriously. Anyway Keith's promise to his mom was to find someone he loved and always protect them and to never close up on his friends. Since four of you only tried to guessing what it was, I'll do a chapter with anyone or any pokemon you want in it.**

**Crystal A. Kanbara**

**Sakura Touko**

**Riley Sky**

**A Random Human**

**Just review who you want in the story and I'll add them in, somewhere or another, they will be in, I can promise you that. Until next time guys REVIEW!**


	45. Blue Gem! WAR!

**Kates' P.O.V**

_I walked around in the darkness of my own mind. I had no idea what the hell was going on, one minute I'm sleeping, having the weirdest dream about giant Pachirisu, the next…well the next it's all dark._

"_Katherine," oh Arceus, who the hell was calling me by my full name? I turned around, nothing. "Katherine," there it was again, I turned, still nothing._

_My hands balled into fists, somehow I had a good idea that it was Darkrai messing with my mind, if it was, then I'm gonna kill him._

"_Katherine," the voice hissed right next to my ear. On instinct I turned, my brown eyes met blood red eyes that glared at me. I took a step back, no fear filled me._

"_I'm not scared of you Darkrai, do your worst," I smirked, the dark type looked at me with shocked eyes, I could only smirk._

_A blue light began to fill the area around us, then a red light, but not a blood red light more like a soothing red light. Finally, a yellow light shone through. _

_Darkrai moved back into what little darkness there was lift._

"_No, the Tears of Princes," he hissed, I gave a confused look as the three gems began moving around in the air. They were each creating words with the light that followed them._

"_Hai Valley, Haruba Desert and Boyleland Volcano?" I read aloud, the three gems starting moving around, like they were chasing each other before a face formed. He had blazing red hair with bright crystal eyes; a warm smile was plastered on his face._

"_Who-,"_

"_It is not important who I am. What is important that you get the three Tears of Princes before Dim Sun can accomplish it. You will find the Blue Gem at Hia Valley, the Red Gem in Boyleland Volcano on the right side, and the Yellow Gem in the Hippowdon Temple in the Haruba Desert. Now hurry, it is a race against time, for Darkrai is already reporting back to Team Dim Sun. I wish you luck on your mission," and with that, the blazing haired head vanished into thin air._

I shot up in my bed, but was instantly dragged back down by Keith, who muttered something along the lines of 'five more minutes', I just rolled my eyes.

The was almost flung off its hinges as Rythmi, Seren, Kellyn, Sven and Wendy rushed in.

"We have a HUGE problem," Rythmi said, her eyes were full of panic.

"KEITH DRAG YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED! YOUR DAD'S GOING ON A RAMPAGE!" Kellyn shouted, Keith instantly sat up, grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

Rythmi ushered me out of the room and into the bathroom in Seren and Kellyn's room. Once I was out we all rushed to Erma, who frowned at all of us.

"As you know Max is on a rampage, we have one Top Ranger stationed there already, but I'm afraid she isn't doing so well," Erma spoke quite fast.

"I thought there were only four Top Rangers in Almia?" Seren asked in confusion, but it was soon turned to horror when we heard the sound of an explosion downstairs.

"KATE!" I knew that yell anywhere. I quickly rushed down the escalator with the others. We stopped once we saw a blue haired girl begin held up by the throat, a dark haired boy was running up to us in the distance.

"SOLANA!" I yelled back as my eyes glew white. "DROP HER!" I yelled at the Venusaur. The pokemon looked into my eyes, something wasn't right; its eyes shouldn't have been black. The pokemon's eyes flashed white before he ran off. Solana fell to the ground gripping her throat, Lunick ran up behind her.

"Sol', are you ok?" Lunick and I asked as we knelt down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Raisha isn't doing so well with the forest pokemon," Solana pointed out, Erma's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Seren, head to Raisha and help her out," Erma ordered.

"But I don't-,"

"You can't miss her," Erma interrupted; Seren quickly nodded her head before sprinting off.

"Kellyn, I want to go with Wendy to help calm the flying pokemon. Sven, you go calm the electric type," Erma ordered once again.

"Lunick, Solana, will you two be ok to head from here to Chicole Village and calm any pokemon that could be on a rampage along the way?" Erma asked.

"On it," the two answered as they ran out of the room.

"Now Kate, Keith," I grabbed my head at that point, I felt dizzy. Darkness began to envelop in my vision as I tried to blink it away, it only came back, stronger than before.

'_The Gems are mine,' _I growled at the voice, Darkrai would not get away with this.

"Kate?!" Erma and Keith asked as they rushed next to me, Hastings came down the stairs with panic on his face.

"I've called in some pokemon trainers that could help us, unfortunately, the only two I could get on short notice were Hilbert and Misty," Hastings stated.

"That doesn't matter, if Darkrai gets what he wants then we're all dead," I replied with a glare. "I'm going to Hia Valley, there's some stuff I need to do," I added as I looked at Keith, who nodded his head, indicating he was going to come with me.

"You're not going anywhere," we turned to the doors, Kai stood there with two other people, a large man dressed in yellow and a woman dressed in pink.

"You go nowhere," I cringed at the yellow man's grammar.

"You're the ones we're fighting to take over Almia? You look pathetic," the pink one snickered as she looked at us.

"Says the pink hag," I growled as I started walking forwards, I felt Keith grab my arm.

"Buizel, let's do this," he then looked at me. "If there's one thing I know it's that you'll be facing off against Ice and my father, don't underestimate any of them, be careful," Keith ordered as he ran at the three of them. Buizel used his water gun to knock the yellow one down, while the pink one dodged it because she didn't want her makeup to get ruined.

"Sacrificing yourself for your girlfriend Keithy? Aww, aint that sweet?" I heard Kai asked as I ran passed him; he pulled a knife of Keith, who gave me a warning glare to get going. I shook my head, before running off, I felt awful.

"KATE WATCH OUT!" I turned to see a large Ursaring ready to pounce on me. Before it could a flamethrower mixed with a water gun fired at it, sending it running away.

I turned around to see a brown haired boy with a red haired girl.

"Hope we haven't missed too much," the red haired girl said, "I'm Misty, this is Hilbert," she introduced, I quickly shook their hands.

"I don't really have time to talk I'm in a hurry, so here's what's going on. The Rangers up there are calming down the sky pokemon; the two over there are calming down the forest pokemon. Solana and Lunick have been sent to Chicole Village and ordered to calm any pokemon down that were on a rampage. Keith's inside the Ranger Union, just over there, fighting again his brother and two other people, he'll need help so can you help him please?" I asked, as I was about to leave Misty grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hia Valley, there's something there that I need to get, if I don't, let's just say we're all doomed," I answered; Misty nodded her head to Hilbert, who seemed to understand her before running off into the Union.

"Let's go, if things are as bad at Hia Valley as they are here, you're gonna need help, plus we can use my Gyarados to get there," Misty smiled as we rushed down to the river. She quickly drew out a pokemon ball before throwing it.

The large dragon like water type sat proudly on the water.

"Gyarados, think you could take us to Hia Valley?" Misty asked, Gyarados nodded its head. We jumped on it before the pokemon started swimming off.

I looked down the river as we rode, I could see angered pokemon heading towards us. I readied my styler.

"No need," Misty stopped me in my tracks, I looked at her confusedly.

"Gyarados," Misty whispered, "HYPER BEAM!" she yelled over the roaring river, the large blue pokemon began absorbing energy and light into its mouth before shooting it at the rampaging pokemon. I felt bad as they were shot out of our way.

"Gyarados' hyper beam doesn't hit them if Gyarados doesn't want it to, by the looks of it, the beam didn't hit, merely scared them," Misty explained to me, I nodded my head as we carried on our way to Hia Valley.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I knew there was a reason I hated Heath, well I'd always hated him, but I did forget about his impeccable strength. My hand rested on his as I tried to pull it from my throat.

"EMBOAR USE FLAMETHROWER!" I heard someone yell, the attack hit Heath on the back, making him hiss in pain before dropping me. A brown haired boy stood in front of me.

"Name's Hilbert," he smiled over his shoulder at me, "You must be Keith," he stated as he looked back at the three people in front of us. Kai growled at the boy as he held his knife in his hand, it was stained with both mine and his blood.

"I can't fight a girl, no matter how much of a hag she is," Hilbert spoke as he looked at Lavana.

"You can't but we can," I turned around to see more people stood by Hastings and Erma, two girls with brown hair, they looked like they were related, a boy with green hair and another boy, who had blue hair.

"I'm Hugh," the blue haired boy smiled.

"I'm Hilda, this is N," the brown hair girl, who had her hair in a ponytail smiled as she pointed to the green haired boy, who smiled.

"Call me Rosa, we're friends of Kate's here to help," Rose smiled as they all threw poke balls into the air. An Arcanine, Zekrom, Reshiram and Samurott growled at the three of them.

"Weak pokemon," Lavana hissed as she summoned a Heatran. Heath laughed as he summoned a Magnezone. Kai's eyes landed on mine, we hadn't finished our fight, and I intended on finishing it.

"LET'S GO!" we all yelled together as we started fighting against the three of them.

* * *

**Kellyns' P.O.V**

This was getting too much; Wendy had a number of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. I wasn't any better, my arms, legs and possible MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Were scarred for life.

I looked behind Wendy when I saw a large bird pokemon heading towards her, I didn't have time to register what kind it was as I pushed her out of the way, taking the hit for myself.

"KELLYN!" I heard her yell as I felt myself falling towards the ground, the last thing I could remember was a loud bang, but that was me hitting the floor.

I turned my head towards Seren, she had just finished a capture and was looking my way, horror and shock filled her features. She was beautiful in my eyes; a smile came onto my lips as she rushed towards me. At least I got to see her beautiful face one last time.

* * *

**Serens' P.O.V**

"KELLYN!" I turned when I heard Wendy scream. My eyes went wide as I saw Kellyn hit the ground; I felt the vibrations in the earth. I looked up to Wendy; she was capturing the bird pokemon that had hurt him. I turned back to the capture I was doing, once it was done I started rushing towards Kellyn.

"SEREN NO!" I heard Raisha yell, I turned around to see that a large fire type was looming over me, my eyes went wide as I looked at Kellyn, a smile was gracing his lips. I never got to tell him how I felt.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I looked to see a blond haired boy with emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"Name's Jackie, Kate's cousin, go help the Kellyn," I looked at him in shock, how did he?

"NOW SEREN!" I quickly nodded my head before rushing over to Kellyn. His head was bleeding badly, his arm looked like it was broke, his face arms and legs were all scarred, for what could be life.

"Kellyn, please don't die on me," I muttered as Sven came rushing up to me.

"We've gotta take him some place safe," he stated as we started walking back towards the Union. We walked in, a group of people were laid on the floor breathless, a large man was knocked out, while a pink woman was running for her life. I saw Kai, Keith's brother, with a knife in his hand.

I looked at Keith, he was covered in blood, holding his own knife, the blood was a mixture of both.

Hastings and Erma helped us with Kellyn before a scream pierced the room. I turned on my heals quickly, Rythmi's head snapped up as she looked at the person it had come from, she had recently come down the stairs, she looked like she had news.

"KEITH!" we both yelled, Wendy and Raisha came running into the room, followed by their Partner Pokemon.

"KEITH!" they also yelled, we all watched as Keith looked at the knife in his stomach before plunging his own knife into his brother, making in cry out. The two glared at each other before falling to the ground.

* * *

**Solanas' P.O.V**

Lunick and I ran through the streets of Pueltown, this was utter madness, each pokemon was rampaging. We had managed to settle very few down with the rate everything was going, I was afraid things might turn to war.

"SOLANA WATCH OUT!" I turned around in time to dodge a flying trash can. I was more skilled than other Top Rangers, I did train with Jackie after all, that was until Lunick came into the picture. Now he was my partner, and I would do anything and everything to protect him.

"Thank Lunick!" I called over the sound of broken pipe lines, roaring fires and static from broken TV screens and other electronics.

What the hell were we supposed to do? Katie's our friend and we came here to help, but we didn't sign up for this.

I sucked in a breath, this was our duty as Pokemon Rangers, we will stand by it, at least that's what I was telling myself.

In the time I was thinking I failed to notice I had stepped into some water. I watched in horror as a broken cable was surrounded by it. Electricity sparked in the water before shocking me, hard.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled, before I collapsed to the ground, twitching slightly because of the electricity coursing through my veins.

"SOLANA!" Lunick yelled, I could feel warm arms wrap around me. He's an idiot if he didn't take the cable out of the water.

I looked up at him, his face was so blurry, but that didn't matter, I could still make him out. We'd been friends for years, I knew him like the back of my hand. I reached my hand up to touch his face.

"D-don't let Dim Sun get away with this," I muttered before closing my eyes for, what could be, forever.

"SOLANA!" was the last thing I heard, and if it's the last thing I'll ever hear, I'm glad it's his voice.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kate stood beside a bloodied and beaten Misty in the ward of the medical centre in Shiver Camp. They had arrived not five minutes ago, but the pokemon had been ready to ambush them. Kate being Kate was able to nimbly dodge the attacks, but Misty wasn't so lucky. She took most of the damage, most of it to her arms and legs.

However, when she fell she had hit her head, so Kate didn't know if she would have amnesia or not. Looking at the unconscious red head, Kate stood back to her feet.

"You're not going back out there?" Puma, Murph's father, as Kate learned, asked as he watched her walk.

Kate grabbed a nearby scarf; she wrapped it around her neck before pulling it up over her mouth and nose.

"I need to find that Blue Gem," was all she replied with.

"Then try the Ice Castle just up the river," Puma stated as he looked at her. Kate nodded her head, beam was heard in the room, Kate turned to see Misty's Gyarados had released itself from its pokeball.

"You wanna come with?" Kate asked in shock, the pokemon only nodded its head. Kate bit her lip, she shouldn't, she couldn't, but if all the pokemon were freaking out, maybe she should.

Walking over to Misty's belt she took Gyarados' pokeball from it, hopefully this pokemon would be able to help her out more than once.

She returned the blue dragon back to its pokeball before walking out into the cold. For once, she was glad Glaceon wasn't with her; she would never forgive herself if something happened to her pokemon.

Kate thought back to everyone that was fighting against the other rampaging pokemon; they were all doing the same. One thought popped into all of their heads.

Kate stopped by the lake, she could see the Ice Castle very vaguely from where she stood, a blizzard was picking up. She grasped Gyarados' pokeball as she looked at the freezing water. She had a feeling that, no; she knew that everything wasn't going so smoothly back at the Union.

Kate looked up at the sky as everyone in the Union, or, in Solana and Lunick's case, looked up into the sky, thought the same thing.

'_This means war!'_

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I've had a few tests since I got back to school. Hopefully this makes up for it, don't kill me please, I just needed something exciting to happen. Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and I'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	46. SHOT! A Kiss? Long Lost Cousin?

**Kates' P.O.V**

I looked around the large Ice Castle; there were a number of frozen things. Tables, chairs, pictures, there were even small blue crystals. They may, or may not have, been created from the Tears of Princes, I wasn't sure.

'_Kate.'_

'_Talk to me, Arcues. How's everyone holding up?'_

'_Not so well, I'm afraid most of your friends are injured and are needing medical attention.'_

'_Then I guess I better get this over with.'_

I turned to the large blue dragon water pokemon that was by my side.

"Alright, Gyarados, let's go, we're getting that Gem if it kill me," I stated as we started forwards.

It didn't take long for an ambush of Dim Sun to come out of nowhere. Gyarados used its hyper beam to send them flying; I smirked as they did so. One of the Admins stepped towards me, a frown evident on her face as she glared at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weak Summerlands' Gift," she hissed through clenched teeth. I walked forwards, not stopping when she drew out a knife. I pulled my hand back before punching her in the face.

The knife slipped her hand, clattering in the floor, her hands rushed to her nose as she fell to her knees, blood dripping down her face. I didn't glare at her, I didn't cast her a second glance, I walked ahead but stopped when I was a few feet from her, Gyarados by my side once again.

"Never, ever, call me weak honey, you'll pay with your life," I stated in a scarily calm voice before running off down the room.

A large block of ice blocked my way from getting into the next room. Though it wasn't a problem for Gyarados, who got rid of it with a hydro pump. We then walked into the room.

I stood still as large icicles from the ceiling began to fall towards the ground, Gyarados winced as they did so, my face remained stone like, I was not in a pleasant mood.

"Gyarados return," I ordered, the pokemon listened as a red light came from the pokeball and enveloped the pokemon before it disappeared.

I started skating through the icicles and towards the other side of the room, this might take a while.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

_I stood surrounded by the darkness, I knew where I was. I had been here many times before, but somehow, for some reason, it didn't seem as creepy._

_It wasn't like the other times, where I was scared that if I turned around, I'd see Darkrai's blood red eyes. No, this time, it was different, this time I felt that if I turned around, I'd be met with someone who might be able to help us._

_So, that's what I did, I turned around, but I saw no one. A frown crept up onto my face as I sighed; I shook my head and turned around again._

_My eyes connected with that of pink eyes. I looked in confusion before noticing it was Cresselia._

"_Cresselia?" I asked in confusion, the pokemon smiled at me as she hovered in the air._

"_Indeed Keith, I am Cresselia, your Guardian Pokemon, I'm here to help. But I must warn you; this journey will not be one of smiles and easy to clear obstacles. This journey will have bloodshed, and things you only imagined existed in your wildest dreams," Cresselia explained._

"_Come now Cress, you don't want to scare the boy, do you?" I looked behind Cresselia to see another pokemon, one that I wasn't all too familiar with, but recognised nonetheless, Deoxys._

"_Deoxys?" I asked with more confusion._

"_I was merely stating the facts," Cresselia smiled as she turned to Deoxys, who was staring at me._

"_What's going on?" I asked on confusion and annoyance._

"_I'm Deoxys, Katherine's Pokemon Guardian," Deoxys answered._

"_If you call her that and she kicks your ass don't come crying to me," I replied, Deoxys just laughed at me._

"_I am Cresselia, your Guardian, Keith," Cresselia added, I nodded my head._

"_So, why are you here, am I dead?" I asked._

"_Your body is healing itself as we speak, however, we are worried that your father and Kai are getting stronger," Cresselia spoke._

"_But I'm not dead?" I asked._

"_Kate has gone to face off against Ice, Max and Phantom along in the Ice Castle, we're afraid Misty was injured," Deoxys added._

"_But I'm not dead?" I asked._

"_Which is why when you wake up we need you to go help her. Arceus is helping to heal your body as fast as possible, so it won't take long," Cresselia stated._

"_But I'm not dead?" I asked for the third time._

"_KEITH WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION?! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN WHETHER YOU ARE DEAD OR NOT! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT BY THE EXPLANATION THAT NO, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" Cresselia yelled._

"_Cool, so what do I gotta do?" I asked._

"_You are going to be impossible to get along with," Cresselia sighed in exasperation, while Deoxys laughed at us._

"_Was it something I said?" I asked, this made Deoxys crack up more._

"_Oh Arceus, boy you are gonna be awesome," he stated before going serious._

"_Kate has gone to the Ice Castle alone, due to the fact that she and Misty were ambushed upon entering Hia Valley. With this happening Kate will have to face off against Max, Ice, Phantom and possibly your brother, which will not end well. Once awake you are needed to go to the Ice Castle, despite any other orders and help Kate. These orders are from Arceus himself, so do as told boy," Deoxys explained. I nodded my head as I felt myself beginning to wake up._

"Ack, my head is pounding," I stated as I sat up in the hospital bed, just as the door opened, revealing Lunick with an unconscious Solana in his arms, twitching.

"What happened?" Rythmi asked as she rushed to them.

"Pipes broke in Pueltown, along with electrical wires, need I say more?" Lunick asked. Solana was taken from Lunick's arms and placed in a bed with a heart monitor and everything.

I looked to my side; I was also hooked up to all that crap. I rolled my eyes before pulling the stood off, everyone turned to me when they heart monitor made that long beeping noise.

"Keith, you're awake?" Rythmi asked in shock.

"No, I'm sleep walking," I replied sarcastically, "Course I'm awake, what happened to everyone?" I asked as I looked at Kellyn and everyone else who had been beaten up.

"Kellyn fell from a Staraptor when I didn't see a pokemon coming at me from behind," Wendy stated, Seren's head shot up.

"You mean this is your fault?!" she asked with her voice rising.

"Seren, don't you dare," I hissed, everyone turned to me, "Now isn't the time, everyone here needs help. Kate's in trouble and Misty's out cold, we need to help them."

"We have orders from Erma and Hastings to remain here," Sven stated as he looked at us all.

"Keith has orders from Arcues to save my granddaughter," Hastings spoke up, when did he get here? "Good luck Keith," Hastings nodded as he moved away from the door. I walked over to him before turning to everyone.

"No one argue, I don't want to hear it, everyone's hurt yes, but it's our job to protect others, right?" I asked Rythmi, who nodded her head. I turned to Hastings, "I'll bring Kate back, as well as Misty, you can count on that," I added as I rushed out the door.

Please don't let me be too late.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

How big does this fucking castle have TO BE! I was beyond pissed. I've been walking around, slipping and sliding on ice for Arceus knows how long, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!

At least I was at the final room, right? That's a good thing right? I sighed as I entered the room before looking around, wrong.

I groaned when I saw a dude in blue, who I presume is Ice, Max, Phantom and some brunette woman.

"Aww, honey, is this Summerland's Gift, she's so cute. I can see why Keithy loves her so," the brunette said as she pinched my cheeks. Keithy? Was she Keith's mom or something?

"Excuse me?" I asked as I pushed her hands away from my cheeks, if they bruise, I'll kill her.

"Aww, so what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Kate Jones, who the fuck are you?" I asked in a rude tone, I felt my cheek suddenly start to sting, she had slapped me. The fucking bitch slapped me.

"Manners young lady, I'm Aria Dazzle," the woman, Aria, answered. I looked up to her, my fist clenched, in a second she was holding a bloody nose.

"Ooppss, my hand slipped," I hissed as I walked towards her before picking her up with the collar of her shirt. "Fucking touch me again, you won't live to tell the fucking tale," I turned towards Max, who was glaring at me. I threw the woman to him. "Keep you whore on a leash," I hissed, Ice and Phantom both had been stood, dare I say, patiently waiting for orders.

"Don't stand there, kill her," Max ordered, I smiled widely.

"That's what I'm talking about, come at me honey," I ordered as Phantom charged towards me, I took a knife out my back pocket. Ok, so, do I end his life and make everyone's easier, or do I let him live and make mine a living hell? Tough decision, I'm not a murdered, I dodged on of his left hooks, never have been, never will be.

I sighed as I made my decision, I grabbed the hand that was flying towards me, flipping him over and stabbed him in the stomach, deeply. Well, he'll either live, or bleed to death, either way I don't care.

I turned to Ice.

"You're next hun," I stated as I started walking towards him.

"Don't just stand there, use the Miniremo," Max ordered. Ice took out the equipment, but my knife made contact with it before he could summon anything.

"Let's do this the old fashioned way, shall we?" I asked as I charged towards Ice, I tripped him up before kicking him across the room. I successfully kicked him out the door and down I level, I know because I heard a long 'ah' before a loud thump.

"Ok, Maxi, you wanted me, you got me," I said as I looked at Max, who was glaring at me, I just smirked at him as I picked my knife up and threw it at him. I smiled widely when I saw it hit his right chest.

My smile fell when I heard a loud bang and something pierce my right shoulder, he shot me. I watched as Max fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder as he did so. I clutched my own but instead of falling I carried on; I had to get this Gem.

I stood in the room, watching the Lucario in there, once it saw me, its eyes became hard.

"I'm not here to fight, I just need the Gem, I was sent by the Three Princes," I explained, the Lucario started up an Aurora Sphere, "Please you have to believe me, my name's Katherine Jones, I'm a Pokemon Ranger," I added quickly.

"_Katherine, as in Summerlands' Gift, Katherine?" _I looked up at Lucario and nodded my head; I coughed a little, bringing up some blood. I watched as Lucario walked to the Gem before handing it back to me, I smiled gratefully as I took it with my right hand, no matter how much it hurt to move.

I bowed to the pokemon, who bowed back before I walked out. Max, Phantom, Aria and Ice were all gone. I heard the sound of running feet in the distance before I dropped to my knees, I didn't know who it was exactly.

I felt someone grab my neck before a sharp blade was pressed to it.

"Say goodbye, bitch," Aria's voice, I cursed mentally.

"KATE!" Keith's voice, how did he know where I was?

He burst in through the room, when he saw me, his eyes shot wide open.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V  
**I burst into the last room of the Ice Castle, Kate had to be in there.

My eyes widened at what I saw, Kate was there, but so was my bitch of a step mom. I clenched my fists tightly as I studied them both. Kate had Aria's hand print on her face, while Aria had a bloody nose.

"Looks like your girlfriend's not getting out of this," my head shot to Kai who stood leaning on the walls, "It's a shame really, she'd have made a good fuck," he added as he glared at me.

"Get Aria to let her go, Kate has nothing to do with her or anyone in my family," I hissed, Kai slammed a knife next to my head as he glared at me.

"Once the contrary, Keithy, I'm afraid she does," he replied, "We know what she did for your birthday, so she is involved with this family, and trust me, she'll never live to tell the tale," he added as he stalked over to Kate, her right shoulder was bleeding pretty badly.

"_RELEASE HER!"_ I looked around at the red figure that came forwards, along with a floating figure.

"_Release our children," _Cresselia ordered as Deoxys flung Aria off of Kate. Kai stopped in his tracks, while I ran past him. I looked up in time to see Cresselia teleport both of them away. Kate looked at me in shock before falling to the ground, her eyes closing as she did so. I caught both her and the Gem before looking at Cresselia, who nodded her head.

Before I could say anything, we were back at the Union. Kate unconscious in my arms, Misty in a bed being operated on, Kellyn was awake; Solana was hugging Lunick, while everyone else was waiting impatiently for something.

"I need help," I spoke up, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at me before gasping. Three doctors took Kate from me, while Sven took the Gem to Hastings; I sat in one of the chairs with my head in my hands. Buizel jumped up onto my knee.

"Hey buddy," I muttered as I petted him and Glaceon, who was by my side.

"_Kate's gonna be ok right?" _Buizel asked.

"_Kate'll be fine, she's a strong fighter, I know she is," _Glaceon answered, with that, everything fell into silence, and I somehow fell into sleep.

* * *

**Ns' P.O.V**

I stood with Hilda, Hilbert, Hugh and Rosa, I don't even remember how we had gotten mixed up into this, but I did know Kate needed our help, whether she knew us or not.

"Why do you look so worried N?" Rosa asked as she studied my feature, Hilda stopped speaking with her brother, Hilbert to look at her cousin, Rosa, before looking at me. I sighed.

"I know Kate, but she doesn't remember me. My family hardly have any connection with her," I answered.

"What are you to her anyway?" Hugh asked as he stood beside me, we were looking into the operation room; Keith had fallen asleep on some chairs.

"I'm not sure myself, at least not until I see her family, then I might know," I answered with a frown. We heard Keith stirring from behind us, just as the operation room doors opened.

"How is she?" I asked, Keith shot to his feet as he stood beside me.

"Katherine's fine, she's stable and ready to go, however, we suggest a couple days rest before she does anything too strenuous," the doctor stated, Keith just nodded his head before walking into the room, without the doctor's permission.

We watched from the window as Keith looked over Kate, she was trying to get out of bed, he then began yelling, we couldn't hear them though.

"I hardly know them and even I say they're a match made in heaven," Hugh stated.

"Yup, what do you think Hilda?" Rosa asked as she turned to her cousin, who shook her head.

"Katie's always been like that, even when she comes to visit, right Hilbert?" Hilda asked.

"Couldn't agree more," he answered before we all laughed.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

"There is no way I am letting you out of this room, not only were you shot, but you also passed out, pissed my step mom off, stabbed Phantom and my father. Do you have any idea how much shit you're going to be in now?" Keith asked.

"I don't really give a shit, as long as we save the world I can deal with it," I answered.

"And we will save the world, we just need you at full strength, you know that, I know that, everyone knows that. So do us all a favour and just stay put for once in your life," Keith begged, I looked at him before looking out the window. Hilda, Hilbert, Hugh, Rosa and N all nodded their heads, they can either lip read, or they're psychic, wouldn't surprise me though.

"Alright fine, I'll stay, how're the others anyway?" I asked.

"Let's see, Solana got electrocuted, I got stabbed and Kellyn fell off a Staraptor about a hundred feet in the air," I answered.

"What? Are they ok? Are you ok? How did-,"

"Kate, we're all fine, Kellyn, Solana and Misty have been operated on and are fine, as for me, well, Arceus help heal my wound so I could rescue you, so I'm fine," Keith cut me off, I nodded my head as I looked at Keith.

"Thank you, for helping me, I would have bled to death if you hadn't," I stated, Keith nodded his head.

"I'm always here to save the damsel in distress," Keith smiled as he gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm not gonna be outta this bed for a while am I?" I asked, Keith shook his head.

"A couple of days," he answered.

"We don't have a couple of days," I replied as I bit my lip, "Listen, I need you to go to Boyleland, in the right side of the volcano, there's a Red Gem. You have to get it, no matter what it takes or costs, we need that Gem," I added, Keith nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow," he replied, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Hey Keith," I said as I looked at him, "C'mere," I ordered as I gestured from him to come to me, he did so. I sat up in my bed before hugging him around the waist. "You're the best, you know that?" I asked, Keith smiled as he hugged me back.

"Yes, yes, I know I am," I looked up at him as he winked at me; I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You never change you know," I stated as I planted a quick kiss on his lips. "That's thanks for helping me," I pointed out as Keith stared at me in shock, "Don't expect another," I smirked as I wriggled out of his arms and walked out the room, leaving him dumbfounded.

"N! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I heard Hilda yell as she rushed out the doors of the Union, which were still broke.

"I'm gonna go see Adir and Freya, I need to know they and Remi are alright," I heard N answer, I shook my head. I had forgotten about my family in this commotion, but I trusted Crawford and the others to watch them.

Now N was going down, I know I can trust a cousin, even if he is a long lost cousin, he'll always be family to us.

I turned around to head back to my room. Glaceon jumped at me as I walked in, I smiled as I hugged her tightly before walking to the bed. I set her down, petting her as I did so before lying down and closing my eyes.

I felt someone slip in next to me a few minutes later; I smiled as I wrapped my arms around the familiar figure of Keith before burying my head into his, unsurprisingly, bare chest.

"Night Katie," he muttered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Night Keithy," I replied.

"Don't call me Keithy," he whined, I let out a small chuckle before finding peace in the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Well she kissed him. So sorry about all the P.O.V changes, I know there was a lot, hopefully it wasn't too annoying. Well REVIEW and I shall see you soon; next we shall find out whatever I want you to find out, I make this up as I go along, seriously. Well REVIEW!**


	47. Keith's Changed, Yellow Gem?

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I woke early the next morning. Kate had managed to wrap her arms around me and bury her head into my chest. I sighed silently; sometimes I wonder why she would ever stay friends with someone like me.

After all, she's the perfect person, strong, kind, caring, she helps people no matter who they are, she's part pokemon, well not exactly but you know what I mean. But most of all, she probably the most beautiful person I've ever met, even if I won't tell her that in person.

I placed my hands over hers before slowly removing them from my waist. I needed to get to Boyleland and soon. If Max or Kai got their hands on one crystal it could bring about the end of the world.

I slowly moved over Kate, kissing her forehead as I did so before walking into the bathroom. I was going to Boyleland, there was no point in getting a shower, I'd smell like ash and sweat by the time I'd get back.

I did wash my face with cold water, waking me up fully and did my usual bathroom routine before walking out to get Buizel.

My partner was curled up next to Glaceon, like usual, but something seemed different about her. I'm not sure what; she seemed more lighter than before. Oh well, must be nothing, if she's sick the nurses can sort her out.

I knelt down next to Buizel, placed my hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Buizel," I whispered, he stirred slightly, "Buizel," I whispered louder this time. The pokemon opened its eyes to look at me.

'_Keith? What's going on?' _he asked as he rubbed his eyes, I smiled as I picked him up before walking out the room and towards the Operators room, even they weren't up.

I checked my watch; it was five in the morning. That would explain so much.

"Buizel, listen, we're going to Boyleland to get the Red Gem, Kate requested it, as well as the legendries, sorry to wake you up so early," I whispered, Buizel looked at me before jumping on my shoulder and silently pumping his fist.

'_Let's do this, for Kate,' _he whisper shouted, I smiled, he was really growing on me.

We walked out of the Union towards the steps before stopping; the sun hadn't even rose yet.

"So, you're just leaving without a goodbye?" I turned to see Seren stood behind me, trust her to be the only one up at this time.

"I'm not leaving, I need to get something, I'll be back though," I answered; Seren gave me a doubtful look.

"The last time you took off by yourself was in the Ranger School, and you didn't return for over a week," she stated as she walked up close to me.

"You think I'm just gonna leave and not come back in the middle of all this?" I hissed at her.

"Well, we don't know what you're like Keith," great, now Kellyn was here. I glared at him.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," I growled.

"Keith we're just trying to look out for you," Rythmi, why were they all up?

"No, you're not trying to look out for me; you're looking out for the entire world, which I can't blame you for. But if you think that I'm just gonna leave in the middle of this, in the middle of my own father trying to destroy everything and everyone, then you seriously need to get fucking checked out. I have my styler and you can monitor me, the only time you'll need to even think about checking up on me is if my signal goes dead. Now if I don't go then they're gonna end up getting what we need. And if you send anyone to follow me, I swear I'll put you in the fucking hospital wing," I growled before storming off, I could feel my eyes changing but quickly buried my anger down. I need to get a punching bag.

Buizel sat on my shoulder silent. My arms were folded over my chest due to the large amount of wind blowing at this time in a morning. I could feel something was wrong, it's like the weather was telling me to turn back.

Buizel shivered as he wrapped his arms around his body, I looked at him before unzipping my jacket and putting him in it.

'_Keith?' _

"You tell anyone I did this and I'll kill you," I glared at the pokemon, who froze in fright before he snuggled into my warmth.

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. But I carried on towards Pueltown….wait…..WHY DIDN'T I CATCH A STARAPTOR?! Oh yeah, I was in a hurry to get away from my friends.

* * *

**Rythmis' P.O.V**

The wind blew passed us harder and faster than what either of us expected. We quickly walked into the Union. Seren turned to look back outside, I woke up because I felt something was off, but I didn't know what.

"Keith's gonna get himself in trouble, someone's gotta go after him," Kellyn stated, Seren shook her head.

"You heard what he said, besides, he can take care of himself, I hope," she replied as she looked at me. "Why are you up?" she asked.

"Something felt wrong, like when you have a nightmare and you know something's not right, only I didn't have a nightmare," I answered.

"And you?" Seren asked Kellyn.

"Same as Ryth," he answered, Seren frowned slightly.

"Well, that makes three of us, maybe we should check on Kate," she stated as her brows furrowed together in, what looked like, confusion.

"What's going on?" we turned to see Sven and Wendy walking over to us, like the rest of us, minus Seren, they were in their pyjamas.

"Keith's gone to get a Red Gem, why are you two up?" Kellyn asked.

"Well, we had something that felt like a nightmare, but wasn't and when we woke up we knew something was wrong," Wendy answered as she folded her arms.

"Well, that's make five of us," Seren stated.

"We should really check on Kate," I spoke up, looking at everyone as I did so. They all looked at me before nodding their heads.

We walked up the stairs towards Kate's room. I opened the door quietly before looking around; there was nothing out of the ordinary in the room.

"What's that?" Seren asked as she pointed to the wall. We all turned to the wall. A dark figure stood watching Kate, it turned to us. Blood red eyes glared into our souls as we took a step back.

It stepped forwards, we stepped back, it moved to the left, we saw writing on the wall, in blood.

"They won't survive, count the days until their death bed. You won't recognise them in the end," Kellyn read out.

"Who's them?" Sven asked, though we all had a good feeling about who it was. We turned back to look at the figure, something was floating above its head, like a vision on the future.

"_KEITH!" _that was Kellyn's voice.

"_KATE!" _that was mine.

Grey smoke cleared from the image, we all looked at it. It wasn't what we expected, there were mangled bodies all over the place, none we could put an actual face too.

"_You don't think they're-,"_

"_Don't even talk like that."_

"_But Kellyn-,"_

"_THEY'RE NOT IN THIS MESS! THEY CAN'T BE!"_

"_Kellyn, it's Keith's chain."_

"_What?"_

"_They're gone."_

"_They- they can't be."_

"_You've lost, and now, the world is ours."_

The image quickly faded. We looked at the thing in front of us in shock.

"Kate and Keith," Kellyn whispered.

"They're gonna die?" Seren asked.

"We're gonna lose?" I whispered.

"It can't be," Sven whispered.

"Kate, she's strong than that, I know she is," Wendy whispered.

"They'll lose, we'll win and you'll die," the figure spoke.

"Not if I've got something to say about it," we all looked up, Kate was standing behind the figure, her hands glowing with light, her eyes had turned white.

"What?" the figure seemed taken aback. Kate shot the light from her hands, which hit the figure, causing it to scream in pain before disappearing.

We all looked at Kate, her eyes turned back to their normal blue before she collapsed back onto her bed. Whatever Kate had just done, she wasn't conscious when she did it.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

_Ok, what the hell just happened? My head is now pounding and I can't get rid of this light that's surrounding me. I just wanna wake up, but I can't for two reasons, one, my body clock will completely fuck up, and two, this white light's dragging me further and further into it._

_I held my head as my world began spinning before actually stopping. I removed my hands from my head before opening my eyes and looking up._

_Fires encased different kinds of houses and forest, pokemon ran for their lives while people screamed as their loved ones were killed in front of them, or their limbs were ripped from their bodies._

_I closed my eyes, there was no way, this couldn't be. I looked around again, it wasn't the future, it was the past. I looked into the air; a small black ball was spreading widely. From a Dark Void Darkrai appeared. _

_An evil glint in its eyes, his hands glowing black, absorbing the energy the ball gave off. Fire erupted from it, fire, lightning and various other pokemon attacks. It was like one pokemon that was bent on destruction and could control every move possible._

_Then it hit me, not literally, but I realised that ball, was me. It was me before I became Katherine Atreya Jones. It was me before I was born. It was me, when I had no choice of what to do in the world. I'm the one who almost destroyed it one time._

_I don't know why I was having this, I don't know if I could call it a flash back or memory. What I did know was that, if Darkrai got a hold of me, and I still had power like this, then I would destroy the entire world._

_Laughter was heard from the murderous pokemon as he flew off somewhere. I took one look at the black ball before following after Darkrai, where was he going?_

_We ended up in a small house in Fiore; I don't know why Darkrai had come here. I entered the house; it didn't surprise me when I could walk through the walls at all._

"_I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will never, ever, close yourself up to your friends, that you'll find someone you love and you'll always protect them," I followed that voice. I ended up at a small room, the door was open. A woman held her child in her arms; I looked at the small red haired child. _

_Wait, red hair, Darkrai had come here for a reason, this was Keith's house, that was Keith as a child. Then Darkrai was going to, oh no._

_Keith's mom walked out of the room at that point, she was a beautiful lady. As she walked passed she looked at me, stopped then carried on her way, did she see me or something?_

_Keith came running out of the room then, I ran after him towards the pace where he was heading._

_I gasped when I saw the room; Keith's father had already done it. She couldn't have been in the room more than a minute. We couldn't have taken more than a minute to get there._

_Max advanced on Keith, who backed into a corner, his eyes filled with fright, but Max didn't try to hurt him. My eyes went wide._

"_DON'T LOOK AT HIM KEITH!" I yelled, Keith turned to look at me, his eyes wide. My eyes went wide when I realised he could see me, how?_

_Max looked at me, he growled, his eyes flashed red before they turned to their normal colour. Darkrai emerged from his body before looking at me. _

_He charged at me, but couldn't hit me; it was like I was a ghost. I gulped slightly, Darkrai growled before disappearing. I looked at Keith, who was looking at me more shocked than I had ever seen him. What just happened?_

"_Who, are…" Keith's voice faded out as I was surrounded by a white light. I looked around as images, memories of the Ranger School and everything ran through my mind. Keith had changed, he didn't lock himself up as much, he smiled more and he hadn't had any blackouts._

_The light stopped, it was replaced by darkness. I looked around, Deoxys stood in the middle of it all._

"_Deoxys?" I asked._

"_You changed the past," he answered my unasked question._

"_How did…."_

"_You have the powers of pokemon, remember that Kate. Even though you didn't intend to do it, you changed the past," he interrupted._

"_But if I changed the past, how come I couldn't stop Keith's mom getting killed?" I asked._

"_That was something couldn't be avoided. If you had managed to save her from Max, then she would have died in a few years time from cancer," Deoxys answered._

"_But don't you think it would have been better? I mean, Keith would have still had a mom for a few years after that, wouldn't have he?" I asked. Deoxys shook his head slightly._

"_Keith's a strong boy, the only difference in him now is that he isn't the Curse of the Son, you changed that," Deoxys stated. "I must go now, I'll talk to you soon Kate," he added before disappearing. _

_I looked around the darkness one last time before I felt myself waking up._

I moaned slightly as I sat up in my bed, the sun had risen, Glaceon was laid at the foot of my bed and Keith…was gone? What? Oh, wait, he probably went to get the Red Gem.

I moved my hands over my cuts, feeling they had healed, thank you Arceus. I looked at Glaceon; she was a lot more bluer than normal, like more lighter. I frowned slightly.

"Glaceon," I shook her. She lifted her head up to look at me; I gave her a stern look, along with a glare. She shrunk back slightly; she knew I was catching on.

"Where do you and Buizel go exactly when Keith and I aren't around?" I asked as I glared at her, she shrunk back more.

"_Nothing, I swear Katie," _she answered, I shook my head before smiling slightly.

"Then explain to me why you're a lighter blue than normal," I ordered, Glaceon blushed a very noticeable shade of red. "Look, it's none of my business ok, but you might want to tell Buizel," I added as I looked at Glaceon before standing up.

"Come on, we should get ready for the day, there's still the Yellow Gem to get, think you can handle it?" I asked, Glaceon looked at me before smiling widely and nodding her head.

"_Thanks for not being mad Katie," _she smiled as she rubbed my leg with her head; I petted her behind the ears.

"Hey no problem, besides, I was wondering when it was gonna happen. Now the only rough thing to do is ease Keith into knowing he's going to be a grandpa," I replied before walking into the bathroom, leaving Glaceon laughing slightly.

Once I came back out the bathroom Glaceon was stood waiting for me. My hair was in its usual pigtails, while my uniform was clean and tidy. I picked my styler up and we headed out the room.

I walked over to where Rythmi was, she seemed happier than normal.

"Morning Kate," she smiled, I smiled back at her.

"Hey Kate," I turned to see Kellyn and Seren walking over.

"Morning, where's Keith?" I asked.

"Gone to get the Red Gem. Listen we saw something weird in your room the other night," Seren spoke as she looked at me; I leant back on the counter as Rythmi handed me a cup of tea.

"What?" I asked.

"There was this figure that showed us the future, lots of people were dead, so were you and Keith, in other words-,"

"We lost the war?" I asked as I interrupted Kellyn, who had been explaining, he nodded his head. "It was Darkrai, the bastard can't enter mine or Keith's body due to Cresselia sorting him out, therefore he decides to scare everyone. Just ignore it, what you saw is more than likely a false vision, if it was true then Arceus would say something," I explained as I turned to Rythmi, who nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll ignore it for now," she answered.

"How's Keith anyway?" I asked. Rythmi was about to answer until someone popped up on the screen.

"Speak of the devil," Seren laughed as we walked to talk to Keith.

"Yo Keith," Kellyn smiled.

"Hey Keith," the girls and I smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm just checking in, I know Rythmi hates it when I don't," Keith stated with a goofy smile. "Oh yeah, Kate, when do you want these back anyway?" Keith asked as he held up a lacy blue thong, that was mine? I don't remember buying it.

"_You changed the future remember," _Arceus reminded me, oh yeah.

"When did you take those?" I asked.

"Last night, remember?" Keith asked, I thought back to last night, he hadn't taken them then. "Just kidding, I took 'em this morning while you were sleeping, so when dya want 'em back?" he asked.

"When you get back, I swear I'm gonna kill you," I answered as I glared at him.

"No you love me too much," he replied, I only glared at him. "Huh, oh, gotta go guys, lava river ahead of me," he stated.

"Don't try swimming in it," Rythmi stated.

"You don't say," Keith replied before the screen went black.

"Well, he seems, different," I muttered.

"What are you talking about? That's how Keith normally is," Rythmi stated.

"Though I do feel like there was a different Keith before," Seren stated.

"Kate changed the future, what dya expect?" Kellyn asked, we all looked at him.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Easy, I got a visit from your Guardian Pokemon, Deoxys, he told me. He also told you two, but you may have brushed it off as a dream," Kellyn answered.

"Yeah I did," Rythmi stated.

"Same here," Seren shrugged.

"The only one who doesn't know is Keith, we need to keep it that way," Kellyn replied. We all nodded our heads before Glaceon and I started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rythmi asked.

"Keith's gone to get the Red Gem, there's still the Yellow Gem that's needed, I'm gonna go get it," I answered.

"Be careful," Seren ordered.

"Will do," I replied.

"You said that last time," Kellyn stated.

"This time I mean it," I responded.

"You said that last time too!" all three of them pointed out.

"Heh, bye," I sheepishly said before rushing out the room. I looked at Glaceon who walked next to me before smiling at her.

"Let's get this mission over with," I said before we started walking towards Pueltown. We'd have to get the boat since I haven't been there yet. You know I never asked Kellyn how he is, or how he's walking after his fall. Hm, oh well, Solana's still resting; I hope she's ok soon.

* * *

**Hope this chapter's alright for you guys. To make the whole past thing easier, Kate basically travelled back in time unknowingly and made it so Keith wasn't the Curse of the Son, but instead just normal Keith. In the story he will not change but he will be more open, he will still be perverted, as you have seen and still be a laugh. I hope you've all enjoyed it, please review, it won't be long until we've reached 300, you guys are awesome. So review and I'll see yas soon. REVIEW!**


	48. Yellow Gem, Oh No

**Normal P.O.V**

Keith walked out of Boyleland Volcano covered in burns and cuts. His hair was slightly singed, while his clothes were covered in burn holes. He sighed as he looked at Buizel, who was shaking his head at the young boy.

"_I told you not to go over the steamy part, but do you ever listen to me? No, you don't," _he stated, Keith just glared at the water type pokemon by his feet.

"It was not my fault, that Heatran was tougher to beat than you think," Keith stated, Buizel gave him a knowing look.

"_Then explain why you got side tracked by colourless crystals," _he ordered.

"They were SHINY," Keith replied as they walked down the steps of Boyleland, all Buizel could do was shake his head at his partner next to him.

As Keith was about to speak up about a job well done, his styler suddenly started beeping.

"If this is Rythmi calling to tell me about strong pokemon again, I'll kill her," he stated as he flipped his styler open. "Yeah?"

"Kate's signal's gone from the grid!" Rythmi exclaimed in panic, Keith shot up right as he stood straight.

"What do you mean gone? She was supposed to stay in bed, she isn't fully healed," he stated as he glared at Rythmi, Seren and Kellyn stood behind her.

"Don't blame Ryth," Seren spoke.

"We're all responsible," Kellyn added.

"Are you basically telling me that Kate got up, spoke to you guys, told you her mission and left and YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" Keith yelled the last part in utter frustration.

"Erm, yes," all three answered in unison. Keith glared at them.

"Where did she go?" he asked. Rythmi gulped slightly, even though he'd changed; he was still scary as fuck.

"Haruba Desert, towards the Hippowdon Temple, she went after the Yellow Gem," Rythmi answered, Keith nodded his head.

"Alright, Kellyn get to Pueltown, I'm passing the Red Gem onto you. Once you have it take it straight to Hastings, he'll know what to do with it. I'll go to Haruba and find Kate, so help me Arcues is she's injured more than she already is, I'll kill the three of you," Keith stated.

"_What about Glaceon? Did Glaceon go with her?" _Buizel asked.

"Erm, yeah, she did, she looked an awful lot lighter than normal, maybe she's ill," Seren stated as she went into thought.

"We'll get a doctor on it," Rythmi added, but Buizel had gone pale white, he knew why she was pale and he didn't want her in the middle of all this mess until everything was sorted out. You can guarantee that he was going to have words with her.

"Never mind that, Keith, I'll set off for Pueltown now," Kellyn stated, Keith nodded his head as he ended the call and jumped onto the boat.

Once on and going curiosity got the better of him. Keith pulled out his styler and began going a small amount of research on Glaceons. They were pretty interesting Pokemon. If evolved from an Eevee that knew a psychic move they could still use it, they were gentle creatures and loved their careers, they could last a fair amount of time in hot areas, their fur turned lighter when they were with child….Keith stopped reading then to looked at Buizel, who was looking over the railings of the boat to the ocean.

"Buizel," Keith spoke, his voice quite calm. Buizel only turned his head to Keith. "Where do you and Glaceon go every time you're alone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Buizel started to panic.

"_Nowhere, I swear, we don't do anything, we're good, erm, I love you Keith?"_ Buizel stumbled for and answer. Keith only gave him a stern, but knowing look, a few minutes passed before Buizel eventually caved.

"_If you already know, why are you asking?" _he asked, Keith smiled warmly.

"Because I just wanted to make sure it was true. I'm mad that you've done something like this, but I'm also happy that you've found someone you love," Keith smiled as he petted Buizel's head.

"_You need to get out more, stop listening to Rythmi and stop watching chick flicks," _Buizel stated as he looked at Keith, who froze on the spot.

"Don't tell anyone about that, I'll kill you if you do," Keith stated.

"_Hey, I'm not the only one who knows, Glaceon does too," _Buizel replied.

"Just shush," Keith ordered as he looked at his partner, who snickered at him. Silence passed through the boat before Buizel decided it was time to break it.

"_So, when are you gonna tell out little Katie that you're in love with her?" _Buizel asked as he looked at Keith, who froze slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, though it was clear that he was lying.

"_Oh come on Keith, I know it, Glaceon knows it, Rythmi knows it, Kellyn, Seren, Wendy, Sven and Jackie know it. Heck even Hastings and Erma know it, just tell her already," _Buizel stated as he looked at Keith, who looked at him before looking at the sky.

"No," was all he answered with.

"_Keith-,"_

"I lost my mom because I loved her, my father killed her. If he finds out I love Kate, then he'll kill her too, and I can't lose her," Keith interrupted in a whisper. Buizel rolled his eyes.

"_News flash Keith, MAX, KAI AND PHANTOM ALL KNOW! IT'S BLOODY OBVIOUS!" _Buizel yelled as he looked at Keith, who glared at him.

"Obvious or not, I am not admitting it, I don't wanna see Kate hurt," Keith stated as he looked at Buizel, who frowned at him.

"_And if it was the only way you could save her?" _he asked.

"Then I'd admit it," Keith replied, "Once all this is over I'll probably tell her, I'd do anything for her," he added as he looked towards the front of the boat. Pueltown was coming into view; Kellyn was already waiting for him at the docks.

"Yo dude," Kellyn smiled as he high fived Keith, who smiled widely at him.

"Yo, here's the Red Gem, get it to Hastings," he ordered.

"No problem dude, Haruba Desert's Captain's waiting for ya on his boat, I already explained the trouble to him," Kellyn stated as he turned to a Staraptor.

"Thanks man, I'll see ya soon," Keith replied.

"See ya man," Kellyn said before taking off on a successfully caught Staraptor.

Keith quickly jumped onto the Haruba Desert boat, which quickly took off in its direction. Minutes passed in silence as the boat hummed in the background. Keith could feel it in his gut, something telling him to hurry up; telling him Kate was in danger, telling him that if he didn't get there soon, Kate could be gone.

* * *

**Glaceons' P.O.V**

Kate had managed to get the Yellow Gem from Cresselia at Haruba Desert. She was lucky too, the Cresselia turned out to be Keith's Guardian Pokemon, so she just gave it to us. There hadn't been any Dim Sun so far and I was hoping it would stay that way, but I knew it wouldn't.

As we exited the small cave a helicopter sounded from overheard. A large man dressed in yellow jumped out, followed by Phantom, Kai and Max, why did this not surprise me?

I growled at the four of them, Kate and I stopped in our tracks but something, or someone, grabbed me from behind and stuffed me into a brown sack, my head only just popping out of the top.

I looked back to see Cresselia waiting in the shadows, but I knew she wasn't allowed to do anything, by Guardian Law, until either Keith or Kate's Guardian gets here, if Kate has a Guardian that is.

"GLACEON!" Kate yelled as she spun around, she looked at the person who had a hold of me. He had blue hair and was dressed in blue and white, Ice.

"Hand over the Gem," Max ordered as he looked at Kate, who turned back to him. I heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed and then the cold silver was pointed at my throat. I saw Kate looked back at me with fearful eyes.

"_Don't you dare do it Kate, you and I both know they'll kill us both if you do," _I growled at her, she bit her lip.

"If I do, you'll let Glaceon and me go right?" Kate asked, I normally don't say this about my life long partner and friend, but IDIOT! Kate, you shouldn't be doing this.

"Of course," Max answered, I knew he was lying; Kate _had _to know he was lying. But that didn't matter; she reached into her bag and pulled out the Yellow Gem.

Kai walked over to her, a triumphant smirk on his face, how I wish I could freeze him then and there, but I couldn't with the knife at my throat.

He took the Gem from her; Kate reluctantly let it go before looking at Max.

"Alright, let Glaceon go and let us pass," she ordered, she hadn't believed them, had she? Max smirked at her as he turned to the large yellow one, who I think was Heath.

He walked towards Kate, who got into a fighting stance. He did nothing for a few minutes, then it happened so fast, one punch and Kate had had the wind knocked out of her.

She skidded across the floor towards me. Ice then threw me to the side in the bag and picked her up by the shoulders. Phantom walked over to us with a long rope in his hands, he tied her up a smidgeon on the tight side. I could see her breath go lighter.

Again Heath punched her, sending her backwards towards me. She coughed slightly; blood came out of her mouth as she did so. That's when I saw her reach into her pocket with her hands and pull out a knife. I knew she couldn't move her arms enough to cut herself free, she was freeing me instead, but I couldn't leave her there.

"G-Glaceon," her words came out in almost a whisper. "Go to the entrance of the Temple, if anyone comes, Keith, Kellyn, Seren, anyone, get them away from here. We both know they'll kill them for interfering," Kate ordered, I looked at her, my eyes glazed over with tears.

"_Kate, I can't-,"_

"I'm not asking Glaceon, I'm telling and as my pokemon you'll do as you're told," Kate ordered as she was lifted up by the hair by Max, who glared down at me. I blinked my tears away before running off out of the room towards a small light.

I turned back in time to hear her whimpers as they started beating her, crushing her bones and cutting her with the knife. They didn't need her anymore, if Kate was out of the picture then Darkrai would supply them with what they wanted, or needed. As I stepped into the light a piercing scream reached my ears. That's when and how I knew Katherine Atreya Jones had just been stabbed, and possibly wouldn't make it.

As soon as I materialised in front of the Hippowdon Temple, I ran. I ran towards the docks of Haruba Desert, hoping, praying that Keith, Kellyn, Seren, Sven, Wendy, Jackie, that someone would come and help my friend.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

I could feel the cold blade pierce my stomach, then one pierce my right shoulder. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed. I screamed, loud, long and hard. My lungs ached by the end of it.

Normally, I would just bounce back. Unfortunately, they seemed to have caught onto that long ago. They've learned, drain my energy, and my life force will follow. I've been beaten, cut and had my bones crushed, that's enough to drain my energy. By stabbing me twice, that's enough to drain my life force.

I knew that someone would come; I knew Glaceon would bring someone, even though I've ordered her not to. But at this moment I didn't care, I knew things were going downhill for me very fast. If I died, Darkrai would win and our world would be forever enclosed in darkness.

I couldn't let that happen, so I fought the darkness that started to engulf me. Max took my styler from my arm; he switched my signal off, but never fully turned it off, that's when it rang. Max answered it, but never said anything.

"_Kate? Kate are you there? Arceus Kate if this is a trick it isn't funny, where are you?" _Keith's voice, trust him to be the one coming for me.

"I'm afraid Kate can't answer the phone right now," Max answered, I heard Keith gasp. It was silent for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"_Where's Kate?" _his voice was low, angry, deadly even, that made me smile and gave me more strength to fight against the darkness taking me.

"I'm afraid she's busy dying," Max answered as he turned the styler to my face, I opened my closed eyes slightly to looked at the screen. I make out Keith's face, along with Buizel's, both were in total shock, but that's all I could tell.

"_Kate? No, I'm gonna kill you when I get there, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" _I heard Keith yell.

"She'll be dead by the time you get here Keith, and we'll be long gone," Max stated as he ended the call. He threw my styler down next to me before crushing it under his feet. "Ranger Scum, let's see you live through any of this," Max smirked as he nodded to Phantom, who drew out a large knife.

I looked at it, my eyes half closed, I realised what he was doing all too late. The knife was plunged into my upper thigh before it was dragged down to my lower thigh.

I screamed again, the air escaping my lungs so fast that I chock as I do so. I cough up the blood that escapes my body through my throat. I can't help it this time; I'm truly going to die.

I heard the sound of the helicopter start up again before it leaves in the distance. I rolled over, from my side, to my back. I looked up at the sky as I do so. My only wish at this moment in time, was to be surrounded by my loved ones, my family, friends, Glaceon, Keith…I wish I could have told him how I felt.

A single tear escapes my eyes as I looked at the white clouds. I take a breath in; I would keep fighting the darkness that threatened to take me to the end. But I fear the end could be so soon.

So I waited, here on the ground, on my deathbed, for one person who could save me, for one person I knew was coming. Keith.

* * *

**:'( PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! For both the late update and the upsetting chapter, but please do not worry, Max and the others shall get what's coming to them. As of now I am accepting requests as what you want to happen to Max, Phantom, Kai, Heath, Lavana, Ice, Blake, Dim Sun and any other bad guys I've missed out in the final chapter, which hopefully is still far away from here. So review me your ideas, I'll probably put them all in. So, I'll see you again, maybe tomorrow if you're lucky, please REVIEW!**


	49. Don't Blame Yourself

**Keiths' P.O.V**

The moment Buizel and I arrived at the Hippowdon Temple I knew something was wrong. For one, Glaceon was outside the Temple, looking around frantically before seeing us.

She quickly rushed over to us, tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. I ordered her to take me through the Temple to Kate, even though I knew Kate would have told her not to.

Glaceon lead us through the Temple, things that needed to be cleared were cleared by Kate, since she had been here first.

Once Glaceon stopped outside of a small room she froze, as did Buizel, but I didn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"_Blood," _Glaceon answered as she backed away from the door.

"_A lot of blood," _Buizel added on. That was enough to make me barge into the room. I looked at the stop of a small amount of stairs to see Kate lying at the top of them. I quickly rushed up.

Cresselia came out from the other room as soon as I arrived. Her eyes started to glow pink, causing Kate to glow pink, her more serious wounds healed up in a few seconds, as did her less serious cuts. Her broken bones remained broken and her bruises remained.

Her energy was drained, I could tell that much. I knelt down by her side once she stopped glowing pink. I looked up at Cresselia who was frowning, regret in her eyes.

"Why didn't you help her?" I asked. Cresselia just looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"_Keith, by Pokemon Guardian law I'm not allowed to help her until either you or her own Guardian came to her rescue," _Cresselia answered, I glared at the Lunar Pokemon.

"I don't give a shit about Guardian Law, Kate was in danger you were here you could have helped. And so help me Arceus if she doesn't make it through this, you'll be paying the price," I growled as I placed my fingers on Kate's neck, checking for a pulse. Luckily, she had one, but it was very faint and fading quickly.

I gathered her into my arms as I knelt next to her before pulling my styler out.

"You got Rythmi," Ryth's voice came from the other line.

"Rythmi, I need you to get the doctors to get a bed read, and have someone meet me in front of the Union," Kate needed medical help, and fast.

I picked the, barely still conscious, girl up in my arms. Her blood coated me, but I didn't care, Kate needed me, she'd do the exact same for me.

I sighed as I walked to the front of the room; I went towards the light and went we were soon at the front of the Hippowdon Temple, Cresselia, Glaceon and Buizel by my side.

"_Keith, I can teleport you back to the Union if you would like," _Cresselia spoke; I nodded my head as Cresselia did so. We were soon stood in front of the Union, Solana and Lunick were outside waiting, luckily Solana was feeling much better.

The two rushed over to me once they saw me, their eyes wide as they looked at Kate, who had finally passed out.

"We need to get her to a room, quickly," Lunick ordered as he held the doors to the Union open. I nodded my head as I quickly rushed in with Kate in my arms.

We rushed up the stairs, to the medical rooms. Rythmi was waiting for us there with the doctors. Once she saw Kate, her eyes went wide, quickly filling as tears as she did so.

"What happened?" she asked as I set Kate on the bed. The doctors quickly came around her before ushering us out of the room. I didn't answer Rythmi, I really didn't want to, this was….no, I couldn't blame my friends, I just couldn't.

"Keith, what happened?" Lunick asked as he looked at me, Raisha came up next to us; she flipped her hair over her shoulder before speaking.

"Kellyn and Seren have gone on a mission to help Sven with. I need to go to the forest and make sure there are no pokemon either hurt, or still hurt from the fiasco a few days ago. Murph just told me about Katie, I hope she gets well soon, be careful with her after this, she'll need lots of rest," she explained as she hugged everyone, minus me, due to being covered in blood, goodbye.

I slumped in a nearby seat, this was my fault. If my father didn't know, then he would have never done this, I'm cursed I know I am. Everyone I love seems to die in the end at the hands of my father. I sighed as Rythmi sat down next to me; she was like a sister to me.

"Keith, what happened?" she asked in a calm voice, I growled as I balled my hands into fists.

"What do you think happened? My fucking asshole of a father got a hold of her, just like he did with mom," I whispered the last part to myself but I know Rythmi heard it because she stood up and was in front of me in less than a second.

"Keith Atreyu Dazzle, don't you dare go blaming this on yourself. So your father's a cunt. So he attacks the ones you care about. You've done nothing wrong for him to want to target us. Your father's who he is and you're who you are. Kate knew from the start who you were and what she'd be in for and she still stuck around. If she was out here right now she'd be telling you not to go blaming yourself now stop it because this isn't your fault," she scolded in a harsh motherly tone. I looked up from my balled fists to her; she smiled sadly as she saw me do so.

I sighed as I nodded my head. My father had a thing for attacking my friends, I could remember the first time that he ever came to the Ranger School when I had first entered it, and it didn't end well.

_I sat in my room on the first night of Ranger School, I didn't know anyone there, but everyone seemed to know me, for they were whispering about me._

_I sat on the windowsill, just watching the moon, looking at the stars, wondering if my mother was watching me. I slowly ran a hand through my hair; one of the student's comments caught my ears._

"_Why's he here? He'll end up just like his father," I didn't know who it was that said it, whoever had said it was a dick anyway. But then someone did something, something I didn't think anyone would have the guts to do._

"_Why don't you shut it," it came out more of an order than a question. I dared a look over my shoulder to the boy who had spoken it, I didn't know him then, but he soon became one of my closest friends._

"_Just because someone's father or mother is like that doesn't mean the child will become like them," a blond mushroom haircut boy spoke, he also became one of my closest friends._

"_Well it isn't our fault, for all we know his mother's a prostitute," oh that got me. I spun around on my heel, marched over to the kid, picked him up by his collar and threw him to the other side of the room, where the door was. He ended up going through the door and into the common room, where most of the girls still sat. _

_I stalked out of the broken door to see the shocked and scared looks on the girl's faces, but I didn't care. I walked over to the boy lying face down on the ground. I pulled him to his feet again before punching him around the face, his nose broke instantly with the force of my punch._

_A blond girl squeaked in surprise while a black haired girl quickly jumped to her feet. The blonde one followed after her, both of them holding my arms so I couldn't hit him again. Kellyn and Isaac then stepped in front of me, both with their hands on their hips._

"_Let it go, Keith," Isaac spoke in a soft tone._

"_He doesn't know anything," Kellyn spoke._

"_I don't know what he's done but maybe you should just let it go," Rythmi stated._

"_Yeah, Jay's a dick with everyone," Seren stated, I growled lowly._

"_When the bastard says my dead mother's a prostitute I have a fucking right to batter the shit out of him," I growled as I looked up at Kellyn and Isaac, they both flinched at the look in my eyes, while Seren and Rythmi were about to speak someone else did._

"_So, you actually came here," I froze up slightly, Seren and Rythmi slowly let go of me, everyone else, minus Kellyn, Isaac, Rythmi and Seren, scurried out of the room. We turned around to face my father with a glare on his face. "I don't know how many times I've told you, you don't belong here, you'll only end up like me," I looked down at my feet once he said that, I knew it was true, someday I would end up like him, or my brother._

"_You're lying," I was shocked to hear Rythmi defend me, but also scared, I knew my father wouldn't take kindly to it._

"_What did you say?" he asked as he glared at Rythmi, who rolled her eyes._

"_Please, there are scarier things in this world than you. And frankly, Keith won't turn out like you, or he would have already attacked someone here for absolutely no reason," she continued, oh no, stop now, Rythmi please._

"_Say that again girl, I dare you," my father growled._

"_Rythmi's right though. Just because you're a murderer, or after that Gift thing doesn't mean Keith will turn out like you," Seren replied._

"_Or his brother for that matter. Keith's a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt anyone," Kellyn stated._

"_Then you obviously know nothing about him," Max growled._

"_I'm not even in the same class as him and even I can tell you that Keith's a nice guy, he won't hurt anyone and we probably know more about him from looking at him than you do after being with him for over fifteen years," Isaac stated as he looked at Max, who growled at him._

_I could tell my father was pissed off and that's when he decided it was time to take his anger out on not only me, but Isaac, Kellyn, Rythmi and Seren as well._

_The rest of that was a blur to me; all I could remember was being punched in the face and knocked out from behind. _

_The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed, with a broken ankle. Kellyn was in the bed next to me with a black eye and a sprained arm, Isaac had a black eye, swollen lip and broken wrist, Seren had a black eye, a cut on the back of her head, a large cut on her chest and a few broken ribs, Rythmi seemed to have suffered the worst, she had a broken leg, arm and a black eyes. _

_As I tried to sit up I realised that I also had a stab wound to my stomach, guess she didn't suffer the worst after all. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, the others were awake._

"_About time you woke up," Kellyn sighed._

"_We were getting worried," Seren stated as she looked at me. I gave a confused look, but it was directed to the ceiling._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Erm, hello, you got stabbed," Rythmi stated, I looked at her._

"_And you're all battered and beaten," I replied._

"_But we don't care about that, we'll stick up for what we believe in and your father was out of line. Besides, you're our friend now, we can put up with this kind of pain," Isaac stated, I shook my head as I looked back at the ceiling._

"_You don't wanna be friends with me, you'll only end up hurt, or dead," I replied._

"_Well, that's not really your decision if we want to be friends with you or not, it's ours. We know what we're in for Keith and we'll stick by you," Rythmi smiled as she looked at us._

"_We promise," they all spoke. For the first time in my life, since my mother had died, I smiled, a true smile. I had found a place I belonged and no one, not even my father would take that from me._

But now I fear that he hasn't only taken my mother from me, but maybe Kate too.

I sighed, there wasn't anything I could do, the only thing I could really do was just sit here and wait. Wait for Kate to either pull through or….. I can't say it, but you know what I mean.

So that's what I did, I sat on the chairs, in my blood stained clothes and I waited with Rythmi, Solana and Lunick who had been silently praying that Kate would pull through.

* * *

**Alright guys, I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I've been busy revising for a test that I have tomorrow afternoon, someone please kill me. Anyway, I wasn't supposed to be writing this today, but I needed a stress reliever, please review and let me know what you think and if anyone enjoys Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles please check out my newest story for it, it's called Burden. I also love the suggestions of what should happen to the bad guys, so keep them coming and I shall see you again hopefully very soon. REVIEW!**


	50. I'LL KILL HIM! Injured

**Serens' P.O.V**

Kellyn, Sven, Isaac and I walked through the halls of this large underwater base Dim Sun had. Yeah, you heard right, Isaac's with us. Reason? Well, Dim Sun were just using the boy genius for their own game.

Turns out Isaac's the one who developed the Miniremos and Gigaremos, I said those right didn't I? Well, Isaac, being Isaac, was tricked into thinking they were for the greater good. Once we explained everything to him he was fuming, but still requested to see Kincaid to say it had been nice to spend some time with him.

Yeah, you heard right Kincaid as in hairspray guy. I'm sure Keith and Kate brought him up to us about something, but I don't know, I didn't really pay attention. The guy's a creep, and now he's gonna be even creepier. I wonder how the others are doing.

"Yoo hoo, Seren," Kellyn said as he waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry, what?" I asked, Isaac crossed his arms as he looked slightly angry but a smile came onto his face.

"Same old Seren," he smiled as he looked at me, I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of him while he had crossed arms. "Ok, now it's same old Seren, I can't see anything," he stated as he unfolded his arms.

"Anyway," Sven spoke up, I turned to him. "Kincaid's in this room, you ready?" he asked, I smirked.

"Bring him on," I answered as we walked in. Isaac's vision had been restored, now he was glaring at the blonde haired man in front of us with the creepy swirl in his head. Maybe more weird than creepy, but you get me.

"Ah, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren, and Top Ranger Sven, I hope you haven't been running in the halls," Kincaid frowned as he looked at us, we all, minus Sven who was completely lost, glared at him.

"Kincaid you tricked me," Isaac stated as he looked at him. Kincaid frowned as he looked at Isaac.

"Whatever are you talking about Professor Isaac?" Kincaid asked as he looked at Isaac, who glared at him.

"You told me the Miniremos and Gigaremos were to bring people and pokemon together. But they're not, they're used to control pokemon for your own dirty needs, how could you?" Isaac asked as he glared at the teacher he once looked up to.

"Let me explain something to you Isaac, my boy," Kincaid spoke as he looked at us all before his eyes landed on Isaac. "Every once in a generation there's-,"

"If you dare say there's a chosen one that is born to slay the vampires I swear I will knock you out here and now," I glared as I interrupted Kincaid who glared at me.

"A child who is born of a very high intelligence," I just shrugged my shoulders as he turned his attention back to Isaac. "Now, to get what we wanted, I had to enrol in the Ranger School as a teacher to gain your trust and to get you to build the Miniremos and Gigaremos-,"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Isaac's super-duper smart, but that doesn't explain why you wanted him," Kellyn interrupted.

"In a way it does, he's basically admitting that Dim Suns full of thick shits who don't know jack shit," I stated as I turned to Kellyn, who thought before nodding his head.

"She's got a point," Sven agreed as he chimed into our conversation.

"You'll regret that. The blueprints to the Ultimate Machine are almost complete, you'll never be able to stop us in time," Kincaid laughed as he back away slightly. "Gliscor…..ATTACK!" he yelled.

We all looked around, Isaac ran to stand to the wall at the left of us, looking for the Gliscor. I couldn't see it or hear it, so where was it?

"Seren watch out!" Isaac called as I turned around a dark purple came into view. I knew I couldn't move in time so I to the hit, a poison jab.

I flew back into the far wall near Kincaid as he smirked.

"SEREN!" Kellyn yelled as he started to capture the Gliscor.

"Ah, ah, ah," two Dim Sun Grunts said as they stopped Sven from running over to me with their own pokemon. Isaac, who was surprisingly brilliant at martial arts, was fighting off about five grunts as he looked at me with worried eyes.

I felt my stomach start to notice the attack, it had been numb a moment ago but now it stung like fuck, excuse my language but it did.

I looked up as Kincaid walked over to me. I tried sitting up but he put his foot on my chest to stop me. I glared at him with hate in my eyes, he only smirked at me.

"Now, even if we lose this battle, fight, war, whatever you want to call it, I can guarantee you won't be leaving here alive," he whispered as he took out a pocket knife.

As I was about to scream he gagged me. I felt the blade of the knife move along my stomach but it never cut. The poison jab had left me unable to move my arms; I was in too much pain.

I finally felt the blade of the knife sink into my stomach deep. Kincaid twisted it more than once before pulling it back out. I groaned in pain as some flesh was ripped from my stomach. I could feel the blood dripping down my side, it hurt so bad.

I watched as Kincaid moved the knife from my stomach to my shoulder, just above my heart.

"Don't think I'm going to kill you quickly," he whispered with an evil glare in his eyes, it scared me, he scared me, death scared me, losing Kellyn scared me the most though.

I bit into the gag as I felt the knife sink through my skin. I bit back a scream as I felt the stinging sensation of my blood seeping through the knife getting free from my body.

Again Kincaid slowly twisted it before pulling it out.

"By the time I'm finished with you, your friends won't know who you are," he whispered as he lifted the knife to my face.

I closed my eyes but never felt any pain. I opened my eyes to see Kellyn's staring into mine with an apologetic look. He took the gag from my mouth and helped me sit up.

Once I was up, I looked at him, a small smile on my face.

"Kellyn," I didn't say anything else as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, I hissed in pain as he squeezed me tighter, he quickly pulled away. "Sorry," he said again as he looked up, Isaac quickly ran over to us, while Sven followed behind.

"We need to get her to the Union quick," Isaac ordered as he looked at me.

"I'm fine, it's just a little blood," I replied as I looked at him. As I was about to move everything hurt, every single thing, I could move, talk, I hurt just to breath.

I looked at Kellyn, who was calling my name but I couldn't hear him properly. I looked at him but black dots began to invade my vision. Eventually, I passed out.

* * *

**Kellyns' P.O.V**

Seren passed out in my arms. I was in too much shock to even listen to Kincaid at that moment in time. But I was shaking from my shock when Sven ordered us to get out and Isaac began dragging me.

We quickly jumped down a hole Kincaid had gone down while Sven went in the opposite direction.

Once Isaac and I were out I quickly captured two Staraptor and ordered them to take us to the Union. Hopefully Seren and Sven would both be fine.

We rushed into the Union five minute later, maybe less. Seren was taken from me, much to my dismay by the doctors. I was held back by Isaac from running into the room; Keith also had to grab my arms to stop me from running in.

"Kellyn, calm down," Keith ordered as they both sat me in a chair, but all I could see was red.

"I'll kill him, I'll fucking murder the bastard," I growled as I stood up, I couldn't stay sat down, my anger was too much right now.

"Who?" Keith asked.

"FUCKING KINCAID THAT'S WHO!" I yelled as I turned to him, "I'm gonna make him pay," I growled as I looked through the glass of the operating room. My anger vanished as it turned into worry once I saw Seren asleep in the bed, being operated on.

"Kellyn, mate, I know how it is but you can't just go around killing people," Keith spoke up, I glared at him.

"No, you don't know how it is," I growled. Before I knew it I was holding my face in shock.

"Don't you dare fucking say that," Keith growled as I looked at him in shock. "In case you haven't noticed Seren's not the only one in that operating room," he stated, I looked back in. Sure enough, in the bed next to Seren's Kate's body laid, a ghostly pale colour. "I've lost my mother to my father who's working with Dim Sun. Now I might lose Kate, don't you dare go saying I don't fucking know what it's like because I do. If anything I know more than you what it feels like," he stated as he glared down at me.

"Stop it!" Rythmi ordered as she stood in between us with Isaac next to her. "Both of you, this is what Dim Sun wants," she added as she looked at the two of us.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"We're a team, we have been since the Ranger School and now we're all back together," Isaac answered as he looked between us.

"So?" Keith asked, but I knew he was catching on slowly to what they meant.

"Remember? We were all inseparable, all six of us. We were the best in the school," Rythmi answered.

"And now we're back together Dim Sun are going to try their hardest to break us apart," Isaac added.

"We're a team, we look out for each other, but we're only strongest if we work together," Rythmi stated.

"So you need to stop fighting," Isaac ordered. Keith and I looked at each other. I held my hand out to him; a goofy smile came onto his face, though I could still see the worry in it.

"Sorry man," I apologised as Keith shook my hand.

"Me too mate," Keith replied as we gave each other a guy hug, I don't care what you say, it was a guy hug.

"Good, now that that's over with, it's awesome to see you again Isaac, how've you been?" Rythmi asked as she turned to Isaac, who smiled at her, a light red tinting his cheeks as he did so.

"Hey Ryth, why don't you show Isaac to Hastings, I think he has something for him," I stated as I motioned to Isaac's pocket. The blonde boy nodded before following Rythmi down the corridor.

I sighed as I slumped in a chair opposite the operating room, this was gonna be a long wait.

* * *

**Rythmis' P.O.V**

I hadn't expected Isaac to be here, or for anyone to see him for ages, but I'm glad he is here, now we can torment the guys more.

"Do you think Sere will be ok?" I asked as I looked at him. Isaac sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, which had become longer and grown out of its mushroom cut.

"Seren's a strong girl, she'll make it. Plus I don't see Kellyn letting the doctors give up until he knows she'll be alright," he answered, I smiled slightly. That was true; Kellyn would never give up in his friends, especially Seren.

"What about Kate?" I turned to Isaac once he asked about her. "She was in the operating room, what happened?" he asked as he looked at me, his eyes showed concern. I smiled sadly.

"She went to get the Yellow Gem, unfortunately Max and the others trapped her. She gave them the Gem, they didn't keep their end of the bargain which was to release her and Glaceon, instead they attacked her. She got Glaceon out of there, but she was injured badly, her thigh, chest and stomach are all cut up. The doctors have been operating for a while now," I answered as I looked at the clock, it was almost sun set.

"Professor Hastings is in there, I'll be upstairs in the second floor if you need me," I stated as I walked towards the escalators, having to speak about Kate brought me into a mood, sort of.

"Rythmi!" Isaac called as he grabbed my hand; I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he hugged me. That was all I needed for me to break down. I knew that Kate might not survive this, I didn't know about Seren, but the thought of losing my two best friends… I just couldn't bare it.

So I cried. I cried for hours on end in that spot onto Isaac's chest. He ran his hands through my hair, never letting me go. I'm sure we attracted a lot of attention but I didn't care.

I heard Hastings and Erma both pass us. I knew Hastings wanted to speak with Isaac, but I heard Erma stop him, telling him to wait.

I was thankful to her; I just needed someone right now. I just needed Isaac. But I had to hope, deep inside of me that Kate and Seren would pull through this no matter what.

We have two Gems, while Dim Sun have one, we can still win this was. At least…I hope we can.

* * *

***Hides behind chair*HOLY SHIT CHAPTER 50! For those of you who like/love Seren, please don't kill me for injuring her, I swear Kincaid will get what's coming to him. Anyway, I'm not sure how much more this story has to go until it's finished. I hope it's a lot, I like writing this. Instead of rambling on I'll say this, hope you all enjoyed it please review and I'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	51. Not A Coma

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I stood up once I saw a doctor exit the operating room. A small smile visible on his face. I studied it for a second or two, the smile was of…relief. Had they done it?

"Give it to us straight doctor," Kellyn ordered as he rose to his feet. The doctor took the clipboard out from under his arm before looking through the notes that had been made.

"Seren is patched up fine, 78 stitches to her body, but they should dissolve in time. She is resting in the room down the hall to the right. As for Kate, we're afraid it isn't as good news as Seren," the doctor said as he looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?" Rythmi's voice came as she an Isaac appeared next to us, along with Sven, Wendy and Raisha. The doctor sighed as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"We have done all we can, but I'm afraid she fell into a coma somewhere in her unconsciousness. We can't wake her up, all we can do is hope," the doctor answered.

"But?" I asked, there had to be a but, there just had to be.

"But," I smiled, I knew there would be. "Kate's a strong girl; she has had over a hundred stitches to her body. A blood bag is being dripped into her body along with some liquid to help her rehydrate. However, until she is fully healed I do not want her leaving that bed," the doctor ordered as he looked at all of us. We nodded our heads.

"May we see them?" Kellyn asked as he looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor gave one nod before walking off.

Kellyn raced down the hall towards the girl's room. I followed behind with Rythmi and Isaac, Sven and Wendy had decided to tell Erma and Hastings what had happened, as for Raisha, well she has a habit of disappearing.

We walked into the girl's room. Seren was sat up, staring blankly at Kate's lifeless body. I froze when I saw her, her skin was a pale white, her body covered with stitches, no life emitted from her form. The only thing to give us a sign that she was alive was the heart monitor, which slowly beeped.

Kellyn walked over to Seren, he pulled her into a hug which caused her to start crying. Rythmi didn't, wouldn't, set foot into the room; she was frozen in place in fear and shock. Isaac was frowning at the lifeless form of the girl, while I….. I didn't know what to do.

I walked over to Kate's body, my mind acted on its own as I pulled the necklace Arceus had given her from her neck. I felt the room around me fading as I was sent towards space.

I found myself in front of Arceus, who was speaking with Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Deoxys and Cresselia. Once Cresselia turned to me, she lowered her head.

I walked towards Arceus with a determined look in my eye. The god pokemon turned to me in surprise.

"Can…..can you help Kate?" my voice was barely above a whisper as I spoke. Celebi seemed to have disappeared somewhere with Mew and Mewtwo. Arceus, Deoxys and Cresselia looked at me.

"We can and we are. Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo have gone to heal her body and mind. However, to pull her from the coma, I'm afraid that rests with you," Arceus told me as he looked me in the eye, I nodded my head as I bit my lip, I didn't know how I was going to do this.

"Thank you," I whispered as I turned around.

"Keith, wait," I turned around to Cresselia as she smiled sadly at me. "I apologise for not being able to help Kate, but Deoxys and I have managed to convince Arceus to change the rules slightly. I'm now allowed to help her when she needs it and Deoxys is allowed to help you when you need it," she added as she looked at me, I smiled slightly.

"That's awesome, but I need to get Kate out of her coma. So come by the Union later tonight and we'll talk ok?" I asked, Cresselia nodded her head as I felt myself fading from the part of space.

I ended up in the room where Kate and Seren shared a bed. Rythmi had finally walked in with Isaac; they were both sat around Seren's bed with Kellyn.

I turned to Kate's bed to see Mew, Mewtwo and Celebi helping heal her bones, cuts and scars. I bit my lip as I thought about how to get her out of the coma, maybe talking to her would help.

"_Keith," _I turned to look at Mew, who was talking through telepathy. The others looked at her too. _"Katie's body's healed fully now. The only problem is that she isn't in a coma; she seems to be having a reoccurring nightmare of what's happened. We can get Cresselia to help her out of it, or you could try if you need to," _Mew explained as she looked at me then Kate.

"Let us try first," I replied as Cresselia and Deoxys appeared in the room. The other's just looked in shock. Seren grabbed her camera to snap a picture of it, somehow this doesn't surprise me.

"Kate?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to her. "Come on Kate I know you can hear me. Just listen ok? You're having a reoccurring nightmare, one where my father and those other bastards are killing you over and over again. I know you can hear me, so you know that it's not real. I know one way or another you can and will snap out of it. We're all here waiting for you Kate. Me, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmi, we're all here waiting for you. So don't make me come in there and snap you out of it. You know I will, please Kate, just come back," I whispered as I grabbed her hand.

"You can go in people's minds?" Seren asked in shock. I looked up at her, Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo must have healed her slightly because her wounds weren't as bad.

"How should I know? Worth a shot isn't it?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmi just shook their heads.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

_I looked up at the face of Max as he brought down the dagger to my stomach. What was this? The tenth, twentieth time? It hurt so much. My body ached; I just wanted to be put out of my misery._

_But then I remembered Keith, I remembered what I'm fighting for; I won't give up, ever._

"_Kate?" I knew that voice, it was Keith's. It came through so clearly, like he was right next to me. "Come on Kate I know you can hear me. Just listen ok? You're having a reoccurring nightmare, one where my father and those other bastards are killing you over and over again. I know you can hear me, so you know that it's not real. I know one way or another you can and will snap out of it. We're all here waiting for you Kate. Me, Isaac, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmi, we're all here waiting for you. So don't make me come in there and snap you out of it. You know I will, please Kate, just come back," I had to smile at the last part._

_I looked at Max as he went to bring the knife down. He stopped midway, I smirked as I looked at him, my eyes burning as I did so._

"_I'm not scared of you old man," I hissed as I sat up. He looked at me in shock before backing up. "This is just a dream, nothing more, and in my own mind, I have control over everything and everyone," I stated as I looked at him._

_Max gulped as he looked at the knife that was floating in mid-air before it went through his neck. He collapsed to the ground, chocking on his own blood._

_I turned to Kai, Phantom, Heath and Ica, who all gulped before they were struck by lightning. Hey, we're in my head, anything's possible._

I moaned slightly as I began opening my eyes. The bright light of the room blinded me, but I wasn't exactly tired of even drained of energy.

"Kate?" I looked at Keith who was sat at my left hand side, a wide smile on his face once he saw me. I sat up to look at him. A wide smile played on my lips as I realised I wasn't dead.

"I knew you'd save me," I smiled as I looked at Keith, who smirked at me.

"Always," he smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Rythmi asked. Keith and I turned around, only to have a camera click and to be blinded by the flash.

"SEREN!" I yelled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she laughed as she looked at us. I shook my head before looking at them all. Rythmi was smiling widely, Kellyn was shaking his head, Seren had the same expression Rythmi did and Isaac was smiling in amusement….hang on.

"Isaac?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Hey Kate," he answered.

"ISAAC!" I yelled as I jumped from my bed to hug him. "Where the hell have you been throughout this entire thing? Eh? Eh?" I asked.

"Working for Dim Sun," he answered, though he didn't seem proud of it.

"What?" Keith and I both asked as we looked at him. Rythmi looked slightly shocked, while Seren and Kellyn filled us in on everything.

"Alright then," I said once they had finished.

"And here I thought we had it bad, but being deceived like that," Keith muttered as he shook his head.

"Falling from the sky, getting electrocuted, having Kate almost die more times than we can count is worse than being deceived by Dim Sun," Isaac stated as he looked at us all.

"Yeah, but we'll get over that. I'm over almost dying," I stated as I shrugged my shoulders.

"That could work to our advantage, Kate," Hastings said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean grandpapa?" I asked with a confused expression as I looked at him.

"Come with me, there is something we must show you kids," Hastings ordered. I looked at the others but we quickly followed after him.

"Kate," Keith whispered as he pulled me to the side. I turned to look at him with confused eyes. "I need you to promise me that you'll try to stay out of trouble from now on. I won't be there to help you anymore, we both know that," he stated, I nodded my head.

"Alright, but only if you promise me one thing," I replied, he looked at me with determined eyes. "If anything goes wrong with my powers, or Darkrai takes over them and has me do wrong things, I want you to end it, to end me," I stated, Keith's eyes softened as he looked at me in shock.

"I can't," he whispered.

"You can and you will, Keith, promise me," I ordered as I looked at him. He looked at me with devastated eyes. "Please Keith," I whispered, I could feel tears coming into my eyes. I could see the tears coming into Keith's eyes.

"I-I promise," he whispered, I smiled sadly as I hugged him tightly.

"You're the bestest friend I could've ever asked for," I whispered as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah," he whispered back before turning to where the others had gone. "We should go, come on," he ordered as he began dragging me up the stairs. Now the only problem was seeing what was in wait for us in the near future.

* * *

**Short chapter yeah, but I figured it'd be best to let you know that Kate and Seren are both ok. Jheeze, these legendries keep interfering with Dim Sun's plans, they're not gonna like this. Anyway, what happens next, well, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, so review and I'll see you soon. And if anyone enjoys Vampire Knight, please check out my story Should I Trust them? Please? Ok, REVIEW!**


	52. Almost Kiss, Explosion!

**Keiths' P.O.V**

Kate's request. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry it out. I don't want to lose someone close to me, someone I love. Yes, I admit it; I love Kate, and not like a best friend or a sister. I want to be with her, for her to be with me.

I want to make her happy, make her smile, make her laugh, hold her when she cries, whether it be tears of joy or sadness. I want to be the one she can count on.

But she has counted on me many times. I've lost track of how many times I've been there to save her, to laugh with her, seen her cry, watched her almost die. I've been there through it all.

Sure at the beginning I may have been a jerk and a pervert to her, I still am, but we've both matured since then. Well, maybe Kate has, I can't say that about myself with a straight face.

I droned Hastings out as he went on and on about Operation Brighton. He showed us the Tears of Princes and how they reduced the dark shards power.

I didn't want to do any of this, especially if it meant losing Kate. I sighed as I shook my head. I could remember when Kate first walked into Ms April's class in the Ranger School, how she was the one who got me to have Buizel as my Partner Pokemon. I remembered how she didn't freak when she knew who my dad was, how she stood up to me that one time in Summerland. I could remember everything clearly.

But the one thing I couldn't determine, was when I fell for her along the lines of all this. The day she walked into Ms April's class, I felt my heart skip a beat at how pretty she was. Sure at that time she was hardly anything. Always smiling, bubbly, stood up to me, and flat chested.

Now, she was serious, but still tried to lighten the mood. Her bubbly attitude had been replaced with a not so bubbly attitude, but could always brighten up your day. Now, instead of standing up to me, she stood by me, as friends should. And I must admit she has developed around the chest area.

Adir would kill me if I said that to him though. But hey, I'm a guy and it's true.

"How would Dim Sun thinking I'm dead link with this?" Kate's voice dragged me from my thoughts as she spoke. They would think she was dead because they left her for dead. Though I'm pretty sure once they see her, they won't be shocked she's alive.

"An excellent question Kate, now," I zoned Hastings out again. I didn't want to listen to how I would benefit us, if it could benefit us should I say.

I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to lose my friends. I looked around, Sven, Wendy, Raisha, Solana, Lunick, Rythmi, Kellyn, Seren, Isaac; I didn't want to lose any of them.

My eyes went to the brunette at the side of me; I especially didn't want to lose her. I had to tell her how I felt before we left; otherwise I may not get the chance.

Not all of us are coming back from this, there's a very slim chance we'll all survive. My father and brother of merciless, we've established that many times before.

"Does everyone understand their role in Operation Brighton?" I snapped back to reality as Hastings spoke. He must have seen me snap out of it because he went with brief summary of the plan. "Kate, Keith and Seren, you three will infiltrate Altru Inc. and find the Yellow Gem. Once done, you will regroup with Kellyn half way up the tower and hand the Gem over to him. You will then proceed to the top of the tower to face Max, Kai, Phantom and Blake. Kellyn, Sven and Wendy will be circling around the top of the tower on Staraptor, trying to get as close to the Gem as possible. Raisha, you will help the Area Rangers keep peace below the tower. Rythmi, you will stand by as an Operator keeping everyone updated on the progress. Isaac, you shall stay here with us and give us any more information needed, should Kate, Keith and Seren run into any obstacles along the way. Everyone's part in this is needed. Some of you may not return form this mission alive; some of you may be seriously injured. Are you ready for this?" Hastings asked.

"We're ready," Kellyn answered.

"Let's do this," Sven and Wendy said together.

"I'm in," Raisha smirked as she stepped forwards.

"We'll take down Dim Sun," Seren, Rythmi and Isaac stated.

I turned to Kate, who smiled at me before holding her hand out to me. I took it in mine after a moment's hesitation before we stepped forwards.

"We were born ready," we both said as we smirked. Seren, Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi held their hands in the middle of everyone. Sven and Wendy held there's on top; Raisha put her in after, followed by Kate's and eventually mine.

"For the pokemon," Kellyn smiled.

"For the people," Seren added.

"For the future," Raisha smiled.

"For family," Sven said as he nodded to us all.

"For friends," Wendy gave a warm smile.

"For future Rangers, Operators and Mechanics," Rythmi added.

"For us," Isaac smiled.

"For Almia," Kate stated.

"For the world," I finished.

"FOR THE WORLD!" we all called as we threw our hands up into the air.

"Remember, Operation Brighton needs to be followed in this order, should anything go wrong it could prove dangerous," Erma stated as she looked at us all.

"When you all came here, you were Top Rangers, the best of the best, you still are. But now we face our most dangerous challenge since the Go Rock Squad. Please, I beg you, stay safe on this mission and try your hardest. The fate of the world now rests on your shoulders," Erma smiled as her eyes filled with tears. We all nodded our heads as everyone left to get ready for the mission.

I stayed, just staring at Harmony Tree. At the Union it would always be called that, there's always peace here, but outside the Union, in the world, it's a different story.

Erma left the top floor shortly after, while Hastings collected the Yellow and Blue Gems up.

"Professor Hastings, may I speak with you?" I asked as I looked out of the window, overlooking Almia. Hastings stopped what he was doing before coming to my side.

"What is it Keith?" he asked, I bit my lip; he needed to know what Kate made me promise.

"Professor, it's about Kate, she made me promise her something," I answered as I seriously debated this in my mind.

"Go on," Hastings urged, I sighed, finally giving in.

"She made me promise, that if Darkrai takes control of her again and she starts destroying things, she wants me to…." I trailed off before taking a deep breath. "She wants to me to kill her," I stated, I turned to Hastings to see his eyes wide, but also understanding. Whether it was at my situation or Kate's request, I had no idea.

"Kate's a strong girl, I trust her to make the right decision, even if the darkness plagues her mind. Keith, you have to promise you won't kill her, but rather try to reason with her, anyway you can, just to stop her. She's an understanding person and loves this world very much; she will be devastated if she knew she was the cause of destroying most of it. Arceus, I know, will help in any way he can, he is the one who turned Kate good before. Just make sure you're there for her, all the way through this mission. Do not, under any circumstances, leave her by herself or argue with her. She's my granddaughter, and I cannot bear to see her leave this world before me," Hastings explained as he looked at me. I smiled slightly as I nodded my head.

"I won't, but I need to find Kate now," I stated as I took off running, leaving Hastings by himself on the top of the Union.

I ran down the escalators towards mine and Kate's room. I rushed in, seeing the bathroom door opened, but nothing running, I walked in.

Kate stood in front of the mirror, her hair was in its normal pigtails, but she was staring at herself.

"Keith," she whispered as she turned to me. I walked over to her; her eyes met mine as she pushed something cold into my hands. I looked down. A gun.

"Kate, where did you-,"

"My dad, I took it from his wardrobe. Promise me, if I do anything bad to anyone because of Darkrai, just kill me," she whispered. I looked at her, shock flowed through my body, I placed the gun down on the side of the sink.

"I'm not shooting you. I promised Hastings I'd do everything in my power to stop you from going under the darkness. And if you do, I will bring you back. I can't shoot you, I can't lose you like I did with my mother and I can't be the cause of it. I'm sorry Kate, I just can't be," I whispered as I avoided her gaze.

"You promised," she whispered.

"I know I did, but I'd rather bring you back from the darkness and have you standing by my side then have you brought back and having to bury you," I replied as I looked at her. She reached out, taking my hand as she pulled herself into my chest.

I could feel my shirt become wet with her tears as she silently cried into my chest. Questions filled my mind of what I would do if I couldn't bring her back, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Five minutes passed before Kate pulled away from me. Her eyes slightly red and puffy, but she still looked beautiful.

I looked into her deep blue eye, unconsciously I began leaning in, and to my surprise, so did she. I bit my lip, this was it, this was the time to tell her how I felt, well, not tell but show her.

As our lips got closer, inches apart there was a loud explosion that shook the building. Kate's eyes shot open in shock as she lost her footing on the floor, causing her to fall on top of me.

My eyes widened when I noticed some of the ceiling coming down. I quickly changed our position, so I was on top of her when the concrete hit.

I groaned and hissed in pain as it crashed onto my back, breaking some skin, but I didn't care, as long as Kate was safe, I didn't care.

I groaned as I lifted myself off of Kate, and from under the weight of the ceiling. Kate, coughed as she waved her hand, clearing some of the dust away.

"What was that?" she asked as I stood up. I looked around, unable to figure out what it was but I had a pretty good feeling. "Are you alright?" Kate asked as she placed her hands on my shoulder, I winced slightly but nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a few scratches," I answered. Kate frowned as she hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't had tripped then-,"

"Kate, don't, this wasn't your fault, you didn't know the Union would blow up," I interrupted; Kate nodded her head as she sighed.

"Alright, but you're ok right?" she asked again.

"I'm more worried about the others," I answered as I stood up before pulling Kate up with me.

"Let's go find them," she said as she began pulling me out of the bathroom. Our bedroom seemed to be un-damaged. Things had fallen from shelves but nothing had collapse.

I pushed Kate onto the bed, she gave me a shocked look, but I put my hands to my lips, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"Listen Kate, my dad and the others don't know you're alive, you need to stay hidden until we get to Altru Tower," I stated, Kate looked at me before glaring.

"I'm not letting you go out there by yourself, there could be Arceus knows how many people out there," Kate replied as she stood back up.

"Katherine Atreya Jones you listen to me," I ordered as I used her full name, making Kate flinch. "I'm not stupid Kate, I know you changed the past to stop me becoming The Curse of the Son, and I'm grateful for that. But you need to understand that, like you, I can hold my ground. I know how to fight and I won't let Dim Sun win, so stay here," I ordered as I walked to the door. Kate grabbed my hand as she turned me to look at her.

"Be safe," she ordered as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at her.

"I will be, but do me a favour and watch Buizel. I think he may be a little shaken up," I stated as I pointed under my bed to Buizel and Glaceon, who were hiding from the explosion.

I laughed slightly as I exited the room, she'd be safe in there, at least, I hope she would be.

Now all that was left to do was find out where that explosion came from, and who the hell caused it.

* * *

**Chapter, erm, er, are we still counting these things?**

**Kate: I don't think so.**

**Keith: How'd we get here?**

**Rythmi: Awww, so cute, Kate kissed Keith.**

**Kate and Keith: *Blushes***

**What the? GET OUT OF HERE! Anyway, erm, I have no idea how that happened. I think Dim Sun are getting fed up of them, so they're sending them over here to annoy me. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, like Rythmi said; Kate kissed Keith, so cute. Well, I'm not sure, but maybe in the next chapter we'll be seeing a shirtless Keith. So review if you want to see him shirtless. Haha, REVIEW!**


	53. Protect The Union!

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I ran through the halls until I ended up on the ground floor of the Ranger Union. Heath stood, in all his yellow glory, laughing with Kai behind him.

Once my bastard of a brother saw me, he smirked. He walked out from behind Heath, who was busy setting pokemon on the Union, luckily Raisha and Sven had that under control.

"So Keith, your little girlfriend didn't make it?" Kai asked as he looked around. Good, they didn't know Kate was alive, part one was going according to plan.

"I'll kill you for what you've done," I hissed in reply. Kai just smirked as he drew a knife from his pocket.

"I must say, I expected you to be more, should I say, upset about this. Maybe the chick's not dead after all," he stated as he looked around as if expecting to see Kate at any minute.

"Don't you ever refer to one of my friends, dead or alive, as a chick," I hissed as I glared at the bastard.

"Whatever, I'm bored now," Kai replied as he lunged at me with his knife.

I moved quickly, only just avoiding the knife in his hands before elbowing him in the back. Kai went to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Well, little brother, you've gotten better," he snarled as he stood back up, my eyes narrowed.

"Never, ever, refer to me as you brother, you are nothing to me," I stated as he lunged again. I ducked, avoiding the knife once more before punching him in the gut.

I may not be The Curse of the Son anymore, but I knew how to defend myself, and I could deal with my older brother at any time.

Kai stood back up, coughing as he did so before looking at me.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" he asked, I stood with my fists balled. "Mother never loved you, she felt sorry for you," that was a low blow.

"You're wrong," I spoke as I looked at Kai. No one, not even my own brother, spoke about our mom, ever. "Our mother was a caring woman, even to you, the one who got into fights, put many in hospital and soon became a murderer. She loved you, she had no choice, you were her son, she couldn't turn that off. But you and I both know you've disappointed her," I added as I looked at my brother.

"You really are stupid," he hissed. I gave him a confused look. "Your mother isn't my mother, I killed my mother when I was younger, just like father killed yours," what? "We're not blood related, but you've disappointed your own mother, you couldn't even keep the promises you made to her. You've hurt your friends and the ones around you countless time and sooner or later, they'll leave you, just like your pitiful mother did," I closed my eyes; I could feel the tears brimming in them.

I didn't need this right now. Don't get me wrong, I was relieved I wasn't related to a murderer like Kai, but I couldn't help remember all the fun times we had together.

When we laughed, when we cried, when I helped him and he helped me. When our mom, my mom should I say, tucked us both in at night. When we were a happy family. I couldn't help remember it all.

And now, now we were against each other in a war for the world. My mother was dead, my father had killed her, Kai's mother was dead and he had killed her.

When he was only young, I could remember the day the cops took him away. I sniffed slightly, I wouldn't let the tears fall, I couldn't.

"Baby gonna cry?" Kai asked in a mocking voice, I looked up at him before smirking.

"Nah, just reminiscing, it's not too late for you to change sides Kai," I answered, Kai gave me a confused look before smirking.

"I'm a cold blooded killer Keith, always have bee, always will be," he replied.

"Then it's my job to stop you," I stated as he changed at me again. His knife wasn't in his hands anymore, which was a good thing, but I couldn't help wondering where he put it.

I dodged his fists a number of times, up until the time he punched me in the gut. He removed his knife from his pocket again, catching me by surprise as he slashed at me.

I barely dodged it, resulting in my shirt being cut. This went on a number of times until my shirt was almost rags. I growled as I went for Kai, punching him straight into the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

I took the time to remove my shirt, better to have no shirt then just rags.

Once Kai stood back up, there was an explosion upstairs. I looked at him, gritted my teeth and quickly ran off. Sven and Raisha following close behind me.

"What happened to your shirt?" Sven asked as we ran up the stairs.

"Figured I'd take the time to take some photos and send them into a modelling agency," I answered.

"At a time like this?" Raisha asked, I sweat dropped.

"And I thought Kate was bad," I muttered as we made it to the operators floor. Rythmi, Erma and the other Operators were surrounded by a bunch of…Bidoof? Seriously? I broke off a fight with Kai for this?

I face palmed. Sven walked forwards catching the Bidoof in seconds flat. There was then another explosion downstairs on the ground blow us. I sighed as I ran back down, leaving Sven to deal with a little green haired munchkin.

"Ice!" I hissed as I ran over to where Isaac, Hastings and Wendy were.

"I will not allow you to take Isaac," Wendy growled as she glared at the blue haired man, I'd never seen her so angry.

"You're gonna have to go through us," I added as I stood next to Wendy.

"Well, Keith-noob there's someone here who would like to finish off a fight with you," Ice stated as Kai walked up next to him.

"Let's finish things once and for all, little brother," Kai smirked as he looked at me. I growled as I balled my fists before charging at him.

"KEITH!" Wendy yelled.

"PROTECT ISAAC!" I ordered as I carried on fighting with Kai. I swung punches, kicked and dodged his attacks. He was faster and more flexible than what he was downstairs, which made me wonder if he was toying with me before.

I saw Lavana enter the large hole in the Union with a small blonde haired girl. Melody. This wasn't going to end well.

I turned back to look at Kai, but he had disappeared from where he was a moment ago. I turned around, big mistake. Kai plunged his knife into my chest just above my heart and twisted it.

I hissed in pain as he drew it away before smirking at me. He looked over his shoulder to see Isaac walking towards Lavana and Ice. I took the opportunity to grab the knife and plunge it into his stomach.

He yelped in pain and surprise as he doubled over. I smirked as I stood up, my hand over my shoulder as I did so.

"An eye for an eye," I muttered as I walked around him. Ice walked over to him before grabbing Kai and leaving with the rest. I went to Wendy.

"What happened?" I asked. Wendy sighed as she looked at me.

"Isaac went, they threatened to kill his sister otherwise," she answered, I balled my fists again as I walked off.

"Keith!" Hastings called; I turned to look at him. "Get your wound sorted out, then get Kate and meet us on the roof again," he ordered, I nodded my head.

"Wendy, go tell the others," I heard Hastings say before I walked into the bedroom.

Kate sat on her bed with Glaceon and Buizel next to her; they seemed to be arguing about something, while Kate paid them no mind.

She looked up once she heard the door close.

"Keith what…What happened?" she asked in shock as she jumped off the bed, I looked at her with a small smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I answered, Kate glared at me.

"Fine my ass, you're bleeding," she stated.

"Well, I can admit you've got a fine ass," I replied with a wink. Kate blushed before slapping my shoulder, the one that wasn't hurt.

"You're still a pervert, now let's get you sorted," she sighed as she led me into the bathroom. She took out a first aid kit from under the sink as I sat on top of it.

I looked around the demolished bathroom before shaking my head. If only Dim Sun hadn't attacked, the bathroom would still be standing, I wouldn't be stabbed or have any scratches on my back from the ceiling that fell.

Kate took my hand gently in hers, slowly moving it away from my bleeding wound. The blood came pooling out as she did so, causing me to look away from it.

I felt her push the rag to it, it stung like hell, but I endured it. I didn't scream, or even whimper, I couldn't show any weakness just because of this.

I thought back to what Kai had said, how he killed his own mother, how my mother never loved me. I remembered how we used to be one happy family, my mother, father, Kai and me, we were happy.

"_Mommy!" I yelled as I rushed over to my mother in the middle of the park. I was only four; Kai was just a few years older than I was._

_He came running up behind me, followed by our father, who was chasing us both. _

_My mother quickly brought us up into her arms, protecting us from the 'monster' dad was pretending to be._

_Our dad then tackled my mother to the ground, along with myself and Kai. We all laughed as our father planted a kiss on my mother's lips._

"_EW!" Kai and I laughed as we looked at the two of them, who broke apart before laughing along with us._

'_We were so happy, why did things have to change?' _I thought as I looked at Kate, who was now stitching up my wound. I mentally sighed; I could feel the tears coming to my eyes remembering all the times I share with my family, good and bad.

"Keith?" I looked down at Kate; my eyes glistened over with unshed tears. She looked at me, frowning as she did so. "I promise, everything will turn out alright in the end," she whispered as she rested her forehead on mine.

"You can't promise that Kate," I replied, my voice low as I did so. The tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I closed them, trying to steady my breath. "We don't know how this is going to play out, there's a chance most of us won't return from this alive, you know it, I know it, we all know it," I added.

"And we're all willing to take that chance, I'm not going to let the world die because of Max, Kai, Dim Sun or anyone else, we all know that, Keith," she stated with her eyes trained on my closed ones. I sighed loudly as I opened my eyes to look at her, a tear streaming down my cheek as I did so. Smiling sadly, Kate wiped it away with her thumb, a comforting look in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn or Seren in this though," I whispered as I closed my eyes once again.

"Keith, look at me," Kate ordered in a stern voice. I did as told, opening my eyes, I looked at her. "You're not going to lose them and you promised me that you wouldn't lose me. You said you'd bring me back if I ended up turning bad," she stated with a sad look in her eyes. It pained me to see her sad like that.

"_I'm going and that's the end of that," _we both turned to see Buizel and Glaceon walk into the bathroom.

"_There is no way in hell you're going with Kate and Keith on this, they'll be fine with just me going," _Buizel argued.

"Buizel," Buizel turned to Kate. "Glaceon's my Partner Pokemon, I want her with me through this mission, didn't we already talk about this?" Kate asked as she looked at my partner.

"_But-,"_

"Don't argue with her Buizel, beside you'll be there so you can help us with whatever we need help with," I smiled as I looked at my partner, who sighed.

"_Fine," _he replied before walking out with Glaceon. _"I still say this is a bad idea," _I heard him mutter as he stalked into the bedroom.

I laughed quietly as I looked at Kate, when had a wrapped my arms around her waist? She looked at me, a wide smile on her face.

"Count on the pokemon to cheer us up," Kate laughed.

"And ruin the moment," I added, we both laughed. "Hastings wants to see us on the roof, we should go before he has a cow," I stated.

"Please, grandpapa always has a cow," Kate sighed as she shook her head. "When did you get this muscly anyway?" she asked as she looked at my chest, I smirked.

"I work out a lot; you've just never seen me bear chested, why? Like what you see?" I teased, Kate turned red before laughing at me.

"You should put your Ranger jacket on at least, otherwise people are going to get the wrong idea," she answered as she grabbed a gauze from the first aid box.

I sighed as she applied it to my wound, keeping air from getting into it, at least for now anyway. She grabbed my hands as she pulled me down from the sink, leading me into the bedroom.

I grabbed my jacket as I slipped it on. I didn't button it up; there was really no point, besides I've got a great body.

"You're thinking about how great your body is aren't you?" Kate asked, I looked at her.

"How'd you know?" I questioned, Kate laughed.

"Aside from the fact you've got your hands on your hips and you're looking away in pride, just a hunch," she answered as she turned to Buizel and Glaceon, who disappeared out of the room.

As she was walking out, I grabbed her hand. She turned to look at me, her eyes flooded with confusion.

"I'm not taking the gun, but how do I know I won't actually lose you?" I asked as I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"It's simple," Kate answered; I looked at her with a confused look before I felt something on my lips. Something soft and warm. Kate was kissing me….HOLY SHIT! KATE WAS KISSING ME?!

It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back. My eyes went wide as I looked at her, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Sorry, just had to do it," she stated. "But if you can't get me to come back with the memories we've shared in the past, try using that memory, it could help," she added as she walked away from me.

I stood there for a second in shock before running after her. She smiled up at me. I looked down at her, her face wasn't tinted with any embarrassment or anything, it was like it never happened to her, but to me it did.

Kate kissed me. Katherine Atreya Jones, Summerland's Gift, kissed me. I was completely ecstatic, but it would be best to speak to her about why she did it after Operation Brighton, which, I bet, now has another part to it.

I sighed, I knew things were about to get hectic with everything going off now.

* * *

**…..**

**Keith: *Pokes writer* I think she fainted.**

**Kate: Could you blame her, she just got three hundred reviews.**

**Rythmi: Why are we here again?**

**Me: I GOT THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE THE BEST EVER!**

**Keith: Well, at least she's alive *sweat drops***

**Rythmi: KATE KISSED KEITH! AS IN PROPER KISS!**

**Rythmi and me: AAAAHHHH!**

**Me: I'm too freaking happy to tell you three to get lost, but I have brilliant news.**

**Keith: Which is?**

**Kate: Don't be rude *elbows Keith***

**Keith: *moans***

**Summer: You sound horny.**

**Keith: Oh, go screw Ben.**

**Ben and Summer: *Blushes***

**Me: *Getting annoyed* Ok, as I was saying.**

**Summer: You think you're all that, you're not.**

**Keith: Go suck a freaking lemon, you're just being-**

**Kate: ENOUGH! The writer has something to say.**

**Me: I'm gonna kill every one of you off if you say anything else.**

**Rythmi, Kate, Keith, Summer and Ben: *silent***

**Cricket: *chirps***

**Me: Good, now as I was saying, since we have three hundred reviews there shall be a sequel to this story once it's finished. I will probably be co-writing it with someone; I'll keep that a secret for now. But I promise there shall be a sequel and if I forget about it I'm sure someone will hit me upside the head and remind me.**

**Keith: I'll do that.**

**Me: What did I say about killing you off?**

**Keith: Ops.**

**Me: *rubs temples* This authors note's ending here and now, you guys are annoying, I can see why Dim Sun and the Pinchers don't like you.**

**Kate, Keith, Ben, Summer and Rythmi: Feelings mutual. Now REVIEW! **

**Me: *sweat drops* What they said.**


	54. Operation Brighton Is A Go

**Kates' P.O.V**

I stood in front of Hastings with everyone else, but I wasn't paying attention to a thing he said because I could stop thinking about WHY THE HELL I HAD KISSED KEITH!

Oh for Arceus sake, I really have a way of ruining friendships with people by doing this. We were fine until I just _had _to kiss him. I _had _to. If I wasn't coming back from this mission I at least wanted my first kiss to be with someone I liked.

I sighed as I held my head in my hands, rubbing my forehead. Dim Sun thinks I'm dead, maybe I can scare the shit out of them, Keith hadn't spoken anything only smiled as if the kiss never happened, Rythmi's more pissed then I've ever seen her since I've known her, Kellyn and Seren are also pissed, just not as much.

MY HEAD ACHES FROM ALL THIS!

"Yes Kate, I know it's stressful, but unfortunately it must be done," Hastings sighed as he looked at me. I nodded my head, showing I understood the mission.

"We wish each of you luck, please be careful, for Arceus' sake, please be careful," Erma ordered as she looked at us all.

"Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Seren, you three have the most important mission by infiltrating the tower, stay safe and look out for one another," Hastings smiled sadly as he looked at us all. I sighed, things were about to get hectic.

I walked with Keith, Seren and Kellyn down the stairs, all of us heading for Altru Inc. We turned once we heard footsteps behind us. Rythmi stood there with a small laptop by her side in her bag. Keith and Kellyn frowned, while Seren and I smiled.

"Welcome aboard," Seren smiled as she held her hand out. Rythmi took it as the two joined hands. Rythmi then took my hand, while Seren took Kellyn's, I took Keith's.

We all walked out of the Union holding hands, earning strange looks from people, whispers going around, but we didn't care.

I looked at Rythmi, who pulled out a styler, when had she…. You know what? I'm not gonna ask, it's Rythmi after all.

We all captured a Staraptor each before flying away towards Altru Inc.

At the top of the tower we could already see some black energy within the brigaded area. I looked at the others, who seemed to get the same idea I did.

We landed outside the tower. Looking up, I could make out Sven and Wendy flying overhead nearby. They waved to us as we walked towards the entrance.

"What's going on?" an employee, or ex-employee, should I say, asked as we walked over.

"You can't just fire us without any notice," another one growled as they looked at the Dim Sun grunts in front of them.

"Let Seren and I handle this one. You three get inside," Kellyn ordered as he nodded to us. We nodded back before he and Seren walked forwards into the crowd.

Rythmi, Keith and I found our way around the building, sticking to the walls and finding a side entrance, it was pretty obvious the grunts weren't going to leave the front door.

As we opened the door, a finishing line caught my eye. I grabbed Rythmi before she stood on it. She gave me a confused look as she looked at the ground.

"Finishing wire?" she asked.

"Booby trap," Keith stated as he pointed to a bow and arrow set to go off if the wire was stepped on.

Quietly, I stepped over the wire and grabbed a nearby plant, placing it where the arrow would go. Keith then stepped onto the wire, setting the trap off and causing it to collide with the plant. He and Rythmi then walked into the building.

We walked towards the front of the building to see Kellyn and Seren stood in the middle of the hall watching the grunts push a large barrier in front of the door.

"They do know we're in here right?" I asked as I walked over, Kellyn shrugged.

"Who cares?" he asked.

"The two are complete idiots anyway," Seren added as the two grunts turned to us.

"Oh no, Rangers to the front of us, barrier behind us. Let's head for the side exit," one of the grunts said as they took off running.

"Where's Keith?" Rythmi asked.

We looked around until we heard the two grunts groan and collapse to the floor, both with arrows sticking out their chests and through their hearts.

"Ops, did I do that?" Keith asked, and the worst thing? He was generally curious and confused to if he did it or not.

"TARGET!" oh here we go. We all turned back around to the front door. "CLEAR!" Barlow yelled as he came rushing through with the other Rangers following him with awesome poses.

"Why don't we have poses like that?" Kellyn asked.

"Because your face ruins it now with the scar on it," Keith answered.

"I HAVE A SCAR?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?!" Kellyn yelled as he ran towards a nearby mirror.

"Can someone please just hit him?" I asked.

"That only destroys his brain cells," Seren answered.

"What brain cells?" Keith, Ryth and I asked, Seren only shrugged at us.

"Right, Kate, Keith, Seren, Kellyn, Rythmi, we're here to-Rythmi?" Crawford asked as he looked at Rythmi, who smiled innocently. "You know what? No time to ask questions. Dim Sun leaders are on the top floor, you know your roles?" we nodded. "You know you're going to face a lot of grunts along the way?" we nodded again. "Good, look out for each other," he ordered as he smiled at us all.

We rushed over to where Barlow and the others were, holding a lot of Dim Sun back. Barlow turned to look at us, a proud smile on his face.

"I'm glad to know Rangers like you," he stated as he nodded to us. "Good luck," he smiled as we went into the lift. Raisha turned to us.

"Kick some Dim Sun butt for me," she ordered as she gave us a thumbs up. We walked into the elevator, Keith walked over to a control panel while the rest of us looked at him.

"Password protected," he stated.

"Quick, think that an evil mastermind," Kellyn ordered. We all looked at him in confusion. "I got it, move aside and let me show you how it's done," he ordered as he cracked his hands. "World domination," he spoke into the voice thingy.

"Password incorrect, intruder detected," a robotic voice stated, a laser then shot out, aiming for Kellyn's face, but Seren pulled him to the side.

"Really? World domination?" she asked, Kellyn shrugged.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's a little obvious," she answered in a hiss.

"Melody," Rythmi said into the voice speaker thingy as she looked at it.

"Melody? Why Melody?" Keith asked.

"Password accepted, welcome Professor Isaac. We shall take you to your office on the ninth floor," the robotic voice came again.

"Well, that's cool, how did you know the password?" Seren asked as she looked at Rythmi, I stayed silent as the elevator moved, I didn't like closed in places very much.

"Isaac loves his sister. Plus, he told me it yesterday, he had a feeling something like this would happen," Rythmi answered with a kind smile, though anyone could see the hate for Dim Sun in her eyes.

"Well, all we need to do now if kick back and relax until we get to the ninth floor," Keith stated. And just like that, the elevator came to a stop, the lights flicked before turning fully off.

"Great, you just had to jinx it," Seren hissed.

"Sorry, on the bright side, at least there's not a ghost in here," Keith replied. I froze, I could feel something on my hands, something clammy and cold, I gulped.

"If you've jinxed us again Keith, I'll kill you," I hissed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Hey! Are you all alright, don't worry I'm coming in to save you," someone called from above. Just then the lights flickered back on. I turned around to see a Gengar behind me.

"AH!" I screamed as I quickly jumped behind Keith, the Gengar was laughing its head off. "Stupid Gengar," I hissed as I glared at the pokemon.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-GENGAR?! HOLDY SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" we turned around to see a Dim Sun trying to scale the walls while screaming.

"What?" Kellyn asked as he sweat dropped along with the rest of us. I turned back around to see the Gengar's eyes hand turned red, a deathly red.

"Guys, we need to go, now," I whispered as I looked at the Gengar.

"Why?" Keith asked, I slowly motioned to the Gengar.

"Huh?" Seren spun around, the Gengar's eyes landed on her.

"No sudden movements," I ordered in a harsh but calm voice. "Rythmi, you're closest to the ladder, get up it, but be slow," I ordered, Rythmi nodded as she slowly climbed the ladder. Kellyn followed her, slowly inching his way over.

The Dim Sun carried on moving around frantically, the Gengar turned to him. Keith hurried Seren up the ladder before quickly passing her Glaceon and Buizel who have been with us the whole time, they're just quiet.

I slowly inched my way over to Keith but couldn't help notice that the Dim Sun grunt was glowing red.

"Kate? Come on," Keith ordered as he looked down, he froze once he saw the Dim Sun, who held his hands out. The Gengar then made a tub of hydrochloric acid appear in front of the grunt.

"Oh no," I whispered, I knew this Gengar, it was no good, never has been never will be. I gulped as I slowly made my way over to Keith before taking his hand.

**(Warning, slightly blood and gore, if you don't like, please skip, I don't want anyone throwing up. Thank you for understanding)**

He slowly pulled me up the ladder but the sound of chugging caught my ears. We both turned around to see the grunt chugging the hydrochloric acid as if he hadn't drank in a year.

Soon, he dropped the empty bottle, blood gushed from his mouth as he coughed up his guts. The acid seeped through his body, causing his skin to melt and his guts to spill out onto the floor.

I heard Keith gipping, he wanted to look away, so did I, but we couldn't.

A gun appeared in front of the grunt, who took it. He cocked it and put it towards his mouth. The shot went off, screams from Seren and Rythmi were heard, I heard Kellyn pushing them onto the top of the elevator.

But I couldn't look away. The grunts brains splattered on the walls of the lift, mine and Keith's clothing and on the Gengar.

It's eyes turned from red to black as it laughed manically towards us, sending us a glare that clearly said 'You're-next' or 'Watch-your-back'.

Having had enough, Keith pulled me towards the top of the elevator and out. We both collapsed onto the floor panting heavily.

**(Safe now people, no more blood or gore for a while)**

We laid there for a few minutes. Seren, Kellyn and Rythmi stayed on the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The smell of blood soon found its way towards our noses, causing us all to cringe. Keith sat up, wiping small parts off blood off of him; he wasn't covered as much as I was.

I laid on the floor, shell shocked in a way, I didn't want to see that, I didn't _need _to see that. Keith grabbed my arm, pulling me up; he removed my blood soaked Ranger jacket.

"What…..what was that?" Rythmi asked in a low voice. Keith shrugged, as if this whole thing had left him unphased, but I could see the fright in eyes.

"That….was one of the things we need to keep an eye out for on this mission," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Kate, look at me," Keith ordered, Kellyn and Seren were stood with brave faces, though they were still in slight shock. Rythmi was stood looking angry, but I could see the fear in her eyes. "We can't let this one thing throw us off guard. There's more chances we'll see things like this, sometimes we can stop them, sometimes we can't. But we need to keep moving now, Isaac and Melody need us," he stated as he shook me slightly by the shoulders.

I took one last look at the whole in the elevator roof before looking at Keith. His eyes filled with fright, determination and love. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I did so.

"You're right," I replied as I breathed out. "We can't let one thing stop us. Now, let's head up to the top, I believe they're expecting us," I added as I stood to my feet. And just like that, we were off once more, climbing the elevator ladders and battling pokemon along the way.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V**

"They're here," Ice stated as he looked at me. I smirked widely.

"Good," I replied as I spun around in the chair I was sat on. Ice, Lavana and Heath, the best of the best in Dim Sun. My son, Kai, stood at the opposite end of the room, a bandage around his stomach.

How my youngest had taken him by surprise, I told Kai never to let his guard down, yet he does. I stood up before walking around my desk; I stepped over a deformed Blake as I did so.

Yes, you heard right, we double crossed Blake, we're in charge now. As for Phantom, well, when his time comes, he won't know what hit him.

I walked over to the shadows; red eyes appeared as they look at me before a figure stepped out.

"Darkrai," I smirked, the Darkrai returned my smirk as a Gengar appeared besides him.

"_You struck fear?" _the Darkrai asked as he glared at the Gengar, who nodded its head. _"Good, your son and his friends are on their way up here. Let's make them feel welcomed," _the Darkrai ordered as he looked at me, a smirk appearing on both our lips as we sent pokemon, grunts and, well, I won't tell you what else we sent.

But I will tell you, Keith and his pathetic little friends won't make it up here unharmed.

* * *

**Me: Short chapter, meh, oh well.**

**Rythmi: I need another bucket over here!**

**Kate and Keith: *Hurls at the blood still lingering on their clothes***

**Kellyn: Why did you have to do the scene like that?**

**Seren: I thought it was pretty cool. So bloody and gory, it was awesome.**

**Me: Least someone appreciates it.**

**Seren: *Nods head***

**Kellyn: No, just no.**

**Keith: Next time don't make it me covered in blood, fake or not it's disgusting.**

**Kate: I second that.**

**Me: Oh, suck it up, you signed the contract, and by doing so you agreed to do everything I write.**

**Seren: *Checks over contract* She's right.**

**Keith, Kate, Rythmi and Kellyn: *Groans***

**Me: Jheeze, you four are annoying, Seren's the only cool one here.**

**Seren: *Smiles***

**Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rythmi: JUST REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Me: Well, you four are utterly rude as-**

**Seren: Fudge.**

**Me: What?**

**Seren: Fudge.**

**Me: I'm not saying fudge.**

**Seren: No I mean we have fudge on the food table.**

**Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rythmi: *Runs to table***

**Seren: And that's how you get rid of the annoying four.**

**Me: *Sweat drops* I have nothing to say to this so just review people.**


	55. Operation Brighton Part 2: Rescue Isaac!

**Kates' P.O.V**

We made it to the ninth floor with blood still lingering on us. Rythmi had paled slightly, Keith didn't look too well, Kellyn looked pale, while Seren looked fine. All the horror movies she's seen, this must be nothing to her.

We walked through the door to the ninth floor from the lift area. Turns out there was a vent after that. We followed it through before we got to an opening.

"What now?" Kellyn asked.

"You have to ask," Seren sighed as she pushed him through the hole in the floor. I looked at Seren as she jumped down. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" she yelled, we heard Kellyn groan in pain a moment later.

"Some things never change," Rythmi sighed as she shook her head. Keith and I couldn't help but laugh, forgetting about the blood on our clothes.

"So, who's next?" Keith asked, I pushed him through before jumping after him. We both landed on a large pile of metal junk. If it hit you in the wrong places it could, and possibly would, either kill or severely injure you.

I looked up to the top of the pile before climbing back up it. I poked my head into the ceiling to see Rythmi looked at me with a wide smile.

"I may be trying to pass off as a Ranger, but there is no way in hell I'm jumping through that," she stated as she sat on the floor of the opening before slipping through it. I grabbed her hand before she fell onto anything she shouldn't have.

We then gently descended the large rubbish pile. Keith grabbed me around the hips as he helped pull me off, while Kellyn grabbed Rythmi around her waist before picking her up into the air.

Once we were all off the large pile and dusted off, we walked out of the room.

"This is where the idiots are keeping the Yellow Gem?" we heard a Dim Sun member ask before sighing.

"Not the best place we all know that, but let's just go to our stations," one of the admins ordered. With that all of the Dim Sun members disappeared.

"Split up and look for clues?" Keith asked.

"What is this, Scooby-Doo?" Rythmi asked.

"Ru-ro," Kellyn mimicked, Seren slapped him over the head.

"Let's just split up and find the Dim Sun members, Rythmi, you can go with Kate if you want," she sighed, Rythmi nodded her head as we walked off towards the bottom of the place.

We ended up in one of the rooms where the Dim Sun member was just standing behind a crate.

"And here I was thinking it would be a challenge," I almost face palmed, Rythmi shook her head as she got an incoming call on her small laptop.

"I'll deal with this, you answer that," I ordered, Ryth nodded. "YO! DIM SUN!" I yelled as I jumped over the crate. "Nice to see ya," I smirked as I had around four Ariados set on me.

The Ariados were a challenge. Every time I set my styler out they would set a web out, which would stop me from capturing the pokemon, and cause damage if I accidentally touched it.

Fifteen minutes later I had caught them all; the Dim Sun was panicking before he went to sulk in a corner. I looked at Rythmi who just shrugged.

"Rythmi are you listening?" Hastings's voice came from the laptop.

"Sorry Professor, what were you saying?" Rythmi asked as I stood next to her.

"I was saying you shouldn't have left the Union, the mission is dangerous and isn't for Operators like yourself to go on," Hastings answered; he didn't think she could take care of herself in other words.

"Grandpapa," I spoke up from besides Rythmi. "Rythmi has every right to be on this mission, Isaac was taken hostage. Kellyn hasn't flown up into the sky he's here in the tower helping us until he needs to leave. Seren and Keith have been a massive help, but we need Rythmi here. She may be the only one, aside Isaac, who can dismantle things here in the tower until we find Isaac. So she's not coming back to the Union, we can't let her go by herself; we don't know what's out there. And the Gengar's back," I explained as I looked at Hastings, whose eyes went wide.

"Very well, there will be a change in plans. You will stay in the tower with Rythmi, Isaac and Seren; however, I would like Keith to also leave with Kellyn into the air. If it's the same Gengar then the Rangers in the air will also need help," Hastings ordered as he went into deep thought.

"No problem, we've gotta go now, we're almost at the Yellow Gem," I explained as I ended the chat.

"Thanks Kate," Rythmi smiled, I looked at her before smiling widely.

"Hey, we're all in this together, one family remember?" I asked, Rythmi nodded her head as we exited the room. Keith and Kellyn walked over to us.

"Beat them?" Kellyn asked.

"Kick his ass, you two?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Keith growled as he walked away, soaking wet.

"What happened to him?" Rythmi asked.

"The Dim Sun was hiding in one of the toilets; the only wait to get her out was to set of the smoke alarm. It was hilarious, you should have seen his face when he first came out," Kellyn answered as we walked behind Keith.

Seren emerged from one of the rooms just up from us with a wide smile on her face.

"Dim Sun beat and beat," she stated as she gave us the peace sign. We walked over to the last room on the floor, where the Yellow Gem was being kept.

The Dim Sun looked at us with wide eyes as she used her arms as a barrier. I looked at Keith, who smirked widely at me.

"Hey, remember that girl that Kai killed?" he asked, the Admin nodded her head. "Well, she's here, and she wants revenge," Keith stated, I used my powers to make my eyes glow white and my body to become a little see through. The Admin took one look at me, panicked and ran for her life.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," I stated as I looked at Keith, who cringed slightly.

"Couldn't blame her for running, you look creepy," he replied.

"That's so cool; can you do it to me? Oh no wait, I know what we can do, we can make a horror movie and you can be the ghost and…" I drowned out the rest of Seren rambling as we entered the room where the Yellow Gem was.

I returned back to normal as two scientists walked over to us. One of them took one look at Rythmi before sighing in relief.

"Thank Arceus, you're here to help Isaac right?" he asked, we nodded our heads.

"Well you better hurry up, Lavana has him working on some of the last touches to the Ultimate Machine," the other scientist said. "I'll unlock the door for you, give them the Gem," he ordered. The first scientist nodded his head before handing the Gem to me.

We looked at the second scientist who gave us a thumbs up. We nodded our heads as we looked at the scientists working for Dim Sun, poor guys.

"We'll save everyone, that's a promise," I smiled as we walked out, before heading over to the stairs. We walked up to them to the next level.

"Power outage?" Kellyn asked when the lights went out a moment later.

"Ambush," Keith whispered, he wasn't wrong either. When the lights came back on we were surrounded by around twenty Dim Sun members and Phantom.

"You ruined my plans again with the Sea Crown. You're not going to ruin Max's," he growled at us before laughing.

"Stylers at the ready," Keith and I ordered as we readied our styler, Kellyn, Seren and Rythmi did the same thing.

"Pokemon at the ready," Phantom ordered, I gave him a glare, this wouldn't end well. "ATTACK!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Keith yelled as we began capturing a number of pokemon. I hissed as some acid from a Weepinbell hit my arm before turning around on it. I readied my styler before capturing it.

"KATE! WATCH OUT!" Seren yelled, I turned around to see a Mightyena heading my way.

"CAPTURE ON!" Rythmi yelled as she began circling the pokemon who turned on her. I nodded my thanks to her before returning to dealing with a large number of Bellossom.

They were stalling us, trying to make it so we couldn't get passed them. We were outnumbered by about twenty pokemon.

"Keith!" I called over all the roars of the pokemon and the sounds of things crashing.

"I know!" he called back knowing what I was about to say. I gritted my teeth as I glared at Phantom who stood in front of me. My eyes turned black as I opened up a dark void underneath him. I didn't want to do that, I wasn't doing this.

"KATE STOP!" Keith yelled as he ran over to me, everyone having stopped what they were doing. As he placed his hand on my shoulder he instantly retracted it, as if I was on fire.

"I'm done with this, I'm done with you, it's time you paid the price Phantom," I hissed as he was dragged into the dark void, screaming as he did so.

I heard the scatter of footsteps, all the other members of Dim Sun had run off, releasing their pokemon along the way. Keith rested his hand on my shoulder as the dark void disappeared.

I fell back into his chest. He placed his arms around my waist as he lifted me up into his arms. Glaceon and Buizel rushed over to me with Seren, Kellyn and Rythmi.

"What happened?" Rythmi asked, I couldn't look her in the eye; I couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"The darkness is getting stronger, we're getting close to where Darkrai is," I answered as I looked down the hall. Why couldn't I sense this before? At the start of everything I couldn't sense the power of the darkness, but now…it was hitting me hard. I was fighting just to keep my powers under control.

I sighed as I got out of Keith's arms before walking down the corridor, my arms wrapped around me as I looked at the ceiling.

We rounded a corner to see a white door, that appeared to be locked. From inside I could hear voices of someone.

"Ow, don't do that, that hurts," Melody.

"Leave her alone, I'm almost finished," Isaac.

"Well you better hurry up otherwise we're going to slit this girl's throat," an admin's voice.

"ISAAC!"

"MELODY!"

I gritted my teeth as Keith styler went off.

"Now's not the best time," Keith stated as he answered the styler, I tried the door, locked.

"It's Barlow; I just wanted to let you know we're clearing the building of the Dim Sun who ran down here. If you need anything from me, just give me a call," Barlow replied.

"Will do, see ya Barlow," Keith ended the call. I removed my hand off the door before bashing it with my shoulder.

"Kate, it's not gonna move," Seren stated, I pulled my styler out.

"Barlow here," Barlow's voice came.

"It's Kate, come to the ninth floor, we need to borrow your target clear," I stated.

"Will do," the call ended as we waited for Barlow to arrive on the door.

"OW!" Rythmi bit her lip and balled her fists as she heard Isaac's voice in pain. I closed my eyes as I sighed. The darkness was seeping through the levels of the tower. I felt ill just feeling it around me.

"What do you need?" Barlow asked as he looked at me.

"The door won't open; think you can smash it down?" Kellyn asked as he looked at the door. Barlow smirked.

"Piece of cake," he answered.

"There's cake now?" Seren asked as Kellyn dragged her to the other side. "WAIT!" she yelled, we all looked at her. "Just hold that pose a second," she ordered as she snapped a picture. We all, minus Barlow, face palmed. "Ok, you can go now," Seren smiled as she gave Barlow a thumbs up.

Barlow rushed forwards smacking face first into the door that didn't move.

"Huh, well the door's tough. If it had hands I'd shake them for being so strong. Come on, we're going to have to do this together," Barlow stated, we all stood around him, ready to smash the door down.

We did our Ranger Poses, got into position before rushing forwards.

"TARGET! CLEEAAAR!" we yelled as we smashed the door down. Kellyn landed on top of Seren, while Rythmi went forwards into an unsuspecting Isaac, who caught her, while Keith and I landed in a huddle on the floor.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Seren yelled as she stood up before shaking her head. "On second thoughts, let's not, ack, my head," she complained.

"At least you don't have a brain to damage," Kellyn sighed.

"Oh, look who's talking," Seren retorted.

"What's going on?" the admin asked.

"You're too late," Isaac sighed, we looked at him with a sorry expression. "I finished the Ultimate Machine, now let my sister go," he ordered, the admin shrugged.

"Whatever, little brat anyway. Let's report back to Max, Scizor, Scyther, deal with the pests," the admin ordered as she walked towards the door.

Barlow blocked it, not allowing them to pass which caused the two to start panicking. Keith started to handle the Scyther, while Seren took the Scizor.

I jumped over to machines in the room to grab Melody, who was tied to a chair. I pulled out a pocket knife, don't ask, before cutting her ropes.

She turned around and hugged me tightly as I picked her up.

"KATE WATCH OUT!" I looked up to see the Scyther heading towards Melody and me with a crazy look in its eyes.

I turned away, shielding Melody from the pokemon, waiting for the impact to happen on my back, but it never came.

"ISAAC!" Rythmi's voice reached my ears as I looked over my shoulder.

"BIG BROTHER!" Melody yelled in my ear. I turned around and caught him before he hit the ground. Keith finished up his capture with the Scyther before rushing over to us with Seren, Kellyn and Rythmi in tow.

Barlow gave one nod to me before tying the admins up and rushing over. He pulled out a bunch of bandages while I set Melody down on the floor.

Kellyn and Keith took Isaac from me as they laid him atop the machine. Barlow took one look at his wound before shaking his head.

"He needs medical attention," he stated.

"No, what he needs is a healer," I replied as I turned away from everyone. "Arceus, help us out here, yeah?" I asked as I held my necklace Arceus had given me.

"_Celebi?" _Celebi's voice came. I smiled as I turned to the forest pokemon.

"Celebi, we need your help, Isaac's injured and I can't treat a wound like that," I explained. Celebi gave me a salute before tapping Isaac's wound three times.

We watched as the wound healed itself before Celebi gave me a herb from the forest.

"_Wake him up and make him eat that. It's not the most appetizing thing, but it'll give him his energy back," _Celebi explained. I smiled as I nodded my head before hugging the forest guardian.

"Thank you Celebi," I smiled as Celebi left. Isaac moaned as he sat up on the machine he was on.

"Ok, I'm never doing that again," he stated as he held his head.

"Eat this," I ordered, he gave me a doubtful look. "Celebi's orders, don't make me force you," I added, Isaac sighed as he started to chew the herb.

He finished with a look of disgust before turning around a vomiting all over one of the machines. We all cringed as he did so before helping him off the table.

Melody hugged him tightly as she kissed his cheek, thankful for her hero.

"My big brother's my hero," she smiled as she looked at Isaac, who kissed her forehead.

"I'm taking the admins out of here, Melody come on, we'll get you home safely," Barlow stated, Melody nodded her head as she climbed onto Barlow's shoulders before we all exited the room.

"Thanks Barlow," Isaac smiled as his sister waved bye to him.

"No problem," Barlow replied as he walked back towards the front of the tower.

We all looked at Isaac, whose top had been removed in the process of Celebi's healing. Rythmi took one look at him before hugging him tightly. Seren soon joined in, followed by me, we pulled Kellyn and Keith in as we all shared a group hug.

"The family's back together," Isaac stated as he smiled at us all. We all released him as we turned around to look at the stairs down the second corridor.

"Max and the rest are going to be some place beyond this point. Are you ready?" Isaac asked as he looked at us all. We all looked at each other.

"Ready," Rythmi smiled as she put her hand in the middle.

"Ready," Seren copied her motions.

"Ready," Kellyn's hand joined.

"Ready," Isaac's hand joined.

"Ready," I smiled as I placed my hand into the middle.

"Ready," Keith smirked as he placed his hand in.

"For Almia's future," we all stated as we balled our hands into fists.

We then started for the stairs. Almia's future now rests on our shoulders. If we fuck this up, we're all fucked.

* * *

**Me: I'm done counting chapters, anyway, it's finished and we're coming closer and closer to the end of it.**

**Seren: Aw, I actually like this story, I DON'T WANT IT TO END!**

**Kellyn: *Covers Seren's mouth* Shut up or she'll make a sequel to it.**

**Kate: She is making a sequel to it. HTF and Sky have decided on part of the plot for now, they just need the rest of it. Not to mention a title and then the other stuff and-**

**Keith: We get it; they need the rest of the plot.**

**Me: Well, no one was supposed to know who I was writing it with but since you guys just did that. Yes, I am supposed to be writing my sequel with Riley Sky, check out her stories if you don't know her already, though I think you all do.**

**Rythmi: Plus we still have all the bloopers to go through.**

**Isaac: Let's just hope Ice and Red Eyes aren't in the closet again.**

**Me: Don't worry I have A Random Human on speed dial, if they are, she'll come get them.**

**Kate: I'm not gonna ask.**

**Keith: Let's just say review and get this over with already, I'm hungry.**

**Rythmi: Don't forget to check out Easter At The Ranger School, it's a Easter Special that was uploaded yesterday by our lovely writer.**

**Kellyn: Lovely? Have you seen her during the bloopers?**

**Me: Shut it Kellyn or I'll scar you face.**

**Kellyn: NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! *Runs off***

**Cast: *Sweat drops* Yeah, so review and we'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	56. That Gengar's Mental!

**Kates' P.O.V**

We made it outside where Raisha stood just outside the door with a Staraptor besides her. We walked over to her as she turned to smile at us.

"Hastings had a change in plans, again. Instead of Kellyn and Keith going into the air it'll be me, Crawford, Sven, Wendy and Luana. We'll be giving you air support, but I need the Gem now," Raisha stated. I nodded as I handed the Gem over to her; she took it, nodded her thanks and took off into the air just as Lavana walked out with her cronies.

"Jheeze, does she ever tone down the makeup?" Seren asked as she looked at Kellyn, who shrugged his shoulder.

"We want the Yellow Gem now," Lavana ordered as she glared at us. I looked into the air to see Raisha waiting with the others for their part.

"Too late, Raisha has it," Keith stated as he smirked, Lavana gave him a strong glare before flipping her hair.

"Fine, fine, I guess we'll just have to tell Max that we couldn't get it," she sighed, Keith shook his head, his father wouldn't like that answer. "For now, we'll just send you packing, Magmortar, end them," Lavana ordered as she walked away with her cronies.

The Magmortar came flying straight for Seren, Rythmi and me. Isaac tackled Rythmi out of the way, while Kellyn and Keith pushed Seren and me out of the way.

We looked up in time to see Keith and Kellyn take the full hit of the pokemon, sending them flying off of the tower.

"KELLYN!"

"KEITH!"

Oh no.

We rushed to the edge of the tower. I couldn't see them, Seren couldn't see them. Isaac was speaking with Crawford and Luana, who had flown down due to the noise.

"We'll find them, let's go," I heard Crawford say as he and Luana flew off. Rythmi and Isaac walked over to us.

"Kate, we need to carry on," Rythmi stated as she pulled me away from the edge, Isaac did the same with Seren as we walked back inside.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. First Keith and Kellyn, and now this. The darkness was immense. It was surrounding me. I fought down the feelings to attack, to fight, to kill.

I coughed loudly in the silent room as Seren and the other proceeded forwards, as if nothing was wrong. But I knew there was something wrong.

I fell to my knees, coughing loudly. Seren turned around as she ran over to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder as I coughed once more, bringing up a large puddle of blood.

"Isaac, Rythmi, get over here!" Seren called as she turned around slightly. Isaac and Rythmi rushed over to me, their eyes wide once they saw what had happened.

I clutched Arceus' necklace before standing up. I felt weak, like my legs would give out at any moment. I sighed as Seren slipped her arm around me, supporting em as we walked.

We got in the lift and went up, towards one of the four final floors. Rythmi laptop began ringing once more as she took it out.

"Hastings, what's wrong?" Hastings didn't say anything about the informality, or the disrespect by not calling him 'Professor', there were more important things to worry about.

"We heard from Raisha and the others that you got Isaac, good going. Raisha has the Gem and she's up in the air with the others. We also heard about Kellyn and Keith. Crawford and Luana are on that, so don't let anything get in the way of this mission. How's Kate holding up?" Hastings asked, I looked at the screen.

"Not so well," I answered as I coughed once more, bringing up more blood. I saw panic flash in Hastings's face for a second before it disappeared. "I'll be fine grandpapa, nothing can keep me down," I smiled as I looked at the screen. Hastings still looked worried, but he nodded his head.

"I trust you Kate, please be careful," he replied before ending the call. The lift stopped on the floor we wanted to be on. We exited it before walking around.

A yellow, see through like barrier, was around the level we were on.

"This must be the first barrier," Rythmi stated as she looked at Isaac, who nodded his head.

"Barrier?" Seren asked as she looked at them, Kellyn must have slipped her mind, but I couldn't help thinking about them.

"Yes, Heath, Lavana and Ice have barriers set up on this floor and the next two up. To get to Max we're going to have to dismantle them before we can proceed," Isaac explained as he looked at us.

"Then what are we waiting for, we've gotta do this and end it fast before more people get injured," I stated as we walked around into the first room. Seren caught a couple of pokemon along the way that could be of assistance to us.

"First room, Heath should be in here, are you ready?" Isaac asked as we stood outside the door.

"Born ready," Seren and I answered as we walked in with Isaac and Rythmi, who looked worried.

"Well, well, if it not Kate and friends," Heath greeted, as he turned to me.

"Dude, take some English lessons," Seren sighed as she looked at the large man.

"So, how's this going down?" Rythmi asked, I looked over my shoulder at her.

"You and Isaac stay in the corner, try not to get injured. I'll deal with the pokemon. Seren, once I've done that the sphere in the middle looks like it could use a target clear, use one of the pokemon you've caught, understand?" I asked.

"Understood," everyone answered.

"Alright, let's do this," I smiled as I put my styler forwards.

"You go bye-bye now, Rhyperior, ATTACK!" Heath ordered as he glared at me, his eyes went to Isaac, who flinched slightly.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I began my capture on the pokemon, dodging its attacks and circling it when I had the chance.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard Rythmi yell halfway through capturing the Rhyperior. I turned to see Heath had Isaac by the throat against one of the walls.

Seren, being Seren, pulled her camera out before snapping a picture of it. Arceus, she must want to remember this day. I hissed as a tonne of rocks collided with my back, causing me to fall forwards.

Isaac's eyes were closing; he was losing air quickly, if we didn't do something we wouldn't be going back with Isaac alive.

"HEY! BIG TALL AND UGLY!" Seren shouted from on top of the sphere at the end of the room. Heath turned to her before dropping Isaac.

"NO! GET DOWN! DOWN I TELL YOU!" he yelled as he rushed forwards. I quickly maneuvered my body so I was able to trip Heath up, sending him head first into the opposite wall.

"KATE LOOK OUT!" I turned around to see the Rhyperior coming at me, full speed, oh fuck!

"Say cheese!" Seren smiled as she flashed her camera, blinding the pokemon for a second or two.

"GLACEON! FREEZE IT!" I ordered, Glaceon did as told. Buizel stood watching with sad eyes, Buizel! I had forgotten all about him in this mess, he must be a distraught as I am.

I looked away from Buizel to finish up the capture, as Rythmi help Isaac back to his feet, he was gasping for air as she did so.

"Capture complete!" I smiled as I released the Rhyperior. The tower began shaking at that moment. "What the?"

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, THE INCREDIBLE MACHINES POWER IS CURRENTLY LEVEL 1! POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…..50%! I REPEAT 50%! THE POWER IS RAISING NORMALLY, THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES!" I looked around, what the heck was that?

"We need to hurry. The Ultimate Machine's power's almost complete," Isaac spoke once the robotic voice vanished.

"Erm Isaac, explain please?" Seren asked as she looked at Isaac, who was fumbling with the yellow sphere. Heath was still knocked unconscious.

"Basically, the Ultimate Machine has three levels, once it reaches level three all pokemon in Almia will be under the control of Blake," Isaac explained.

"I thought Max was behind all of this?" Rythmi asked.

"Max is just working with Blake," Isaac answered.

"But didn't all those grunts, and Lavana, say they were to report to Max?" Seren asked. I looked out the window at where Sven and the others were on the Staraptors.

"There's a possibility that Max has killed Blake. Of course we don't know this for sure, but I'm sure Ice and the others do. As for the big guy here, freeze his ass. If he gets in our way we might be too late to save Almia," I answered as I looked at Glaceon, who froze Heath, who still had his head in the wall.

"Well, at least we know one thing," Rythmi spoke up.

"What that?" Seren asked.

"You're camera's good for something," Isaac answered as he massaged his throat. I looked at the yellow sphere before looking at Seren, who nodded her head.

The Golem Seren had captured stood next to her before it began destroying the sphere. Once that was done, Seren thanked the pokemon before we all headed towards the door.

"Nice meeting you Heath," Seren smiled as she snapped a picture of him.

"Touch another Ranger again and you'll have worse than that done to you," Rythmi hissed as she glared behind her. Wow, I've never seen her so angry.

Buizel treaded behind us as we all walked. I looked at Glaceon, who was looking back at Buizel.

"Hey guys, go on ahead for a few minutes, I'll be up there when I can. Go with them Glaceon," I ordered, Glaceon nodded her head as she ran off with the others, who gave me a concerned look. I winked at them before walking over to Buizel and picking him up.

"_Huh? What are you doing Kate? We need to help everyone," _he stated as he looked at the others ascending the stairs.

"The world can wait for a couple of minutes. Besides, there are two very talented Rangers up there, one's also an Operator and they have a super genius with them. I think the world's in good hands," I replied as I walked over to the window. Almost all of Almia could be seen from where we were.

"_Alright, so what's wrong?" _Buizel asked.

"You tell me. I know you're upset about Keith, but right now we can't dwell on that. Look out there, tell me what you see," I ordered as I held Buizel in my arms.

"_I see Almia," _he answered, I shook my head.

"Look passed the thought of it just being plain old Almia and tell me what you see," I ordered again as I looked at Buizel, who nodded his head.

Moments of silence passed before he answered.

"_I see a free world that Dim Sun's trying to rule and take over with Max. Who wants you to turn evil again and help him," _Buizel answered as he looked up at me. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Good, now what would Keith want us to do?" I asked. Buizel looked at me with shocked eyes before smiling sadly himself.

"_Keith would want us to fight against his father, brother and Dim Sun to save the Almia Region, his family and his friends," _he answered, I smiled down at him.

"So what're we going to do?" I asked.

"_BUIZATOULLE TO THE RESCUE!" _Buizel yelled as he jumped out of my arms before heading towards the stairs. I laughed as I followed after him, capturing a few pokemon that we might need along the way.

My styler rang off half way through getting to the second door on the floor. I quickly answered it.

"Make this quick, Seren and that are facing Lavana by the colour," I ordered as I looked at Raisha's face on the screen.

"Kate, the first barrier went down, good work, but we also have some bad news. Crawford and Luana are back, they couldn't find Keith or Kellyn, we're so sorry," Raisha stated as she looked at me, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. We may not be close with Raisha, but once a Ranger, always part of the Ranger Family.

I leaned on the wall as I sunk down next to it. They could find Kellyn or Keith, then…..were they…I shook my head; I wouldn't think like that, I couldn't, so instead, I smiled.

"Don't worry, if I know Keith he'll be here just in the nick of time with Kellyn to save us from something. I really need to go now," I whispered as I quickly hung my styler up.

I walked into the door to see Seren facing off against Lavana's pokemon. I ducked as a stray piece of wall came flying towards me, Buizel was helping out Seren with the attacks she needed, I smiled at him.

I quickly made my way over to Rythmi and Isaac, who were cornered by both of Lavana's cronies.

I quickly jumped in front of them, took who gashes to the chest before knocking them over. I winced as I felt blood spill down my chest, I've had enough blood to last me a lifetime.

Suddenly, everything in the room went cold, I froze. Rythmi and Seren froze, causing Seren to get blasted back to us by the pokemon she was facing.

I slowly knelt down to help her up before Rythmi grabbed Isaac's hand.

"No sudden movements," she ordered, Isaac nodded his head as Lavana and her cronies walked over to us.

"This is truly pathetic, you lame Rangers can't even move when the temperature drops," she snickered. My eyes weren't on Lavana; they were on the Gengar behind her.

Lavana turned around to see the ghost type with its eyes blazing red; she moved her hand in a dismissing gesture.

**(Yo, guys, slight blood and gore here, please skip if you have a weak stomach)**

"Leave you stupid pokemon," she hissed, bad move. The hand she was waving suddenly exploded, the bones, muscle and blood going all over her and her cronies. All three screamed.

NO! Didn't they know that this would just make the pokemon more….well there isn't really a word to describe it.

Lavana spun around to glare at us, her cronies doing the same.

"What are you telling this pokemon to do?" she ordered as she glared at us, her cronies copied her motions.

Popping sounds were heard from the two cronies who screamed, their eyes were no more. The blood rushed down them as they screamed, the Gengar laughed as they did so.

I gulped as I watched all of this. Rythmi had covered Isaac's hand, Seren had closed her eyes, Buizel wasn't watching anything, Glaceon was hiding her face from this.

Two more popping sounds. Blood ran down the cronies face as before their voice boxes burst. More blood pooled out, this Gengar was mental.

I wanted to cough again; I could feel the darkness radiating from the Gengar. It was strong, stronger than what it was before.

Finally, the cronies chests burst. Their guts pooling all over the ground and Lavana, luckily none splattered on us, though how they didn't is a mystery to me.

Lavana screamed as she pulled a knife out.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON!" she yelled as she went to attack it. A ring of fire appeared around Lavana, burning her, causing her to blister. Eventually the blisters popped.

The puss from them ran down her body, she was nothing but a human covered in slime. Snapping sounds were heard throughout the room, every bone in her body broke.

Some stuck out, some stayed in. Finally, as the Gengar's signature, her chest burst, the blood splattered the walls, again missing us.

The fire died out, the Gengar laughed maniacally as it looked at us, watching us to see if we moved. When we didn't, the pokemon left through the floor.

I collapsed to my knees. There, in the middle of the room, were the remains of what used to be Lavana.

**(Safe now, we're also having a change in P.O.V)**

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I woke up with a groan as I looked around at where I was. Somewhere, in a green forest, there were pokemon surrounding me with curiosity.

I looked to my right; Kellyn lay motionless on the ground. Maybe if I closed my eyes I could sleep some more….KELLYN WAS MOTIONLESS ON THE GROUND?! OH NO!

I quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as I did so, my shoulder jolted, it was dislocated. I crawled over to where Kellyn laid, his head bleeding, I gulped. Kellyn, for Arceus sake, you better be alright.

I used a small bandage I had in my pocket to try and stop the bleeding and wrap it up. Once I had done, Kellyn stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened moments later.

"Keith?" he asked as he sat up, I held my arm as he did so. "What happened? The last thing I remember, we were on Altru Tower with the girls and Isaac," he stated, good he didn't have amnesia, but that didn't mean he didn't have a concussion or anything.

"We were blasted off by Lavana's bloody pokemon. We need to get back though, the others need us," I answered as I looked around. I stood up, two Staraptor were nearby, which was pure luck. But with my capturing arm being dislocated, I couldn't capture it.

"You alright Keith?" Kellyn asked as he stood next to me, holding his head slightly.

"My arm's dislocated," I answered.

"Stand still," Kellyn ordered, I nodded. Kellyn and I had both taken first aid training way back when we first went to the Ranger School. I took a deep breath as Kellyn popped my arm back into place.

The noise scared off some of the bird pokemon, lucky for us, the Staraptor stayed. I moved my arm, being sure I could move it before capturing one of the Staraptor, Kellyn did the same.

We hopped on them and ascended into the air before something hit me. Where was Altru Tower?

"Kellyn, where are we exactly?" I asked as we both looked around. A forest, that was all I could see.

Something green and white flew in front of my face a moment later, laughing.

"_You must be the two who got blasted off of Altru Tower. Come with me, I'll take you back," _it was Shaymin, but not any Shaymin, no; we've seen this Shaymin before, when it visited Kate.

"Cool, let's go," I replied as Shaymin began leading the way. Sure enough we were soon flying over Chicole Village.

"Mama, papa, hurry up, Kate's in danger," I heard Remi shout as we flew overhead. Shaymin stopped as he looked down at the family, Kellyn and I also stopped.

Kai appeared behind Remi as he grabbed her around the throat. She screamed, causing her mother and father to rush out.

"Kellyn, we need to help Remi," I stated.

"But the girls and Isaac-,"

"Kate and Seren are strong, they can deal with them, Remi needs us now," I interrupted as I looked at Kellyn, who nodded his head.

We both jumped off of our Staraptors, followed by Shaymin. We landed behind my brother, so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kai," I said, Kai turned around. "Don't fuck with my friend's family," I hissed as I punched him right in the face, sending him flying. Remi ran towards Freya and Adir as she looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Get somewhere safe, the Union, the Ranger Base, anywhere but here," I ordered as I looked at Adir, who nodded his head.

"We will, Keith, please help Kate, something's not right," Adir replied as he looked at me, I nodded back to him before watching him run off with him family.

An explosion was heard in the distance. Shaymin flew up to check it out.

"_That's Altru Tower, we need to go now,"_ Shaymin stated a he looked at us with worried eyes. Kellyn and I nodded as we turned back to Kai, gone, he was gone.

I gritted my teeth; he'd have gone back to Altru Tower, great, just great.

Kellyn and I began running to catch some more Staraptor. Soon, we were back in the air, heading towards Altru Tower once more.

Please Arceus, don't let us be too late.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, I'm gonna start crying here, this story had maybe 2-3 chapters left before it's finished.**

**Keith: WOOP!**

**Kate: *Whacks Keith* can't you see HTF's sad?**

**Keith: What do I care? WE'RE FINALLY FREE!**

**Seren: *Looking over contract* actually, you're not. The Shadows Of Almia Contract has it right here A Subsection B that if a sequel is planned by HTF or HTF and another writer you are hereby still under contract until that story is also finished.**

**Kellyn: So, what you're saying is we need to do a sequel to this before we can be let go.**

**Isaac and Rythmi: Pretty much.**

**Me and Seren: *Sticks tongue out***

**Me: Anyway, in the sequel there's gonna be more romance between couples, in between everything that's gonna be happening of course. So if you wish to see more romance with a certain couple, just ask and Sky and I will see what we can do.**

**Isaac: Couples accepted are the following, Kate and Keith, Seren and Kellyn, Sven and Wendy, Crawford and Luana, Isaac and Rythmi, *blushes*, and maybe, maybe Summer and Ben, oh and, if people like, Hastings and Erma, though I don't think anyone's keen on that couple. JUST REVIEW IT!**

**Rythmi: Calm down Isaac *pats Isaac's head***

**Everyone else: *Sweat drops***

**Seren: Yeah so erm, oh RED EYES! I NEED A PICTURE WITH YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I DON'T HAVE ONE WITH!**

**Red Eyes: *Runs in opposite direction***

**Me: Why is he always here?**

**Ice: He comes here to see me.**

**Ben: Why?**

**Rythmi: Where did you come from?**

**Ben: Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other they have something called sex. Now listen carefully. Sex**** is a sensation****caused by temptation,****a man puts his dictation****in a womans ventilation,****to satisfy his frustration****u got my conversation,****or need demonstration? *Grabs Summer and winks***

**Summer: How did I get here?**

**Cast: *Silent***

**Summer: What's going on?**

**Ben: *Sighs, alright listen up ****Sex**** is a sensation****caused by temptation,****a man puts his dictation****in a womans ventilation,****to satisfy his frustration****u got my conversation,****or need demonstration?**

**Summer: *Silently walks off***

**Me: Ahem, well, this was certainly something I didn't expect to have on my set. So erm, please review and we'll see you next time? Maybe? **

**Summer: If Ben's not dead he'll see you in Journey Through Oblivia.**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ben: Peace out guys!**


	57. I Am Sorry

**Kates' P.O.V**

I groaned as I got up from where I laid on the floor. Seren, Isaac and Rythmi were laid around me. We had just beaten Ice, but the sly bastard made it so once the Blue Orb Machine thingy was down it would explode. He booby trapped us and we fell for it.

But I wasn't focused on that; Ice had ran off, so he was gone. The thing I was focused on was the fact that the darkness was seeping through the walls stronger, more powerful.

I groaned, my body was cut, slashed, bruised and possibly scarred. I could feel my legs wanting to give out, I was exhausted. Blood ran down my stomach from a nasty gash on my chest as I staggered over to Seren to wake her.

She groaned as she moved around before sitting up. Most of the damage she sustained was taken to her arms. They were cut, bruised and scarred. But there was one ugly gash on her face that drew attention to her. Seren wouldn't mind, she wasn't one for looks anyway, explains why she likes Kellyn.

I shook Rythmi next, her damage was taken to the back where a large piece of wall had fallen, and broken, on her. There was blood seeping through her top, though I don't think she cared at this moment, she was both bruised and would be scarred.

Isaac was the final person to wake up, his damage having been taken to his legs. I could tell, just by the way he sat, that one of his legs was broken. The rest were cut and bloody from injuries.

"Isaac, can you stand?" I asked as the girls and I stood around him. It was a failed attempt as Isaac tried to stand up.

Ignoring the pain in her back, Rythmi helped him to his feet, slipped her arm around her waist and supported him to the stairs.

We walked over rubble, avoided the injured and dead pokemon, who were being taken care of from pokemon from other levels. I looked over to see Buizel laid on the ground, almost motionless. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, I would have thought he was dead.

Glaceon popped him up into her back as we all proceeded forwards, up the stairs towards one of the final levels. We walked passed a container with black Gigaremos in them, black smoke clouded around it.

I looked at it as I fell to my knees; I brought up blood and some sick as I watch red eyes appear from the smoke. They glared at me, only my soul as they tried to break out of the glass. They couldn't, that was a plus….for now at least.

I gulped as we made it out of that level. Seren supported me around the waist as she looked at Isaac and Rythmi, who nodded. With the conditions we were in, we may not live through this at all.

Isaac walked to a small computer station, still supported by Rythmi as she watched him deactivate some electricity near the stairs. She then walked away with him, just as electrical bars appeared where they had once been.

Just a moment later and they would have been trapped in there. We all looked towards the steps. Kellyn and Keith were still missing, but we were strong. Three Rangers, one with Operator experience, and one boy genius that could create almost anything in this world.

I pushed myself off of Seren, if we were going to do this, then we needed to be strong. Isaac would have done the same, if not for his leg.

"The whole of Almia's future rests on our shoulders," Rythmi whispered.

"The whole worlds future rests on our shoulders," Seren corrected.

"Can we do this?" Isaac asked.

"Well, if we can't, we go down fighting, a Ranger never gives up," I stated as I turned to them with a determined look. "Today we decide the fate of the world, not the legendry pokemon, not Dim Sun, not Arceus, us, we do," I smiled as I looked at the guys with tears in my eyes.

"For Almia, and everyone in it," Seren smiled as she put her hand in the middle.

"Together," Rythmi smiled.

"Forever," Isaac finished.

"We'll go down fighting," I stated as Seren pulled her camera out.

"Sorry, but if we live through this, we've gotta have something to remember it by," she smiled as she placed her camera on a timer. Isaac dropped his arm around my shoulder, while I placed mine around Seren's. Seren placed mine around hers while she and Rythmi both used their free hands to give the camera a thumbs up.

Once the picture was taken, Seren grabbed her camera and walked towards the stairs, we followed her, knowing this was how everything would play out from now on.

We made it to the top of Altru Tower. After numerous encounters with crazy grunts, admins, leaders, psychopathic pokemon and many other obstacles we were finally here.

Storm clouds had gathered over head as we walked towards the centre. We looked at Raisha, Sven, Wendy, Crawford and Luana, who were all nodding their heads at us with determined looks.

Seren walked to the edge before turning towards us again.

"Barlow and the rest are on their way up here," she stated as a loud gust of wind blew. I smiled; thankful we had them with us at heart. I turned around, knowing that our one true enemy was standing just behind me.

"MAX!" I yelled as I glared at the older man, who turned to us. Kai stood by his side with a displeased look on his face. "It's over, you lose! End this!" I ordered over the loud winds.

Max just smirked, his eyes seemed even harder and crazier than when I had first met him. As for Kai, something was different, something that I couldn't put my finger on, but it wasn't there when we first met….Doubt. Kai doubted his father's motives.

"Ah, Katherine Jones, Summerlands' Gift, food for the darkness, why would I stop when I've come this far?" I shivered at the last name, food for the darkness, if that was true, then things wouldn't play my way at all.

"Because we won't let you get away with this, ever. So end this madness!" Seren called over the gushing winds. I could tell, without even looking that the Wendy and the others would have fun keeping their pokemon in the air.

"Unfortunately for you, I have gotten away with it. I've gotten what I want," Max's voice was loud over the wind, he didn't need to yell.

"You have nothing!" Isaac yelled, he was weak, I could tell.

"But I have. The darkness in your heart, it's back and it's eating away at you," even though he was looking at Isaac when he said that, I knew the statement was directed at me. Max, you fiend, I will bring you down, with Keith's help or not.

Then I realised it. I've been relying, all this time, since the beginning, on Keith. But I didn't have him anymore, and I will beat Max with or without Keith. I had Almia, I had the world, on my side and that was all I needed to make me strong.

"KATE!" I turned around to Sven and the others.

"WE NEED TO PUT THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON THIS MISSION NOW!" Wendy yelled as she looked down at me, I nodded my head.

"The end's come Max, say goodbye to your precious plans," I stated as I readied my styler.

"Kai, take care of her," Max ordered. Kai nodded his head as he summoned a Dusknoir to attack me. I smirked as I looked at the ghost pokemon, no challenge at all.

Seren and the others stood to the side as Wendy and everyone began trying to get as close to the Shadow Crystal as they could. I circled the Dusknoir, dodging it attacks and trying to capture it.

Something wasn't right; my feelings weren't getting over to it at all. I looked at Seren with scared eyes. She got the message as she interfered, taking over for me.

Her feelings of friendship were getting through to the pokemon; I didn't understand this at all now, what was going on?

To help Seren out, I created distractions and helped her to dodge the attacks, but something wasn't right.

The air around us dropped considerably as I suddenly stopped in my tracks, taking on a full hit of will-o-wisp, scorching my skin as I did so. The Gengar was back.

Seren completed her capture, not paying any mind to the pokemon, that was her mistake. Her styler arm was broken, the bone stuck out. She screamed as she looked at the Gengar, who summoned a will-o-wisp attack.

The attack flew at Seren, she shielded her eyes, but it hit the ground in front of her. The explosion was strong, knocking her back, sending her off the top of Altru Tower.

"SEREN NO!" Rythmi yelled as she rushed over to the edge. Isaac fell to his knees as he watched. "SEREN!" Rythmi yelled again. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears pricking at them. Seren was gone.

Everything fell silent for a moment, but that moment felt like eternity. Then, when everything seemed still, there was a yell and a laugh.

"YAHOO!" it was Seren. My eyes shot open as I looked up at the sky. Seren was riding on a Staraptor…..with Kellyn! The two landed on the roof, followed soon by Keith!

The tears did spill from my eyes as I smiled. Kellyn hugged Seren tightly as Rythmi joined in with it. Keith looked over to me before running over and hugging me tightly.

"You have the most incredible timing," I whispered as I hugged him back, trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah? Well, I guess it's a gift," Keith whispered as he looked behind me.

"It's done Max, everything's finished. We've won, Seren defeated Kai, just end this," Kellyn ordered as he stepped forwards with Seren by his side. The two stood beside Keith and I as we looked at Max, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"I thought you, Keith, would know by now….I'm never finished," Max laughed as he looked at us. I looked around, the Gengar was gone, this wasn't right it couldn't be… A scream.

I turned around in time to see Luana falling from her Staraptor. Crawford's eyes went wide as he looked towards her; the Gengar had killed the bird type pokemon.

"LUANA!" Crawford called as he tried to rush towards her, but he was stopped by the Gengar.

I ran to the edge, followed by everyone else as we tried our hardest to search for Luana. She laid on the ground, under some trees she had fallen through. From here, I couldn't tell whether she was dead or alive. I couldn't see her chest moving, I could barely make out the wounds on her body. I bit my lip, Luana, please be ok.

We turned back to Max, who had activated a large black crystal orb; he never was one for talking, or explaining what he was doing.

Suddenly, Darkness rushed through the floor, surrounding us all, everything started going dark. Keith moved closer to me, the Ranger in the sky were soon cut off from our view as we looked around. A dark protection field.

I coughed, bringing up more blood than I had earlier today. I heard a beeping, faint, but it was still there, Rythmi answered her computer.

* * *

**Rythmis' P.O.V**

Things were getting bad fast. Luana had fallen from the sky thanks to the Gengar. Kate was coughing up more blood, which could only mean one thing…..my laptop beeped, taking me from my thoughts.

"This is Rythmi," I said looking at the screen, it was Sven.

"Rythmi, what's going on? Everything turned dark, we can't see you anymore," he stated as he looked at me with frantic eyes.

"Sven, if I knew, I'd tell you, I'm as clueless as you are, we'll be out of this soon though, I promise," I replied as I closed the call. Just then another one, popped up, this one form Hastings.

"Rythmi, we're at the base of Altru Tower, the whole place is being surrounded by darkness, what's going on?" he asked, I rolled my eyes irritated.

"I'm not sure, I really don't know Hastings, but things are getting bad fast," I answered as I looked over to see Kate on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Rythmi, connect me to Kate's styler, I have an update that may be able to help everything, and for Arceus' sake be careful, all of you," Hastings ordered as he looked at me. I nodded as I connected him to Kate's styler. Arceus, help us.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

My styler beeped, but I was too weak to even look at what it was that was going on. The darkness was too strong; it was killing me from the inside out.

I looked up at Max, the floor beneath him opened up to reveal darkness, and from that darkness it came. Rising out, it's white hair, red eyes, black body.

Seren and Kellyn backed up; Keith also moved back, they were each shocked. The Darkrai paid them no mind, its eyes on me, and me alone. The Gengar at its side, always its faithful servant.

"Please stop," I whispered, though no one heard me. Another beep, whatever my styler was doing it had finished. "STOP!" I yelled over the deafening darkness, wind and the turn of machines.

Everyone looked at me, no one in shock; they all knew I was in pain. I looked up to the Darkrai, panting as I did so. Its eyes never changed, they were still the awful bloody red colour.

The dark void closed up under Darkrai as I stood shakily to my feet. This needed to stop, and I had to catch the pokemon to do it.

"Please, just stop this," I whispered as I held my arm out.

"Kate," Keith whispered as he tried to move towards me. "What the? Let me go!" he yelled at the snickering Gengar. I didn't dare turn my back on the Darkrai as it watched me, and only me.

"KATE!" Seren yelled as she also tried to move. This time I did turn around. All my friends, somehow, they were all stuck in place, none of them could move.

I turned back around. Darkrai's eyes had gone a brighter red; I could feel something opening up below me. A dark void.

"KATE NO!" Keith yelled as he looked at me. I tried to back away, oh Arceus how I tried, but there were dark, slimy, eerie hands making their way up my legs, taking me into the dark void.

"Come my child, the darkness shall take you," my dream, it was all happening here and now.

"KATE!" I could hear my name being called in the distance. My mind got cloudy as I looked at the darkness. My eyes turned from blue to a black, then finally red.

The hands stopped dragging me in, placing me on the floor.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I watched in shock and horror as the hands dragged Kate further and further into the darkness. And then, just like that, they stopped and set her on the ground.

I breathed in relief as I called her name with the others. But she never looked at us, never bothered to turn and try to look at us. She just knelt there.

Darkrai held its hand out. Kate slowly rose to her feet as it did so. I gulped, what's going on? Was Kate really….. I shook my head; I didn't even know how to put it into words.

I watched as Kate turned around. Her brown bangs covered her eyes. Slowly, she looked up, her eyes closed. Once she opened them, I saw the bloody red colour they had become.

I gasped as I tried my hardest to move my feet, but I was frozen in place. This was Kate, this wasn't our Kate, this wasn't my Kate. My Kate would never do anything like this.

Yes my Kate, I've come to terms, I love her, but I don't think anything could have prepared me for what happened next.

She launched at us in an attack. Her eyes a blazing red as she did so. I closed my eyes. I failed Kate, I failed in protecting her, I failed my mother, but most of all, I failed all of Almia. I failed the world.

And for that, I am sorry.

* * *

**Rythmi: WHAT?! NO! DON'T LEAVE IT THERE! MORE! UPDATE MORE!**

**Me: Sorry Rythmi, the people are gonna have to review if they want more.**

**Keith: IF?! IF?! YOU GUYS WANT MORE RIGHT?! SO REVIEW OR I COULD DIE!**

**Seren: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! ME OF ALL PEOPLE! AND THEN YOU LET SKY USE ME TO-**

**Sky: *Covers Seren's mouth* No spoilers here!**

**Me: Seriously guys, does anyone else want to yell?**

**Isaac: When am I going to get healed again?**

**Me: Next couple of chapters. Big fight scene in next chapter so you'll be even more injured.**

**Isaac: Great, I can't move anyway, I'm a sitting duck.**

**Keith: I want Kate back! *Draws circles in the dirt***

**Rythmi: You heard the boy. If you want the next chapter all you gotta do is press that button below, you know, that one that says review.**

**Seren: If not this story won't be completed and there will be no sequel!**

**Kellyn: That's a good thing though right? We'd be let out of our contract?**

**Me: Don't make me, make Seren, make you lose an eye.**

**Seren: How do I come into this?**

**Me: Simple, I could use a piece of the ground that's flying at you, and instead of your taking the hit Kellyn can and it can-**

**Kellyn: SCAR MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL FACE!**

**Seren: Oh I see. But yeah, review guys or HTF's gonna go crazy and kill us all.**

**Me: That's a different story.**

**Cast: *Makes a break for door***

**Sky: Oh no you don't! *Uses lasso to tie them up***

**All: And here we thought she'd left.**

**Sky: Nope, just a ninja.**

**All: Click the REVIEW button and we'll see you soon. REVIEW! *Bows***


	58. And So It Begins!

**Normal P.O.V**

A black aura sphere appeared in Kate's hand as she lunged forwards towards her friends. The sphere left her hands, colliding with the ground, sending them all flying backwards. Rythmi ended up besides Isaac, Keith smashed into the boarder surrounding the roof, Seren laid on the ground, while Kellyn was nowhere to be seen.

A scream echoed through the air as Keith's eyes shot wide open. Kellyn! He looked over the barrier; unable to see his friend he called his name instead.

"KELLYN!"

From outside, Sven was shocked to see Kellyn emerge through the blackness of the shield. He fell fast towards the ground.

Quickly ordering the Staraptor to go after him, Sven began chasing after Kellyn, hoping to get to him before he hit the ground.

Kellyn ignored the pain in his arms as he reached out, trying to grab some part of the Altru Tower to slow his fall. He grabbed a ledge, dislocating his shoulder in the process.

His fall didn't slow down. He looked towards the glass as he saw his own face, scared, frightened. He didn't recognise himself. He was meant to be strong, for himself, for Seren, for Almia, for the world. And yet, here he was, falling towards the ground, frightened and alone.

Sven reached his hand out as he grabbed Kellyn by the ankle, stopping his fall half way through the tower. As Sven pulled him up, he smiled at Kellyn, who nodded his thanks.

"I need to go back in," Kellyn stated.

"It's too dangerous," Sven replied.

"Damn it Sven, don't argue with me, I need to go back in," sighing, Sven knew he wouldn't win this argument with Kellyn. He flew up to the top, where Kellyn jumped inside.

He saw her, laid on the floor. Her black hair sprawled out, her eyes closed, her chest slowly rising and lowering. Kellyn rushed over to her, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Seren, Seren, please wake up," Seren's eyes slowly opened as she looked at Kellyn, a small smile etched its way onto her face. Kellyn smiled at her.

"Hey, where did you go?" she asked as she looked at his arm. She could tell, with but a single glance, that it was dislocated. She sat up, ignoring the pain that rushed through her body, ordering her to rest, she couldn't.

Seren stood to her feet with Kellyn before popping his arm back into its socket. They both turned to see Rythmi huddling with Isaac, she was bloodied and broken.

It was more than possible that Rythmi would be forever scarred. Her arms spewed blood, while she held her stomach, trying her hardest not to cough up any blood.

"We need to stop her," Keith stated as he stood next to Kellyn and Seren. They all knew that, but the only question as to stop her was how.

"Kellyn, the Darkrai needs capturing," Seren pointed to the Darkrai, who was stood calmly.

"So does the Gengar," Kellyn added as he looked at the Gengar.

"Guys!" they turned to Isaac who called out to them. "Kate's gone," he stated. They looked around, sure enough, Kate had vanished.

From high up in the sky, Sven, Wendy, Raisha and Crawford were all looking worried as Kate hovered above Altru Tower.

"KATE!" Sven yelled, but she didn't seem to hear him. Crawford's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister in the air. It wasn't Kate.

"That's not Kate, we need to land now, somewhere safe," Crawford stated as darkness began pooling out from Kate. Dark electricity emitted from her body, hitting a number of things in its path, sending them into the darkness.

One head down towards Luana lay. Crawford followed the lightning with his eyes before flying down towards her still body.

"NO!" he yelled as he jumped from the Staraptor. Landing beside her, he pulled Luana into his arms, but he couldn't get away in time.

The darkness struck them both. Crawford screamed as it entered his mind, eating him up from the inside out. Torturing his brain with images of things that were happening all over the globe, but he couldn't stop them. The images kept coming as he tried to stop them.

A dark void opened up underneath him, swallowing him and Luana into it.

Sven, Wendy and Raisha watched from the sky as they dodged many of the dark lightning attacks from Kate's body.

"WE NEED TO LAND!" Raisha yelled over the wind and lightning. Sven and Wendy nodded as they landed at the bottom of the Altru Tower. Hastings and Erma rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" Hastings asked. Sven and Wendy bit their lips.

"Kate's been taken over by the darkness," Wendy answered as she looked at Hastings, whose eyes went wide. His granddaughter…was doing this.

"Kate!" Darkrai's voice reached Kate's ears. The lightning stopped from her body as the voice continued. "Come down here, we have pests to deal with," he ordered. Kate did as told as she landed on the roof of Altru Tower.

Keith looked at her with sad eyes as he tried to make his way over to her. Her head snapped to him as she shot darkness towards him. Seren pulled him out of the way.

"Deal with those two first," Darkrai ordered as he motioned towards Rythmi and Isaac. Rythmi helped Isaac to his feet, knowing things were about to go downhill.

Kate walked over to them. Her steps slow, as if contemplating if she should to it or not. Keith watched in shock.

"KATE NO!" but again he couldn't move. He was trapped in place as he watched the girl he loved advance on his friends, their best friends.

"Kate, please," Rythmi whispered as she supported Isaac on his feet. He watched as Kate's eyes glew the eerie red, her hands soon became the same red.

"Rythmi," Isaac whispered as he clutched her hand, wanting to spend his last moment with her.

"Isaac, I'm sorry," Rythmi whispered as the red charged to the both of them. Rythmi pushed Isaac onto the ground, taking the hit full on. Everything fell silent, no one moved, no one spoke, Isaac was in shock.

He watched as Rythmi fell to her knees before she lay sprawled out on the floor. Gone. Rythmi had given herself to save him.

"RYTHMI!" Seren yelled.

"This is brilliant, just brilliant," Max laughed as he glared at Keith, who was in too much shock to even realise it.

"Now, why would it be brilliant?" Darkrai asked as he turned to Max, who looked at the dark type pokemon.

"People are dying left, right and centre, this world will soon be mine," he answered as he laughed loudly.

"You mean mine," Darkrai corrected. "I have no need for you anymore," and with that, Darkrai ordered the attack on Max.

**(Blood and gore, skip if you don't wanna read)**

The Gengar charged at Max, it's hand glowing black as he plunged it into Max's stomach, bringing out some intestines.

Mac screamed in pain as the Gengar did so. Keith turned to look at what was happening. He was shocked. Darkrai had turned on his father.

The Gengar's eyes glew red as Max's legs exploded, causing the older man to fall to the ground. Gengar then created a red orb in its hand before forcing it down Max's throat.

Once Max had swallowed it, acid began coming up from his mouth, seeping out through his stomach. He screamed in pain, wishing it would end.

Gengar laughed as it snapped his fingers, both Max's eyes popped, blood pooled down his face.

Just then, with another snap of the fingers, Max's head was twisted clean off his body. Falling to the ground, his head rolled by to Kate's feet.

The girl looked at the head. She picked it up before squeezing it with her hands, the skull popped, the brains rushed out, over her hands, onto the floor.

She dropped the head before walking back over to Darkrai, who was laughing loudly.

**(End goriness and bloodiness)**

"Kate, why don't you show your friends what the Darkness is like? Start with the blonde boy," Kate turned towards Isaac, holding her hands out she emitted more black lightning from it.

It shot towards Isaac, circling his mind before seeping in through his ears and eyes into his mind.

The darkness soon took control as visions of Melody flashed in his mind. She was in trouble, screaming for Isaac to help her, but alas, Isaac was the one who was doing the things to her.

"MELODY!" Isaac yelled as he limped over to the edge. He could see her, or so he thought he could see her. No, what he was seeing was a vision of her and a vision of himself with a knife, slitting her throat and stabbing her a number of times as people walked by.

"Melody," he whispered again as he fell to the floor. Isaac was lost, lost in the world of darkness. Where good things were bad, and where bad things were good.

"Excellent," Darkrai laughed as he looked at Keith who had ran at it, ready to punch it. When had he and his friends gotten free?

Seren focused on capturing the Gengar, while Kellyn posed as a distraction for it. Kai, who had been watching the whole thing gasped as a hand went through his stomach.

He was thrown into the middle of the roof. Kate walked forwards, her eyes never seeming to changed. Red laced her hands as she shot it towards the boy, who choked on the substance.

He coughed, bringing blood up, and then, lie motionless. He was gone. Keith turned from the Darkrai to look at Kate, who had killed his brother.

A small smile made its way on Keith's lips. He was glad both his father and his brother were gone, but he was upset that it was his best friend who had done it.

Keith turned back to Darkrai, who froze him in place as he looked at Seren. Keith's eyes followed Darkrai's. No! He wouldn't let another one of his friends get hurt. He couldn't.

But the darkness shot towards Seren. Something was different about it though. It wasn't completely black; it held hints of grey in it. Keith couldn't comprehend what was going on, but he didn't want to.

"SEREN WATCH OUT!" Keith yelled. Kellyn removed his eyes from the Gengar before running in front of Seren.

"KELLYN NO!" Seren yelled as she looked at the boy, who turned around. He gave her a wink and a thumbs up before he was hit with the darkness.

Kellyn was sent flying back, crashing into the barrier, causing it to crumble. The concrete fall on top of him, cutting, bruising, scarring and eventually, covering him.

Kellyn lay somewhere in that mess as Seren rushed over to the pile. Keith was released as he tried his hardest to run over to the two of them, but he was stopped by Kate of all people.

He looked at Kate, his eyes sad, he knew she was still there, he knew he could reach her. But he didn't know how.

'_But if you can't get me to come back with the memories we've shared in the past, try using that memory, it could help.'_

Of course. All Keith had to do was try and make her remember all their times together and if that didn't happen, he had to get her to remember the kiss they shared.

Keith gulped as he looked at her. How was he going to play this game? Gengar still needed capturing, Darkrai was still standing and with those two, Kate wouldn't pay him any mind.

Darkrai had complete control over Kate and how everything played out on the rooftop.

Maybe, just maybe, that didn't matter. Kate was his best friend, maybe she would listen to him either way.

'_I'm always here for you.'_

'_You can talk to me you know.'_

Keith smiled, he could do this, he would do this. If not for himself, then for Kate, she needed bringing back, her family needed her, her friends needed her, _he _needed her.

Keith cast a glance at Seren, who was still fumbling through the pile, then back at Kate before frowning. He ran forwards, jump over her and rushed to Seren's side.

He began helping her search through the pile of rubble. Right now, Kellyn needed finding; if he wasn't then he could suffer internal bleeding.

Keith found Kellyn's hand in the pile, which Seren quickly grabbed. Keith then removed a large rock off the top of Kellyn. He was battered, bloody, beaten, crushed.

His face had a large cut going across it; both Seren and Keith could tell that he would be scarred for life with it. But they didn't know anyone getting out of this that wouldn't be physically or mentally scarred.

Keith pulled Kellyn out of the pile of rubble with Seren's help. Seren took her Ranger jacket off, placing it under Kellyn's head. Keith looked over to Rythmi, who lay dangerously close to the edge.

He quickly rushed over, picked the blonde up and brought her over to where Kellyn laid. He took his own Ranger jacket off, revealing his nice toned chest once again, before placing it under Rythmi's head.

No one seemed to notice Kate, who was watching everything with Darkrai and Gengar silently, happened to blush once she saw his chest.

Keith looked over to see her face tinted slightly red, he mentally cheered, so Kate wasn't lost after all.

"Keith," Seren's voice made his head snap towards her. Her eyes held tears that threatened to spill any moment.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, he bit his lip, fearing for the worst.

"Kellyn's dead."

* * *

**And that's that chapter complete!**

**Cast: WHAT?!**

**Ben: YOU BETTER UPDATE!**

**Summer: I'm not even in this and I'm entranced by it. NOW FUCKING UPDATE!**

**Keith: I swear I will kill you. Now UPDATE! *Holds up chainsaw***

**I feel so loved. Anyway, you people know the drill, no reviews, no update.**

**Seren: Alright people that are reading this story, click that button right below and FRICKING REVIEW!**

**Keith: If you don't, Kellyn and Rythmi will stay dead, Isaac will remain in the darkness, Crawford and Luana will remain lost, Sven and Wendy won't know what to do, Hastings will carry on worrying and, and, AND THERE WILL STILL BE BLOOD AND GUTS ALL OVER THE ALTRU TOWER!**

**I think that's the longest he's spoken in an authors note.**

**Seren: Yup, anyway, click that button below and we'll be seeing you guys soon.**

**Wendy and Sven: Until next time! *Bows***

**AND DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING THE CAST!**


	59. What I'm Grateful For

**Normal P.O.V**

'_No. No, no, no. Kellyn was….Kellyn is…..and so is Rythmi…..Isaac's also…..' _Keith couldn't comprehend anything. He just couldn't. He refused to accept any of this.

As Keith was thinking, staring down at Kellyn's still body, Seren managed to capture the Gengar. However, she paid a price. A cut reaching from the right side of her nose, ran down her face, over her lips, and stopped at her chin.

The Gengar disappeared into the darkness as it was swallowed up by Kate, whose eyes never left Keith and Seren.

"Keith," Seren whispered as she turned around to look at him. Keith didn't move, didn't hear her, didn't want to hear her. Everything he knew, everything he ever loved, it was all crumbling beneath him.

Kate's hands glew black as she launched an attack at Seren, who stood guard over Keith.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Seren called as she closed her eyes. Keith looked up, his eyes going wide in shock as he ran in front of Seren.

"NO!" he yelled, the attack never hit him. Instead, something blocked it, something see through blocked it. Keith looked around, his hands, they were glowing slightly. "What?" he whispered to himself as Seren fell to her knees.

Everything was catching up with her. Her chest seemed to tighten as she looked at Keith, whose eyes fell on her. He lifted her up, walked over next to Kellyn's body and set her down.

Seren looked up at him, trying her hardest to breath, but it was like her lungs were collapsing, she couldn't do anything. So, she closed her eyes, her chest slowly rising and falling as she did so. She had passed out.

"This ends, you've injured almost everyone we care about," Keith growled as he turned around. His words weren't directed at Kate, no they were directed at the Darkrai stood behind her.

"But I haven't even done anything yet boy. It's been Kate and Gengar all along," the Darkrai answered.

"Let Kate go," Keith ordered. Darkrai's eyes glew their eerie red colour as he looked at Keith.

"I prefer to keep her, she'll be good for dealing with future menaces," Darkrai replied before flying into the sky. "Kate, end him," the Darkrai ordered. Kate didn't speak as she moved forwards, her hands held out in front of her.

Darkrai disappeared from the rooftop, leaving the two teens to fight. Keith looked at Kate, biting his lips as he did so.

"Kate please, you've got to listen to me," red shot from Kate's hands. Keith didn't move, he took the hit full on. He wasn't going to fight her, he couldn't.

He watched as she advanced in him. She didn't seem fazed that he had taken the hit head on. But once her hands began glowing black, Keith knew he had to say something to make her stop.

"KATHERINE ATREYA JONES YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!" he yelled, Kate's red eyes went wide as she looked at him. Keith smiled as he slowly walked over to her.

"H-how?" the word was soft as it escaped Kate's mouth. She had heard him, the Kate inside had heard him.

"Kate please, you need to listen to me," Keith begged, her eyes stopped glowing red; he knew he didn't have much time. "This isn't you. Please, believe me, you're destroying everything yes, but it isn't your fault. I promised I would bring you back and that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to let you be taken by the Kate, please, try and fight this. We need you Kate, I need you," Keith begged, his eyes held tears that threatened to fall.

He had lost his mother, two of his best friends, Isaac was lost in the darkness and Seren was losing too much blood, it was possible she would also die. But he wasn't going to lose Kate, no matter what.

Kate looked around. In her mind, she could that's where they were. She was surrounded by the darkness. How she wished it would leave.

"Kate please, you need to listen to me," she could hear Keith's voice, but after that, everything he said, she couldn't hear.

Kate wandered through the darkness, looking for something that could pull her out of it, anything that would be of help to her, but she couldn't find anything.

"It isn't your fault," there it was again, Keith's voice, but it sounded closer now. Kate began running through her mind, trying her hardest to find where the voice was coming from.

"KEITH!" Kate yelled, she wanted to get out, she needed to get out, but without Keith's voice, she didn't know what she was doing.

Keith dodged the darkness that was shot towards him by his bestfriend. What he had said, hadn't gotten through to her, but he wouldn't give up.

He dodged another blast of darkness before running over to Kate. He stood directly in front of her.

"I'm not giving up on you Kate, I promise I won't," he whispered as he moved away from her slightly. His eyes board into her, trying his hardest to find any signs that she was listening to him, but he couldn't find anything.

"Kate, just listen to me one last time, without attacking me," though he knew it wasn't the real Kate he was talking to, she stopped attacking him, to listen to what he had to say to her.

"Rythmi and Kellyn are dead…."

"Rythmi and Kellyn are dead, Seren's severely injured and Isaac's lost in the darkness," Kate stopped running. Rythmi and Kellyn were gone? She fell to her knees what had she done? How could she have killed two of her best friends, attacked one and plunged another into the darkness?

"It's sad I know, but please Kate, we need to stop the Darkrai and I can't do it alone," she stood back up. Keith needed her help, only she knew how to stop Darkrai, and she'd be damned if she wasn't putting the pokemon six feet into darkness.

"Remember the times we had, when we first met? You called me Small Dick and I called you Flat Chest. Well, I'm sorry for all those times, I didn't mean it. I guess I was just making fun of you for no reason, well there was a reason, I just didn't realise it until recently," Kate kept running. She could see something, something bright, was it a way out?

"What you said to me in the Union, about having to end you, I'm not doing that, I couldn't hurt my best friend," Kate carried on, the light was getting closer. "You told me, if I couldn't bring you back with other memories to try one other, a recent one we shared. That's what I'm gonna do Kate, I'm gonna do it because I-," the light engulfed Kate, she could feel the darkness leaving her body.

"Love you," Keith whispered as he quickly pressed his lips to Kate's before drawing away. He back away as he watched the girl's eyes turn from red to blue. Had he done it?

Kate collapsed to her knees as darkness began to pool out of her body; she seemed to be in pain as she screamed out.

The darkness wasn't the only thing that left her, a small ball of white light followed. Into the air, out of the darkness surrounding them and then it was gone, just like that.

Keith rushed to Kate's side as the darkness around them began to fade. Kate clutched onto him for dear life, crying as she did so. She sobbed into his bare chest, not wanting to let go.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with the tears that were flowing from them.

"Welcome back, Kate," Keith whispered as he hugged her closer to his chest. Dark voids opened up all around Almia, the ones that Kate had created, spitting people back out. Barlow rushed over to where Crawford and Luana were, but Luana was still unconscious, Crawford had regained his sanity though.

Kate pushed Keith away gently before standing to her feet. The Darkrai landed in front of them, its eyes an angry red colour.

"YOU FOOL!" Darkrai yelled as he launched towards Keith, taking him off the top of Altru Tower.

"KEITH!" Kate yelled as she held her hand out towards him, grabbing him just in time. Kate clung to his hand as she tried her hardest to pull him up.

"KATE! WATCH OUT!" Keith yelled, Kate looked over her shoulder to see Darkrai coming at her, but something blonde tackled it out of the way.

"ISAAC?!" Kate yelled in shock. One move from Darkrai, it slashed Isaac's chest, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious.

Keith looked at his blonde haired friend as he glared at Darkrai, this was ending now!

Kate readied her styler, having remembered the update that was put into it, but she doubted anything like this would help her.

'_Arceus please, I know you can hear me, just give me some help,' _she thought as she started her styler off.

"CAPTURE ON!" Kate yelled as she began circling Darkrai, who was starting to move faster than sound. Kate screamed as she was knocked into. Keith caught her by the hand, pulling her around and landing her next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he quickly looked over to the Darkrai, who was creating dark voids to swallow people up in.

"It's not working, feelings aren't getting through to it, I don't know what to do," Kate whispered as she looked at the dark pokemon, who was sending a void over towards her and Keith.

Keith looked at Kate with panicked eyes before he relaxed.

"Well, whatever you do, figure it out soon," he ordered as he pushed Kate out of the way of the void. In the process Keith was dragged into the darkness himself.

"KEITH!" Kate yelled as she gripped his hand. Something wasn't right, normally she would have been dragged in as well, but something was happening to Keith's hands, they were glowing brightly.

Keith was lifted out of the darkness, his body glowing brightly as he looked at Darkrai, who backed away slightly.

"This ends," Keith whispered as he launched at the Darkrai. Kate watched in amazement, as Keith began fighting off the Darkrai.

"_Kate," _Deoxys and Cresselia landed next to her. Kate turned to look at them; Cresselia took one look at Keith and rushed off to help him.

"What's going on? How is Keith doing that?" Kate asked, Deoxys looked at her with a proud face.

"_When you saved Keith from being the Cruse of the Son, he became the Son of Light, a gift given to people by Cresselia. Originally, Keith was to be the Son of Light, but Darkrai got to him first. Luckily now, his powers are coming out when we need them most," _Deoxys explained as he gave Kate a sad look. _"However, in the process of you losing all the darkness within you, Summerlands' Gift also came out unintentionally. Arceus can give it you back but-,"_

"No," Kate interrupted.

"_Ex-excuse me?" _

"Those damned powers have ruined my life enough. Everyone I know is dead because of them. I just want to end all of this, tell me how to stop it," Kate ordered as she looked at the Deoxys, who gave her a disappointed look.

"_Unfortunately, I do not know," _he replied, Kate gritted her teeth as she balled her fists.

"God damn you Arceus," Kate hissed as she threw her necklace to the ground. If Arceus wouldn't help her out, then she needed the Tears of Princes to turn the Shadows Crystal clear.

From the bottom of Altru Tower, Sven, Wendy and Raisha held their Tears of Prince up high. The Tears soon lifted from their hands up towards the top of the tower.

Wendy smiled as she hugged Sven tightly, they were finally getting somewhere.

"The darkness has gone, Keith did it," Hastings muttered to himself as he looked up towards the top of the tower.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Wendy asked as she looked at Sven, who smiled.

"They're not rookies anymore," he answered as he looked up towards the top of the tower with Hastings. Each giving them emotional support.

The Tears of Prince floated passed Kate towards the Shadow Crystal, which soon reacted with them, turning a nice, pretty see through shade.

Kate looked at the crystal, nodding her head as she did so before looking at Keith and Cresselia, who were fighting against Darkrai. How Keith was flying in the air? Well, Kate assumed it was one of his abilities.

The Tears of Prince soon made their way over to Kate, shrinking down and embedding themselves within her styler. Kate gave a confused look before looking at Deoxys, who nodded his head.

"Wendy?" Kate asked into her styler.

"Kate? Is everything alright?" Wendy asked as she looked at Kate's image on the screen.

"Honestly, no, I need a Staraptor up here and I need it now," Kate answered, Wendy gave one nod before ending the call.

Kate waited a minimum of five seconds before Wendy's partner was resting on the edge of Altru Tower. Kate quickly climbed a top of it before going to capture the Darkrai.

Keith dodged a number of attacks that were thrown at him by the dark type pokemon before throwing back his own light attacks. A growl escaped Keith mouth as he was hit with a red wave, which paralyzed his arm.

"Capture on," Kate whispered as she began to circle the Darkrai, who didn't notice, he was too caught up in the fight with Keith.

Keith did notice though and continued acting as a distraction as he moved away from the Darkrai, bringing it further from Kate. Darkrai threw a red orb at Keith, who at the time had his back turned.

Cresselia noticed the dirty trick and quickly rushed in front of Keith, protecting him from the attack. Keith turned around in time to see the light pokemon falling to the ground, his eyes widened.

Deoxys quickly jumped into action to save his friend. He flew towards the ground before successfully catching Cresselia. Keith sighed in relief as he looked back at Darkrai.

"That was a dirty trick," Keith hissed as the Darkrai came forwards once more, right into Kate's capture line.

The Darkrai turned around, its eye blazing red as he fired an attack at Kate. The Staraptor panicked, moving quickly it dodged the attack, but Kate fell in the process.

Keith glared at the dark type before going after his friend. Kate held her arm out to him, which Keith took before pulling her back up.

Another attack was sent at the two, this one hitting them both, sending them flying onto the roof. Kate cough as she looked up, Darkrai hovered above Keith, who was knocked unconscious, bleeding badly.

She looked at her styler, just a little more and she'd have done it. Activating her styler Kate began circling the pokemon once more.

Darkrai glared at the girl, too angry for words he attacked her, slashing at her body, her face, arms, legs, back, stomach, she was covered in blood.

Keith groaned as he lifted his head up, he looked at Kate as she circled the Darkrai one last time. The capture was complete, the Darkrai disappeared, Kate collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Keith was instantly in action as he sprung to his feet, running over to her. Kate's pulse was lowering, she was losing too much blood, he picked her up, but stopped, he couldn't leave the others could he?

The three Tears of Prince left Kate's styler and began circling around the Clear Crystal. As they did so, the crystals seemed to reach with each other.

Red, blue, yellow and clear bubbles began to fill the sky as they landed around all of Almia, restoring it to full health. Some were absorbed by Rythmi, Isaac, Kellyn and Seren, who began stirring in their sleep once again.

Keith's face lit up as he realised his friends weren't dead at all. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs; he turned to see Barlow and the rest coming up at high speed.

Even though the others had absorbed the bubbles which had given them life again, though Keith suspected it also had something to do with when the darkness left, they were still bloodied and beaten.

Barlow heaved Rythmi over his shoulders, while Sven took Kellyn; Wendy grabbed Seren, while Raisha took Isaac. Keith walked over to them with Kate; they began descending the stairs as the bubbles continued all around Almia.

As they exited Altru Tower, people watched them walk, none cheering, all silent for the ones who were bleeding. Once they reached Altru Park, they broke into a run, trying their hardest to get to the Union in break neck time.

They made it, Keith hesitated to enter the building, he could feel something was still off, like the darkness still lingered around them.

"Keith!" shaking his head, he followed Sven's voice as they all rushed to the infirmary with the injured teens. Kate had completely passed out, breathing heavily for breath as the doctors and medical care took them to work on them, help heal them.

Keith watched as his friends got treated to in the same room he was in. Sure, he hadn't passed out, but he was still injured nonetheless.

Luana was also laid in another bed in the infirmary, though Keith didn't know what happened to her, he assumed it wasn't good. Her head was bleeding, her body was cut and bruised and she had an awful gash in her side. Keith wondered how she was alive.

He looked out of the window as he waited for the doctors to finish up with his arm; one thing ran through Keith's mind. One thing and one thing alone.

They had done it, Almia and the world were safe, but they paid a heavy price. Each and every one of them were scarred, physically and emotionally, but he didn't care, the world was safe now, all thanks to them.

Keith smiled, when he friends wake up, he was never going to let them out of his sight again. They were family, forever and always, one large family.

And that, was something Keith was grateful for.

* * *

**Kellyn: Is it done? Is the story finished?**

**Me: Nope, one more chapter and then we have the sequel.**

**Rythmi: Do you even have the summary for that yet?**

**Me: Crap, I knew we were missing something.**

**Kate: You have the title though?**

**Me: Title's done, I'll tell everyone what it is next chapter.**

**Seren: Says here you're bringing in an old villain we all know.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Kate: Does it say who?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Keith: Do we **_**have **_**to do a sequel?**

**Me: Do you **_**have **_**to be annoying?**

**Keith: Damn!**

**Kate: Well, no he doesn't have to.**

**Seren: In this world he does.**

**Rythmi: Anyway, you know what to do, hit that button below and review this story. If not, no final chapter and no sequel.**

**Seren: I wonder if she'll make a sequel to the sequel.**

**Keith: Please don't give her any ideas.**

**Me: No, but after the sequel I already have another Kate and Keith story planned out, and you're gonna love it.**

**Kellyn: Didn't you make up a shipping name for me and Seren?**

**Me: Oh yeah I did, anyway that's not important, we'll explain that next time.**

**Rythmi: JUST HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY AND REVIEW OR WE ALL DIE!**

**Isaac: We did die.**

**Rythmi: You know what I mean.**

**Cast: Until next time. REVIEW!**


	60. The End?

**Normal P.O.V**

As the days passed by it was no surprise to anyone that Seren was the first to wake up. Keith had remained in the room where the Rangers all slept, refusing to leave.

Once he saw Seren move in her bed he was instantly at her side. As she opened her eyes she groaned as the light hit her, shielding her eyes from the light until fully adjusted.

She looked around, noticing Kellyn in the bed on her right and Rythmi in the bed on her left. She instantly shot up, remembering she was in a battle with Darkrai before she passed out.

"Woah, watch yourself Seren, you've only just woken up," Keith stated as he handed her a glass of water. As Seren tried to speak she realised her throat burned. Taking the water she gulped it all down in one before gasping for air.

"What happened?" Seren asked, her voice hoarse as she spoke. Keith took the cup from her before refilling it. He handed it to her, patiently waiting for her to drink it before he spoke.

"You passed out after you fought with Darkrai, we won though, everyone's safe, but they're still out cold," Keith explained as he looked at the other beds. Seren looked to her left to see Rythmi in the bed next to her, then Isaac and finally Kate, to her right there was Kellyn and Luana.

"What happened to Luana?" Seren asked as she looked at Keith, who frowned at her.

"From what I was told, she was blasted out the sky by Gengar, fell through the trees and landed pretty hard. It's a miracle she's still alive to be honest," Keith answered with frown as he shook his head.

"Be honest, how bad's mine and everyone else's body damage?" Seren asked as she looked at her chest, which was bandaged up.

"You're all healing fine, a few of you may have scars, like the one on your face and Kellyn's-,"

"Kellyn has a scar on his face? Boy is he gonna freak," Seren interrupted, Keith just chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Or, if you're like Isaac, a metal pole in your leg for the rest of your life-,"

"His leg was that bad?" Seren asked shocked, Keith nodded his head.

"Rythmi sustained scars to her upper arms, but I don't think she'll care about that. Her arm was dislocated and broken when she was hit by the Darkrai, so she may be in pain for a while. Kate, on the other hand, suffered a concussion from hitting her head over and over again in the Altru Tower. Her stomach will be scarred with an ugly cut she has on it, but again, I don't think she'll care," Keith explained as he walked towards the door.

Three doctors entered, taking Seren's blood pressure, heart rate and pulse rate. After she was deemed alright, only needing rest, the doctors left the room.

"Are you worried?" Seren asked as she looked at Keith, who was sat near the windowsill.

"About what?" Keith asked.

"The others not waking up," Seren answered with a frown as she furrowed her eyebrows together. Keith laughed at her.

"Worried? Seren, Rythmi will give anything to see Isaac healthy once more, just as he would her, Kellyn will do anything to see his own handsome face and you again, and Kate's determined as hell not to let this drag her down. Sure, I'm scared for their health, but I'm not worried about them," Keith answered as he walked over to Seren's bed. She shook her head at him before lying back down.

"What did happen to the Darkrai anyway?" Seren asked, Keith frowned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"If I knew that Seren, I would tell you. The only thing I can say is that Kate caught it and then it vanished," Keith answered as he rested his hands behind his head.

Seren nodded her head as she closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her easily. Keith soon copied her as he fell to sleep in his own little world.

The next day, Rythmi, Isaac and Luana were each awake, needing rest, but Luana was glad that she wasn't alone in the infirmary; she had everyone else with her.

"You know, I just realised I haven't seen my scar, hand me a mirror?" Seren asked as she looked at Keith, who handed her a mirror. Her eyes landed on the scar going form her nose across her lips to her chin, she frowned. "Of all the places to have a scar," she sighed as she set the mirror down on the table.

"At least we're all ok now, right?" Rythmi asked as she smiled at everyone.

"Why does my leg feel heavy?" Isaac asked as he tried to move his leg.

"Woah there Isaac, set that leg back down, it needs resting up," Keith ordered as he walked over to Isaac's bed. Isaac gave him a confused look as Keith lifted it back onto the bed.

"Why?" he asked, Keith just sighed.

"You've got a metal pole in it to help heal, if it doesn't heal properly it could be in there forever," Keith answered as he rested his hands on his hips. The others couldn't help but laugh at how fatherly Keith was being towards each of them.

Sure, Keith was in pain and still injured, but his friends had sustained it worse than he had, and for that he'd look after them.

A few days later, Kellyn ended up waking up. At first, he was confused as to where he was, but soon made it out to be the infirmary.

Keith went through the process of telling him what happened, what he missed and all that, while the doctors made sure he was ok.

"Yeah, but there's also something you're not going to like," Keith stated as Seren handed him a mirror.

"What's that?" Kellyn asked as Keith handed him the mirror. Kellyn looked in it at his own face before seeing the scar going along his cheek. He was silent for a large amount of time.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED! WHY DARKRAI?! WHY MY FACE?!" Kellyn asked as he cried into his pillow.

The others were thankful that he cried himself to sleep while Seren shook her head. To her, he was cute either way, scar or no scar.

As the days processed everyone began moving around, though each grew more and more weary of Kate as she remained asleep in her bed.

On one morning, when it was still dark, Kate's eyes shot open. She gasped as she held her hand over her heart, trying to calm her breathing rate.

She looked around the darkened room. She could make out it was infirmary, but…..how did she get there? Looking in the chair next to her, Kate saw Keith sleeping soundly.

Kate smiled to herself, of course. They beat Darkrai and she had fainted, Keith must have brought her there. Looking around she saw everyone sleeping soundly in their beds, while Keith remained in his chair.

Kate took the blanket from around herself and draped it over him. Moaning slightly as she moved her stomach. She reached her hand down, realising it was bandaged as stitched up. She sighed, it would scar for sure.

She smiled as she saw Keith snuggle into the blanket more. Kate sighed as she leaned back on her bed post, deciding not to go back to sleep, no matter how much she wanted to.

Later that same day, when the sun was raising Keith began stirring. He looked down at himself, noticing he was in a blanket. He looked at it in confusion.

"Morning sleepy head," Kate smiled as she looked at him. Keith's head shot straight up, his eyes landed on the brunette as he looked at her with shock. He quickly jumped off the chair and hugged Kate tightly.

"KATE!" Keith's yell woke the entire room up. Seren fell from her bed, grabbing her styler as she did so; Kellyn copied her motions, minus the falling out of bed. Rythmi and Isaac shot straight up from their sleep. Luana had gone home a few days ago.

Kate looked at the others as they all crowded around her, Isaac on crutches, Rythmi with the scars visible on her arms, Seren with a wide smile on her scarred mouth, while Kellyn was just smiling widely.

Kate couldn't help but smile at him, how he was putting up with that scar on his face, she had no idea.

Keith eventually pulled back from her as she smiled at him too. Rythmi and Seren went in next to hug her, followed by Kellyn and Isaac. Keith was then dragged back into it as they all laughed, they were together once more.

The doctors came in, doing the check on Kate as for what they did on the others. Glaceon and Buizel were both back to full heal, strong and well, they were both being kept at a newly opened pokemon centre.

Later that night, Kate was on the rooftop with the others, a bunch of reporters, Hastings, Erma, Sven, Wendy, Raisha and the Vientown Ranger Base.

"We are happy to announce that all of our Rangers made it through and are recovering back to full health," Erma smiled as she looked at the camera. The cameras turned from her, focusing on Hastings.

"Professor, if another situation such as this were to happen, would you handle things the same way?" a reporter asked, Hastings frowned.

"Leave it out guys, we saved Almia, we should be celebrating and worrying about the next big mission in the future," Kate stated as she looked at the reporters. The cameras faced her as she began getting bombarded with questions.

"You all have scars that will remind you of this event forever, how can you still smile?" a reporter asked.

"That's a pretty silly question to ask," Seren stated.

"We smile because we're all together," Rythmi laughed.

"We saved Almia," Kellyn added.

"And our families," Keith smiled.

"Everyone's safe and we're pulling through," Isaac pointed out.

"That's all that really matters to us," Kate smiled as she gave a peace sign to the camera.

"Ahem, due to having our Rangers almost back up to full health, there shall be a ball hosted, later tonight in Altru Square. Everyone's invited, we hope to see you all there," Erma smiled as she walked away with the others.

Later that night, Kate, Seren, Rythmi, Keith, Kellyn and Isaac were all dancing with random people from Almia. Each one of them laughed happy that they had succeeded in their mission.

Keith walked over to where Kate stood near the fountain before sitting down with her. They were both in their Ranger uniforms, along with the rest, causing them to stand out.

"It's peaceful now," Kate smiled as she looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

"It is," Keith smiled as he looked at Kate.

"You know, I'm glad I've got someone like you who was there for me throughout all this. You've been an awesome friend to me Keith," Kate stated, Keith looked at her a little shocked. Friends, right, what was he thinking? That's all they were, they could never be more.

"Yeah, I'll always be there for you, no matter what," Keith replied as he looked at Kate, who smiled softly at him.

Unconsciously, the two began leaning in, their lips were inches apart as they breaths hitched in their throats.

"Hey guys!" trust Kellyn to ruin the moment. The two jumped away quickly as they looked at their friends with red faces. Their friends gave them confused looks.

"We interrupting something?" Seren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, nothing," Keith answered as he stood up, holding his hand out for Kate, which she accepted.

They all stood together before Seren pulled her camera out, she gave it to a passing man before smiling widely at him and asking him politely to take a picture of them.

Seren rushed back to the ground as the man snapped the picture of them all. Seren thanked him before taking her camera back, each of the teens looked at each other before nodding their heads.

They snuck away from the party towards Altru Tower. Over the past week the tower had been restored, with the help of pokemon and people of Almia.

They turned the top of Altru Tower, where the clear crystal remained with the Tears of Prince into a memorial of the day when everything happened. A memorial where people could look over Almia at everything they had almost lost.

The six exited Altru Tower on the very top floor. Their hearts beating fast as memories of the night came rushing back to them, but none cared. They walked towards the edge of the tower, overlooking the party below them.

Spot lights were turned on as they were directed up towards Kate and the others. The six shielded their eyes from the bright lights as the crowd turned to look at them.

"FOR FRIENDS!" Kellyn shouted.

"FOR FAMILY!" Seren added.

"FOR POKEMON!" Isaac yelled.

"FOR THE FUTURE!" Rythmi called.

"FOR ALMIA!" Keith yelled as he threw his fists into the air.

"FOR THE WORLD!" Kate yelled as she copied Keith's actions.

"FOR THE WORLD!" everyone below, Kate and her friends yelled as they all pumped their fists into the air.

The music began again as they all started to celebrate once more. Kate and her friends danced on the memorial of that night in the brightness of the four crystals.

But no one, not even the Rangers could be prepared for what they were to face next. For in a different Region an evil was returning, an evil far greater than the Darkrai they had face.

Now, their ultimate missions began.

* * *

**That's it, story complete. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry in a corner. *Goes to corner***

**Kellyn: MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!**

**Seren: Screw your face. HTF, you have a sequel to make remember?**

**Me: Yeah, but right now I just want to cry.**

**Rythmi: Suck it up; we'll be back in the next few days with the sequel won't we.**

**Isaac: Well, considering it's being co-authed with Riley Sky-**

**Sky: Yo! *Gives peace sign***

**Isaac: The updates may not be a frequent, but they will be done in due time, maybe once a week, twice a week?**

**Sky: We'll see.**

**Seren: *Drags HTF out of her corner* don't you have something to say?**

**Me: *Looks up with tears in eyes* I-I-I….. Thank you every who has reviewed this story and has kept with me through it all and supported us all. You're the true inspiration and for you all I'm grateful. **

**Kate: Next on the agenda….Oh, keep an eye out for the sequel, Distorted Mayhem.**

**Keith: Great, I'm scared to find out what this is gonna be like.**

**Sky: Oh you'll be surprised. *Laughs evilly***

**Me: It has nothing bad in it for the first three or so chapters. There will be romance between the following shipping; **

**Vatonage Shipping.**

**Measure Shipping.**

**Who's On Top Tonight? Shipping (That is Sven and Wendy right?)**

**And then my own personal shipping Camera Face Shipping (Seren and Kellyn)**

**Kellyn: Of course we'll see what we can do with other shipping's and maybe bring others into it too. We're going to need Ben and Summer in it aren't we?**

**Me: *Blinks.* Are we?**

**Sky: *Shrugs.* We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Me: Which will be when you answer my PM and this chapter's posted.**

**Sky: Yep pretty much.**

**Rythmi: Alrighty, I think that's it from all of us, so click that button just below and review, otherwise there shall be no sequel. **

**Seren: Also, if you could rate this story and tell us what you thought about it we'd be very happy about that.**

**Keith: Do we get a vacation then?**

**Me: Yeah, for a day!**

**Keith: SWEET! POOL PARTY IN SUMMERLAND!**

**Kate: DON'T YOU DARE GO IN MY HOTTUB!**

**Sky: *Sweat drops.* Yeah, so just review and-**

**Kate: GIVE THAT BACK! *Chases after Keith, who has a rubber ring***

**Me: Now you see what I put up with.**

**Sky: I don't know which is worse, my stories, or yours.**

**Me: HEY! KATE KEITH! GET OVER HERE AND SAY YOU'RE THANKFUL TO EVERYONE!**

**Cast: We're very thankful for all your support throughout this story. We've had much fun making it. Please review and rate this story and we shall see you in the sequel. REVIEW!**

**Me: We made it to the end without dying.**

**Rythmi, Isaac, Seren, Kellyn and Luana: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!**


End file.
